Code Geass R3: VenganZe!
by Wahlberg
Summary: El momento que Nina ha soñado durante tanto tiempo ha llegado junto con el obsesivo Mao y el leal servidor de Schneizel Maldini. Una empresa titánica por una mujer, un país y una venganza. ¡Capítulo diecinueve publicado: "La detención"! ¡Review plz!
1. Declaración

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Zero: Declaración.**

Últimamente en televisión sale cualquiera por cualquier cosa, incluso por haber coincidido tiempo atrás con un famoso de verdad en el colegio, en la facultad, en el instituto... bueno. Es raro conocer en el instituto a alguien que será famoso el día de mañana, muy raro conocer dos, y casi imposible conocer tres, y imposible directamente cuatro, sin embargo... en mi caso fueron a la misma clase que yo... y yo no sólo conocí cuatro personas actualmente famosas, y no sólo compartí salón de clase con ellos, sino que además fui amiga de ellas.

Fui amiga de cuatro personas muy muy importantes. Cuatro personas cuyos nombres quedarán en la historia por siempre jamás. Dos de ellas cambiaron el destino de la humanidad por siempre, una ayudó en gran parte, y la otra dio testimonio a todo el mundo de ello a través de los medios de comunicación.

Dos de esas cuatro personas son hombres, dos son mujeres. Uno de los hombres y una de las mujeres eran de Britannia, un hombre era un eleven, y una de las mujeres era una mestiza. Uno era un asesino, otro un cobarde, una una furcia y la otra la cómplice del asesino.

Lelouch vi Britannia-Lamperouge. Kururugi Suzaku. Milly Ashford. Kallen Kouzuki.

Cuatro nombres que corresponden a cuatro personas con dos caras cada una. Nombres que se han quedado grabados a fuego en mi memoria y que nunca, nunca se me borrarán.

Nunca.

Me vengaré de ellos. Con ayuda, o sin ayuda. Tarde o temprano. Con geass o sin geass. Pero con la bendición de Euphie li Britannia.

La vengaré e instauraré el mundo que ella, inocente, siempre quiso y que cuando estuvo a punto de conseguir, se le fue negado por una serie de catastróficas desdichas malintencionadas. Esas cuatro personas se han portado mal en la vida, y merecen un castigo.

Seré yo quien se lo dé. Sé que Lelouch está vivo y que Suzaku le sustituye como Zero, conocido popularmente como Rey de los Japoneses.

Devolveré las aguas a su cauce. Cueste lo que cueste.

Quizás pienses que estoy loca; no te culpo.


	2. La Real Orden de Caballería

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Uno: La Real Orden de Caballería.**

La lealtad era un sentimiento en decadencia.

Kanon se paseaba con arrogancia por una pasarela frente a los pocos hombres que le quedaban después de que la facción Schneizel-Cornelia fuera neutralizada por el ejército de Lelouch "el Emperador Demonio" Lamperouge.

Kanon Maldini, visiblemente más viejo aunque solo hubiese pasado un año desde la guerra, ya no era conde ni nada en el ejército. Al menos no lo era en el "oficial". Frente a él estaban veinticinco viejos caballeros de Britannia que codo con codo lucharon con él y Schneizel frente al tirano de Vi Britannia y que ahora luchaban contra Nunnally, que de otra manera continuaba en la línea de su hermano reduciendo a nada la expansión del país.

Lo último era firmar la Carta Sigma junto con la emperatriz china y la canciller de la Federación Unida de Naciones.

– La Carta Sigma... –dijo Kanon a sus hombres– ¡Qué gran error!

La Carta a la que tanto odio le tenía era un documento propuesto por Nunnally vi Britannia cuanto menos interesante. Obligaba a que la producción de knightmare frames bajara un 44%, que no se construyeran de nivel seis o superior, y que un veinte por ciento de los construidos estuvieran destinados a trabajos, no a engrosar la capacidad bélica del país. El documento también contaba con leyes sobre guerra, trato de prisioneros y tratados de paz que a los más conservadores de cualquier región les parecían una risa.

En ese momento Maldini se disponía, rodeado de un reducido grupo de frames y de sus hombres, a dar unas noticias muy halagüeñas.

– Hemos recibido un reporte que nos avisa de que Kaguya Sumeragi hará una visita a Nunnally con el fin de firmar la Carta Sigma. Estará alojada en Pendragón durante una semana, que aprovechará para visitar la ciudad y discutir con la _usurpadora_ sobre varios temas.

– ¿Intervendremos? –Preguntó un gigantesco soldado castaño, de nombre Marvin Nash.

– Evidentemente sí. Acabar con Kaguya antes de que firme la Carta Sigma hará que la Real Orden de Caballería se establezca como el principal grupo rebelde al nuevo gobierno de Pendragón

Irónicamente, el que fuera uno de los generales principales del viejo ejército de Britannia ahora se había convertido en el líder del principal grupo de resistencia contra ella. La Real Orden de Caballería creada por él mismo era una de las tantas facciones rebeldes sin importancia que había por el continente. Sólo se diferenciaba de la mayoría en que poseía frames relativamente nuevos.

– Varios antiguos nobles han manifestado que de demostrar que somos de confianza nos avalarían sin problemas. Tendríamos recursos prácticamente ilimitados para acabar con esta nueva Britannia, que no es ni el reflejo de lo que podría haber conseguido Schneizel. Por esto y por la memoria del que realmente debió haber sido el 99º emperador, _all hail Britannia!_

– _All hail Britannia _–secundó Heinkel Lorenz, entre el gentío.

– _All hail Britannia _–repitieron todos varias veces–. _All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!_

XXX

Nina se despertó aquél día como cualquier otro: maldiciendo la hora que era. Se zafó de las mantas que estaban sobre ella y de una palmada paró el reloj-despertador que tenía en una mesita auxiliar al lado del futón. Vivía en un pequeñísimo apartamento de unos treinta metros cuadrados al sur de la capital imperial.

Nina Einstein fue al cuarto de baño sin echar siquiera una mirada al resto de la casa. No cabía nada más de lo que había allí. La habitación, muy humilde, color verde pistacho. En los rincones tenía dos sillas, y repartidas por la estancia, una nevera, una pequeñísima televisión de plasma, un viejo ordenador, una mesa y sobre ella unas pocas cajas que contenían un tesoro magnífico: libros.

De todo lo que había en esa casa, de lo último de lo que se desprendería sería de los libros. Es más: si se estuviese incendiando el bloque de apartamentos y sólo pudiese llevarse una cosa con ella, se llevaría sin pensarlo los libros. Desde que fue liberada de la prisión en la que se encontraba tras la muerte de Lelouch –aunque ella sabía que no había muerto– había estado estudiando en profundidad su magnífico poder, conocido como geass. Esas cajas que tenía repartidas y echadas de cualquier manera por ahí contenían información muy valiosa sobre ese poder. No lo llamaban como ella ("geass") sino de otras maneras: "don", "gracia", "magia", "alquimia"...

Tenía cuarenta libros que versaban sobre el tema, la mayoría inútiles y sin mucha información y si la tenían, muy superficial. Otros, en cambio, tenían bastos conocimientos sobre el tema y se entendía que los autores estaban versados en su estudio. De entre los segundos, destacaban siete: _El Árbol del Conocimiento, Poderes de la Antigüedad, Magia Druida, Poderes Demoníacos, Gracia Divina, La Herencia Flamel _y por último pero no menos importante: _El Complot._

El primero comentaba desde un punto de vista religioso que había gente en la Tierra con poderes espectaculares, que se mantenían en secreto desde tiempos inmemoriales. El segundo, parecido al primero, contaba que ese poder había sido la razón del nacimiento de los grandes imperios de la antigüedad y del presente (el de los egipcios, el de los árabes, el de los persas, el de los sumerios, el de los griegos, el de los romanos, el de los españoles, el de los chinos y el de los britannians en la actualidad). El tercero trataba sobre la relación entre las brujas que antiguamente eran quemadas en la hoguera y el nacimiento de Britannia, ya que en los textos antiguos se mencionaba a una mujer con poderes capaces de cambiar la voluntad de las personas. El cuarto, religioso, enumeraba razones por las que las personas con poderes inhumanos estaban malditos y debían ser repudiados. El quinto era un contraste perfecto con el cuarto: decía que quizás esas personas fueran obras maestras de Dios. El sexto hablaba de la gente con poderes como los alquimistas de todos los tiempos y apuntaba a que Nicolas Flamel, el famoso alquimista buscador de la Piedra Filosofal, era uno de ellos. El último de todos aseguraba que la gente con dones así eran el siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva y que se preparaban para establecer en secreto un nuevo orden mundial; una nueva utopía.

Cuando Nina acabó de arreglarse cogió un _brick_ pequeño de zumo de manzana de la nevera y se lo fue bebiendo de cambio al trabajo. Era un oficio que no le gustaba y además mal remunerado, pero de algo tenía que vivir, como todos los demás. Se dedicaba a la complicada y sufrida labor de repartidora de pizzas.

XXX

Kallen, Toudou y Ohgi llevaban veinte minutos esperando a Zero en su despacho. Estaban allí porque debían trazar juntos, como máximos exponentes de la Orden, el recorrido de Kaguya Sumeragi por Pendragón. No querían sorpresas inesperadas. Sabían que había un montón de grupos terroristas que intentarían acabar con ella o secuestrarla y no iban a arriesgarse. Iban a montar un dispositivo de seguridad como nunca antes se había visto.

– ¿Falta mucho para que llegue? –Preguntó Ohgi algo irritado.

Justo al decir eso la puerta se entreabrió y vieron la silueta de Zero. Tras cerrarla con llave y asegurarse de que realmente estaba bien cerrada se quitó el casco y dio una profunda bocanada de aire. La máscara era asfixiante y desde el comienzo de todo aquello no aguantaba mucho con ella puesta.

– Siento llegar tarde –se disculpó.

– No importa –le excusó Kallen sonriendo con picardía–. A Zero se le puede perdonar todo. ¿O no?

Kururugi no supo cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Se estaba metiendo con él? Notó cierto deje de resentimiento en aquella frase. Le cedió el casco a Ohgi, y éste a Toudou, que lo dejó sobre la mesa.

– Bueno. ¿Habéis hablado ya algo entre vosotros? –Consultó.

Toudou asintió y mientras el hijo del último Primer Ministro del país se sentaba en su silla de trabajo, le puso un mapa en la mesa con el recorrido marcado en rotulador rojo de punta gorda. El mismo con el que ahora Kallen estaba jugueteando.

– El recorrido de Japón a Britannia lo hará en un avión oficial japonés, con escolta japonesa hasta la mitad. Cuando llegue ahí la Orden de los Caballeros Negros Britannia nos darán soporte y la escoltarán hasta desembarcar en el aeropuerto. Allí tomará un G-1 que nos han cedido y estará protegida por varios coches de la Orden, algunos motoristas, Vincents y Gareths. Yo me ofrezco voluntario para hacer de guardaespaldas –se prestó Kyoshiro.

– Fantástico –manifestó el castaño–. ¿Ohgi, ya has hablado con el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores sobre cuál sería el día más apropiado?

– Sí –aseguró–. El día siete podría comenzar la visita y el catorce volver. Se alojaría en un hotel de cinco estrellas, muy próximo al Palacio Imperial. Tendría muy buena vigilancia y el retorno sería igual que la ida. Eso sí: debemos guardar celosamente la ruta, el alojamiento y las fechas. Como sabéis hay un montón de gente a la que le encantaría hincarle el diente. Kallen, ¿crees que podrías dirigir tú la caravana? No hay nadie mejor que tú para la labor.

– Bien, por mi no hay problema –aceptó.

XXX

De nuevo sobre la pasarela, Maldini daba órdenes a sus hombres sobre cómo efectuar aquella misión que los encumbraría a la fama. El ex-conde de Rosenkreuz se había ofrecido para transportar el cargamento de frames y armas a Pendragón. Era el principal apoyo de la R.O.C. después de que Jeremiah le hiciera una visita en persona. El mundo no conocía a una persona que odiara más a la Federación que él.

En esos momentos se encontraban en un dirigible.

– Tenemos el mapa con el recorrido de la caravana y tenemos los medios para parar esa caravana. Si seguís todos el plan, podremos conseguir los dos objetivos: uno, parar la caravana y anunciarnos al mundo y dos, acabar con Kaguya Sumeragi.

Todos asintieron.

– No va a ser fácil y van a haber muchas bajas, pero de conseguir los objetivos, aunque sólo quede uno de nosotros con vida, lo habremos logrado. ¿Entendéis? –El ex-conde hizo una leve pausa teatral para dar más emoción a lo próximo que iba a decir.– Chicos, intentaré comandaros lo mejor posible. Espero que confiéis en mi. –Tragó saliva– A continuación Marvin Nash os comentará cómo he preparado los grupos de trabajo. Espero que estéis conformes con lo que os ha tocado.

XXX

Tras trabajar las ocho horas reglamentarias, Nina se disponía a salir de la pizzería cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Lo atribuyó al cansancio y tras estirarse y masajearse con ambas manos el cuello cogió su abrigo, el bolso, y salió a la calle.

– Hasta mañana –se despidió de sus compañeros.

– Adiós, Nina –correspondieron los que no estaban demasiado ocupados como para contestar.

Esa noche, siniestra, no le gustaba lo más mínimo. No tenía luna, no había estrellas y hacía tanto frío que suponía que en pocos días, de seguir así, empezaría a nevar. _Apocalipsis Snow_, pensó. Desde la pizzería hasta su casa había un largo camino por el que pasaba por varios de los lugares más importantes de la ciudad: _Gainax Street, Westminster Street, Five Points Avenue_... En estos lugares estaban los monumentos más importantes de toda la capital, y en particular_ Five Points Avenue _era importante, ya que comunicaba con _King's Street_, donde estaban los edificios más emblemáticos: varias villas imperiales, embajadas de distintos países y las cinco _Mankind Towers._

Desde donde estaba caminó una manzana hasta la parada más cercana del autobús y tomó el último de esa noche. No iba a dejarla delante del portal de su edificio, pero al menos le ahorraría tres cuartos de hora a pie. Eso ya era mucho para ella.

Se sentó en el banco, y en un par de minutos ya estaba allí. Compró un _ticket_ por dos dólares para toda la semana y se sentó en el fondo junto a la ventana; en el asiento más limpio que pudo encontrar ya que todos estaban _graffiteados _y en su mayoría hechos un asco. Sacó del bolso el último libro sobre el geass que había comprado: _La Espada de los Reyes,_ y se enfrascó en su lectura.

Era un interesante libro que hablaba, como todos los demás que leía, sobre un poder milenario a través de la historia, al que le había concedido la autora el nombre de_ Espada. _Era uno de los más interesantes que había adquirido: en él se podía leer que ese poder que se transmitía a través de las generaciones gracias a unas personas que recibían el nombre de "contratista", que eran inmortales, y que a cambio de ese poder le pedían un deseo al "contratado" o "socio". Ese deseo era que al llegar a un manejo experto de ese poder, se le debía matar. Hasta ahí era donde había leído y ahora estaba ansiosa de leerse lo que le quedaba.

Pero por desgracia el recorrido le pasó rápido y cuando llegó a su destino a penas se había leído quince páginas. Bajó, le deseó buenas noches a la obesa conductora y se preparó para tomar el largo camino a casa. En muy poco tiempo notó como si la estuvieran vigilando desde alguna parte, como si siguieran atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

No era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación: de vez en cuando despachaba algún que otro periodista que preguntaba por la creadora del Freya. Con toda la cortesía que era capaz de brindar mentía al decirles que se habían equivocado y les aseguraba que se sentía ofendida de que la confundieran con _esa arpía asesina_.

De repente, una sombra le salió de una callejuela estrecha. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero los ojos morados y profundos de aquel extraño la tenían paralizada. No, no era ningún geass: era el miedo más absoluto.

Esa sombra, que cada vez veía más nítida y de la cual ya podía hasta intuir el sexo empezó a aplaudir.

– ¿Nina... Einstein? –Preguntó.

Ella, que aún no salía de su asombro y que no tenía ni idea de qué contestar titubeó algo ininteligible y dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás.

– Dime. ¿Eres Nina Einstein? –Ordenó.

– Yo... no... no –negó.

El hombre, de complexión atlética, muy alto y de pelo gris sonrió ante su respuesta. Los ojos le brillaban como a un lobo ansioso por comerse a su presa.

– ¿Seguro? –Inquirió sonriente–. No soy ningún periodista, tranquila. Sin embargo...

– ¡No! –Exclamó ella de repente, con una fuerza que no sabía ni de donde la había sacado– No soy Nina Einstein.

La joven se preparaba ya para echar a correr cuando su asaltante pronunció tres palabras clave. Sólo tres palabras, pero muy concretas:

– Geass. Lelouch. Euphemia.

El hombre las vocalizó con exageración, queriendo causar el máximo efecto. Por lo que estaba viendo ante sí, estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido. Estaba paralizada y las pupilas le empequeñecieron. Empezó a sudar y sintió en su interior una llama que crecía a cada segundo.

– Euphemia... –repitió, dando un paso más hacia atrás.

– Como te he dicho no soy ningún periodista. Simplemente quiero ayudarte. Hasta hace poco, yo tenía un geass como Lelouch y eso mismo ha hecho que me presente ante ti ésta noche. Para ayudarte a cambio de que me ayudes a mi.

Ella ya no estaba escuchando, se perdió en el momento en el que el hombre dijo el nombre de "Lelouch". _Hijo de puta... _maldijo en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué dices? Yo... –susurró– yo te doy un geass, a cambio, tú me cumples un deseo.

– ¿Eh? Yo... no... Euphemia. Geass.

– Podrás tener tu venganza. Sé que la deseas. Es en lo primero en lo que piensas cuando te levantas y en lo último antes de dormirte.

– ¿Cómo tú...? –Preguntó– Yo...

– Como he dicho –su voz tomó un tono relajado–, tenía un geass. Te leí la mente por casualidad y descubrí tus intenciones. No soy el único al que Lelouch ha hecho daño directamente. Veo que a ti te ha pasado algo muy parecido. Lelouch te arrambló a la persona que más querías –sonrió melancólicamente, estaba pensando en CC–. Acepta mi proposición, y yo te ayudaré a acabar con Lelouch.

Después de sopesar cada una de las palabras del hombre frente a ella y mirar varias veces a su alrededor y no ver a nadie, cayó en la cuenta de que la oportunidad que se le había presentado era única y que no volvería a repetirse jamás.

– Acepto.

El hombre dio unos pocos pasos hacia adelante y se puso frente a Nina. Respiraba aceleradamente y al empezar a sudar tanto por el _shock_ sentía un frío creciente en su cuerpo, que contrastaba con la iracunda llama de su espíritu. Pestañeó un solo momento y al volver se encontró flotando en un lugar muy extraño.

Estaba como cayendo en un foso sin fondo. Levitaba en un lugar oscuro pero con muchas luces de colores, colores que nunca había visto. Una especie de cables azul eléctrico la tenían cogida de las extremidades. Volvió a parpadear y se encontró con ese misterioso hombre frente a ella. Le tendía una mano abierta.

– Nina Einstein... tú al igual que yo sabes que Lelouch vi Britannia está vivo en algún lugar del mundo. Acepta mi oferta y seré tu acompañante en la aventura que es la venganza.

La morena tomó la mano que le tendían. Había comprendido la magnitud de lo que le estaban dando a su alcance y no lo dudó un instante.

– ¿Aceptas? Di sí o no. Sólo sí o no.

– _Sí. _

El hombre hizo fuerza con la mano y la chica notó el fuerte calor que le transmitía. Una energía que nunca antes había sentido. En aproximadamente el medio segundo que duró aquello experimentó algo magnífico en todo el cuerpo, algo indescriptible pero extremadamente placentero, muy diferente al orgasmo. Mucho mejor que el orgasmo. _¿Éste es el poder mítico sobre el que tanto he leído? _Se preguntó. _¿Éste es el poder con el que Vi Britannia mató a Euphy?_

Despertó en medio dela calle, tapada por una fina capa de nieve. Se levantó y se quito el manto blanco que tenía sobre el cuerpo. Luego consultó su reloj: habían pasado tres horas desde aquello y se sentía extremadamente cansada.

¿Habría estado soñando?

Al día siguiente Nina se despertó como cualquier otra mañana. Pero por la tarde. Eran las tres del mediodía. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, casi como si tuviera resaca, algo sumamente extraño. _Yo nunca bebo_, pensó, _y menos entre semana. _

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y con la izquierda se acercó el despertador que marcaba la hora. Al verla los ojos se le abrieron como platos y de un respingo se puso en pie, casi resbalando con las sabanas que estaban echadas sobre el suelo. Tomó el teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la empresa para informar de que llegaría en breve. Quizás aún no estuviera todo perdido y no tuvieran que echarla.

– "Lo sentimos. No dispone de saldo para la llamada" –le dijo una voz artificial, muy lejos de sonar femenina.

No disponía de teléfono fijo, puesto que la instalación costaba un dinero del que ella no disponía. Se dirigió hacia la mesa y ojeó un folleto de la empresa de autobuses: no pasaría un autobús por la parada más cercana hasta dentro de una hora. Definitivamente era un caso perdido así que pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse en casa y presentarse al día siguiente con una mentira, y cuando alegaran el por qué no había llamado, ella respondería que no tenía saldo. Era una mentira a medias.

La joven buscó entre la mesa llena de papeles y demás el mando de la televisión y la encendió. Mientras hacía _zapping_ buscando algo bueno repasó mentalmente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Recordaba que había hablado con un hombre y haber tenido una especie de sueño muy extraño. Luego simplemente se despertó tapada por la nieve. ¿La habría drogado aquél extraño? Probablemente, ¿pero por qué? Para violarla seguro que no. Aparte de no ser muy agraciada toda su ropa estaba intacta, y dudaba de que alguien, por muy desesperado que estuviese, se atreviera a hacerle algo así en plena calle. Tampoco había sido un robo, porque en su bolso no faltaba nada.

De repente, algo la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La televisión se había vuelto a quedar enganchada en una cadena. La voz vivaracha de Milly Ashford anunciando que ese fin de semana sería mejor no coger el coche para salir a causa de la nieve la ponía nerviosa. Presionó varias veces la tecla para apagar la tele pero no había manera.

El televisor era muy viejo y en más de una ocasión había ido a preguntar a cuanto ascendería la reparación. Todo el mundo le había dicho que sería mejor y más barato comprarse una nueva. Pero no tenía dinero para una nueva.

Decidió, sin esperanza de que ocurriese nada, acercarse un poco. Le dio un par de golpes y se le cayó la carcasa. Suspiró. Ante ella ahora había un montón de conexiones de cables cada uno de ellos de un color distinto, y a pesar de que para cualquiera hacer una reparación de ese tipo resultaría muy difícil, ella sí supo como hacerla. Cogió dos cables –uno verde manzana y el otro negro– y los cambió de sitio con otros dos rojos. Luego volvió a poner la carcasa y cuando la televisión se apagó vio su cara reflejada en la pantalla oscura. La pupila de uno de sus ojos era de un color morado y un símbolo que enseguida llegó a reconocer como el de sus libros se desvanecieron.

Tropezando se dirigió a su ordenador. Ya recordaba todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su conversación con ese hombre, el poder que le había sido conferido... sabía como se llamaba. Encendió el PC y tecleó la dirección web de su buscador de Internet favorito. Tecleó dos palabras y le dio a "Enter".

Salieron unos doscientos resultados en páginas britannianas y cuatrocientos veintitrés contando los de todo el mundo. Eligió el primer resultado y le dio toda la información que quería saber.

"La** aptitud intuitiva **es la capacidad sobrehumana de llegar a entender mecanismos biológicos o mecánicos sin haber estudiado previamente nada sobre el tema".

Si ese era su geass, no podría haber ninguno mejor. Enseguida pensó en el hombre que le dio aquel poder. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? No le dio mucha importancia y al repasar mentalmente todo recordó que había dicho que todo aquello era a cambio de un deseo. Si debía cumplirle un deseo supuso que

tarde o temprano volvería a verlo por alguna parte. Quizás volviera a salir de alguna callejuela, como los carteristas de aquella concurrida zona.

Ahora, buscar a Lelouch y acabar definitivamente con él ya no era algo imposible del todo. Podría hacerlo, y también pensó que, de paso, podría crear aquel mundo con en el que Euphie soñaba vivir algún día y que Zero destrozó.

XXX

Jeremiah Gottwald subió con paso lento pero seguro la escalera hacia el segundo piso cogido de la barandilla. Una vez allí, caminó por un pasillo hasta dar con la puerta que buscaba, la quinta. La abrió e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar al muchacho dormido (todavía) se dirigió a la minicadena que había sobre un mueble, y la encendió. La puso al máximo volumen y sonrió al ver como el que dormía se despertaba de un bote y miraba hacia a los lados buscando el origen de aquel estruendo infernal. Nunca Lady Gaga le sentó tan mal a nadie.

– ¿Por qué has puesto la radio? –Preguntó Lelouch Lamperouge, consternado.

– Bueno, para que te despertases. Son las diez de la mañana. ¿No tienes que hacer tus tareas?

Jeremiah apagó la radio. Lelouch se estaba estirando, antes de volver a meterse en la cama y taparse de pies a cabeza.

– Por favor... –suplicó–, por un día... llevo levantándome todos los días, durante un año sin descanso, a las diez de la mañana para recoger naranjas. Un descanso. Un día para mí, para dormir, es todo lo que pido. Un día en el que no tenga que despertarme con _Bad romance_, _I got a feeling _o _Tik tok._

– Ya sabías lo que te tocaría hacer al venir aquí –le reprochó sentándose al filo de la cama–. Te toca currar ¿sabes? No te gusta trabajar, no te gusta ir a comprar... desde luego Villetta no debió ponerte muy buenas notas en Educación Física, una vergüenza a todas luces para un príncipe y un emperador de Britannia.

– Sí, pero no para un exiliado político y un líder terrorista –retrucó tapándose aún más.

Jeremiah hizo una mueca y metió el brazo por el agujero que había dejado para respirar con el fin de destaparlo. El pelinegro no tardó nada en empezar a tiritar de frío.

– ¡Dios! –Exclamó.

– Hacemos una cosa: dentro de poco se va a acabar la temporada. Recoge las naranjas hoy y te prometo toda una semana de descanso antes que empecemos con la próxima recolección. ¿Te parece?

Lelouch vi Britannia suspiró y palpó el otro lado de la cama, notando la ausencia de alguien.

– ¿Y CC? –Preguntó– Ella es mucho más vaga que yo. ¿Dónde está?

Jeremiah sonrió burlón y negó con el dedo índice.

– CC es mucho más trabajadora de lo que tú te piensas. Hoy se ha levantado pronto y ha acompañado a Anya al pueblo a comprar. Todos arriman el hombro menos tú, en conclusión: haz algo ya. ¡Vístete y a recoger naranjas! ¡No me hagas volver a subir, Lamperouge! –Amenazó desde la puerta antes de cerrarla con un portazo. .

_Ya sé por qué CC se ha levantado tan pronto: para comprarse un vestido; hoy es el último día de rebajas. Demonios... _

XXX

Nina sonrió para sus adentros y nada más comprobar con varios electrodomésticos que con solo ver la placa base sabía como funcionaban se puso a imaginar cómo lo usaría. Estuvo pensándolo durante un rato y al no ponerse de acuerdo con ella misma cogió de dentro de un cajón de la mesita de noche un cuaderno de hojas A4 microperforadas y un bolígrafo negro e hizo una lista de lo que quería conseguir con él.

Escribió unos veintitrés puntos incluyendo entre ellos "Lograr la paz en el mundo" y "Erradicar el hambre" pero al poco se dio cuenta de que esos dos y muchos más podían formar parte de uno que escribió después: "Cumplir el sueño de Euphy". Los cuatro cinco primeros fueron: "Encontrar a Lelouch vivo", "Matar a Lelouch", "Vengarme de Kallen", "Vengarme de Milly A." y "Devolverle toda la amabilidad prestada a Rivalz Cardemonde".

Subrayó la de "Matar a Lelouch" y se levantó del sofá a por una chocolatina. Se la comió mientras pensaba en cómo llegaría a esos objetivos. Efectivamente podía saber como funcionaban las cosas con sólo verlas pero no era ningún Dios... todavía.

– Necesito un buen plan –musitó por lo bajo–, yo sola no puedo lograr todas esas cosas. Necesito que alguien me ayude.

Conectó el televisor y en pantalla apareció la telenovela de la tarde que ponían todos los días laborables a eso de las cuatro en Hi-TV. Se durmió enseguida. A las dos horas despegó los párpados, algo confundida, y se deshizo de las gafas para limpiarlas. Entonces, con un espejo delante comprobó lo bien que le sentaba no llevarlas y recordó un trocito de lo que leyó esa misma mañana. Al parecer la aptitud intuitiva servía tanto en una máquina como en un organismo vivo. Sonrió y lo utilizó pero no notó nada extraño, se sentía igual que siempre. Quizás, con un poco más de manejo lograría entender perfectamente el sistema nervioso central y la función de cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Pero para eso aún faltaba mucho.

Otra vez la voz enérgica de Milly Ashford la sacó de sus cavilaciones. En verdad odiaba el sonido de esa voz y a quien pertenecía. Una persona inteligente, rica, guapa y con suerte en la vida que siempre estaba compadeciéndola.

– ¡Soy Milly Ashford, la enérgica presentadora de las noticias de la noche! –Se presentó, dejando la modestia en un segundo plano.– A continuación los titulares de la noche.

La cabecera del telediario apareció y varias secuencias de videos comentados describían lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas por el mundo. En particular, le llamó la atención el último. En la tele salían imágenes de la última vez que Nunnally viajó a Japón, haría poco más de un año.

– En otro orden, Kaguya Sumeragi, canciller de la Federación Unida de Naciones viajará a Britannia a visitar a la emperatriz Nunnally con el fin de comentar y firmar la Carta Sigma –anunció una voz masculina–. El recorrido aún no se ha hecho público.

Nina Einstein reflexionó sobre eso último. Aún no habiéndose filtrado el recorrido, sabía donde comenzaría (en el _Phoenix Airport_) y donde acabaría (en el Palacio Imperial). Así con un mapa de la ciudad en la mano dedujo también que por las amenazas, tomarían rutas secundarias que desembocaran en_ King's Street_. Le vino a la mente que seguramente haría el recorrido en un G-1, por lo que lo más probable era que tomara la _Lundagatan Street_ una calle ancha por la que no había nunca tráfico.

Definitivamente, sólo por el ambiente, iría a ver la caravana el día del desfile. _Sólo por el ambiente._

XXX

Un soldado de asalto fue el encargado de dejar sobre la mesa de Maldini los informes sobre la seguridad del convoy. No parecía nada exagerado a simple vista, pero siempre solían haber unidades que no aparecían en los documentos oficiales por si se filtraban, como en ese caso.

– Señor Maldini, los documentos –dijo al dejárselos de golpe delante de las narices.

– Gracias Heinkel, luego les echaré un vistazo. Por cierto: ¿Ha llegado sano y salvo todo el material?

– Sí señor. Los veinticinco frames, las armas de fuego y los explosivos. Todo. No falta nada.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa y cogió los papeles. Muy rápido, ojeó los títulos para asegurarse de que estaban todos y con la mano derecha hizo un ademán al soldado para que se fuera.

– Por favor, Heinkel, cierra la puerta al salir e informa a los hombres de que sincronicen el canal 2 para mañana. Los que tengan problemas que utilicen el 2.1.

– _Yes, my Lord!_

XXX

– Nunnally, ¿verdad que sabes que los grupos terroristas van a estar atentos a cualquier movimiento de Kaguya? –Se interesó Cornelia.

Estaban en uno de los salones del palacio, el favorito de la nueva emperatriz; construido intentando emular el arte barroco. Las paredes eran doradas y los ventanales, muy amplios, ofrecían unas magníficas vistas del jardín de abajo.

– Lo sé, pero para que todo esto se solucione todas las partes deben dar una imagen de seguridad.

Guilford sonrió ante la determinación con la que la emperatriz había formulado su discurso y se permitió sonreír.

– El propio _Knight of One_, Gino Weimberg se encargará de todo desde aquí. No hay nadie mejor que él para esta situación –apostilló Gilbert.

Cornelia consultó su reloj y comprobó que eran las seis. Como princesa y esposo debían acudir al Museo de Arte Contemporáneo en pleno centro de Forket, la segunda ciudad más importante del Imperio para la inauguración de una nueva sala dedicada a la naturaleza, más bien al cuerpo femenino. Estaba muy cerca de Pendragón, pero dando a la costa. Allí era donde estaban la inmensa mayoría de villas imperiales y donde antiguamente se erguía el Mausoleo Imperial, que Lelouch ordenó destruir.

– Lo siento Nunnally, debemos irnos –la mujer se levantó, dio un abrazo a su hermana, luego cogió la mano de Guilford y le ayudó a levantarse, a causa de la ceguera no podía valerse por sí mismo, aún no dominaba ni el lenguaje Braile ni los bastones.

El hombre se levantó y se inclinó en donde creía que estaba la emperatriz. Tuvo que acercarse ella para darle un abrazo.

– Divertíos en la inauguración –deseó vi Britannia.

– Bueno, no sé si podré divertirme mucho. Para mi todos los cuadros son iguales –replicó el caballero, sonriente.

– Mejor así –Cornelia se apuntó a la conversación–, no me hace gracia que mi esposo vea cuadros de mujeres desnudas, a no ser que esa mujer sea yo –le guiñó un ojo a la emperatriz, y ésta se sonrojó.

Ambos salieron por el gran portón que conducía al pasillo y por ella entró otra persona. Se inclinó ante ella y le dio dos besos en la mejilla y un rápido abrazo, luego se sentó en el lugar más oscuro de la sala, donde sólo eran visibles sus brillantes zapatos nuevos.

Los ojos del extraño visitante recorrieron la habitación y acabaron en la mesa de cristal frente a la joven postrada en una silla de ruedas.

– Es de buena educación saludar –espetó Nunnally de repente, alegre.

El visitante asintió y sonrió.

– El anuario 2017–2018 de la Academia Ashford –leyó–. Veo que tienes la versión sin censurar.

La chica bajó sus ojos azules al libro abierto por una página en la que salían Kallen, Lelouch, Suzaku y Nina. Solía hojearlo todos los días casi siempre en compañía de Guilford y Cornelia. Últimamente ambos pasaban mucho tiempo con ella, pues se había prestado para ayudar a Gilbert a aprender a leer en Braile.

– Lo leo siempre –respondió muy rápida–, hace que me acuerde de cómo era todo antes.

– Lo entiendo –suspiró el invitado–, yo también suelo ver los álbumes de fotos de tiempo atrás. Pero nunca me gusta como salgo. Ya has visto algunas fotos de cómo era yo antes.

– Sí, y tú también de cómo era yo hace un par de años –rió–. De todas formas, como dice Cornelia: "hay que mirar al pasado para saber avanzar hacia el futuro".

El invitado mostró una amplia sonrisa.

– Tú no has cambiado casi y no es comparable una cosa a la otra –arguyó.

– Bueno –bufó la castaña–, de todas maneras, todos debemos aceptarnos como somos. ¿No crees?

– Todos debemos aceptarnos a nosotros mismos tal como somos si ya no hay posibilidad de cambiar para mejor.

Nunnally rió. El invitado desvió la vista de nuevo al anuario de la Ashford y a su lado vio un montoncito de fotos esparcidas por el borde de la mesa. Todas ellas pertenecían a Suzaku Kururugi: estudiando, tirado en el césped, con Lelouch, vestido con el traje del Lancelot, con Euphy, con Kallen...

– ¿Te gusta Suzaku, verdad Nunna? –Preguntó sin venir a cuento.

– Bueno... Suzaku está...

Se produjo un silencio algo tenso antes de que el invitado volviera a hablar nuevamente.

– Me lo contaste hace un mes, Nunnally. Soy de confianza. No hay nadie escuchando.

– Aún así, no debe enterarse cualquiera de que Suzaku está...

– ¿Vivo? Ya, pero no hay nadie escuchando. Puedes hablar sobre ello libremente aquí. No hay micros ni nada por el estilo –sonrió–. Conviene hablar sobre ello con Cornelia, Guilford, Gino... ellos lo saben ¿Verdad?

– Claro... se lo comenté yo, igual que a ti –dijo.

El invitado se levantó de la silla y de un bote se sentó en la mesa, tomando una panorámica perfecta de la enorme sala.

– ¿Zero vendrá con Kaguya? –Preguntó.

– No –negó–. Lo hablamos hace poco Suzaku y yo. No conviene que los dos viajen a la vez a un país extranjero. Lo mismo pasa con Cornelia y yo o con Tianzi y Li-Xingke.

– Claro... debe haber alguien siempre en casa ¿No?

La ojiazul sonrió una vez más.

– ¡Pues claro! –Espetó– Un barco sin capitán está condenado a la deriva.

– Siento no pensar como tú, Nuna. La anarquía es la forma perfecta de gobierno.

– Y aún así tu perteneces a él.

Alguien dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta. Era la señal que tenía el visitante para salir. No podía estar mucho tiempo, tenía otros asuntos que atender.

– ¡Oh, ya han venido a recogerme! –Exclamó– Justo cuando la conversación se estaba poniendo interesante. Lo siento Nuna, debo dejarte.

– ¿Tan pronto? –Cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho y añadió–: Solo has estado cinco minutos.

– Los suficientes para ver lo guapa que está mi hermana mayor hoy –al ver que sus palabras no surtían el menor efecto agregó–. Créeme, lo siento. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Vendré más a menudo a verte. Tengo una cita.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Una cita?

El visitante sonrió.

– Natural.

– ¿Con una chica quizás? –Inquirió– ¿Con una chica que conozca? ¿O con un chico? –Fantaseó.

El invitado se rascó la cabeza e intentó inventarse una escusa convincente, pero no tenía caso. Nunnally siempre le pillaba las trolas.

– Quizás.

– Quizás ¿Eh? O es sí o es no. Dime, ¿la conozco?

– No –negó enérgicamente al tiempo que abría la puerta.

– Pues entonces quiero conocerla –pidió.

Al ver que seguía avanzando añadió:

– Te lo ordeno como Emperatriz.

Él volteó la cabeza y ahogó una carcajada.

– Si no me lo pides como hermana, nada.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó. Una bajó en ascensor y hubo recorrido el visitante el pasillo, llegó al florido jardín cubierto por una muy fina capa de nieve blanca. Un hombre fue a recogerlo a la fuente y le condujo a través de aquel bosque hasta la salida, donde le esperaba un Rolls-Royce _Phantom_ de diseño exclusivo, valorado en cuatrocientos cincuenta mil dólares.

El coche, presentaba el aspecto exterior del _Phantom_ de toda la vida, sin embargo, por dentro su propietario se sentía como en un búnquer. Tenía: ordenador, conexión a Internet vía wi-fi, teléfono, impresora, escáner, controlador de temperatura, botón del pánico... Los cristales tenían cinco centímetros de grosor, a prueba de balas, y la carcasa era de una aleación de titanio y hierro mejorada con pequeñas cantidades de cobre y otros metales. En el maletero guardaba botellas de oxígeno, mantas, armas, agua, comida y repuestos de todo lo que había en el interior. Sí, definitivamente aquello era una fortaleza móvil.

– ¿A dónde? –Preguntó el conductor desde delante. Vestía completamente de negro.

– ¿A dónde va a ser, Sebastian? A Alighieri –mandó.

Tras dar la orden subió un cristal separador para tener más intimidad y sacó un teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón, marcó el número uno y a los tres pitidos, cuando se lo cogieron, habló.

– Al final Suzaku no vendrá a Britannia. Tenías razón, una vez más. Kaguya Sumeragi sí vendrá y tendremos el privilegio de estar en primera fila el día de la ceremonia de la firma. ¿Qué te parece?

XXX

Dos días después Kaguya se despertó algo mareada de su siesta en el avión que la tenía que llevar a Britannia. Los golpecitos amables de Kallen la hicieron salir del sueño.

– Mh... ¿Ya hemos llegado? –Susurró.

– Sí –asintió Kouzuki de un modo muy maternal– ¿Has dormido bien?

Ella movió la cabeza indicando que sí, y luego preguntó la hora.

– Las diez y media... no... las once menos veinte. Sí, las once menos veinte.

Toudou abrió la puerta del compartimento en el que estaban y les dijo que ya podían bajar, que estaba todo en orden.

– Nada más salir habrá un dispensador de frames G-1 esperándote. Llegaremos muy pronto al hotel, allí podrás descansar unas cuantas horas antes de la reunión –explicó el general de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

El hombre cogió el equipaje ayudado por dos asistentes que viajaban con ellos en otro compartimento y que habían entrado con Toudou mientras las dos chicas salían. Esperándoles en tierra firme estaba Cornelia. Todos se saludaron estrechándose la mano. Los que anteriormente habían compartido campo de batalla (tanto estando en lados opuestos como en el mismo) no tenían muchas ganas de formalismos innecesarios. Querían acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello.

Aún así Toudou había cogido estima a Guilford, el hombre contra el que tantas veces peleó. No mantenían ningún tipo de amistad, sólo mutuo respeto, que ya era mucho.

– ¿Dónde está tu marido?

– Tiene revisión médica. Le daré recuerdos de tu parte, Kyoshiro.

– Espero que le vaya bien la recuperación –deseó el japonés.

– Yo también. La vedad es que no es fácil pero bueno... tiempo al tiempo.

XXX

Kanon Maldini vislumbraba a través del sistema Factsphere los planos de las calles por las que iba a pasar el convoy. Después de comprobar que todo estaba como él sabía que iba a estar, cambió el plano por la televisión. Hi-TV. Todavía no se habían enterado de por donde iba a pasar todo. Sin embargo, por la calle ya había un montón de gente agolpada controlada por algunos policías.

La Real Orden de Caballería estaba en sus posiciones y atacarían después de detonar las dos bombas a mitad de camino.

– A ver... –Maldini se preparó para hablar– dentro de unos diez minutos, cuando la cabalgata ésta llegue a la mitad, detonaremos las dos bombas de delante, poco después las de atrás y el ataque comenzará. Cada equipo según se pautó con anterioridad. No –y repitió–, no quiero improvisaciones. No os arriesguéis a perder la vida, tampoco es el caso. Si veis que no podéis continuar haced estallar el frame para que haga el máximo daño posible y utilizad el sistema de eyección de cabina. ¿Comprendido?

– _Yes, my Lord! _–Exclamaron todos.

XXX

Nina salió de su casa a las cuatro y media y a las cinco en punto ya estaba allí. Había logrado colocarse en primera fila, justo tras la valla. Toda la gente se empujaba por ver pasar la caravana y los gritos y las descalificaciones eran abundantes. Hizo como si no oyera las que iban dirigidas a ella y se asomó para ver si veía a su antigua amiga.

XXX

Kouzuki Kallen, que había llegado un par de horas antes que Kaguya, dirigía el pelotón y tras ella a izquierda y derecha se encontraban los Akatsuki voladores de los demás miembros de la Orden, controlados por Toudou. Tras ellos unos Vincents y los demás partícipes de la seguridad de aquella tarde.

De repente un fuerte estruendo seguido de otro igual retumbó entre los edificios. En el suelo apareció un cráter y Nina notó como la acera bajo sus pies caía. Resbaló y se fue al suelo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con toda la gente corriendo de un lugar a otro, algunos incluso por encima de ella. Se levantó gracias a un Knight que le tendió una mano y vio que de todos los lados estaban disparando a la caravana. La joven también vio algunos pequeños incendios que por sus meses trabajando con Lloyd y Cecile identificó como frames que habían sido reventados. En un momento dado oyó un grito que venía del cielo, de una cabina eyectada:

– _All hail Britannia!_

Lo comprendió todo en ese momento: el asalto estaba siendo perpetrado por un grupo terrorista de la misma Britannia. En ese momento, como un flash, le vino a la mente que podía usar todo eso para su propio provecho y dando un golpe al mismo hombre que la había ayudado a levantarse saltó la valla camino al campo de batalla. Sorteó algún pequeño incendio y esquivó por suerte un par de proyectiles antes de llegar a su objetivo: una cabina de Akatsuki que había vacía y por las luces que veía, operativa.

Haciendo acopio de toda su valentía entró dentro de ella y estableció conexión con la única red que no estaba asociada a los Black Knights de Britannia. Para ello utilizó su geass. Conectó con el de las siglas_ GA_. Sabía que en el ejército de Schneizel _GA_ correspondía a Gareth, así que el robot de combate más poderoso lo asoció al líder. No sabía que decir y únicamente le salió una única palabra.

– Hola –saludó en inglés.

– ¿Knights? –Contestó una voz que le sonaba de algo.

– No soy un Knight –dijo.

– ¿Quién eres entonces? –Preguntó en el mismo idioma– ¿Cómo has accedido a la red?

Esa voz... tan familiar... enseguida recordó a quién pertenecía: Conde Kanon Maldini, general de primera y primer asistente de Su Alteza Schneizel.

– ¿Kanon? ¿Kanon Maldini? –Inquirió.

Éste abrió los ojos como platos dentro de su frame.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? ¿Quién eres?

– Soy un aliado –contestó–. Puedo ayudaros a cambio de un favor.

– Yo... –musitó–. No necesitamos ayuda.

En ese preciso instante las dos bombas de la retaguardia estallaron y a esas explosiones les siguieron las de dos Vincent de la R.O.C.

– Por lo que puedo ver, sí. Kanon Maldini, te conozco y te aseguro que soy de fiar –esas palabras sonaron más frías de lo que en un principio pretendía–. Sigue mis órdenes al pie de la letra y ganarás esta batalla y todas las que quieras. A cambio... necesito un favor.

– ¿Cuál? Nosotros...

– Está al alcance de tu mano y no variará mucho de lo que tú pretendes. Sígueme. ¿Aceptas?

El castaño se restregó una mano por la cara. Estaba con el agua al cuello, sus unidades caían como moscas.

– De acuerdo –aceptó–. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Nina conectó el sonar Factsphere y vio que efectivamente, las fuerzas asaltantes estaban muy mermadas gracias al Guren de Kallen.

– El objetivo será secuestrar a Kaguya Sumeragi –ordenó–. Quiero que los Sutherland con Air-Wing System cubran a los Glasgow hasta la puerta trasera del G-1. Que los demás mantengan sus puestos como hasta ahora. Yo en persona abriré la puerta.

Kanon se apresuró a retransmitir las órdenes a sus hombres. No parecían nada del otro mundo y aún seguía preguntándose por qué aceptaba la ayuda de aquél misterioso desconocido al que erróneamente señaló como hombre.

– Voy a parar de hablar un momento. Luego reanudaré la conexión desde otro puerto. Seguid las órdenes –se despidió.

Nina Einstein recordaba que la mayoría de los frames tenían bajo del panel un pequeño armario que utilizaban para guardar allí unas pocas provisiones y un uniforme de reserva. La joven se apresuró a vestirse con la chaqueta negra y se puso el casco reglamentario de los BK. Después hizo una llamada a otro Akatsuki.

– La capitana Kouzuki Kallen me ha dado la orden de que te informe Unidad 626 de que pares –mintió. Había obtenido el numero de serie gracias a que era el mismo que el de comunicación.

El piloto del frame obedeció ingenuo y desplegó la escalera de la cabina para que subiera. Una vez allí disparó al piloto con una pistola eléctrica que había encontrado en el mismo compartimento que el uniforme. Echó el cuerpo inconsciente de una patada, replegó la escalera y tomó vuelo. Luego volvió a comunicarse con Maldini.

– ¿Qué tal? –Dijo en forma de saludo.

– Todo cumplido. Date prisa, las unidades Glasgow no tardarán en ser eliminadas.

– De acuerdo. Quiero que te dirijas allí también.

– ¿Eh? –Gritó– Estoy cubriendo la parte de atrás, si paro llegarán los refuerzos en muy poco tiempo.

– Hazme caso, ve allí y ataca a los que se acerquen. Espera ordenes ¿De acuerdo?

Nina volvió a cerrar esa conversación e intentó una con la unidad 01. Suponía que era la de Kouzuki Kallen, piloto del Guren y dirigente de la caravana. Ensayó voz de hombre antes de hablar, ella podía reconocerla y no quería arriesgarse. Sería el final del principio.

– Capitana Kallen Kouzuki, aquí unidad 73. Informo de que he avistado un Gareth enemigo en la puerta trasera de la G-1.

– Entendido. Gracias por el aviso.

XXX

Kallen Kouzuki alzó el vuelo camino a la parte trasera del expendedor de frames para acabar con él. Nada estaba saliendo como esperaba, el defender el convoy era una misión que le venía grande.

Una vez allí redujo la potencia de la onda de radiación un diez por ciento pues si se pasaba podría dañar la arquitectura del lugar y el que cayeran los edificios aplastándolos a todos no era una solución loable.

Se dispuso a atacar, pero le sorprendió el que el frame negro alzara el vuelo de repente y disparara los Hadron contra los Glasgow. Había caído en una trampa. Aprovechando la explosión y su onda de energía querían hacer un agujero por el que pasar adentro del vehículo.

XXX

Maldini no se lo creía. ¿Sería ese el nacimiento de un nuevo Zero? Quizás sí. Había tenido que sacrificar unos pocos hombres pero... el fin justifica los medios. Siempre.

XXX

Todo el mundo dentro del módulo de transporte intentaba ocultar a Kaguya la precaria situación en la que se encontraban pero una vez ésta vio como el Gareth de Maldini atravesaba una pared y se paraba frente a ella todo se fue al traste.

– ¿Qué haces ahí Kallen? ¿Cómo te has...? –Toudou no paraba de avasallar a preguntas.

– No... ¡Toudou, ven a la parte de atrás, trae a alguien! –Exigió– No puedo ocuparme de todos.

– ¡Sólo son quince! –Gritó.

– ¡Ven! –Exigió de nuevo antes de cerrar la comunicación.

Tras el asaltante negro, aparecieron un Vincent volador, tres Sutherland igual y un Vincent sin alas. En muy poco tiempo acabaron con los Knights que estaban por allí. Luego, después de todos, entró el Akatsuki. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, intentado evitar que nadie entrara.

– Maldini, apresa a Sumeragi y llévatela lo antes posible. Acaba con cualquiera que se entrometa.

XXX

– ¡¿Qué? –Exclamó Gino cuando le informaron de lo que estaba pasando– ¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo los Knights? Quince frames contra cuarenta... y salen perdiendo. ¿Ésto qué es?

XXX

– ¡Quieto! –exclamó Kallen al piloto del Gareth.

El Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. estaba muy limitado en un lugar tan pequeño como era aquél y más con todos esos Knights a su alrededor intentando librar a Kaguya de los asaltantes. Aún así, Kouzuki no se dio por vencida y reajustado los parámetros de ataque logró echar al Gareth mientras dos Vincents tras ella se ocupaban de los demás.

– ¡Kallen Kouzuki! –Exclamó Maldini, con un deje de nostalgia en el habla– ¡Cuanto tiempo! ¿No?

A la japonesa le sorprendió oír esa voz al otro lado del aparato por dos cosas: una, la conocía, y dos, no se podía explicar como un externo había logrado invadir un servidor de comunicaciones creado por Rakshata Chawla en persona.

– ¡Así que tú eres el cabecilla, Maldini! –Dijo– Preparate para lo peor.

Kallen hizo que los landspinner del frame rojo tocaran suelo y muy rápidamente se dirigió a su objetivo con el brazo en posición de ataque. El Gareth estaba disparando los Hadron pero el escudo de radiación del frame la protegía a ella y a los demás. No podía olvidar que detrás de ella estaban una emperatriz y la canciller de la Federación.

– Maldini, retirada –ordenó Nina desde el Akatsuki. Estaba volando sobre todo el tumulto, a punto de escapar.

El propio ex-conde se sorprendió de lo poco en que tardó en obedecer las órdenes que le habían sido dadas. No estaba muy acostumbrado a obedecer desde la pérdida de Schneizel.

– Retirada –comunicó a sus hombres.

– Pero... señor, ya casi... –replicó alguno.

– Retirada, ahora. ¿O queréis morir?

Dos bombas más estallaron por obra y gracia del detonador que el fundador de la R.O.C. tenía en la mano y aprovechando la confusión causada por la polvareda salieron volando, literalmente.

– Maldini, escríbeme a nada más llegar a tu destino.

Se notaba que fuese quien fuese el que les brindaba ayuda era un tipo inteligente. Le había dado una dirección de correo electrónico alojada en un servidor público del que habían miles de millones de cuentas. Imposible de rastrear.

– ¿No nos acompañas? –Inquirió.

– Estaremos en contacto –se despidió tomando la dirección opuesta a ellos.

Todos los seguidores del ex-ayudante de Schneizel se sorprendieron al ver el rumbo que tomaba su salvador, en vez de acompañarles a su guarida. El antiguo conde tardó unos veinte minutos en explicarlo todo de forma detallada. Todos le soltaban lo mucho que dudaban y le explicaban su preocupación de que fuera un topo, a lo que él respondía que sabía tan poco como ellos y que "lo mejor es esperar y ponerse en contacto con él... o ella".

XXX

El piloto del Tristán se restregó las manos por la cabeza al comprobar el destrozo tan grande que habían conseguido provocar quince frames que ni de lejos podían competir con los suyos.

– Esto debe ser un sueño... –musitó en voz baja– ¿Kallen, estás bien? –Preguntó, al ver a la chica deprimida.

– Todo lo bien que se puede estar en una situación así –respondió cansada.

Gino suspiró y le brindó un abrazo. Y en el momento exacto en el que se humedecía los labios para seguir hablando salió proyectado en la fachada de un edificio el escudo de Britannia y tras un fundido en negro apareció alguien sentado de espaldas a la cámara que se giró tras un par de segundos de emoción intensa.

Kanon Maldini entrecruzó los dedos frente a su barbilla, parpadeó y sonrió. Por lo que se veía detrás, estaba dentro de un knightmare frame.

– Queridos miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros: Hola –saludó.

Gino se echó atrás mientras la gran mayoría de los que estaban viendo la imagen se echaron hacia adelante, con expectación. Toudou abrió mucho los ojos y Kallen murmuró una palabrota.

Tras esa pausa teatral, el hombre joven que estaba dando el comunicado se presentó como lo que era: un opositor a la Federación Unida y a la "nueva" Britannia de Nunnally.

– Soy Kanon Maldini, ex-conde de Maldini, ex-general de las Fuerzas Armadas de Britannia, ex-primer ayudante de Su Alteza Imperial Schneizel, segundo príncipe de Britannia; y actual Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería: un grupo formado para combatir la "nueva" Britannia que fue impuesta por el Emperador Demonio Lelouch vi Britannia hijo de Marianne Lamperouge, diecisieteavo sucesor al trono del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, Emperador noventa y nueve a la fuerza del mismo, y una gran deshonra, cuyo legado de atrocidades contra la expansión perpetuó su hermana, Nunnally vi Britannia, sucesora número cien al trono del Imperio. Hoy, día siete de febrero, con sólo dieciséis hombres fieles y la ayuda Divina comienza una cruzada contra todo aquello que no va con los principales títulos de Britannia: valentía, justicia, honra y dignidad. Yo, Kanon Maldini, convoco las Cruzadas. Convoco las Cruzadas Modernas por restituir la nobleza, que era lo que el pueblo britannian quería y luchar contra todo lo que no es noble, bueno y puro.

La proyección se acabó, y de repente alguien advirtió que esa transmisión también se estaba dando las pantallas de los frames que intervenían en la operación, y en de todas las televisiones con sede en Pendragón. Alguien había logrado interrumpir la comunicación desde un servidor interno de cada compañía para reproducir esas imágenes a toda una ciudad. O todo el país quizás. Una hazaña solo lograda hasta el momento por Diethard Reid con los Caballeros.

XXX

El móvil de la misteriosa persona que muy poco tiempo atrás se había reunido con Nunnally empezó a vibrar, y de él salió un chillido perteneciente a la canción _Chop Suey _del grupo armenio System of a Down. Estaba sentado en un sillón de la biblioteca privada de Virgil Harpman, ex-conde y tutor legal suyo. Dejó el libro que se estaba leyendo –_Crimen y Castigo _de Dostoievski– y atendió lo que le enviaban. Era del propio ex-conde Virgil. El mensaje rezaba así:

"Tienes que ver ésto".

Tenía un archivo de video adjunto, con el nombre "ROC1mp4". Lo abrió y salió en pantalla la declaración de guerra del ex-conde Maldini.

Suspiró y se restregó los ojos, luego volvió a reproducirlo. _Vaya, así que contraatacan los nobles. _

El día anterior tenía que haberse reunido con una persona, con una chica, con la misma que le dijo a Nunnally; sin embargo, la visita se canceló en el último momento. Le dijeron que la cita se realizaría en el Castillo Alighieri, propiedad de Harpman; su casa.

XXX

El Consejo de la Orden era la agrupación de los oficiales de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros con más rango y experiencia. Eran los líderes de la facción militar de la Federación Unida de Naciones.

Los catorce que componían aquél selecto consejo estaban reunidos por videoconferencia cada uno desde un lugar del globo. Eran los siguientes: Zero, Kyoshiro Toudou, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Conrelia li Britannia, Kallen Kouzuki, Hong-Gu, Li-Xingke, Nagisa Chiba, Gino Weimberg, Kaname Ohgi, el ex-conde Lloyd Asplund, Rakshata Chawla, Villetta Nu y Zhou Xianglin.

Villetta y Ohgi al vivir en la misma casa hablaban desde un único ordenador.

– Hoy nos han dejado en evidencia –comenzó Lloyd Asplund–. Normal con unos G-1 de primera generación. Mucho mejorar los frames pero nadie se fija en las bases de éstos.

– Sin embargo ese no es el problema –cortó Zero–, el fallo está en lo estratégico.

– No –negó Cornelia–, el fallo no está en el diseño del convoy sino en Maldini. Con quince o dieciséis frames, no me acuerdo cuántos eran, se cargó unos cuarenta y casi consiguió capturar a Kaguya Sumeragi y Nunnally.

– ¿Qué sabemos sobre Maldini? –Preguntó Hong-Gu.

– Gilbert, tú hiciste prácticas con él o algo ¿No? –Preguntó Villetta.

– Sí, pero no lo suficiente para conocerlo. Lo mejor sería hacer una investigación completa sobre él –sugirió el caballero ciego.

– Para dentro de un mes puedo tener su vida en doscientas páginas o menos –se ofreció Nagisa.

– Perfecto. Pero de todas formas creo que él no era el que dirigía la operación –sugirió Li-Xingke.

– ¿En qué te basas? –Preguntó Ohgi.

– Luché con él y su estilo es... de otra manera.

– Ha podido aprender de Schneizel durante todos estos años, o quizás es que ha cambiado... –barajó Villetta– Todo puede ser.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Zero preguntó a Kyoshiro y Nagisa qué tal estaban Kaguya y la emperatriz.

– Algo deprimidas, como podrás entender –respondió–. No están heridas ni nada. Nunnally está en Palacio y Kaguya ahora mismo estaba viendo el programa de ese humorista tan famoso... ese que tiene gafas...

– Hemos quintuplicado la protección –dijo de repente Gino–. Tenemos de todo ahí. Hay helicópteros y frames sobrevolando la zona. Por tierra hay frames, coches, gente a pie, motos, tanques incluso. También hay grupos de voluntarios patrullando por todo el distrito.

– Entendido –la respuesta agradó a Suzaku.

– También hay apalancados un par de G-1 cerca –añadió Lloyd–. Hablando de G-1, estoy haciendo los planos del prototipo de G-2.

– No nos interesa –cortó Rakshata.

– Tú te callas –le negó la palabra.

Ohgi suspiró y pasó a hacer la pregunta del millón. _¿Está Kaguya Sumeragi segura en Britannia?_

– Sí, lo está –respondió muy rápido el _Knight of One. _

– Totalmente –añadieron Kallen y Toudou al unísono–. Antes hemos fallado pero... no se volverá a repetir. Ella está segura con nosotros, la estaremos vigilando a todas horas –prosiguió el japonés.

– Tampoco creo que sea necesario estar encima de ella a todas horas –soltó Zhou Xianglin.

– Por supuesto que no –apoyó Villetta–, y menos un hombre.

– Un hombre tan rudo como tú, además –añadió por lo bajo Hong-Gu.

Todos rieron sonoramente, excepto el aludido. No era momento para estar contentos, pero se reían por no llorar.

– No... en serio –habló Kallen–, yo compartiré habitación con ella. Nos lo pasaremos bien. Una noche de chicas.

– De chicas _sexys_ –sonrió Lloyd.

– Sólo tiene dieciséis años, conde pervertido –le recriminó una indignada Rakshata antes de darle una calada a su pipa.

– Dieciséis años, ya es toda una mujer. Sin ofender, Suza.

– ¿_Sexys_, eh? –se burló Gino, con la clara intención de molestar a Kallen.

– Por favor... seriedad –suplicó el enmascarado–. Si todo está en orden se puede dar por concluida la reunión. ¿Alguien tiene algo más de interés que añadir?

Todos guardaron silencio. Nadie parecía tener nada que decir en esos momentos, pues ya se había hablado todo lo que era de menester hablar.

– De acuerdo –dijo Zero de repente–. Aquí se acaba la reunión. Kallen, Nagisa, Toudou, dormid bien.

Poco a poco la gente fue yéndose de la conversación. Los primeros Villetta y Ohgi. Luego, por éste orden: Lloyd, Chawla, Hong-Gu, Zhou, Kallen, Xingke y los demás.

XXX

Kallen cortó la transmisión y subió a su cuarto. La red en Britannia de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros había sido "violada" en términos informáticos así que hasta que los ingenieros informáticos lo reparan todo, debían comunicarse por redes alternas: móviles, walkie-talkies especiales, ordenadores personales desvinculados a la red... y en ese caso uno de los ordenadores públicos que tenía el hotel instalado en la planta baja a disposición de los clientes.

Subió a la quinta planta y en un pequeño panel numérico de al lado de la _suite _a la que iba a entrar pulsó el código para que se abriera: 174. Luego buscó en su bolsillo la llave y la metió en la cerradura. Un chasquido interior entreabrió la puerta y le dio vía libre para entrar.

Cerró la puerta tras su paso y se dispuso a admirar las vistas que ofrecía la _suite_, de sesenta metros cuadrados en el corazón de Pendragón. Tras ella habían dos camas muy grandes. Naturalmente una era para ella y otra para la joven canciller, que se disponía a salir del baño en esos mismos instantes.

– Ya puedes entrar, Kallen –dijo alegremente–. Deberías darte una ducha, sienta de pu...

– Muy bien, se dice "Muy bien" –concluyó la pelirroja.

Kallen sonrió y le hizo caso. Una vez en el baño, se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y dejó que el cálido líquido resbalase lentamente por su cuerpo relajando sus músculos y obligándola a abandonar todos los pensamientos pesimistas que se entremezclaban en su mente y que la preocupaban.

XXX

Nina Eisntein no pudo dormir en toda la noche de la emoción. Había dejado el Akatsuki guardado en un viejo almacén abandonado donde esperaba que nadie lo encontrara. A las doce de la noche en punto del día del asalto recibió un e-mail.

"Soy yo, Maldini"

Presionó el botón de responder y le dio la dirección web de una cabina de chat diseñada por ella misma. Eso era mucho más seguro e irrastreable que una cuenta de correo fuese cual fuese. Además, la comunicación en tiempo real era necesaria a la hora de diseñar un buen plan de ataque.

"Necesito el nombre, antigua posición y foto de todos tus hombres. También necesito saber de qué recursos disponéis".

Cinco segundos después ya le había respondido.

"No puedo hacer eso, si llegas a ser un espía sería vendernos".

Le envió otro mensaje muy claro y muy conciso.

"Os he dirigido y os he salvado la vida. ¿Qué más queréis?"

Kanon Maldini se lo pensó unos instantes. Su experiencia le decía "Corta. Corta la comunicación ya" pero su intuición militar le alentaba. Le decía que lo hiciera, que efectivamente era de fiar...

"Permíteme dudar. No sabemos ni el nombre de la persona en la cual debemos confiar ciegamente".

Respondió muy pronto para sorpresa del castaño.

"Mi nombre es lo de menos en esta historia. Ponedme el nombre que queráis. No me importa cuál. Eso sí, si quieres que os continúe ayudando, necesito esos datos lo más pronto posible. O lo tomas o lo dejas, ex-conde Kanon Maldini".

Hizo caso a su corazón, a su intuición, a las señales. Cuando el asalto, sólo había hablado con él, no le había mostrado su aspecto, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de una persona cercana, una persona con la que había trabajado. Se rindió y acabó aceptando el trato. Además, había ayudado a matar a miembros de la Orden. Era tan asesino como él. No podía ser de los otros.

"Voy a confiar en ti y espero que pronto confíes tú también en mi. Espero no arrepentirme de lo que voy a darte".

Nina esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica. No creía que conseguir gente que confiara ciegamente en algo fuera tan fácil en los tiempos que corrían. Le sorprendió gratamente el haber conseguido tanto en tan poco tiempo sin necesitar siquiera dar su nombre.

"Tranquilo. Nunca te arrepentirás de haber confiado en mi".


	3. Lelouch de la Resurrección

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Dos: Lelouch de la Resurrección. **

Contrariamente a lo que Jeremiah le había prometido a Lelouch antes de partir a las costas mediterráneas, el trabajo en el campo era realmente duro. Levantarse todos los días a las siete para acabar a las dos con unos descansos a mitad de mañana de sólo veinte minutos eran un auténtico calvario. Y luego otra vez por la tarde una hora y media más... siempre que no hubiera necesidad de ayudar a Sayoko y Anya, que eran las que habitualmente se encargaban de hacer la compra.

– Anonimato total –le prometió Jeremiah a Lelouch el día después del Zero Réquiem, en la habitación que el pelinegro tenía asignada en una estancia oculta del Palacio Imperial.

El secreto de que estaba vivo y la verdadera intención del Zero Réquiem lo sabían solamente diez personas muy bien elegidas: Zero –Kururugi–, Nunnally vi Britannia, Cornelia li Britannia, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy, Kaname Ohgi, Tamaki, Kyoshiro Toudou, Villetta Nu, Kallen Kouzuki, Gino Weimberg, Gilbert G.P. Guilford, Hong-Gu, Li Xingke y Xianglin... aparte de los que vivían con él, que supiera.

Sin embargo, su localización exacta no la conocía nadie salvo Kururugi para la seguridad de todos. Evidentemente, todo sería mejor si nadie conociese su paradero.

Pasado un año desde aquel día en el que culminó su plan maestro, aún sentía dolores en el costado izquierdo y a veces, reviviendo esa escena en sueños, aún se caía de la cama. Lelouch, que no había alcanzado la inmortalidad como su padre hizo o CC, seguía teniendo su geass, aunque no lo utilizaba nunca. No había nadie allí con quien quisiera gastarlo y esperaba no tener que utilizarlo más, aunque internamente, en sus fueros internos, tenía el triste presentimiento de que aquella maldición aún le aguardaba alguna que otra triste sorpresa.

Lelouch Lamperouge desplazó las gafas de sol hasta la punta de la nariz y entornó los ojos bajo el ala del sombrero de playa. Se sentía observado. Levantó la vista y pudo ver frente a él a Anya Alstreim que le miraba con mucha preocupación; también pudo notar cómo le temblaban las piernas. Debía haber sucedido algo realmente malo, pues nunca la había visto así. El pelinegro la miró interrogativamente. Ella como respuesta le plantó en la cara su PDA de última generación que le había costado a Jeremiah y a Sayoko su buen dinero y a él su buen tiempo para configurarla.

Se encogió de hombros y volteó un poco la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué quería decirle con aquellos ademanes tan extraños. Aún en confianza, Anya no era demasiado parlanchina.

– Su PDA –dijo CC, que se encontraba echada sobre una hamaca tomando el sol de espaldas, únicamente vestida con un bikini lila muy sexy.

Ese día habían decidido hacer una escapada a la playa. Jeremiah se había olvidado de encargar un determinado tipo de semillas, y en la tienda no lo conseguirían hasta la semana próxima, por lo que ese tiempo se dedicarían al descanso. El trabajo tan intenso que habían realizado en el huerto estaba dando sus frutos, nunca mejor dicho; habían conseguido bastante dinero como para tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones. Y el lugar en el que estaban no podía ser mejor para ello, un paraíso en la Tierra.

La ciudad que se había convertido en su nuevo hogar se llamaba Cherí y estaba situada en España, que tras haber sido conquistada junto con Portugal por Schneizel, había recibido el nombre de Área Veintiuna. Cherí estaba delimitada del resto del país por el río Cíd por lo que se podía considerar como una pequeña isla en cuyo corazón había una cordillera sin nombre oficial, pero con apelativo: "Monte de las Rosas", por la gran cantidad de éstas que había.

Tenía una demografía de unos veinticuatro mil habitantes y varias celebridades de todas las nacionalidades tenían allí su residencia de verano: cantantes, ciclistas, futbolistas, celebridades... Era una ciudad muy productiva a nivel a agrícola, y el sesenta por ciento de todo que allí se cultivaba eran cítricos (más concretamente naranjas y limones). Sus habitantes hablaban un idioma conocido como_ gèrmanés_ que no tenía nada que ver con el alemán, sino que era una mezcla de cuatro idiomas diferentes, tres de ellos descendientes de lenguas románicas: inglés –por la conquista–, castellano penínsular, italiano y francés.

No siempre era fácil entenderse con ellos, pero les maravillaba la paciencia que tenían cuando iban a hacer las compras y los recados. Una de las cosas por las que eligieron vivir ahí fue por el clima, bastante parecido al de Pendragón y el lugar de Tokio del que venían: temperaturas templadas, lluvias esporádicas y nieve de muy de vez en cuando.

– ¿Tu PDA? –Preguntó Lelouch, sin saber de qué iba todo aquello.

– Su PDA –afirmó CC–. ¿Por qué otra cosa puede estar nerviosa? –Dijo mordaz.

Sonrió. Lelouch alargó el brazo y le cogió el aparatito a a la pelirrosa cuya mirada cada vez era más de angustia. _¿Se pone así por una simple PDA? ¿Pero no recuperó ya sus recuerdos? ¿Para qué diablos la quiere?_

La examinó desde todos los ángulos, luego probó a encenderla sin resultado. Presionó el botón de "_ON_" un par de veces más y le dio y un par de golpecitos. Nada, no había manera.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no la pones a cargar? –Quiso saber.

– Hará tres días. Se supone que la batería dura ochenta y mira cómo está... –se lamentó.

No parecía estar muy cascada, mas al contrario: Alstreim la cuidaba como oro en paño. Quitó la tapa de la parte de atrás y miró el estado de las pilas, que empezaban a funcionar automáticamente si la batería se agotaba.

– Las pilas te las cambié hará muy poco. No, no creo que se te haya acabado la batería ni nada así. ¿Se te ha caído o le has dado algún golpe últimamente?

– No, qué va –respondió rápida ella–. Estos días no la he utilizado casi.

– Bueno, la llevaremos a la tienda de electrónica mañana cuando bajemos al pueblo.

"Al pueblo"... realmente Cherí era una ciudad pues ya contaba con la población y las infraestructuras reglamentarias para serlo. Aunque entre sus nativos y visitantes que más sabían del lugar, siempre era "el pueblo".

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó Jeremiah, acercándose por detrás de donde estaba Lelouch, de frente a Anya.

– La PDA no funciona –resolvió Lelouch.

– Bah, bah, bah... –quitó importancia _Orange_– pensad que tenéis unos pocos días para descansar y tal... para divertiros como os plazca o como os venga en gana. Miradnos a mi y a Sayoko –Gottwald zarandeó una raqueta de playa por los aires–, estamos haciendo ejercicio y nos lo pasamos bien. ¿Sabéis a quien le convendría hacer ejercicio de aquí?

Todos enmudecieron. A nadie le interesaba saber a quién le hacía falta hacer ejercicio de allí.

– A vosotros. Sois unos vagos. Nacisteis cansados y vivís para descansar. Anya, y pensar que tú algún día tendrías que haber pagado mi pensión...

Lelouch rió entre dientes. CC volteó boca arriba y alargó el brazo hasta una mesita auxiliar que había cerca, tomó una revista del corazón y empezó a ojearla.

– Y tú igual, CC. Las revistas del corazón dichosas... cada semana tres o cuatro. ¿De verdad te interesa tanto saber con quién va a éste o con quién va el otro? Los periódicos... los periódicos son mucho mejor.

La sonrisa de Lamperouge cada vez era más grande y el hecho de que se estaba divirtiendo con aquella charla cada vez más evidente.

– Bueno, y tú... –le puso el puño sobre la cabeza– tú eres un caso aparte. Un fuera de serie. El gurú del descanso. El decano de la vaguería. ¡Más moverse y menos dormir! El descanso no hay duda de que es muy importante, pero también es muy importante vivir la vida. Dormir más de ocho horas al día es malgastar un tiempo precioso que podrías invertir en ponerte en forma, estudiar, leer un libro, trabajar, o pasear con CC, por ejemplo.

XXX

– Es muy extraño que esté así. –Repuso el encargado de la tienda de electrónica en la que habían comprado el cachivache, un hombre gordo medio calvo, con perilla y americana.– Dime, ¿quién te lo ha configurado?

Lelouch, que acompañaba a Anya a ver qué se podía hacer con la PDA rota, dio un paso al frente. Al hombre del otro lado del mostrador casi parecía que iba a darle un ataque de risa cuando preguntó por la edad de Lamperouge.

– Diecinueve –respondió.

El encargado sopesó el aparato en la palma de la mano derecha y se rascó la cabeza con la que tenía libre mientras pensaba en algo que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto que los britannians habían ido a tratar.

– Configurar un aparato así no es nada fácil. Es casi imposible que una persona de diecinueve años haya podido hacerlo y tú... –le miró de manera escéptica– ¿Estas seguro que no te la has cargado intentando hacerte el chulo delante de tu hermanita?

Cherí era una ciudad en donde la mayoría de la gente solía ser amable, respetuosa y tolerante. Sin embargo, cretinos siempre han habido en todas partes. El dependiente de esa tienda era uno de esos.

Anya y Lelouch cruzaron miradas. Los había "matado" a ambos con una sola frase.

– He estudiado en la Academia Ashford, donde he sido presidente del club de matemáticas, del de ajedrez, del de electrónica, del de física, del de química, del de debate, del de biología y del de ciencias. Además he sido vicepresidente y presidente del consejo estudiantil.

La academia de la que provenía, aún siendo para plebeyos, era bastante conocida por sus altas calificaciones y mejores deportistas. Sin embargo, los últimos dos años todo había cambiado. Desde allí Euphemia dio el aviso de que iba a crearse el Área Administrativa de Japón. Por no hablar, evidentemente, de que allí se habían ocultado Nunnally y Lelouch, hasta que éste último se hiciera dueño del mundo. Otros que habían pasado por ella eran tres de los doce Caballeros Round de la última generación –Anya, Gino y Suzaku–, la creadora del Freya –Nina Einstein–, la atractiva presentadora de las noticias de la noche de Hi-TV y por un tiempo prometida del conde Lloyd –Milly Ashford– , la terrorista y posteriormente mejor baza de los Black Knights – Kallen Kouzuki–, la espía y posteriormente baronesa Villetta Nu, y la fallecida en extrañas circunstancias según la prensa, Shirley Fanette.

– Y yo tengo diecisiete años –declaró Anya en voz baja, casi en un susurro.

El hombre levantó el dedo índice como si fuera a hablar, pero se calló y agachó la vista a la caja registradora que tenía delante de él. Esos dos jóvenes eran los primeros clientes del día y, además, podrían incluso haber dejado una buena cantidad de dinero por la reparación. Sin embargo... había desperdiciado una oportunidad de oro, todo por su afilada lengua.

– Mh... –reflexionó–, lo siento... quizás haya que abrirlo, lo miraré y si puedo os lo arreglaré. Podéis venir a por él mañana. En caso de ser reparable, os cobraré solo la mitad, por lo de antes. He sido muy grosero, he tenido un muy mal día.

Lelouch esbozó una sonrisa torcida y miró hacia abajo a la derecha, buscando la mirada de Anya. _¿Lo dejamos en sus manos? _Ella asintió. _De acuerdo. _Dejaron allí el aparato electrónico y salieron de la tienda a la _St. John Street _–cuyo verdadero nombre no era ese, sino _Calle Snt. Joahn_, según las pintadas que podían leerse en el asfalto en contra de Britannia–; se dirigían ahora al centro comercial más cercano, a comprar algunas cosas para el hogar. De camino se encontraron con la St. John's Church –o, como volvieron a leer en las pintadas, Iglesia de Snt. Joahn.

Ni Lelouch ni Anya eran dos personas muy creyentes que se dijese. Lelouch tenia cierta simpatía con el ateísmo y Anya podía ser considerada apateísta –gente a la que la religión no le importa lo más mínimo– puesto que nunca la había oído hablar nadie de aquél tema. Sin embargo, el dúo, por alguna razón desconocida, se vio atraído a aquél monumental edificio. Se acercaron a la calle de enfrente por iniciativa de Anya por el paso de peatones, sorteando al gentío que iba a hacer sus compras y a los coches.

Entraron en el patio de la iglesia y se acercaron al muro del campanario donde hablaban un poco de la historia. Según rezaba –y nunca mejor dicho– el cartel, la Iglesia de Snt. Joahn era un templo neoclásico construido sobre una antigua iglesia gótica de la cual aún existía la sacristía y el campanario. Comentaba que había sido recientemente restaurada y que cinco años atrás, cuando Britannia invadió España, varios presos políticos de todo el país acabaron enterrados vivos bajo el suelo que estaban pisando en esos mismos momentos. Lelouch dio un bote.

Pasaron de entrar dentro puesto que tras leer ese último párrafo se les habían quitado las ganas, y además no hubiese sido de muy buena educación irrumpir dentro cuando el cura ya estaba predicando.

Cuando volvieron a casa, Sayoko les aguardaba con la comida preparada y Jeremiah –que no había podido resistir la tentación– comiendo un rico bistec con patatas fritas. Comieron en armonía, todos menos CC.

– ¿Dónde está CC? –Inquirió el pelinegro tras haberse acabado el primer plato.

– Está en la casa abandonada –resolvió Jeremiah–. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en esa casa. No sé qué le ve. Está toda llena de polvo y porquería que dejan allí los jóvenes cuando se van a beber los fines de semana por la noche.

Lelouch acabó pronto y se marchó a buscarla. La casa abandonada solo estaba diez casas más allá, osea, a una calle de distancia. Era un lugar muy grande sin prácticamente nada que impidiera el paso. Era un terreno enorme –si ya de por sí los demás lo eran– que destacaba sobre el resto. El terreno estaba dividido en dos partes: norte y sud. La parte norte –que era en la que estaba la entrada– estaba dividida a su vez en dos más: la propia casa –dónde iban los jóvenes a beber y que a menudo utilizaban de picadero– y el jardín que ejercía como aparcamiento, picadero también, y aseo.

Ambas partes –norte y sud– estaban separadas por una especie de pared rocosa bastante difícil de sortear. Lelouch y CC eran los únicos que iban allí. El primero a regañadientes, sólo por acompañar a la segunda, y ella, porque según decía le gustaban las vistas.

– ¿Qué vistas? –Preguntó un día– Dan al jardín de una propiedad privada. Es intrusión en su intimidad.

Ahora, Lelouch estaba intentando llegar allí por una especie de senda secreta que la peliverde le había mostrado un día. Cuando al fin llegó a su destino, cansado y sucio de tierra, la bruja estaba mirando fijamente al lugar al que Lelouch no le gustaba que mirara.

– No puedes espiarlos –regañó desde atrás, procediendo a sentarse a su lado.

Fuertes gritos salían del objetivo de los ojos ambarinos de la chica. Lelouch suspiró. Las peleas allí empezaban rutinariamente al ponerse el sol. No eran solo peleas verbales, ambos –y todos– sabían que alguna que otra vez habían llegado a las manos. Sin embargo, por lo que pudieron percibir, no se trataba de malos tratos graves. Siempre se estaban chillando, y cuando los veían, por la calle, parecían una pareja completamente enamorada de cuarentones.

– Hoy se han puesto a discutir un poco antes –informó ella.

– Da igual cuando se pongan a discutir, no puedes meterte en sus asuntos. Venimos huyendo de problemas y no me gustaría nada que te metieras en más –confesó.

– No eres mi madre. No eres siquiera mayor que yo –espetó con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Sólo digo que no te metas en líos. Si algún día te pillan aquí podrían hasta denunciarte por intromisión ilegítima en su intimidad.

– ¿Y a ellos no por escándalo público? Sobre todo a él. Es un maldito machista –declaró.

– Eso no es asunto tuyo.

CC giró la cara y se encontró con un Lelouch aún más desengañado que cuando lo había conocido. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, se asemejaba más a esos abuelos gruñones que no paran de reñir y quejarse.

Tras pasarse allí dos horas hablando de sus cosas, volvieron cuando el sol ya se había puesto y empezaba a refrescar. El chico invitó a ponerse su chaqueta roja, pero ella la rechazó. Cenaron en paz y tranquilidad, miraron la televisión y al cabo de un rato se fueron todos a dormir.

Lelouch Lamperouge había cogido de la magnífica biblioteca que tenía la ciudad tres libros tan diferentes entre sí como Suzaku y él mismo: _La Divina Comedia _de Dante Alighieri, _Psicología de las masas y análisis del yo _del psicoanalista Sigmund Feud, y _Otello _de Shakespeare.

No era ningún secreto que él fuera un ávido lector que se pasaba muchas de sus noches – prácticamente todas aquellas en las que CC o no tenía ganas de "jugar" o se dormía antes de lo que tocaba... o se dormía él– leyendo en la cama. En parte, eso –y CC cuando sí quería "jugar"– era la causa por la que le costaba tanto levantarse al día siguiente. Le pasaba como a los niños cuando se quedan embobados hasta más allá de donde toca viendo la tele y a la mañana siguiente están a cero de energías para el colegio.

– Podrías leer libros más entretenidos –sugirió CC un día.

– _La Divina Comedia _es una obra apasionante sobre cómo un hombre creía que veía lo que nadie puede ver, el libro de Freud incita a que nos conozcamos más a nosotros mismos, y Otello es una obra maestra. Es más. Éste libro –señaló el de Feud, que descansaba en la mesilla– hace que disfrutes más de muchos libros y de muchas películas.

La peliverde sonrió muy sarcástica.

– Estamos en el año 2019 –recordó–. Existe Internet y existe la televisión.

– No tenemos tele en el cuarto... aún, e Internet aquí no va..., aún. Además, no hablemos de entretenimientos, que tu pasas el tiempo viendo como discute un matrimonio.

Los dos sonrieron. Era una afirmación muy cierta.

– Bueno... de todas formas...

– Te convendría leer –dijo firme Lelouch, cerrando el libro de Dante Alighieri–. Así es como se enriquecen las personas. La lectura es el alimento del alma.

– Yo viví en la época de Dante.

– Bueno. Pero no sabes cómo veía Dante el Infierno, el Purgatorio y el Cielo.

– Sí lo sé –declaro–. El Infierno muy malo, el Purgatorio muy regular y el Cielo muy bien. También sé que estaba enamorado de una tal Beatriz.

– No es exactamente como lo has dicho. La visión de Alighieri es muy particular. Realmente parece que sí haya bajado él a los Infiernos y tal. Y no está enamorado de Beatriz, sino siente admiración por ella, ya que representa a la gente que cree ciegamente en Dios. Es la virtud teologal de la fe hecha persona.

– Ya, claro...

– ¡Que sí! –Exclamó eufórico– Dante para los italianos es como Shakespeare para los ingleses, Cervantes para los españoles, Stieg Larsson para los suecos, Alexandre Dumas para los franceses, Brahm Stoker para los irlandeses...

– Vale, vale –se rindió–. Dante es un gran poeta y merece que se lean sus libros. Comprendido. Ahora, sin embargo, leer no es lo que más me apetece.

– ¿Y qué es lo que más te apetece? –sonrió pícaramente.

– Dormir –cortó dándose la vuelta. Lelouch hizo lo propio no sin mendigar un poco de sexo.

XXX

Nunnally recibió a Kaguya en el salón principal del Palacio –el lugar en el que dos días atrás había hablado con Cornelia, Guilford y ese extraño visitante relacionado con el ex-conde Virgil Harpman–, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, acercándose con la rapidez equivalente a la fuerza con la que Gino Weimberg la empujaba hacia ella. A causa de los incidentes del día anterior –para el que estaba fijado la primera reunión– relacionados con la novedosa Real Orden de Caballería del ex-conde Kanon Maldini todas las medidas de seguridad eran pocas.

Guilford despachó a los guardias imperiales y soldados que estaban allí como seguridad y cerró la puerta. Kallen Kouzuki le lanzó una mirada con la intención de ser discreta –que para nada lo era, porque la habían advertido todos– a Gino, que sonrió burlón. Se saludaron y tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa con forma de "W".

– Siento mucho lo del otro día, Kaguya –se lamentó la castaña.

Sumeragi se sonrojó y asintió todo lo firme y seria que pudo mientras con la mano derecha hacia ademanes cuya intención era quitarle importancia al asunto.

– ¿Te asustaste mucho? –Inquirió.

Cornelia gruñó un poco. No consideraba que preguntar por los detalles de un intento de secuestro en el que su vida había peligrado fuese una buena obertura para la reunión.

En esa reunión, Kaguya no firmaría todavía la Carta Sigma –a pesar de que ambos bandos creían en que tal como estaban las cosas era lo mejor– ese día, sino el siguiente, delante de un amplio público. El acto saldría en todos los medios de comunicación, y algunas publicaciones –como el periódico britanniano de pensamiento izquierdista _The Britannian Wall _o el ultra conservador pero no charlista-schneizelista _The Inquiror_– ya habían preparado una edición temática sobre la ceremonia.

La japonesa oyó el murmullo de la princesa pelimorada y sonrió.

– Sí, me asusté mucho cuando atacaron el transporte pero en ningún momento pensé que llegarían a secuestrarme –mintió con osadía– ya que tenía a Toudou y Kallen conmigo.

Nunnally suspiró aliviada e intentó grabarse en la mente que con esa pregunta ya se había tocado el tema todo lo que debía tocarse, y que sería mejor que las cuestiones de terrorismo o militares las tratase la Orden de los Caballeros Negros –su brazo militar–, que para eso estaba.

Cornelia li Britannia sacó unos dossieres de una bolsa de piel marrón que tenía preparada bajo la mesa. Cogió uno y pasó el resto al contertulio que estaba más cerca, para que hiciera lo mismo hasta que ya no quedara ninguno.

XXX

– La seguridad de Kaguya está garantizada, Zero –aseguró Chiba al enmascarado–. Hoy no tenemos por qué temer por su seguridad.

– El otro día creímos que todo ese protocolo de seguridad iba a ser algo imposible de sabotear. Sin embargo... nos sorprendieron. Unas fuerzas increíblemente inferiores a las nuestras nos dejaron en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Además han revindicado una organización terrorista pirateando más de cuarenta y tres canales de televisión alrededor del mundo, las ediciones digitales de más de doscientos periódicos y unas docenas de emisoras de radio. Calculamos que aproximadamente, con su discurso, un cuarenta por ciento de Britannia le apoyará.

Nagisa tragó saliva. Esa última afirmación era un mazazo puesto que cuando la Segunda Black Rebelion, les apoyó el mismo número de población de las islas.

– ¿Q-Quieres decir que con sola una emisión tienen lo que nos costó a nosotros dos años?

– No, no quiero decir eso. Quiero decir que se calcula que ese tanto por ciento comulgan con sus ideas, no que sean terroristas en potencia.

XXX

Puntualmente a las siete de la tarde, Kanon Maldini se conectó a la sala de chat que Nina había creado con el fin de tratar con la máxima confidencialidad todo el asunto de la R.O.C. No se saludaron siquiera y directamente Maldini expresó que estaba preocupado, y a continuación el por qué.

"No tenemos noticias de que nadie quiera apoyarnos" –se lamentó.

Nina Einstein sonrió. Era una tontería esperar que en un día y que con solo un intento de secuestro –fallido pero muy bien dirigido al fin y al cabo– la gente acaudalada ligada a su causa se volcase con ellos.

"Nos apoyarán cuando hagamos méritos para ello. Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes. Mañana se retransmitirá al mundo entero la ceremonia conocida como Firma de la Carta Sigma. Interrumpiremos las emisiones y provocaremos algún atentado a algún organismo importante. La Oficina de Hacienda es un buen comienzo, aunque no sé.".

El autodenominado Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería posó sus manos sobre el teclado, a punto de dar luz verde a todo aquello; pero por desgracia le interrumpieron. Llamaron con los nudillos a la puerta de madera y enseguida éste puso la pantalla en negro. Invitó a pasar y volteó la silla giratoria hacia su visitante. Era Heinkel Lorenz.

– Siento molestarle, señor, pero hemos recibido un comunicado de la casa de Berswick.

Su cara se iluminó. Sin embargo sabía lo que iba a venir después. Algún condicional.

– Nos apoyarán siempre y cuando demostremos ser de fiar. Hasta ahora el único que nos da apoyo incondicional es el Conde de Rosenkreuz. Si hacemos algo grande, el marqués de Berswick nos dará lo que pidamos: frames, explosivos, dinero, uniformes para los hombres...

– Tengo preparado algo para mañana, pero no sé si se llevará a cabo.

– Desde la humilde opinión de un servidor, me gustaría decirle que lo haga, señor. Sea lo que sea.

El castaño sopesó las palabras del moreno y cerró los ojos. Muy despacio tomó aire por la nariz y pausadamente lo expulsó por la boca.

– Señor, me marcho. He de atender un par de asuntos que me requieren.

Cerró la puerta y miró la pantalla del ordenador. Se preguntaba si le había sentado mal a Míster X–como él lo había apodado– el de repente dejarle de hablar. Miró los últimos mensajes.

"¿Qué opinas Maldini?"

"Maldini, ¿estás ahí?"

Luego de esos dos, aún había otro.

"No importa. Me pondré en contacto contigo cuando te necesite... si al final llego a llevarlo acabo. Suerte y prepara a tus hombres para cualquier cosa.

Berswick nos acabará apoyando sin condiciones"

_¿Cómo diablos sabe que Berswick ha entablado contacto con nosotros? _Se preguntó. Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente, otra vez. Luego se frotó con las manos la cabeza y se echó sobre la cama. Esos últimos días habían sido de locos.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Jeremiah fue quien acompañó a Anya a por la PDA. La pelirrosa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el que hubieran podido arreglarla. No podría vivir sin ella y su cámara fotográfica de veinte megapíxeles.

– Ha sido duro y difícil, pero la hemos podido salvar –aseguró el dependiente, tendiéndosela en la mano, relucía como el primer día–. No sé cómo pasó pero dos chips se quemaron y uno de los cables estaba mal conectado. Por suerte tenía un envío de cables de cero cinco en el almacén. Serán diez dólares, señor.

– Qué barato, ¿no Anya?

El hombre rió.

– Es que el otro día les prometí a su hija y a su hijo una rebaja sólo por ser ellos –anunció.

"Les prometí a su hija y a su hijo". Jeremiah intuyó lo evidente: que le estaban llamando viejo, y frunció el ceño. Sólo tenía treinta y nueve años. Aún no peinaba ni una sola cana y encima su estado de forma era envidiable. Aún cuando bajaba a la playa a correr notaba como las chicas le miraban y todo.

Anya sonrió. Se alegraba de que no sólo hubiera metido la pata con ella y con Lelouch.

– Gracias –murmuró Jeremiah con tono seco–, es usted muy amable.

– De nada, vuelva pronto.

Ambos echaron a caminar hasta la salida. Gottwald no paraba de soltar descalificaciones contra el tío que les había atendido en la tienda y que lo había hecho sentir como un viejo de sesenta años mínimo.

XXX

– Parece que no estás perdiendo el tiempo, Nina E. –aclamó una voz masculina desde atrás.

Dio un bote y se giró en un respingo. No esperaba oír esa voz ese día, y mucho menos en su casa.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó echándose atrás.

– No temas. Sólo he venido a controlarte un poco. No puedo dejar que mueras.

– Porque si no... –intentó explicar.

– Porque si no tendré que buscarme a otra persona que haga el trabajo, y dudo que haya otra persona más capacitada que tú en estos momentos para cumplir mi deseo.

El peligrís tomó asiento y se quitó el extraño aparato que llevaba en donde los ojos. Era como un visor rectangular de color morado muy claro.

– Recuerda que esto es un contrato –repitió el viejo lema–, no sólo por tu afán de venganza y de cambiar el mundo, sino también por respeto hacia mi, deberías sobrevivir.

La morena agachó la cabeza, y de repente sus lentes brillaron en la casi total oscuridad de la estancia. Esbozó una sonrisa en la que se veían casi todos sus dientes. Mao creyó sentir como una fuerte oleada de emoción le golpeaba.

– ¿De verdad crees que me van a matar? ¿No viste lo que hice el otro día? Aún está por llegar lo mejor –juró.

Él aplaudió un par de veces en su asiento y se estiró.

– Ya creo que lo vi. Fue algo realmente épico. ¿Sabes que en algunas páginas de Internet ya han empezado a llamar a Maldini _"el Zero de Britannia"_?

– Maldini no durará mucho con vida. Va a morir dentro de muy poco.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

– Es inexplicable. Simplemente sé que va a tardar relativamente poco en morir. Ya me he buscado un suplente para él y todo...

– ¿Quién?

La chica esbozó una sonrisa torcida. La primera del día.

– No creas que te lo voy a decir... aún. Ahora, con tu permiso, he de enviar un documento importante a Maldini.

– ¿Qué clase de documento?

– Una lista negra –sonrió.

XXX

El joven ex-conde estaba dormitando delante de la pantalla del ordenador cuando un sonido le sacó de los brazos de Morfeo. Se despertó apresuradamente y buscó el nuevo mensaje.

"Maldini. Creo que al final sí lo haremos" –saludó.

Se incorporó y empezó a escribir la réplica.

"¿Al final sí? Bueno... ¿qué haremos? Hoy es el día en el que se firma la Carta Sigma. Hoy a las diez de la noche".

Tardó un poco en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo fue muy contundente. Tanto que hasta el propio Maldini se preguntó si realmente lo que iban a hacer estaba bien.

"Oswald J.P.G Larsson. Nils-Erik Sandsholm. Sherlock Stark. Marcus Scane. Kirk Van Dick. Lucious Nerey. Harry Black. Lisbeth Murray. Erika Adolffsson. Bill Granger. Mátalos. A continuación te pasaré más datos sobre ellos. Eso sí. Debes matarlos antes de que empiece la ceremonia de la firma. Luego, te daré más instrucciones."


	4. La Carta Sigma, manchada

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Tres: La Carta Sigma, manchada.**

Los _Glaston Knights_ o Caballeros Glaston eran poco tiempo atrás un grupo de élite de pilotos de knightmare frames conformado por los hijos adoptivos de Andreas Darlton: Alfred G. Darlton, Bart L. Darlton, Claudio S. Darlton, David T. Darlton y Edgar N. Darlton. Después de la explosión del Freya sólo uno sobrevivió: Claudio.

El mismo que ahora se encontraba frente a la casa de Harry Black, el séptimo por matar de la lista que Heinkel Lorenz, primer subordinado de Kanon Maldini, le había dado.

Sobre el tejado de un edificio preparaba un pequeño saco de arena que poner bajo el arma que iba a usar (el rifle M40, un estándar de buenas prestaciones con láser) para que estuviera un poco más alta. Se echó boca abajo en el suelo y calibró la mirilla. El gordo y viejo Harry Black estaba saliendo de su casa en esos mismos instantes.

Se aseguró de que todo estaba preparado y presionó el gatillo varias veces. Tres balas le fueron directas a la cabeza, y el viejo hombre gordo cayó al suelo de lado sobre el pecho de uno de sus guardaespaldas, haciéndolo caer a él también.

Recogió el arma, apagó la cámara que sobre un trípode había estado grabando el asesinato y se marchó. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y le faltaban aún tres objetivos a unas cinco manzanas de distancia cada uno.

XXX

Quedaban solo tres horas horas para que empezara la firma de la Carta Sigma. Todas las televisiones del mundo filmarían ese pacto histórico e incluso varias ediciones digitales de periódicos la retransmitirían en vivo. Eran las siete y media, casi menos cuarto, y ya estaban empezando a llegar los invitados.

El elenco era bastante variopinto: músicos –de todos los estilos, desde compositores de música clásica hasta eminentes raperos–, cineastas, actores, políticos, periodistas, escritores, líderes militares, líderes religiosos, empresarios... y es que la ceremonia conocida como firma de la Carta Sigma no era solamente ver a Kaguya Sumeragi y a Nunnally estampar su firma sobre un papel. Era el comienzo de una nueva era.

Para empezar, nada más llegar a la Sede de la Federación Unida de Naciones en Britannia, habría una recepción. Luego, Zero inauguraría la Sala de Actos Diethard Reid donde pasarían a visionar un documental sobre lo que habían mejorado las relaciones entre el país del sol naciente y el del oso y el león. Posteriormente, cenarían. Después, la Orquesta Filarmónica de Britannia tocaría varios temas (de Chopen, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, Rimski-Korsakov, Chaikovski, Heitor Villalobos, Globus, Verdi, Vivaldi, Akira Ifukube, Johann Strauss III, Wagner, y Yann Tiersen entre otros) para los invitados. Al acabar, a las once más o menos, Zero, Kaguya Sumeragi, Cornelia li Britannia, Nunnally vi Britannia y Li-Xingke como representante chino, darían un breve discurso.

Cuando todos hubieran acabado, se pasaría a la firma del tratado. Finalmente se dejaría un tiempo a los invitados para que charlaran. Nunnally daría un segundo discurso agradeciendo la presencia de los invitados y cerraría el acto.

Kallen ya estaba peinada, maquillada y con el vestido puesto, uno en rosa pastel bastante escotado. Gino se había puesto a sudar nada más verla en el aparcamiento.

Toudou en contra de su voluntad iría de esmoking. Había decidido que si tenía que llevarlo por obligación, intentaría promocionar algún diseñador japonés; por lo que optó por uno muy discreto de la firma de Kawagutchi Yamazaki: "_el Decano del Diseño_",como se lo había presentado Nagisa por videoconferencia.

– Uy, Toudou. Estás muy muy guapo.

– No me interesan tus halagos Tamaki –devolvió.

Sabía que iba bien vestido, pero tampoco se imaginaba que causaría tanta sensación entre las féminas.

– Qué guapo estás, Toudou –halagó Kallen.

– Es verdad –apoyó Gino–, muy elegante.

Le quitó importancia. "Sólo es un traje", decía. Hasta ahí, que le dijeran sus amigos y conocidos que le quedaba bien la ropa no le molestaba. Pero que Guinevere su. Britannia, primera princesa del Imperio, le dijera que era propietaria de una habitación en el hotel de cinco estrellas Hollyfield y le inducira a acompañarla tras la fiesta sobrepasaba todos los límites. La rechazó con mucho tacto y se marchó con paso acelerado a servirse de la ponchera.

Aún no habían llegado todos los invitados. Faltaban, para empezar, las dos firmantes que según suponían, no tardarían mucho en llegar.

– Es extraño que lady Lisbeth Murray aún no haya llegado. Con lo puntual que es ella... –oyó Guinevere que le contaba un sirviente a otro.

– Mucho. Tampoco ha llegado su primo, el honorable baronet Nils-Erik Sandsholm.

'Baronet' era un grado superior a caballero, hereditario, pero que al no estar considerado como un título nobiliario de rango alto, como podría ser un conde, un barón o un marqués, Lelouch no decidió abolirlo.

– Mh... entiendo. A propósito: ¿Quién vendrá de la Familia Imperial?

Una señora del catering se apuntó a la conversación sin que aparentemente nadie le invitara, y respondió por el otro:

– Eh... pues...Sus Altezas Odysseus, Nunnally, Cornelia, Carline, Dante, Axel, Mick, Elizabeth y... no sé. Ya se verá conforme vaya entrando la noche.

– ¿No acudirá Su Alteza Schneizel? –Consultó uno de los hombres.

– Al parecer no –contestó ella–, desde hace un par de meses se encuentra muy enfermo. Hace ya mucho que no sale en los medios de comunicación. Recemos para que se recupere pronto...

XXX

– Suzaku, ¿te importa subirme la cremallera del vestido? –Pidió la japonesa a su primo.

– Bastante. Pero teniendo en cuenta que eres mi prima, haré como que no –hizo una mueca y procedió a la tarea.

– Gracias. Por cierto. En la intimidad cómo he de llamarte ¿Zero o Suzaku?

– Mejor no me llames –contestó de broma.

– Ja, ja, ja –fingió reír, muy sarcástica– . Ahora en serio.

– Suzaku. Suzaku siempre.

Kaguya asintió conforme con la idea de dejar los seudónimos a un lado cuando estuvieran primo y prima a solas.

– Venga Kaguya –apuró–, Kallen, Toudou y los demás nos están esperando ya allí. Vamos, que no llegaremos a tiempo.

– Ya está, ya está –dijo resignada.

El japonés abrió la puerta y ambos salieron. Fuera les estaban esperando unos veinticinco miembros de la Orden. Toda seguridad era poca y más aquella noche tan importante. En los últimos días había quedado hecha ley la suposición de que "en la vida no se puede estar seguro de nada".

XXX

– Es el primer evento televisado al que voy desde que tenía tres años –comunicó aquél que visitó a Nunnally tiempo atrás–, no quiero que me saquen en televisión. Sería fatal.

– Tranquilo –dijo el ex-conde Harpman–, ya hablaremos con quien haya que hablar. Ahm..., el otro día llamó Nunnally en persona para confirmar tu asistencia al evento. Está muy ilusionada, prácticamente tú y Cornelia sois los únicos miembros de la Familia con los que realmente tiene amistad.

– Me halaga. Esperemos que la R.O.C. no estropee la noche. Es demasiado bonita.

– Cuento con ello.

XXX

Nunnally con mucha ayuda y paciencia, descendió de la carroza en la que iba montada con Gilbert y Cornelia a la alfombra roja atestada de guardaespaldas que velaban por su seguridad. Le agobiaba que hubiera tanta gente pendiente de ella, pero al parecer ese era el precio que debía pagar por que todo estuviera bien en la gran jungla que era el mundo.

A recibirla fueron la mayoría de los invitados que ya conocía (de todos los que iban, tan solo unos diez o doce). Comprobó que Dante ij. Britannia no estaba.

– Cornelia ¿estas segura de que Dante vendrá?

– Anteayer hablé con él. Y tú también hablaste hace poco con el ex-conde Harpman. ¿No? Dijo que sí, que vendría. Quizás se ha retrasado por cualquier cosa. Un pinchazo.. no sé. ¿Quieres que le llame? –Se prestó.

– No... –negó– supongo que no. ¡Debe estar al caer! Sí –sonrió–; le esperaremos.

– Como quieras, Nunnally. Ahora vamos, toda esa gente está esperándote.

Gino Weimberg se acercó a ellos con un paraguas y les entregó otros dos a Cornelia y a Guilford. Coincidiendo con su llegada había empezado a hacer aire y chispear.

– Sería una pena que os mojarais los vestidos. Con lo bonitos que son –admitió Gino.

Nunnally iba adrezada color champán y Cornelia, con un vestido morado que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, un ancho cinturón negro y unos zapatos cuyos tacones inducían al vértigo.

– Eres muy amable, Weimberg, pero yo no soy ninguna adolescente a la que sólo por ser un caballero y decir un piropo te puedas ligar.

Gilbert reprimió una risita y añadió:

– Tiene razón. Hacen falta, aparte de ser un caballero, muchos halagos.

En esos momentos se acercó la capitana de los Black Knights a recibirlos.

– Pasad por aquí –condujo Kallen–, falta muy poca gente.

– ¿Dante ij Britannia... ha venido? –Pregunto Guilford.

– No lo sé... –dudó–, yo no controlo los invitados. Pero si veo a Toudou, que si tiene la lista, se lo preguntaré. ¿Vale?

Los próximos en entrar fueron Zero y Kaguya Sumeragi. Gino los llevó a la sala de invitados y de ahí marcharon a la sala de actos que Zero iba a inaugurar. Y la inauguró.

Todos pasaron hacia adentro. En aquel acto, sólo los primeros asientos estaban asignados (en este orden: Cecile, Asplund (por petición de éste último), Harpman, Dante, Toudou, Kallen, Kaguya, Nunnally, Zero, Gino, Gilbert y Cornelia). Los demás invitados podían elegir a su libre albedrío donde sentarse.

Sólo por ver si faltaba alguien importante, Gino repasó mentalmente la lista de invitados que no habían acudido y que no habían indicado su falta de asistencia (Lisbeth Murray, Harry Black, Nils-Erik Sandsholm, Oswald J.P.G. Larsson, Erika Adolffsson, Kirk Van Dick, Marcus Scane, Virgil Harpman, Lucious Nerey, Sherlock Stark, Dante ij. Britannia y Bill Granger).

Sacándolo de sus pensamientos oyó el clic de la puerta que tenía casi al lado cerrarse. Virgil Harpman y Dante ij. Britannia aparecieron de la nada y tras saludar y disculparse ante los que tenían más cerca, se sentaron.

– Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No, Virgil? Ya creíamos que te habías olvidado de tomar las pastillas, o algo.

Cecile dio un par de codazos disimulados a Asplund. Lo había oído ser grosero muchas veces, pero nunca tanto y con la persona en cuestión enfrente.

– Solo soy dos años mayor que tú, _Puding. _

– Siento mucho lo que ha dicho el conde... el ex-conde Asplund –rectificó Cecile.

Virgil rió sonoramente. Mientras tanto, ij Britannia comentaba a Nunnally y los demás el verdadero motivo del retraso: que habían salido demasiado tarde del Castillo Alighieri.

– Tranquila, señorita Croomy. Son cosas de ex-condes y de viejos científicos.

– ¿Es usted científico, lord Harpman? No lo sabía, de verdad.

– En su tiempo fui catedrático de ingeniería biomecánica en la Universidad Científica de Lancaster. Claro, los frames hipercustomizados siempre tienen más éxito que las prótesis que ayudan a los que quedan lisiados por su culpa –atacó con osadía, Lloyd reía aún.

– Siempre igual –se dijo–, nunca cambiarás.

– Y tú tampoco –sonrió Harpman–. A pesar de que han pasado muchos años seguimos siendo jóvenes de espíritu.

Se produjo un fundido en negro en la gran pantalla de cine que tenían enfrente y se procedió a las pruebas de sonido. Al cabo de un par de segundos, después de pedir un gracioso muñequito que se apagaran los móviles aparecieron las primeras escenas de la película.

"_La guerra es un juego serio en el que uno compromete su reputación, sus tropas y su patria." – _Napoleón Bonaparte.

Se había empezado a oír música de violines y en la gran pantalla apareció el casco de Zero y, luego el mismo Zero sobre el G-1 que transportaba a Lelouch el día que "murió". Se produjo otro fundido en negro que duró unos veinte segundos, mucho más que el anterior. Se oyó una voz que casi todo el mundo reconoció. Femenina. Algunos la achacaron a una vieja compañera de clases.

Era Milly Ashford. Nadie sabía qué tenía que ver aquello con el documental, pero guardaron silencio. La rubia acababa de dar una noticia sobre un terremoto en alguna parte de Oceanía y se preparaba para dar otra cuando de repente se tocó la oreja y su expresión cambió aceleradamente.

– Nos están informando de una noticia de ultima hora –describió–. Al parecer han sido hallados los cadáveres de los ex-nobles Harry Black, Lisbeth Murray, Nils-Erik Sandsholm y Lucious Nerey. Los cuatro fueron encontrados muertos cerca de sus casas. Todos deberían haber acudido hoy a la cena de la firma de la Carta Sigma que ahora está teniendo lugar en la Sede de la Federación Unida de Naciones en Britannia.

Volvió a hacerse un fundido en negro, mientras la gente, desconcertada, murmuraba por lo bajo qué significaba todo eso. Zero, Gino, Dante y Virgil en muy poco tiempo lo achacaron a la Real Orden de Caballería, pues no podía ser otra cosa.

A pantalla llegó la bandera de Britannia a la vez que su himno. Luego apareció lo que todos reconocieron como Erika Adolffsson cayendo al suelo de cara. Empezó a escucharse la canción _Battle Cry_ de la agrupación musical X-Ray Dog. Nunnally la identifico porque su hermano era aficionado a ese tipo de música.

– ¿Pero qué es esto? –Exclamó alguien del público.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Erika!

En la pantalla aparecieron unas letras indicando el nombre de la fallecida, su fecha de nacimiento, de muerte y "pecado" que había cometido para acabar así. (Apoyar a la Federación Unida de Naciones.)

Apareció ahora un coche negro. Una limusina. De repente los cristales se rompieron, el coche se estrelló y empezó a arder. Kirk Van Dick. Fecha de nacimiento. Fecha de defunción. Y "pecado". (Apoyar a la Federación Unida de Naciones.) Se oyeron unos lloros entre el público. Era la hermana de Van Dick.

A esa escena la siguió otra. _Battle Cry_ seguía sonando cuando un certero disparo reventó literalmente la cabeza de Lucious Nerey. Fecha de aniversario. De muerte. "Pecado." (Apoyar a la Federación Unida de Naciones.)

Un hombre extremadamente delgado siendo disparado por la espalda y cayendo en el suelo, intentando arrastrarse y estirando del pantalón a un miembro de seguridad de espaldas a él dejando tras sí un reguero de sangre. Oswald J.P.G. Larsson. Aniversario. Muerte. "Pecado". (Apoyar a la Federación Unida de Naciones.)

Ahora era una mujer algo regordeta la víctima. No le habían disparado a ella, sino a la lámpara de araña que cayó sobre ella hundiéndola en el suelo. Lisbeth Murray. Aniversario de nacimiento y muerte. "Pecado": El mismo que todos.

Un chico joven, recostado sobre el capó de su coche con un libro entre manos que Cornelia reconoció por su cubierta como _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres _de Stieg Larsson. Le dispararon en el ojo derecho. Nombre: Bill Granger. Aniversario y fecha de defunción. "Pecado". (Apoyar a la Federación Unida de Naciones.

Un hombre algo gordo. Disparado en la cabeza y cayendo de lado sobre un hombre con traje que también caía. Harry Black. Día en el que nació. Día en el que murió. "Pecado" que cometió.

Una casa ardiendo, nada más. Nombre: Marcus Scane. Fecha de nacimiento, de muerte y "pecado" que cometió: el mismo que todos.

Sherlock Stark. Tirado en el suelo, aún vivo con un brazo separado del resto del cuerpo. Alguien le dio fin de un disparo en el corazón. Nacimiento. Defunción. "Pecado".

Suzaku se echó atrás en su asiento, igual que casi todos. Varios empezaron a llorar. Alguno que otro hasta vomitó con la última grabación. Todos estaban asustados. Todos estaban desconcertados. Todos estaban paralizados por el miedo. Nunnally quiso volver a estar ciega en esos momentos y Kaguya se hundió en el sitio. Dante no apartó ni un segundo la vista de la pantalla, con mirada de disgusto. A Lloyd Asplund le provocó arcadas la secuencia de películas _snuff_. Odysseus u. Britannia se tapó los oídos y bajó la vista al suelo. Kallen se marchó corriendo fuera de la sala, no podía resistir más.

La canción de X-Ray Dog concluyó, dando paso a Kanon Maldini, con una imagen en picado en el costado izquierdo. Estaba sonriendo.

– La firma de la Carta Sigma... Yo, Kanon Maldini, Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería comunico hoy, que todos los que habéis atentado contra el futuro de Britannia moriréis como vuestros compañeros. Todos y cada uno. Nunnally vi Britannia, Kaguya Sumeragi, Zero, Lloyd Asplund, la emperatriz china, Cecile Croomy, Kallen Kouzuki, Kyoshiro Toudou, Gino Weimberg, Amanda Tar, Annita Warher, Light Maus... ¡Todos! ¡Tanto los que estáis aquí como los que no han venido pagaréis por vuestro pecado! Moriréis poco a poco... pero todos. ¿Quién dice ahora no van a morir dos más?

Un reloj digital apareció abajo a la derecha. Indicaba que eran más o menos las diez y media de la noche.

– Dentro de hora y media será un nuevo día. Así que ya sabéis. En dos horas, quizá, si me apetece, mate a otros dos.

Todo el mundo, como en un acto reflejo, empezó a girar la cabeza para mirar al de al lado. En esos momentos Guilford se sintió a gusto con su ceguera porque le hubiera puesto muy furioso que alguien lo observara como futura víctima y muy triste observar a alguien que posiblemente moriría en muy poco tiempo.

El contador desapareció.

– Los que conspirasteis contra el Imperio vais a tener vuestro justo castigo –concluyó.

Nadie podía hacer nada. Nadie se atrevía a hacer nada. Se podían esperar cualquier cosa menos eso, que alguien les dijera en pocas palabras que "dentro de dos horas, alguno de vosotros morirá como estos tíos que se atrevieron a ir contra la Britannia charlista". ¡Dios Santo! ¡Habían visto morir a diez personas que perfectamente podrían haber sido ellos!

Dante se levantó y salió fuera del salón a tomar el aire, aunque en menor medida, también le había afectado aquello. Se encontró con Kallen Kouzuki en un rincón marcando los botones de un teléfono móvil, equivocándose constantemente a causa de los nervios. Supuso que estaba llamando refuerzos a la central de los Knights. Él hizo otra llamada, a alguien de confianza.

XXX

Salió de la cocina corriendo, tanto que por poco no chocó contra la puerta cerrada del salón, al que llegó justo a tiempo para atender el teléfono al segundo tono.

– ¿Diga?

– Soy Mikael. Llamo para hacerle un par de preguntas a Jeremiah sobre las nuevas semillas. ¿Está por ahí?

– Sí –asintió–, ahora se pone. ¡JEREMIAH! ¡EL TELÉFONO!

De punta a punta de la casa. Justo como odiaba Sayoko que la gente se hablase.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Contestó desde lejos.

– Un hombre. Mikael. Quiere hablar contigo sobre algo de unas semillas. Será mejor que te pongas –anunció tapando el auricular con la mano izquierda.

XXX

Gino Weimberg salió con paso rápido a ver qué le pasaba a la pelirroja. Zero se levantó y se posicionó justo delante de la pantalla para lanzar un improvisado mensaje de consolación.

– ¡Nadie va a matar a nadie! ¡La Orden de los Caballeros Negros encontrará a Kanon Maldini y a sus secuaces! No tienen lugar en el que esconderse. Hoy mismo los máximos dirigentes de la Federación en cada nación lanzarán la orden de búsqueda y captura de Kanon Maldini. Él y los que le acompañan serán aprisionados, juzgados y castigados en muy poco tiempo. ¡Éstos crímenes no quedarán impunes!

Él al igual que todos estaba consternado, pero debía mantener las apariencias. Un líder que demostrara estar afectado minaría seriamente la confianza que la gente tenía depositada en él. Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar y lanzar pestes sobre los asesinos. Kallen volvió a la estancia con los ojos vidriosos. Virgil Harpman salió a buscar a Dante, y pocos segundos después volvió con él.

– Toudou y Kallen, encargaos de desalojar esto y llevad a todos los invitados a la central en Pendragón de la Orden. Gino, tú encargate de la Familia Imperial y Kaguya. Li, Cecile y Lloyd, vosotros os venís conmigo. Tenemos que hacer un par de llamadas.

– Sinceramente, Zero, yo creo que haría más escoltando a la Familia Imperial y Kaguya –retrucó el chino.

– ¿Confías en mi, Xingke?

Asintió.

– Pues si confías en mi también confías en Gino. Te necesito a mi lado. ¿Comprendes?

Todos acataron las órdenes del caballero enmascarado. Al parecer la R.O.C. iba en serio. En muy poco tiempo ya estaban casi tan bien organizados como lo llegó a estar la Orden de los Caballeros Negros en tiempos de Lelouch vi Britannia; algo digno de admiración.

Toudou y Gino hicieron un par de llamadas. Guardaespaldas de todos los invitados, miembros del equipo de seguridad y miembros de la Orden sobre todo invadieron el salón y ayudaron a desalojarlo escalonadamente (primero las dos firmantes y miembros de la Familia Imperial, después ex-nobles, y después los restantes) de cincuenta en cincuenta.

El vehículo que los llevaría a salvo sería el Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion Black Knights Preminum Edition apodado cariñosamente por los operadores _"Súpersemental del Aire"_. Era un helicóptero militar de transporte de unos 30'2 metros de largo, 8'46 de alto, y con una capacidad de carga de más de 14.000kg. Con razón había sido apodado así. Fuera, más de cien frames les custodiaban.

XXX

Cuando acabó de ver el último reporte que daban en la ZNN sobre las muertes –que ya superaban las ocho– de algunos invitados a la firma de la Carta Sigma no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Apagó el televisor, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió a la nevera. Una vez allí bebió leche directamente del cartón, fue al baño y se acostó. Ese día ya había trabajado demasiado.

Treinta segundos después de tocar el colchón quedó profundamente dormida. Esa noche Nina Einstein tendría bellos sueños.

XXX

De momento, al no disponer de muchos recursos, la base secreta de la Real Orden de Caballería no era más que un viejo almacén abandonado ubicado en las afueras de Pendragón, en un barrio obrero. A pesar de eso, todos estaban de fiesta y bien contentos porque Maldini –eso era lo que creían– estaba manejando de una manera magnífica los hilos del grupo.

Los altos mandos de la R.O.C –Heinkel Lorenz y Marvin Nash– no paraban de elogiar al ex-conde. En muy poco tiempo habían conseguido tanto... Quizás aún no tenían los recursos que necesitaban, pero tenían reconocimiento. Con el reconocimiento llegaría lo material, gracias al ex-conde de Rosenkreuz y el narcisista de Berswick.

– _All hail Maldini! _–Propuso Marvin Nash.

– _All hail Maldini!_

– _All hail Maldini! _

– _All hail Maldini! _–Repitió otro.

– _All hail Maldini!_

XXX

Con una seguridad nunca antes vista, Kallen y Toudou condujeron a los más de mil invitados a una enorme sala llena de asientos. Era la sala de actos de la Sede de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros en Britannia. Se sentaron y posteriormente hicieron que la estancia se llenase de seguridad.

XXX

Lloyd Asplund encendió los monitores y luego se dirigió frente a uno de ellos. Se sentó al lado de Xingke.

– Zero –pronunció Rakshata – ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

– Eso me gustaría saber a mí –respondió dubitativo, a continuación se quitó el casco–. La Real Orden de Caballería se ha cargado a diez ex-nobles importantes que ayudaron en la anexión de Britannia a la Federación. Hemos visto como morían.

– ¿Eh? –Exclamó Xianglin, incrédula– ¿Que habéis visto cómo morían? ¿Qué significa eso?

– Literalmente. Lo han grabado y nos lo han puesto cuando habíamos pasado a ver la película de Diethard –contestó Xingke–. Debemos emitir una orden de busca y captura a nivel mundial.

– ¿Mundial? –Inquirió Villetta– De momento sólo ha atacado en la zona de Britannia.

– Han amenazado a más de mil cuatrocientas personas de oficios, razas, países, religiones, sexos y edades diferentes. Se han cargado a diez y van en serio. Han insinuado que matarían a dos personas cada día. Quizá sea un farol pero quizá...no.

– Además... –habló el peligrís– han amenazado de muerte a la emperatriz china.

Todos callaron. Hong-Gu bajó la vista y se frotó los ojos. Tenía sueño y presentía que gracias a la R.O.C. esa noche no podría descansar bien.

– Pondré a toda la gente que sea posible a su cuidado esta noche. Mañana ya veremos qué hago para doblar la vigilancia.

– Bien –suspiró Suzaku–, yo estoy aquí con los demás invitados. No sabemos aún que vamos a hacer con ellos, pero de momento no pueden volver a sus casas. Hablaremos con ellos, les preguntaremos si tienen algún domicilio alternativo, si han visto a alguien sospechoso los últimos días e incluso semanas merodeando por su casa... todo. Por cierto, Nagisa. ¿Qué tal va tu informe sobre Maldini?

– Lo tendré en un par de semanas. Aún me falta mucho material para poder...

– Lo quiero para como muy tardar dentro de cinco días –interrumpió Suzaku–, lo siento mucho, pero la situación lo requiere. Tómate luego vacaciones. O no. Me da igual. Sólo sé que necesitamos saber la vida de ese psicópata lo más temprano que se pueda.

Todos asintieron y cortaron comunicaciones. Suzaku se colocó el casco y salió de la habitación con el ex-conde, su ayudante y el chino. Ahora tocaba ayudar a Kallen y Toudou a controlar el personal que suponían estaría histérico.

XXX

La Familia Imperial había sido separada del resto de invitados en peligro. Aunque fuera duro decirlo, sus vidas eran más valiosas. Kaguya Sumeragi estaba sentada al lado de Nunnally.

Nadie había organizado los asientos, así que Dante se posicionó entre Carline –a la que no conocía de nada– y Cornelia –con la que apenas había intercambiado un par de saludos.

Todos, absolutamente todos, excepto Odysseus, él, Vi Britannia y la japonesa estaban soltando improperios a diestro y siniestro contra los que habían manchado de sangre esa noche que debía ser de fiesta. De repente todo el mundo dio un respingo en su asiento cuando la puerta metálica que los separaba, de según les habían dicho, el peligro, hizo clic. La magnificente figura de Zero seguido de unos cuarenta caballeros invadió la sala.

– ¿Qué diablos está pasando? –Preguntó alguien de los que allí había.

– ¡Queremos salir de aquí! –Gritó Guinevere.

Se inició un murmullo que duró varios segundos. Zero lo apaciguó dando varios golpes con la palma de la mano en la pared que tenía atrás. Algunos se volvieron, otros, la minoría, siguieron con sus conversaciones.

– Siento decirles que no van a poder salir de aquí aún.

El murmullo volvió a comenzar, con fuerza ascendente. Ahora ya eran charlas en toda regla.

– ¡Joder! –Se quejó alguno.

– ¡No puede ser! Debo irme a casa, mi hijo me está esperando...

Todo el mundo tenía algo que hacer fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Todo el mundo tenía que hablar a la vez en ese mismo momento. Suzaku no salía de su asombro. Porque era asombro. ¿Estaba protegiendo a la gente de una muerte inminente y así se lo pagaban, quejándose, gritando, insultando y vociferando? _Si hubiese sabido que tendría que lidiar con gente como esta nunca me hubiese convertido en Zero._

De repente, alguien se puso de pie. Dante no sabía quién era, pero recordaba haber coincidido con él en alguna ocasión y que incluso se lo hubieran presentado.

– Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. No quiero quedarme aquí más tiempo –apuntó.

– Si sales por esa puerta, quizás mueras –recordó Cornelia.

– Es cierto –apoyó alguien.

– ¡No me importa! ¡Quiero irme! ¡No quiero seguir aquí ni un minuto más!

Dante sonrió. Hasta ahí llegaba la estupidez humana. Ya recordaba quien era. Se llamaba Lucyan; la partícula de su apellido ya sí que no la sabía. Veintitrés años, se había casado ya un par de veces. En la corte los cotilleos sobre él eran constantes ya que no había logrado dejar a ninguna de las dos mujeres embarazadas. Se barajaba la posibilidad de que fuera homosexual, algo totalmente fuera de lugar en la corte.

Lucyan tenía un físico envidiable. Rubio, piel morena pero no en exceso, gusto para vestir, un refinado sentido del humor y hasta ese mismo día... todos creían que tenía también una gran inteligencia.

– Si sales, te matarán. Por una vez podrías hacer caso a lo que te dicen –retuvo su hermana Sirene.

A diferencia de él, ella era regordeta y bastante impopular entre el sexo opuesto. Tenía unos dieciocho años y nadie, absolutamente nadie, la quería por esposa.

– ¡Qué van a matarme!

_Arrogante. _Pensó Zero. _Sal por esa puerta y morirás pronto._

– Ha dicho que a las doce puede que mate a dos personas. Eso significa que no es seguro que vayan a hacerlo –argumentó.

– ¿Pero qué tonterías dices? –Recriminó Li. Britannia en tono reprobatorio– Por una vez en tu vida podrías hacer caso a los demás.

Kaguya debía ser de todos ellos la que más ganas tenía de irse a su casa a dormir, o al menos estar fuera de la Sede de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros en Pendragón, Britannia. Intentaba no llorar, pero no podía evitarlo. Su vida corría peligro, como la de muchos otros allí. Nunnally también tenía ganas de irse, pero no por eso iba a hacer la estupidez de marcharse y poner en riesgo su vida. Era de locos. No había ningún lugar tan seguro en el mundo entero en aquellos momentos como aquél.

De camino a la sala, Dante le había dicho que había oído a algunos guardias decir que tenían más de dos mil hombres –una cifra impresionante– y que en muy poco tiempo tendrían el doble. Eso la tranquilizó pero a la vez la alarmó más: por un lado se pensarían más el atacar, y por otro si había tanta gente significaba de que realmente había riesgo de que hicieran su aparición.

– ¡Siéntante! –Ordenó Sirene a su hermano– ¡No seas estúpido!

Se dio por derrotado y volvió a apoyar el trasero en la fría silla no sin hacer una mueca de desagrado.

– Todo el mundo tiene ganas de irse –siguió Zero–. Ahora, si me dejan continuar, pasaremos a lo importante. ¿Han notado alguna actividad sospechosa alrededor de su domicilio?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. Alguno lo hizo de palabra.

– ¿Entonces –se aseguró–, no han visto nada raro, no?

La reacción fue la misma que antes. Cogió su teléfono móvil y presionó el botón número ocho. La voz vivaracha de Lloyd le saludó alegre aún en esos momentos, aunque con un timbre distinto. Él también estaba bastante nervioso.

– No han detectado actividad alrededor de sus domicilios.

XXX

Todas las sedes de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros presentaban la misma arquitectura salvo claras excepciones. La de Pendragón no era una de ellas. Era un rascacielos de fachada negra con unas cien plantas ubicado en el corazón de la capital imperial. En ella estaban organizados los siguientes departamentos: Departamento de Antivicio –asuntos de drogas, alcohol...– , Departamento de Crímenes Violentos –agresiones, asesinatos– , Departamento de Tráfico –accidentes de tráfico básicamente– , Departamento de Asuntos Internos –comúnmente llamados "los policías de los policías"–, Departamento de Espionaje y Relaciones Exteriores–técnicamente sólo "Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores"– y por último, Departamento de Comunicaciones.

Lloyd estaba en ese último departamento, con un café cortado en una mano y el auricular de un teléfono rojo en la otra.

– ¿Así que no han notado nada raro?

Caviló durante un instante.

– Eso es porque tienen información directa del servidor de la Orden. Piensa; sabían los invitados, han sido capaces de interrumpir tu película, luego está que sabían dónde vivían los muertos... está claro de que o a sido alguien del Departamento de Asuntos Internos o un alto mando –aventuró Lloyd.

– ¿Cabe la posibilidad de que sea alguien externo a la organización?

– Bueno... –pensó– quizás algún hacha en los ordenadores. Pero sería casi imposible. Rakshata programó cientos de cortafuegos que se reproducían entre ellos. Actualmente deben haber miles de millones de cortafuegos con miles de millones de contraseñas.

– Vale. Entonces no hay posibilidad. Entendido.

– ¡Eh, eh, eh!

Cecile Croomy le miró interrogativamente. Le había extrañado esa reacción. _¿Eh, eh, eh? No es Krusty el payaso de Los Simpson es un científico respetable. ¡RESPETABLE!_

– He dicho que lo ha hecho Rakshata. Y he dicho también, y cito textualmente: "sería casi imposible". Un "casi", no un "totalmente".

– Las probabilidades son ínfimas, entonces. Pero puede ser.

– Efectivamente. Sería una ardua tarea, pero... no sé. Sí, quizás alguien lo haya hecho. Aunque he de admitir que yo mismo intenté meterme en él con mi portátil de casa y me detectaron en el último momento.

Zero caviló unos instantes. Lloyd oía su respiración a través del auricular del teléfono. Dejó su taza de café –en donde estaba dibujado Zero– en la mesa y empezó a rizar el cable del teléfono.

– Oye –llamó–. Oye. ¡Oye! –Exclamó el ex-conde a su interlocutor.

– ¡No grites! –Pidió– Estoy aquí.

– ¿Dónde? –Quiso saber.

– Delante de la puerta de la Sala de Actos. He dejado a los nobles solos con unos pocos Knights.

Lloyd giró la cabeza a Cecile y guardó silencio unos instantes. Al cabo de un rato ella levantó el pulgar en señal afirmativa.

– Zero, Cecile ha mirado las últimas visitas a los archivos. Todo parece en orden.

– Comprendo... ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?

– Podemos cambiar las contraseñas de todos los ordenadores y tal. Pero... aparte de que no solucionará el problema de que haya alguien suelto por ahí queriendo cargarse a estos nobles en menos de... –consultó el reloj digital– media hora, tardaría unas pocas semanas y si tenemos un topo aquí dentro, nos quedaríamos igual.

– ¿Sugieres que nos quedemos de brazos cruzados?

– ¡Qué remedio!

Kururugi cortó la comunicación. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado. Mentalmente visionó todas sus posibles opciones y los datos que tenía de todo aquello. Sabía que los culpables eran la R.O.C. (Real Orden de Caballería) dirigida por Kanon Maldini –que se autodenominaba Gran Maestre.

Sabía que se habían cargado la friolera de diez personas en menos de ocho horas, que lo habían grabado en vídeo, que le habían puesto música épica –de película a lo _Gladiator_– y que habían aprovechado para lanzar su segundo comunicado. Sabía que en dos horas quizá moriría alguien. Sin embargo, también sabía que la única forma de estar seguros era quedarse allí. Pero por otro lado sabía que no podían quedarse allí durante mucho tiempo. No podían ser ocultados, además.

Eran más de mil personas. En concreto, mil cuatrocientas veintiséis. Toda esa gente era famosa por lo que de esconderlos, algún periodista con afán de parecerse al Kalle Blomkvist los acabaría encontrando tarde o temprano.

Después de todo ese cacao mental, se quedó en donde estaba. _O salimos y nos arriesgamos a que maten a dos por día o nos quedamos hasta que la gente empiece a escaparse y se quizá se carguen a dos por día. _Escoger una decisión en aquél caso era difícil. La mejor opción parecía ser el salir. Una salida escalonada dando protección a cada uno de los amenazados.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación con paso firme, otra vez.. Todo el mundo dejó de hablar para clavarle inquisitavamente los ojos. Nunnally cada vez estaba más cerca de Kaguya.

XXX

_Tenéis suerte de que os hayan tocado ex-nobles, los de la Familia Imperial son los peores. _Kallen repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que Zero había pronunciado a ella y a Gino.

– ¡Ven aquí, guapa! –Exclamó una voz de anciano desde la última fila.

– Señor, ya basta –ordenó Gino–. Si quiere que ella –señaló a Kallen– se acerque a usted, pídalo por favor.

En esos momentos, Zero no debió acordarse de que los ex-nobles eran en su mayoría ancianos a los que, tras haber vivido tantas cosas como aquella, no le daban la menor importancia. Eran todos –o casi todos– unos viejos verdes, lo único bueno era que iban acompañados de sus esposas, señoras responsables que evitaban que armaran algún escándalo.

– ¿No tienes frío así, bonita? –Consultó la esposa de ese anciano.

– No, no, así estoy bien –aseguró Kallen.

– Te vas a resfriar –siguió.

– Qué va, señora...

– Alguien debería decirle a Zero que pensara en cambiaros el uniforme. No podéis estar en pleno invierno con esas faldas tan cortas.

– ¿Cómo que no, Muriel? –Replicó su marido– Si así está muy bien, ¿verdad, mozo? –Buscó complicidad en el rubio.

– Eh... sí, claro –apoyó.

– Uy, y tú que fuerte eres... en mis tiempos los hombres no eran tan guapos –avasalló Muriel a Gino.

– Je... gracias señora –balbuceó.

XXX

_Al parecer vosotros sois los que lo tenéis mejor. A Zero le ha tocado la Familia Imperial y mira con qué tengo que lidiar yo, con viejos verdes y sus mujeres... bueno, y alguno que otro sin canas. _Textualmente, esas eran las palabras con las que Kallen había dicho a Toudou que su trabajo era el mejor. Sólo había que estar con civiles, gente contra la que menos probable era que atentaran. Quizá sí fueran los que menos peligro corrieran, pero también eran los más escandalosos. Tuvo que convencer a Zero de que le enviara a Xingke porque él solo no podía ocuparse de todos ellos.

– ¡Qué cojones tengo que hacer para salir de aquí! –Vociferó un hombre corpulento, con gafas y el pelo echado hacia atrás.

– Señor, le he dicho un montón de veces ya –respondió Toudou– que es Zero el que tiene que decirlo.

– ¡Pues que se de prisa! –Apoyó un joven bastante musculado; era Leonardo da Silva, según la F.I.F.A. el mejor jugador de fútbol del año.

– ¡Eso mismo! –Dijo alguien con acento argentino en el fondo.

La sala de los civiles era la que más llena estaba –ochocientas personas, mientras que en la de ex-nobles eran seiscientas y en la de la Familia Imperial unas cuarenta– y en donde se respiraba peor ambiente. Los periodistas estaban todos juntos, y aunque unos eran de tendencia derechista y otros izquierdista, criticaban por igual la labor de los Caballeros Negros. Las modelos estaban todas juntas, algunas hasta llorando... Y luego estaban los cretinos, grupo formado por nada más y nada menos que lo mejor de cada casa: el rapero 60Cent y su amigo Reminem, Leonardo Da Silva, ese actor tan religioso que hacía malos chistes de judíos, el cantante del grupo alemán de _rock _industrial Rammstein Till Lindemann acompañado por el guitarrista de la misma banda, Richard Kruspe, un escritor obsesionado con teorías sobre un posible dominio mundial por parte de los masones, un banquero avaricioso y una diseñadora de ropa que no paraba de rogar a las modelos que posasen para ella, entre otros.

Mira tú por donde, en dos de esos cretinos Dante había encontrado el único punto positivo a la noche: había tenido el placer de hablar e incluso pedir un autógrafo a los dos músicos alemanes.

– Die Mutter, die dich gebar! Ich will jetzt gehen! –Exclamó de pronto Lindemann.

Toduou se preguntó si le estaba insultando. _No... no hay que ser tan malpensado, Toudou. _Sonrió amablemente por no saber darle una respuesta, y Kruspe empezó a reír como un loco. Xingke les reprendió.

– Wenn Sie mich nicht, die geschlossen werden Sie zu erschießen –Dijo.

Los dos callaron de repente. Toudou se quedó gratamente sorprendido.

– ¡Vaya! ¿Sabes alemán?

– Y ruso, español, italiano, francés, japonés, inglés... También sé algunos dialectos antiguos del chino, como el cantonés y por supuesto el mandarín.

– Vaya... –repitió– ¿Qué me ha dicho antes el alemán y qué le has dicho tú después?

Si se lo llegaba a contar sabía que acabarían mal: Lindemann era un hombre muy muy musculoso con tendencias violentas y su amigo y compañero de banda Richard Kruspe tampoco se quedaba atrás.

– Dice que tiene muchas ganas de irse a su casa, pero que aprecia nuestra labor. Yo le he dicho que gracias, pero que guarde silencio.

Esas palabras distaban mucho de "¡La madre que os parió! ¡Quiero irme ya!" y "Si no cierras la boca, seré yo quien te dispare". Sonrió para reforzar la validez de su particular traducción. Toudou la tomó por buena. A continuación el chino se dirigió a uno de sus subordinados.

– Llama a Zero, ésto se está yendo de las manos.

XXX

Dante se echó hacia la derecha un mechón de su flequillo marrón. Luego, bajó la vista hacia la mesa. _Esto es como estar en un colegio. _Tenía catorce años y cursaba 3º Nivel Secundario Obligatorio –abreviado N.S.O.–. _Mierda. _Se dijo. _Es sábado y estoy pensando en el instituto. ¡Me voy a volver demente! _

XXX

Nina Einstein sonrió por lo aguda que había sido. Desde el balcón de su apartamento había visto caravanas enteras de vehículos pertenecientes a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros camino a la Sede. No había casi Knights por la ciudad. Su treta había surtido efecto.

La Real Orden de Caballería no tenía efectivos suficientes para acabar con dos personas por día, y tampoco recursos. Con ese plan habían conseguido mayor protagonismo, cargarse diez peces gordos y lo más importante: que los Black Knights dejaran desatendida la capital imperial.

Se conectó al chat y buscó a Maldini. Ahí estaba, puntual.

"Bien. Ahora que no hay Knights en la costa puedes hacer lo que quieras en la ciudad".

"Quiero conseguir armamento" –contestó, a los veinte segundos añadió algo más– "¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir frames?".

Como si fuera un acto reflejo escribió un nombre, un apellido más bien.

"Ashford".

"¿La Academia Ashford de ricos? ¿Donde estudiaron Lelouch, el traidor, Nunnally...?"

"No. Otra propiedad de los Ashford, el almacén de frames. Calle Blanch, número veintitrés".

_¡Ah, claro! _Ahora recordaba Maldini que los Ashford habían hecho fortuna con la fabricación de frames, llamados por Karl Einstein, eminente científico dirigente del proyecto, "armaduras mecánicas para la batalla".

Nina Einstein le dio la dirección de aquél almacén, y en muy poco tiempo Heinkel Lorenz ya estaba allí, dirigiendo la incursión. Era una noche muy fría, y estaba lloviendo. El cielo estaba negro como el ala de cuervo y los edificios solo podían distinguirse por el efecto de la luz lunar dando en las gotas de lluvia. No había farolas.

Estaban en un polígono industrial lleno de prostitutas de los países del este lo bastante lejano de la Sede como para que no hubiera ninguno de esos molestos Caballeros rondando por allí a esas horas; como Nina había previsto. El reloj estaba a punto de dar la una y cuarto de la madrugada.

– Esto es pan comido –dijo Heinkel a los cuatro hombres con los que iba en el camión.

Entraron en el almacén por el método del alunizaje, es decir: chocar el vehículo contra la puerta tantas veces como fuera necesario para romperla. En su interior se encontraron unos treinta frames de entre cuarta (Portman), quinta (Sutherlands y algún Gloucester) y séptima (unos pocos Vincent Ward) generación. De la sexta no había nada. Los hermanos del Lancelot y Lancelot Club se guardaban en otros sitios, ya que eran muy raros: pese a ser de la sexta generación podían competir seriamente con uno de séptimo o superior incluso.

XXX

Los miembros de la Familia Imperial iban a ser los primeros en ser desalojados. Les estaban llevando por un amplio túnel subterráneo muy mal iluminado, atestado de Knights. Ahí todos estaban en igualdad de condiciones con Guilford. Dante era quien llevaba la silla de Nunnally, él mismo se había ofrecido para la tarea. La castaña conversaba con Sumeragi de una manera muy triste sobre todo lo ocurrido. De repente, paró de hablar.

– Ah, Kaguya, lo siento –se disculpó con ella–. Te presento a mi hermano Dante. Dante, ella es Kaguya Sumeragi.

Dante levantó la vista, y se encontró con la mirada neutra de la japonesa, cosa muy rara, ya que siempre solía estar feliz.

– Encantado. Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho sobre ti –saludó.

Sumeragi clavó la mirada en los ojos marrones del chico que tenía al lado. Automáticamente se sintió un poco más tranquila. Fingió una sonrisa cuyo esfuerzo por hacerla Dante notó al segundo y se preparó para intervenir.

– De ti también habla mucho. Realmente, mucho gusto en conocerte.

– Bien –dijo Nunnally y luego suspiró–. ¡Estaba deseando que os conocierais y justamente cuando puedo presentaros casi se me olvida!

Ambos esbozaron una tímida sonrisa. No supieron por donde coger la exclamación de Nunnanlly. Dante miró de arriba abajo a la japonesa. No era una de esas bellezas que salen en las portadas de las revistas que de vez en cuando sisaba al kioskero de al lado de su instituto con sus amigotes, sino una chica de su edad, que estaba bien. Sí. ¡Qué diablos! Era muy guapa e inteligente, y encima maja. Ella hizo lo mismo. No era feo, pero tampoco era un Adonis. Aún así estaba muy bien y le encontró incluso cierto parecido con un actor bastante conocido de cine.

– ¡Buff...! –Soltó Sumeragi– ¡Si supieras cuánto me ha contado Nuna sobre tí...!

– Espero que nada demasiado confidencial –soltó Dante con un atisbo de malicia–. A mi de ti también me ha contado muchas cosas, incluida esa anécdota de cuando os quedasteis las dos encerradas en un ascensor.

– Sí –sonrió–, fue de locos. ¿Sabes? Creo que no nos ha presentado antes porque sabíamos ya tanto el uno del otro que daba la impresión de que ya nos conocíamos.

– Sí, yo también lo creo –rió.

Nunnally también empezó a reír. Le gustaba que todas las personas a las que ella tenía aprecio se conociesen, desde siempre.

XXX

Anya presionó el botón "ON" de su PDA ya arreglada. No podía haberlo hecho antes, Sayoko se la había escondido por la casa porque nada más volver de la tienda se puso a jugar con ella en la mesa a la hora de comer.

– Sayoko hace de madre, Jeremiah de padre, Lelouch y tú de hijos y yo... Yo soy la que vive gratis –le comentó un día CC.

Definitivamente, estaba de acuerdo con ella. Buscó el icono de Google Chrome y escogió una pantalla que la llevó al famoso buscador homónimo. Introdujo el nombre de algunas páginas que solía visitar, incluida la página web de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Casi todas ellas hablaban de lo mismo.

"MALDINI CONTRAATACA"

_¿Eing? _Se mostró escéptica. "MALDINI CONTRAATACA". Clicó sobre el titular y lo que apareció en pantalla la dejó atónita. Era una imagen del Maldini que conocía, una imagen bastante vieja, de cuando ella aún era Knight of Round. Se puso a leer.

"_Sechdale City – _El diario _Vermont Stand _tiene el triste deber de informarles de que a las 13:40 de la tarde del día siete de febrero, la caravana en la que viajaba la Canciller de la Federación Unida de Naciones Kaguya Sumeragi fue atacada por unos guerrilleros que afirman llamarse 'la Real Orden de Caballería'. Están dirigidos por el ex-conde, ex-general y ex-primer asistente Su Alteza Imperial Schneizel el. Britannia Kanon Maldini".

Había unos quinientos comentarios. Se leyó el primero, de un tal Praga: "Esto con Lelouch no pasaría". Sonrió por lo estúpido de su afirmación, cerró la página y buscó el nombre de otra web de información. El _Oklahoma Spear. _

"'NACE LA REAL ORDEN DE CABALLERÍA"

'Grupo terrorista se rebela contra el mundo'

"_Lawton – _Día catorce de febrero del 19. El modelo de dispensador de frames G-1 en el que viajaba la Canciller de la Federación Unida de Naciones fue asaltado por un grupo terrorista pro-charlista dirigido por el ex-general Kanon Maldini. El atentando, a pesar de no tener éxito, se saldó cuarenta víctimas y casi el doble de heridos. Los asaltantes, que solo contaban con veinticinco modelos de Knightmare Frames casi llegaron a conseguir su propósito, de no ser por una valiente actuación de la Capitana de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros: Kallen Kouzuki".

Anya Alstreim tuvo la oportunidad de ver un par de imágenes muy actuales de Maldini. Estaba sentado de espaldas a los controles de un frame. Tenía el dedo índice de la mano derecha adelantado, señalando al objetivo; su mirada era fría. Había algunos comentarios que hablaban sobre un video. _¿Qué video? _Se preguntó la pelirrosa. Un usuario, cuyo _nickname _(apodo, también dicho usualmente _nick_) era Gorillaz4Eva le resolvería esa duda segundos más tarde a través de una dirección de Internet.

"'FIRMA DE LA CARTA SIGMA EN PELIGRO'

Así se titulaba el video. Mientras cargaba, echó un vistazo a la descripción. Estaba escrita en español –no era difícil deducir la procedencia del usuario que la subió, Inka1–, hizo un esfuerzo por descifrar el lenguaje con todos sus conocimientos del _gèrmanés_ que tenía (lengua de Cherí, el lugar donde vivían; mezclaba palabras italianas, francesas, españolas e inglesas).

"Este video lo grabé el día siete, en Pendragón. Se puede ver como asaltan el convoy en donde viaja Kaguya Sumeragi.

El video está grabado con un Sonny Eriksson con una cámara de tres coma cinco megapixeles.

Etiquetas: Terroristas, Kaguya Sumeragi, Japón, Britannia, Pendragón, Estados Unidos, Schneizel, R.O.C., Real Orden de Caballería, Lelouch vi Britannia, Orden de los Caballeros Negros, Charles, Carta Sigma."

El video empezó de repente para su sorpresa. Los primeros sonidos que oyó fueron los de una explosión, y una voz femenina que balbuceaba en japonés "Socorro, socorro. Ayuda, ayuda. Por favor". Estaba atrapada en el interior de un agujero provocado por la explosión de un par de artefactos explosivos. El cámara levantó el aparato y apuntó al G-1, del cual salían cuatro columnas de humo –una por la derecha, dos por la izquierda y una por uno de los carriles de eyección de frames–. Se podían observar robots luchando. Tras un largo rato –siete minutos, veintidós segundos–, el hombre grabó lo que salía en una gigantesca pantalla dedicada a la publicidad de marcas. Se estaba reproduciendo el mensaje en el que Maldini revindicaba el acto y alentaba a que todo britannian participara en su particular cruzada.

Alstreim no pudo evitar estremecerse en el sofá. Cuando el video acabó, bajó la tapa del ordenador, aún sin creerlo. Había sido un atentado frustrado, pero las bajas en el lado de la Orden eran superiores. Aberrantes.

– ¡Lelouch, tienes que ver esto! –Gritó llamando al pelinegro.

Nadie contestó. Al instante recordó que Lelouch se había ido con CC a la casa abandonada de muy cerca de allí, que Sayoko había ido a casa de una vecina a charlar y que Jeremiah debía recoger un cargamento de semillas de un tal Mikael.

Levantó la tapa del ordenador y guardó la página en favoritos para luego poder enseñarla a los demás habitantes de la casa. Se levantó y se tomó un té, que en un momento como aquél era lo que más falta le hacía.

XXX

Nina Einstein se quitó la ropa muy poco a poco y se metió en ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente corriera y recorriera cada poro de la piel de su desnudo cuerpo. Suspiró y se masturbó pensando en su querida Euphemia li Britannia. Cuando entró en el clímax no pudo evitar arrodillarse. Ruborizada por la excitación que sentía, pensó en lo orgullosa que debía estar Euphemia de ella, y lo decepcionada que debía estar con Suzaku Kururugi, el Traidor.


	5. El príncipe

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Cuatro: El príncipe **

Dante giró el picaporte de la puerta seguido de Virgil Harpman. Acababan de entrar en la biblioteca, una increíble sala que se extendía hasta más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista, con estanterías anchas y altas a rebosar de libros. Se asemejaba a uno de esos laberintos de la mitología griega.

– Mira, Dante –pronunció el anciano–, sé que no es de tu gusto el tener a alguien que te siga a todas partes, pero es necesario, y más ahora que la R.O.C. han prometido acabar con tanta gente. Espero que te sea leve. He elegido a alguien con el que suponía que te ibas a llevar bien: alguien inteligente, al que le guste leer, agradable, simpático, divertido. A ver –matizó el hombre al ver la cara continuamente cambiante del castaño–, todo lo que te estoy contando es verdad, no me estoy inventando nada. Fíjate si es inteligente que tiene más de ciento sesenta de cociente intelectual.

– ¿Y por qué en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí aquí no está en alguno de esos colegios elitistas que da becas a los superdotados? Algo así a lo Ashford.

El anciano sonrió comprensivamente y cruzó mirada con el chico.

– Acabó una carrera en la Universidad de Pendragón. Se licenció con la distinción _magna cum laude _en filología francesa.

– Ahm... fantástico.

– Tú sabes hablar francés. Podrías decirle que te ayude a mejorarlo –sugirió.

– Podría decirle "_Sors de ma vie_".

Harpman le posó una mano en el hombro, y el automáticamente giró.

– Sé amable. La vida no ha sido nada complaciente con ella. Ya sé que no quieres conocerla si quiera pero... lo siento, debes. Hagamos una cosa: vamos allí, la conoces un poco y luego me dices qué tal. Estará una semana de prueba o quizás un poco más. Después de esto puedes coger una de dos: o dejar que se quede o hacer que busque a otro; cosa difícil, ella es la mejor.

– ¿Cómo es?

– Ya la verás. No la hagamos esperar –insistió.

Caminaron hasta el lugar en el que se suponía que estaba. Dante se encontraba algo nervioso, no necesariamente por que fuera una chica su cita, sino porque en general no le gustaba conocer gente a la cuál no quería conocer; sin embargo desprendía una sensación de seguridad y templanza envidiables. Conforme se iba acercando, su nerviosismo iba en aumento. Hasta que la tuvo justo enfrente.

Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar delante de un príncipe de Britannia, la muchacha en vez de hacer la clásica reverencia, le dio la mano, que el castaño de ojos café que tenía enfrente le tomó con una sonrisa. Ella también sonrió y mostró unos dientes perfectos. En teoría la mano tendría que habérsela dado él en todo caso, pero le daba igual, es más, le había gustado esa naturalidad y esa omisión al protocolo que tanto odiaba.

– Dante, te presento a Ina Haibara, tu escolta –dijo el anciano–. Ina, éste es Dante ij. Britannia; veinteavo príncipe de Britannia.

_No. _Negó para él mismo. _Sólo Dante._

Ina se sentó en el sitio donde había estado leyendo antes –Dante lo sabía porque el flexo de su parte estaba encendido– y Su Alteza, enfrente suya. De momento, la impresión que el príncipe tenía de ella no era nada mala, más bien al contrario: parecía una chica bastante natural y agradable. Por contra, sabía que las primeras impresiones nunca eran fiables del todo.

Tenía un paso elegante, y según pudo ver, se preocupaba por su aspecto. Sus cabellos rubios, lacios, largos y sedosos caían por su espalda. Su piel era bronceada y su cara era como la de los ángeles. Sus ojos eran grises, y aunque intentaban imitar miradas de felicidad, rezumaban tristeza. Salvo estos mismos –los ojos–, que los tenía un poco rasgados, no había nada que indicase su procedencia asiática. Iba vestida con una blusa rosada, unos pantalones vaqueros entubados y unas Converse rosas a cuadros. Llevaba un par de pulseras en el brazo izquierdo.

Ya había observado lo que según él carecía de importancia. Así que desde sus ojos fue bajando la vista hasta lo que realmente le interesaba a él y prácticamente a todo hombre. Sin embargo, se encontró un bache en el recorrido: una pequeña cruz de oro colgado de su cuello. El ojimarrón murmuró algo ininteligible, cuya razón de ello Harpman ya había intuido. Las cruces...

– ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la chica con un tono un tanto preocupado.

Él no contestó, y juzgando por el ángulo de visión –apuntaba al cuello, no había duda, ni más arriba ni más abajo– dedujo que se estaba fijando en la cruz.

– ¿Eres creyente? –inquirió él de repente para su sobresalto.

– Sí, mucho –resolvió–, pero no protestante como la mayoría de gente en Britannia. Soy católica. Prácticamente católicos, protestantes, evangelistas, ortodoxos y demás creemos en el mismo Dios. ¿No?

– No lo sé... –contestó a la pregunta–. Eso deberíais saberlo vosotros los creyentes.

Ella pareció extrañada. La Familia Imperial tenía fama de ser muy muy religiosa; de ir todas las semanas a misa. Además, con un nombre como Dante, se esperaba que su interlocutor creyera en algo superior aunque fuese sólo un poquito. No en vano Durante Alighieri había sido el poeta que había ilustrado el Infierno, el Purgatorio, el Cielo y las maravillas de las tres virtudes teologales (fe, esperanza y caridad) a sus contemporáneos.

El chico siguió el recorrido y para su espanto, la chica presentó tener bastante poco pecho. _Maldición._ Dante agachó un poco la cabeza y se percató de algo que le puso bastante incómodo. Camuflada detrás de la pata de la mesa, había lo que parecía una katana artesanal; con el sello de la familia Akino-Tsubarai que según estimaba, tendría bastante éxito en el mercado negro. Conocía a qué familia de artesanos correspondía el símbolo de principio de la hoja –una especie de avispa con las alas en movimiento– gracias a un documental que vio meses atrás en Canal +. No esperaba encontrarse nunca con una a tan pocos pasos. Según decía el documental, las espadas de la familia Akino-Tsubarai eran de las más caras de mercado y sus descendientes tenían prohibido el participar en concursos y torneos de fabricación de armas porque siempre quedaban primeros. Durante las Black Rebellions, ellos cedieron una gran cantidad de material armamentístico a la causa de liberación, no obste no llevaban el sello de la avispa. Como nota curiosa, Quentin Tarantino se basó en ésta familia para crear a Hattori Hanzo, el armero que le fabrica la "mejor catana de la historia" a la Novia, para que ésta pueda llevar a cabo su venganza.

– ¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella de repente, cogiéndola como si tal cosa y dejándola sobre la mesa. El ex-conde Virgil Harpman abrió tanto los ojos que parecían dos naranjas.

– Mucho. Sin embargo creo que había una especie de ley que prohibía que las armas de esa familia pudieran entrar en Britannia.

– Ya... es cierto. El ex-conde Harpman tuvo que hablar con mucha gente para que me dejaran traerla –el aludido sonrió–, es mi bien más preciado. Es mi única herencia.

– ¿Eres descendiente de los Akino-Tsubarai? –inquirió Dante impresionado.

– No. Pero en cierto modo si estoy emparentada con ellos. Un antepasado algo lejano se casó con una mujer de esa familia, y esta espada fue el regalo de bodas.

Ina volvió a sonreír. La conversación con Dante estaba siendo bastante natural. Podía decirse que "fluía" correctamente. Había esperado a alguien mucho más gallardo, más prepotente; sin embargo aquel chico que había frente a sí era como cualquier otro. Sólo se diferenciaba de los demás en era muy atractivo, algo más alto que la media de su edad y que su apellido era el más poderoso del mundo.

Harpman bajó la vista al reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca. Eran las cinco de la tarde y había quedado, por lo que debía irse. Se disculpó y se despidió deseando que se cayeran bien y se causaran una sincera buena impresión.

– Portaos bien –rogó con una sonrisa, antes de marcharse.

Dante oyó como la puerta se cerraba a unos pocos metros y como los pasos del hombre se escuchaban cada vez más y más lejanos. Ina se había puesto nerviosa de repente. El anciano le había dicho que estaría allí para mediar entre ambos, para establecer algún tipo de contacto y en un momento así... la abandona. No le sorprendió. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo acababa dejándola por una cosa u otra. Todo era más importante que ella.

Tomó aire por la nariz y buscó la mirada rebosante de seguridad del chico, pero no la encontró. Sus ojos ahora parecían de un color mucho más osucro que antes. Podría jurar que su color había cambiado drasticamente en muy poco tiempo sin que ella, sentada enfrente, se hubiera percatado.

– Al fin se ha ido –murmuró para sorpresa de ella.

Se recostó en la silla, bostezó y se rascó el cuello con la haraganería propia de aquél al que no le gusta trabajar.

– ¿Dante, qué tal es...?

– Ina, te voy a ser sincero –dijo así de repente–. No necesito a nadie que me cubra, no necesito a ningún guardaespaldas por mucho que Virgil se halla empeñado en que sí lo necesito. Así que por favor, me gustaría que le explicases todo esto, puesto que parece que escucha a todos menos a mi.

Se levantó de la silla.

– Adiós –se despidió.

La rubia se quedó petrificada, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. El chico que creía tan normal se había convertido en el estúpido que esperaba que fuese, y la había dejado por los suelos. En menos de medio minuto la habían d_a_do el gancho de su vida. _K.O._

XXX

Lelouch se quedó estupefacto, anonadado, sorprendido, pasmado, extrañado, atónito, impresionado, sobrecogido y noqueado; a resumidas cuentas: de piedra.

Veinte minutos antes, en la casa abandonada, Lelouch había estado con CC admirando desde el monte al que nadie se atrevía a escalar las vistas de toda la ciudad de Cherí. A pesar de que la puesta de sol era fascinante, tuvo que abandonar el lugar antes de que llegara porque tenía picores por todo el cuerpo, producidos seguramente por una especie de puntitos rojos que gracias a ese picor había descubierto. _Por favor, que no sea alergia... _Volvió a casa solo. CC quiso acompañarle pero él la retuvo. A ella le agradaba mucho ver la puesta de sol, ya fuera sola o acompañada y él lo sabía de sobra. Igual que sabía volver solo a casa.

Cuando llegó, Anya corrió hasta él, con la PDA en ristre.

– Tienes que leer esto.

– Después. Estoy disecado.

Se sirvió un vaso de Coca-Cola de la nevera y se dirigió al comedor. Ella insistía e insistía con que leyera lo de la pantalla. Cuando accedió, sucedió aquello. El vaso se derramó a cámara lenta, como en las películas, y todo su contenido se derramó en el suelo dejándolo muy pegajoso, para desgracia de Sayoko que era quien solía limpiar.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se dejó caer bruscamente en el sofá. La antigua Knight of Three y ex-piloto del Mordred le había mostrado algunas entradas de varios periódicos en los que se hablaba de diez misteriosos asesinatos cometidos por la R.O.C, la amenaza a los invitados de la Firma de la Carta Sigma y más gente externa, y la sustracción de una treintena de knightmare frames de uno de los almacenes Ashford repartidos por la Capital Imperial.

– Están muy bien organizados... –suspiró Anya.

– Ya creo que sí... sí que lo están.

XXX

Kallen se despertó envuelta entre las sábanas de algodón egipcio del hotel en el que estaban. No había logrado dormirse hasta las cinco de la madrugada. Ya eran las diez y media de la mañana. Miró hacia la derecha, Kaguya Sumeragi no estaba, por lo que podía remolonear un poco más. Hundió la cara en la blanda almohada y se tapó un poco. Hacía corriente. De repente se quedó fría.

_Kaguya Sumeragi no está. ¡Kaguya Sumeragi no está!_

– ¡KAGUYA SUMERAGI NO ESTÁ! –gritó.

Apartó las sábanas, se puso en pie sobre la cama y casi resbalándose saltó hacia el suelo. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia ambos lados. Habían dos guardias de seguridad mirándola extrañados. De pronto uno se puso rojo y soltó una risa tonta que no venía a cuento. Kallen se acercó al otro, al que parecía más serio –pero no mucho–, lo cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta negra y lo estampó de espaldas a la pared. Por poco no se dio con una caja de cristal que en su interior guardaba un extintor para las emergencias.

– Kaguya... –tomó aire y lo soltó muy rápido– Sumeragi... ¿Dónde está? Kaguya... Sumeragi.

El corazón le iba a mil. ¿Cómo diablos había logrado perderla? El Caballero la miró a los ojos, los tenía encendidos, luego tartamudeó algo.

– Suéltalo de una vez –ordenó.

– La señorita Kaguya... está con... con Su Majestad la Emperatriz Nunnally, Su Alteza Imperial Cornelia, su esposo lord Guilford y Su Alteza Imperial Dante ij. Britannia.

Lo soltó, aliviada pero con más ira aún. Se había escapado de ella sin decirle nada... cuando la cogiera se iba a enterar.

– Gracias –agradeció.

El guardia que se estaba riendo por lo bajo no pudo evitar soltar una gran risotada; risa no, risotada. Kallen le lanzó una mirada ofuscada directa la pupila, pero eso no parecía suficiente como para hacerle cerrar la boca.

– ¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? –le espetó.

Él se echó atrás unos cuatro pasos largos y con el dedo índice indicó arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Hizo una ademán con la cabeza, extrañada.

– Capitana Kouzuki... –intervino el otro desde la pared–, no se lo tome a mal. Pero lo que intenta decirle mi compañero es que usted...

– Yo...

– Está...

– Estoy...

– Digamos –zanjó–, que no lleva el atuendo adecuado.

_¿Cómo que no? ¿Ésto a qué diablos viene?_

– Sí. Sí lo llevo.

– Me parece que... por favor, baje la vista.

Lo hizo, y vio sus pies descalzos con las uñas pintadas de rosa. Poco a poco fue subiendo, con la esperanza de encontrar una falda, o una camiseta... o algo. Únicamente llevaba un tanga rosa con un lacito a la altura de pubis y una fina camiseta de tirantes. Pegó un grito por el cual debieron retumbar todas las paredes y se metió en su habitación. Cerró la puerta con la tarjeta y se recostó sobre la pared. Le dio dos puñetazos muy fuertes y se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo oír las risas de sus subordinados. Le costaría semanas de firme severidad el recuperar el respeto de esos dos hombres.

– Definitivamente –dijo para ella misma–... definitivamente Sumeragi me va a oír.

XXX

Kaguya cortó un trocito de pastel de fresa con el tenedor y se lo llevó a la boca. Frente a ella, Nunnally hablando. A la derecha un plato y un vaso vacíos. A la izquierda Toudou bebiendo un trago de su vaso. Todos estaban muy serios aquella mañana, que después de los diez asesinatos de destacados miembros del consejo de la Federación era lo más normal del mundo.

Hacía frío esa mañana. Kallen antes no lo había notado a penas por la calefacción que había en el hotel, sin embargo, en el restaurante del mismo, que era donde estaban, el calorcillo llegaba con mucha menos intensidad. Nunnally iba a vestida con un vestido azul cían, y Kaguya con zapatillas, unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una rebeca morada. Llovía a cántaros aquella mañana y todos estaban algo alicaídos.

Kaguya asentía a lo que la britannian le estaba contando, se encontraba a gusto con ella y Toudou. De repente, sintió una extraña presencia por detrás, y como se oscurecía un trozo del mantel blanco de la mesa frente a sus ojos. Se giró, y cuando vio la expresión de la Capitana Kouzuki tragó con cierta dificultad.

– ¿Después de lo de ayer cómo se te ocurre irte así, sin avisar? ¡Me tenías preocupada, y además...! Eso.

– Realmente sí te avisé –se defendió–. "Kallen, ¿puedo ir fuera con Nunna?" –imitó la voz de una complaciente niña, a continuación, la de de alguien medio durmiendo– "Haz lo que te de la gana".

– Eso nunca ocurrió.

La pelinegra sonrió.

– Sí. Sí pasó. Además, esto está atestado de seguridad, y Toudou está con nosotras.

Apartó la silla vacía de la mesa y se sentó en ella.

– ¿Quién ha estado aquí antes? –preguntó al darse cuenta de que había cuatro vasos en la mesa.

No había otro plato con tarta ni restos de ella, por lo que no estaba segura de que su pregunta estuviera exactamente bien formulada.

– Durante ij. Britannia –contestó Toudou, luego dio otro sorbo a la bebida.

– ¿Perdón?

– Dante –resolvió la castaña–, ha almorzado con nosotras hoy.

– Ahhh... entiendo. Pero... ¿Cómo es que hay tres platos y cuatro vasos?

– Porque el servicio se olvidó de llevarse el vaso. No hay otra explicación –largó Toudou.

– Ah, ¿hace mucho que se fue? –se interesó.

Kaguya ladeó con la cabeza. Contestó de nuevo Kyoshiro Toudou.

– Se marchó hará un cuarto de hora o por ahí, cuando en su móvil sonó la canción _'Whithout me' _de Reminem.

Tenía mala memoria para las letras de las canciones, pero la de esa se le quedó grabada a fuego a la pelirroja. Reminem, un rapero blanco, de éxito mundial y productor de muchos otros igual o más exitosos que él, era famoso por ser el rapero que más discos había vendido en la historia, por ser elegido tres veces rapero del año según varias publicaciones (2002, 2009 y 2015) y por haber ganado un premio Oscar con una película autobiográfica a la que él mismo le había dado música.

Sus letras, polémicas y llenas de sátira, lo ridiculizaban todo hasta el extremo. Esa canción era un gran ejemplo. El videoclip de _'Without me' _fue hecho público un par de semanas más tarde de la muerte de Su Alteza Imperial Clovis la Britannia y al final de éste había un trozo en el que Reminem estaba disfrazado de Zero y cantaba y bailaba. Eso escandalizó al país, sobre todo a Charles, que llegó a secuestrar el DVD con el videoclip. Reminem fue condenado a un año y medio de cárcel por burlas a la familia imperial y atentando contra el honor y la dignidad.

– Ah, entiendo. ¿Y Cornelia y Guilford no estaban aquí también? Eso es lo que me han dicho ahí arriba –dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo por no recordar la escena que había protagonizado.

– En realidad Cornelia y Guilford sólo han pasado por aquí para ver qué tal estábamos las dos –resolvió Nunna–, luego se han ido, porque tenían prisa.

– Ahm... –suspiró– Toudou ¿Eso que tienes es café? ¿Qué tal está?

– Muy caro. Mejor que te sirvas una taza de la máquina esa del Nespresso que hay allí al fondo –señaló–, yo estoy bebiéndome un cortado. Está bastante bueno. No es como los de aquella vez que estuvimos en Oporto, pero bueno, sí. Está bien.

XXX

Dentro de la limusina del anciano Virgil Harpman –sin Virgil Harpman–, el Rolls-Royce Phantom, Dante oyó como su teléfono móvil vibraba y empezaba a sonar la canción _'Chop Suey' _del grupo armenio System of a Down. Miró de quién era. _Oh, no... Harpman otra vez. _No se molestó ni en abrir el mensaje. Ya sabía lo que iba a decirle de sobra. Ya tendría bastante al llegar a Alighieri por la tarde.

– A un par de calles de Wellington, Bastian –pidió al conductor.

Él agachó la cabeza y dio un giro en el siguiente cruce. Pasó por King's Street, Lundagatan Street, Gainax Street y Maxwell Plaza hasta llegar a su destino. Antes de salir, vigiló que no hubiera nadie cerca, y procedió a abrir la puerta. Luego la cerró, y con un gesto de cabeza indicó al conductor que se marchara de allí echando leches.

Empezó a andar calle abajo hasta su verdadero destino: Maddox Street. Buscó el edificio número treinta y marcó el número del a puerta que le interesaba en el telefonillo.

– ¿Quién es? –respondió una voz juvenil.

– Dante –contestó.

De los altavoces del telefonillo emergió un fuerte pitido, y la puerta hizo clic. La abrió y pasó hacia adentro. Llamó el ascensor, y a ultima hora, justo antes de cerrarse las puertas se le acercó una rubia imponente con un trasero perfecto. Intentó no mirar mucho, pero era casi imposible.

– ¿A qué planta? –dijo ella.

– Segunda.

Presionó el botón y subieron. Se despidió con un "Adiós", abrió la puerta y se marchó. A mano izquierda había otra puerta, estaba abierta.

– Pasa –dijo la voz desde su interior.

Entró y se encontró con las luces encendidas. Cerró la puerta y empezó a explorar la casa. En muy poco tiempo encontró la habitación de su amigo: Robert; alto, de pelo castaño casi rubio, de cuerpo atlético y gusto para el vestir –sin embargo, sin dinero para las mejores marcas–.

– Venga, vamos, que haremos tarde al partido y Henrry se enfadará –apremió su anfitrión.

– Henrry es imbécil –declaró sonriente.

– Quizás, pero si no vamos dice que no jugará.

– A mi me la suda que no juegue –respondió ij Britannia.

– Si no juega el equipo pierde. Si el equipo pierde, no tendré cena. A pesar de estar lesionado participo en la apuesta –aclaró.

Tomaron camino hacia el recibidor y salieron. En veinte minutos con la moto –de Robert–, llegaron al campo de fútbol donde jugaba. Para ser una final juvenil había mucha gente. Dante no se esperaba tanta. Y había muchas chicas guapas. Dante ni de lejos creía que allí iban a ir las chicas. _Si lo llego a saber, me apunto sin dudar un instante _pensó. El equipo de Robert y de su amigo Henrry estaba a punto de salir. Se recostó en su asiento y puso una pierna sobre la otra, para estar lo más cómodo posible.

– ¡Mira, ahí está! –indicó Robert.

Dante se echó a reír. Si el aspecto de Henrry ya era cómico (parecía un vampiro, un elfo o un gremlin, o al final cualquier cosa sacada de _El Señor de los Anillos_) con esos shorts tan cortos y esa camiseta tan apretada aún lo parecía más. A pesar de ser extremadamente feo –al juicio de ambos y todos sus amigos–, tenía un apabullante éxito con las chicas. Sin embargo, parte de la culpa era su hermana Maria, que le presentaba a una detrás de otra. Maria no era particularmente una belleza a su juicio –sí, tenía un cuerpo decente pero...–, para sacar unos míseros cuarenta puntos en un exámen sobre cien debía pasarse estudiando toda la noche y lo que le gustaba menos de ella: era muy muy presumida.

Henrry les saludó con la mano y sonrió. Los dos entrecerraron los ojos de lo feo que era. Podía decirse sin miedo a mentir que hacía daño a la vista.

– ¡Ánimo, elfo! –exclamó Robert.

Dante se echó a reír sin control. Desde las butacas en las que estaban casi se le podía confundir con el Gollum.

XXX

– ¿Así que Dante ha sido un borde contigo, no? –preguntó el anciano Harpman convencido de la respuesta.

– No –mintió con osadía, y estuvo un tiempo pensando lo próximo que iba a decir–... simplemente me dijo que no me necesitaba. Y que se lo explicara. Si él no quiere que esté aquí pienso que lo mejor es que me vaya, o algo... no sé. No quiero incomodar ni estorbar.

Virgil Harpman, un hombre de unos sesenta y pico años se ajustó la corbata –con rayas azules y rojas–, se subió las gafas con el dedo índice y consultó el reloj.

– "Si el no quiere que esté aquí pienso que lo mejor es que me vaya" –repitió Virgil– Ina, ¿eres su tutora legal?

Ella ladeó con la cabeza. ¿A qué venía ahora eso?

– Pues yo sí, querida –contestó amablemente–. Dante hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años un treinta y uno de diciembre de aquí a unos años estará bajo mi –y remarcó "mi"– autoridad.

A Ina le sorprendió la segunda frase. ¡Curiosa casualidad! Ella cumplía un uno de enero.

– Nada más vuelva, que por cierto no sé cuando lo hará, él y yo tendremos una charla y ya verás como a partir de ahí es más amable contigo. Haremos una cosa: si en una semana no cambia, y él decide que te quedes, de acuerdo, te irás. Sin embargo, si él accede... ya sabes.

– Perdone, pero... no creo que acepte.

El hombre mayor rió.

– Eres la mejor en esto de proteger gente. La más inteligente, la más simpática y la que más se acerca a su edad. No quería ponerle un "sargento de hierro", pero como no te acepté lo haré. Ahí ya hará y dirá lo que le convenga.

– Pero eso es presionarlo... yo... no me encontraría a gusto de esa forma.

– Pues entonces... mira, tú decides si irte o quedarte. ¿Te quedas esta semana y luego ya hablamos? ¿Te parece?

Esbozó una sonrisa torcida y meneó la cabeza un par de veces, asintiendo. Él sacó un teléfono móvil del bolsillo (un Samsung f480, se notaba que estaba forrado) y envió otro mensaje.

XXX

Justo en el momento en el que Henrry estaba apunto de culminar una jugada, Robert oyó como la voz de Serj Tankian salía de algún sitio.

– Te llaman –avisó.

– ¿Eh?

– Te llaman –volvió a decir.

Dante hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, negra, y sacó el móvil. Vio el nombre Harpman. Ya le había colgado siete veces. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la oreja. _Suerte y al toro _pensó.

–¿Diga?

– Dante –pronunció el ex-conde– ¿Dónde demonios estás?

– En la biblioteca, con dos amigos haciendo un trabajo sobre el arte gótico en el sur de Italia y cómo influyó a Boticceli.

– En serio –exigió– ¿Qué es eso que oigo ahí?

– Alguien, que ha abierto la ventana –se excusó.

– Vuelve a Alighieri en tres, dos, uno, ya. Quiero hablar muy seriamente contigo.

– ¿Eh...?

– ¿Te crees que la forma con la que trataste a Ina esta mañana es adecuada? ¿Pero quién demonios te crees tú que eres mal - -?

Presionó el botón rojo y cerró la llamada. Ya había tenido bastantes regañinas en los últimos días como para ahora tener que oír ese sermón. Sí, la chica estaba buena y tal y se la veía simpática. Pero no sólo por eso iba a renunciar a su privacidad y a su libre albedrío.

XXX

– ...Mal - - ? ¡Maldito! –exclamó de repente, la chica no pudo evitar dar un salto en la silla– Me ha colgado –le contó–. Definitivamente, cuando venga a casa se va a enterar de lo que es bueno.

XXX

Lelouch pasó toda la tarde echado en el sofá, leyendo las ediciones digitales de todos los periódicos que pudo: _Economy News, The Word Press, The Vetusta Post, The Britannian Mall, Daily Mirror._ Todos, absolutamente todos tenían como portada ese suceso. Los titulares variaban mínimamente, desde los más discretos ("INCIDENTE EN LA FIRMA") a los que claramente tenían la intención de sembrar polémica ("LA ROC, SE AVECINA EL HOLOCAUSTRO"). Ese último... se quedó de piedra al leerlo. Era tan exagerado que rayaba la mentira; o eso esperaba.

CC y los demás no llegaron hasta la noche. Cuando él y Alstreim se lo mostraron, reaccionaron con la misma sorpresa que él inicialmente.

– ¿Tan rápido? –preguntó Jeremiah Gottwald tras escuchar la declaración de Kanon Maldini a los nobles reunidos en la Sala de Actos Diethard Reid sobre los asesinatos.

– Sí. Tan rápido –aseguró Anya.

XXX

Nina Einstein pidió una pizza y se sentó en el sofá a comérsela mientras veía la televisión. Había decidido que ya había trabajado mucho los últimos días. Aunque fuese por un mísero día, se daría un homenaje y descansaría como es debido. En muy muy poco tiempo habían logrado bastante. Más de lo que esperaba en un principio. Puso Hi-tv. La telenovela de la tarde, la quitó enseguida. TV3:

la serie sobre el médico buenorro que se liaba con todas las del hospital; cambió. ZNN: otra vez la Real Orden de Caballería por aquí, la Real Orden de Caballería por allá. Al final dejó la serie del médico buenorro de TV3.

XXX

Kanon Maldini se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde en la dura cama que poseía. Ese día, Míster X le había dicho que no iba a conectarse, que debía atender otros asuntos más importantes.

"¿Qué puede haber más importante que esto?" –se extrañó el ex-general.

"No es de tu incumbencia" –dijo.

Vamos, que dicho comúnmente, se escapó por la tangente. Lo había toreado.

Eso sí, que él no estuviese haciendo nada, no significa que los demás de la Orden estuvieran como él, no: algunos estaban haciendo alguna que otra modificación a los Knightmare Frames mientras otros practicaban con armas de fuego, que hacía tiempo que no las cogían. Pero siempre con silenciador, para no despertar al Gran Maestre.

XXX

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Sayoko– ¿Vas a volver a Britannia o te quedas en Cherí?

Lelouch, que sabía por dónde iban los tiros, se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. Seguramente me quede aquí. Creo que bajo el mando de Suzaku, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros estará bien. Él es alguien sumamente competente. Si no estuviera convencido de ello, no le hubiera hecho cargar con este peso. Ya que...

No pudo acabar la frase. Unos brazos le rodearon el cuello y tiraron de él hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas a la cama, al lado de la peliverde.

– Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas –añadió.

XXX

Claudio Darlton frotó con fuerza el cañón de la pistola. Quería que estuviese bien limpia para cuando llevara a cabo su siguiente golpe: no serían dos personas, sino cuatro: Matthew Richards, Peter Wolf, Giannino Ribera y Angel Summers. Secretario general del partido de centro, miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, empresario y líder sindical por ese orden. Todos ellos opositores al régimen que en su día propuso Schneizel y al de Charles antiguamente. Se merecían un castigo proporcionado a su mal comportamiento.

XXX

Suzaku se sentó detrás de su mesa y encendió el ordenador, aunque ni el mismo sabía para qué. No tenía ganas de redactar informes, ni de quedar con nadie, ni de hacer llamadas, ni de leer... ni de nada. Simplemente quería recostar la cabeza sobre la mesa y dedicarse a pensar en todo lo de los últimos días.

¿El papel de Zero, Rey de los Elevens le quedaba grande? ¡Sí, le quedaba grande y cualquiera que lo negara mentía! Era mucho más sacrificado de lo que él había supuesto en un principio. Por no tener, ya no tenía ni identidad. Aceptando la máscara, había perdido la posibilidad de tener un nombre, una familia, de que alguien le amara, de que tantos de sus deseos se cumplieran... Antes, una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer era levantarse tarde y remolonear en la cama. Luego hacer un poco de ejercicio, desayunar y leer el periódico. Ya no podía hacer eso. Ya no tenía nada de tiempo para ver la televisión, ya casi no tenía tiempo para ir al gimnasio a ejercitar sus músculos como hacía antes en el Templo Kururugi o en el Ejército de Britannia. No le gustaba. Claro que no le gustaba. Es más, ¡odiaba ser Zero! ¿Quien diablos no puede odiar ser una persona totalmente distinta a como es, tirando a peor?

No le quedaba nada de nada. Lo había perdido todo como persona. O casi todo. Al menos Nunnally vi Britannia aún seguía ahí. Hablaba con él, se escribía con él por correo electrónico, se llevaban bien. Se llevaban muy bien. ¿Le gustaría? Puede ser. Quizás. A lo mejor. Seguramente. Sí. Sí le gustaba, pero no podía decirlo porque sabía que era imposible que le fuera correspondido, y aunque fuera en efecto correspondido, no podrían vivirlo.

No había sitio en el que los paparazzis no lo descubrirían. Y si descubrían que Zero se había enrollado con la Emperatriz de Britannia, también descubrirían su identidad y la Orden de los Caballeros caería igual que todo a su alrededor, y el esfuerzo de Lelouch caería, y la muerte de Euphemia hubiera sido en vano, y tantas, tantísimas otras muertes también serían en vano.

Sabía que debía aguantar. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo un hombre podía aguantar esa pesadez? Un hombre no estaba diseñado para aguantar tanta carga sobre sus espaldas. Suzaku, aunque poco le faltara para ello, no era Superman, venido de Krypton. No, era humano y como humano normal quería vivir la vida, porque sabía que no habría otra para cuando la primera se le acabase. Eso no era un videojuego de Sega en el que si te matan tienes otras tantas posibilidades de continuar por donde te has quedado de una manera diferente, aprendiendo de los errores.

Errores... ¿Estaría malgastando su vida? No, porque lo estaba haciendo todo por una causa noble, pero no de la manera que querría. Él debía de ser un poco más egoísta. Pensar un poco en el "mi" y no tanto en el "nosotros", en el bien global por el que siempre miraba ante sus preferencias. Se veía a sí mismo como el Sirviente Universal. Estaba a merced de todo el mundo.

Y odiaba eso. Odiaba que todo el mundo pudiera darle órdenes y que él mismo, siendo tan poderoso, no pudiera robarle un beso a Nunnally vi Britannia, la emperatriz número cien del Maldito Sacro Imperio de Britannia.

* * *

**N.A**. ¡Capítulo cuatro, ya! Y con la presentación, ni más ni menos, del que sea el personaje OC más importante de todo el fic: Ina Haibara. No quiero adelantar detalles, pero... hum. ¡No sabe la que le espera! Aunque al principio del fic -quien dice el principio del fic dice treinta de los quizás setenta capítulos que tenga... o más- no tenga mucha relevancia. Eso sí: puedo asegurar de que poco a poco irá cogiendo motivos para vengarse de cierta organización, la cual quiero dejar en el aire.

Llegados a este punto dejo una lista de cosas que llegarán poco a poco en el fic, más que nada para ver si a alguien le interesan y se engancha a la lectura: sexo, comunismo, religión, venganza, historia del geass, pasados, humor, futuros, gente enterrada viva, luchas de katanas, combates de knightmare frames, mentiras, organizaciones secretas obligadas a protejer la humanidad de su príncipal enemigo (ellos mismos), nombres en clave con colores al estilo Reservoir Dogs (tipo Señor Rubio, Señor Rosa, Señor Marrón, Señor Blanco, Señor Azul y Señor Naranja), alcohol, amor (infantil, adolescente, adulto y maduro), pasión, intriga, muertes, familia, rencor, palabras malsonantes, animales cutes, vidas, armas de destrucción masiva de nueva generación, resurrecciones, drogas, música y... ¡Guerra y paz a partes iguales!


	6. ¡Ippon!

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Cinco: ¡Ippon!**

– Volver a Britannia, o no volver a Britannia. He ahí la cuestión –dijo Lelouch, parodiando el viejo lema de Hamlet, uno de los personajes más míticos del viejo dramaturgo inglés William Shakespeare.

– Esa es la cuestión a la que tú deberás dar respuesta, Lelouch –reflexionó CC.

– Esa es la pregunta más difícil que me he planteado jamás ya que elija la respuesta que elija, me va a ir mal.

CC sonrió pícaramente, y con el brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuello de Lelouch. Éste se giró y la observó un tiempo. Tenía la cara roja. Entre los dos, poco a poco, se habían bebido poco menos de una botella de anís. Estaban por los suelos.

– Realmente es muy fácil. Piensa que si tan mal te irá cogiendo ambos caminos, da igual cual escojas. Todos los caminos llevan a Roma ¿no? Sustituye Roma por desastre.

Sonrió melancólicamente.

– Ah..., no sabes lo mucho que me gustas cuando te pones pesimista.

– No soy pesimista, soy realista. Y sé de qué hablo, soy mayor que tú.

XXX

Dante, como de costumbre, estaba escuadriñando lo que había al otro lado de la ventana, que no era mucho: un campo de fútbol, una carretera, el río y el club de piragüismo de Forket. Bostezó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pupitre. Era uno de esos lunes por la mañana en los que nadie tiene ganas de hacer nada, y por supuesto, no lo hace. Para colmo, tocaba Sociales, una asignatura aburrida en donde las haya. Deseó estar en cualquier lugar excepto en aquél. Odiaba el instituto St. Mary.

– ¿Alguien vio ayer la entrevista que le hicieron a Dragan Farnel en el Canal 6? –preguntó de sopetón el profesor.

Algunos, igual de cansados que él de esa clase, hicieron un esfuerzo y dijeron que sí. Él también lo hizo, pero su voz a penas se oyó. Una chica al final de la clase preguntó por quién era Dragan Farnel.

– Ahora que el cargo de Primer Ministro de Britannia está de nuevo a disposición pública,

un montón de partidos han presentado sus candidaturas para la presidencia del 2020. Entre ellos Dragan Farnel en representación del Plataforma Por Britannia. Son un grupo muy conservador, bastante o muy religioso y no muy tolerantes con la inmigración –explicó el hombre, luego paró unos pocos segundos, se rascó la perilla con aire intelectual, y pensó un instante–. ¿Conocéis el programa de ese humorista que antes salía con el de las gafas? El que también lleva gafas... Jason... se llamaba así: Jason. Ayer entrevistó a Farnel sobre la inmigración.

Algunos asintieron. Otros siguieron dormitando como Ij. Britannia.

– Preguntaba si alguien lo había visto porque ahora que estamos dando la política y la inmigración podríamos hacer un debate o algo así. Vamos muy adelantados y... podemos perder un par de clases. Pensaba traeros la película de _Ciudadano Kane_, pero para variar, no funciona el DVD del aula de audiovisuales. Es una lástima, porque algunos discursos os habrían dejado boquiabiertos.

– Para buenos discursos los de la serie _Psych _o _Shark. _O mejor aún –rectificó el espontáneo–, los de _Gracias por fumar. _

– _Gracias por fumar... _–repitió Dante–, esa película es increíble. Podríamos ir a verla. Siempre y cuando el DVD funcione.

El profesor sonrió y la apuntó mentalmente. Había leído algunas reseñas de ella en algunos periódicos semanas atrás. Parecía muy buena. Contaba la historia del representante de un grupo de presión que hablaba en favor de la industria tabacalera. Todos decían que era excelente y que el actor, para ser su primer papel, había estado sublime.

– El caso es el debate. ¿Alguien estaría dispuesto a participar en un debate? –consultó a sus alumnos– Bueno, y aunque no lo estéis, algunos vais a participar igual.

Algún que otro alumno levantó la mano. Total, había muchas posibilidades de que les tocara salir a hablar a la fuerza.

– ¿De qué? –preguntó una chica morena en la cuarta fila.

– Bueno, de la opinión de cada uno sobre la inmigración. Por favor, los que queráis participar poneos en dos grupos. A favor y en contra de la inmigración. Quiero opiniones curradas, no rollos tipo "No me gusta porque su religión es machista" o "Pienso que está bien, porque nos enriquecen culturalmente".

– ¿Y no hay un tercer grupo condicional? –insistió la misma chica.

– No, querida; tenéis que mojaros.

Era Mercy Blue, una chica esbelta y risueña, de melena negra como el ala de cuervo, y piel clara que no pálida. Sus ojos, grandes, eran azules y su físico perfecto. La típica chica inalcanzable que no tiene suficiente con sólo ser popular, sino que también es muy inteligente y normalmente amigable con todo el mundo.

– En la política –siguió el profesor– todo es mojarse. Los "creo que a lo mejor puede ser que dentro de un tiempo quizás alguien" no existen. Es, simplemente, "en X tiempo X hará X". Venga, a ver, los que queráis hablar poneos de cara a la clase.

De veintiún que eran en la clase, participaron trece, lo cual estaba bastante bien. Siete en el lado en contra y seis en el de a favor. Dante notó como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro. No le dio mayor atención. Era Henry, su amigo con el que compartía un montón de gustos y solía emborracharse perdidamente los fines de semana en la discoteca de moda en la que hacían la vista gorda y vendían alcohol a menores: la Júpiter. A su lado estaba Xavier, el típico amigo-de-toda-la-vida que cae muy bien a las chicas a pesar de a su juicio –y del de prácticamente todos los chicos– ser feo; condenadamente feo. Igual que condenadamente rico.

– ¿No participas, Dante? –consultó Henry.

– No me apetece... no sé. No tengo ganas.

– Tú siempre tienes ganas de hablar, comunista –repuso Xavier.

Sonrió y reclinó la silla, apoyándose únicamente con sus dos patas traseras sobre el suelo.

Xavier no tardó mucho en marcharse. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Henry le preguntó algo en voz baja.

– ¿Algún consejo?

– Sí: no intentes convencer a los del grupo contrario, sino a los que estamos aquí viéndote.

– Buen consejo –valoró–, desde luego lo tendré en cuenta.

– Vale. Poneos en fila. Cada uno habla cinco minutos contados. Empieza el grupo en contra de la inmigración.

Una chica bajita y nada agraciada fue la primera en expresar su opinión.

– Yo creo que la inmigración en sí no es mala. Toda la gente tiene derecho a ir a un sitio mejor a ganarse la vida, sin embargo, la mayoría de gente que viene a Britannia, sobre todo los asiáticos, lo que hacen es robar, dar palizas... eso no está bien. Dicen que no son todos, y sí, sí que son todos. Porque yo lo sé. Yo he visto a chinos, elevens... pegarles palizas a ciudadanos de Britannia por nada. Simplemente por ser de Britannia.

Dante hizo una mueca; prestaba atención, pero no estaba demasiado metido en el tema. Era el único de los que no participaban que estaba siguiendo los comentarios de ambos grupos. Enseguida, el maestro se percató de su atención y como faltaba uno en el lado de los "a favor" le invitó a subir. Se lo pensó unos instantes y al fin accedió, total... Era el turno de Maria, la hermana de Henry. Una chica rubia y presumida que se creía que siempre llevaba la razón. _Genial._

– Yo creo que la inmigración es mala. ¿Por qué? Yo vivo en la calle donde más inmigrantes hay, y me da cada vez más miedo ir por ahí sola. Ver como la gente extranjera te mira raro por no seguir sus costumbres o no vestir como ellos, y eso te hace sentir una extraña en tu propio país. Britannia debería ser solo para los britannians.

El profesor echó la cabeza hacia adelante, valorando la explicación. Le dio paso a Dante en muy poco tiempo.

– Al parecer, nadie se acuerda de que hace cincuenta años, los inmigrantes levantaron el país. Y por supuesto tampoco se acuerda nadie de que los inmigrantes son los únicos dispuestos a trabajar dieciséis horas al día sin descanso por el sueldo mínimo en las minas de sakuradite que hay en Florida, California, Carolina del Sur, Alabama, Georgia y Louisiana. Tampoco se acuerda nadie de que el coche con el que vuestros padres os traen al instituto cada día funciona gracias a los inmigrantes, que vuestra cocina funciona gracias a los inmigrantes y por supuesto, que muchos de los abalorios que lleváis de plástico están hechos con sakuradite, osease, gracias a los inmigrantes. Creo que todo el mundo está en deuda con los inmigrantes.

– Pero hay miles de parados en Britannia que estarían encantados de trabajar ahí o donde fuese, y que no pueden por culpa de los inmigrantes –protestó Maria.

– Sí, claro. ¿Cuántos britannians has visto tú recogiendo naranjas o fresas, o trabajando en el campo últimamente? Yo casi ninguno. Los inmigrantes simplemente hacen los oficios que los britannians no quieren hacer. Así que para nada son malos, es más, contribuyen a nuestra comodidad. Por mí, que se queden todos. Sí, es cierto que hay algunos folloneros, pero son una minoría. No veo razón por la que deban irse los que se porten bien.

– Muy bien Dante –felicitó el profesor–, sigues en tu línea súper-socialista.

XXX

Ina había estado escuchando todo el discurso de su protegido con mucha atención. Igual que el día anterior había estado escuchando como Virgil Harpman le regañaba por haberse portado tan mal con ella aquella vez que se conocieron.

A lo largo de la mañana Dante Brighella (que era como se llamaba cuando no era el veinteavo príncipe del Imperio) se mostró completamente diferente a Dante ij Britannia. Por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, su comportamiento cambiaba totalmente. Constató que era un joven vago, ingenioso, algo egocéntrico, presumido, hipercompetitivo, y con una gran inteligencia prácticamente por aprovechar.

XXX

Por dieciseisava vez en el día, Dante esbozó una sonrisa torcida. _Mierda. Ya ha llegado. _Lo pensó dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de entrada del salón de clases, donde estaba el imponente profesor de Educación Física –y a su vez Jefe de Estudios del St. Mary– Greger Graham.

Greger, que era uno de esos profesores en buena forma que siempre iba con chándal –a pesar de que lo único que hacía era dar voces para que corrieran alrededor del campo de fútbol, al más puro estilo _Sargento de hierro_– podía caer a los alumnos, por su forma de ser, de tres maneras diferentes: mal, muy mal o peor. Dante era de esos últimos que lo odiaban a muerte. En esos momentos estaba en el fondo de la clase, con Xavier, Henry y dos chicas más hablando sobre lo que éstos habían hecho el sábado –ese dichoso sábado en el que por su condición de príncipe tuvo que ir a la firma de la Carta Sigma y en el que se cometieron los diez asesinatos a ex-nobles–. Nada más ver la figura del profesor –o entrenador, como era de su gusto que le llamaran– se sentaron todos como una exhalación. El hombre simplemente hizo un ademán para que todos volvieran a levantarse y salir al gimnasio. Bajaron por las escaleras en un silencio sepulcral, como si estuvieran en un entierro, y entraron en el aula destinada a la gimnasia, aprovisionada de todos los artefactos necesarios para ponerse en forma.

– Por parejas coged una colchoneta. Si el número es impar, poneos tres. Me da igual. Pero hacedlo ya. Hoy vamos a practicar judo. Sí. Otra vez.

Disgusto general. Daba la casualidad que en esa clase eran impares. Se colocó con Xavier, y Herry se acopló después a ellos, ya que no disponía de pareja. En un tejado cercano, Ina se incorporó para ver mejor la clase. Prometía ser entretenida.

XXX

Nagisa puso las noticias. Constató con bastante poco interés que la Real Orden de Caballería y Kanon Maldini estaban de moda en los medios de comunicación. Cambió a varias cadenas, pero la programación a esas horas no era de su agrado: _Cómo golpea el amor _–telenovela, horrible–, _Los Simpson _–los veía desde que tenía quince años; se sabía cada capítulo de memoria–, _Sargento Keroro _–lo dejó un momento, las aventuras de aquella rana verde eran en verdad divertidas, pero acabó cambiando–, _La Apasionante Historia del Lobo _–tostón–, _El Guardaespaldas _–película melosa a más no poder– y un partido clasificatorio para la semifinal de la Liga inglesa.

Cansada de todo lo que había apagó la televisión. Luego dio un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía sobre la mesa. Hacía quince minutos y dos segundos exactos que había acabado de registrar la vida de Kanon Maldini en un documento OpenOffice Writer de unas trescientas páginas con fotografías a color incluídas. Se sintió como una voluntaria del proyecto Wikipédico.

Bebió otro sorbo de café, y envió el extenso informe directo al ordenador de Zero a través de un programa llamado Wasp Messenger, que conectaba todas las redes de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros de una manera tan complicada que ni el mejor de los piratas informáticos podría _hackear._

Se sentía satisfecha por lo que había hecho. Hacer un buen resumen de la vida de alguien le pareció tan complicado como encontrar una moneda de cinco centavos entre la hojarasca de un parque en pleno otoño. _Curiosa comparación_, pensó.

XXX

– Ésta técnica conocida como _hon gesa gatame _quizás sea la más importante de todas cuantas existen en esta disciplina. Para empezar, nos asegura el dominio del contrincante por el periodo, prácticamente, que nosotros queramos. Aparte de que es la más fácil de realizar de todo el repertorio, es una de las más efectivas. Hay que ser muy habilidoso para escaparse de ella. Primero, que alguien se eche en esta colchoneta. Henry, ¿serías tan amable?

El chico rubio hizo lo que le pedían y se acercó allí. Tan pronto como se echó, el profesor se arrepintió de su elección y ordenó que se cambiara por Dante Brighella. A regañadientes y soltando maldiciones y exabruptos se echó boca arriba sobre la colchoneta, y miró expectante las caras divertidas de sus compañeros. Toda la clase estaba a su alrededor, clavándole la mirada. Graham se sentó a un lado y echó la cabeza para donde estaba. Ina sonrió con malicia, conocía la _hon gesa gatame_ desde muy pequeña y por supuesto, ella sí que sabía cómo escapar.

– Primero que nada debemos sentarnos así. Luego, debemos coger el brazo del rival y ponerlo bajo el nuestro. Con el otro brazo, aguantar la vestimenta del rival pegada a la lona. ¿Entendéis?

Todos asintieron, manifestando que comprendían lo que el pesado ese les estaba intentando explicar y que podía seguir al siguiente paso.

– Luego echamos el cuerpo hacia él así –se echó para adelante, ya no se podía ver la cabeza del chaval–. La maniobra ya está finalizada. A ver, Dante, intenta escapar –invitó.

No se veía muy bien, pero todos los alumnos notaron como Dante se revolvía debajo del profesor para intentar librarse de esa llave condenadamente complicada.

– Hay, aunque no lo creáis, muchas maneras de escapar de ésta llave, sin embargo, la mayoría son un poco rudas. Ya sabéis, mordiscos y cosas así, que nada tienen que ver con la elegancia del judo. Como nota curiosa, desde principios de este año es imprescindible ser cinturón negro para ingresar en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Dante siguió moviéndose durante un par de minutos más sin descanso, para sorpresa de Ina. Nadie solía estar mucho tiempo combatiendo contra esa cerradura sin llave. Pero Dante, más por orgullo que por alguna otra cosa, estaba resistiendo el tormento. Resultaba bastante patético porque ni de lejos podría escapar. Al menos nadie imaginaba que pudiera hacerlo. Hasta que liberó un brazo y le dio un manotazo en toda la cara al profesor. Todos los alumnos empezaron a reír.

– Como podéis ver, ni con el más vulgar de los estilos es capaz de ganarme. Una persona consciente de sus limitaciones y no tan pretenciosa se hubiera rendido mucho antes y hubiera aceptado en bastante poco tiempo su derrota. En cambio, una persona alocada, encaprichada y obstinada como es el caso de Brighella, no sabe reconocer la derrota.

El profesor sonrió triunfante y se apartó del muchacho, que respiraba con dificultad. Tenía el pulso muy acelerado y dedicó cuatro minutos sólo a tomar aire y expulsarlo. Sentía los pulmones secos. Él entrenador empezó a carcajearse. El resto de los presentes no le encontró la gracia. Especialmente Mercy, que frunció el ceño y fue a asistirle corriendo.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Para nada.

XXX

Ina no sabía qué hacer: si reír o llorar. Su protegido parecía un pato mareado a punto de desplomarse. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como ejecutar la llave que había acabado de aprender, ni ninguna otra de las que el profesor había estado explicando a lo largo de la hora y poco que duraba aquella clase. Siempre usándolo a él como ejemplo y poniéndolo en evidencia delante de sus compañeros.

¿Le tendría manía o algo así? ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo hay profesores que al igual que muchos policías o directivos de empresa se creen los amos solo por haber estudiado una carrera o llevar pistola.

– Pobrecillo –murmuró ella–. Y luego dice que no necesita a nadie que le proteja. ¡Ja!

XXX

Lelouch se despertó bastante tarde, a las doce y media de la mañana. Alargó el brazo para comprobar si su acompañante estaba con él. No, no estaba. Abrió los ojos y escudriñó la habitación. _Hoy no hay jugueteo entre sábanas. _Desde el segundo piso oyó la televisión. Jeremiah estaba viendo otro de esos programas de construcciones imposibles que estaban echando en el Canal 6. A juzgar por lo que pudo oír, ese día trataba sobre una plataforma flotante diseñada por el estado de Cuba en Britannia. Un buen lugar en el que alojar los aviones de las fuerzas aéreas en plena batalla, para repararlos y acondicionarlos antes de partir a la misión.

Tomó aire y lo expulsó lentamente. Luego cogió con ambos brazos un extremo de la almohada. Se giró boca abajo y se tapó las orejas. Intentó dormir un rato más, pera a la una ya estaba de nuevo despierto. Pidió por favor a Sayoko que le hiciera un par de sándwiches y se fue al huerto a sumergirse en la lectura del nuevo libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca municipal.

XXX

A las dos menos cuarto el timbre marcó el fin de las clases por aquél lunes. Todo el mundo salió del edificio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios y se encontraron, de cara, con un pesado sol de justicia.

Todos los alumnos se juntaron en pequeños grupos para hablar sobre lo acontecido ese día y de cualquier cosa al fin y al cabo. Dante era uno de los pocos que se marchaban solos a pesar de que tenía amigos y perfectamente podría quedarse conversando con ellos un rato sobre la trivialidad del momento. Emprendió camino a paso rápido y decidido. Solo le dio tiempo a dar dos pasos antes de que interrumpieran su marcha.

– ¡Dante! –exclamó una voz de chica desde atrás, jovial y alegre– ¡Espera!

Él se quedó quieto y miró a Mercy con curiosidad. Torció ligeramente la cabeza, como un perro que intenta identificar quién pronuncia su nombre. Se sintió estúpido al hacerlo. Por suerte no tenía un nombre de perro como Jacky, Spike o Duke.

– ¿Te importa que me vaya contigo? Hoy no vienen a por mí con el coche.

– Ehm... no, claro. La calle es de todos. Por eso pagamos impuestos.

No era la primera vez que tomaban camino juntos. Antes de que ella se mudase a una nueva casa solían volver del colegio siempre los dos solos. No eran muy de quedarse cerca del colegio tras haber acabado de dar clase.

– El sábado próximo vamos a celebrar una cena todo el curso. Vamos prácticamente todos. Solo faltas tú... tú y tres más, pero bueno... el caso es que si vas a venir.

– No –dijo al tiempo que zarandeaba la cabeza levemente.

– Es a las diez y media y como ya he dicho vamos todos. Yo también voy.

Dante se extrañó de eso último. "Yo también voy". Quizás ella pensara de manera ególatra que solo por eso iba a acudir. Eran amigos, pero se veían todos los días en el instituto. No era ningún privilegio verla por ahí. Mercy interpretó sus pensamientos y añadió algo.

– Venga, ven –animó–. Todos van. Y siempre faltas tú. Hemos hecho ya muchas cenas y tal y eres siempre el único que no viene. Y a mi me gustaría saber por qué.

– Porque no tengo ganas. Además, ya había quedado con otros amigos para ir a un festival de música, en Brayden. Van _Three Days Grace, Crossdace, Papa Roach, Drowning Pool, Egypt __Central, Saliva, P.O.D. y Alter Bridge..._ bueno –sonrió–, no creo que los conozcas, pero para mí son de lo mejor.

La chica calló unos instantes. Por un tiempo caminaron en completo silencio.

– ¿Vas con alguna chica? –espetó de repente.

– ¿Perdón? –a penas la había oído.

– No, no, nada nada –se echó atrás; era patético el hacer esa pregunta. No iba a invitarla, sino a decirle el típico "Sí, con un amiga. Pero si no fuera con ella te lo diría. ¿A la próxima, vale?".

– No, no. Dime que has dicho –solicitó risueño.

– No... sólo te había preguntado con quién ibas.

– Pues no creo que los conozcas, quizás sí. Benjamin Benneth, Jacob Emmerson, Ronald Oroval...

– Los conozco a todos, ¡claro que los conozco! –dijo de súbito– ¿No son los _must _del otro instituto?

Dante rió para sus adentros. Los _must..._

– ¿Qué son los _must_?

Sabía a la perfección que eran los _must. _Según había oído decir a una chica de su clase de francés, los _must _son los típicos guaperas chulos que cada instituto posee.

– Son los... los más conocidos de cada sitio –edulcoró.

– Ah... claro...

Nunca había considerado a esos tres como los más guapos o los más populares de nada. Simplemente eran sus amigos desde hacía algún tiempo y ya está. Nada más y nada menos que eso.

– Lamento que no puedas venir. Seguro que nos lo pasaríamos bien. Iba a haber bebida.

Su cerebro hizo una traducción automática: bebida = alcohol.

– La última vez que estuve en una fiesta contigo te emborrachaste de una manera salvaje–contó Dante–. ¿Te acuerdas? No creo. Cuando estábamos con Henry, Xavier, Richard... en aquella fiesta de disfraces. Fue impresionante. Creo que fui el único que no bebió.

– Mentira –negó–, recuerdo perfectamente que tú fuiste el que con diferencia más bebió. Entre chupito de esto, de aquello, un vaso de tal y beber de tal botella acabaste yendo de acera en acera, por no hablar de cuando Henry y tú os pusisteis a cantar en medio de la calle _It's my life _de Bon Jovi y _Sexy Bitch _de David Guetta.

– ¡Anda! Tú sí que estabas bebida –recordó en tono cortés.

– No, no mucho. Solo bebí un poquito. La que sí bebió fue Maria, que vio la calle desde abajo. Se tiró encima de Richard. Podríamos decir que intentó violar a Richard –empezó a reír.

Dante hizo lo mismo. La verdad es que fue algo bastante cómico. Richard, un amigo suyo de toda la vida vivió en primera persona un la técnica "come bocas" de Maria. Fue algo impactantemente divertido.

Hablando de ésto y de aquello anduvieron un cuarto de hora. Como no iba a ser de otra manera, ella fue la primera en llegar a su casa.

– Bueno. Aquí acaba mi trayecto. Hasta mañana en el instituto –se despidió la chica.

Dante hizo lo propio y tomó camino hacia la suya, a la cual llegaría en un par de minutos. Se había pasado toda la mañana localizando a Ina Haibara entre las inmediaciones del edificio. Ya sabía dónde se escondía para vigilarlo. En un cruce, miró a los cuatro lados y al ver que no había nadie, exclamó algo en voz alta.

– Ya puedes salir.

En nada obtuvo una respuesta.

– ¿De dónde?

Levantó el brazo y extendió el dedo índice. Tras pensárselo un poco apuntó al muro de la casa que acababa de pasar. _Ahí. _No tuvo que mediar palabra. La chica saltó la valla de la casa muy gracilmente y se colocó a su lado.

Caminaron un rato el uno al lado del otro. No hablaron casi nada. Fue ella quien rompió el hielo.

– Así que vas a ir a un concierto este sábado con tu samigotes en vez de ir a una cena de clase a la que la chica más guapa del instituto te ha invitado –espetó–. Bravo.

– No, no voy a ir a ese concierto. No hay tales conciertos hasta dentro de unos meses, en verano, cuando llegue el _Burn Festival_. Y no te hagas películas: ella tiene novio.

– Ya pero... –se afanó a retrucar.

– Ya pero... ya, pero tu cometido es darme seguridad, no conversación, y no me apetece nada hablar contigo. Si pudieras mantener la boca cerrada un rato... no te lo agradecería, pero lo tendría en cuenta en tu valoración final.

– Yo solo... era para hablar un poco. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta?

– ¿Eing? –sonrió y bajó la cabeza– Lo que más me gustan en este mundo son los ordenadores silenciosos, los móviles con conexión a Internet, la música alta, _Heroes_, y los coches rápidos. Y ahora haz el favor de callar.

– Tienes dos caras –observó–: una de chico normal y agradable y otra de chico retraído y arisco. Sólo la primera te abrirá más puertas en esta vida. Con tus amigos y conocidos eres diferente a como eres con los demás. ¿Por qué?

Él le lanzó una mirada travesante y torció una sonrisa. Otra sonrisa. Si las miradas mataran, ella ya estaría muerta.

– Quizás porque unos están conmigo por lo que tengo y otros por lo que soy, como el anuncio de los relojes. Y no hables de como soy o como dejo de ser. No tienes ni idea. Así que si no puedes callar, al menos podrías no hablar de mí o de mis amigos. No los conoces.

– ¿Ah no? –desafió– Mejor que tú. Me he leído de cabo a rabo todos los informes de todos los que te rodean. Sé que talla de pie gastan, grupo sanguíneo, cuantas veces van al dentista al año, su marca de chicles favorita. Todo.

– No, no tienes ni idea.

– ¿Ah, no? Venga, dime un nombre, de alguien de tu clase y te contaré su vida.

– Mercy. Cuentame algo de Mercy, venga.

– Nació el día ocho de septiembre de hace quince años. Su padre era un maltratador y pegaba a su madre y a ella. Un día llegó a amenazarlas con un cuchillo. Estuvo en la cárcel dos meses. Luego salió, le pegó una paliza de muerte a su esposa, se emborrachó y murió atropellado por un camión cuando iba en moto por una recta casi desierta a ciento treinta por hora sin casco y únicamente con pantalones cortos. Su madre es periodista y escribe, para llegar a fin de mes, en tres publicaciones diferentes: en un diario de extrema izquierda, en uno de extrema derecha y en una revista de moda. No nadan en la abundancia, precisamente. Fue la primera persona que te habló cuando llegaste al St. Mary. Su madre quería llamarla en un principio Escarlata porque le encantaba _Lo que el viento se llevó _pero se dio cuenta de que Ecarlata Blue no pegaba. Medio instituto está colado por ella, su media el curso pasado fue de nueve con uno. Su máxima nota fue nueve con nueve y su mínima ocho coma siete. Es muy tolerante. Y es creyente –narró–. Si quieres saber más, pregunta. Luego, Xavier tu amiguito. Nació un dieciséis de noviembre de hace quince años, vive en la calle Roosvelt tiene una hermana llamada Naomi, que estudia la carrera de Bellas Artes. Juega al tenis desde los cinco años y ha ganado varios premios a nivel estatal y dos a nivel nacional en categoría...

– Has hecho tus deberes. Pero realmente no sabes más que yo de ninguno de ellos.

– Sorpréndeme.

Dante sopesó por un momento lo que iba a soltar sobre sus compañeros y decidió que algunas cosas las omitiría. Torció aún más su sonrisa y esperó otro momento más, para dar más emoción y que la bomba cayera con más intensidad.

– Para empezar Mercy no nació un día ocho, sino un día siete a las once cincuenta y nueve de la noche; lo sé porque me lo contó ella. Su padre aparte de maltratador era un _skinhead _de esos, que no sólo pegaba a su madre sino que la violaba y la torturaba siempre que podía. No llegó a estar nunca en la cárcel, ya que tenía muchísimos contactos en la esfera judicial. No fue atropellado cuando iba en moto, sino cuando paró a mirar el estado de una rueda, y él no estaba borracho, lo estaba el conductor. Ella no fue la primera persona que me habló cuando llegué al St. Mary. La primera persona que me habló fue mi profesor de Sociales, para decirme que los servicios estaban en el segundo piso al fondo a la derecha. Es íntima amiga de Maria Hess, la hermana de Henry. Aparte, no es creyente, sino está bautizada. Es agnóstica. Además, tampoco sería muy buena creyente ya que es una puta a todas luces. Cada día está con uno. Es más, el mes pasado empezó a salir con Henry después de estar dos días contados con Norman y anteriormente una semana y media con Daniel.

En esos momentos Ina Haibara pensó que había abierto la Caja de Pandora y con la mirada empezó a buscar un lugar en donde cobijarse de aquel chaparrón de cosas echadas en cara. Dante debió malinterpretar sus pensamientos ya que contestó a una pregunta que nadie había formulado.

– Sí, sí. Es una puta berbenera que aunque está con Henry y algunos dicen que le gusto, no tiene ningún impedimento en lanzar miraditas sexys a Richard que es el típico chulo que liga con todas y que en el fondo es el más inseguro de todos porque no tiene un puto amigo de verdad y solo van con él porque está forrado. Todas las chicas quieren estar con él porque es guapo y tal, pero nada más ver como es de blandengue se largan dejándolo en modo _off_ un mes entero. Eso lo hace esconderse en falsas máscaras de decir que el viernes pasado se tiró a tal tía, que el sábado se acostó a las diez y media y volvió a casa a las once y paridas como esas. O John, que es el típico hijo de padres divorciados que está roto por dentro y para resarcirse chantajea a sus padres con su cariño para que le den de todos los caprichos, y luego viene a fardarlo al colegio de mierda al que voy haciéndonos ver que lo más de puta madre en el mundo es que tus padres estén separados y lanzándose los trastos por una demanda millonaria.

– Vaya... que capacidad de análisis tienes.

Ella se quedó quieta, pensando. ¿Se atrevería a pedirle que la analizara según su particular visión de las personas? Él siguió andando como si nada. Al parecer no le interesaba nada su compañía. Se armó de fuerza e intentó hablar con una voz segura. Lo hizo más fuerte de lo que en un principio había pretendido.

– ¿Ya te has hecho una idea de cómo soy yo por casualidad, Dante?

Él la miró de arriba a bajo. Ella sintió vergüenza. Se arrepintió un poco de habérselo perdido. Luego se arrepintió totalmente. Las palabras la golpeaban como puños. Impactaron en ella con tanta fuerza que casi creyó caerse y por poco se desmoronó. Ni la espada que llevaba cogida de la mano izquierda –la Akino-Tsubarai– podría ser capaz de neutralizar esa avalancha de verdades directas.

– ¿Tú? Ja. Tú eres una insegura que ni te tienes en pie y que por eso mismo intentas imitar o bien la felicidad más plena o bien la más estricta seriedad. En el primer caso lo haces para que nadie se dé cuenta del infierno del que has salido, porque no te gusta que te compadezcan, te hace sentir mucho peor. Y en el segundo de los casos, porque eres una romántica que se vuelve loca en cada silencio. ¿Te apetecería intentar psicoanalizarme? –invitó ufano.

– Simplemente te diré que yo no me avergüenzo de ser lo que soy.

XXX

Kanon Maldini salió a dar un paseó por los alrededores de Pendragón en un Volvo nuevo que se había comprado recientemente bajo el nombre de Jack Johnson. Iba con una peluca negra, base para maquillaje que oscurecía un poco su piel dándole un aspecto bronceado y unas RayBan en los ojos.

El carné se lo hizo un ex-miembro de la Inteligencia que trabajaba para Schneizel y del cual era bastante amigo. Se eligió el nombre de Jack Johnson porque eran el nombre y el apellido más comunes de toda la nación, sin contar a Jackson, Smith y Smithers.

Míster X le había ordenado que se diera una vuelta por el puerto, para analizar el terreno, ya que quizás dentro de poco harían algo allí con la depuradora de agua y los canales artificiales subterráneos. Estaba impaciente por saber qué era.

XXX

Jeremiah se bebió de un trago el vaso del rico zumo de naranja que Sayoko le había acabado de exprimir. Alargó el brazo hasta el otro lado de la mesa y cogió el primer periódico de un alto montón que tenía. _Quería desconectar del mundo y juré que nunca más volvería a leer uno de estos. Por suelte no juré en alto. _

El que había elegido era uno cuya identidad política no estaba definida del todo, pero que visiblemente tiraba a la izquierda. En portada traían a Kanon Maldini –otra vez–, bajo el titular de "SE BUSCA. RECOMPENSA DE MEDIO MILLÓN DE DÓLARES. VIVO".

Aún no habían incluido el famoso "O MUERTO". Presintió que de efectuar un tercer atentando, ese enunciado se completaría. Anya se acercó jugueteando con la PDA.

– ¿Más noticias sobre la Real Orden de Caballería?

Se encogió de hombros.

– No lo sé. No estoy en Internet, sino en una aplicación de diseño gráfico.

– Ahm... vale.

XXX

Haibara se sentó frente al anciano ex-conde Harpman para contarle las novedades del día. Dante aún seguía enfadado con él por lo que llamaba "una violación de su burbuja personal en toda regla". Le importaba mucho lo que el pensaba, pero que de buenas a primeras rechazara de un modo tan descortés a aquella chica le parecía del todo incorrecto. Ese no era ni la educación que él le había dado ni la actitud que se esperaba de la Familia Imperial.

– Podría decirse que no nos ha ido muy bien. Más bien al contrario. Dudo mucho que podamos llevarnos bien. Somos muy diferentes. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya ya –intentó convencer la joven.

– Dante es como un perro –dijo él sin venir a cuento para sorpresa de ella–, tienes que ganarte su confianza y no mostrarte débil frente a él, porque entonces hará lo que quiera contigo. Y odia tener a gente a su servicio por lo que cada vez te tratará peor.

– ¿Y qué debo hacer?

– Lo que he dicho: ganarte su confianza y no hacer ningún caso a lo que él te ordene, y pensarte muy detenidamente lo que él te pida. Esta semana voy a estar viajando, por lo que el plazo para que me diga si te quedas se alargará hasta el día veintidós de febrero del dos mil diecinueve.

Así que ganarse su confianza... ¿De qué manera?

– ¿Y cómo hago eso? Digo... ¿Cómo me gano yo su confianza? Me considera una intrusa, una especie de invasora.

– Hablando con él. Si te sirve Dante está en el gimnasio practicando algo de judo. Hace una media hora que ha vuelto de casa de su amigo Robert.

XXX

Suspiró resignada por los pasillos que la llevarían al gimnasio. No le gustaba nada estar a malas con nadie, y quería solucionar sus diferencias con él lo antes posible. En efecto, no había mejor manera que hacerlo hablando.

– Practicando judo, ¿no? –se interesó.

Él no respondió y siguió con las clásicas caídas hacia atrás.

– Para aprender a escapar del hon gesa gatame las caídas no te servirán de nada.

Dante se levantó de la colchoneta y le lanzó una mirada de fuego. Si aquella escena se hubiera reproducido al estilo de los dibujos animados, de sus ojos hubieran salido dos rayos inmensamente grandes dirigidos a la chica.

– Por favor, vete. No necesito tus consejos.

Ella agachó la mirada, algo decepcionada. Tampoco se esperaba mucho pero... no creía que fuera a ser despachada tan rápido.

– Ahora –insistió el castaño.

– Eres una persona áspera y cerrada. Te he ofrecido con toda la buena voluntad del mundo mi ayuda experta y la rechazas a las primeras, así, sin más. Cuando realmente quieras que te la dé, tendrás que pedirme por ello. Lo juro.

Dante sonrió muy sarcástico.

– Uy, sí, claro. Pero fuera.

XXX

Aquella noche la rubia tenía ningunas ganas de bajar a cenar al comedor. Pero por no desilusionar al ex-conde Harpman, que le había pedido que estuviese como invitada, lo hizo. Se arregló sin exagerar y bajó con un vestido rosado muy fino, que dejaba los hombros al aire.

– Ésta noche van a venir unos invitados muy importantes. Me gustaría que estuvieras con Dante y conmigo en la cena.

– No sé si a Dante le gustará –espetó.

– La opinión de Dante no me importa en este caso. Van a venir Lloyd Asplund y Cecile Croomy. Estuvieron con nosotros el sábado, así que decidí invitarles a cenar.

Ja. Ahora estaba allí, con Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomy y siete personas que no conocía de nada. Dante no estaba, y Harpman había dicho que estaría. _¿Se habrá ido porque quizás no le parece bien que yo comparta mesa con él? No... no debo ser tan malpensada. Quizás le surgió algo o... ¡Qué diablos! Es un engreído y un orgulloso. Seguro que es por eso. Aunque quizás debería considerar su ausencia como algo bueno. Sí, cenaremos más tranquilos._

El acto empezó con unas palabras que, sin saberlo, Ina Haibara oiría muchas veces a partir de ese día.

– Siento mucho decir que Su Alteza Dante ij. Britannia no asistirá a la cena. Se encontraba mal y se ha visto obligado a guardar reposo. Me manda recuerdos para todos y pide que por favor le excusen. También, me ha rogado que les diga que su presencia le alegra, y que espera tener ocasión de verles más adelante cuando se recupere.

– ¡Qué extraño! –se sorprendió Asplund– Todas las otras veces que he venido a verte, Virgil, Dante tampoco ha podido estar. ¿Debo creer que es por mí? Mira –se señaló el cuello–, me he pasado dos horas intentando anudarme la pajarita para nada.

Croomy le regañó disimuladamente y comenzó a sonreír. Era un hombre de treinta y tantos años con el carácter de un niño de siete u ocho.

– No, no es por tí, Asplund, simplemente casualidades –rió.

En esos momentos, Ina comprendió que había dado en el clavo con su análisis: Dante se avergonzaba de ser lo que era. Ya sabía por qué iba a un instituto público, utilizaba un apellido falso y ocultaba su identidad. Dándole vueltas a esos pensamientos comió muy poco de lo que le sirvieron y se excusó. La cena había transcurrido sin sobresaltos, siendo todos los invitados muy gentiles con ella. Sobre todo le cayó bien Cecile, una mujer clara y decidida. _Nota mental, _pensó, _buscar el nombre de "Cecile Croomy" en la Wikipedia._

Luego se lavó los dientes, se puso los _shorts _y la camiseta XXL que usaba a modo de pijama y se acostó pensando, aún, en el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

XXX

Por su parte, Cecile Croomy salió un poco decepcionada de la cena. Esperaba poder charlar con el famoso Dante ij. Britannia que había salido años atrás en la portada de la prestigiosa revista _Time_. De aquella portada ya hacía un montón de años, y nadie sabía muy bien cómo era el joven príncipe. La noche de la firma a pesar de que habían estado sentados cerca, no había oído ni siquiera su voz. Sólo pudo constatar que era un joven de catorce años bastante guapo. Nada del otro mundo.

Antes de llegar al Castillo Alighieri, Asplund ya se lo había advertido:

– No hay ni un miembro en la Familia Imperial de Britannia que sea normal. Y Dante es uno de los ejemplos más claros de esa afirmación. Con sólo catorce años podría escribir una biografía interesantísima y apasionante, que muy probablemente se posicionaría primera en las listas de _best-sellers._morros. _Por una vez demostraré que Lloyd no lleva la razón._

XXX

Nina se levantó como de costumbre: a las diez de la mañana. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue ir a la nevera, a ver qué podía picar. No había gran variedad de alimentos entre los que elegir, así que se decantó por un pequeño _brick _de zumo de melocotón, que se fue bebiendo poco a poco a través de la pajita que incorporaba.

Se conectó al chat privado a ver si Maldini andaba por ahí. No, no estaba. Seguramente hubiera ido por ahí a pasear. Sin venir a cuento en una de sus charlas le contó que le encantaba pasear. Ella recordaba que se encogió de hombros y que asintió mientras pensaba, de una manera mucho más edulcorada _¿y a mi qué coño me importa? _

Se puso un chándal e hizo una lista de lo que le faltaba, luego se dirigió al supermercado más cercano y lo compró con el poco dinero que le quedaba.

Allí ocurrió algo bastante curioso: la cajera –que debía ser nueva, según supuso Nina– se cargó la caja registradora. Tras estar más de diez minutos esperando para que le dieran el cambio –unos cuarenta y dos dólares–, tocó la máquina y automáticamente comprendió su funcionamiento. Poco a poco le fue dando instrucciones sobre las teclas que debía presionar para que esta se abriera y el encargado del establecimiento, maravillado porque no era la primera vez que pasaba, le regaló los productos que se disponía a comprar.

Desde luego, la aptitud intuitiva podía serle de más ayuda de lo que ella esperaba. En esos momentos sintió que nadie nunca había tenido una habilidad tan magnífica como la de ella y por primera vez en la vida se sintió importante. Verdaderamente importante.

XXX

_La India_, pensó Hong-Gu a bordo de su knightmare frame, una especie de Shinkiro rojo con alas tipo libélula difícil de ver entre aquella neblina nocturna, _malditos terroristas indios. _Suspiró. Tomó con fuerza los mandos de su knightmare frame y alzó el vuelo. Tras él, unos doscientos soldados con frames idénticos al suyo.

India ya no pertenecía a China: tras el declive del gobierno eunuco y la transición durante la cuál la Emperatriz asumió el total control de la nación, varios territorios se desanexionaron y se les concedió total autonomía sin ningún tipo de condición. Ninguno de esos países estaba reconciliado aún con China –era muy pronto, naturalmente–, ni tampoco mantenían ningún tipo de relación comercial. Pero se respetaban. India, en cambio, enviaba terroristas a pequeñas poblaciones civiles, en donde inmolaban a todos los habitantes que había. A esos actos se los conocía popularmente como "Explosión de Justicia" en India y "atentado", "genocidio", y "asesinato" entre la población China. Los principales grupos terroristas eran Los Tigres de Malasia, seguidos muy de cerca por Sverka Sarawak.

A Hong-Gu le gustaban los animales. Es más: él era vegetariano y se negaba en rotundo a comer

cualquier carne aunque ésta –como la de perro– formara parte de la cultura alimenticia de su país. _Me gustan los animales. Me gustan los tigres. Pero hoy toca cazar. _Reflexionó para sí mismo.

– Chun-Li, coordenadas –ordenó.

– Estamos prácticamente sobrevolando la base enemiga. ¿Considera oportuno activar los mantos Leug? –consultó el soldado.

– Sería lo mejor.

Mantos Leug: cortar las redes estándart entre frames para activar unas de menos fiabilidad pero no detectables para la mayoría de radares enemigos. En otras palabras: arriesgarse un poco para conseguir una gran victoria.

– Señor, ya estamos –informó un minuto después el mismo hombre a Hong-Gu.

– Maniobra de aproximación.

– ¿Parámetros de la fuerza? –inquirió uno de sus oficiales.

– Capturar a la mayoría de terroristas con vida. Acabar con los que sea necesario. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muera por traerme uno vivo, así que no os arriesguéis.

– Entendido –comunicó toda la batería al unísono.

Todos los robots tomaron tierra juntos. Aquella operación acabaría con la cabeza de los Tigres de Malasia y varios líderes de los Sverka Sarawak con los que negociaban un pacto oficial. Sería un golpe definitivo. Acabarían con el sesenta por ciento de la primera organización y un trece de la otra, según había estimado el Departamento de Inteligencia de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Algo más que suficiente para disuadir a próximos grupos. "China está dispuesta a defenderse de sus agresores, y lo hará sin misericordia". Ese era el mensaje que querían lanzar con aquellos asaltos a esas clandestinas bases enemigas en su propio territorio.

XXX

Dante se despertó con resignación a las siete de la mañana del miércoles con el pelo alborotado, y se dirigió a la cocina. Saludó a los dos cocineros que estaban por allí y desayunó un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido y unas tostadas con aceite de oliva. Luego, volvió a su habitación donde se quitó la ropa con la que había dormido –un pantalón gris ancho de una tela muy ligera y una camiseta amarillo chillón que le quedaba muy grande en la que podía leerse "_All you need is rock_"– y se puso unos vaqueros Lois, unas zapatillas X-Munich azules y un polo a rayas azules y negras de Tomas Burberry.

Estuvo veinte minutos sólo para hacerse el pelo, y luego fue al salón, en donde se encontró con una madrugadora Ina Haibara viendo las noticias de Hi-TV. Una bellísima y joven reportera morena daba la noticia de que había vuelto a haber un nuevo caso de violencia de género. Al parecer el hombre le asestó dos puñaladas en el corazón a la mujer el mismo día en el que ella interpuso contra él una denuncia por malos tratos. La pareja tenía dos hijos, de cinco y ocho años. Por culpa de ese hijo de perra ahora iban a haber dos huérfanos más en el mundo.

Dante se sentó en el sofá. Eran las ocho menos veinte minutos, podía descansar un poco. Ese día podía permitírselo, ya que Horatio, uno de los sirvientes, iba a hacer la compra semanal con un discreto Nissan Almera rojo burdeos y había accedido a llevarlo al instituto.

La mujer de la televisión aún seguía con el caso del hombre que había matado a su esposa de dos puñaladas en el corazón. Al parecer los niños habían visto todo el espectáculo y de no ser por un valiente vecino que pasaba por allí y tuvo el valor necesario para defenderlos, hubieran corrido el mismo destino que su madre.

Haibara chistó un par de veces y Dante giró la cabeza hacia ella. No se había ni siquiera arreglado, llevaba la misma ropa con la que se acostó anoche: unos _shorts _muy muy cortos, una camisa XXL, y unos calcetines grises. Su katana –la famosa Akino-Tsubarai– descansaba al otro lado del sofá.

– ¿No te da asco oír noticias así todos los días en la tele? –preguntó ella de repente.

Estuvo a punto de no contestar y de girarle la cara. Sin embargo, creyó que si ella se mostraba así de amable, él debía mostrarse también un poco gentil, aunque no hiciera falta verter demasiado entusiasmo en ello. Se recostó en el sofá y asintió condescendientemente.

– Sí. Mucho.

– Por desgracia, nunca dejarán de haber hombres que odien a las mujeres –espetó de manera relajada.

Dante, que al principio no entendió esa frase, se pasó un par de minutos intentando comprenderla al completo. Lo había dicho con la parsimonia y la tranquilidad del político que recita sus frases finales en un mitin para convencer, definitivamente, a los que le habían acudido a escuchar sus propuestas.

– Esos hombres que odian a las mujeres... –dijo Dante.

– ¿Sí? –ella lo miraba atento.

– Te equivocas. Al final acabarán extinguiéndose.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Alguna vez has visto a alguien bueno soportar un tormento tan grande, tan desmedido, tan continuo y durante tanto tiempo que al final la víctima lo crea justo? –lanzó ella.

Reflexionó unos instantes.

– Sí. He visto a gente muy buena sufrir mucho, muy seguido y durante mucho tiempo. Pero... no lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero creo que ninguno de ellos aceptó su tormento como algo justo.

Ella se reclinó en el sofá y se puso un cojín del mismo entre las piernas. Dante seguía pensando en lo que le habían preguntado y lo que había acabado de responder.

– Yo sí. Yo sí lo he visto –replicó ella.

– ¿Dónde? –quiso saber, con intriga.

La mujer ahora estaba dando otra noticia, una sobre un asalto a una casa del estado de Phoenix y como el hijo del matrimonio que vivía allí había conseguido coger un teléfono, esconderse en el baño con su hermana y llamar a la policía, haciendo que los ladrones finalmente huyeran. Era un pequeño de tan solo cinco años.

– En mi...

Ella calló de repente y Dante estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué. Pero se dio cuenta temprano de que Horatio el mayordomo estaba de tras de él.

– ¿Nos vamos ya, Su Alteza? –consultó.

Hizo una mueca con la boca y asintió. Luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia afuera sin siquiera despedirse.

– Pásalo bien –lo despidió la chica–, en diez minutos estaré allí.

Él sonrió. La chica era un poco cansina, algo ignorante, infantil, ingenua, y un poco incompetente, pero le cayó en gracia. Aún así, sabía que el lunes veintidós pediría a Virgil Harpman que se la llevaran fuera de Alighieri.

XXX

Estuvo escuchando música todo el trayecto hasta el instituto: _King of Kings _de Motörhead, _Radio Nowhere _de Bruce Springsteen, _We Made You _de Eminem... Su iPod de ocho gigas era su mejor amigo sin comparación con ningún posible otro. Nadie le había dado tan buenos momentos como él.

Al llegar a la clase, medio vacía, se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y la dejó colgada en una de las perchas, cogió de la mochila –a cuadros verdes, de Nike– los libros que necesitaba para aquella hora y luego la tiró en el suelo. Mientras se los ordenaba, una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Se giró y descubrió a Mercy con una cartulina azul turquesa en la mano derecha.

– ¿Has hecho el trabajo opcional de Literatura? –preguntó con un tono muy dulce.

Dante se rascó la cabeza. _What?_

– Ese de coger una noticia de un periódico y pegarla en una cartulina, analizando el "Quién", "Cuándo", "Cómo", "Por qué", "Dónde", y "Qué". ¿Lo has hecho?

Agachó la mirada y se frotó los ojos. Luego volvió a alzarla.

– No. No lo he hecho.

– Pues te convendría haberlo hecho. No vas muy sobrado en esta asignatura como para ir perdiendo oportunidades de oro como estas.

– Mh... no eres mi madre. Haz el favor de no regañarme así, con ese tono.

- Impertinente.

Bufó y le miró directamente a los ojos, torciendo un poco la cabeza. Hizo una mueca. Dante sonrió y le preguntó si podía ver el suyo. Ella le pasó la cartulina por la parte en la que no había nada pegado. La tuvo que girar para ver qué quería enseñarle su amiga. Se quedó estupefacto.

"REAL ORDEN DE CABALLERÍA ¿LELOUCH VIVO?

_Eso es lo que piensan varios expertos._

_Pendragón – _Todo el mundo vio al 99º Emperador del Sacro Imperio de Britannia morir a manos del justiciero japonés Zero en el centro de Tokio, sin embargo... no todo el mundo está seguro de que esa muerte haya sido definitiva.

Al parecer, varios generales y expertos avalan la teoría conspiratoria difundida en Internet de que Lelouch vi Britannia sea el cabecilla de la conocida Real Orden de Caballería; a la cual se la acusa ya de haber asesinado a diez personas y otros tantos militares en el asalto a la caravana de Kaguya Sumeragi en Pendragón el día siete del presente mes. Por no hablar de cuatro robos de armamento ocurridos en extrañas circunstancias, en fase de investigación.

Parece algo insólito, pero es cierto. Varios expertos en estrategia militar abalan que las estrategias en el campo de batalla de Maldini son muy similares a las del antiguo Emperador.

'_Realmente la idea de que la R.O.C. esté dirigida en la sombra por Lelouch vi Britannia es una estupidez' _afirmaba con toda seguridad esta mañana Langley Smith, biógrafo de Diethard Reid. '_Más bien habría que creer que está siendo controlada por un discípulo de Zero puesto que no hace falta ser muy inteligente para percatarse que las estrategias que utiliza no se parecen nada a las de Lelouch vi Britannia, pero sí a las de Zero en sus primeros años'."_

Dante se leyó el escrito con toda la atención que pudo brindarle. _Mierda. Ya empiezan a surgir las teorías conspiratorias. _Aún se acordaba de todo el revuelo que se formó en los periódicos cuando Zero, tras un año de inactividad, anunció su retorno y su intención de crear los Estados Unidos de Japón. Había leído cosas como que era muy posible que todo fuese un complot de Clovis y que el Caballero Negro realmente fuese él; otros un poco más fantasiosos apuntaban que no, que era Marianne vi Britannia disfrazada de hombre; y algún valiente declaraba incluso que todo eso era un complot del propio Charles zi Britannia para enloquecer a la población.

– Esta noticia... no le veo yo mucho de verdadero, Mercy. Perdona que te diga.

– ¿Por qué? Quizás Lelouch sí haya vuelto de la tumba, y quiera volver al poder... nadie lo sabe...

Dante sonrió. _¿Cómo que no?_

– Bah. No importa. Esas teorías son descabelladas: no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Lelouch está muerto y no hay más vuelta de hoja. La R.O.C. la dirige Maldini. ¿O en vez de ver las noticias te pasas el día leyendo periódicos sensacionalistas?

Le quitó la cartulina de un zarpazo, puso cara de enojo y enfadada y con paso ligero se marchó. _Dante idiota._

XXX

Lelouch estornudó. Barajó el que estuvieran hablando mal de él. Luego volvió a sumergirse en la lectura con CC tumbada a su lado en el sofá calentita, echando una siesta frente a la chimenea. Ya se había decantado más o menos por una de las opciones que presentaba aquella pregunta, pero habría que esperar un poco más al desarrollo de los acontecimientos para ponerla en marcha. Confiaba en Suzaku, pero...

XXX

Mao cogió una revista titulada _XL Mensual _que alguien se había olvidado en un banco del Dwayne Park de Pendragón. En portada estaba, como no era de extrañar, Kanon Maldini. Leyó las tres páginas que hablaban sobre él y la R.O.C. bajo el título de _Por culpa de Lelouch, ahora..._

_

* * *

_**N.A**. ¡A ver si nos animamos a reviewear, gente! Jolín.. sólo cinco comentarios T_T Bueno, voy a dejar el modo emo por un instante [/OFF]. En esta parte de la historia se presentan algunos personajes que intervendrán de una manera decisiva en la historia. Esos son Mercy Blue, Henry Hess, Maria Hess, Xavier Leed y Greger Graham, el "adorado" profesor de Educación Física de la clase de Dante; y ese capullo de Dragan Farnel que a la larga jugará un papel bastante importante ;_; [NOTA: Dragan Farnel está basado en un personaje real de España, Josep Anglada, militante del -aborrecible y del todo fácil de odiar- partido de la extrema derecha Plataforma Per Catalunya. Lelouch vi Britannia os ordena que lo odieis =B)

Mh... y Lelouch ya se está pensando si volver o no a Britannia/E.U.J a ayudar a su hermanita y a Suza =o ¡Descubriremos si decide volver o no en el próximo capítulo, "Sin cabeza". Quizás Claudio Darlton vuelva a atacar ahí... =3


	7. Sin cabeza

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Seis: Sin cabeza.**

En el cielo, oscuro, las nubes eran abundantes, y la chica del tiempo había previsto que a parte de bajar la temperatura a grados bajo cero, llovería intensamente hasta el domingo por la madrugada. También haría un fuerte viento de más de cien kilómetros por hora en varios puntos del centro de Britannia, entre ellos Pendragón y Forket.

Ina Haibara se había pasado la tarde echada en el sofá, arropada con una manta calentita. Había podido "gozar" de la programación de la tarde de más de doscientos canales pero en vez de ello, decidió dormir. La mayoría de programas que ponían a esas horas o bien eran de cotilleos o documentales.

XXX

Zero se leyó dos veces el informe que Nagisa Chiba le había enviado por el Wasp Messenger, el programa que conectaba todas las redes de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros del mundo, hacía unas cuantas horas.

El escrito en sí estaba bien redactado, con todos los datos de interés de los que disponían, y varias fotografías –tales como el plano del edificio en el que Kanon vivió de pequeño, la foto de la primera chica con la que se acostó, o fotos del día en el que fue nombrado ayudante personal de Schneizel–, pero era insuficiente para adivinar sus próximos pasos, que era lo que realmente les interesaba.

Prácticamente no tenían nada. Sus siguientes movimientos eran impredecibles; no sabían por donde podía tirar. Suzaku repasó mentalmente la lista de delitos que se achacaban a la Real Orden de Caballería tan sólo una semana después de su nacimiento.

– Diez delitos de asesinato –murmuró en voz baja–, siete delitos de allanamiento de morada, veintiséis delitos de tenencia ilícita de armas, ocho delitos de robo de material bélico, varios delitos de pertenencia a banda armada, un delito de enaltecimiento del terrorismo, catorce homicidios, un intento de secuestro...

Una lista impresionante. Con eso ya había suficiente como para empapelar a todos los integrantes de la R.O.C unas cuantas décadas. Miró a la pared, y vio como la aguja del reloj se acercaba al número siete, entonces recordó que debía llamar a Toudou para interesarse por la estancia del grupo en el extranjero.

– ¿Alguna sorpresa inesperada en Pendragón? –dijo saltándose cualquier fórmula de cortesía.

– Han robado dos almacenes Ashford más. Se calcula que unos veinte Glasgow. Esto cada vez va a peor.

Mentalmente, añadió esos dos cargos más a la lista.

– No han habido más ataques desde lo del día siete. Estamos bien. La gente está siendo bastante cordial con nosotros–observó Kyoshiro.

– Me alegra oír eso –respondió Kururugi con franqueza, esa contestación le había reportado mucho alivio–. Espero que estéis igual lo que queda de visita. Y sobre la carta Sigma...

– No vamos a alargarlo más. Hoy mismo se firmará a puerta cerrada. No hay tiempo para más incidentes.

Kururugi sonrió para sus adentros y tamborileó con los dedos en la exquisita mesa de caoba que tenía delante.

– Suerte.

– Igualmente –se despidió el otro japonés.

Cortaron comunicaciones casi al mismo tiempo y como por arte de magia se sintió mucho mejor. Esos tres debían volver lo antes posible a Tokio por su propia salud y seguridad, así que cuanto antes estampara Kaguya esa dichosa firma, antes podrían hacerlo.

XXX

Ina se despertó a las siete y cuarto de aquella placentera –y larga– siesta sobre el cómodo sofá del aristócrata Virgil Harpman. Lo primero en lo que pensó al levantarse, descalza, fue en comida. Tenía mucha hambre, aunque nada comparable a la que siempre tenía años atrás. Mirando al jardín de Harpman, dio gracias a Dios por ello y pensó en que estuviera incomodando a Dante ij Britannia o no, quería seguir en el castillo Alighieri por mucho tiempo. Se consoló pensando en que aún faltaba una semana para el día veintidós de febrero.

Se dirigió al servicio, dónde se mojó la cara para recuperar un poco el conocimiento y se miró en el espejo desde diferentes ángulos. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto en aquellos momentos hubiera pensado que era una de esas chicas presumidas y narcisistas. Sin embargo, ella pensaba que si una persona estaba segura de que era bella, no había nada de malo en que se mirase todo lo que hiciese falta en el espejo, siempre dando gracias a Dios por ello. Por contra, ella no se consideraba guapa, pero daba gracias por tener salud, comida y un techo bajo el cual dormir. Al salir del baño, fue a la cocina, en donde se encontró con Pierre, un cocinero de nacionalidad francesa que trabajaba para el ex-conde. Preguntó dónde se había metido todo el mundo, ya que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Pierre, hombre de unos treinta años, bastante gordo y muy jovial le dio amablemente una respuesta mientras acababa con los tomates de la ensalada de la cena.

– El ex-conde Virgil ha partido ya a su viaje. Ha intentado despedirse de usted, pero estaba tan dormida que le ha dado lástima despertarla. Sebastian y algunos otros miembros del servicio han salido a comprar, los demás están ahora en la capilla acondionándola para usted por orden del Señor. Magnusson, el otro cocinero, está con sus nietos en un pueblo algo lejos de aquí.

– ¿Y Dante?

– No. Su Alteza Dante aún está en el castillo. Me parece que haciendo algo de kárate, o kung-fu... no lo sé –sonrió y continuó con su faena–. En todo caso, la última vez que lo vi por los pasillos me dijo que iba a pasarse toda la tarde en el gimnasio.

Ahí se dirigió a continuación después de agradecer a Pierre la información, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa tenía ganas de ver como se desenvolvía Dante en sus prácticas de judo. Le parecía una

completa tontería su esfuerzo, ya que el viernes llovería y no podría ir al instituto a demostrar nada a ese odioso de Greger Graham, al que tanta rabia demostraba tenerle.

XXX

Kallen, Toudou y Kaguya llegaron al Palacio Imperial en un discreto Nissan Qashqai conducido por un veterano de la Orden. Podía parecer algo descuidado, pero realmente era la manera más segura de viajar en aquella peligrosa ciudad. Llegaron a las nueve en punto. Cornelia y Nunnally fueron en persona a la puerta a recibir a los invitados. Los condujeron al salón George V, y allí, en la más estrecha intimidad, se firmó la Carta de una vez por todas. Nada más estamparon su marca sobre el papel, una sensación de alivio invadió sus cuerpos similar a la que había sentido Zero después de hablar con Toudou.

– La historia siempre recordará el día once de febrero del año dos mil diecinueve –comentó Toudou lleno de una alegría desmedida de la cual intentaba no hacer alarde.

Kallen, en cambio, no pudo evitar dar un fuerte abrazo a las dos firmantes. Cornelia intentó imitar a Toudou, pero no pudo: la alegría la había embargado. Esas dos firmas harían parcialmente realidad los sueños de Euphemia y abrirían la puerta a la paz total. A continuación la pelimorada anunció que la Carta Sigma iba a ser guardada en la Caja Fuerte del Emperador, conocida también –por los pocos que la conocían– como "el lugar más seguro de la Tierra". Y no era para menos.

Después todo aquello, Cornelia salió de la sala y cinco minutos después volvió con una botella de Belle Epoque, de Perrier-Jouet para los adultos –el champán más caro del mundo, todo sea dicho– y un par de Coca-Colas de máquina para las firmantes.

– Ya tenemos dieciséis años –protestó Kaguya al ver las dos latas de refresco sobre la mesa.

– ¡Ah! Por eso mismo. ¿Has oído eso de que "cuando seas padre, comerás huevos"? –replicó la capitana Kouzuki.

XXX

Nina envió un mensaje a Maldini a través del chat confirmando una nueva nueva intervención de la Real Orden de Caballería para ese mismo día similar a las diez muertes del día de la ceremonia de la firma.

Kanon Maldini recibió la buena nueva de Míster X con una sonrisa lobuna. Automáticamente llamó por teléfono al ejecutor

XXX

Milly Ashford estaba tardando algo más de lo usual en llegar al trabajo aquella noche. La carretera por la que había atajado estaba igual que todas las demás: a rebosar de vehículos. Vio que aquello iba para largo por lo que se quitó el abrigo, sacó de la guantera un kit de maquillaje y mirándose al espejo retrovisor hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: ponerse más guapa todavía.

XXX

Ina buscó a Dante en el gimnasio, pero no parecía estar allí. Se sintió un poco frustrada, por no poder ver cómo su protegido intentaba ejecutar –sin éxito– unas simples y sencillas maniobras de judo. Entró en la estancia y se dirigió al centro de la misma y desde allí escrutó la zona. Efectivamente, no vio a nadie pero se fijó en una pila de colchonetas azules amontonadas una sobre otra y barajó la posibilidad de que quizás Dante estuviera tras ellas. Por raro que pareciese estaba allí, echando una siesta.

Sonrió para su fuero interno y se agachó a su lado. Más por casualidad que por otra cosa, él abría los ojos en ese mismo instante, siendo lo primero que vio al despertarse la cara de la muchacha. Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces, para asegurarse de que aquella figura angelical no era una mera ilusión.

– ¿Ya estás cansado? –preguntó– ¡Qué poco aguante tienes!

– ¿Mh...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido para burlarte de mi?

– No sólo por eso. También venía a verte un poco, y valorar silenciosamente tu deficiente proceder.

– Demasiadas palabras cultas para decir simplemente que querías ver lo mal que lo hago –replicó.

Ella sonrió y puso cara de chica que nunca ha roto un plato para añadir por lo bajo la clásica frase de Shinosuke Nohara, de la serie _Crayon Shin-Chan!_:

– Bueno. También se puede decir así.

– Ya, claro.

– Además, ya te dije el otro día que si me pedías por favor que te ayudara, quizá lo haría.

Ij. Britannia cerró los ojos con fuerza, y los mantuvo así durante no menos de diez segundos. _Demonios, atenta contra mi orgullo principesco hacerlo. Y no sólo contra mi orgullo principesco, sino también contra mi orgullo de hombre y de persona. Aún así... _cedió.

– De acuerdo. Por favor, ¿me ayudas?

Lo dijo como si cada palabra le doliera y le supusiera un tormento articularla. Era como si estuvieran torturándolo para que hablara. _Todo sea por dejar en evidencia a ese entrenador imbécil. _Se esperaba que se riera de él, o que le hiciera repetirlo, pero su reacción fue del todo contraria. Asintió con la cabeza y le tendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse. La tomó y se irguió de un salto. Ambos salieron de aquél escondite en donde había estado echando la siesta, y fueron al centro del cuarto.

– A ver, ¿qué quieres que te enseñe? –preguntó la rubia.

– A escapar de la hon gesa gatame, principalmente.

– Bien, pues... échate en el suelo –indicó, señalando una colchoneta con el dedo.

Obedeció y se tumbó en donde le habían ordenado. A continuación ella lo atrapó con la llave, tal como el viernes anterior lo había hecho Greger Graham, el profesor de Educación Física del instituto St. Mary.

– Escapar de esta llave es muy difícil, pero no imposible –explicó la medio japonesa.

_Claro. Tan difícil que casi me muero intentándolo._

– ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó.

– Sí, sí –masculló.

– Bueno, pues al lío: para escapar hay que intentar liberar el brazo izquierdo y con él, soltar el derecho. Con un movimiento continuo de piernas y tronco, más el empuje de ambos brazos, el escape debería ser relativamente sencillo. Tu profesor es alguien muy grande, así que te costará mucho escapar. Podrías utilizar también las rodillas para impulsarlo hacia atrás y así...

XXX

Todo estaba ya decidido. El día catorce de febrero, día de San Valentín, Nunnally y Kaguya, junto con Cornelia, Toudou, Gino y demás gente, anunciarían al mundo que dos de las tres personas que debían firmar la Carta Sigma, ya lo habían hecho. El mismo día por la tarde los japoneses se largarían de allí.

Eso era lo que ponía un guión que le habían pasado al director del informativo de las diez de Hi-TV. Al acabar de leerlo, recibió una llamada: era uno de sus periodistas _freelance _preferidos. Al parecer, dos personas ligadas al gobierno de Nunnally habían aparecido muertas en diferentes lugares de la capital imperial, con notas que indicaban que era un castigo por ayudar a la joven emperatriz a alcanzar el poder.

_¿Real Orden de Caballería? _

Era consciente de que con una noticia así, el informativo de las diez debía emitirse mucho antes de las diez.. La productora había pagado mucho por la noticia, y no podía permitir que el informador se la jugara y vendiera el mismo notición dos en esos momentos, la puerta del estudio se abrió con un chasquido interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamientos. Se giró y vio a la deslumbrante –como siempre– Milly Ashford haciendo su estelar aparición.

– Milly, vas a salir en diez minutos –espetó.

– Eh... Acabo de llegar al estudio. Hace un frío tremendo y creo que necesito un café...

– Me da igual –respondió muy rápido–, tenemos una noticia espectacular. ¡Vestuario aquí y ahora! –gritó.

XXX

Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Se habían pasado cerca de una hora practicando las llaves. Las dichosas llaves. Ahora los dos estaban sentados en aquella colchoneta, uno al lado del otro, empapados en sudor y tomando aire como si de un momento a otro fuese a acabarse.

– Dante...

– Dime.

– ¿Puedo hacerte cinco preguntas? –consultó.

– ¿Sobre?

– Sobre ti.

– Entonces no. Ni lo sueñes, vamos –se echó atrás muy rápidamente.

– Piensa que es mi recompensa por haberte enseñado. Me lo debes.

Dante se rindió enseguida: estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera le apetecía pelear verbalmente. Y pelear así era lo que más le gustaba hacer en el mundo. Ella lo miraba expectante, y hasta que no hizo un ademán con la mano derecha invitándola a que comenzara no lo hizo.

– Entonces... ¿Puedo?

– _Shoot._

– ¿Por qué vas a un instituto de plebeyos?

– Porque soy un plebeyo. Cuando soy Dante Brighella soy un plebeyo –respondió.

– Pero... otra pregunta. ¿Por qué te haces llamar fuera de estas paredes y de los círculos de bueno... de gente importante de otra manera?

– No me gusta la fama. Nunca me ha gustado. Siempre he preferido vivir al margen de la corte y del palacio y todo eso. Aparte, hay otras muchas razones de mucho más peso, pero eso a ti no te atañe.

Había gastado dos balas. Aún le quedaban tres, así que meditó profundamente de qué manera iba a gastarlas. Por una vez lo tenía acorralado.

– ¿Por qué vives con el ex-conde Virgil Harpman? Tu madre...

Dante se giró e Ina notó como sus dos ojos marrones se le clavaban como espadas. No desprendían ira, ni rabia, ni tristeza ni nada parecido, sino cansancio, mucho cansancio.

– Esa es una pregunta prohibida.

– Has accedido a contestar a cinco preguntas –recordó.

– Lo lamento, pero esa no la pienso responder. Es muy enrevesada y... no te la voy a responder, no de momento. Más adelante ya se verá.

Ina comprendió perfectamente esa frase, pero a su juicio estaba incompleta. Supuso que realmente lo que había querido expresar era: "Más adelante _si te ganas mi confianza _ya se verá".

– Vale. Otra cosa pues. Mh... ¿Cuáles han sido los últimos libros que te has leído?

– Mh... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Cosas mías. Una persona puede saber mucho de otra solamente por lo que lee.

– El séptimo de _Harry Potter _y _La Divina Comedia._

– Así que lees a tu tocayo.

– Lo re-leo más bien –apostilló.

– Bueno, y ya la última, supongo. Si hoy fuera día veintidós de febrero... ¿Permitirías que me quedase en el castillo o... no?

Dante meditó esa pregunta durante algo más de medio minuto. Si le hacían preguntas, y más aún, si él las autorizaba, le gustaba responderlas con la máxima sinceridad. Hizo una evaluación rápida de los pocos días que habían convivido con ella y contestó.

– No me molesta que haya más gente en este castillo, que por cierto no es mío, es de Harpman. Si quieres quedarte deberías comerle la cabeza a él, no a mi.

– Pero.. no has contestado a mi pregunta.

– Sí, si lo he hecho. Tú has preguntado que si me parecería bien que te quedases en el castillo. A mi me daría igual. Si te quedas bien, si no, tampoco me pondré muy triste que digamos.

_Entonces... habrá que replantear la pregunta. Evidentemente a él le importa muy poco o nada si me quedo o no. _

– ¿Me aceptarías como tu guardaespaldas? No hay otra manera para que me pueda quedar, sólo podría ser en caso de que me aceptases como guardaespaldas. Virgil ya me aclaró con mucho tacto que si no cedías, me echaría en seguida.

– Sabes perfectamente cuál es mi respuesta. Naturalmente, no. No pienso sacrificar mi intimidad por que puedas quedarte aquí. Quizás pienses que la vida en un castillo es lo más de puta madre que puede haber, pero no... realmente es horrible. Tu espíritu queda atrapado entre sus muros, al menos en este.

– Ahm... ¿Y si...?

– Lo siento –cortó de repente el muchacho–, ya has hecho las preguntas, e incluso creo que alguna más de las que te había dejado hacer.

Se puso en pié y emprendió el paso a la salida del gimnasio, apagó las luces, y según supuso ella, se fue. Ina bajó la vista algo ofuscada. Seguramente él tendría el castillo aburrido porque había vivido allí mucho tiempo pero ella... el que quisiera vivir en el castillo y quedarse como su guardaespaldas no era solamente por la comunidad que ello suponía sino por no volver a donde venía. A decir verdad, aceptaría vivir en cualquier parte del mundo que no fuese el lugar del que venía, porque realmente venía de un infierno.

Notó entonces cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, se la secó con la manga de la blusa y levantó la vista al techo. Se sintió como una auténtica gilipollas al ver cómo el castaño le tendía una mano para levantarse. Se la cogió y se reincorporó muy rápido como nada hubiese pasado.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Supongo. Aunque estaré mucho mejor cuando me tome una buena ducha –dijo esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa.

– Ya... creo que yo también.

XXX

Mientras los dos jóvenes se daban una reconfortante ducha, Pierre se percató de que le faltaban alimentos para hacer la cena, por lo que decidió parar hasta que los demás miembros del servicio llegasen con la comida y al fin pudiera terminar. Se lavó las manos, encendió el televisor que tenía en la cocina y se sentó en un taburete a verlo.

Estaban echando una reposición de _C.S.I. Las Vegas_, que se vio interrumpida por un autodenominado "boletín informativo urgente de última hora". Pensaba cambiar, no le gustaba oír la desgracia del mundo. En cambio, cuando vio a la guapa Milly Ashford decidió no hacerlo.

– Interrumpimos esta serie para informarles de que dos asesinatos han tenido lugar en diferentes puntos de Britannia. Los nombres de las víctimas son: Giannino Ribera, miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros Italia, que pasaba unas semanas de vacaciones con su mujer Matilda en Pendragón; y Angel Summers, líder de la conocida plataforma anarcosindical K.N.D. Al parecer, junto a cada cadáver fue hallada una nota que indicaba que era el castigo de cada uno por ir en contra de Charles zi Britannia firmada directamente por Kanon Maldini, Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. _¡Qué horror!_, pensó. No entendía cómo en el mundo podían haber personas capaces de arrancar la vida a otro ser humano. _Claro_, se dijo, _eso no son personas, son bestias._

– Un momento... –se excusó la rubia, llevándose la mano derecha a la oreja– me informan de que acaban de encontrar a una tercera persona muerta en idénticas circunstancias: el secretario general del partido de centro...

XXX

–... Matthew Richards.

Virgil Harpman también estaba viendo la televisión en esos momentos a través del teléfono móvil, vía Internet. Se horrorizó, se entristeció y a continuación se sintió aliviado. Había sido una buena idea eso de poner a alguien a proteger a Dante.

XXX

–... tres de las caras más conocidas del cambio llevado a cabo por Nunnally muertas en una sola noche. De momento no se conocen más víctimas, pero tampoco se descartan. Les mantendremos informados. Les dejamos con...

Apagó la televisión. Nina estaba feliz. Esa puta de Milly Ashford ya había informado de tres de los cuatro asesinatos que ella había mandado.

– Milly, Milly, Milly –repitió en tono neurótico– ¡Milly!

La odiaba. Le repugnaba. Era la segunda persona que más odiaba en ese mundo, por detrás de Lelouch.

Pensaba en él constantemente... como un Demonio al que habían bendecido con el poder para hacer el mal. Ahora ella tenía uno similar, y no le temblaría el pulso en el momento en el que estuviera a su alcance enviarlo al Infierno. Por Euphemia.

XXX

Chiba pocos días después de que se pusiera fecha la firma de la Carta Sigma había tomado la decisión de ir a Britannia para formar parte del equipo de seguridad de apoyo de Kaguya. Tarea que se estaba llevando a la perfección pero con la cual no encajaba.

Nagisa no tenía un puesto fijo dentro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros a diferencia de sus viejos compañeros: Ohgi era el Primer Ministro de Japón, Toudou era general al igual que Tanaka, Sugiyama y Yoshitaka... y ella simplemente se movía donde la necesitaban ejecutando muy diferentes trabajos. Desde hacer de piloto, hasta asesora, comandante de alguna división, investigadora... lo que surgiese. Antes de la invasión de Britannia había logrado graduarse en la academia de policía, por lo que con eso y su experiencia estaba capacitada para hacer casi cualquier trabajo que le encomendara el rey nipón.

Justamente fue el quién la llamo a la hora de cenar.

– ¿Sí? ¿Dígame?

– Soy Zero –se presentó con sequedad–. Como supongo, te habrás enterado de lo de los cuatro muertos de Pendragón.

– Eh... sí –carraspeó–, lo están echando en todas las cadenas, pero parece que Hi-TV lleva la delantera.

– Necesito que vayas al lugar de los hechos.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y el Departamento de Delitos Violentos? ¿No debería ir alguien de allí?

– El Departamento se encuentra hasta arriba de faena a raíz de los diez muertos de la semana pasada, varios altercados a raíz de que haya surgido un grupo terrorista con el que al parecer concuerdan en ideales muchos britannians y el trabajo normal que acarrea una gran ciudad que es Pendragón. Están sobresaturados. Necesito que dirijas tú la investigación –concretó.

– Nunca he ejercido como...

– Necesito a alguien de confianza y en ti confío. Además, eres uno de los miembros del Consejo de los Black Knights que más a mano tengo. No te lo pediría de no ser necesario. Sé que te mataste hace muy poco con el informe de Maldini pero esto es de total urgencia.

– No sé qué decir... –dudó.

– Dí que sí. Te he conformado un buen equipo. Si sale bien, además de tener una jornada mucho más flexible, cobrarás más, y el trabajo ese es mucho más relajado que pilotar. Ah, por no hablar de la dotación especial que supondría encontrar al culpable. ¿Accedes?

– Por probar...

– Perfecto. A las once te quiero en los lugares del crimen. Te he enviado las direcciones por correo electrónico. El mensaje debe estar al caer. Ahí se especifican las direcciones, y se adjunta una ficha de cada miembro del equipo, que son cinco en total. Tenéis bastantes recursos y como el asesino es casi seguro que sea el mismo que el de la Firma recibirás ayuda cuando lo necesites del Departamento. Eso sí, he de contarte una cosa, en el _mail _recibirás más información.

– Dime.

– Los han disparado y luego los han degollado.

– ¿Quieres decir que...?

Zero hizo una especie de ruidito con la lengua. Algo así como "_shiiiiip_".

– Quiero decir lo que quiero decir: les falta la cabeza.

A partir de ese momento se cuestionó si realmente había hecho bien en aceptar la misión que se le encomendaba o no.

XXX

Diez minutos tras haber concluido la llamada recibió mensaje vía el Wasp Messenger. Incluía todos los datos de los asesinatos cometidos ese día, más los de los diez del último golpe. También constató que tenía un equipo de trabajo muy internacional.

– Dos de japón. Una de Suecia. Uno de Britannia. Y uno medio alemán medio ruso.

Volvió a repasar sus expedientes. Primero que nada los dos japoneses. Kato Nohara y Trybe Kadogawa. Rondaban cuarenta años y eran miembros bastante viejos de la Orden, antiguos pertenecientes a Samurai Blood, un grupo terrorista que se fusionó con la Orden durante la Primera Black Rebelion. El primero incluso había sido policía antes de la invasión y según se anunciaba en el correo era experto en escenas del crimen. El segundo aunque no había estudiado para policía era uno de esos clásicos "tipos duros". El informe aseguraba que dominaba el kárate, el judo, el kung-fu y otros seis tipos de lucha sin armas.

La sueca se llamaba Elin Johanesson y un dato que sorprendió mucho a Nagisa era el fuera una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Rubia, ojos azules, piel castaña... parecía una diosa. Su reseña decía que tenía veinticinco años y que desde los quince había ejercido de modelo, hasta los diecinueve. A esa edad se retiró y se alistó en el ejército sueco en el que rápidamente había ascendido hasta sargento.

El britannian era Nathan O'Neill, de cincuenta y cuatro. Judío, especialista en ordenadores y en todo lo que tuviese que ver con la tecnología.

Y por último el medio alemán medio ruso. Un chico de veintitrés años de piel clara y cabello corto y rubio, casi al rape. _Muy guapo_, pensó Nagisa. Su nombre era Aleksander Volkova. Su reseña era bastante más corta que la de los demás.

Nombre: Hans Aleksander Volkova.

Sexo: Masculino.

Fecha de nacimiento: 1994.

Lugar de nacimiento: La Fábrica.

Tipo de sangre: 0-

Ascendencia: alemana – rusa.

Especialidad: Todas; clasificado como Número dos.

Experiencia en: Camboya, Líbano, Colombia, Irak, Rusia, Italia, España, Marruecos, Austria.

Le extrañaron mucho algunas cosas, como por ejemplo: ¿Qué significaba eso de "Lugar de nacimiento: La Fábrica"? Era de locos. Igual que "Especialidad: Todas" y "Clasificado como Número dos". ¿Clasificado Número dos en qué _ranking_?

XXX

A veinte minutos de salir Kaguya acompañada de Toudou y Kallen, un guardia de la seguridad privada de Palacio se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa delante de las altas murallas de éste. Era un saco abultado con un escudo en una de sus partes que representaba a un águila imperial posada sobre una rama, delante de la bandera de Britannia.

Le pegó un par de puntapiés flojos, para ver qué había dentro. Nada parecía moverse. Se agachó y advirtió que alrededor de ella había una especie de líquido rojo. Finalmente abrió el saco y se encontró con cuatro desagradables sorpresas y una nota. Cayó hacia atrás a causa de la repugnancia que le había invadido, y vomitó un buen rato. Luego, pálido como la cera, informó a sus compañeros de seguridad.

XXX

Nunnally se asustó mucho cuando oyó la noticia de los cuatro muertos, y mucho más cuando le confesaron dónde estaban sus cabezas.

– No puede ser –se repetía una y otra vez.

– ¿Cómo puede alguien haber hecho una salvajada así? –exclamó Kallen.

– Al parecer es el mismo asesino que el de los diez hombres que vimos en el video. Quizás os tranquilice saber que la investigación la está llevando a cabo Nagisa en compañía de cinco auténticos profesionales. No tardaremos mucho en verle la cara a ese malnacido.

XXX

Nagisa llegó al primer escenario del crimen a las once en punto de la noche. Era la recepción de un lujoso hotel en el centro mismo de Pendragón. Allí la recibió Elin Johanesson que tras darle la mano muy amablemente como saludo inicial la condujo a donde estaba Volkova, mirando sin el menor atisbo de interés cómo trazaban el contorno del cadáver con una tiza blanca. Le tendió la mano y éste se la dio flácida con giro de cara incluido. _Empezamos bien... _

– ¿Qué podéis decirme? –fue directa al grano.

– Giannino Ribera, general de la Orden de los Caballero Negros Italia –anunció la chica–. Vino con su mujer, Matilda Ribera a pasar unas vacaciones con motivo de las bodas de plata. Acabaron con él de dos disparos en el corazón. Al parecer el asesino atrancó las puertas del hotel de una manera que aún desconocemos, subió a donde estaba el invitado, lo mató, le cortó la cabeza y accionó la alarma de incendios. Todo el mundo se asustó y la gente se agolpó en recepción, él hizo lo mismo. Salió camuflado como un turista más.

– ¿Qué tipo de balas han utilizado? –preguntó inclinándose para observar mejor al muerto.

– Balas blandas. Es decir: balas de cazador. Son un tipo de balas que... ehm...

– Son un tipo de balas –interrumpió Volkova– muy sensibles que se fragmentan nada más impactar en su objetivo en un montón de pedacitos de tamaño casi microscópico, haciendo un agujero más grande de lo normal para que el animal muera lo antes posible desangrado. Los cazadores justifican su uso como que es la mejor manera de matar, argumentando que provoca muy poco dolor en el animal, cuando lo cierto, según dicen, es que les provoca un escozor atroz. Son letales, por cierto. Mh... los Black Knights de algunos países como Suecia las utilizan –informó lanzando una mirada pícara a la rubia.

– Muy bien, Volkova.

_Te has ganado una estrella._

XXX

Eran las once de la noche y como era costumbre en la casa de Cherí, Anya, CC y Lelouch se habían quedado solos viendo la televisión española, que al parecer aún no se había hecho eco de las cuatro cabezas cortadas. CC estaba acostada en el sofá, con la cabeza encima de las rodillas de Lelouch que muy tiernamente le estaba acariciando el pelo.

– Lelouch, tengo dos noticias. Una buena y una mala –habló Anya de repente PDA en mano, Lelouch ya se temía lo peor–. Te voy a contar las dos, pero tú eliges en qué orden he de dártelas.

– Primero la buena, luego la otra –eligió.

– Ya se ha firmado la carta Sigma.

La cara de Lelouch se iluminó de repente y pegó un sonoro suspiro._ ¡Ya era hora! ¡Creí que nunca pasaría!_

– Es una gran noticia –añadió la pelirrosa–. Bueno, y por otro lado está la mala.

– ¿Que es...? –se interesó CC.

– Han encontrado muertos a cuatro hombres que ayudaron a la normalización de tu hermana como Emperatriz. Les pegaron unos cuantos tiros a cada uno y les cortaron la cabeza. Las encontraron delante del Palacio Imperial.

La noticia cayó con un jarro de agua fría sobre hasta el entonces ufano pelinegro. ¿Habría oído bien? ¿Cuatro cabezas a las puertas del palacio

– ¿Maldini otra vez? –intuyó la bruja.

– Bingo.

* * *

**N.A. **¡Chan, chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan! Capítulo seis, con el _shooter _de nuevo como protagonista... Mh, y parece que ya le están siguiendo la pista. Además, aparece Volkova, alguien que dará mucho de hablar a lo largo de toda la historia y que en más de una vez pondrá en jaque a Dante y Lelouch... ¡Uhm! Esto está interesante.

¿Logrará la unidad de Nagisa parar a Claudio Darlton? ¿Conseguirá Dante dejar K.O. a su profesor de Educación Física en su próxima clase con él? ¿Logrará Ina quedarse en Alighieri? ¿Qué significa la clasificación "Número dos" en Volkova? Y la pregunta del millón... ¿Volverá Lelouch con la Orden de los Caballeros Negros?

¡Todo y más en el próximo capítulo: _Paranoia_! (A publicar el nueve de mayo)

**¡Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR!**


	8. Paranoia

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Siete: Paranoia.**

El día catorce de abril, San Valentín, habiéndose difundido ya muchos de los detalles sobre las cuatro muertes, todos los periódicos vespertinos abrían con un titular muy similar. Más o menos era éste:

"EMBAJADA DE JAPÓN EN BRITANNIA ATACADA".

Los titulares podían variar ligeramente de un diario a otro, pero en esencia la información era la misma: un grupo de simpatizantes –que no integrantes– de la Real Orden de Caballería había lanzado piedras, objetos varios e incluso cócteles molotov a la embajada japonesa resultando heridos y detenidos trece atacantes –de unos cincuenta–, varios miembros de la seguridad de la embajada, una veintena de Caballeros Negros, y la hija mayor del embajador.

La noticia levantó una fuerte polémica en ambos países que la Orden se esforzaba en suprimir de todas las maneras; cosa casi imposible. Lelouch se leyó el artículo completo que publicó la edición digital del _Britannian Wall _y decidió meditar muy seriamente si volver a Tokio a asesorar a Suzaku o no. Todo ese asunto de la Real Orden de Caballería se estaba saliendo de madre porque no se estaba enfocando de la forma correcta y no se le estaba dando la atención debida. A Suzaku se le estaba yendo de las manos y ese altercado era un claro ejemplo. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, CC le tendió un vasito de vodka y una porción de pizza cuatro estaciones que él muy amablemente declinó. _¡Dios! No son ni las doce de la mañana..._

– El vodka está rico. Deberías beber. Y la pizza está rica. Deberías comer. Te estás quedando muy flaco, Lelouch –atacó.

– Aún no es hora ni de comer ni de mucho menos beber. Eres una borrachina adicta a las pizzas –se defendió.

– ¿Sabes que vodka en ruso significa "agüita"?

– La verdad es que... no. No lo sabía. ¿Y como es agua?

– Pues no lo sé –contestó–. A mi sólo me interesa el vodka.

XXX

Dante ij. Britannia se levantó a las doce en punto de la mañana y media hora después ya estaba recorriendo los jardines del castillo Alighieri como tenía por costumbre hacer cada domingo a esa misma hora. Al mismo tiempo, Ina Haibara salía de la capilla espada en mano, para variar.

– De nuestra edad, no creo que haya muchas chicas... bueno, ni tampoco chicos, que se encierren los domingos en una capilla a rezar –observó con un deje de burla.

– Entonces creo que lo mejor sería que el domingo que viene me llevases de iglesisas por Forket.

– Si no tenemos nada que hacer, y si aún estás por estos lares –soltó con algo de malicia.

Dante levantó la vista al cielo, y contempló la fachada de aquél viejo edificio de estilo románico tardío. Parecía un cuchitril, pero por dentro estaba exquisitamente decorado conforme el arte gótico dictaba, con algunas pinturas de un valor incalculable de artistas como Tiziano.

– Debes de ser la primera persona en décadas que entra ahí –comentó el castaño.

– Harpman ha pedido que la rehabiliten sólo por mí. Tampoco él es muy de rezar, ¿no?

– Te equivocas. Virgil es muy creyente, pero no practicante. Le gusta ir a la iglesia cuando puede, pero el trabajo lo tiene asfixiado.

– ¿En qué trabaja Harpman? –preguntó la rubia– Con todo el dinero que tiene creía que ya no hacía nada.

– En muchas cosas... es el propietario de una constructora, la Stona, también es el propietario de un canal de radio y tiene acciones en muchas y diversas compañías, como por ejemplo Microsoft y Twitter.

– ¿Harpman es accionista de Microsoft y Twittert? –se maravilló– Es impresionante.

– La verdad es que sí. ¿Sabes cuanto le costó comprar el uno por ciento de esa última? Setenta millones de dólares. A diferencia de muchos ex-nobles no vive sólo de la pensión que les dan, cosa que me resulta curiosa. Lelouch les quitó el título a los nobles, pero no las posesiones y el salario.

– Ya, bueno... yo creo que eso realmente tenía un significado simbólico... como para dejar a toda la gente a la misma altura ¿sabes?

Una llamada telefónica interrumpió la conversación. Dante miró quién le llamaba y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó la rubia.

– Mercy –dijo él secamente.

– ¿Vas a cogerlo? –quiso saber.

– Supongo. Aunque ya sé lo que va a decirme. Como el lunes no tenemos instituto por ser una festividad local, algún amigo habrá montado una superfiesta o algo así, y ella querrá que vaya.

– ¡Qué tierno! –exclamó– ¿Vas a ir con ella entonces? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

El chaval se encogió de hombros. "_Chop Suey_" estuvo sonando durante algo más de medio minuto, el tiempo que tardó él en descolgar.

– Dime, Mercy –saludó.

– ¡Hola, Dante! Te llamaba para ver si ibas a venir a la fiesta de Ronald. ¿Te ha llamado, no?

– No, la verdad. No me ha llamado –le confesó.

– Se le habrá olvidado... –justificó– No pienses mal de él, me dijo que a ti te iba a invitar sin falta porque casi nunca sueles salir de fiesta.

Dante torció una sonrisa que a Ina le extrañó. _¿Se le ha olvidado a uno de mis mejores amigos invitarme a una fiesta, o le has pedido que no me llame para hacerlo tú? _Pensó.

– Ahm... seguramente sea eso.

– Ya... bueno... ¿te vienes? –disparó.

Acabado de levantar no tenía ni fuerzas para maquinar una buena excusa. ¿Le decía que sí, que no, o le daba largas como siempre? Suspiró y se rindió ante su insistencia.

– Sí, iré –aceptó al fin–. ¿Quién más irá?

– Tus amigos, mis amigas... –enumeró– y muchísima más gente. Quién no conozcas te lo puedo presentar. ¿Vale?

Suspiró. Ina reprimió una sonrisa.

– De acuerdo.

– Empieza a las nueve y media, en la Yellow Flag, y no tiene hora de clausura –declaró muy contenta– . Si no sabes dónde es puedo pasar a recogerte; por mí no hay problema.

– Mh... bien, ¿a las ocho y media?

– Como quieras.

– Bueno, gracias por avisarme.

– De nada. ¡Y hasta las ocho y media!

Presionó el botón rojo y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros. La chica ojigrís era como un libro abierto. Por más que lo intentara, no podía aguantarse la risa.

– Dante... le gustas a esa chica un montón. ¿Sabes? Haríais muy buena pareja. La bella y la bestia.

– No estoy para tus bromas –dijo dándole la espalda.

– No te enfades, sólo he dicho la verdad. Le gustas mucho, me he dado cuenta, y eso que he estado menos de una semana a tu alrededor. Podrías pedirle salir...

– ¿Yo? ¿Pedirle salir? –se giró hacia ella muy sorprendido– ¿Estás de broma?

– ¿Quieres que lo haga ella?

Dante intentó aguantar el semblante serio, pero acabó riendo con la chica. Era una idea tan descabellada por tantas y tantas razones...

– No voy a pedirle salir porque primero, no creo que acepte; segundo, en caso de que aceptara no me gusta como novia, sino como amiga; y tres, tardaría muy poco o nada en liarse con otro.

– Y eso que es amiga tuya. Qué poca confianza tienes en las personas... Por cierto... si viene a recogerte eso significa que... ¿Ella sabe que eres príncipe y que vives con el ex-conde?

– Claro que no. Harpman tiene un piso en el centro, haré que me lleven allí y de allí ya me recogerá.

– Ahm... comprendo. Otra cosa que quiero decirte, intenta no volver tarde de la fiesta. Te llamaré a la una y media para asegurarme de que estás bien ¿vale?

– Mejor te llamo yo a ti –se adelantó–. Estos días ya has violado bastante mi _burbuja personal_.

XXX

Nagisa acabó de recorrer los cuatro escenarios y conocer a sus nuevos subordinados a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Pasó por casa, se duchó, comió algo, se cambió y volvió a salir a la calle camino a la Sede de los Caballeros en Pendragón. El Departamento de Delitos Violentos les había cedido una habitación para que la usaran como lugar de reuniones. Cuando llegó, le sorprendió ver que Volkova había preparado en una pizarra los datos de todos los asesinatos adjudicados a la Real Orden de Caballería de una manera muy resumida y clara; poniendo especial atención en los cuatro que les tocaban a ellos.

– Buen trabajo –felicitó.

– Gracias. Conforme mejor organizado esté todo, más fácil de comprender será.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos los integrantes de la unidad. Se presentó, los presentó y expuso los hechos que debían tratar: la muerte de catorce hombres a manos de un grupo terrorista, y en especial de los cuatro últimos. Sí, Zero sólo le había encargado cuatro asesinatos, pero daba igual cuatro que catorce, ya que todos los había cometido la misma persona y de cuantas mas pruebas pudieran disponer mejor.

– Según tengo entendido, os han pasado un dossier con los datos de las diez muertes del día de la firma. ¿Os los habéis leído ya? –Todos asintieron– Si es eso cierto, creo que podemos comenzar ya con los cuatro nuevos.

La japonesa les dio la espalda, y miró la pizarra que había organizado el ruso-alemán. Hasta un niño de cinco años sabría interpretar los datos: fotos, flechas, documentos, post-its...

– Partimos de la base de que ambas tandas de crímenes han sido obra del mismo ha asesino, que ha utilizado munición blanda o de cazador para ello, y que les ha cortado la cabeza para mandarle una clara amenaza a Nunnally. Nuestro experto en balística dice que son obra de una pareja de Berettas.

Según los forenses, que siguen haciendo pruebas, no necesariamente todas las cabezas fueron cortadas cuando los individuos estaban muertos, lo que denota un sadismo extremo en ejecutor.

– Las cabezas fueron cortadas con serrucho de fácil adquisición. Probablemente con un estándar nuevo, ya que los cortes han sido muy limpios para el instrumento del que se trata –espetó Nohara.

– Muy interesante. ¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó algo incrédula.

– Mi padre era carpintero, y tenía la casa llena de ellas.

– Entiendo... ¿Alguien puedo aportar algo sobre los lugares del crimen?

– Yo –se prestó la sueca, que hablaba un inglés con mucho acento–. El primer cadáver –y señaló la foto en la pizarra– se encontró en un hotel, creo que todos sabemos ya cómo pasó. El segundo... Summers, o al menos su cuerpo, fue encontrado en una callejuela de las afueras de Pendragón con la camisa tapándole... bueno... el cuello que no paraba de sangrar; lo descubrió una mujer cuando salió a pasear el perro. El tercero, Matthews, estaba en el _parking _de un centro comercial muy cercano a donde tiene la sede su partido político; unos gatos le estaban chupando la sangre que le salía del cuello. Y por último Peter Wolff, que fue hallado en el porche de su casa por un amigo con el que había quedado para ir a jugar al golf por la tarde.

Nagisa reflexionó. Cogió su bolso y de él extrajo un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo Bic. Escribió los dos primeros pasos de la investigación: preguntar a toda la gente con la que se relacionaron los muertos el último día e investigar todas las ventas de munición blanda en el último mes.

– Lo único bueno que tenemos es lo de la munición blanda. Según leí ayer en Internet, para comprarla hace falta figurar en un registro como cazador habitual, y sólo se vende en unos pocos lugares de toda Britannia. El asesino tiene que figurar en algún registro, así que Volkova, tú que sabes de ésto, investiga a todos los que compraron munición de esta clase en los alrededores de Pendragón en los últimos meses. Nohara, tú repasa las escenas del crimen y ve a hablar con los del laboratorio, algo tienen que haber sacado ya en claro. Nathan, tú investiga las cámaras de seguridad del hotel y del supermercado en el que estaba comprando Matthews. Kadogawa y Johanesson, vosotros interrogad a la gente más próxima a ellos y elaborad una reseña con lo esencial de cada uno. Quiero que grabéis las conversaciones. Si necesitáis algo de mí, llamadme al móvil. O mejor aún: llamad al jefe del Departamento de Delitos Violentos, hoy me merezco un pequeño descanso.

XXX

Mercy estaba realmente excitada aquella noche, no de la manera sexual, sino en el buen sentido. Le había costado mucho que nadie abriera el pico en clase sobre la fiesta que organizaba Ronald Oroval en la Yellow Flag, el club de moda. Pero... lo había conseguido. Ahora tendría una escusa para ir a recoger a Dante a su casa y pasar una hora y pico a solas con él, que era lo que duraba el recorrido. Se había puesto lo mejor de su armario y se había maquillado como nunca. Todo por su próxima conquista.

A las ocho y media en punto se plantó delante de la casa de su amigo, que bajó en una exhalación desde el octavo piso, que era donde tenía entendido que vivía.

– ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? –preguntó el chico al bajar.

– No, tranquilo. Vamos bien de tiempo.

Lo que al principio pintaba perfecto, había ido degradándose conforme iban andando. Ninguno de los dos abría la boca para nada. Entre que Mercy estaba mal acostumbrada a que siempre fuesen los chicos los que iniciaran una conversación y que Dante no tenía muchas ganas de nada, hicieron medio camino en silencio. A veces la morena abría la boca y soltaba alguna frase, a la que Dante apoyaba con un tosco monosílabo. Aún así, ella se mostraba optimista: confiaba en que en la fiesta gracias a la música, la bebida y los demás factores, se soltara un poco. Estaba muy raro aquella noche. Normalmente el castaño solía ser un tipo sociable, agradable y bromista... durante aquél trayecto no hizo mucha justicia a su reputación.

– La fiesta va a ser de lo mejor en lo que hayas estado. La Yellow Flag tiene mucha fama.

– La fama que tiene es de cara. ¿Sabes cuánto debe valer ahí una copa? –retrucó.

– No te preocupes. Todo va a cuenta de Ron esta noche.

El chico asintió, contento con aquella respuesta: todo lo que fuese gratis le interesaba.

– A propósito: ¿no crees que deberíamos haberle comprado un regalo o algo? Algún detalle ya que nos invita...

– Tranquilo –dijo ella haciendo un ademán tranquilizador con la mano–, Ronald es de esas personas a las que no le gustan que le regalen cosas. Es muy extraño, pero nos prohibió comprarle nada de nada.

Esa fue la única conversación medianamente normal que habían mantenido-

Después de calentarse mucho la cabeza se decidió a preguntarle sin tapujos el por qué estaba así de alicaído. ¿Sería por ella? Esperaba que no, ya que lo último que quería en esos momentos era disgustarlo. Hizo la pregunta, y la respuesta prácticamente no le resolvió ninguna duda. Se quedó igual.

– No puedo contarte lo que me pasa –se encogió de hombros–, pero sí puedo decirte que últimamente me están pasando muchas cosas raras.

– Me gustaría preguntarte cuales, pero ya has dicho que no ibas a contarme que te pasaba –sonrió–. Sólo espero que esas "cosas raras" que te pasan sean para bien.

Torció una sonrisa y cruzó la mirada con ella.

– Gracias. Yo a ti te deseó lo mismo.

Asintió, con mucha vergüenza y empezó a notar como sus mejillas enrojecían poco a poco. Definitivamente, iba a procurar que el chico se lo pasase en aquella fiesta como nunca.

XXX

Al final del día Nagisa no podía tenerse en pie. Creía que no, pero dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro sí que era un trabajo agotador. Ya no envidiaba a los jefes de las grandes corporaciones, ahora los entendía, y también entendía por qué cobraban esos desorbitados sueldos. Cuando llegó a casa y puso los pies sobre la mesa del salón, creyó estar en el Cielo.

Encendió la televisión, y mientras cenaba un bol de cereales –había que mantener la línea– repasó aquellos mensajes de móvil que le habían enviado a lo largo del día y que al no ser del trabajo no había tenido tiempo de leer. Había siete mensajes de periodistas pidiéndole datos sobre la investigación. _¿Cómo se habrán enterado tan rápido de que soy yo la que la dirige? ¿Y cómo saben mi número de teléfono? _Leyó el primero y borró todos los demás que empezaban con un "Somos de … y nos gustaría poder hacerle unas cuantas cuestiones sobre...". Otros ocho SMS de amigos y

conocidos con poco contenido importante. Y uno perteneciente al Consejo de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Era de Toudou y le decía que a esa misma hora iba a abandonar Pendragón para dirigirse de nuevo a Tokio, y que lamentaba mucho que en su estancia de una semana en Britannia sólo se hubiesen podido ver para charlar en dos ocasiones.

– Bueno... –murmuró resignada– qué se le va a hacer.

Se acomodó en el sofá y vio los dos capítulos de _Bones _que echaron por la tele. Confiaba en que la inspiraran con el caso, cosa que no ocurrió.

XXX

Nada más llegar a la _Suite Impériale _del Hotel Ritz parisino, el ex-conde Virgil sacó varias carpetas azules de una de las maletas que le había subido el botones a cambio de una generosa propina. Los nombres de las carpetas eran los siguientes: Volkova, Haibara, Astrom, Agripa, Wentz y Skinner. Únicamente abrió la segunda. Durante algo más de dos horas se releyó por enésima vez todo el informe sobre la chica britanno-japonesa que ejercía de guardaespaldas del príncipe número veinte del Imperio.

_Simplemente sorprendente_, pensó. _¡Quién diría que lo que pone en ésta carpeta es cierto! _

XXX

Nada más acabar de ver _Bones_, Ina consultó el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, y Dante aún seguía en la fiesta sin dar señales de vida, a pesar de que le había dicho que la llamaría a la una y media. _Maldito irresponsable... _Harpman la había dejado a ella como vigilante del joven príncipe, y no quería defraudar a ese viejo que tan bien se estaba portando con ella.

– Maldito Dante... –musitó– ¡Al cuerno tu burbuja personal! Te voy a llamar.

Alargó el brazo muy decidida, cogió su pequeño teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su protegido.

XXX

No había hecho mal en aceptar la invitación de Mercy para ir a la fiesta. Definitivamente no había hecho mal: el local era impresionante, el ambiente era genial, las chicas eran guapísimas, la bebida abundaba y los grupos que tocaban eran increíbles.

– ¡Dante, ven aquí! –exclamó su amigo Jacob– Ahí atrás hay unos amigos quiero presentarte. Tienen un grupo y buscan bajista.

– No –retuvo Ron–, primero vente conmigo. Mi prima y sus amigas de la Ashford me han dicho que les gustaría conocerte. Al parecer no quieren acabar el día de San Valentín sin pareja.

Algo indeciso –y un poco mareado por las bebidas– se decantó por las chicas. Las estudiantes de la Academia Ashford tenían fama de bellezones y una oportunidad como esa sólo un estúpido la rechazaría.

– Definitivamente las...

– Oye, creo que te están llamando –alertó Henry, al notar como el bolsillo de su amigo se iluminaba.

Ij. Britannia también se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaban llamando, no por la luz, sino por la vibración. Llevaba un par de minutos así y suponía, cómo no, que era aquella entrometida. Tomó aire y lo expulsó pesadamente, se sacó el aparato del bolsillo y se lo acercó a la mucho a la cara para poder asegurarse de que era ella quien le llamaba, ya que a esas horas ya veía un poco borroso.

_Ina._

– Vale –dijo dirigiéndose a Henry, su amigo–, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de hablar tú? Yo te diré lo que tienes que decir.

– ¿Por qué yo? –se negó en redondo– Te están llamando a ti.

– No seas estúpido, hazme este favor y te compensaré. Pero rápido, es de vital importancia.

_¡Joder! Siempre tengo que estar salvándole el culo. _Alargó la mano para coger el Sony Erircsson de su amigo y mentir, una vez más, por él.

– ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

Ina, desde el otro lado de la línea, a penas podía entender por culpa de la música qué le estaban diciendo. Pero llegó a comprender que preguntaban por quién era.

– Dante –dijo sin ni siquiera identificarse–. Quiero hablar con Dante.

– Dante, es una chica –le contó, tapando el móvil con la palma de la mano para que la otra persona no lo oyera–. ¿Una amiga especial que no sabe que estás aquí, quizás?

– ¡Mierda! –exclamó– No, de amiga nada. Tú dile que no estoy, o que me he ido o algo... ¡Improvisa!

Algo confuso, Henry obedeció las indicaciones de su amigo.

– Lo siento, pero Dante no puede ponerse ahora mismo –mintió en tono de disculpa.

– ¿Cómo que no? Ponme con él ahora mismo –exigió.

Volvió a tapar el móvil con la mano, y una vez más buscó a Dante para que le diera instrucciones entre toda la gente y la oscuridad del local.

– Corta –oyó–, corta la llamada ya.

Frunció el ceño y presionó el botón rojo. Luego buscó a su amigo, que no había perdido el tiempo y ya estaba con las chicas de la Ashford y le entregó el aparato.

– Que sea la última vez que me haces mentirle a alguien que pregunta por ti –advirtió–. Sea cual sea la razón de ello.

XXX

Suzaku Kururugi se levantó a las cinco de la mañana del lunes y salió a correr dando una vuelta inusualmente corta por uno de los muchos parques de la ciudad de Tokio. Luego se duchó, desayunó, y llamó a Ohgi para que pasara a recogerle con el Hummer Limusina que había encargado como transporte oficial de ambos. Ya dentro de aquel coloso de la carretera se cambió y se puso su atuendo normal de Zero.

– Toudou me llamó anoche –dijo Ohgi–, a las siete y media ya estarán en el aeropuerto. Si quieres estar allí cuando aterricen deberemos darnos prisa.

– A esta velocidad vamos bien, siempre que no haya mucho tráfico por las carreteras principales. Moverse por una ciudad como Tokio en un Hummer es muy complicado, pero necesario, por todo eso de la seguridad.

Algo más tarde de lo programado llegaron a su destino. Allí ambos mandos de la Orden se encontraron con la escolta que iba a acompañarlos a ellos y a los que muy pronto aterrizarían a las instalaciones de la Orden en la capital nipona; después de saludos y demás cortesías fueron a la pista de aterrizaje número cinco, donde se tenía previsto que desembarcasen los pasajeros.

XXX

Lo primero que hicieron después de compartir impresiones sobre el viaje fue ir a tomar algo en un restaurante exclusivo, en el que pidieron una sala para ellos solos. La escolta esperaría al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Entonces, a parte de esos dos... incidentes, todo a ido bien?

– Sí, Suzaku –asintió Kaguya–. Todo muy bien. Algunos britannians son muy simpáticos. ¿Verdad?

– Sí –corroboró Toudou–, no se debe juzgar a las gentes de una nación sólo por las decisiones que tome su gobernante.

– ¿Y Nunnally? –inquirió entonces el japonés, que se había guardado esa pregunta para el final.

– Está muy bien –aseguró Kallen–; dice que tiene muchas ganas de verte, y que espera venir a Japón este verano a pasar sus vacaciones.

– Me alegro –manifestó Zero, y bebió un poco de su café–, yo también tengo muchas ganas de verla.

– Seguro –dijo Kaguya con picardía.

– ¿Seguro qué? –se sonrojó un poco– Como jefes de estado que somos, tenemos importantes temas que tratar...

– Claro, ya sé qué temas queréis tratar vosotros –siguió chinchando su prima.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso, eh? Esas no son cosas que debería insinuar alguien de tu posición, ni de tu edad tampoco.

En el momento en el que todos reían, Ohgi recibió un mensaje de Villetta. Lo leyó en voz baja para sí mismo.

"Pon las noticias de Hi-TV. Es importante. Villetta".

– ¿Ocurre algo, Ohgi? –preguntó Kouzuki, al ver que era el único que no reía.

– Villetta. Me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que pongamos las noticias de Hi-TV.

– Bueno, pues las pondremos.

Kallen se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Se puso de frente a una de las cuatro paredes de la sala y tiró de un cordel haciendo bajar una pequeña televisión de plasma. La encendió presionando un botón de la parte de atrás de ésta, y con el mismo sistema fue pasando varias cadenas hasta encontrar la que querían ver. Inmediatamente, todos searrimaron a la pantalla. _¿Qué debe estar pasando?_, se preguntó la pelirroja mientras volvía a su lugar en la mesa. No tardaría mucho en descubrir que una batalla campal estaba teniendo lugar delante de la embajada japonesa en Britannia.

– Según los testigos, entre sesenta y setenta simpatizantes de la Real Orden de Caballería han empezado hoy a las seis en punto de la mañana a armar disturbios delante de la embajada nipona. Rápidamente el número de atacantes ha ido aumentando, dando como resultado no menos de trescientas personas intentando penetrar en el edificio. Como pueden ver, la Orden de los Caballeros Negros está intentando sofocar el altercado, cosa que de momento parece imposible.

Suzaku también recibió una llamada, que lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Miró la pantalla de su diminuto teléfono móvil y se quedó de piedra. _Dios... ¡El número prohibido! _El aparato seguía sonando, y él sin cogerlo por temor a lo que podría ocurrir si lo hacía. Pero no había otra opción; debía contestar a esa llamada. Quizás la más importante de su vida.

– ¿Di... Diga? –carraspeó.

– Suzaku, ¿estás viendo las noticias de Hi-TV? –preguntó la voz del otro lado.

– Sí, las estoy viendo –respondió fingiendo haberse recuperado del _shock._

– Entonces sobran explicaciones de por qué te he llamado. El asunto de la R.O.C. se te está yendo de las manos. No les has prestado la atención necesaria, y por no haber puesto los medios adecuados está pasando lo que está pasando –la voz se tomó un respiro antes de volver a hablar–. Por eso voy a regresar.

– No puedes volver. No debes volver –dijo, muy frío.

– Lo siento. Volveré a llamar en un par de horas para concretar quién vendrá a recogerme, cuando, y en qué vehículo. Todo lo demás está ya hablado.

– ¡No debes...! –gritó antes de que colgaran dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Todas las personas de la sala clavaron sus interrogantes miradas en un abatido Kururugi.

– Suzaku... –comenzó Kallen– ¿No te habrá llamado...?

– Sí. Ha sido él –se adelantó a que dijera el nombre; el nombre prohibido–. Quiere volver para hacerse cargo de la Orden.

– No... –se resistió a aceptar Toudou–, no puede ser verdad.

– Sí, Lelouch ha confirmado su vuelta –anunció muy serio–. Y no sabéis la que nos va caer encima por su culpa.

XXX

Tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana, pero el sol ya hacía tiempo que estaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Una vez más, Ina consultó el viejo reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón del castillo Alighieri y suspiró. No había dormido en toda la noche puesto que su protegido, que le prometió que volvería temprano, llevaba casi doce horas de fiesta ininterrumpida en algún lugar de la segunda ciudad más grande del continente; con una población similar a la de varios países del Euro Universo.

– ¡Dios! –exclamó.

No le contestaba a las llamadas, y por supuesto, tampoco le había dicho a qué local iría. Al ser tan confiada se había creído cada una de sus palabras; cosa que no volvería a pasar en la semana que le quedaba como niñera de ese príncipe engreído y mentiroso.

– Ese dichoso arrogante... me ha toreado –admitió para si misma sin darse cuenta de que había alguien detrás.

– No se preocupe, señorita Haibara –tranquilizó Bastian, el mayordomo–. Usted no es la primera persona a la que Su Alteza engaña, y ni mucho menos la última.

– Eso no es muy alentador... –se sinceró.

– Puede que no, pero me pareció indicado decírselo. Además, ya verá como llega a las ocho y media.

– ¿Por qué tanta seguridad en que llegará a las ocho y media? –indagó.

– Porque Su indisciplinada Alteza sabe de sobra a qué hora se desayuna en este castillo –sentenció antes de marcharse.

Aburrida, algo frustrada y sobre todo cansada se tumbó en el sofá. _Maldito Dante, esto no quedará así. _Alargó el brazo hasta la mesilla, donde se hizo con el ejemplar de febrero de la _Vanity Fair _abierto por la mitad y empezó a leer un artículo sobre los colores que se llevarían la temporada primavera-verano del 2020.

Entonces, de repente, oyó cómo alguien llamaba a la puerta. No recordaba que ningún miembro del personal estuviese ausente, y Harpman no volvería hasta el día veintidós, así que solamente podía ser el castaño. Se levantó de un salto y camino a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta, pensando ya la regañina que iba a soltarle. Abrió con decisión, y se encontró al chico tambaleándose con las llaves en la mano, a punto de desplomarse.

Entonces la rubia sintió un fuerte olor alrededor del chico. Un olor del que ya sabía su procedencia.

– ¿Alcohol? –inquirió lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria– ¿Bebes alcohol a tus años?

– Aparta –balbuceó y se abrió paso por un hueco.

– Sí, pero contesta. ¿Cómo es que llegas a... –una vez más, lanzó una mirada al reloj, eran exactamente las ocho y media; tal como Bastian le había dicho– a estas horas? Y oliendo a alcohol, encima.

– Dios... no grites –suplicó llevándose las manos a la cabeza–, si supieras cuánto me duele...

– No me importa cuánto te duela. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo despierta?

– Ehh... –masculló– No me digas que has estado despierta toda la noche.

– Vaya, lo has adivinado. Por lo tanto intuirás lo enfadada que estoy.

– Oh, por supuesto, mucho –reconoció, tambaleándose de un lado a otro–. Ahora me voy a desayunar, y luego a mi habitación a dormir.

– ¿Cómo que a tu habitación a dormir? ¡Aún no has escuchado todo lo que tengo que decirte!

– Me es indiferente. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme.

– ¡Claro que sí! –gritó cogiéndole de los hombros con ambas manos, ya que era alto el riesgo de que cayera en el suelo– Te vas a sentar en la silla esa y me vas a escuchar. Ya creo que me vas a escuchar.

Prácticamente a rastras, la rubia dirigió al chico hasta el asiento en donde éste no tuvo más remedio que sentarse. _Joder... siento como si la cabeza me fuera a reventar en cualquier momento. _Intentó zafarse de las manos de ella, que cogían las solapas de su chaqueta con fuerza, cuando de repente, por culpa de la dichosa alfombra que tenía bajo sus pies, se resbaló y cayó de espaldas al sofá. Y sobre él, ella. Tardaron un par de segundos en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que todo había ocurrido muy rápido.

– ¡Dios! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¿Estás bien? –quiso saber él.

– Sí, ¿y tú?

– Perfecto.

Sus ojos estuvieron en contacto durante unos instantes, hasta que él, muy tiernamente, apartó un mechón rubio de la cara de la chica. Se puso roja como un tomate y olvidó prácticamente todo lo que tenía que decirle sobre su noche de fiesta y todo lo demás.

– ¡Señores, ya está el desayu...! –comunicó Bastian, que se encontró con la escena al salir de la cocina– Ehm... vengan a por él cuando quieran.

Ante el asombro de ambos, el mayordomo les dio la espalda mientras amortiguaba una risita tonta. _Yo no he visto nada._

– ¡No es lo que parece! –manifestó Haibara– ¡No se vaya a pensar lo que no es!

– Soy un mayordomo, estoy aquí para servirles, informarles, limpiar, cocinar y ocasionalmente cuidar enfermos; no para pensar –susurró.

– De todos modos, no es lo que usted cree que es...

– ¡Pero desde luego! ¡No le digas eso! Ahora seguro que cree que ha pasado y le estamos mintiendo. Y por favor, si te apartaras....

Llena de vergüenza, rabia e ira, se levantó de encima de él y le lanzó una mirada sombría. Dante hizo una mueca divertida y pensó que con esa cara cualquiera la confundiría con una asesina a sueldo del tipo de los matones de las películas de Quentin Tarantino.

– Tú y yo ya hablaremos. Y ya hablaré yo también con el ex-conde, a ver qué le parecen tus horarios.

– ¡Glups!

Como llegara a decirle al ex-conde que se había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa y que a la mañana siguiente había vuelto medio borracho y oliendo a alcohol estaría de mierda hasta las orejas. _¡Hostias, sabe mi punto débil!_

– Bueno... –se encogió de hombros– ¡Qué más da! Aún falta mucho para que venga.

Y siguiendo los pasos de la rubia, llegó hasta la cocina donde desayunó un cruasán recién hecho, dos tazas de café y una tostada con aceite y jamón.

XXX

Lelouch colgó el teléfono pensativo. Hacía a penas unos minutos había llamado a Suzaku Kururugi para informarle de su inminente vuelta a Tokio, con el fin de reconducir las operaciones contra la Real Orden de Caballería: un grupo terrorista que ya había acabado con la vida de catorce personas. Acarició los cabellos de CC, que estaba tumbada sobre su regazo, mientras pensaba en si la decisión que había tomado era acertada o no. Adivinando sus pensamientos, la peliverde lo sorprendió con la respuesta que ansiaba oír:

– No te preocupes, has hecho lo mejor. Hay algunos asuntos que sólo pueden manejarse _a tu manera._

Lelouch asintió, inconsciente de que eso era lo que pretendían, que saliera de su madriguera y que todo era una trampa muy astuta para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas.

* * *

**N.A. **¡Pese a no tener demasiado éxito, aquí sigo yo, publicando! Por una parte esa frase me hace sentir orgulloso de mí mismo y de mi constnacia, pero por otra tremendamente mal porque nadie quiere leer lo que escribo T_____TU

Bueno, el capítulo siete ya... ¡Qué rápido! Y parece que en ese Lelouch va a volver definitivamente a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros... hum.

¿Conseguirá la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que los simpatizantes de la Real Orden de Caballería detengan sus ataques? ¿Logrará Suzaku evitar la toma de control de Lelouch? ¿Podrá éste último desbaratar los malvados e intrincados planes de su ex-compañera de instituto Nina Einstein? ¿Habrá algo entre Ina y Dante? ¿Resolverá Nagisa los asesinatos? Y lo más importante... ¿Le dirá Ina al ex-conde Harpman que Dante aparte de ser un príncipe de Britannia también lo es de la fiesta?

¡La respuesta a las siguientes preguntas y muchas más en el próximo capítulo: "Semilla"! (A publicar el 16 de mayo hora española).

¡Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU REVIEW! Muchas gracias a todos por entrar!


	9. Semilla

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Ocho: Semilla. **

Correr, correr y correr para que no lo mataran a él y a sus hermanos. Eso era lo único en lo que pensaba aquél niño de diez años sin pelo, que a las cuatro de la madrugada, bajo una fuerte lluvia y llevando como única vestimenta un traje empapado, recorría el bosque en busca de un lugar seguro en el que amagarse. Estaba mareado, presentaba rasguños por todo el cuerpo, y respiraba con dificultad. A mano derecha, su hermana de siete años; a mano izquierda, la canastilla de su hermano de tan solo trece meses que no había parado de llorar ni un solo segundo desde que se iniciase la huida.

Llegó a un camino empantanado en el que su hermana se resbaló, provocando a la vez su caída de cabeza. Apresuradamente, se quitó el barro de la cara que le impedía ver y consultó el estado del bebé, que no había sufrido el menor daño. Luego dirigió sus atenciones a su hermana, quien con una rama se había hecho un corte a la altura de la rodilla, haciendo que sus lloros tomaran más fuerza todavía.

– Tranquila... tranquila –intentó calmar con voz angustiosa, sin el menor éxito.

De repente, el niño oyó como algo se movía entre la maleza con aire fantasmagórico. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

– ¡Ahí están! ¡Los tenemos! –gritaba un gentío cada vez más próximo. Llevaban antorchas para iluminar el camino.

– Acabemos de una vez –proclamó el líder enfurecido.

El cabecilla, que a todas luces era un hombre, avanzó con paso despreocupado hacia los niños, esbozando una contrastante sonrisa blanca que hizo que el muchacho y su hermana se estremecieran. Sacó algo de su bolsillo, un revólver con el que los apuntó. Se pasó la lengua por los labios superiores e inferiores. Estaba disfrutando cada segundo de terror que producía a aquellas pobres criaturas. Sus ojos brillaron cuando presionó el gatillo.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor salió de lo más profundo de sus gargantas coincidiendo con la caída hacia atrás de su atacante. Sus ojos ya no destellaban, al contrario, estaban apagados. Aquél que les había estado amenazando y que había proclamado alto y claro que iba a asesinarlos estaba muerto. El pequeño se giró hacia atrás, donde pudo ver docenas de pequeñas lucecitas que evidentemente eran linternas, pero que él confundió con luciérnagas o algo parecido.

– ¡Soldados! –exclamaron algunos de la muchedumbre– ¡¿Cómo han...? ¡Debían estar todos muertos! ¡Nos dijeron que habíamos acabado con todos!

– ¡Por favor! ¡Clemencia! –aulló una mujer, con una antorcha en las manos.

– Apunten –ordenó el dirigente de aquellos hombres de negro– ¡Sin piedad! ¡Por los príncipes!

Justo en ese instante, aquél niño sin pelo cayó de espaldas desmayado. Aquella noche, todo los terroristas que intervinieron en el asalto a la Villa Imperial Eneida murieron.

Dante se despertó de un salto empapado de sudor frío de aquél mal sueño que tenía ya enterrado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Su pulso estaba muy acelerado y notaba que le faltaba el aire. Tenía fe en que nunca volvería a soñar _Aquello._

Volvió a taparse e intentó dormir, pero ya no pudo. Se había quedado desvelado a las cuatro en punto de la madrugada, según indicaba el reloj digital que tenía sobre la mesilla de al lado de la cama. Estuvo despierto toda la noche, aterrorizado por lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. El día diecinueve de febrero era uno de esos días en los que no le apetecía nada levantarse.

Finalmente, el despertador sonó a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, y resignado a su destino se puso en pie y fue al baño, donde se arregló un poco y se hizo el pelo. Con el pantalón del pijama y descalzo bajó a la primera planta a desayunar. Tenía tales ojeras que cualquiera alieno al castillo lo hubiera confundido con un tejón. Mientras bajaba, más o menos a la mitad de la escalera, notó un olor delicioso y se consoló con la esperanza de que no todo fuese a ir mal ese día. Intrigado por saber el nombre del nuevo manjar que iba a catar a la hora del desayuno empezó a bajar de dos en dos escalones, acción que casi le vale una más que posible caída aparatosa.

Al llegar abajo se encontró a los dos cocineros al pie de la escalera, charlando sobre fútbol. Se extrañó mucho: ambos eran tan metódicos que nunca salían de la cocina hasta acabar la comida por temor a que por no estar controlando el fuego o cualquier otra cosa, ésta se quemara o le ocurriera algún percance.

– Hum...

– Buenos días, Su Alteza. ¿Ha dormido usted bien? –preguntaron ambos, Pierre el francés y Magnusson el sueco.

– Bueno... no mucho.

– Le recuerdo –dijo Magnusson– que hoy debía ir a la Villa Imperial Eneida a ver a su madre y a su abuelo. Conviene que desayune rápido, ya que se está haciendo un poco tarde, y como puedo ver, aún no está vestido para la ocasión.

– Ya... bueno. Hablando del desayuno: si vosotros estáis aquí... ¿quién está ahí dentro? –señaló la cocina con un movimiento de cabeza.

– La señorita Haibara –respondió el chef francés–. Nos ha pedido la cocina para preparar el desayuno. En circunstancias normales no la hubiera dejado entrar para nada, pero su propuesta contaba con el aval telefónico del ex-conde.

– ¿Y sabéis que ha preparado?

– No, pero a juzgar por el olor –dijo el francés–, aseguraría que _c'est délicieux._

– Mh... _Oui_, eso espero.

Asintió un par de veces con la cabeza y en su fantasiosa mente empezó a imaginar qué estaba preparando allí dentro. Volvió a su habitación, se vistió y bajó corriendo por el temor a que fuese lo que fuese lo que desprendía aquél hipnotizante dulce olor se enfriara. Cuando llegó al comedor, el desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa, y la única persona que había allí era Ina, sentada en el primer asiento a la derecha de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso al protocolo. Llevaba unas zapatillas Converse de color negro, unos vaqueros grises, una camiseta rosa y una rebeca por encima de color azul oscuro. Él se sentó presidiendo la mesa.

– Buenos días –saludó la chica, al ver que el casi recién levantado no le prestaba la menor atención–. Hoy he preparado yo el desayuno; espero que te guste.

– Sí, sí, ya me lo han dicho Pierre y Magnusson. ¿Qué has cocinado que huele tan bien?

– Mh... creo que te refieres a eso –señaló un plato con un montón de bolitas blancas de aspecto esponjoso.

– Sí, supongo que me refiero a _eso. _¿Qué son? Hoy me espera un día duro, y me convendría desayunar bien.

– No tienen nombre. Simplemente son unos pastelitos rellenos.

Alargó el brazo hasta el platillo y cogió uno. Aún estaba caliente, y además era súper-blandito. Lanzó una mirada de desconfianza a la rubia, y empezó a sopesarlo con la mano. Se contoneaba como una gelatina.

– Tranquilo, no están rellenos de veneno, sino de fresa. Puedes comer tranquilo.

Se encogió de hombros y se lo acercó a la boca. Tan pronto como le pegó el mordisco se dio cuenta de que aquello era lo más delicioso que había probado jamás. Una sinfonía de sabores. Una fiesta en su paladar. Un orgasmo en las papilas gustativas. Esos bollitos eran todo eso y más. Tragó y observó el contenido de aquél magnífico dulce: era un líquido espeso de color escarlata. Dio otro bocado para acabárselo, se sirvió un poco de café en una taza negra y bebió un sorbito.

– Vaya... –dijo– Son deliciosos. ¿La receta es tuya?

– Sí, totalmente –afirmó un poco sonrojada–. Puedes tomar tantos como quieras. Al fin y al cabo los he preparado para ti.

– Mh... créeme cuando te digo que agradezco el detalle –aseguró mientras cogía otro–, pero no te creas que sólo por esto te dejaré quedarte en el castillo.

– Hablando de eso, hoy me ha dicho Bastian que iremos a ver a tu madre y a tu abuelo a la villa imperial en la que viviste de pequeño.

– Ya; ya lo sé.

– No pareces muy contento –se percató.

– Eso es porque no lo estoy.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque odio a mi madre y a mi abuelo.

– ¡Exageras! Yo nunca he tenido familia, pero según sé, es bastante normal que los miembros se peleen unos con otros constantemente. Seguro que deseas reconciliarte con ellos. Cuando llegues allí les darás un fuerte abrazo y todo estará solucionado.

– Olvidas que soy un príncipe y mi madre una emperatriz, que tengo más de veinte hermanos, más de cuarenta tíos y unos cincuenta primos repartidos por todo el globo. Una familia así ya de por sí no es normal.

XXX

Desde la ventana de la cocina, Lelouch observó cómo aterrizaba en su jardín el transporte aéreo que Suzaku había mandado para que lo recogieran. No se atrevió a salir de la casa hasta que Tamaki aporreó unas cuantas veces la puerta impaciente. Cuando salió se encontró con una mirada llena de desconfianza, con un deje de enfado.

– Vaya, Tamaki, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos –saludó el pelinegro tendiéndole la mano, que como era de esperar ni siquiera se dignó a mirar–. Me habían dicho que te habías ido de la Orden y montado un bar.

– ¿Eing? ¿Y a ti que diablos te importa lo que haya hecho este tiempo? –respondió entre dientes.

– Sigues tan impresentable como siempre –se apuntó CC, con Cheese-kun entre brazos y tres grandes maletas tras ella.

– ¿Todo eso es equipaje? –consultó, señalando las maletas.

– Todo eso es _mi _equipaje –dijo la peliverde.

_¡Diablos! No seré yo quien cargue eso. _

– Si queréis llevaros todo eso, allá vosotros. Pero yo no pienso ayudar.

– De acuerdo, lo hará Lelouch. Lelouch, mete eso en el avión. Date prisa.

– ¿Perdón?

– Sí, sí, date prisa –apuró ella.

– Yo sólo sé que debemos estar en el aeropuerto Hanzo de Tokio a las doce y media. De ahí haced lo que queráis –interrumpió el japonés.

XXX

La limusina oficial acudió a recogerles a la puerta del castillo. En esa ocasión el conductor fue Bastian. Custodiándolos hasta su destino, bien lejos de donde se encontraban, acudiría una comitiva de cuatro coches y nueve motocicletas; algo, a gusto de Dante, exagerado. Antes de partir, Horatio con ayuda de otros miembros del servicio cargaron lo que Su Alteza creía conveniente llevarse como equipaje. Estarían fuera todo el sábado, y el domingo a las ocho de la tarde volverían al centro de Forket.

– ¿Todo eso que han cargado en el maletero era tu equipaje?

_Maldición. Tendría que haber pedido que nos pusieran en coches separados. Ya ha empezado a hacer preguntas. _

– Sí. Todo eso es mi equipaje.

– ¿Y qué te has llevado? Yo sólo he cogido un par de mudas limpias y un libro para entretenerme por el camino.

– Dos bajos, un par de libros, el portátil, ropa...

Arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

– ¿Dos bajos? ¿Tocas?

Asintió.

– Desde hace bastante.

– ¿Con quién? ¿Tienes una banda? –preguntó entusiasmada.

– ¡Ya me gustaría! De momento tengo que conformarme con Jacob, un amigo guitarrista.

– Podrías dedicarle alguna canción a Mercy.

– ¿Ya estás con esas? –gruñó con aire cansado.

– Hacéis tan buena pareja... es guapa, inteligente y buena chica. Es un partidazo; serías la envidia del instituto.

– Sí es guapa y buena persona, pero eso de inteligente...

– ¿Crees que Mercy es idiota?

– A ver... yo no he dicho eso, y lo sabes muy bien –bramó algo mosqueado por tanta pregunta y tanta demagogia barata.

– Eres cruel –espetó cruzándose de brazos y cambiando su semblante a uno muy serio–. Le gustas muchísimo. ¿Sabes lo que le oí decirle a Maria? "Ese chico me gusta. No sé por qué. Es algo feo y tonto. Quizás me atraiga ese rollo descuidado".

– Todo mentira.

– ¡Vale! ¡De acuerdo! Sólo era una pequeña motivación para que te lanzaras al ataque.

– ¿Pero en qué idioma tengo que decirte que esa chica no me gusta más allá de su cuerpo? Has estudiando filología francesa ¿no? _Je n'aime pas cette fille. Et s'il vous plaît, tais-toi._

– Estoy empezando a pensar que eres gay.

Estupefacto, se hundió en su asiento y puso cara de espanto. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, mas al contrario: él había sido el primero en sugerir a Nunnally que promulgara una ley que permitiera los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo, pero aquello...

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en pensar ese disparate?

– No es un disparate; y casi dos semanas, el mismo tiempo que llevo en Forket. Es evidente que lo eres: pasas de la chica más guapa de tu curso, siempre estás en compañía masculina.... y no prestas atención a las chicas guapas que hay a tu alrededor en general.

Se carcajeó durante un buen rato de aquella afirmación. A resumidas cuentas era gay sólo y simplemente por no prestarle atención a una chica que había ido a invadir su intimidad y que constantemente le estaba lanzando puyas escudada bajo una carita de ángel.

– Perdona que me haya reído –atinó a pronunciar, aún soltando alguna que otra risita–, pero tú no eres precisamente una supermodelo como para que tenga que ir babeando detrás de ti a cada paso que des. Bueno, al fin y al cabo he visto escobas más voluminosas que tú –atacó, y empezó a frotarse el pecho.

– ¡Eres un grosero, y un...! ¿Pero cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Soy una señorita, por Dios –declaró con un visible enfado.

– Pues... –volvió a frotarse el pecho– yo no lo tengo muy claro.

– Eres un insolente. No pienso hablarte en todo lo que queda de día.

– ¡Seguro! –dijo irónico– Apuesto a que no aguantas hasta el final del viaje con la boca cerrada.

– A partir de ya, ni una palabra.

– A ver si es cierto –sentenció Dante.

Dicho esto, se giró hacia la derecha, y de una bolsa de deporte negra de la marca Nike sacó un libro de tapas blancas y título en color vino. Lo abrió más o menos por la mitad y se sumergió en su lectura como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera evadido por arte de magia.

– … ¿Estás enfadado? –murmuró la espadachina.

XXX

El transporte de los Knights llegó al aeropuerto Hanzo a las doce y cuarto del mediodía. Ambos viajeros desembarcaron con pelucas para evitar ser reconocidos por las miles de personas que frecuentaban la instalación. Nadie acudió a escoltarlos, simplemente subieron al coche de Tamaki –un Mazda 3 con acabado en azul metalizado, nuevo– y éste los llevó hasta la Sede, y una vez allí al despacho de Zero.

– Gracias por hacer este tipo de trabajos que escapan de tus competencias, Tamaki. Por favor, tómate el día libre –sugirió Suzaku.

Asintió y se marchó. Con un ademán de cabeza el japonés pidió a los dos invitados que se sentaran en las dos sillas que había enfrente de su mesa. Suzaku y Lelouch no estaban muy alegres que se dijese de verse las caras, es más, lo mejor que les podría haber pasado en el resto de sus vidas sería no haberse vuelto a ver nunca; a CC todo aquello le era indiferente.

– Simplemente te haré una pregunta, Lelouch: ¿Para qué has venido?

– Para salvar a los de la Federación. Es de sobra conocido que los Black Knights no habéis prestado la importancia necesaria a este asunto de la Real Orden de Caballería. Es mucho más serio de lo que parece: pretenden anular el gobierno de Nunnally mediante una revolución que suprima la primera. ¿Sabes en qué podría desembocar todo esto? En una guerra civil en Britannia.

– Has dicho que has venido para salvar a la Federación, y ahora me estás hablando de una posible guerra civil en Britannia. Una nueva guerra civil en Britannia. Aclárate, por favor.

– Piensa un poco –aconsejó–, ya que no lo hiciste en el pasado. Cuando ejecutamos el Zero Réquiem cometimos dos grandes fallos: uno, no elegir a un sucesor para el trono de Britannia; y dos, no haber redactado y firmado la Carta Sigma desde un principio.

– No te entiendo. Me he perdido.

– Seré más simple: todo esto está pasando porque elegisteis poner a mi hermana de gobernante. Schneizel era la mejor elección. Si él hubiese mandado y hubiera dicho y hecho todo lo que ha dicho y hecho mi hermana, no habría grupos terroristas que valga, ya que estos de la Real Orden de Caballería son pro-él.

Conforme iba oyendo, CC se iba sorprendiendo. Lelouch estaba declarando que Nunnally no había sido la mejor opción al trono y que Schneizel, como títere, sí. Pero más le sorprendería la inesperada respuesta del Rey de los Elevens.

– Eso de que no pensamos en tu sustituto... habla por ti. Yo sí que caí en aquello y nada más acabar la guerra lo preparé todo para la coronación de Schneizel –aseguró.

– ¿Entonces, por qué no...?

– Porque el poder de los reyes no es el poder de los dioses.

_Out game. _¿Qué demonios significaban aquellas misteriosas palabras?

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Muy sereno, Kururugi se tomó su tiempo para contestar, midiendo muy bien las palabras que iban saliendo de su boca.

– Tu geass no es eterno, Lelouch. Tu geass tiene una fecha de caducidad distinta en cada persona. Quizás tú no te diste cuenta por lo rápidos que avanzaron los hechos en aquél entonces, pero ahora nos estamos enterando de que hay gente que está librándose de tu hechizo. El último, yo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? –interrogó la peliverde, cada vez más confusa.

– Porque ya sospechaba esto desde mucho tiempo atrás. Cada día he entrenado aunque solo fuese una hora con la espada, junto con Toudou. ¿Sabes? Nunca lograba golpearme, y no porque le faltara técnica, sino porque mi cuerpo huía de los golpes gracias a la orden que me diste en aquella isla en la que me dijiste que viviera. El caso es que Toudou me alcanzó con una espada de bambú en el parietal derecho. Estuve tres días inconsciente.

– Eso no puede ser cierto –terció anonadado. Un miedo colosal había empezado a apoderarse de él. Sentía el estómago atenazado.

– Puede y lo es. ¿Qué te parece si bajamos a hacer una visita a Schneizel? Se alegrará al verte.

XXX

Conforme iban llegando, la cara de Dante se iba volviendo más y más melancólica. Ina no sabía la razón de aquella tristeza, pero fuese cual fuese tenía la esperanza de que al llegar se le pasara. Quizás sólo fuera añoranza respecto a su primera casa, su abuelo y su madre. Respecto a la Villa, se la imaginaba de muchas maneras, pero ninguna de ellas tenía la menor semejanza con lo que se encontró al llegar: una enorme mansión clásica de fachada blanca y tejas azules rodeada por una alta muralla cuadrada, con una torre de observación en cada punta.

– Muy exagerado, ¿no crees? –le preguntó al chico.

Éste, que estaba mirando por la ventana de su lado, se giró hacia ella con indiferencia y una inmensa melancolía en los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y a continuación volvió a su posición inicial.

– Es verdad que es la residencia de una emperatriz, pero todo esto... he podido contar veinte soldados en cada torre, y hemos visto dos. Si todas tienen el mismo número, esos suponen ochenta soldados... más los que debe haber por ahí dispersos.

– Ante todo, no son soldados, sino miembros de la Guardia Imperial que junto con los ya extintos Knight of Round, forman uno de los dos cuerpos de élite del Estado. En total en Eneida hay ciento doce. Y créeme cuando te digo que en este lugar toda la seguridad es poca.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Ahora mismo no me apetece hablar de ello.

Justo en ese momento, el Rolls-Royce Phantom que conducía Bastian se paró muy suavemente frente al gran portón de acceso. De alguna parte salieron una decena de hombres armados con fusiles; nueve de ellos se colocaron en posición de ataque, y apuntaron a todo el convoy. Ina ya estaba asustada cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba hablando con el conductor del coche escolta que iba al frente.

– No te asustes: simplemente quieren comprobar que en verdad somos el príncipe Dante y su escolta personal.

Vio como recibía una tarjeta amarilla, y cómo volvía a enseñársela al resto del grupo. Los hombres se ocultaron, y cinco minutos después el portón se abrió dejando ver las maravillas que encerraba. Enfilaron un camino de cemento que conducía directamente a los garajes, pasando por la puerta de la mansión. Desde la distancia a la que estaban, Ina pudo contar un total de veinticinco personas en el porche esperándolos. Apuntó mentalmente la idea de preguntar a su protegido por todas ellas. Pero justo en ese momento suspiró. Salió de sus pensamientos para dedicarle una mirada curiosa, pero la volvió muy rápidamente para admirar todo lo que la envolvía: un jardín el doble de grande que el del castillo Alighieri, un pequeño lago, una cuadra, la estatua de un lobo y... la residencia. Era el edificio más grande que había visto en su vida. Adivinando lo que corría por su mente, Su Alteza habló.

– Si eso te parece grande, es porque no has visto el Palacio Imperial, donde vive mi hermana Nana.

– Tenía entendido que los hermanos os llamabais por el título que ostentabais, y no por el nombre de pila.

– Ya, pero ella es mi hermana, antes que la Emperatriz. Y además, le gusta que la gente próxima a ella la llame así: Nana..., o Nunna.

– Así que eres muy amigo de la Emperatriz...

– Sí –afirmó–, bastante. Voy a visitarla casi todas las semanas al Palacio, y muchas veces ella también ha ido a Alighieri.

– Sería genial poderla conocer.

– Ya.

Al ver que aquella conversación había finalizado, se fijó en la estatua del lobo negro, en cuyo pedestal ponía en letras doradas y en francés: "_Le dernier ennemi à vaincre est la mort_" ("El último enemigo que será derrotado es la muerte").

– ¿Ese es el lema de tu familia?

– Es el lema de mis bisabuelos. Este complejo antes de ser una villa imperial era donde vivían ellos, los Tiersen-Bonaparte. Tuvieron a mi abuela, Louise Françoise Tiersen Bonaparte de La Vallière ya muy ancianos, que con quince años se casó con mi abuelo, que contaba treinta, el antiguo marqués de Berswick: Helmo Alphonse Koplowitz.

– ¿Estás emparentado con un emperador francés y con la nobleza inglesa? Interesante –se fascinó–. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama tu madre?

– Katherine, y su hermana Rossana.

– Y de entre toda esa gente –señaló a los que esperaban en la puerta– ¿Quién es?

– Nadie. No está ahí. ¡Ah! ¡Casi se me olvida! Tengo algo que contarte.

Extrañada, lo miró con atención.

– Si ahí dentro te encuentras con algo que te moleste, te desagrade, te incomode o te haga sentir mal... quiero que me lo digas de inmediato. Cualquier cosa. He pasado muy malos ratos aquí, y créeme cuando te digo que ahora mismo, en vez de estar delante del palacio, preferiría estar en el Infierno. No me gustaría que tú pasaras ningún mal rato aquí, por eso no quiero que te separes demasiado de mi. Puede parecerte algo exagerado, pero... mh... no creo que me equivoque si te digo que eres el blanco perfecto para las críticas de todos.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y se puso roja. La estaba hablando de una manera tan... dulce. No se esperaba tanta amabilidad de golpe. La sorprendió gratamente el comprobar que aquél chico también tenía un corazón en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

– ¿Me prometes que me harás caso en lo que te he dicho, que no te irás lejos de mi y que me contarás todo lo que te parezca que está mal?

– Te lo prometo.

Tras pronunciar esa frase, el coche se detuvo en seco. Bastian bajó el cristal que separaba la parte del conductor de la de atrás, y les dijo que ya habían llegado. Segundos más tarde, un miembro del cuerpo de seguridad abrió la puerta por el lado de Dante, que tras tomar aire salió fingiendo una sonrisa. Ella no se molestó, y tras coger su katana con la mano derecha le siguió.

Sobre un escalón a media escalera estaban varios miembros del servicio, tales como mujeres de la limpieza, mayordomos, cocineros y gente del cuerpo de seguridad. Pero luego, los que estaban delante, no tenían aspecto de ser precisamente criados.

– La gente que ves en la primera fila son: Angus Flux, jefe de protocolo de la casa (con una piel tan arrugada y amarillenta como siempre); el barón Frederik Nanjo (que además es doctor), y su preciosa hija Yúlia (muy cambiada desde la última vez que la vi). A su lado está Andrew Nielsen, el (nuevo) jefe de seguridad de la casa; también están mi tía Rossana (hermana pequeña de mi madre) y su marido (muy repeinado), el tío Aarón.

Ina observó a todos y a cada uno de ellos. Angus Flux era un viejo con cara de pocos amigos, arrugado, de tez amarilla, ojos de sapo y dientes podridos al que procuraría no acercarse mucho.

El barón Nanjo era totalmente opuesto: era un hombre regordete, ancho de espaldas, de piel rosada, calva incipiente y fina barba plateada de tres días; mostraba una sonrisa benevolente y sus profundos ojos verdes creaban una sensación de seguridad en todo aquél en el que los clavaba. Vestía un traje gris sobre el cual llevaba una bata blanca propia de los de su profesión.

Su hija Yúlia no podía decirse que se pareciese mucho a su padre: era alta, de piel morena y de facciones delicadas; sus cabellos eran castaños y lisos, y le llegaban hasta más abajo de los riñones. Sus ojos eran del color de las esmeraldas, almendrados, y chispeantes de vitalidad. Sus pómulos, sonrosados, le daban un aire de inocencia a su cara que contrastaba con su tempranamente desarrollado cuerpo femenino. Sus dientes eran blancos y brillantes, y sus labios carnosos y sensuales, de esos que harían enloquecer a cualquier hombre. Iba vestida con un fino vestido de seda blanco de verano con tirantes, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y que ora indicaba cierta falta de decoro en su actitud, ora mostraba una desmedida confianza con el príncipe. El vestido le llegaba más o menos a la altura de los muslos. Sus pies calzaban unos zapatos de tacón blancos, capaces de causar vértigo a cualquiera.

Ina la observó de arriba a abajo, y murmuró algo que Dante no acabó de entender, pero que de seguro era un comentario de admiración dirigido a esa chica de su edad con aspecto de diosa.

– Es una chica muy maja, y muy simpática. Como has visto también es muy guapa, creo que te llevarás bien con ella –sonrió.

A continuación ella observó al jefe de seguridad Andrew Nielsen, un hombre joven y guapo, rubio, con el pelo tan corto que parecía que lo llevara rapado. Estaba sonriendo, cosa que le agradó, ya que lo hacía aún más atractivo de lo que ya por sí era.

Torció la cabeza un poco, y vio a Rossana y a su marido, Aarón.

– Su nombre completo es Rossana Flitz-Koplowitz –bisbiseó–. El hombre de al lado es su esposo, Aarón Flitz, dueño de la cadena de hoteles de cinco estrellas Hollyfield, entre muchas otras corporaciones. Está embarazada de cinco meses.

Después de observarse y de murmurar tanto rato en voz baja, Dante dio un par de pasos al frente, y su abuelo se apartó, pasando a la segunda fila. Empezó por la izquierda, siendo la primera persona que debía mostrarle sus respetos el decrépito carcamal de Angus Flux, que le hizo una exagerada reverencia e intentó besar su mano y su anillo imperial; pero él se negó. Después el doctor Nanjo, que también hizo una reverencia y se dieron un apretón de manos cordial, ambos sonriendo. Yúlia también le hizo una reverencia, para después sorprender a todo el mundo al darle un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido y un par de besos en las mejillas, provocando las sonrisas de algunos y miradas de reproche en otros (Flux, su abuelo, y Haibara). A Andrew Nielsen no lo conocía, así que pasó de él muy rápido. Era el turno de su tía, una mujer regordeta de mirada honesta, cuando ésta lo pilló desprevenido con un divertido comentario.

– ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que esperaba que vinieses! Y con una amiga, por lo que puedo ver...

– Mh... no exactamente –musitó.

– ¿No es tu amiga? Con lo guapa que es... –exclamó, dándoles dos besos en la mejilla a cada uno y abrazándolos tan fuerte que casi se quedaron sin aire– ¡Ah, Dante! Tengo una noticia que darte: Aarón y yo ya hemos elegido nombre para nuestro hijo... o hija.

– ¿A sí? –se interesó, fingiendo entusiasmo.

– En caso de ser niña se llamará Marie-Claire, como tu tía. Y en caso de ser niño su nombre será... Denzel Durante, como tu hermano mayor y tú –anunció su larguirucho esposo.

– ¡Vaya...! ¡Menuda sorpresa!

– Son dos nombres que combinan muy bien. Denzel y Durante... tienen sonoridad –añadió Rossana.

En el momento en el que su tío le hizo una reverencia, supo que lo más difícil había llegado: tocaba encararse a su abuelo. Todo el mundo allí presente (excepto Ina) les lanzó una mirada expectante. Esperaban que ocurriera algo sorprendente: o que se dieran un abrazo o que comenzasen a discutir. En Eneida no era un secreto lo mal que se llevaban los dos, y es que los sucesos acontecidos allí unos cuatro o cinco años atrás los habían marcado para siempre.

La pregunta que todo el mundo se hacía era... ¿Qué pasará ahora? … Nada. Se sostuvieron la mirada por un instante, y al mismo tiempo que Dante giró la cabeza a la izquierda, el padre de su madre lo hizo a la derecha, en un claro gesto de desprecio compartido.

El viejo marqués de Berswick le dio la espalda y entró a paso ligero en la mansión, seguido de los criados.

Los demás se miraron unos instantes, sin dar crédito. Y Rossana, de un modo muy maternal le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros a Ij. Britannia.

– Lo siento mucho –se disculpó, como si ella fuese la que tenía la culpa.

– _No tienes por qué._

Dante tomó la iniciativa y entraron en el hall más impresionante que la rubia hubiese visto en sus quince años de vida. Pisando las baldosas blancas, el chico se dio una vuelta por lo que alguna vez fue su hogar: contempló la escalera y su larga moqueta roja, flanqueada por las entradas a dos pasadizos que conducían hacia abajo para escapar de allí en caso de emergencia, las columnas blancas con detalles rojos, y las dos puertas que había a cada lado.

Distanciándose algo del resto del grupo, y seguido por la chica rubia, se dirigió a la columna de la derecha, en donde colgaba la fotografía de un apuesto joven de cabello marrón y profundos ojos castaños; el chaval debía tener catorce o quince años, máximo dieciséis. En el marco había un nombre escrito: "Denzel ij. Britannia".

– ¿Es ese tu hermano? –le espetó Haibara por detrás.

– Más bien era.

Dicha ésta frase se giraron, ella algo compungida por la contestación, en dirección a una de las dos puertas de la izquierda. Por azares del destino, se encontraron allí con el jefe de protocolo Flux, que parecía tener cabeza de tortuga.

– Su Alteza –pronunció entre dientes–, su abuelo quiere que se reúna con su madre en la habitación trece. Yo de usted no la haría esperar.

– Solicito que me acompañe mi escolta personal.

Ina Haibara se sorprendió mucho. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse una madre y un hijo ¿cómo podía preguntar algo así? No era muy ortodoxo que un "extraño" presenciase ese tipo de reencuentros.

– Dante, yo...

– Perdone, ¿qué te he oído decir? –interrogó el jefe de protocolo– Su Alteza. Cuando quieras hablar con él, eleven insolente, te refieres al príncipe como Su Alteza. ¿Es así o no, _Su Alteza_?

Avergonzada bajó la vista al mármol que estaba pisando, muy tocada. No se esperaba una tan seria reprimenda por una tontería como aquella. A Dante no le molestaba en absoluto que le llamara por su nombre, así que no tenía por qué haber ningún problema en que lo pronunciase en presencia de quien fuese.

– Yo mismo la he autorizado a llamarme así; es mi nombre y me gusta, así que no veo ningún problema en que mis cercanos me llamen Dante. Tu sermón ha estado fuera de lugar, puesto que en ningún momento he manifestado descontento alguno –recriminó.

– De acuerdo, príncipe Dante, será mejor que...

– En ningún momento he dicho que _tú_ puedas llamarme Dante. Como ya he dicho, es un _honor _que reservo a mis cercanos. ¿Está claro?

– Cristalino –rezó para sí, con la esperanza de que ninguno de los dos le hubiera oído contestar.

– Y otra cosa: desde ahora mismo a mi escolta personal se la tratará como a mi mismo. Cuando tú o algún miembro del servicio queráis referiros a ella lo haréis como _dama _o _damisela_, y cuando queráis dirigiros a ella lo haréis como _lady _o _señora._

¿Habría oído bien? Estaba exigiendo al jefe de protocolo, al conde de Alinor, que se refiriese a ella, una simple acompañante como _lady. _No podía ser cierto. Definitivamente, no podía serlo. ¿Cómo había podido haber cambiado tanto el trato que le brindaba ese chico? Articuló la palabra "gracias" sin pronunciarla, y él le leyó los labios y le sonrió amablemente.

– Ya has oído a ese vejestorio, tengo que ir a hablar con mi madre yo sólo. ¿Te importaría quedarte un ratito con mi tía o con mi amiga? Volveré en menos de una hora.

– No... –murmuró con mucha timidez–, claro que no.

– Vale. Vamos al salón, te las presentaré.

XXX

Tras identificarse como Zero, máxima autoridad en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, y ordenar que se apagaran las cámaras, el Knight que custodiaba el Ala Zeta –residencia de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo– los dejó pasar. El calabozo que les interesaba era el último, el del final del pasillo, la habitación ciento tres.

Lelouch estaba nervioso, y se le notaba porque no atinaba a meter la llave en la cerradura del cuarto en el que se hospedaba Schneizel, todavía segundo sucesor al trono. Suzaku le había advertido antes que se encontraba en una habitación libre de estímulos: sin sonidos, acolchada, toda de color blanco... el único mobiliario del que disponía era un pequeño sofá, una silla de plástico, una cama, una pica en donde lavarse las manos y un retrete en el rincón derecho para hacer sus necesidades. No había nada más.

Sintió escalofríos al pisar el interior de la celda. Era todo tan... tan blanco, tan... tan estéril.

– ¿Lelouch? –preguntó el rubio, casi sin creérselo– Tú eres... ¿Lelouch? ¡Sí! ¡Eres Lelouch!

– Seré claro, Schneizel. Un grupo de terroristas que actúan bajo el nombre de la Real Orden de Caballería y cuyo representante y posible dirigente es Kanon Maldini está sembrando el terror en Pendragón. ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde se ocultan?

– Me temo que con eso no me sacarás nada –zarandeó la cabeza–. ¿Te crees que es normal venir aquí, después de un año, y hablarle así, de ésta manera, a tu hermano mayor?

– No hay tiempo para juegos –afirmó el pelinegro, sentándose en la silla de plástico, CC y Suzaku ya habían tomado el sofá. Por su parte Schneizel estaba sentado en el suelo, con un libro enfrente no muy apasionante: _Enciclopedia Británica, edición 2010_–. Está muriendo gente. Sospechamos que hay alguien que controla a Maldini, o que lo supervisa. Alguien superior. ¿Tienes idea de quién?

– ¡Por favor! Llevo algo menos de un año encerrado aquí, en una habitación sin colores, acolchada, en la cuál no puedo oír nada, sin recibir visitas, con sólo veinte minutos de patio al día que paso atado a una cadena que cuelga del techo. Mi único entretenimiento ha sido ésto durante todo este tiempo –señaló la enciclopedia– , y aún así crees que sé algo. ¿Pero de qué vas, Lulu? ¡Cómo coño voy a dirigir el ejército con cuatro putos muebles de plástico, una camisa de fuerza y una maldita enciclopedia de hace nueve años!

Tenía razón. ¿De qué iba? Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado en algo más de medio año y ahí estaba él: preguntándole por algo que había pasado hacía tan solo un par de semanas. Era de locos. O quizás no... Schneizel siempre se adelantaba a sus movimientos. ¿Y si hubiera organizado un grupo de élite y le hubiera dado los suficientes recursos e instrucciones como para operar por su causa si llegase a caer su estratagema contra él? No era imposible... mejor aún, era algo muy razonable.

– Seguramente estés pensando que sé el nombre y hasta el grupo sanguíneo de todos los que integran esa... ¿cómo has dicho? ¿Real Orden de Caballería? Pero no, te aseguro que no sé nada de nadie de los que están ahí. Pero los admiro, luchando y resistiendo. Son un ejemplo a seguir. Y te prometo que cuando salga de aquí me uniré a ellos, y tú y tú y tú acabaréis muertos.

– Mide tus palabras, Schneizel –ordenó el japonés, sacándose una pistola de algún lugar bajo la capa.

– ¿Qué, vas a matarme, eleven? Si lo haces me libraré de mi (según tú) justo castigo, y si prefieres no hacerlo y sólo herirme, te aseguro de que me harás bien ya que hace mucho que lo único que siento en mi piel son las fibras de este incómodo tejido retentivo.

Se la guardó a regañadientes. Era condenadamente inteligente, y condenadamente perspicaz. No parecía tener ningún punto flaco, o al menos no lo demostraba y eso era lo que más de cabeza les traía. ¿De dónde podían cogerse para que les soltara todo lo que querían saber? El geass no funcionaba, y la tortura sería inútil. ¿Qué podían utilizar para que cantara?

– Estribillo. ¿Habéis probado a utilizar el estribillo? –preguntó CC.

– Fue nuestra primera opción, pero va en contra del tratado de España respecto al mantenimiento de prisioneros.

– Bueno, yo solo digo que si llegarais a suministrarle una dosis de estribillo no sólo os llegaría a contar todo lo que supiese de la R.O.C., sino que hasta os contaría algún chiste –insistió.

– Decidido, utilizaremos el estribillo –terció Lelouch–. ¿Tienes algún problema con esta decisión, Schneizel?

– Sí.

– Perfecto, volveremos dentro de un rato a buscarte. No te muevas de aquí.

– No te muevas de aquí –repitió de una manera muy infantil– ¡Te odio!

XXX

Entraron en el salón, y se encontraron a la preciosísima hija del barón descalza en una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa, frotándose la adolorida planta del pie izquierdo.

– Esperamos no molestarte, Yúlia.

Sonrió cálidamente, y corriendo saltó encima del chico, dejándolo tendido sobre un sofá blanco de cinco plazas. Le devolvió el abrazo mientras Ina asistía a la escena sin saber qué cara poner.

– ¡Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verte! ¡Yo y mi padre! Y tu tía preguntaba siempre que venía por ti. ¡Creíamos todos que no volverías nunca! ¡"El infante de la noche"! ¿Era así como te apodaban?

– No..., era "El príncipe de la niebla". –Ina puso una mueca, El príncipe de la noche sonaba a estrella del heavy metal, no a aristócrata– Y sabes de sobra que por ti, por tu padre y por mis tíos hubiese venido todos los días del año, pero... ya sabes que aquí vive cierta gente que no es de mi agrado ver.

– Te comprendo muy bien, a Flux ya no hay quien lo soporte. Fíjate en eso –apuntó con el dedo a los zapatos–, me ha _obligado _a ponérmelos. Es una tortura, y aún me queda todo el día. Y mañana tengo que ponerme otros rosa, con el tacón aún mal alto para cuando vengan Jameson y tus hermanos. ¡Quiero que me des un masaje en los pies, y otro en las orejas!

– ¡Anda ya! ¿Así que al final vienen? ¡Me alegro!

– Sí –le devolvió la sonrisa–, sabía que ibas a ponerte muy contento cuando lo oyeras.

– Era parte del trato: si yo no veía a mis hermanos, mi madre no me veía a mi. A propósito, ¿estás muy ocupada?

– Mh... –pensó–, iba a estudiar francés. ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Ina –llamó–, ¿podrías acercarte un momento?

Con los mofletes del color de los tomates y aferrando con fuerza la espada, caminó con paso decidido hacia el chico y la chica, uno encima del otro sobre el sofá. No había duda de que se querían mucho.

– Yúlia, te presento a Ina. Ina, te presento a Yúlia.

– Encantada –dijeron las dos a la vez.

– ¿Así que tú eres la escolta de Su Alteza? Me esperaba a un hombre de dos metros diez, con brazos como troncos, cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y armas a lo Rambo, pero... mh, qué sorpresa. Eres muy mona.

¿Eso qué clase de halago era? ¡Empezaban bien! ¿"Mona"? ¿No se le llama eso a las niñas pequeñas? ¡Sólo porque gastara una talla noventa no tenía derecho a tratarla así, de esa manera tan... tan...! Suspiró. _¿En qué agujero me habré metido?_

– Ese pesado de Flux me ha dicho que tengo que ir ya a donde está mi madre. ¿Te importa quedarte con ella un rato? Puede ayudarte con el francés, ¿verdad que sí? –buscó su afirmación– Lo habla como una auténtica parisina.

– ¿De verdad? Pues me harías un gran favor de explicarme el pasado compuesto.

– Humh, claro –sonrió de manera muy falsa, y rezó para que no se le notara.

La chica se levantó de encima del príncipe, y se puso enfrente de la rubia, que era un par de centímetros más bajita que ella. Dante ya estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y salir de allí cuando un "¡Espera!" de la castaña lo detuvo, que tras un tierno beso en la mejilla lo despidió con un "No tardes".

Él cerró la puerta deseando que se llevaran bien y se marchó camino a la habitación trece, en donde le esperaba su abuelo, con el bastón blanco con la cabeza de un lobo tallada en el pomo en ristre, apuntando directamente hacia él. Intentó no mirarle la cara, pero lo hizo e inmediatamente se arrepintió. Aquél rostro le daba miedo. Tenía la mitad quemada. Era espantoso. Parecía uno de esos monstruos de las películas de terror de serie B.

– ¿Acabas de volver y ya te paseas por mi palacio con aires de pavo real? –gritó el viejo, visiblemente enojado.

– No sé de qué me hablas.

– ¡No disimules! Sé lo de Flux ¿cómo demonios le demuestras más respeto a una asquerosa puta eleven que al jefe de protocolo del marqués de Berswick?

– No es una puta, es mi escolta –declaró con la cabeza alta, a continuación dio un paso al frente, y se puso cara a cara con el que secretamente era uno de los mayores apoyos de la R.O.C.

– No. Ella es una puta mestiza, y tú eres un niñato que no entiende este mundo. ¡Deberías estar agradecido de que mi hija aún recuerde tu nombre!

– Sabes que si he venido aquí es sólo por ver a mis hermanos. No quiero nada con Katherine. La odio.

Tan rápido como dijo eso, el viejo le golpeó con toda la fuerza que tenía con el reverso de la mano izquierda en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder y que quedase apoyado contra la barandilla de la escalera.

– No vuelvas a llamarla Katherine, ¡para ti es Emperatriz! Una de las emperatrices del difunto honorable emperador Charles.

– ¡Charles está bien donde está! –gritó, desde su posición pudo observar como todo el mundo en el palacio se estaba congregando bajo sus pies, para ver mejor la escena– ¡Muerto! La emperatriz verdadera es Nunnally.

– No me nombres a esa niñata.

– Es mi hermana, y la quiero, y no consentiré que la insultes. Te ordeno, como príncipe de Britannia que te excuses.

El viejo empezó a reír tan fuerte que a media carcajada le entró un ataque de tos y acabó por emitir amortiguados sonidos parecidos a los mugidos de las vacas. El anciano asombrosamente fuerte para su edad, había empezado a sudar a causa de todo aquello, pero no le supuso un impedimento para volver a golpear al príncipe, dándole esta vez en el labio y haciéndole sangrar. Después acercó su cara a la suya.

– Por mucho discurso que des no olvides que aquí mando yo. Ahí dentro está tu madre, que independientemente de lo que te haya hecho y de lo que posiblemente te haga una vez se recupere, es la que te ha dado la vida y a la que debes guardarle respeto. Tienes el deber moral de hacerla feliz siempre, sin importar qué te haga ella o qué te haga hacer. ¿Entiendes?

– Yo no tengo moral. La perdí cuando _Aquello _pasó.

– Ya me he dado cuenta –dijo mientras lo soltaba de pronto.

Le dio la espalda, y su gabardina azul repleta de medallas de cuando estaba de general en el ejército empezó a hondear. Añadió una última cosa, antes de largarse:

– No olvides que sigue dependiendo de mí que vengan mañana o no vengan tus hermanos. No me cuesta nada hacer una llamada a ese imbécil de Jameson para decirle que mejor se quedan allí, a tomar por el culo de mi casa. Si quieres verlos haz lo que te he dicho: habla con la Emperatriz e intenta curarla. ¡Doctor Nanjo! –gritó.

Raudo y veloz el otro anciano acudió a asistir al ex-marqués. No le hubiera extrañado nada al príncipe que hubiese visto la discusión, que a decir verdad había pasado a ser una agresión en toda regla.

– Dile lo que le tiene que decir a mi hija. No estamos para perder más tiempo, son casi la una del mediodía y la comida estará lista dentro de muy poco.

– Como usted mande, señor –se dispuso a tomar camino el anciano.

Una vez delante de Dante, le explicó en diez minutos lo que convendría que le dijese a Katherine: que le recordara los nombres de la gente de Eneida, que le recordara recuerdos bonitos (eso era lo más difícil, ya que no tenía ningún recuerdo "bonito" con ella), y que le dijese cosas amables. Le dijo también la inusual situación ante la que se encontraban: Katherine al despertar del coma sólo preguntaba por Dante, y sólo se interesaba por él. No recordaba tener ningún otro hijo, ni ningún otro familiar. Eso, ya de por sí raro, no era lo más extraño. Lo más extraño era que sólo almacenaba datos relativos a Dante: su edad, su color de ojos, sus dibujos animados favoritos de cuando era más pequeño... pero nada relativo a los demás. En un día todo lo que no fuese relativo a Dante se le olvidaba.

– Bueno... cuando quieras... pasa.

– Ahora mismo.

Apoyándose en la pared, y con ayuda de Nanjo se enderezó. Aunque quería disimularlo estaba temblando de miedo. _Espero que Harpman nunca me vea así._

El hombre abrió la puerta que estaba tras de él, y ambos accedieron a un largo pasillo con muchas habitaciones, caminaron hasta el fondo y cogieron la de la derecha, la que tenía la placa "13".

– Suerte y al toro, muchacho –alentó el hombre.

Asintió, bajó la manilla y entró en la estancia. Era la habitación de su madre de siempre, muy adornada y con la mejor iluminación de toda la casa. Se la encontró sentada en la cama, mirando la alfombra del suelo. Se preguntó cuantos hombres, antes de _Aquello_, habían gozado de una noche de sexo desenfrenado con la joven y lujuriosa emperatriz.

– ¿Eres... tú? –preguntó emocionada– ¡Dante!

Se levantó corriendo y le dio un largo abrazo que no fue correspondido, mientras le besaba las mejillas una y otra vez y le alborotaba los cabellos marrones. Él se quedó en el sitio, sin moverse. Entonces, la mujer empezó a hacerle preguntas, una detrás de otra. "¿Dónde has estado?" "¿Qué tal estás?" "¿Con quién vives?"... esas sólo eran algunas. Pasó una hora allí, haciendo lo que le había pedido el doctor: hablando bien de su familia, esa a la que odiaba. Los minutos le parecieron horas.

XXX

– Sujétalo bien –pidió Lelouch, con la jeringuilla entre manos.

El rubio se revolvía entre los brazos de Kururugi, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por liberarse, pero todo fue en vano. Lelouch le pinchó en el cuello sin el menor problema, gracias a la fuerza empleada por el Caballero Oscuro.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que esperar antes de empezar a preguntarle? –preguntó CC.

– Con unos pocos minutos será suficiente, cuando se le pongan los ojos en blanco es el momento –resolvió Zero–. Por cierto, Lelouch, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte por Tokio?

– El tiempo que sea necesario.

– ¿Vas a querer ver a Nunnally cuando venga aquí? Creo que tiene una visita pautada para el mes que viene.

– No sería mala idea. Hace mucho que no hablo con ella –contestó.

– Bien, creo que ésto ya está –intervino CC.

Los dos muchachos se giraron, y observaron a un sumiso Schneizel con los ojos blancos. De repente le volvieron a su color normal, esa era la señal de que ya estaba preparado.

– Empiezo yo –Lelouch caminó hasta su hermano, y se sentó en la silla cara él–. Pregunta número uno: ¿Antes de tu derrota organizaste algún grupo dedicado, en caso de tus planes fallar, a amotinar a la población en contra del gobierno establecido?

– No. Confiaba al cien por cien en que la victoria iba a ser mía.

– ¿Tenías constancia de la existencia de la Real Orden de Caballería o de cualquier otro grupo similar?

– No. Desconozco sus planes, intenciones, ideales, integrantes, nivel de peligrosidad y recursos.

– Tu turno, Suzaku. Estoy demasiado cansado después del viaje como para seguir así un segundo más.

XXX

– La escena de antes... –profirió Ina, aún asustada por lo que había presenciado– ¿cuando Dante vivía aquí siempre pasaba esto?

Las dos chicas habían visto perfectamente cómo el anciano golpeaba con saña a su amigo. Fue horroroso.

– No. No te voy a decir que se han llevado bien alguna vez, pero esto no pasaba todos los días. O al menos no con tanta intensidad. Probablemente haya sido por ti.

– ¿Perdón?

– No creas que te estoy echando nada en cara –sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro, con gesto amigable–, pero el ex-marqués es una de esas personas que creen que sólo los blancos y más específicamente los de Britannia son de una clase superior. A los negros, a los gitanos, a los árabes, a los judíos, a los asiáticos y a las otras razas en general no les tiene ningún respeto, y los considera directamente seres inferiores. A los mestizos, como tú, simplemente los considera errores de la naturaleza. Siempre ha sido de gusto del ex-marqués despotricar contra toda esta gente, y Dante nunca antes se había metido en medio en este tema. Pero... ¡pum! Se mete contigo y la cosa cambia. Mh... eso me hace pensar que quizás signifiques algo para él. Algo importante. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –exclamó con las mejillas coloradas.

Se encogió de hombros. _Curiosidad._

– No sé, chica, no se separa de ti ni un solo instante. Y... Dante es un poco arisco, perdona que te diga.

– No, si lo sabré yo... Y no somos nada, ni si quiera amigos. Creo que solo se portá así de bien conmigo porque el no hacerlo le haría recordar lo que le pasó de pequeño; que por cierto no me ha contado.

– Ah, ¿que no te lo ha contado? ¿No sabes nada sobre _Aquello_?

– No. No sé nada.

– Bueno... quizás sea una mala amiga, pero si eres su escolta convendría que lo supieses todo acerca de él. ¿Te parece que empecemos en el momento en el que él y yo nos conocimos? Es un buen punto de partida.

– Adelante –invitó a hablar.

– Ocurrió en el verano del dos mil trece. Mi madre hacía relativamente poco que había faltado por culpa de un cáncer, así que mi padre, tras haber perdido un paciente, decidió que lo mejor sería trasladarnos lo más lejos posible de nuestra casa, y las afueras de Forket se presentaban perfectas para empezar una nueva vida. Nos mudamos aquí, a Mackenzie Heights (que es el nombre del a urbanización) y en seguida me enamoré del mar. Siempre tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo con mi padre por la arena.

– ¿Así fue como conociste a Dante? –se adelantó.

– Más o menos. Recuerdo que un día estaba en la playa con mi padre y me adentré demasiado en el agua, perdí el conocimiento y me desperté cinco horas después en el hospital St. Nicholas. Allí es donde conocí a Dante. Mi padre no estaba conmigo en la habitación porque había salido a por un café, así que muy confusa me levanté y me recorrí los pasillos buscando una salida. Sin saber cómo, me adentré en las habitaciones destinadas a los enfermos de leucemia. Muy probablemente por el olor que emanaban esas salas me debía recordar a mi madre. Es un olor inconfundible, extraño. Un olor agradable, que sin lugar a dudas debe ser el mismo que el de la muerte. Es ahí donde le vi por primera vez.

– ¿Dante ha tenido cáncer? –preguntó muy sorprendida– No puede ser.

Asintió condescendientemente, y prosiguió con la historia.

– Me acuerdo que estaba muy triste, y empecé a llorar en un rincón de la sala. Quizás eso fue lo que le despertó, porque poco después levantó la cabeza y me preguntó qué me pasaba. Cualquier niña de mi edad se hubiese asustado de ver a un niño sin pelo, pero para mi aquello era algo totalmente normal; mi madre también recibió varias sesiones de quimioterapia. Yo, sin parar de llorar le dije eso, que me había perdido y que tenía mucho sueño. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo, estaba tan frágil como un castillo de naipes. Yo me acerqué a él, y sin saber por qué me subí a su cama y me dormí con él al lado. Me encontraron al día siguiente cuando le sacaron para una revisión. No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó, pero supongo que aquella escena debió ser muy muy tierna –suspiró.

– Vaya... –soltó boquiabierta– parece de... de película.

– Recuerdo que me descubrió una enfermera, que en seguida llamó a mi padre. Éste estaba muy nervioso, y no acertaba a sacarme de la cama sin incomodar a Dante. Justo en ese instante llegó Denzel, su hermano mayor, de dieciséis años. Según me contó mi padre tiempo después, le vio intentando cogerme y se creyó que era una especie de ladrón de niños o algo parecido, por lo que empezó a dar voces y a intentar por todos los medios retenerlo. Se esclareció al rato, cuando Bastian y el antiguo jefe de seguridad de Eneida descubrieron dónde me encontraba.

_¿Bastian? Vaya... así que no trabajaba para Harpman, sino para Dante..._

– Charlaron un poco, y nos dejaron a los dos jugando en la habitación. Al rato vino Katherine hecha una fiera por permitir que una plebeya se hubiera colado en la habitación del veinteavo príncipe y que su padre hubiera tenido el valor de forcejear con el séptimo sucesor al trono, que era Denzel. Éste (Denzel) insistió mucho para contrataran a mi padre en palacio, ya que sus bisabuelos estaban muy enfermos. No se pudo hacer nada por ellos, porque ya eran muy ancianos pero al menos murieron felices. El bisabuelo de Dante le dejó un título de barón como recompensa a tanto esfuerzo. Mientras eso pasaba, mi amistad con Dante cada vez era más fuerte. Siempre tenía que defenderlo de los niños que se burlaban de él. –La expresión de su cara cambió, y se volvió sombría.– Hasta que ocurrió _Aquello._

– ¿_Aquello_? ¿Qué es _Aquello_? –preguntó con interés creciente.

– Gente que no aprobaba la invasión de Japón se empezó a levantar por toda Britannia, haciendo manifestaciones y agrediendo a cuerpos del orden, como policías y militares. Al poco empezaron a atacar casas de la nobleza, y más tarde villas imperiales. Ésta fue la segunda en ser atacada, tras la Villa Imperial Caleido. Un grupo de insurgentes irrumpieron en la casa, matando a parte del servicio. Dante, Denzel y yo estábamos juntos cuando entraron. No recuerdo bien cómo pasó, porque estaba muy asustada, pero de alguna manera Denzel le robó una pistola a uno de los terroristas y mató a un par de ellos antes de ser alcanzado por dos balas perdidas del servicio de seguridad. Dante cogió el arma y no sé cómo acabó con otro par. Salimos corriendo a la planta de arriba, y nos escondimos en la habitación de Katherine. Nos echó a todos menos a sus hijos y al ex-marqués.

– ¡Es horrible! –interrumpió de súbito.

– Pues eso no es todo. Katherine utilizó a sus propios hijos como señuelo para salir por un pasadizo lateral. No sé como debió ser todo aquello, porque los miembros del servicio y nosotros nos quedamos en el sótano. El plan parecía favorable desde el punto de vista de Katherine y el ex-marqués: iban a distraer la atención de los atacantes y así podrían escapar. Pero algo falló, y les encontraron y los torturaron de una manera salvaje, que provocó el enloquecimiento de ella y la gran quemadura de él. Por otro lado, Dante logró escapar gracias a la Guardia Imperial que vino desde Pendragón. Dante salió en la portada de la revista _Time_, que le puso el apodo de "Príncipe de la niebla" y lo dejó como un héroe nacional. Estuvo con sus hermanos dos meses en un orfanato, hasta que el conde Virgil se lo llevó. A sus hermanos los adoptó el duque Jameson. Es muy curioso, ya que Virgil y Jameson habían tenido fama de ser rivales desde su juventud en todo.

Oyeron la puerta crujir tras ellas, y se giraron asustadas por temor a que algún indeseable las hubiera estado escuchando;

– Es hora de comer, Su Alteza ya les está esperando en la mesa –informó el visitante, que no era otro que Sebastian.

Le agradecieron el aviso y la castaña se afanó en ponerse aquellos incómodos zapatos de tacón de nuevo. Ina la esperó en la puerta y salieron juntas de la habitación en la que le habían relatado aquellos sucesos tan espantosos.

Caminaron hasta el comedor, y Yúlia se sentó entre su padre y el príncipe, que presidía un lado de la mesa, al otro lado se puso Ina que a mano derecha tenía a Andrew Nielsen. Dante parecía algo más animado.

– ¿Qué tal te ha ido? –preguntó Ina.

– Ha sido peor de lo que esperaba.

– Lo siento –acompañó.

– Bah, no importa. No voy a tener que reunirme más con ella. Al menos a solas –matizó cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, cogida del brazo de una asistenta–. Por cierto: ¿qué habéis estado haciendo mientras yo estaba ahí dentro?

– Hemos estado viendo la tele, y luego hemos hablado un poco –inventó.

– ¿De qué? O mejor dicho, ¿de quién?

– De nosotras mismas, hemos descubierto que nos llevamos muy bien –dijo la hija del doctor.

– Me alegro –sonrió.

XXX

No habían logrado sacarle nada en claro a Schneizel, pero al menos podían estar seguros de una cosa: él no sabía nada de este nuevo movimiento. Tras abandonar la sala, ya en el pasillo, Lelouch le preguntó por los asesinatos.

– ¿Algún sospechoso?

– Ninguno. He puesto a Nagisa al mando de una unidad para que lo investiguen. Están siguiendo la pista de la munición blanda. Es la que usaron, y según tengo entendido sólo se vende en algunos puntos muy selectos de todo el Imperio.

– Vale. En cuanto pueda, que haga un resumen de lo que llevan y me lo pase a mi dirección de correo electrónico.

– El correo electrónico se ha quedado anticuado, ahora usamos el Wasp Messenger.

XXX

Una horda de mayordomos trajeron en muy poco tiempo toda la comida que se tenía planeado consumir. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa, desde el jamón hasta los helados y batidos del postre. Pero era tradición esperar a que el que gobernaba todo aquello llegara, así que no clavaron el tenedor en la comida hasta que el viejo ex-marqués hizo su aparición. Estaba sonriendo, aparentemente muy feliz.

Nada más sentarse en el asiento, Flux bendijo la mesa de una manera muy particular (dándo gracias al Altísimo por la pureza de las razas superiores como la suya y la muerte de cuantos atentaban contra el Imperio). Después todos los comensales dejaron de lado las formalidades y empezaron a atacar los platos.

* * *

**N.A.** ¡Ya está aquí el capítulo ocho en el que se habla muchísimo del pasado de Dante! Cocomo habréis notado, es un poco más largo que los demás (creo que veintipico páginas a Word, no sép).

¡Ah! Gracias por comentar, Hector (ya podrían más hacer lo mismo ¬¬). Sí, no te niego que sea (MUY) lenta, pero es como todo... estos primeros capítulos son la base para lo que está por llegar. En mayor o en menor medida, todos estos capítulos serán importantes para la futura comprensión de la historia, que si no me equivoco, llegará hasta el capítulo número cuarenta y nueve. Y no, no abandonaré POR NADA DEL MUNDO el proyecto. Eso sí, debido a lo largo que es este capítulo, no actualizaré el fic hasta el día 30 de Mayo.

Y bueno... **¡comenten, comenten, COMENTEN! **xD


	10. Dinastía

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Nueve: Dinastía.**

Justo en el momento en el que las criadas les trajeron el postre empezó a llover.. Todos los mayordomos –excepto Sebastian Krit, que trabajaba exclusivamente para Su Alteza Dante– salieron a los jardines corriendo para recoger la ropa que habían dejado para secar. Durante la comida, ninguno de los comensales se atrevió a hablar en voz alta, sólo a emitir pequeños susurros a la persona que tenían más cerca. La tensión se palpaba. La britanojaponesa intentó no abrir mucho la boca, porque por su culpa ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas desafortunadas. Y aunque Dante le dijera que no era ni mucho menos culpa suya, ella no se quitaba los tremendos golpes que el vejestorio le había asestado con el pomo del bastón en la cabeza.

Sin siquiera comerse el postre, el ex-marqués de Berswick –seguido de Nielsen y Flux– abandonó la estancia. Los Nanjo hicieron lo mismo poco después, ya que daba la casualidad que ese día era el aniversario de la difunta Annika Nanjo y querían pasarlo en el cementerio con ella. Rossana y Aarón subieron a la habitación, con la escusa de que la tía de Dante estaba agotada por todo el estrés que suponía el embarazo.

– ¿Qué te apetece que hagamos? –consultó el príncipe a Ina.

– No lo sé... ¿Qué te apetece hacer a ti?

– Subir a mi habitación y tocar.

– ¿Puedo acompañarte?

– Por ésta vez no hay problema –concedió.

Subieron por las enmoquetadas escaleras, y en la bifurcación del final tomaron el camino derecho. La habitación de Dante estaba en el fondo del largo pasillo con el que se encontraron a continuación. Nada más entrar en ella sintió el incontenible impulso de tirarse sobre la cama como si fuese una niña pequeña sólo para comprobar si era tan blandita como parecía. Y de hecho lo hizo. Se quitó las zapatillas a puntapiés y se acurrucó en un extremo, como si esperase a que el chico se posicionase en el otro.

– ¿En qué habitación voy a dormir yo?

– En la cuadra –espetó el chico.

– ¿Perdón? No hablarás en serio ¿verdad?

– No. Es broma –repuso sin el menor tono de estar gastando una–. En teoría te toca dormir en la habitación veintitrés, pero a menos que quieras que te espíen...

– ¿Espíen? ¿Por qué? –interrumpió.

– Porque es la habitación destinada a "invitados hostiles". Ahí es donde se suelen meter los invitados a los que se quiere tener controlados.

– ¿Y no puedo ir a otra habitación de invitados?

– No, porque todas están cerradas con llave. Lo que sí puedes hacer es dormir conmigo o con Yúlia esta noche. No me malinterpretes, por favor.

Puso morros, visiblemente hastiada. _¿Contigo? Eso también es broma ¿no?_

– No pienso dormir contigo.

– Lo sabía. Yúlia se ha prestado voluntaria para cederte su habitación. Ella dormirá conmigo.

– ¿Contigo? ¡Tienes catorce años! ¿Qué diría el doctor si lo supiese? ¿Qué diría Harpman si lo supiese? Bebes, no tienes horarios, y lo último: te acuestas con una...

– He dicho _dormir_, mal pensada. El caso es que es ahí donde descansarás hoy. Es una habitación privilegiada, ya que desde ahí se puede ver el cementerio. Y cuando es de noche, llueve, y encima hay luna llena (como hoy), se pone de un gótico... ¡Brr! –fingió un escalofrío– ¡Espeluznante! Te encantará.

– Creo que podré dormir con eso ahí abajo. En este mundo hay que tener miedo a los vivos, no a los muertos.

– Di lo que quieras, pero desde la mía se ve el lago. En las noches de luna llena es algo precioso.

_¿Y si...? ¿Y si quisiera dormir con Dante? _Se le pusieron las orejas escarlata de repente. ¿Habría sido el encabezamiento de aquella frase (el de "Lo que sí puedes hacer es dormir conmigo") una proposición indecente?

Mientras ella cavilaba y le daba un montón de vueltas al asunto, Dante se acercó a su equipaje, apelotonado en un rincón, y cogió una gran caja negra que depositó encima de una mesilla de noche. En una cara, sobre un gran altavoz, se podía leer en letras brillantes el nombre _Marshall. _Luego cogió una de las fundas de sus dos instrumentos, y sacó el de dentro para después conectarlo al cachivache de letras plateadas. Finalmente, se sacó su iPod del bolsillo y lo conectó también a la caja, para acto seguido ponerse a tocar su estimado bajo. Sus dedos acariciaban las cuerdas tan rápido que en muy poco tiempo se convirtieron en invisibles. Estaba tocando _Like a Stone._

– ¿De qué grupo es? –se interesó la chica.

– De Audioslave: música de Rage Aganist The Machine, voz de Soundgarden. Escúchalo, te gustará –recomendó.

– Lo haré.

XXX

– Me gustaría saber cómo evolucionan las pesquisas de Nagisa respecto al asesino ese de las cabezas y la munición blanda –espetó Lelouch, ya de vuelta en el despacho del Caballero Negro.

– Mañana tendrás un dossier en tu mesa, Nagisa le ha encargado el asunto a Vokova.

– ¿Volkova? –pareció extrañarse el pelinegro.

– Sí, está bajo las órdenes de Chiba. Es un mercenario que contratamos cuando la guerra contra ti.

– Mh... –carraspeó– Los mercenarios... no son buenos. Deberías rescindir todos los contratos con mercenarios que tengas. Acabarás mal –vaticinó.

– Es de La Fábrica.

– ¡Peor aún! –exclamó CC para sorpresa de los dos.

– Tú... ¿tú conoces La Fábrica? –se interesó Lelouch.

– Claro que sí, Lulu. Setenta supersoldados superdotados de menos de treinta años recogidos de la calle y entrenados por un tal Leónidas. Me dan miedo hasta a mi.

– Volkova es el número dos. Ha estado en todos los embrollos de los últimos años: Afganistán, Camboya, Somalia, Iraq... Además ha participado en muchas batallas contra Britannia; ha estado en la batalla de Barcelona, España; en la de Normandía, Francia; y evidentemente también ha estado en Rusia, defendiendo el Kremlin de Moscú.

El sistema de clasificaciones en la Fábrica era muy sencillo: cuantas más muertes a tus espaldas, más arriba estabas en la lista.

– Hablando de La Fábrica. ¿Crees que el _shooter _éste podría ser de ellos?

– No –se dio mucha prisa en negar–. Es profesional, pero no tanto. Además, la Fábrica sólo presta servicios a gobiernos, no a grupos privados. Hablando de eso, me han llegado noticias de que han enviado un agente a Britannia, para proteger al veinteavo sucesor al trono. Creo que es Número dieciséis.

– ¿Número dieciséis? Con esa posición debe ser una auténtica máquina de matar –aventuró Lamperouge–. Aunque con ese tirador suelto... todas las precauciones son pocas.

– Según tengo entendido es una chica que siempre va con una katana; se encarga de la protección veinticuatro horas de ese príncipe, que como dato curioso es el principal apoyo (con Cornelia) en Palacio de Nunnally. Están muy unidos y es bastante famoso, a pesar de tener sólo catorce años.

– ¿Muy unidos? No mucho ¿verdad? Porque como lo estén demasiado... –farfulló, con la determinación propia de un hermano mayor que teme por la seguridad de su hermanita.

– Es una simple relación de amistad.

– ¿Mucha o poca?

– ¿También estás celoso de los amigos de tu hermana? –inquirió la bruja.

– No, mujer. Es por saber si conoce mi estado o no –inventó.

– No creo, Nunnally es de esas personas que saben guardar un secreto, y más si es tan trascendental como ese. No hay que temer.

– A veces pecas de ingenuo, Suzaku.

XXX

Entre notas de bajo la tarde transcurrió rápida y sin el menor incidente. A las nueve en punto bajaron a cenar de manera copiosa, como unas pocas horas antes. El silencio seguía siendo igual de espeso. La tormenta había cogido intensidad, y se preveía que conforme fuera avanzando la noche aumentara de fuerza. De vez en cuando caía un rayo que hacía estremecer a todos excepto al ex-marqués y a su nieto, que hacían alarde de templanza.

Ina temía la hora de dormir, no había querido confesárselo al chico, pero esa noche se iban a juntar las tres cosas que más temía: la oscuridad, un lugar desconocido y los rayos.

Acabaron pronto, y como antes, el ex-marqués y sus jefes fueron los primeros en apearse de los asientos. Ina, Dante, y su tía lo hicieron después (su esposo estaba repitiendo postre), coincidiendo con la llegada del doctor y su hija del campo santo en el que habían pasado la tarde.

– ¿Ya habéis cenado? –curioseó el doctor mientras colgaba en el perchero una gabardina totalmente empapada que no paraba de gotear.

– Hará una media hora. ¿No dijo que volvería a las ocho y media? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

– La carretera estaba empantanada –resolvió–, y la visibilidad es pésima... luego si añadimos la mala señalización de la zona... Casi nos chocamos con un camión de naranjas.

– ¡Ha sido horrible! –exclamó Yúlia– Creía que me moría.

– ¡Ah! ¡Bastian! –Llamó el barón.– ¿Podemos cenar ya?

– Como se han retrasado tanto creíamos que no iban a cenar aquí, así que no les preparamos nada. En unos diez minutos estará todo listo.

– Muchas gracias, Sebastian. Tan eficiente como siempre.

– Ah, Dante. Me gustaría hablar contigo –le dijo Yúlia.

– Claro –concedió.

– A solas –añadió en voz baja.

Ina se sintió un poco compungida por ese matiz. Allí no conocía a nadie más que a Dante, y por muy extraño que (le) pudiera parecer, lo único que quería hacer era estar con él, el chico de la mirada triste, "El príncipe de la niebla". Sintió envidia de aquella chica tan perfecta, y se preguntó por qué pasaba eso. ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que estar compartido por chicas de talla noventa y otras a las que prácticamente ni siquiera les hacía falta sujetador?

– Claro –respondió Dante.

– A ver qué hacéis por ahí arriba... –dijo el doctor, marchando al salón.

– Hablar –declaró la castaña.

– Bueno, sé por experiencia que un chico no suele subir a la habitación de una chica sólo para hablar. Y conociéndote, hija mía...

Todos rieron, y ellos subieron. Nada más cerrarse la puerta tras de sí, Yúlia lanzó los zapatos por los aires y volvió a abalanzarse sobre Dante cayendo en la cama encima de él.

– Ahora mismo, que estés aquí, se me asemeja a uno de esos sueños fantásticos de los que no quieres despertar. Pero sé que tendré que despertar mañana cuando te vayas.

– Si tanto te angustia el que me vaya, no pienses en eso –repuso.

– Ya sé que a ti no te ata nada a Eneida. Pero a mi... mh, no quiero que pase tanto tiempo hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

– A mi me gusta veros a ti y a tu padre, y a mis tíos.

– Todos los que has nombrado te queremos muchísimo. Y... ¡Se nos hace muy duro! Pero... bueno, no quiero seguir hablando de ello –reveló con un deje de amargura.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos. Ya hacía mucho que había olvidado lo bellos que eran: verdes, almendrados, grandes..., llenos de gracia, de vida, de alegría y de amor. ¿Por qué él tenía unos tan deprimentes? Él y su mirada triste de siempre.

– Tus ojos –le susurró al oído–... me encantan.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. System of a Down interrumpió el instante. Dante colgó la llamada, pero insistieron.

– Cógelo –le dijo la castaña–, si te llama tanto sea quien sea, es que te necesita urgentemente ¿no?

Se acercó el aparato, y miró la pantalla: Henry. _Que le den. _Colgó, pero volvió a llamar. Resignado, lo atendió.

– ¿Dante? –preguntó.

– Sí, soy yo –dijo ásperamente–. Oye ahora no puedo...

– ¡Por qué no me has cogido el teléfono antes! –gritó– Tienes que ir a la Yellow Flag esta noche. ¿A que no sabes quién van a tocar?

Justo en ese instante, Yúlia puso la cabeza sobre su pecho de un modo muy tierno y se acurrucó sobre él, mientras comentaba qué tan bien podía oír latir su corazón. Él le acarició la oreja derecha.

– ¿Hump? –se extrañó el chico del otro lado de la línea– ¿Quién hay por ahí, Dante? ¿Una chica? ¿Una gatita? Uy, uy, uy... Creo que no debería haber llamado. Ya verás tú el lunes, después de que lo haya contado.

– Es una amiga. Y ahora, con tu permiso te dejo.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas sin decirme cómo es! ¿Es simpática? ¡Al diablo! ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Está buena? –interrogó.

– Pásalo bien allá donde estés, ya nos veremos en el St. Mary.

Colgó, y apagó y se guardó el teléfono en tiempo récord. Nada le apetecía más que seguir con aquél instante mágico.

– ¿Todos tus amigos son así de graciosos? Si las respuesta es sí, me gustaría conocerlos.

– Créeme, una vez los hubieras conocido, me odiarías por habértelos presentado. Por cierto... no me has dicho si tienes novio o no.

Se mordió el labio, y con una voz muy sensual le dio respuesta.

– No, estoy libre.

– ¿Es eso una indirecta? –bromeó.

– ¡Ah...! ¿Lo era tu pregunta?

Rieron, y ella hundió aún más la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron así unos veinte minutos, hasta que Sebastian llamó a la puerta para que la joven Nanjo bajase.

XXX

– Por favor, señorita, ¿podría avisar al barón de que la comida ya está servida?

– ¡Claro! –contestó con entusiasmo, contenta con la tarea que le habían encomendado, ya que ansiaba sentirse útil.

– Está en la habitación catorce. Tiene que coger el lado izquierdo en la escalera, buscar la puerta marcada como "Habitaciones", recorrer el pasillo y buscarla.

– Es pan comido –aseguró al emprender la marcha.

Ahora estaba parada en medio de un pasadizo sin placas indicatorias, perdida en lo que parecía un laberinto. Llevaba así cinco minutos, y no sabía cual puerta abrir por temor a molestar a quien no debía. ¿Y si en vez de irrumpir en la del aristócrata lo hacía en la de ese asqueroso de Flux? Le dio muchas vueltas hasta decidirse. Las dos primeras puertas que abrió estaban vacías, pero con la tercera tuvo más suerte. No, no había dado con Nanjo, tampoco con Flux, pero sí con alguien al que preguntar.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, visiblemente cansada y muy pálida. La tía de Dante parecía hecha de cera.

– Perdone... –murmuró.

– ¡Oh! Pero si eres la amiga de Durante. Dime, ¿qué ocurre?

– Sebastian me ha pedido de que avise al doctor de que su cena está ya en la mesa, pero me he perdido... no encuentro su cuarto.

– ¡Pues casi aciertas! Es la habitación de enfrente. No ibas tan desencaminada.

– Oh... muchas gracias Su Alt... Majes... Señora.

Reculó un par de pasos y abrió la puerta con intención de no molestar más. Pero la retuvieron.

– Espera –pidió–, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo.

Dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y la miró fijamente a los ojos con mucha atención. El tono que había empleado para llamarla prometía algo urgente.

– ¿Mi sobrino te ha contado lo que ocurrió, bueno..., aquella noche?

– No.

– ¿Sabes qué ocurrió aquella noche?

– Sí –cabeceó.

– ¿Quién te lo ha contado? –indagó.

– Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que no puedo decírselo –contestó con firmeza.

– Ni falta que lo hagas, seguro que ha sido Yúlia. Es buena chica, pero un poco promiscua y demasiado bocazas.

Haibara sonrió. Había dado en el clavo.

– Tú también piensas igual ¿verdad? –tosió un poco y prosiguió:– Como persona que tiene que estar las veinticuatro horas pendiente de él, creo que no sólo tienes el derecho, sino ya la obligación de saber sobre el suceso que cambió la vida de todos en esta casa.

– Creo que tiene toda la razón.

– Por lo que veo, eres una chica muy interesante, además de inteligente y muy mona. Ya sé por qué mi sobrino confía tanto en ti –dejo caer.

– No creo, señora. No somos ni amigos.

_Aunque me encantaría_, apuntó mentalmente.

– Me parece que te equivocas –alertó–. Cuando mi padre empezó a despotricar en tu contra, él intervino y habló en tu favor, llegando a plantarle cara y recibir un par de porrazos por ello. Eso no lo hace por cualquiera. Eso lo hace sólo por las personas qué él cree que no se merecen eso porque son buenas... A ojos de Dante todo se divide en dos: bueno y malo. Pero no el típico concepto de "bueno" y el típico concepto de "malo", sino en lo "bueno" y lo "malo" según su obtusa moral. Estoy completamente segura de que le caes muy bien. Sea por lo que sea.

– Perdone que le diga, pero no suele demostrarlo.

– Porque teme encariñarse demasiado con nadie. No quiere que le pase lo mismo que con el bueno de Denzel. ¿Yúlia te ha hablado de él, verdad? –preguntó, dos lágrimas empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos– Denzel era el héroe de Dante, y siempre quería estar junto a él, a todas horas. Era su todo. Pero un día se lo arrebataron de una manera horrible. Lo pasó muy mal, y ya no quiere que le pase otra vez eso; es comprensible. A veces puede que parezca más áspero que un estropajo, pero otras es un trozo de pan. He visto como le miras.

– ¿Cómo le miro, señora? –se interesó, algo sonrojada.

– Con cariño. De una manera muy bonita. ¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo. ¿No tenías que ir a avisar al doctor?

– ¡Dios! Sí, es verdad –soltó, dándose un suave golpe con la mano en la frente.

– Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Ina.

– Espero que descanse, señora –deseó.

– Por cierto. No me llames señora, mi nombre es Rossana. Los títulos nobiliarios hacen a una sentirse más vieja de lo que es.

– Como usted quiera, Rossana.

XXX

En alguna parte del mundo, en una oscura habitación iluminada únicamente por la luz que emitía una pantalla de computadora, alguien se sorprendió al leer el correo electrónico que le acababan de enviar.

"_Nuestro topo en la Sede de de Tokio de los BK acaba de asegurar que hoy ha habido una actividad anormalmente extraña. Al parecer, un transporte de clase B pilotado por Shinichiro Tamaki ha sido enviado a un emplazamiento desconocido, posiblemente en el este de la Península Ibérica. No se sabe el lugar exacto en el que ha aterrizado, pero algunas fuentes apuntan fuertemente a alguna ciudad de la llamada _Comunidad Valenciana_ (Valencian Community). No se sabe a ciencia cierta, pero se sospecha que Lelouch vi Britannia y Code R (CC) iban en él. Otra fuente más ha comunicado que Zero ha entrado en el Área Z (emplazamiento reservado para los criminales más peligrosos) con un chico joven y una mujer de aspecto similar a la contratista. Ninguna de estas inusuales actividades han sido registradas de ninguna manera. No hay nada al cien por cien comprobado, pero creemos que son indicios suficientes para empezar el seguimiento programado por el Señor Marrón al sujeto Kururugi y a sus cercanos._

_Firmado: Señor Azul._

_PD: Le rogamos, Señor Morado, que informe lo antes posible al ausente Señor Rojo de nuestras pesquisas. _

_Cordiales saludos."_

XXX

Los dos se miraron pensativos. Estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, pero sus cerebros daba la impresión de que estuviesen a años luz de allí.

– A partir de ahora todo va a cambiar –prometió Lelouch–. Lo primero que haré será crear un grupo de militares cuya única tarea será localizar, estudiar, controlar y matar a esos malnacidos; lo segundo... quiero una lista de posibles objetivos en donde puedan atacar para poder doblar la protección de éstos; tercero, quiero una unidad que siga a Nunna a todas partes, sin descanso;

lo de las cabezas era una amenaza en toda regla, y por Dios que no se cumplirá. Cuarto, quiero saber más de ese tal veinteavo sucesor al trono, así a bote pronto no sé quién es; y quinto, quiero un despacho grande y con vistas.

– Parece que no tengo otra opción que aceptar sin rechistar... –se dijo el japonés– Aunque desapruebe el terrorismo de estado. Por muy asesinos que sean, todo el mundo merece un juicio justo.

– Eso es algo deberíamos dejar que resolvieran Suzaku del futuro y Lelouch del futuro con los primeros éxitos de ese grupo armado.

XXX

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando todas las luces se apagaron en la Villa Imperial Eneida. La mansión en aquél estado, sin iluminación, presentaba un aspecto más fantasmagórico de lo que era corriente, por no hablar de las vistas que tenía la habitación de Ina. El fuerte chaparrón seguía azotando los cristales, y eso no contribuía a mitigar su angustia; a sus quince años se avergonzaba de tener miedo a la oscuridad como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Dio vueltas en la cama durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir sin éxito. Tenía frío, ya que lo único que se había llevado como pijama era un camisón blanco de tirantes que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos.

Ya cansada de rodar, se levantó y miró por la ventana. Se estremeció como nunca cuando vio caer un rayo en el campo santo, iluminando el mausoleo de lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser una familia: Maximilien Tiersen (padre, 1857-1900), Marie Tiersen (madre, 1865-1900) y Georges-Jacques y Jean-Paul Tiersen (hijos, 1890-1900). Suspiró al darse cuenta que todos habían muerto el mismo año. (¿Todos juntos?) Se apuntó en la memoria preguntar a Dante sobre aquellas personas al día siguiente.

Diez minutos después, harta de aquello decidió levantarse hacia un destino incierto. Salió al pasillo, y vio una especie de débil luz al final que se extendía frente a ella, y sintió la irresistible tentación de caminar hasta ella para saber mejor qué era aquello. Probablemente no fuese nada más que una vela que alguien había dejado en una mesita para que si alguien se levantara por la noche pudiera orientarse, pero quería estar segura.

De súbito notó como algo se movía bajo sus pies y cómo caía hacia atrás. Los músculos empezaron a dolerle e incluso creyó ver estrellas rodeando su cabeza. Cayó de espaldas contra la pared y se quedó allí, apoyada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y acariciándose el tobillo, que le dolía desmesuradamente.

XXX

El estruendo despertó a Dante, que con los ojos abiertos al máximo prestó mucha atención al menor sonido durante un buen rato. Oyó una respiración acelerada y gemidos amortiguados que parecían venir de la escalera. Meneó un poco el brazo de Yúlia, que dormía cara a él con los labios curvados en lo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa. Ella emitió un sonidito y se acercó un poco más a él en actitud cariñosa. No tardó mucho en rendirse; estaba totalmente dormida.

Decidido a descubrir qué estaba pasando ahí abajo, sacó la cabeza al pasillo y al comprobar que no había nadie caminó hasta las escaleras, ya que era muy probable que aquél ruido parecido a un lloro viniera de ahí abajo. Nada más asomarse vio la causa de todo aquello.

XXX

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero sobre todo la cabeza y el tobillo, que temía que estuviese roto o algo peor. Se lo acarició durante un buen rato, mientras hacía vanos intentos por reprimir sus lloros y gemidos de dolor. Levantó la vista y vio una diminuta luz precediendo a una sombra que la observaba en la penumbra, amparada por el manto de la negra noche. El extraño ser de más o menos su altura empezó a bajar, y ella se acurrucó en un rincón, mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo y hundía la cabeza entre las rodillas. Intentaba evocar un recuerdo feliz que la sacara de aquél terrorífico trance, pero ninguno le venía a la mente. Entonces, notó como le ponían una mano en el hombro. Ella se asustó, pero cuando vio que se movía imitando una caricia perdió por completo el temor. Alzó la cabeza, se enjugó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y vio los ojos tristes de Dante brillando con las cejas arqueadas, lo que le daba aspecto de persona comprensiva. Entonces dejó el platito con la vela en el suelo, al lado de la chica.

– ¿Eres... tú? –preguntó, pasándose la mano izquierda por los ojos. La derecha todavía estaba abrazada a su propia cintura.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha pasado? –interrogó con voz preocupada.

Le entraron unas ganas terribles de abrazarle, empezar a llorar sin control y contarle lo ocurrido; pero sabía que aquello no era posible, que no estaba bien y que le acarrearía más de un problema, ya fuese en Eneida con el ex-marqués como allí en Alighieri con el ex-conde.

– Estaba dando una... vuelta... cuando me caí –relató, como si fuese una niña pequeña.

– ¿Una vuelta? –se extrañó– ¿A donde ibas a estas horas?

– No... no lo sé. No podía dormir, y... y...

– Bien, bien. Ya es suficiente, dejaremos las preguntas para más tarde. Ahora dime, ¿te duele algo?

– Sí. El tobillo, y la cabeza, y... y en las rodillas y los brazos, y...

– Está bien, está bien. El tobillo y la cabeza: ¿te duelen mucho?

– Sobre todo el tobillo –indicó con el dedo índice.

Le puso la mano allí donde ella le decía, y empezó a palpar mientras ella gemía por lo bajo. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño a la chica, pero el tocar era la única manera de asegurarse de qué era aquello, si un esguince, una fractura, un hueso roto o algo peor.

– Al parecer no tienes nada roto y un esguince... no sé, puede. ¿Crees que vas a poder andar?

– Lo intentaré –dijo, haciendo una prueba para ver si podía erguirse. No pudo.

– Vale, vale. Deja, yo te ayudo.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, y se la palpó un poco, para ver también si tenía una brecha o algún hueso del cráneo dañado. Al igual que antes ella se quejó, pero sólo lo menos que podía, ya que comprendía que aquello era necesario. Ella le cogió del cuello, y él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación. Mientras andaba iluminado por la vela que sujetaba en la otra mano, podía ver a la perfección como los diminutos pechos de la chica subían y bajaban a un ritmo presto. La dejó suavemente sobre su cama y se sentó a su lado para consolarla un poco.

– ¿Quieres que vaya a avisar al doctor Nanjo? No creo ni que esté dormido aún.

– No... no hace falta –terció mientra se enjugaba las lágrimas– él... mañana. Ya casi no me duele.

– Creo que... Voy a salir un momento, a por un ungüento. Ahora vuelvo.

Ella, que aún le tenía cogido el brazo, no lo soltó, como diciéndole que el ungüento no le ayudaría a recuperarse, pero él sí.

– Volveré antes de que puedas decir "tropiezo", ya verás –prometió.

– Tropiezo –se apresuró a decir, haciendo aún más fuerza.

– Bueno, quizás no tan rápido –rectificó.

Al fin le soltó, y cuando lo hizo sintió como las heridas le empezaban a doler el doble. Por suerte, el chico llegó pronto con el remedio, que extendió sobre la zona afectada con movimientos circulares.

– ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

– No. Estoy bi... bien. Gracias...

– No hay de qué. Y recuerda, podemos ir a ver al doctor –no contestó–. Seguramente esté viendo ese programa de cosas paranormales tan conocido. Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

Las palabras no parecieron tranquilizarla, y tras finalizar el masaje, el chaval se levantó para irse. A pesar del frío, el chico seguía llevando únicamente los pantalones del pijama. Le lanzó una última mirada, y después de desearle unas buenas noches –o lo que quedaba de ellas– procedió a salir por la puerta, pero fue entonces cuando le llamó.

– ¿Sabes? Sí puedes hacer algo por... –se detuvo y pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir, luego con un hilo de voz añadió– por mi. Tengo frío, y... me gustaría estar un poco más tapada.

– No hay problema, ahora mismo te traigo alguna manta. ¿Alguna otra cosa?

– Sí... ¿Podrías...? Tú... ¿Podrías... pasar... la noche... aquí?

Iba a preguntarle a qué venía aquella pregunta tan... así, pero recordó su estado y... se despidió de ella y fue a por las mantas. Al rato volvió, las echó por encima y tras abrigarla hasta el cuello se acostó a su lado, también bajo las mantas. Entonces ella se acercó a él, brazo con brazo, y le preguntó con mucho corte por qué llevaba únicamente la pieza de abajo el pijama si luego iba a taparse.

– Quizá por lo mismo por lo que tú llevas únicamente ese camisón tan corto y tan fino; bueno... y tan sexy –murmuró–: porque creía que iba a hacer buen tiempo.

Sonrió y de repente se sintió mucho más relajada. Entonces recordó lo de las tumbas que había visto por su ventana, las que parecían pertenecer a la misma familia y cuyos integrantes morían el mismo año.

– Dante, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro. Siempre y cuando no sea si voy a dejar que te quedes o no en Alighieri.

– No, no es esa –terció–. Es sobre las tumbas de ahí abajo.

– Hay más de cuarenta tumbas y siete mausoleos ahí abajo. Creo que deberías especificar.

– Me refiero a la familia que murió en mil novecientos noventa.

– Ah... quieres decir la de Maximilien y Marie. ¿Me equivoco?

– No, supongo.

– Fue una gran tragedia lo que les pasó. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre ellos?

– No lo sé, lo máximo posible.

– Su historia es muy larga, y te aseguro que de contártela, no te dormirías esta noche. Mañana por la mañana te hablaré de ellos. Eso me recuerda a una cosa: ¿por qué estabas por el pasillo hace un rato?

– Porque no podía dormir.

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, y a los rayos y a los truenos, y me dan miedo los cementerios y eso...

Dante esbozó una sonrisa que Ina malinterpretó y por la cual se enojó bastante.

– No te rías, por favor –suplicó–. A mi tampoco me gusta la idea de tener que pasar la noche acompañada para dormir y tampoco mentir para no quedar en ridículo... Me avergüenzo de ello.

– No me burlaba de ti, es sólo que he comprobado hasta qué punto eres inocente. No, no es nada malo. ¿Aún cabe que pueda hacer algo por ti para que duermas bien esta noche y todas las demás?

– Ya estás haciendo todo lo posible, y es estar conmigo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano en la frente.

– Creo que te va a salir un chichón.

– Eso es lo de menos. Gracias por estar aquí.

– De nada. Y ahora... duérmete.

– Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

Ina se durmió en seguida, pero a Dante le costó mucho más conciliar el sueño otra vez. La pregunta que le había hecho Ina sobre Maximilien y Marie Tiersen, lo había sorprendido.

En la familia Tiersen esos parientes se intentaba que nunca fueran nombrados a pesar de su importancia en el clan. Maximilien como hijo único había heredado toda la fortuna de su padre, pasando a ser uno de los solteros más codiciados del imperio, pues a parte de ser inmensamente rico era perspicaz, trabajador y con buena planta; todo un partido para cualquier señorita de la clase más alta. A pesar de no tener por qué hacerlo, pues sus ingresos eran ilimitados, trabajó como editor del periódico _El Grito_,vigente aún. En la redacción de susodicho diario conoció a Marie, una atractiva, persistente y esforzada periodista recién graduada unos pocos años más joven que él, pero con la que compartía gustos, aficiones, código moral y principios, además de varias opiniones en política. No sin más había entrado a trabajar en el periódico laborista más importante de la época. Esos tres hechos, ya de por sí, estaban mal vistos en las altas esferas (un noble trabajando, un noble que trabaja para el pueblo y un noble que siente atracción por una plebeya que trabajaba bajo su mando). Pero por eso mismo, el pueblo aprendió a quererles. Un año justo después de conocerse se casaron. Pasó algún tiempo antes de que tuvieran hijos, hecho que provocó los chistes de más de uno en la corte bromeando sobre su "potencia" en la cama e incluso sobre su inclinación sexual. Muchas bocas se vieron obligadas a callar cuando Marie engendró a los pequeños Jean-Paul y Georges-Jacques, pero muchas otras hablaron cuando a uno de ellos, Jean-Paul se le diagnosticó una extraña enfermedad que lo hacía parecer inhumano (pelo en abundancia, frente prominente, ojos diminutos, extremidades desproporcionadas con el cuerpo, aguda joroba y sordera)y totalmente diferente a Georges, un niño de buen aspecto de sonrisa deslumbrante. No tardó mucho el primero en ser apodado en las casas en las que dominaban los Tiersen como "_le petite Quasimodo_".

Los padres, angustiados, gastaron la mayor parte del dinero que poseían en acondicionar la casa para su pequeño, investigar sobre su malformación y pagar a científicos que aseguraban –en falso– poder curarla. Por razones desconocidas dejaron de recibir el salario correspondiente a sus títulos de nobles y se vieron obligados a dejar sus empleos en el vespertino, llegando a venderlo. El pueblo, que aún los tenía en estima a pesar de todo, al enterarse de la venta del periódico ni más ni menos que a la Corona, vieron como sus sueños de un futuro mejor para los trabajadores cesaban, llegando a odiarles hasta la muerte. Por si fuera poco, el aún joven Maximilien (que ya presentaba un aspecto envejecido a causa de todos sus problemas) cayó en la bebida con su esposa. Era tal el odio de la prensa que varias publicaciones aseguraron que rezaban al diablo, que su hijo era una reencarnación de él e incluso, que la madre mantenía relaciones incestuosas con ambos chicos.

Despertando todo aquello su locura, Marie acabó con la vida de toda su familia la noche del cinco de mayo. Pasando por alto el derecho que todo noble poseía a elegir su muerte en el remoto caso de llegar a ser condenado (ya que el único motivo por el que un noble puede ser condenado es cometer algún delito contra otro noble, exceptuando los desafíos a toda ultranza), fue ahorcada ante un tumulto que la maldecía e instaba a Dios a enviarla a lo más ardiente de los Infiernos.

Dante suspiró, y se preguntó si todas las familias nobles de Britannia tendrían una historia tan agitada y tan macabra como la de la suya y la de la joven emperatriz. Concilió el sueño intentando responderse.

XXX

– Recuerden que esperamos a una de las personalidades más importantes de toda Britannia: el duque Jameson. Probablemente es el invitado más importante que vaya a tener nunca esta Villa, exceptuando claro está a la emperatriz Katherine, a su hermana Rossana, a su esposo y a sus revoltosos sobrinos –añadió Flux con fastidio, como si hubiese escupido las palabras–. Con esto quiero decir que el duque no es una persona, o mejor dicho, un noble corriente. Él fue el primero en ayudar al antiguo emperador Charles a alzarse sobre sus hermanos y conseguir así la corona del imperio, por lo que se merece todos los honores que le podamos brindar.

Justo en ese instante apareció detrás de él Dante, vestido con un impecable traje gris sin corbata, bajando las escaleras.

– ¡Oh! Alteza –el anciano les dio la espalda a todos los empleados y se agachó ante él haciendo una reverencia–, está usted perfecto para la ocasión. ¿Su escolta está lista? Envié a una criada a que la despertara y le diera la ropa que debía ponerse.

– Aún está descansando –contestó mientras se abrochaba los botones de la manga.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Que no la avisó? Esa mujer me va a oír.

– Yo la despaché. Ya la despertaré cuando crea oportuno.

Evidentemente, no iba a dejar que nadie en el palacio se enterase de que la chica había pasado la noche con él. Sería desastroso para ambos.

– Pues no debería ser así –regañó, Dante le disparó una mirada suspicaz–. Quiero decir... –se apresuró en rectificar, al notar esos grandes ojos color café clavados en su frente, como el láser de un arma– el duque va a llegar con sus hermanos dentro de... –consultó el reloj– ¡tres horas! ¡Falta muy poco tiempo!

– Yo creo incluso que sobra tiempo.

– ¿Sabe al menos que ropa debe ponerse?

– Sí –aseguró–, yo mismo la dejé en su habitación mientras dormía.

– Perdone, pero con todo el respeto del mundo creo que Su magnificiente Alteza no debería haber entrado en su habitación. Aunque claro, usted es el futuro dueño de todo esto y por descontado puede hacer lo que le venga en gana.

"El futuro dueño de todo esto..." Tuvo que ahogar una arcada. Pensar que ese ególatra iba a ser su futuro jefe era cuanto menos el preludio de una maldición. Pero al mismo tiempo pensó que la vida con él no sería tan distinta a la que llevaba desde hacía treinta años con el honorable ex-marqués Helmo Alphonse. Saltaba a la vista que había heredado sus dotes de mando, sus ganas de llevar siempre la razón y su poco respeto por los que no le caían bien. Al mismo tiempo, presentaban diferencias abismales: mientras uno prefería codearse con sus iguales, otro prefería la compañía de gentes miserables. Y mientras uno era un hombre de tradiciones, el otro lo era de ideas antiimperialistas absurdas.

– Tengo muchas personas a las que mandar y ordenar cosas, Alteza. Disculpe que le de la espalda. Y reitero: creo que convendría que fuera a despertar a su escolta ya.

Refunfuñó algo, y soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro se dirigió a la habitación en la que reposaba la chica de cabellos color trigo. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama, y miró cara a cara a la chica que yacía totalmente destapada en el borde derecho de la cama.

Le zarandeó un poco un brazo, a ver si despertaba, pero no lo hizo. Entonces se fijó en algo en lo que no se había fijado antes. Esbozó una sonrisa por su descuido: esas dos semanas había estado tan atareado y tan colapsado de trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de lo guapa que era.

Quizá no tuviera un cuerpo tan desarrollado ni tan de mujer como Yúlia o Mercy o el de muchas otras chicas, pero su cara era tan preciosa que se sintió estúpido por no haberla valorado antes de esa forma.

Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de la prisa que tenía, y con mucha pena (la misma con la que minutos antes se había liberado de su tierno abrazo para levantarse) le puso una mano en el hombro y la sacudió despacio mientras le susurraba una y otra vez cómo se llamaba al oído.

– Buenos días –saludó ella y empezó a desperezarse–. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué arreglado estás! Ese traje te sienta muy bien.

– Gracias –sonrió.

– ¿Qué se celebra?

– Pues que van a venir mis hermanos y el duque más importante del imperio.

– Vaya...

Iba a apoyar el tobillo del pie dañado para levantarse, pero Dante la contuvo y devolvió la pierna a su estado original.

– Recuerda lo que te dije ayer. El doctor Nanjo tiene que vértela. Subirá en unos minutos.

– Creo que ya la tengo curada. No me duele.

Y de hecho él sabía que no mentía, ya que gracias al ungüento que le puso ya no tenía el tobillo tan inflamado.

– De todas maneras será conveniente que venga a ver qué tal está –retuvo–. He de saber si estás lo suficientemente bien como para llevar tacones –añadió burlón.

– ¿He de llevar tacones? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Querrías?

– ¡Claro! –exclamó– ¿De qué marca, por cierto?

– Ni idea. Pero lo que sí sé es que son italianos, de tacón de aguja y plateados. A juego con el vestido de Dolce & Gabbana que te toca ponerte.

– ¡No me digas!

– Te lo juro –prometió.

– ¡Son el sueño de cualquier mujer! –estalló eufórica.

– Ya, bueno, también las mujeres sueñan que están con un guapo príncipe y que viven en un castillo. Pero claro, tú eso no lo valoras. Allá donde esté Dolce... –bromeó.

_Mh... por esta vez tiene razón. He cumplido el sueño de muchas mujeres: además de la ropa, me he acostado (o mejor dicho, dormido) con un príncipe, y vivo en un castillo del siglo quince. Pero... _De pronto cayó en la cuenta y aunque intentó que no sucediese, su cara se entristeció. _Me voy mañana..._

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado por el rápido cambio de un estado a otro.

– Mañana.

– ¿Qué ocurre mañana? –prosiguió.

– Mañana se acaba el trabajo –respondió, y agachó la vista.

– Creía que ya lo habíamos hablado –replicó muy serio.

– Estas dos semanas han sido las mejores de mi vida. He vivido como una reina y ahora... no sé. Se me hará raro volver a mi rutina.

Dante, con voz casi de padre, la regañó en tono neutro.

– Los hombres sólo deberían sentir el no tener salud y alguien que les quiera. Todo lo demás es secundario.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta a abierta. En cuestión de segundos atravesó su umbral el barón Nanjo, dispuesto a ver qué le pasaba en el tobillo que prácticamente ya no le dolía.

La chica se había quedado con la boca abierta. ¿A qué se debía esa reacción? Tardó un poco de salir de su asombro y darse cuenta de que el doctor debía hacer su trabajo.

– ¿Te duele, preciosa? –No contestó, únicamente se encogió de hombros– Dante me ha dicho que ayer te caíste y te hiciste daño.

– … ¿Dante?

– Sí, claro. Dante, el príncipe.

XXX

Lelouch y CC entraron en el despacho de Zero y tras cerrar la puerta se sentaron enfrente de él.

– ¿Ya has conseguido lo que te pedí? –preguntó Lelouch impaciente.

– Todo excepto la unidad militar. Eso tardará más tiempo.

– ¿Dónde están los informes?

Suzaku señaló un montón de carpetas marrones sobre la desordenada mesa. Lelouch incrédulo miró y remiró varias veces aquella montaña de papeles. ¿Con sólo dos semanas cómo podía haber tanto escrito sobre ellos?

Alargó el brazo para coger uno de los informes, pero Suzaku lo paró con un ademán.

– Luego podrás verlos. Ahora tenemos que hablar de otra cosa, de algo que no te dije ayer.

– Dime –concedió el pelinegro–. ¿Qué me ocultaste?

– No te oculté nada, simplemente se me olvidó. Quiero hablarte sobre Sigmund Leonard. Es el psicólogo encargado de Schneizel y nuestro asesor en muchos temas. Es un hombre de total confianza y creo que convendría que lo conocieses.

– ¿Sabe que estoy vivo? –preguntó confundido.

– En efecto. Tranquilo, es de esos que saben guardar un secreto. Además, lo vigilamos a todas horas, por si se va de la lengua. Fue él el que propuso la creación de las celdas libres de estímulos –le contó.

– Esas celdas son poco menos que una tortura –reivindicó la chica–. Es inhumano privar a alguien de todos sus sentidos. Matarlo hubiese sido una solución más humana. Y más barata también.

– Eh... –carraspeó Suzaku después de haber oído ese trabajado argumento– También he intentado hablar personalmente con Nunnally, pero ayer tenía un compromiso del que no volverá hasta mañana. La llamaré y hablaré con ella para concertar un encuentro lo más pronto posible. ¿Te parece bien?

– Perfecto.

– De acuerdo. También tengo el informe sobre ese veinteavo príncipe. No tiene desperdicio.

Y acto seguido abrió uno de sus cajones y sacó otro dossier mucho más fino que el de los crímenes de la R.O.C.

– Al parecer se llama Dante Ij. Britannia, y es un superviviente nato. Su caso es muy similar al tuyo, no me malinterpretes, él no tiene conexión alguna con el geass, pero como tú, vive de incógnito y alejado de su madre. Tuvo que abandonar su Villa Imperial por un ataque terrorista.

– Entiendo. Parece interesante –reconoció sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Créeme cuando te digo que _es _interesante.

XXX

El Mercedes-Benz del duque Jameson aparcó justo enfrente de la puerta de la villa, y de ella salieron a tropezones los hermanos de Dante, ansiosos por verle.

– ¡Oh, bienvenido señor duque! –Exclamó Angus haciéndole una exagerada reverencia que repitió varias veces, lucía una sonrisa tan falsa como su entusiasmo por verlo.

Los dos niños (de diez años ella, y siete años él) se pararon en seco al ver su figura decrépita. Mark incluso lo miró con rechazo, como si fuese una especie de troll.

– Pequeños demonios... Cómo los echaba de menos.

Jameson entornó los ojos y con una voz muy grave y autoritaria espetó:

– Seguro.

Los pequeños no prestaron atención a la conversación y cuando el vejestorio se apartó corrieron a buscar a su hermano, que al igual que el duque suponía que le avisarían para salir a recibirlos cuando llegaran. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando cruzaron la puerta del salón en el que estaba hablando con el doctor Nanjo sobre el pequeño problema de Haibara.

– ¡Dan! –exclamó ufana Valentina y corrió a abrazarlo. Su larga melena negra ondeaba tras ella.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Valentina, Mark!

Alzó los brazos esperando un par de fuertes abrazos que no tardaron nada en llegar.

– Estáis ya muy altos. Medís por lo menos el doble de lo que mediáis la última vez os vi –les halagó.

– ¡Eso es imposible! No hemos podido crecer tanto –replicó el pequeño Mark.

Dante le alborotó el cabello con una mano para disgusto de éste, que aún así se sentía feliz por reencontrarse con su hermano después de tanto tiempo; hacía dos años que no se veían las caras.

– ¿Qué tal estáis con el duque? ¿Os trata bien? –interrogó el castaño a sus hermanos, intentando que por su boca saliese un tono afable.

Jameson, que tenía un oído muy fino, oyó aquellas preguntas y aunque detectó que Dante intentaba disimular el tono, comprendió porqué las hacía. No era extraño que un hermano mayor se interesas por sus hermanos pequeños, pero formular la pregunta con tal deje de desprecio respecto a su nuevo tutor era algo irritante para él, sobre todo después de haber hecho tantos esfuerzos por cuidarlos bien.

Por suerte, la respuesta fue la que se esperaba.

– Sí –aseguró la niña–, es muy bueno con nosotros.

– Y por la noche me cuenta cuentos –agregó el más joven.

– ¿A sí? –Levantó la vista y allí estaba él. Le saludó con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

El hombre, vestido con un elegante traje gris similar al suyo y luciendo una corbata verde lima se sentó en donde él estaba segundos atrás, al lado del barón, con el que se dio la mano y empezó a hablar animadamente. Ni Ina ni Yúlia estaban allí. La primera aún se estaba arreglando, y la segunda estaba atendiendo a Rossana, ya que su marido había salido a arreglar unas cuestiones de un contrato con una corporación extrajera.

– ¿Dónde está Yúlia? –preguntó la niña cuya melena llegaba más o menos a la altura de los riñones– ¿Ya es tu novia?

El barón se descolgó de la conversación que mantenía con el duque y soltó una risita tonta delante de aquella pregunta tan inocente. Luego miró al chico. A su criterio, no había nadie mejor para su hija. Aunque claro, la última palabra la tenían ellos.

– No, mujer –rió–. Está con la tía Rossana, arriba, cuidándola, ya que el tito ha salido por un tema del trabajo. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. ¿Sabíais que dentro de poco vais a tener un sobrino? La tita va a tener un hijo, y se llamará Denzel.

– ¿Como Denzel? –se fascinó el niño, que era una versión del mismo y de Dante en miniatura.

– Claro, ¿como quién si no? –repuso su hermana– ¿Cuando nacerá?

– En noviembre, así que aún falta mucho. ¡Bueno! Contadme cosas. A ver: ¿Qué habéis hecho en la casa del duque? ¿Armáis mucho jaleo? ¿Os portáis bien?

Mark lanzó una mirada burlona a su hermana directa a los ojos y se dispuso a hablar, pero ella le tapó la boca con una rapidez digna de un ninja. A pesar de eso, él no se contuvo y empezó a cantar:

– Valeina... e ve... iene... obio... es... asa... ico... lado... erro... ¡Valentina tiene novio! –gritó, al zafarse de ella– Se ve con un chico que vive al lado de casa.

– ¿Ah, sí? Interesante, interesante. ¡Cuéntame más!

– Tiene once años, es flacucho y le gusta jugar al fútbol. Es un plebeyo.

– ¿Hum? ¿Pero no decías que vivía al lado de vosotros?

La aludida cerró los puños y en un alarde de templanza –que contrastaba con sus mejillas, que parecían manzanas– explicó:

– Se llama Daniel, y vive en el edificio del servicio. Es hijo de un jardinero y del ama de llaves.

– ¿Y qué tal os va?

Enrojeció un poco más y admitió con un hilo de voz que "Bien". Mark empezó a reír de manera socarrona y a entonar una pegadiza canción sobre lo raro que quedaría en una princesa que se casase con un plebeyo pobre.

– ¡Calla ya! ¡No deberías decir eso!–exclamó la niña, desquiciada.

– No tienes porqué burlarte, Mark. El amor no entiende de clases sociales. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría conocer a ese chico, a ese tal Daniel.

– Podemos preguntarle al duque si la próxima vez que nos veamos podría ser en su palacio.

– Quizás después, Vale. Ahora, ¿os apetecería tomar un helado?

– ¡Síii! –gritaron los dos a la vez.

Salieron de allí, y vieron a Yúlia descender por las escaleras. Su cara se iluminó de repente y sonrió enseñando cada diente perfecto de su hermosa boca. Al igual que hicieron con Dante, se abrazaron. Para ellos era como un miembro más de la familia.

– ¡Caramba, qué mayores sois ya!

– Mi hermano dice que hemos crecido –dijo Mark.

– Se nota, se nota –concedió–. ¿Y no os ha dicho nada más vuestro hermano? ¿Sobre alguien, quizás?

Solo hizo falta eso para que comprendiera por dónde iban los tiros. El castaño arrugó la frente por debajo del planchado flequillo echado a la izquierda y murmuró un par de improperios.

– ¡Alguien! –espetó eufórica la princesa– ¿La novia de mi hermano?

Puso los ojos en blanco, y con carita de niña buena soltó un ambiguo "puede ser".

– ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó uno de los niños a continuación.

– Ina.

– ¿Y dónde está?

– Bajará en un momento. Se esta acabando de arreglar. Mientras, nosotros vamos a comer ese helado. ¿Nos acompañas, Yúlia?

– Claro que sí. Por ésta vez me saltaré la dieta.

– También habrá uno para tu novia, ¿verdad? –preguntó Valentina.

– No os dejéis liar por las mentiras de Yúlia. Y sí, hay uno para ella –afirmó con voz algo cansada.

XXX

– ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Heinkel Lorenz a su superior.

Estaban fuera del almacén abandonado que hacía de cuartel general de la R.O.C., un lugar discreto en las afueras en el que confiaban que nadie les encontrara. Era un sitio discreto, muy discreto que debía ser discreto. Pero las siete furgonetas negras transportaframes con el emblema de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros no eran precisamente discretas.

– Forman parte del nuevo plan que he urdido con Míster X. Quiero que escondas estas furgonetas lo mejor que puedas por los alrededores del polígono. Dentro de poco nos van a ser de gran utilidad.

– ¿Puedo preguntarle de dónde las ha sacado?

– Míster X me dio una dirección, fui allí y me las encontré todas aparcaditas y en fila. Desconozco su procedencia y también cómo se ha hecho con ellas pero... el plan que tiene con ellas es bueno.

– Pido permiso para que me lo cuente –solicitó.

– Más adelante. Todavía no hay nada seguro, y no conviene que los planes se sepan antes de hora. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad? Ahora haz el trabajo que te he encomendado.

– _Yes, my lord!_

XXX

Andrew Nielsen recorría una vez más los pasillos del piso de arriba para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien por allí cuando se encontró con algo bastante inusual. Lo vio a través de la rendija de la puerta, que no estaba cerrada del todo. La chica rubia que había acudido como escolta de Dante estaba sentada a los pies de la deshecha cama, con un bonito vestido plateado y unos zapatos de tacón imposible. No parecía estar haciendo nada malo. Únicamente estaba sentada con los brazos entre las piernas y mirando al suelo. Empujó suavemente la puerta con el índice, con la esperanza de que no se percatara de su presencia. Pero lo hizo. Levantó la vista y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor, como un animalillo asustado.

Se estuvieron mirando durante un rato, sin decir absolutamente nada. Al final él rompió el silencio. A sus veinte años era igual de tímido que a sus siete.

– El señor... Su Alteza debe estar esperándote abajo –atinó a decir.

Ella se pasó la parte de atrás del brazo por los ojos. Él no vio las lágrimas en ningún momento, ya que desde la distancia en la que estaban hubiese sido muy difícil, pero supuso que había estado llorando.

– No creo –dijo simplemente.

– ¿No cres? No es por meterme en lo que no me importa, pero ¿por qué no? –atinó a pronunciar.

– Se ha enfadado conmigo esta mañana.

Nielsen soltó la pregunta del millón: "¿Por qué?".

– Dije algo que le ofendió.

– Pues pídele perdón –aconsejó.

– Seguramente no quiera ni verme.

– Seguramente exageras –replicó.

– Puede, pero Dante ha sido tan bueno conmigo que... no sé. Me sabe muy mal.

– Sin ánimo de ofender: no seas tonta. Habla con él y soluciona el problema que tengáis.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo: que mientras hablaban ninguno de los dos estaba mirando a los ojos al otro.

– ¿Eres muy tímida, no? –indagó.

– Puede.

– Yo también lo soy. No tienes por qué tener vergüenza de decirle que lo sientes. ¿Sabes? Sebastian ha hecho helados, cinco en total: uno para Dante, dos para sus hermanos, uno para la señorita Yúlia, y adivine para quién es el que no tiene dueño.

Lo miró escéptica. ¿La estaría tomando el pelo?

– No es broma. Baja y compruébalo. Yo no pido helados para las personas con las que me enfado.

El apoyo de Nielsen había sido maravilloso. No se esperaba que el jefe de seguridad fuese así. Para agradecérselo, le dio un beso en la mejilla que él valoró muchísimo.

XXX

El teléfono móvil de Nagisa sonó justo cuando lo dejó sobre la encimera de la cocina. _¿Por qué tendrán que ser tan inoportunos?_

– Nagisa Chiba, dígame.

– Tengo la lista de compradores de munición blanda del último año. Ochocientos nombres. Los he transferido a tu portátil a través del Wasp. Podría haberlo antes, pero con esto del informe para Zero...

– Bien, buen trabajo. ¿Por donde vas?

– Estoy en el centro de Forket, tardaré un par de horas en llegar a Pendragón.

– Date prisa, tenemos mucho trabajo por delante –apremió.

– Claro.

Colgó el teléfono y se quitó los zapatos, dispuesta a echarse encima de la cama unos minutos para descansar un poco. Aquella jornada sin horarios estaba resultando ser agotadora.

– Maldigo tu estampa, Kururugi Suzaku –murmuró antes de coger la almohada para darle forma y apoyar luego la cabeza.

XXX

Dante intentó simular indiferencia, pero no pudo ocultar su grata sorpresa cuando vio que la rubia caminaba a pasos muy cortos hacia él. Los demás comensales se giraron y la miraron, y ella esbozó una sonrisa bondadosa.

– Niños, ésta es Ina. Ina, éstos son los diablillos de los que te hablé ayer por la tarde –anunció con voz alegre la hija del doctor.

– Es un gran honor conocerlos, Sus Altezas –dijo al inclinarse.

– No nos llames "Sus Altezas". Somos Mark y Valentina –repuso la cría.

– Como ordenes, Valentina –le guiñó un ojo.

Después de ese gesto amable buscó la mirada de Dante, pero no la encontró.

– Bastian también ha preparado uno para ti, será mejor que te lo comas antes de que se derrita –opinó Dante para su consternación.

– Eh... sí –murmuró y se sentó en el único lugar que quedaba vacío, al lado de Valentina. Estaba muy feliz.

La pequeña Ij. Britannia le dedicó una sonrisa y la miró divertida, como si le hubiesen acabado de contar algo gracioso o curioso de ella.

Un poco intimidada por esa mirada ávida, hincó la cuchara en la enorme bola de helado con mucho cuidado de no tirarla fuera del recipiente, y se llevó una pequeña porción de ésta a la boca con mucho cuidado, casi como si temiese que estuviese de algún tipo envenenada. Enseguida el sabor de la vainilla la embriagó. Ella nunca había probado la vainilla y hasta entonces no sabía lo maravillosa que era.

XXX

Antes que repasar los actos de los terroristas, Lelouch se leyó el informe sobre Dante de un tirón. Constaba de cincuenta páginas en folios DIN A4 repletas de fotografías de las cuales sólo había dos del chico: la del día de su bautizo y la portada de la revista _Time_ del día siguiente de salir del hospital St. Nicholas tras ocurrir Aquéllo.

Aquéllo era una de las etapas de la vida de su medio hermano que más le intrigaban: ¿Cómo una madre había podido utilizar a sus hijos como cebo para escapar ella con su padre?¿Y cómo diablos un niño de diez años con cáncer había conseguido arrebatarle el arma a un terrorista, matar a dos y huir con sus hermanos pequeños durante más de dos horas sin detenerse en la más profunda oscuridad de un bosque?

No era racional. ¿A caso ese chico sería un superhombre? El informe acababa diciendo que actualmente se encontraba bajo la tutela del ex-conde y famoso multimillonario con pasado de _playboy_ Virgil Harpman, y que se ocultaba bajo una identidad falsa.

Cuando acabó de leerlo dio un silbido, impresionado, que sorprendió a CC, que como de costumbre estaba repantigada en el sofá de cuero negro de su nuevo despacho haciendo como que dormía. Pero como era muy mala actriz, él se dio cuenta enseguida.

– Cuando acabes de hacer como que duermes deberías echarle un ojo a este tocho. Es sumamente interesante.

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con la Real Orden esa?

– Puede. Sólo te diré que a su hermano mayor lo mataron rebeldes en contra de la invasión a Japón.

_Interesante... _¿Habrían encontrado en el adolescente el primer enlace a la organización terrorista que en solo dos semanas había puesto a todo un Imperio patas arriba?

XXX

Después de comerse el helado, los tres hermanos subieron al cuarto de su tía para que ésta pudiera saludar a los dos pequeños que acababan de llegar. Podrían haber ido antes, pero Bastian les había dicho que estaba dormida y que dado su estado no convenía despertarla.

– Me ha dicho Nielsen que te has enfadado con Dante –aseveró la castaña de repente.

Ina la miró estupefacta. ¿Tan poco había tardado el jefe de seguridad en correr a contar su conversación por ahí? ¡Pues menudo hombre de confianza se había cogido el ex-marqués!

– No ha sido nada. Creo que se lo he exagerado mucho –expuso.

– No es costumbre de Dante enfadarse con nadie. No es un chico para nada rencoroso. Aunque claro... –dejó en el aire.

Ella lo captó enseguida. Fuese rencoroso o no, cosas así son imposibles de perdonar para cualquier ser humano. ¿En qué familia de demonios le había tocado nacer?

– ¿Sabes? Eres la amiga de Dante que mejor me cae de todas.

– ¿Conoces a las amigas de Dante?

Esbozó una sonrisita y asintió levemente.

– Fue pura casualidad. Conocí a Mercy en la entrega de premios de un concurso literario en donde por supuesto gané. Ella quedó segunda, pero nos hicimos muy amigas. Deberías haber visto mi cara cuando desde el escenario en el que me tocaba recitar vi a Dante. Y luego, cuando Mercy nos "presentó". Fue muy curioso –describió–. A propósito: ¿Tú crees en el destino?

¡Por fin una conversación que no giraba en torno al príncipe! ¡Ya era hora, por Dios!

– Sí. Claro. ¿Tú no?

– Mh... no. A mi parecer, el destino se lo va forjando poco a poco cada uno. No todo está escrito.

– Yo creo que sí. Según lo que creo, el hombre (y la mujer –añadió–) no tiene la capacidad de decidir su futuro. ¿Quién te dice que no te despertarás dentro de dos años y serás una criminal buscada en todo el mundo?

– Me parece que ves demasiadas películas de esas de serie B que echan por la tarde los fines de semana –se burló.

– No hablo en broma –indicó–. Ya sabes: "Los caminos del Señor son inescrutables".

– Yo no creo en Dios –replicó la ojiverde.

– A pues, por lo que parece nadie en Forket cree en Dios.

– Virgil Harpman sí.

– Pues debe ser el único –agregó.

La puerta se abrió sin gran estrépito, y por ella salieron los tres Ij. Britannia. Se dirigieron al jardín, sin las dos chicas, que de manera acertada habían supuesto que los tres hermanos necesitaban estar algún tiempo solos para hablar y sobre todo jugar, pues los hermanos de Dante aún eran niños. No por su condición de príncipes iban a dejar de lado las actividades propias de la edad, así que cogieron un balón y empezaron a jugar al fútbol como cualquier chico haría con sus hermanos más pequeños. Pero antes que nada el mayor les advirtió una cosa:

– Ni se os ocurra acercaros al lago. Para nada. ¿Me habéis entendido?

"Sí", contestaron los dos al unísono. Se pasaron veinte minutos dándole al balón, hasta que Dante empezó a asfixiarse y pidió tiempo muerto. Ina los estaba mirando desde los ventanales del salón, en verdad su salud aún estaba muy resentida.

– Voy a por un Red Bull, ¿queréis que os traiga algo?

– El duque dice que el Red Bull es malo para la salud –recordó la niña.

– ¿Quién está viviendo actualmente en casa del duque? –preguntó.

– Él y yo –respondió señalándose a ella misma y a su hermano.

– Con eso lo has dicho todo, Vale.

– Yo quiero una Coca-Cola –pidió Mark.

– Bueno, yo también.

– Perfecto. No os mováis, y sobre todo, no os acerquéis al lago por nada del mundo –repitió.

Les dio la espalda intranquilo por lo que pudiera sucederles a los dos pequeños, pero se relajó un poco cuando confirmó sus sospechas: Ina les estaba observando todo el rato. Sonrió para sí mismo y entró en el palacio. Su guardaespaldas ahora estaba sentada en un sillón, charlando con Yúlia (o al menos eso intentaban aparentar) sobre zapatos.

– ¿Podríais echarles un ojo? Voy a coger algo de beber. Volveré en un momento.

– ¡Alteza! –llamó Bastian desde alguna parte de la casa– ¡El señor Harpman quiere hablar con usted!

– ¡Ya voy! Bueno... quizás sean dos momentos –dijo mirando a las chicas.

Fue a donde estaba el teléfono y cogió el auricular de brillante color negro y se lo llevó a la oreja derecha. No dijo ni una palabra, pues sabía que Harpman tenía un sexto sentido para saber si alguien estaba al teléfono o no, hablara o no.

– Dante, ayer recibí un correo del Señor Azul. Es muy importante. Al parecer han avistado a Lelouch en Tokio, en la Sede de la Orden. Te he remitido el correo que me mandó al móvil, pero lo tienes apagado.

– Sí, ya. Es que mis amigos son unos pesados –se excusó.

– Sea como sea míralo lo antes posible –urgió.

– De acuerdo.

Fue al colgar, pero el anciano le siguió hablando.

– ¿Qué tal te va por ahí? ¿Estás disfrutando de tus hermanos?

– Mucho. Están mucho más altos que la última vez que los vi –habló.

– Me alegro mucho, de verdad. Quizás algún día puedan venir a Alighieri. La situación ahora mismo está muy difícil, pero... bueno. ¿Quién te dice que no algún día? –No contestó.– Bueno, te dejo, que tengo que hacer unas gestiones para la Stona, y tú seguro que estás ansioso por volver con ellos.

– Ha dado en el clavo.

– Nos vemos –se despidió.

– Adiós.

Ya sí, colgó el auricular y fue a la cocina, en donde cogió las bebidas. Cuando volvió al salón en el que estaban las adolescentes ya no había nadie.

XXX

La advertencia propició el deseo. Con sólo oír las palabras "no" y "lago" le entraron más ganas que nunca de ir allí, a aquél agujero lleno de agua que nunca había llamado su atención.

– Mark, ¿te has olvidado de lo que ha dicho Dan? "No os acerquéis al lago" –repitió.

– Si no pasa nada. Sólo voy a arrimarme un poco a la orilla. No es muy profundo.

– Tres metros; lo justo para que de caer se ahogue un niño curioso que además no sabe nadar.

Le hizo una mueca de burla y siguió con su marcha, haciendo oídos sordos a las incansables recomendaciones de su hermana tres años mayor que él. Ya estaban en la orilla cuando al niño se le ocurrió la genial idea de asomarse al fondo.

– No lo hagas otra vez.

Otra vez esas palabras. Sólo para picar un poco a su hermana repitió el gesto una vez, y luego otra, y luego. Y luego se cayó de cabeza en agua. Valentina pegó un grito ensordecedor que debió oírse en todo el terreno cosa que puso más nervioso al niño que por aquél alarido empezó a hacer aspavientos, sin la menor idea de cómo salir del líquido. Como su hermana había dicho no sabía nadar, pero el caso era que ella tampoco.

– ¡Ayúdame! ¡Ayúdame! –suplicó desde el agua.

Miró a todos los lados, buscando un palo o algo que poder lanzarle para que se cogiese y arrastrarlo de vuelta, pero no había nada. El servicio había limpiado el dichoso jardín con motivo de su visita.

XXX

Yúlia e Ina vieron la escena y se quedaron perplejas. Pensaron en buscar a Dante, pero no había tiempo.

– ¿Sabes nadar? –preguntó Haibara a la castaña.

– No –negó rápidamente.

– Pues corre a por ayuda.

Y dicho eso se puso a correr ella con los tacones puestos, estando a punto de caer más de una vez. Debía quitárselos, pero no había tiempo. Al llegar al lago se echó de cabeza sin pensar un momento en las consecuencias de aquél acto temerario. El niño ya ni siquiera se movía en el agua, se había hundido. Valentina sollozaba sin control.

XXX

Yúlia fue a la cocina, donde estaba segura de que encontraría a alguien capaz de echarles una mano, pero no vio a nadie. Se cruzó con Dante, con las bebidas en la mano, cuando se dispuso a subir al piso de arriba.

– ¡Dante, tienes que venir! ¡Tu hermano se ha caído al lago!

Pensó en que podría ser una broma, pero luego recordó que su amiga no era muy dada a ellas. Las latas de bebida resbalaron entre sus dedos y cayeron al suelo, en el que en muy poco tiempo se formó un gran charco amarillento, de Red Bull.

– ¡Mira que se lo dije! –exclamó, y salió por piernas.

– Ina ha ido a ayudarlo, pero... ¿Tú sabes nadar?

Dijo que sí con la cabeza sin detenerse. Al llegar allí su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a su pequeño hermano tendido en el suelo, muy próximo al agua, y a su hermana asistiéndole. Corrió hacia él y vio como su pecho subía y bajaba. Estaba vivo, no había pasado nada. Sonrió a su hermana, que seguía gimiendo y llorando y le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

– ¿Dónde está Ina? –preguntó muy contento, ansioso por darle las gracias.

– ¡No ha salido! –le dijo Valentina.

– ¡Joder! –murmuró.

Sin pensárselo dos veces tomó aire y se zambulló en el agua de una forma muy similar a como lo hacen los delfines. No la veía por ninguna parte así que se figuró que estaba en el fondo, donde la iluminación era escasa. Pero al fin la distinguió. Estaba pegada a la pared, inconsciente. ¿Cómo había podido sacar al niño y quedar luego atrapada? Uno de los tirantes estaba enganchado en una raíz de un árbol cercano, que sobresalía por un hueco de la pared. Intentó liberarla, pero no pudo.

Le vino a la memoria en ese momento una frase que el ex-conde solía repetir con asiduidad: "_Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas_" y otra que oyó en una película que no sabría decir cuál: "_A man's got to do what a man's got to do_". Y entonces, con toda la fiereza con la que pudo hacerlo, le arrancó el vestido. En un instante ya estaban fuera del agua.

– ¿Yúlia, sabes hacer el boca a boca?

– Más o menos.

– Para mi eso es un sí.

La tendió en el césped, y la hija del barón le hizo lo mejor que pudo la reanimación cardiopulmonar.

– ¡Joder, Dante! ¡Joder! ¡Que no funciona! –se espantó ella.

– ¡Tú sigue, joder! ¡Tú sigue!

Su hermano, completamente recuperado, temía más que ninguno por la vida de la chica, y a pesar de que su hermana le tenía abrazado, nada lograba mitigar su angustia. Sólo cuando vio a la rubia dar un bote y escupir una gran cantidad de agua se sintió mejor.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué...? ¡Dante! Tu hermano...

– Está bien, no te preocupes.

– Yo... tengo frío.

Se palpó el cuerpo, buscando el caro vestido que ya no estaba. Su cara era un poema.

– No me habrás...

– Créeme: o el Dolce o tú.

– No estaré...

– ¿Desnuda? –intentó acabar la frase.

– Sí.

– No –le dijo–, aún llevas el tanga y el sujetador. _Wow, lencería roja. _

Petrificada, intentó buscar las palabras para expresarse, pero no las encontró. No había ninguna en ninguna lengua que pudiese expresar su atípico estado. Al fin, cansada, dio un fuerte suspiro y ayudada por él se puso en pie. Aún llevaba los tacones, por lo que parecía una modelo de ropa interior al estilo Victoria's Secret.

Durante un instante todos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber idea de qué decir. ¿De qué se puede hablar a continuación de casi morir dos personas? El viento había empezado a soplar de repente, e Ina se abrazó al cuerpo, temblando.

– Anda, tápate –recomendó americana en mano.

Se puso la chaqueta del traje sobre los hombros, y de esa guisa todo el grupo caminó hasta el palacio, con el susto aún en el cuerpo. Él también tenía frío, evidentemente, estaba empapado y el agua del lago era la más fría en la que hubiese nadado nunca. Aún así, cederle la americana era lo mínimo que podía pagarle a la chica que salvó a su hermano de ahogarse.

– Yo... lo siento mucho –intentó disculparse Mark, ya en la entrada–. Y gracias por salvarme –miró a la rubia.

– No pasa nada, tranquilo. Eso sí, deberías hacer más caso a tu hermano. Si no fuese por él, yo...

Dejó esa frase sin acabar, pues se sobrentendía el final.

– Para nada. Creo que los Ij. Britannia estamos en deuda contigo –observó el castaño. Tenía el pelo de tal forma que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo–. Puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Incluido eso.

Yúlia y Valentina intercambiaron miradas divertidas y curiosas. ¿Era "eso" lo que creían que era? Abrieron la puerta y entraron dentro. Una palabra malsonante dicha en voz muy alta les hizo quedarse quietos.

– ¡No pienso colaborar con un grupo terrorista! –gritó el duque Jameson.

– ¡Necio! ¿Y de verdad fuiste tú el primero en prestarse a brindar apoyo a Su difunta Majestad Charles? –repuso con el mismo tono Helmo Alphonse.

– ¡Ésto es distinto! Creía que Charles, yo... ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Nunca debía haberlo hecho y estás muy equivocado si crees que ahora voy a ayudar a uno asesinos de tres al cuarto como esos!

– ¡Luchan por Britannia!

– Luchan por Charles. Y él murió, para suerte de todo el mundo. Y ahora, con tu permiso me voy, no quiero escuchar más tonterías.

– ¡No osarás!

– ¡Osaré! –replicó.

Entonces vieron como una puerta a mano derecha se abría, y cómo salía Jameson por ella a grandes zancadas, con la cara y la cabeza rojas; casi parecía un globo. Una vez llegó a donde estaban se plantó frente a ellos y los miró de arriba a abajo.

– ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –preguntó.

Una chica semidesnuda y en tacones, y los hermanos Ij. Britannia totalmente mojados.

– ¡Qué diablos! No importa. Lo siento chicos, pero tenemos que irnos. Despedíos de vuestro hermano, debemos partir ya.

– El acuerdo era hasta las ocho, hora en la que me iría –dijo Dante.

– Lo siento chico, pero... ¿Estás oyendo a tu abuelo? No pienso consentir que ellos, que están bajo mi tutela, pasen ni un segundo más en esta casa. Vamos, Mark, ya te cambiarás en la limusina.

– ¡No es justo! –espetó, y todo el mundo se volvió hacia él.

– ¿Has oído a tu abuelo? Dime si lo has oído. No pienso consentir que se queden un minuto más aquí. Tú eres el primero que debería saber que es por su bien.

– Pero... –profirió la hija del barón.

– Querida Yúlia, me temo que tú no tienes vela en este entierro.

Cogió de la mano a los dos pequeños, y prácticamente a rastras se los llevó fuera de allí. Se despidieron de su hermano, inmóvil en la entrada, con las manos. A Valentina incluso se le escapó alguna lágrima.

Los vio subir a la limusina, aparcada justo donde la habían dejado, pasar la verja y desaparecer. En esos momentos sintió una rabia inmesurable. No contra Jameson, ni mucho menos, sino contra su abuelo. ¿Sus sospechas serían ciertas? ¿Realmente el ex-marqués estaba afiliado a la Real Orden de Caballería?

– Señor Dante, debemos irnos ahora mismo –avisó Sebastian Krit desde algún lugar cercano.

Hizo oídos sordos. Dejó a las dos chicas y tras salir de su asombro caminó hasta la puerta, aún abierta. Andrew Nielsen le salió al paso con expresión indiferente y lo miró agachando la cabeza, lo que él reconoció como un claro gesto intimidatorio.

– Lo siento Alteza, pero me temo que no puede pasar –comunicó.

Le miró con arrogancia, directamente a los ojos. Nielsen mantenía, con sus ojos marrones casi verdosos, su posición. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Dante cambiaron de color café a un negro.

– Apártate –dijo simplemente.

– No puedo.

Fue entonces cuando se sumó otro aditivo: sus ojos empezaron a brillar con la determinación de aquél que no duda en utilizar todos los recursos a su alcance.

Ina era la segunda vez que había aquél fenómeno tan extraño: la primera vez que vio a Dante, justo en el instante en el que le dijo que no quería que fuese su guardaespaldas por primera vez, pasó lo mismo; sus ojos se volvieron verdes. Y ahora... eran negros, como dos pozos infinitos.

– No era una petición. Era una orden.

– Dante por favor –susurró Ina.

Por segunda vez en muy poco tiempo, no escuchó lo que le dijeron y avanzó un par de pasos. Chocó con el jefe de seguridad y allí se paró, entonces, le volvió a lanzar otra mirada desafiante.

No era agradable para Nielsen utilizar la violencia, pero su trabajo era hacer todo lo que el ex-marqués le pedía por lo que si debía utilizarla la utilizaría, fueran cuales fueran sus consecuencias. Lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Dante sonrió como un lobo.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Su Alteza?

La voz de barítono de Sebastian retumbó en toda la estancia. Se acercó a pasos cortos por detrás al príncipe, y le colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Luego miró a Nielsen con la misma intensidad que el adolescente. En esa ocasión fue el jefe de seguridad el que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para que sus miradas se encontrasen ya que Bastian el mayordomo era todo un gigante: medía más de dos metros y le sacaba una cabeza.

– No ocurre nada, Bastian. Simplemente quería acercarme a mi abuelo, para decirle adiós.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

– He metido todo su equipaje en el transporte, Su Alteza. ¿Le parece que partamos ya?

– Ningún problema. ¿A qué hora llegaremos a Alighieri?

– Supongo que a la hora de la merienda.

– Fantástico.

XXX

El segundo informe era muchísimo más largo que el del jóven príncipe (trescientas páginas en folios DIN A4 sin contar fotografías), y con muchas más fotos: sesenta y seis. Estaba dividido en seis apartados bien diferenciados:

Ideología del grupo terrorista.

Sucesos inmediatos al fin de la Gran Guerra.

Posibles recursos y suministradores.

Kanon Maldini (tomado del informe de Nagisa Chiba).

Otros posibles miembros.

Delitos hasta la fecha.

Todos de por sí eran interesantes, pero cuyo contenido sorprendió más a Lelouch fue el del punto tres en donde se daban nombres y apellidos de posibles aliados, incluyendo al ex-marqués de Berswick, al ex-conde de Rosenkreuz e incluso a Cornelia li. Britannia.

– ¡Vaya! Tenías razón: la vida de ese tal Dante sí que ha sido interesante –exclamó CC, que estaba tumbada cabeza abajo en el sofá.

– Pues espera a leerte el de la R.O.C. ¿Sabes que Cornelia es una posible sospechosa de formar parte de ellos? Temo que Suzaku haya convertido este asunto en una caza de brujas.

– Caza de brujas lo que quieres hacer tú: montar un ejército solo para combatirlos. ¿No va esto en contra de la recién firmada Carta Sigma?

Lamperouge se rascó la barbilla dubitativo y sacudió la cabeza de arriba a bajo un par de veces.

– ¿Desde cuando conoces tú los tratados de la Carta?

– Últimamente están hablando de ella a todas horas en la tele. Una aprende.

– No, si ya veo, ya.

XXX

Mientras Dante acababa de cargar algunos trastos que se le había olvidado meter el maletero le dio tiempo suficiente como para cambiarse de ropa en el cuarto de la hija de Nanjo. Ahora llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas Converse de color azul oscuro.

Se rascó el pelo, todavía húmedo y suelto, mientras observaba a la parejita despedirse con abrazos y muchos besos en las mejillas.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pues iba a pedirle a Dante una cosa que le daba mucha vergüenza pedir, y que no le había pedido nunca a nadie. Era una frase, más bien una pregunta, que a partir de ese momento esperaba repetir muchas veces en su vida.

XXX

– Vuelve pronto –pidió la castaña, aún con el vestido, y le dio otro fuerte abrazo al príncipe.

– Lo haré –prometió.

Le estrechó la mano a su padre, y se montó en el coche, al lado de Ina que como a la ida llevaba a la Akino-Tsubarai en el regazo.

– ¿Dante, te acuerdas de lo que te he dicho antes? –comenzó– Eso de que quería pedirte una cosa... que me daba vergüenza pedirte.

– Sea lo que sea lo que quieras te lo concederé, porque estoy en deuda. Desde un yate hasta... hasta quedarte en Alighieri. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a pedir, no?

– ¿Quedarme en Alighieri?

Agachó la cabeza, el momento de la verdad había llegado.

– No. No era eso lo que quería pedirte.

– ¿Y qué era, pues? –se estaba impacientando, el suspense lo mataba.

– Quería pedirte... que fueses mi...

– ¿Tu...? No me digas que...

– Amigo. Quiero que seas mi amigo.

No tuvo siquiera que pensarse la respuesta.

– Eso está hecho.

– Aunque sólo sea por lo que queda de hoy y mañana habré hecho un amigo fuera de la Fábrica.

No entendió lo de la Fábrica, pero tampoco le dio importancia y lo dejó correr; total... Ahora era él el que iba a hacer una pregunta, quizá dos.

– ¿Aún querrías quedarte con el ex-conde, con Bastian y conmigo en Alighieri?

– Con todos. Claro que sí. Pero...

– Entonces no hay problema –sentenció–. Ahora mismo llamaré a Virgil y le diré que te quedas. ¿Qué te parece?

– ¡Genial!

Supo que debía contenerse, que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien y que se arrepentiría, pero... no pudo aguantarse. Le dio un efusivo abrazo al chico, uno como nunca le había dado a nadie. ¡Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida! Y no por el lujo, sino porque había hecho, por primera vez, un amigo. Recordaría ese día por siempre.

– Otra pregunta –interrumpió Dante el momento– . ¿Cuántos pares de Converse tienes?

* * *

**N.A. **Siento haber tardado una semana de más en actualizar, pero tranquilos, tengo excusa: el jueves anterior se me borró por culpa del dichoso Office buena parte de éste capítulo, parte del documento en el que tenía la línea argumental definida y el capítulo diez al completo, por lo que prácticamente he tenido que volver a escribirlos. El capítulo diez se publicará aún con una semana de retraso, aunque intentaré que no sea así por los medios que pueda. ¡Gracias, una vez más, por seguirme y comentar! ¡Saludos; y de nuevo gracias por leer!


	11. El secuestro

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Diez: El secuestro.**

"Los jóvenes de hoy aman el lujo, desprecian la autoridad y tiranizan a sus maestros". Así opinaba Sócrates hace dos mil cuatrocientos años. ¿Tendría razón?

Probablemente si levantara la cabeza y viera en lo que se ha convertido la sociedad a la que él aportó tanto, volvería a rogar a los atenienses que acabaran con su vida.

– _Un cigarrito y un trago a la botella de dos litros de Coca-Cola a la hora del desayuno_ –leyó Henry de su cuaderno.

– Señor Hess, ¿seguro que entendió el ejercicio que les pedí hacer en casa? –Preguntó la profesora con aire confundido.

– "_Di qué dos cosas echarías de menos en una isla desierta_" –repitió el enunciado del ejercicio que debían haber realizado en casa para la asignatura de Español–. Creo que he contestado lo que me han pedido, maestra. Sin tabaco y Coca-Cola no soy persona.

La mujer, que era increíblemente parecida a un sapo cogió el boli rojo de la desgracia y dibujó una triste carita llorosa en la casilla destinada a las valoraciones de éste desdichado alumno. Henry Hess era, con diferencia, el alumno más estrafalario de cuantos estaban matriculados en el St. Mary. Era bromista a más no poder, descarado sin igual y un holgazán de la vieja escuela que lograba pasar de curso por muy poco cada año; lo que se dice un pieza.

– Vale. Pasemos al señor Brighella. _Señor Brighella: ¿Cuales serían las cosas que más echaría usted de menos en una isla desierta?_

El castaño se apartó el flequillo de la cara y bajó la vista a la libreta de Español, que además utilizaba para Matemáticas, Biología, Historia, Arte, Literatura, Física y Química.

– _Las dos cosas que más echaría de menos en una isla desierta serían mis hermanos pequeños – _contestó sin la más mínima emoción.

Mercy murmuró algo a la chica rubia de al lado, Maria, y ésta se rió en voz baja. Dante nunca les había hablado de que tuviera ningún hermano, por eso estaba un poco sorprendida de esa respuesta. A decir verdad, nunca les había hablado de ningún miembro de su familia ni nada así. El joven había sido muy prudente procurando no dar ningún dato sobre ningún pariente suyo, ya que un mínimo desliz supondría el más grande de los desastres.

– _Muy bien señor Brighella_, veo que usted sí que ha prestado atención a mis clases y que se preocupa por aprenderse la gramática y el vocabulario; lástima que su amigo no. Señorita Blue, ahora usted, ya que tiene tantas ganas de hablar; ejercicio veintitrés.

Henry, al igual que había hecho su hermana momentos antes, amortiguó una risa, acto por el que se ganó una mirada iracunda de la profesora con cara de sapo. Las miradas de Dante comparadas con las de ella no pasaban de amistosas. Era algo increíble: si las miradas mataran, ella daría clase a cuerpos en descomposición.

XXX

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Dante e Ina fueron a visitar a la madre y al abuelo del primero en Eneida. Durante todo ese tiempo los asesinatos no cesaron, mas al contrario aumentaron. La pizarra de la unidad de Nagisa ya estaba muchísimo más llena que cuando empezaron con el caso, casi a rebosar. Dentro de muy poco tiempo haría falta que Volkova armara otra con las nuevas pistas que habían logrado recolectar.

– Hay innumerables razones para no dar respaldo a la teoría de que el asesino es un sicario profesional –dijo a sus compañeros apuntado con un láser al panel repleto de fotografías y documentos.

– ¿Y cuales son? –preguntó Kadogawa– Creo que está bastante claro que no estamos tratando con un tío normal con una mundana escopeta. Está completamente claro que es un puto profesional.

– Si con eso quieres decir que tiene estilo, no te lo niego –repuso, y apuntó con el señalador que llevaba en la mano a una foto de un casquillo de bala–, pero deja que te exponga mi punto de vista.

– Por favor, Volkova –pidió Nagisa_._

Éste carraspeó para ganarse la atención de aquellos (o mejor dicho aquella, Elin) que no le estaban haciendo caso, y se preparó para mostrar su teoría maestra de por qué aquél hombre no era más que un involucrado en la causa.

– Razón número uno: es un asesino que sólo mata en los fines de semana. Un asesino profesional, como indica su nombre, tiene el matar por oficio. ¿Qué sicario se dedica sólo a asesinar en fines de semana, cuando no hay trabajo o clases? Razón número dos: no usa balas adecuadas para las misiones. Un asesino de verdad, profesional como decís algunos, utiliza munición fina o sofisticada, o dicho de otro modo: fácil de adquirir, que mate rápido y que no lesione mucho el cuerpo del blanco. Éste tipo utiliza para sus trabajos munición blanda que, literalmente, revienta el tío al que dispara, dejándolo todo perdido de sangre. Como veréis lógico, un asesino profesional, que vive de la muerte ajena, cuida bien sus espaldas para que no le pillen, y es por eso que nunca dejará un escenario lleno de sangre, tripas, órganos vitales, astillas de hueso y pedazos de cerebro tirados por tierra. Uno de los principios de ésta gente es que el escenario debe modificarse lo menos posible durante un acto: lo único que debe delatar el crimen es el cadáver del objetivo; nada más. Otro punto a mi favor –añadió después de estar un tiempo en silencio– es la fuerza empleada cuando mató a Giannino Ribera y a los otros tres decapitados cuando los sujetaba para cortarles la cabeza. Una persona sin ningún vínculo emocional no hubiera tenido problema alguno para cortarlos sin hacerles daño, pero él hizo tanta fuerza con el pulgar sobre la nuez que acabó por partirsela. Eso denota rabia y...

– Hay otros muchos datos que demuestran que sí es profesional –interrumpió Kadogawa–, como por ejemplo la arena que encontraron los científicos en todos los escenarios del crimen: con ese tipo de arena se rellenan las bolsitas que los tiradores del ejército utilizan para apoyar las armas y así apuntar mejor. Su puntería es excepcional, y sus armas denotan cierto nivel. No me irás a decir ahora que es un aficionado, ¿verdad?

– Un aficionado no –volvió a negar–, pero sí poco experimentado. Desde luego no le tiembla el pulso, pero le falta mucho por aprender. Como aquél que dice, acaba de empezar con esto.

– Hablas como un auténtico asesino a sueldo –observó Nathan O'Neill.

_¿Quién te ha dicho que no lo soy? _Torció una sonrisa, bajó la vista al suelo y se sentó en su silla, de cara al pizarrón como antes. Nagisa se puso de pie frente a todos ellos, como una profesora a punto de dar clase después de haber hecho uno de sus alumnos una exposición. Traía cara de pocos amigos.

– Acabo de recibir un mensaje importante. En él se me informa de que se ha creado un grupo de cuarenta personas destinadas a ayudarnos en la tarea de encontrar al _shooter _y a cualquier miembro de la Real Orden de Caballería. Efectivamente, nos acaban de ascender: somos la primera defensa de Britannia contra el terrorismo. Mañana mismo llegarán a la Sede. Daos cuenta que no son cualquiera, sino que han sido seleccionados a dedo por Zero. Espera que nos llevemos bien con ellos ya que al parecer colaboraremos durante mucho tiempo.

– ¿Cuáles serán exactamente sus funciones? –preguntó la hermosa sueca.

– Harán nuestro trabajo sucio: arrestos, interrogatorios... esas cosas.

– Terrorismo de estado; seguro.

– ¿Perdón, Volkova? –Alzó la voz la japonesa.

– Se ve a la legua que quieren que con ellos practiquemos el terrorismo de estado, es decir: matar, coaccionar y secuestrar a _posibles_ terroristas. Blanco y en botella...

– No siempre es leche –cortó tajante Elin–. Sólo es una unidad especial. No sé en qué te basas para asegurar esas cosas.

– Si no me equivoco, señorita Nagisa –profirió el ruso-alemán–, creo que el mensaje de Zero no acaba ahí. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de acabar de leerlo?

Desconcertada, se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y apretó los puños. Intentó aparentar confianza, pero no podía. ¿Cómo diablos sabía que ahí no acababa el comunicado, que ese mensaje tenía otra parte más peliaguda?

– Si recuerdo bien, decía algo así como "Parámetros de fuerza que debes usar: Ninguno. Estáis autorizados a todo, incluso a suprimir posibles molestias". ¿Me equivoco?

– ¿Cómo tú...?

– Lo he leído gracias al reflejo de las gafas de O'Neill.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el britannian de melena rubia desaliñada, que se subía las gafas justo en el instante en el que lo nombraron. Empezó a reír de manera socarrona y reveló:

– ¡Parece que yo no era el único al que le interesaba ese mensaje! ¿Eh, Volkova? –Se carcajeó.

– Desde luego que no. Y ahí está la prueba de que si los aceptamos vamos a meternos en un jardín que no es el nuestro.

– La unidad está bajo mi total control, Aleksander –aseguró–. Bajo mis órdenes nadie matará a nadie a no ser de que sea estrictamente necesario, y espero que no lo sea nunca, ya que no me gusta segar vidas. Bajo mi supervisión, el Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección, que es como se llama, nos ayudará a agilizar las cosas. Y mucho. ¿Alguna pregunta más?

Todos levantaron los brazos como niños, y se pasaron casi tres horas haciendo y contestando cuestiones; unas importantes y otras no tanto. A pesar de dar muchas explicaciones, a cada cual más convincente, a Volkova no le entraba en la cabeza aquello del Grupo Antiterrorista. Había estado destinado en muchos sitios, y siempre que un mando creaba un grupo destinado a reforzar otro u ocuparse del "trabajo sucio" estaba claro que eran asesinos de no terroristas, sino sospechosos de serlo. Y daba la casualidad de que todos acababan mal.

XXX

Dante se dispuso a volver solo al Castillo Alighieri cuando Mercy (como siempre) lo hizo parar para acoplarse. Parecía más ufana de lo normal. No tenía ni idea del por qué, pero tampoco le interesaba demasiado.

– Así que tienes hermanos... ¡Vaya! Nunca lo hubiera dicho. No te imagino como el típico hermano mayor que se pasa el día ayudando a sus hermanitos a hacer los deberes y protegiéndoles del peligroso mundo que les envuelve. Te veía más como hijo único, como yo –declaró.

– Bueno, en cierto modo no te equivocas, hace mucho que no los veo –reveló, no muy seguro de si aquella sinceridad le acarrearía algún futuro problema.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No vives con ellos?

– No. Ellos viven con mis padres en Pendragón, y yo aquí en casa de un familiar.

– ¿Un abuelo o algo así?

Sonrió. _Menos mal que Harpman no ha oído ésto, porque se hubiese puesto hecho una auténtica __fiera. _

– Sí, podría decirse que más o menos has acertado.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y caminó en silencio durante un ratito. Al fin, se llenó de valor e hizo la pregunta que tanto le costaba plantear. Es más, no sabía si debía plantearla.

– Dante, ¿tienes novia? –Preguntó muy cortada.

Al oír esas palabras casi se tropezó con una baldosa medio rota de la acera. _¿A qué demonios viene eso?_

– No. ¿Por qué lo dices? –Atinó a responder.

– Henry me ha dicho que sí, que es una chica con una voz muy dulce, y que pasaste todo el sábado con ella.

– Ya sabes como son los Hess: son unos completos exagerados. No tengo novia, esa chica simplemente era una amiga.

– ¿La conozco?

– Fuiste tú quien me la presento. El sábado lo pasé con Yúlia Nanjo como buenos amigos que somos.

_¡Diablos! ¡Maldito el día en que te la presenté! Aparte de ser inteligente y estar muy buena (como yo) es rica. ¿Quién diablos puede competir contra eso?_

– ¿Seguro que sólo como amigos? –Insistió.

– Sí, sólo como amigos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pareces muy interesada.

– ¡Arrogante! Que sepas que tengo novio. Y es...

– Henry me ha dicho que habéis roto. Más bien me ha dicho que él ha roto contigo porque te ibas con otros en las fiestas o tal.

– Sí, bueno. ¿Me dejas acabar? Como iba a decir... tengo novio. Es Richard Maximus. Empecé a salir con él dos días antes de acabar con Henry. Es un chico muy majo.

– Pues a mi me parece un estúpido, un gilipollas, un arrogante, un imbécil y un superficial. Además me cae muy mal.

La morena tragó saliva. _¡Glups! No me esperaba que mi estrategia para ligármelo a base de darle celos surtiera efecto tan rápido. Seguiré picándolo..._

– Si lo conocieses te caería fabulosamente –actuó.

– Si conociéndolo poco me cae mal... ¿Cómo me va a caer mejor conociéndolo más? Tú que eres buena en matemáticas deberías saber lo fácil que es de entender esa regla de proporcionalidad.

– A veces eres muy cerrado de mente. ¿No te lo habían dicho nunca? –Preguntó sin esperar respuesta.– Deberías ser más abierto a amistades.

– Sí, pero no a esas –zanjó el castaño.

Medio ahora después ya había llegado a Alighieri, en donde debía encontrarse con un invitado especial cuyo nombre Harpman había preferido guardar en secreto. A pesar de su silencio, él y los dos mayordomos ya habían hecho sus apuestas.

Ya estaba en el jardín cuando se topó con Horatio el pelirrojo, quien ayudaba al jardinero a regar los rosales mientras silbaba una alegre melodía. Le preguntó en qué lugar de la casa estaba el invitado, y si ya sabía quién era. Él negó con la cabeza.

– No, no lo sé aún, Su Alteza. Sin embargo, conozco donde está reunido con el ex-conde: en el jardín de atrás.

– Muchas gracias, Horatio.

Subió a su cuarto, dejó tirada de cualquier manera la mochila y bajó a la cocina, en donde cogió una lata de Coca-Cola; luego fue al jardín a atender a su invitado. Caminó hasta la mesa y las sillas de plástico en las que estaban sentados. Sus ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

En el lado derecho de la mesa, con un peso aproximado de setenta kilogramos y una altura de más o menos un metro ochenta... ¡El ex-conde Virgil Harpman! En el izquierdo, con un peso aproximado de ciento cincuenta kilos, una altura de dos metros diez (casi veinte) y dos brazos más anchos que el cuerpo del viejo aristócrata... ¡El invitado sorpresa!

– Es una descortesía mirar de esa manera a las personas, y de mucha más descortesía es irrumpir en una conversación sin ni siquiera saludar al personal –pronunció el invitado sorpresa con un claro acento escandinavo.

Llevaba un traje negro impecable, hecho a medida (como no podía ser de otra forma), y unos zapatos italianos relucientes, también hechos en exclusiva para sus pies. Su piel era blanca como el marfil, y sus ojos azules como un despejado cielo estival. A pesar de su altura y su peso, no estaba gordo, aunque sí muy musculado. Sus pectorales se marcaban en la camisa negra que llevaba. Parecía haber sido sacado de la mitología de las viejas Grecia y Roma.

– Siéntate, por favor, Dante.

El gigante rubio se presentó al tercer invitado nada más tocar la silla.

– Mi nombre en clave es Señor Azul y he venido para recoger las opiniones de cada uno de los miembros de la División respecto a un tema muy candente en nuestro círculo. Espero que vosotros también utilicéis vuestros nombres en clave en las reuniones para evitar problemas.

– Me parece una tontería eso de los nombres en clave, si de todas formas nos conocemos. Conozco al ex-conde, y también sé tu nombre, te llamas Jonas y eres...

– No sigas –paró el europeo, visiblemente enojado–. Los nombres en clave fueron establecidos por los miembros fundadores, como creo que comprenderás, sería inapropiado que perdiéramos esas viejas y bonitas costumbres que han hecho que la organización dure más de tres siglos. ¿No cree, Señor Morado? –Virgil Harpman asintió no muy conforme– ¿Has entendido, Señor Rojo?

Dante gruñó un casi inaudible "Sí" y preguntó al Señor Azul sobre qué debían votar aquella vez. Éste abrió su maletín y dejó sobre la mesa un par de folios amarillos, casi como de pergamino, en los que habían una serie de anotaciones hechas en su mayoría a pluma. El documento tenía el ilustrativo título de _¿Qué medidas deberían aplicarse en caso de que Lelouch estuviese vivo?_

– Escribe aquí tu opinión, debajo de las demás –señaló un trozo sin garabatear.

Harpman le tendió una pluma estilográfica plateada con detalles en oro para que escribiera lo que quisiera. Antes de eso, leyó algunas opiniones anteriores. Las había largas (Señor Marrón– "Éste sujeto de tener el geass realmente podría suponer el siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva. De su ADN y su 'don' podríamos sacar suficiente información genética como para crear nuestra propia raza sucesora, una mejorada en todos los campos y con habilidades especiales. Podría tener usos interesantes en la bioquímica, la biomecánica, la biofísica, la medicina, e incluso la zoología, puesto que...") y cortas (Señora Rosa– "Torturarlo hasta hacerlo cantar y luego matarlo"), pero todas ellas compartían algo: ningún miembro de la División había planteado el aliarse con él de ninguna forma.

Fue leyendo una a una todas las opiniones hasta llegar a la del ex-conde, que simplemente había escrito: Señor Gris– "Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas".

En esa frase encontró la inspiración necesaria para crear la suya, considerablemente más corta que ninguna otra: Señor Rojo– "Aliarnos". Pasó el papel a ras de la mesa a Jonas, quien lo miró con extrañeza y al fin asintió y lo metió de nuevo en el maletín.

– Bien, ya ha quedado clausurada la reunión –informó el anciano–, ahora supongo que podremos llamarnos por nuestros nombres. ¿Es o no es, Jonas Palmgren?

– Efectivamente, Virgil Harpman. Por cierto. Debo pedirte un favor: necesito que me alojes durante un tiempo –sonrió, y de repente su expresión se volvió de golpe amable.

Dante negó con el dedo índice de tal forma que el escandinavo no lo viera, pero el ex-conde sí. No le sirvió de nada, ya que su opinión recibió un caso omiso.

– Claro, mientras sea poco tiempo no veo ningún problema.

– Unas dos o tres semanas. No más.

– Entonces no tengo nada en contra –manifestó el viejo.

– ¡Ah! Cuando he venido, me ha abierto la puerta una jovencita muy mona de cabellos color trigo. ¿Me la podríais presentar?

Otra de las curiosidades de Jonas Palmgren era que sólo tenía dieciocho años; muy a su pesar su aspecto hacía creer que tenía mínimo cuarenta. Muchas veces cuando salía con sus amigas o bien lo confundían con el padre de alguna de ellas, o bien lo miraban con recelo, casi como si fuera un pervertido o un violador. Eso le fastidiaba mucho, ya que solo quería salir a divertirse. De tantas veces que habían llamado a la policía por él ya lo conocían y ni siquiera acudían a ver que pasaba.

– No creo que le gusten los gigantes –se mofó el chaval.

Jonas le lanzó una mirada severa, y cogió con el dedo índice y pulgar la lata de Coca-Cola que el príncipe se había estado bebiendo durante el encuentro. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para dejarla tan plana como una hoja de papel.

A pesar de que Harpman se reía, nadie dijo nada en un buen rato.

XXX

Con mucha mala fe Dante se las ingenió para que Ina y Jonas se sentaran uno al lado del otro. Lo hizo por pura diversión: era muy gracioso ver a la mestiza (que no era muy alta, más bien de estatura normal) al lado del gigante escandinavo.

Como no era de extrañar, ella se dio cuenta muy rápido de sus intenciones (sobre todo porque cada vez que el castaño levantaba la cabeza de su plato los miraba y sonreía maliciosamente). Aún así, no puso mala cara por estar la mesa dispuesta de aquella manera. Jonas era (a pesar de sus desmedidas proporciones) un chico amable, simpático, cortés y atento. Cumplía de sobra el estereotipo de que la gente grande a menudo es la más afable.

La cena fue igual a la comida sólo que al final de ella, Ina se le acercó a Ij Britannia y muy tímida le hizo una confesión.

– Llevo algo más de un mes aquí y aún no hemos salido juntos –soltó a bocajarro.

– ¿Perdón? –Preguntó muy muy sorprendido.

– Sí, ya sabes. Me gustaría conocer Forket; podríamos salir los dos este sábado y así me enseñas los lugares más famosos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo harás? ¡Me hace mucha ilusión! Jonas podría venir también, si el quiere. –Reconoció impaciente por oír un "Sí".

– Bueno... –dijo con aires meditabundos, que no eran otra cosa que ganas de hacerse el interesante– no tengo mucho que hacer este sábado. Por mí, vale. Pero Jonas sí, me ha contado que tiene un compromiso que atender en una ciudad cercana y que le llevará todo el día.

– ¡Vaya! Entonces tendremos que ir nosotros dos. Seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien.

– Mh, eso espero.

XXX

El día comenzó algo más tarde que los demás para Dante, ya que por lo visto algún gracioso le había robado el despertador, algo que nunca antes había pasado. Lo más rápido que pudo se lavó, se vistió y se arregló. Llegó al instituto con tres horas de retraso; se había perdido la primera mitad de las clases de aquél día. Jonas Palmgren... Aunque no tenía pruebas sabía que había sido él. Como si lo viese. ¿Quién otro podría haber sido? Ese gracioso de Jonas Palmgren alias "Señor Azul", como no.

– Hoy tres mala cara –le comentó Xavier en el patio.

– Pareces un tejón –se burló Henry, y Robert rió–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te funciona el despertador?

Tomó una bocanada de aire y en vez de contestar con alguna de sus ingeniosidades se limitó a suspirar pesadamente.

– Prefiero no hablar de ello.

XXX

Como ya era costumbre, a la hora de la salida Mercy le pegó un par de gritos desde atrás e hizo que se detuviese para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y así irse juntos a casa. Ese día tenía noticias que darle al chico, que por cierto no le sentarían nada bien.

– ¿Por qué has faltado las tres primeras horas? –Quiso saber.

– Me ha fallado el despertador. Cosas que pasan –le quitó importancia.

Se encogió de hombros y fue a lo que realmente le interesaba.

– Nos han mandado un trabajo en la hora de Biología. Le hemos dicho a la profesora que irías con nosotros. Espero que no te importe.

– ¿Quiénes sois "vosotros"?

Temía que le hubiesen puesto en el grupo de...

– Maria y... –contestó Mercy de manera dulce. A él oír aquél nombre le sentó tan bien como un disparo en la cara. Y si el que venía era el que él se imaginaba, aquello ya se convertiría en una auténtica tragedia.

Y...

– Richard –añadió.

Se quedó petrificado. ¿Cómo había podido tocarle ir con ese par de imbéciles? Definitivamente mataría al sueco al llegar a Alighieri. Se las iba a pagar caras y con intereses.

– Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Vienes con nosotros?

– Sí –suspiró. _¿Tengo otra opción?_

– Perfecto.

XXX

– ¡Escandinavo de los huevos! ¡Eres un hijo de...! –Gritó el joven príncipe nada más entrar por la puerta del castillo, muy furioso.

– ¡Shhh! Silencio –murmuró el gigante rubio con una manta bajo el brazo y con un ademán le indicó que entrara en el salón tras él.

Dejó la mochila por ahí tirada y lo siguió. Se encontró con la rubia echada de cualquier forma sobre el sofá y al gigante intentando acomodarla para que su sueño no se viese perturbado por ningún factor.

– Ayudame a ponerla bien. Cógela de la cabeza y apóyala en el reposabrazos –ordenó.

– ¿Así?

– Sí. Tu amiga es extraña. ¿Siempre se queda despierta hasta las nueve de la mañana? –Interrogó con curiosidad.

– Sí; ya sé que es extraña. Es más o menos como un murciélago: duerme de día y está despierta de noche –expuso.

– Sólo que mucho más guapa. A decir verdad es encantadora. No costaría nada enamorarse de ella. ¿No crees? –Agregó.

– No sabría que decirte.

_Además, nunca he estado enamorado ni quiero estarlo._

– Bueno. Venías gritándome y estabas a punto de hacerme recordar a mi madre. ¿Por qué? –Sonrió con sorna.

– ¿Que por qué? ¡Ayer cogiste mi despertador!

– ¡Shhh! Te lo cogí porque tenía que levantarme temprano.

– El caso es que yo también.

– Tenía que ir a una reunión con dos millonarios amigos de mi familia.

– ¿Y a mi qué? Esto no se va a quedar así, me voy a vengar, Jonas Palmgren. Estás advertido.

El Señor Azul rió sin darle tregua. ¡Era tan gracioso! Decía que se iba a vengar, ¿quién? ¿él?

– ¿Me estas amenazando? ¿Me estás intentando decir que eso es una amenaza?

– No. Es una promesa –y subió la escalera a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su cuarto.

XXX

Se habían jugado a piedra, papel y tijeras quién debía ir a recibir a los miembros de la G.A.P. al helipuerto de la Orden. La suerte había elegido a Aleksander y a Elin para cumplir aquella fácil (pero fastidiosa) misión de recepción.

No tardaron mucho en tocar tierra los dos helicópteros encargados de transportar a toda la tropa. Eran del mismo modelo que tiempo atrás habían sido utilizados para evacuar la Sede de los BK de Pendragón por las amenazas de Maldini de acabar con la vida de dos invitados cada hora, solo que más pequeños.

La ancha puerta del primer helicóptero se abrió, y de ella salió un hombre algo entrado en carnes con un tupido bigote blanco y un traje militar repleto de condecoraciones. También llevaba un rifle de asalto en la espalda. Se pasó una mano por la calva y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse a la altura de los dos jóvenes. Les hizo el saludo militar típico y se presentó ante ellos.

– Soy el capitán Holzinger Law, comandante del Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección; para servirles.

– Mi nombre es Elin Johanesson, y soy de la unidad de Nagisa Chiba. Éste de aquí –indicó con la mano– es mi compañero Aleksander Volkova.

Volkova torció la cabeza a modo de saludo y comprobó que cada vez eran más los muchachos que habían salido de los vehículos aéreos. Todos los miembros del grupo compartían unos rasgos comunes: todos eran hombres, todos eran altos, todos eran musculosos, y todos tenían una cara inexpresiva. Inmediatamente sus sospechas de que todo eso acabaría mal se confirmaron.

XXX

– Sólo estamos a mitad de semana y ya quiero morirme. –Con esa frase Suzaku inauguró la reunión aquél día. El trío había pasado de reunirse cada día a sólo una vez por semana. No era necesario verse tanto las caras.

Les pasó un periódico a ras de la mesa, era el _Britannian Wall. _CC intentó cogerlo, pero Lelouch se lo arrebató ya en las manos de ella y empezó a leer con interés creciente en voz alta.

– "Plataforma Por Britannia va a ir a las elecciones". –Era el titular– "Según el portavoz del partido, Dragan Farnel, "PPB irá a las elecciones del 2020, y no sólo eso, sino que las ganará".

– ¡Su candidatura llega en el momento adecuado para provocar el desastre! Imaginate, como si no hubieran ya suficientes fanáticos de la extrema derecha pululando por ahí. ¡Nos faltaba él!

– ¿Y no podemos vetarlo o algo así? –Le preguntó Lelouch muy ingenuo.

– Sería inconstitucional –explicó la bruja–, iría en contra de los tratados que tú mismo escribiste.

– No se le puede echar, es inevitable, pero... ¡No lo sé! Debemos hacer algo, debemos encontrar a un buen candidato capaz de combatirlo –dijo Suzaku Kururugi, y a continuación se quitó el casco y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

– Un organismo internacional como lo es la Federación Unida no puede entrometerse en las elecciones de un país –recordó la peliverde, decidida a poner todos los peros posibles a todas las ideas propuestas.

– ¡Y qué con eso! –Exclamó Lamperouge– Todas las piezas están ya sobre el tablero. ¡Y por Dios; nos jugamos Britannia!

XXX

– Estoy seguro de que crees mucho en Dios, pero... ¿verdad que miras antes de cruzar una calle?

– No tiene ninguna gracia –susurró, y siguió con sus rezos.

Lo hacía cada mañana. Se arrodillaba tras la cama frente a la ventana por la que entraban los primeros rayos del sol y con los dedos de las manos entrelazados empezaba a murmurar maravillas a su Creador, al que Dante veía como una divina chorrada.

– ¿Sabes que Dios es mi personaje de ficción favorito? –Insistió en sus deseos de hacerla enfadar.

– ¡Vaya! Parece que hoy te has levantado algo más estúpido de lo normal –ironizó.

– Puede.

– ¿Qué? ¿Hoy no tienes que ir al insti?

– Hoy no. Me voy a Pendragón a ver a Nana. Ya puedes ir arreglándote, tú también te vienes.

Esa noticia le alegró la mañana. ¡No todas tenían la oportunidad de conocer a la fémina más importante del mundo! La admiraba, y no sólo por su posición, sino también por lo que había tenido que luchar para llegar a ella y por cómo era. Por supuesto, no conocía la verdadera historia con Lelouch y Suzaku, pero lo poco que sabía la encantaba.

Estaba vestida con uno de sus improvisados pijamas: una (para ella) larga camiseta XL que le caía hasta los muslos y que Virgil le había birlado al chico para dársela a ella. Muchas mujeres dicen aquello de: "Si me vieras por la mañana, cambiaría tu opinión acerca de mí". La suya acerca de ella no varió. Con el cabello alborotado y sin arreglar, estaba aún mejor que maquillada, mucho más natural. El color rojo de la camiseta la favorecía.

– ¡Gracias por llevarme contigo! ¡Créeme: eres el mejor!

– Sí, claro. Pero vete arreglando ya, no puedes presentarte ante la Emperatriz con esos pelos de loca.

– ¡Ahora mismo! Por cierto, ¿iremos en avión?

– Bueno, si tú quieres ir en bicicleta... –Dijo muy sarcástico– Utilizaremos un jet propiedad de la Stona, la constructora de Harpman. Espero que no tengas miedo a las alturas.

– Claro que no.

XXX

Ya en el hangar, el aparato que tenía delante de sus narices era enorme. Recordaba vagamente a un transbordador espacial, salvo que le habían afeitado la parte superior, de manera que era completamente liso. Semejaba un cuña de titánicas proporciones. La primera impresión de Ina fue que debía estar soñando. El vehículo parecía tan apropiado para volar como un Volkswagen. Las alas prácticamente no existían. Eran dos aletas rechonchas en la parte posterior del fuselaje. Un par de timones dorsales se alzaban en la sección de popa. El resto del avión era casco (unos cincuenta metros de longitud) sin ventanas, únicamente casco.

– Doscientos cincuenta mil kilos con los depósitos llenos –comunicó Harpman, como si fuese un padre presumiendo ante sus amigos de primogénito–. Funciona con hidrógeno. El fuselaje está hecho de una matriz de titanio con fibras de carburo de silicio.

– ¿Esa cosa vuela? –preguntó Haibara.

El piloto, que estaba a su diestra, sonrió.

– Oh, claro. –Guió a Dante y a Ina para que entraran hasta el avión, Harpman no subió, él se quedaba en tierra–. Tiene un aspecto curioso, ya, pero será mejor que te acostumbres a él, jovencita. Dentro de cinco años casi todos los aviones serán así, TCAV: Transportes Civiles de Alta Velocidad. La Stona ha sido de las primeras empresas del mundo en adquirir uno con su correspondiente piloto, que soy yo.

Se sentaron en dos butacas contiguas con Ina en el lado de la ventana y Dante en el del pasillo. Poco después llegó Bastian, que había ido a aparcar la limusina en el aeropuerto y que al volver se sentó delante de la chica.

– Dime, Dante: ¿Cómo es la Emperatriz? ¿Es simpática?

– Es maravillosa. De todos mis medios hermanos, ella es la más normal.

XXX

– Dante para variar tampoco ha venido hoy ¿verdad? –preguntó el profesor de Sociales al pasar lista aquella mañana, muy seguro de la respuesta que iban a darle.

– No. Hoy creo que tenía que ir al médico –contestó Xavier Leed.

– Vaya... ¿Estará enfermo? Últimamente falta mucho –aventuró el profesor no sin cierta picardía en la voz.

– Ese lo que tiene es cuento –compartió Richard muy seguro.

_Tú sí que tienes cuento, idiota_; caviló Henry, y a continuación alguien dijo:

– Vaya al médico o no sí que falta mucho a clase. Pero sea como sea no hace novillos, ya que siempre que no ha venido le ha enseñado al día siguiente al tutor un justificante médico, así que tendrá sus motivos, digo yo –le defendió Mercy.

– ¿Y en el médico pierde toda la mañana? Como he dicho antes es todo cuento –Rick se reafirmó en su postura.

– Bueno, dejemos ya el tema y vayamos a sumergirnos en algo completamente ajeno a él. ¿Alguien podría decirme el nombre de los cuatro máximos nobles benefactores de Charles zi. Britannia? –solicitó el profesor.

Más rápida que ninguna otra, Mercy levantó el brazo siendo así la única persona en todo el salón de clases dispuesta a demostrar sus conocimientos. El profesor le dio paso con un leve movimiento de cabeza:

– Fueron el duque Jameson, el marqués de Berswick, el conde de Rosenkreuz y el conde de Maldini.

– Muy bien –halagó el profesor Joseph Stan, y presentó otra cuestión–. Ahora, ¿quién podría decirme el número de hijos de Charles zi. Britannia?

– Veinticinco, aunque no me sé los nombres de todos.

– No importa, Mercy. Como siempre sensacional –siguió con sus halagos–, te felicito. Ya podrían hacer otros lo mismo –miró a Henry que se estaba masajeando el cuello con haraganería– ¿Verdad que sí, Hess?

– Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué siempre tengo que ser yo el ejemplo de lo que podrían hacer todos?

XXX

Ina sintió emoción al pensar en la majestuosidad del vestíbulo del Palacio. Sólo la mitad del pan de oro del techo habría bastado para reflotar el Barclays. Un guardia con lanza les guió a ella, al príncipe y al mayordomo hasta un ascensor muy ornamentado de color plata.

Cuando llegaron al último piso y se dirigieron hacia el salón en el que se suponía que estaba la Emperatriz, cuatro guardias imperiales corrieron hacia ellos, con aspecto preocupado esgrimiendo sus armas. Todos ellos apuntaron con las lanzas a la rubia.

– ¿Qué hace esta espada aquí? ¿Acaso no está prohibido a los visitantes traer escolta? –Preguntó uno de ellos.

El que les acompañaba de antes dio un paso al frente y les explicó que el visitante era Dante, muy amigo de la joven. Éstos retrocedieron con expresión suspicaz y Dante sugirió a la britannian-japonesa al oído que como prueba de su buena fe dejara la katana en manos del cuerpo de seguridad. Accedió a regañadientes, ya que esa arma era su posesión más preciada (ya que de hecho era la única que tenía).

– Vayan a ver si Su Majestad está reunida con alguien –ordenó el mismo guardia de antes–. De inmediato.

– ¡Sí señor!

Uno de los guardias se dirigió corriendo a comprobar si ésta quería recibir la visita. Los demás se quedaron inmóviles. El guardia al que Ina le había dejado la katana estudió la avispa emblema del clan Akino-Tsubarai con curiosidad y la palpó con la yema del dedo índice. De la forma en la que miraba se deducía que entendía el valor de lo que tenía entre manos.

De improvisto, el soldado que había ido a ver a la Emperatriz se apareció ante ellos.

– La Emperatriz dice que le atenderá con gusto, Su Alteza. Si es tan amable de seguirme... –pidió.

Llegaron al final del largo, ancho y decorado pasillo y luego giraron la izquierda, en donde les esperaba otro aún más monumental que desembocaba en un gigantesco portón custodiado por otros dos soldados. Los cinco miembros de seguridad de antes hablaron con ellos en voz baja, y acto seguido abrieron las puertas. Dante e Ina pasaron al salón, pero Sebastian esperó fuera. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta vieron que no estaban solos: Guilford y Cornelia estaban allí también.

– Vaya, el guardia me ha dicho que podía entrar. Creo que será mejor que espere fuera. No quiero interrumpir –se excusó.

– No, no, pasa Dante. Y dile a tu amiga que pase también –solicitó la castaña.

Ésta los saludó a todos muy nerviosa con exageradas reverencias. El príncipe y ella se sentaron en un caro sofá enfrente de la segunda princesa y de su esposo. Cornelia le tendió un papel titulado _Operación Juche. _Lo leyó y con señas pidió permiso para prestárselo a la rubia; Cornelia no parecía muy conforme, pero Guilford dijo que sí sonriendo.

– Como has podido comprobar, la situación en la península de Corea es crítica. Corea del Norte está visiblemente enfadada con los sureños por haberlos denunciado al Comité Solucionador de Conflictos por hundir el buque de guerra _Cheonan._ Como estoy segura, habrás oído hablar de ello –compartió con los recién llegados.

– Sí, si no me equivoco pasó el día dieciséis y hubo cuarenta y seis muertos. Lo leí en _El Grito. _Al parecer no se encontraron pruebas de que hubiesen sido ellos.

Cuando la rubia acabó de leer, dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Guilford lo recogió y se lo guardó.

– El caso es que los norcoreanos están preparando una declaración de guerra que a todas luces van a presentar el día uno de mayo. Algunos cargos de la F.U.N. hemos tenido acceso en exclusiva a lo que sería un borrador del documento. En él se leen cosas como: "El pueblo norcoreano está preparado para reaccionar rápidamente con toda la fuerza de éste a todas las medidas agresivas, incluyendo la guerra total". –Les contó.

– Mh... quizá la pregunta sea muy estúpida, pero... las dos coreas se han desanexionado de la Federación prometiendo severas represalias contra ella. ¿No sería bueno dejar que se destruyesen ellas solas?

– Eso pensó ella al principio –dijo Guilford refiriéndose a su esposa–. Sin embargo, no todo acaba ahí. Corea del Sur cuenta con el apoyo de todo el Euro Universo. Sabemos de sobra que lo que quieren es que se maten entre ellos para luego ir y colonizarlo todo, así se asegurarían una buena posición en caso de guerra con la Federación. Los norcoreanos han pedido ayuda a China, exclusivamente a China. Y los chinos no quieren meterse en el ajo sin el respaldo de los demás miembros de la Federación, ya que se encuentran muy débiles.

– Debemos procurar o que los coreanos se reconcilien o que el E.U. no se meta en el asunto –sintentizó Nunnally.

– Pero no es tan fácil, los dos presidentes son muy belicosos. No accederán a una tregua –objetó él.

– Lo harán si encontramos al verdadero responsable del hundimiento del navío. Algunas pistas apuntan al Euro Universo, concretamente a Suecia. Su presidente, Wennerström, está preparando algo, y no sólo ahí, sino también en el continente de Oceanía. Es muy raro –manifestó Gilbert.

– Entonces la cosa está clara: demostrar que fueron los europeos y tomar represalias.

– Evidentemente, Dante. Los servicios de inteligencia ya están trabajando en ello, pero tememos que la confrontación empiece antes de que saquemos algo en claro. No suelo pedir consejo a adolescentes de catorce años en lo referente a lo bélico, he estado en tres guerras muy complicadas, pero... ¿Tienes alguna idea?

– Eso me ha ofendido, Cornelia. Supongo que podríamos hacer que confesasen de alguna forma.

– ¿Por ejemplo? –Terció Nunnally.

– Creando discordia. Dentro de poco, si no me equivoco, va a celebrarse un foro de naciones al que vendrán dos países europeos: Noruega e Irlanda. Sólo hay que comerles un poco la cabeza. No es tan difícil. Quizá el embajador de alguno de ellos cante.

– No parece mala idea –valoró Nunnally.

– Y de hecho no lo es del todo –Cornelia frunció el ceño–. Aunque de no hacerlo bien podría traernos más problemas que éxitos. Habrá que pulirla mucho, pero en un principio no es mala.

De improvisto, una melodía empezó a sonar en la estancia. Guilford se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño aparato de color rojo claro que a todas luces era un móvil de última generación. Se lo llevó a la oreja y empezó a hablar.

– ¿Ya es hora? Estoy reunido con Su... ¿Qué? ¿Que no se puede aplazar más? … Entiendo, entiendo.

– ¿Quién es? –gruñó la pelimorada. Nunnally sonrió.

Guilford tapó el auricular y en voz muy baja para que su interlocutor no lo oyera musitó:

– Es un miembro del Comité Solucionador de Problemas. Al parecer quiere vernos ya.

– ¿Le has dicho que ahora mismo no podemos? –Replicó.

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué dice?

– Qué él no puede en otro momento.

– ¡Esto es inaudito! ¿En qué momento se ha visto él con el derecho interrumpir una charla con la Emperatriz?

– No lo sé, pero no grites, que te va a oír... –intentó tranquilizar.

– ¡Pues me da igual! ¡Que me oiga! ¡Pásame el teléfono ahora mismo, voy a hablar yo con él!

– ¡Jamás! –Exclamó, y dirigiéndose al hombre de la otra línea dijo:– Ahora mismo partimos hacia allí.

Presionó el botón rojo y Cornelia le lanzó una mirada muy dura. Su mensaje no podía estar más claro: "¿Pero qué diablos has hecho?".

– No estamos tan bien de tiempo como para ir retrasando la quedada. Hoy mismo a las cinco estaremos en su despacho, así que nos vamos. Su Majestad –se inclinó–, Su Alteza –volvió a inclinarse ante el chico– y señorita –agachó la cabeza delante de la rubia–; mucho gusto.

Cornelia se despidió con apretones de mano, refunfuñando sobre la decisión de su esposo de acudir al encuentro ese mismo día. _Desde luego... deberíamos ser nosotros quienes le exigiéramos, y no al revés._

Nada más cerrarse la puerta tras la pareja, Dante cambió su cara a una mucho más seria, decidido a contarle a la jovencísima jefa de estado el verdadero motivo de su visita. A ella su cambio facial no le pasó inadvertido, y también se puso más circunspecta.

– El ex-conde Harpman me ha pedido que te de esto –de uno de los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero sacó un pequeño papel arrugado en el que aparentemente sólo habían números muy pequeños sin ningún tipo de orden.

Ella lo tomó con cuidado e intentó descifrar el código, pero constató que el mensaje estaba muy bien oculto.

– Me he enterado de que Lloyd Asplund vendrá dentro de poco a una cena que vas a dar en el Palacio. Virgil no podrá venir, así que me ha dicho que te lo entregue a ti para que cuando llegue el momento tú se lo des a él. Los códigos de ese papel una vez descifrados revelan el nombre de cuarenta ex-nobles traidores, cuya gran mayoría conspira con la Real Orden de Caballería. Aunque no está ahí, me gustaría que le comentaras a Asplund que quizá el ex-conde de Berswick podría ser otro de esos traidores.

– ¿Tu abuelo? –Se sorprendió– ¿En qué te basas?

– Cuando fui a la Villa Imperial Eneida oí una conversación en la que intentaba convencer al duque Jameson de que se uniera a la R.O.C. en contra tuya. Creo que dados sus antecedentes sería recomendable investigarlo –y en esas palabras Ina notó un deje de rencor.

Vi Britannia meditó durante un instante antes de dar su aprobación asintiendo un par de veces con la cabeza. _Dados sus antecedentes... sí, por descontado hay que investigarlo._

– De acuerdo. Nagisa necesita sospechosos para seguir con su investigación y ese podría ser un buen hilo del que tirar. ¡Ah! ¿Sabíais que la G.A.P. se le a unido? Han pasado a ser de una unidad marginada dentro del Departamento de Delitos Violentos a un grupo de élite propiamente dicho.

– No, no sabía ni que existiera esa tal G.A.P. ¿Qué significan sus siglas? –curioseó.

– Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección. Son los mejores. Toda la cúpula de la Orden confía en ellos para acabar con esos malvados terroristas.

– Les deseo suerte –apoyó Ij. Britannia.

– Yo igual –se sumó Haibara.

Nunnally les sonrió cálidamente a los dos y empezó a hablar de cosas más triviales como, por ejemplo, cuál era el grado de amistad entre su medio-hermano y la chica que había traído a conocerla.

XXX

Holzinger Law oyó el pitido de su busca en la cafetería de la Sede, mientras se metía una cuchara repleta de sopa en la boca. Inmediatamente tragó, dejó el bártulo en el plato y prestó atención al asunto que reclamaba su atención. Era de Zero en persona, y decía:

"Secuestro. Reúnete con los demás en el polígono industrial Palermo".

Se levantó a toda prisa, dejó un par de billetes en la mesa y se fue corriendo hasta la salida más cercana.

XXX

Nagisa estaba escuchando música en la radio cuando Suzaku le contó las últimas noticias.

– Necesito que vayas urgentemente al polígono industrial Palermo. Cinco secuestradores, todos ellos de la R.O.C., han apresado a diez personas en el interior de una fábrica abandonada. Están muy bien armados y dicen que sólo dejarán a los rehenes ir si ven a Schneizel. De no acceder en una hora matarán a los rehenes y se suicidarán.

– ¿Schneizel? –Se extrañó– ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?

– No podemos hacerlo. Deberás dirigir la operación de rescate junto a Holzinger. Suerte.

– La necesitaremos –se dijo a sí misma.

XXX

Llegaron allí casi al mismo tiempo. El capitán Law salió de su coche a toda prisa, directo al de ella para abrirle la puerta en un gesto gentil que no se molestó en agradecer.

– Veinte de mis hombres han perimetrado ya la zona, el resto está por llegar. Supongo que ya te lo habrán dicho, pero se presume que tienen dos frames en su haber.

La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría en pleno invierno.

– No. No lo sabía.

– Pues ahora ya sí. Son dos modelos Sutherland viejos –informó.

– ¡Madre mía! ¡Estamos bien! ¿Tan fácil es conseguir un knightmare frame en este país para que todos los chalados tengan al menos uno? –Preguntó retóricamente.– Bueno –se serenó un poco–, ¿cuál es la distribución de tus hombres?

– Seis en frames –los señaló–, cuatro francotiradores ahí y ahí –indicó los puntos con el dedo–, y el resto bueno... aquí apuntando al almacén y manteniendo alejados a los curiosos.

– ¿Dónde está el negociador? –Inquirió.

– Me temo que no va a llegar hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos, para cuando ya no nos haga falta. ¿Le apetecería hablar a usted?

– No creo que yo sea la mejor opción para ello. No sé, usted tiene más experiencia en estos asuntos que yo –se echó un par de pasos atrás y por poco tropezó con un coche patrulla.

– Mh... ¿Cómo se lo digo, señorita? Si usted no practica, nunca tendrá experiencia. Yo no me considero un gran orador, pero en caso de que usted no pueda seguir hablando lo haré yo, y cuando sea yo el que ya no puede hablar... no habrá más remedio que pasar a la acción.

_Vaya, a ver si Volkova va a tener razón... para variar. _Hizo una mueca y preguntó por el megáfono, un knight surgido de alguna parte le dio uno. Se acercó lo más que le dejaron al almacén y sin saber muy bien qué decir, optó por presentarse. El aparato le temblaba entre las manos.

– Mi nombre es Nagisa, y soy yo quien está a cargo de la operación de rescate.

Nadie respondió. Bajó la mirada, y sin ni idea de qué hacer se miró los zapatos, muy nerviosa, y era comprensible: nunca diez vidas habían dependido directamente de ella.

Suspiró y dejó el megáfono en el capó de un coche. No esperaba ya que le respondieran cuando escuchó de unos altavoces la siguiente frase:

– No haremos daño a ninguna de estas diez personas siempre y cuando se cumpla una condición: queremos ver a Schneizel el. Britannia para comprobar que el segundo príncipe del Imperio aún vive.

En una exhalación recuperó el megáfono, e intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

– Schneizel está enfermo. No puede venir –mintió a Holzinger.

– ¿Está usted bien, Nagisa? –Se interesó el hombre.

– Creo que será mejor que le ceda a usted el mando. Traer a Schneizel es inviable. Me temo que o se encuentra otra cosa con la que negociar, o habrá que aplicar la fuerza con todas sus consecuencias.

– ¿Autoriza usted un asalto? –Quiso asegurarse– Mire que yo no...

– Lo autorizo siempre y cuando sea la última opción.

Holzinger asintió y tomó el megáfono. Habló de una forma mucho más gallarda que su compañera. Su voz transmitía seguridad en que todo aquello iba a salir bien.

– Mi nombre es Holzinger Law, capitán de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y comandante del Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección. Lamento decirles que su petición ha sido denegada; como estoy seguro que comprenderá, traer en tan poco tiempo a Su Alteza es imposible. Lamentamos mucho decírselo. Si tiene otras demandas... estamos dispuestos a negociar a cambio de la libertad de esas diez personas que tienen retenidas.

– No tenemos más peticiones. Sólo queremos ver a Schneizel.

Law se acarició la barbilla mientras murmuraba un sinfín de improperios en contra de los terroristas. Al fin y con voz clara, en un último intento de hacerles abandonar las armas, respondió:

– Ha dicho usted que lucha por Britannia... esas personas que tiene retenidas son de Britannia. ¿Qué favor le hace usted a la nación asesinando a sus compatriotas? Un país no es más que un trozo de tierra si no tiene nadie que lo habite.

– Me temo que se equivoca. Estas personas que tengo retenidas son traidores a la sangre, escoria, lacra social... basura. Le haría un favor al país. Igual que se lo he hecho acabando con esos otros veinticuatro.

Chiba y Holzinger se miraron con incredulidad. ¿Veinticuatro? Esa cifra... no, no podía ser él.

– Señorita Nagisa, ¿cuántas víctimas tenía a sus espaldas el _shooter_?

– Veintidós... si no recuerdo mal.

– Vaya, pero si nos hemos topado con _Harry _"_el Sucio_". Simplemente genial. A todas las unidades, preparados para entrar en el edificio –dijo por walkie-talkie.

– ¡Espere! Mi equipo está a punto de llegar, si se espera unos instantes... quizá alguno de ellos pueda ofrecer una solución alternativa.

– Ya pueden darse prisa en venir, porque en cinco minutos entramos con todas las consecuencias. Ese tipo es más peligroso que un mono con pistola.

XXX

Ya en el pasillo y con Sebastian, Dante consultó a la rubia qué tal le había caído su hermana y si había cumplido con sus expectativas. Ella, con ojos brillantes, asintió enérgicamente.

– Es la persona más agradable que he conocido nunca. Me da la sensación que podríamos ser grandes amigas –aventuró con esperanza.

– Ya. Bueno. Quizá otro día te presente a Kaguya Sumeragi.

– ¿Kaguya Sumeragi la Canciller de la Federación Unida de Naciones?

– Sí –afirmó.

– ¿También la conoces?

– Pues claro. Me la presentó Nana el día en el que debía haberse firmado la Carta Sigma. Creo que eso fue lo único positivo que me pasó en todo el día.

– ¿Te gusta?

Se encogió de hombros.

– Natural. Es una chica muy guapa, ¿no crees?

_Más o menos._

XXX

– ¡Wow! ¿Así que el secuestrador es el _shooter_? –Lamperouge no salía de su asombro– Si le capturamos... ¡Imagínate! Menuda suerte... el primer día que colaboran la G.A.P. y Nagisa y lo encuentran... y no sólo lo encuentran: ¡Lo acorralan!

– Bueno, no te emociones. El secuestro aún no se ha solucionado –Suzaku bajó los ojos de la pantalla del ordenador portátil y agachó la pantalla.

– Tienes razón –dijo CC–, como dijo el Señor Lobo en _Pulp Fiction _"No empecemos a chuparnos las pollas todavía".

Suzaku no le dio mayor importancia a aquella frase, por contra Lelouch la miró feliz.

No sabía por qué era: si por lo que había dicho, o por cómo lo había dicho. De todas formas, CC se asustó y puso cara de dolor de estómago mientras abrazaba con más fuerza de la normal al bueno de Cheese-kun. ¡Cuantísimo había sufrido ya ese muñeco por culpa de Vi Britannia!

XXX

– ¿Seguro que una vez esto acabe podremos escapar sin problemas, Claudio?

– Claro que sí, Marvin.

En el interior del almacén nada era lo que parecía desde fuera. El secuestro no existía, sino que era una farsa muy bien orquestada por Nina, aunque claro, ellos no lo sabían. En su lugar creían que el cerebro de toda la trama había sido Kanon Maldini, su flamante líder. La justificación para montar todo aquél espectáculo no era que otra que comprobar si Su Alteza Schneizel había sido capturado (o eliminado) por la Orden de los Caballeros Negros o si aún estaba libre. El veterano de dos guerras Marvin Nash, tercero al mando en la R.O.C. detrás de Lorenz, sería el encargado de comandarla, con la ayuda especial del tirador.

Uno de los hombres de Nash, deseoso de saber qué hora era, consultó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca. Sólo quedaban veinte minutos para que el "secuestro" acabara y todo el mundo supiese de que algo había pasado con Schneizel, el príncipe más querido en Britannia con diferencia y el sucesor natural de Charles.

XXX

– ¡_Eureka_! –exclamó el informático, y todos se volvieron hacia él.

Nathan O'Neill tardó varios segundos en creerse lo que estaba viendo en pantalla. Vía satélite había logrado burlar los cortafuegos de uno de los dos knightmares participantes en el secuestro e introducir un troyano en el sistema, dándole acceso directo al sensor Factsphere.

Pese a no poder controlar el knightmare de ninguna forma, gracias a aquello podía ver lo mismo que veía el piloto en pantalla. O lo que es lo mismo: tenía acceso directo a un visor térmico que no sólo confirmaría cuántos secuestradores y cuantos secuestrados había, sino que también podía aportar información valiosa sobre las armas que esgrimían los terroristas.

Pero claro, se encontró con algo con lo que no esperaba dar: trece, todas ellas armadas, y otro knightmare. Elin lo vio de reojo, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cogió su teléfono móvil e inmediatamente contactó con su jefa.

– ¿Elin? ¿Falta mucho para que vengáis?

– No, pero no es ese el motivo de mi llamada. El almacén; O'Neill se ha metido en el sistema de uno de los dos frames terroristas. No hay rehenes, todos son de la Real Orden de Caballería. Repito: no hay rehenes.

– ¿Estás segura?

Tapó el auricular del aparato con la mano y se volvió hacia el britannian.

– O'Neill... ¿Estás seguro de que no hay rehenes?

– Al ochenta y nueve por ciento.

Volvió a hablar con Nagisa, y una palabra de ella bastó para convencer a la japonesa.

– Sí –fue rotunda.

– De acuerdo. Venid de todas formas, quizá nos hagáis falta.

Apagó el teléfono y muy contenta miró al rubio a los ojos.

– ¡Eres un cielo, Nate! –exclamó, y en agradecimiento por su eficiente trabajo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

– Sí por _hackear _un knightmare frame obsoleto me has dado un beso no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me darías si supieras todo lo que sé hacer.

Los otros tres en el furgón (Volkova, Kadogawa y Nohara) rieron alegremente ante tal aseveración.

XXX

– ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –Bramó el piloto del frame infectado– ¡Me han colado un troyano!

– ¿Eing? –saltó Nash.

– Un sistema espía. Seguramente sepan que lo de los rehenes es una farsa. El sensor Factsphere es lo primero a lo que tienen acceso una vez extendido el virus.

– Señor Nash... se están preparando para entrar –alertó el otro piloto, consultando su pantalla– ¿Qué hacemos?

Los soldados empezaron a mirarse unos a otros con desconfianza, cogiendo con fuerza los subfusiles. Querían disimularlo para no quedar como unos cobardes ante sus compañeros de armas, pero no servía de nada: estaban despavoridos.

– ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Escapamos? –articuló un soldado que no paraba de mirar a la salida de emergencia.

Esa era la pregunta que se hacían todos excepto uno: Claudio _Harry _"_el Sucio_" Darlton. Dio un paso al frente y giró sobre los talones para ponerse delante de sus hombres. Con voz firme y clara y mirada severa declaró lo siguiente:

– No tengáis miedo. A mi orden quiero que los frames disparéis las bombas de humo y justo en ese instante os salgáis de ellos y junto con los demás empecéis a bajar por el túnel. Ni antes ni después de eso. Chico –dijo refiriéndose al piloto del frame sano–, quiero que me avises cuando esos asquerosos traidores estén a menos de cincuenta metros de nosotros. ¡Y por Dios, animad esas caras! Hemos cumplido la misión a la perfección: ha quedado demostrado que Schneizel el. Britannia ha sido neutralizado. Es triste, pero ésto nos dará fuerzas para continuar con nuestra empresa.

– Vaya, Darlton, hablas como tu padre –comentó Nash.

– Es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

El enorme Marvin sonrió.

– Estoy impaciente por sentir otra vez el fantástico olor de tripas desparramadas y sangre –le confesó a Claudio.

– Eres un sádico.

– ¡Cincuenta metros! –exclamó el chico del frame, para enseguida añadir:– ¡Cuarenta! ¡Treinta! Varias unidades de frames se están acercando. No hay ninguna aérea. ¡Veinte! ¡Diez! ¡Cinco!

– ¡Rápido! ¡Disparad esas putas bombas de humo YA! –Ordenó.

Ambos obedecieron y del interior de los frames empezó a salir una espesa neblina blancuzca. Tan sólo cinco segundos después de aquello se oyó un ruido metálico ensordecedor. Los frames de la Orden ya habían penetrado en el recinto derribando dos de las paredes.

– ¡Yo os cubro! –Gritó Darlton.

– ¡Pero señor! –Replicó uno de los hombres bajo su mando.

– ¡Pero nada, chico! –Se inmiscuyó Marvin Nash– ¡Ya le has oído, él se encarga!

XXX

Nagisa vio como la neblina empezaba a salir y por un momento creyó que había un incendio. Enseguida una piloto la sacó de dudas: aquello lo habían provocado los terroristas para así poder escapar. ¿Pero cómo? Túneles, claro. Justo en la fábrica había una boca de alcantarillado.

– Está todo lleno de niebla, de no ser por el sensor Factsphere no podríamos ni movernos. Los frames enemigos están quietos, no se mueven. Parece que los han abandonado. Esto es muy...

Ahí se cortó la conexión. El inquietante último sonido proveniente de ese knightmare fue el de un cristal rompiéndose.

– ¡Aquí Nagisa Chiba a Alfa 03, necesito saber el estado de Alfa 09!

– Aquí Alfa 03 para Nag...-

Tampoco pudo acabar la transmisión. _¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí dentro? _Holzinger estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Cada uno, por otros transmisores, intentaron comunicarse con unidades diferentes, pero ora no respondían, ora se interrumpía la conexión tras un crujido de cristales.

XXX

Volkova salió del furgón corriendo, directo hacia Nagisa para interesarse por las últimas novedades en el lugar de los hechos. Ésta se lo resumió todo muy por encima y el ruso empezó a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

– Han sido muy astutos al planear una estrategia así. Su líder es un auténtico genio. No sé quién los dirige, si Maldini u otro por encima de él, como dicen tus superiores, pero de todas formas... ¡Vaya!

– ¡Aleksander! –recriminó Elin desde atrás.

– ¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir que ha sido una muy buena jugada? Es cierto. Cuando se disipe el humo seguramente veamos a los pilotos de los frames muertos, y a una sombra corriendo entre la niebla restante, como en las películas. No sería de extrañar que el asesino hubiera cubierto a sus camaradas.

Tal como predijo, la niebla fue disipándose a causa del viento del este dejando entreverse cinco frames, tres de ellos de la Orden de los Caballeros. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba la silueta corriendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó el perímetro de seguridad y se adentró en la espesa niebla, hasta lograr que su figura se perdiera.

– ¡Volkova! –Gritaron algunos, en un intento vano de hacerlo volver.

– Si no han podido con el _shooter _los tres frames que enviamos... ¿Cómo va a poder él? –Se preguntó Holzinger.

– Está loco, pero es muy muy bueno –lo apoyó Elin.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura? –Dudó Kadogawa.

– Porque se le ve en los ojos.

– Pues vas apañada si te crees que vas a poder saber cómo son los chicos en realidad sólo por los ojos –se burló Nathan.

– Nate tiene razón. Pero... Bueno. ¿Cómo dirías que es un chico con los ojos verdes, como yo? –Preguntó Nohara.

_Muy idiota_, pensó.

XXX

Mientras corría se sacó las dos semiautomáticas de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, las amartilló y se preparó para ir de caza. El famoso _shooter_...

– Lo capturaré –se prometió.

Aún había mucha niebla, pero ya se podía ver mucho mejor que antes. Gracias a eso logró distinguir otra vez la figura del asesino a lo lejos, en las escaleras que conducían a la segunda planta. Corrió tras él, disparándole. Pareció no enterarse de los primeros tiros, pero a partir del cuarto fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien iba a por él. Un escalofrío provocado por la adrenalina le recorrió el cuerpo. ¡Aquello se iba a poner interesante!

– Lo llevas claro si crees que vas a poder conmigo –espetó Claudio al ruso.

– Transparente.

Disparó un par de veces, y el britannian notó como las dos balas le rozaban la oreja derecha. _Por poco. _Disparó un par de veces y volvió a ponerse en marcha, camino a la última planta. Aleksander no dudó ni un instante en seguirlo, y pegando tiros fue tras él.

XXX

Mercy se sentía triste. Creía que el plan de dar celos a Dante con Richard iba a surtir efecto, pero más que eso, ocurría todo lo contrario. Ella sabía que a Dante (y a todos los de su grupo) Richard le caía mal, pero no esperaba que llegara al extremo de pasar de ella sólo por estar saliendo con él. Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Richard le daba pena, ya que lo sentía enamorado, pero de todas formas él sólo era un peón en su partida de ajedrez por el corazón de Brighella, alguien prescindible. Sabía que esos pensamientos que tenía eran egoístas y mezquinos, pero se justificaba a sí misma con la idea de entablar una relación más que amistosa con el chaval de ojos color avellana. Al fin y al cabo, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale.

XXX

La persecución duró unos diez minutos, en los que subieron por escaleras, paredes e incluso tuvieron que saltar sobre maquinaria pesada. Era tipo las películas _hollywoodienses_, en donde se disparaban un montón de veces y nadie sufría ningún daño.

De pronto Claudio se detuvo y miró fijamente a Volkova a los ojos. Desde la posición en la que estaba no se le podía ver ninguna parte más del cuerpo, pero eso él no lo sabía. A esas alturas del combate le importaba una mierda que pudiera verle la cara, ya que iba a morir.

– ¡Ríndete y no saldrás herido! –Advirtió el mercenario de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

En lugar de hacer lo que le decían se sacó tranquilamente del bolso un cartucho, desechó el usado y lo puso en su lugar. Volkova apretó el gatillo, pero no tenía balas, así que hizo lo mismo que su rival con la diferencia de que muchísimo más rápido que él. El tiroteo se reanudó a una velocidad mayor a la de antes y ambos empezaron a correr para lados opuestos. A diferencia del miembro de la R.O.C. Volkova no temía por su vida; de donde venía los tiroteos así eran el pan de cada día. Estaba acostumbrado a ellos, no en vano era el segundo mejor asesino del mejor escuadrón de asesinos del mundo.

De pronto, Claudio notó algo en el hombro y se escondió tras un gran contenedor de mercancías. Notó un calor intenso, cómo algo se clavaba en su brazo y cómo la sangre caliente iba saliendo a borbotones de la herida y se deslizaba por la extremidad hacia abajo. _Esto está durando demasiado, será mejor que escape ya. A estas horas deben estar ya lo suficientemente lejos y dispersos como para hacer _boom.

– ¡Ha sido un placer batirme en duelo contra ti! ¡Ya nos veremos otro día!

El castaño no sabía por qué había dicho eso. ¿Acaso no hubiese quedado mejor algo así como "Nos veremos en el infierno"? Quizá le había obligado a decir así aquella frase su subconsciente, que en el fondo sabía que se volverían a ver las caras. Pero eso no importaba, una vez en la base tendría tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo eso y más. Salió de su escondrijo. Hurgó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y con el brazo que no le dolía se acercó la granada a la boca, con ésta le quitó la a anilla, y se preparó para lanzarla contra su contrincante. Con toda la fuerza que poseía la lanzó todo lo alta que pudo.

Dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Volkova lanzó una de las pistolas al suelo, y agarró la que le quedaba con ambas manos, para apuntar mejor. Disparó directamente contra el pecho de su contrincante, haciéndolo retroceder hasta chocarse con la pared de atrás. La granada ya se le había escapado de las manos, y en cuestión de décimas de segundo ya se oía la fortísima explosión que ambos esperaban. En muy poco tiempo las vigas del techo empezaron a derrumbarse y las paredes a caerse. La niebla había dejado paso a una enorme tormenta de polvo que lo tenía cegado. En escaso tiempo empezaron a encenderse pequeños fuegos que enseguida ya eran hogueras.

_Maldita sea... esto parecen las putas fallas de Valencia._

A partir de ahí las explosiones se sucedieron, puesto que el fuego había llegado a los combustibles. Prácticamente a gatas salió del edificio y se arrastró lo más que pudo hacia donde estaban los demás, la mascarilla de anti-gas de un bombero fue lo último que vio antes de dormirse plácidamente en el suelo.

XXX

– ¡Despierta, Volkova! –Aulló Nagisa al chico, que dormía en tranquilamente en la parte trasera de un coche patrulla.

– ¿Pero qué...?

– Eso digo yo... ¿Pero en qué estabas pensando para entrar ahí, inconsciente? ¡Desde luego...! Medallas tendrás, pero conocimiento ninguno, es que...

El rubio se frotó la frente y luego el pelo con la mano, al mirarla la vio llena de cenizas; no se esperaba otra cosa. La cabeza le dolía a horrores, igual que todas las demás partes de su cuerpo. Era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Eso sí, debía reconocer que su contrincante era digno, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarle. Si hubiese estado en la Fábrica fácilmente hubiese alcanzado el grado veinte.

– ¿Cómo ha ido el duelo? –Fue por lo que se interesó O'Neill.

– Movidillo. He reventado una granada al vuelo y el he dado un par de veces: en el brazo y en el pecho.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

– Estás bromeando, ¿no? –cuestionó Elin.

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro unas pocas veces.

– Yo nunca bromeo.

– Entonces... ¿has arriesgado tu vida sólo por acabar con la del _shooter_?

– ¿No es ese mi trabajo?

_Ahora pertenezco a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, ellos son mis amos y debo contentar a su líder, ese tal Zero. Si para contentar a Zero debo morir, lo haré con gusto. Para eso he nacido y he recibido tanta instrucción._

El rubio se reincorporó un poco y entro los huecos que dejaban las cabezas de sus compañeros de unidad vislumbró tierra.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

– En un descampado –resolvió Kadogawa.

– ¿A cuantos kilómetros de la fábrica?

– Dos, dos y medio si acaso... el humo se estaba extendiendo, no podíamos quedarnos todos allí.

– Bien. ¿Desde aquí se puede ver?

– Claro –afirmó Elin.

– ¿Ya han reventado toda la carga que llevaban?

– ¿Perdón?

Un estruendo como nunca habían oído anteriormente les penetró los tímpanos. La nube de humo y polvo de la fábrica había aumentado muchísimo y la fábrica... la fábrica ya no estaba. Y tampoco estaban las fábricas de alrededor, ni las casas, ni los frames...Todos se giraron hacia el ruso.

– ¿Veis? A eso me refería –y volvió a desmayarse.

XXX

– Este año los _Cowboys _ganarán la liga, ya verás...

– Para nada, los _Reds _la tienen en el bolsillo. Tienen el mejor equipo que se ha visto en años –replicó CC al japonés.

El teléfono de sobremesa de Zero empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que una lucecita roja se iluminaba.

– Vaya, parece que es importante.

Lo descolgó y se lo llevó a la oreja. Estuvo así durante algo más de cinco minutos, sin soltar una sola palabra hasta al final, cuando dijo: "De acuerdo, llama a Ohgi". Colgó el auricular, y Lelouch le preguntó el porqué de su cara. De repente se había quedado pálido como la cera.

– Lelouch, ¿te acuerdas del secuestro este en el que ha intervenido el G.A.P.?

– Claro que sí, sólo ha pasado una hora desde que hablamos de ello. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ha pasado algo a algún rehén?

Negó.

– No había rehenes. Hemos descubierto que era una farsa.

– ¡Caramba! ¡Buen trabajo, y antes de la hora! –Constató, mirando su reloj de pulsera– ¿Has felicitado a la G.A.P, no?

– No.

– ¿Por qué? –Se sorprendió.

– Porque están muertos.

* * *

**N.A. **¡Y aquí se acaba el capítulo número diez: _El secuestro_! Espero que les haya gustado, y perdón otra vez por el retraso (vaya, me parece que de ahora en adelante voy a repetir mucho esa frase). Mh...

¿Habrá sobrevivido Claudio Darlton a los disparos de Volkova y al incendio? ¿Cuales eran los verdaderos propósitos de la R.O.C. al provocar ese infierno en la fábrica abandonada? ¿Conseguirá Nate ligarse a Elin? ¿La táctica de Mercy surtira efecto en Dante? Y la bonus question...: ¿Qué pasaría si el video de Volkova y Darlton luchando se hiciese famoso en Internet? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo: _The real gunslingers._

PD: Sí, a simple vista la pregunta bonus no tiene nada de importancia o no parece muy real, pero creedme, gracias a YouTube van a pasar un montón de cosas relacionadas con Dante, Volkova, Darlton, Harpman, Ina, Elin, Nielsen y un personaje muy especial que estoy preparando... ¡Si quieren saber más solo tienen que seguir leyendo el fic!

Gracias por leer, y por favor: ¡Comenten!


	12. The real gunslinger

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe.**

**Juego Número Once: _The real gunslinger._**

Como tenía por costumbre desde hacía algunos meses, Mao había ido a pasar la tarde al diminuto apartamento de Nina para así enterarse de sus planes futuros y arreglar un poco el pesebre en el que vivía, porque estaba hecho un asco. Habían transcurrido ya tres días desde el incidente en la fábrica abandonada pero en los telediarios aún se hablaba de ello; era el tema de moda. Pusiese el peligrís la cadena que pusiese estaban hablando de la explosión, del agujero en el suelo dejado por ésta y de la brillantez y la crueldad de Maldini y sus hombres a la hora de elaborar el plan.

– Eres una persona inteligente, Nina Einstein. Ni el mismísimo Lelouch podría haberlo hecho mejor.

– No me hagas reír –pidió con una sonrisa lobuna en los labios–. Estoy segura de que sí hubiera podido, de todas formas cada uno tiene su estilo.

El inmortal se cruzó de brazos y asintió, pensativo.

– ¿Cómo justificaste a los demás hombres de Maldini el haber convertido a esos soldados en bombas humanas?

– De ninguna forma. No saben que los hice explotar en las alcantarillas a todos excepto a Claudio y a Nash; ellos me son útiles. A Marvin se le puede exprimir mucho, es un hombre capaz de dar mucho juego. Y Claudio... bueno, ya sabes. Es nuestro _assasin_.

XXX

Desde aquél fatídico día Nunnally y las personalidades más importantes relacionadas con ella (Cornelia, Guilford, Zero, Xing-ke, Ohgi...) se habían visto obligados a dar mil y una entrevistas a televisiones, revistas y otros medios con el fin de mantener tranquila a la población de sus respectivos países.

Ya no se acordaban de cuantas veces habían pronunciado la frase de: "No; estoy seguro/a de que esto no volverá a pasar." Seguramente más de mil. El atentado había provocado un estado de psicosis general en la población los primeros días, pero gracias a Dios todo se iba calmando poco a poco.

Dragan Farnel había aprovechado, por supuesto, ese estado para hacer campaña de cara a las elecciones, prometiendo que si salía ganando Britannia volvería "a ser la misma de antes" y que "los odiosos terroristas de Maldini" serían "ajusticiados conforme la ley". Sin embargo, esa no fue su frase más polémica, sino que fue ésta: "El Mundo se merece ser Britannia".

– ¿Has leído lo que dice este imbécil? "El Mundo se merece ser Britannia". Acaba de terminar una guerra y ya quiere crear otra –opinó Kallen Kouzuki.

– Desde luego es un ignorante –la apoyó Toudou–, seguro que si sale elegido volverá a la política de Charles. No sé como no le han prohibido presentarse a las elecciones generales. Está muy claro que por mucho que digan sobre la R.O.C. apoyan incondicionalmente su forma de actuar.

El tercer contertulio, que era Ohgi, se mostró un poco más comedido.

– No deberías ser tan desconfiado, Kyoshiro. No por tener las mismas ideas que ellos resulta que apoyen al terrorismo. Convendría que tuvieses fe en la nueva democracia de Britannia. Al fin y al cabo la hemos instaurado nosotros.

XXX

El sábado había llegado, y con él el gran día de la visita guiada por Forket.

Horatio se ofreció voluntario repetidas veces para llevarlos de paseo con el coche a los lugares más emblemáticos, pero Ina declinó la oferta. No estaba en contra de que los acompañara, ya que el enjuto mayordomo le caía condenadamente bien, pero no quería visitar la ciudad de esa forma. Quería hacerlo caminando para empaparse mejor de la cultura de los britannians. Y así se lo dijo: "Si quieres venir no hay problema, Horatio, pero sin coche", y así le replicó él: "¿Sin coche? Antes muerto."

Había diseñado un planing perfecto (desde el punto de vista de Dante, inútil) para visitar cada uno de los lugares importantes de Forket en un día, empezando por el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo y terminando en la Catedral de San Patrick, pasando por otros muchos sitios como la Fuente O'Brian y el Monumento a los Caídos.

– Debe ser curioso ir andando por la calle un día normal y encontrarte con tantas referencias a tu familia, ¿no? –Le preguntó ella de repente, mientras hacían cola para acceder al museo.

– Más que curioso es agobiante, igual que esta cola. Si me hubiese traído el anillo imperial ahora mismo ya estaríamos dentro. Hace un calor asfixiante.

– Hemos venido a pasear como dos personas normales. Incluso yo me he dejado en el castillo mi espada.

Resopló de manera exagerada, para hacer aún más evidente su cansancio, y añadió:

– Sí, claro. Odio ser normal.

– ¿Pero no odiabas también ser un príncipe? –Le dijo al oído, para que los demás visitantes no la oyeran.

– Ya, me gustaría ser un plebeyo, pero un plebeyo con poder. ¿Te imaginas? El bajista de una banda famosa, un empresario de éxito o un renombrado fotógrafo de Playboy. Todo eso sería genial.

– Vives en el país de los sueños ¿eh? En esa lista sólo falta astronauta. Por cierto, ¿cuánto crees que valdrá la entrada?

– Quince dólares, lo pone ahí –señaló un cartel con la tabla de precios.

– ¿Cuánto dinero te has traído, Dante?

– De sobra, como siempre –tranquilizó con una sonrisita pícara.

XXX

Por primera vez desde la explosión de la fábrica abandonada se reunieron en una misma sala Nagisa, Holzinger, Nathan, Trybe, Elin y Kato. A Aleksander también le hubiese gustado asistir, pero dado como se encontraba no era muy recomendable sacarlo del hospital para cosas como esa.

– Estamos de mierda hasta las orejas –proclamó Nath nada más entrar.

– Ni que lo digas –otorgó Kato, que iba tras él.

Los dos se sentaron alrededor de la nueva mesa del despacho, muchísimo más grande que la anterior. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás con expresiones similares a las suyas. La más escuchada fue esa de "Estamos jodidos". Nagisa, en cambio, entró silenciosa como una gata y fue la primera en hablar sin emplear malas palabras:

– Bien, nuestras sospechas han sido acertadas según el ingeniero hidráulico encargado de explicar la explosión en el alcantarillado. Y es que al parecer no fue una explosión, sino trece diferentes. Todos los que estaban en la fábrica fingiendo el secuestro, excepto dos, llevaban una cantidad alta de dinamita que se detonó a distancia cuando cada uno llegó al punto programado de antemano. Probablemente ni ellos mismos conocían lo que llevaban encima.

– ¿Se sabe quienes fueron los que se salvaron? –Quiso averiguar Kadogawa.

– Sí. Uno de ellos fue Marvin, Marvin nada más; uno de los lugartenientes de Maldini. El otro fue el _shooter. _Efectivamente, como dijo Aleksander el _shooter_ estaba ahí.

– ¿Por qué Maldini quiso arriesgar a su super-asesino involucrándolo en algo así? –Preguntó Kato.

– Quizá no lo necesitan o sabe demasiado –barajó Nathan.

– No lo sabemos todavía –interrumpió Holzinger–, pero seguro que no es por lo primero que has dicho; la segunda opción se acerca más a lo que barajan los Servicios de Inteligencia, pero tampoco se ha confirmado.

– Pues yo creo que... –replicó la voz de alguien, y acto seguido empezó la bulla.

Se pasaron barajando hipótesis algo más de media hora, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión final. Las teorías eran diversas y variadas, pero todas ellas compartían algo: eran infundadas. Siempre estaban encabezadas por las repetitivas palabras "creo que...", "quizá...", "a lo mejor..." y "puede que..." que irritaban a Nagisa más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo. Por cada pregunta que creían tener respondida debían contestar a dos más. ¿Qué hacía el _super shooter _en el lugar de los hechos? ¿Quién es ese tal Marvin? ¿Sabían los soldados que iban a hacerles explotar? ¿Había alguien más en el alcantarillado?

Había tal guirigay en la sala que uno no podía ni oír las opiniones del vecino ya que las discusiones, casi siempre de punta a punta de la mesa, obligaban a los contertulios a desgarrar sus gargantas en gritos animales. Por esa y otras razones la mente de Elin ya hacía mucho que había volado de la Sede rumbo hacia otro sitio: el hospital en el que estaba ingresado Volkova, que aunque ellos no lo supiesen, era segundo en el ranking de mejores asesinos del mundo, con más de cuatrocientos objetivos eliminados y quinientas doce muertes a sus espaldas.

Decidió que al acabar la charla iría a visitarle sin falta ya que de todos los que integraban su unidad ella era la única que no había ido a visitarlo todavía. Incluso Kadogawa, con quien siempre estaba discutiendo, había ido a interesarse por su estado; pero ella no. Se sentía demasiado cobarde como para ir a verlo. No sabría qué decirle ni como actuar. Pero eso ya daba igual, se había decidido y se lo había prometido mentalmente. La palabra de Elin Johanesson era inquebrantable, aunque no se oyese.

XXX

– Corea del Sur ha encargado a Alemania un pedido de más de cincuenta mil frames. Todo indica que se están preparando, definitivamente, para una inminente guerra con sus vecinos del Norte –informó Cornelia a sus compañeros de mesa: Guilford, Ohgi y Xingke.

– Corea del Norte es uno de los países más militarizados del mundo, más aún que Britannia, Israel o la propia China. Tienen cincuenta militares por cada mil ciudadanos y un ejército de más de un millón de soldados, sin contar los cinco millones en la reserva. Quizá no debamos confiar plenamente en que van a perder la guerra –replicó Li.

– Por mucho ejército que tengan, los europeos se los van a comer con patatas. Si se llegan a hacer con la península tu país será un blanco muy fácil, Li. No me puedo creer que tan pronto, después de lo de Lelouch, vayamos a ver otra guerra –explicó Ohgi.

– El caso es que debemos hacer que Europa deje de apoyarlos. ¿Cómo? Echad un ojo a las carpetas que tenéis delante –retomó la princesa.

Todos bajaron la vista a la mesa y abrieron los dossiers de tapas marrones por la primera página. Se leyeron las veinte hojas en algo menos de diez minutos.

– Aquí dice que se intentará romper al Euro Universo desde dentro. Vale. ¿Pero de qué manera? Son como una piña. Los presidentes de todos los países miembros se reúnen cada muy pocos días sin falta, confían los unos en los otros. Comparten modelo de economía, Servicios de Inteligencia, policía, ejército e incluso moneda. Ésto no va a ser nada fácil. Tienen más en común que la propia Federación, por no hablar de que se está encontrando sakuradite en grandes cantidades en los Pirineos y los Alpes. Se van a hacer de oro.

– Estimado Li, ¿acaso hay alguna cosa importante en este mundo que no sea difícil de realizar?

– Por muy difícil que sea, como bien dice Cornelia, es necesario. En un decenio, quizá menos, si se ven fuertes, podrían atacar a tu país, con lo que la Federación se vería obligada a meterse. Si esto sale bien la posible Segunda Guerra Mundial no tendrá lugar nunca. Hay que implicarse al máximo –añadió Guilford–. En caso de que la táctica no funcione la lucha sería inevitable.

– Sólo por curiosidad, ¿quién ha sugerido la táctica esa de sembrar discordia? A esa conclusión podría haber llegado hasta un niño de cinco años, ¿por qué no nos dimos cuenta nosotros antes? –arguyó Ohgi ligeramente frustrado.

– Mi hermano –le respondió la pelimorada.

– ¿Schneizel? –Espetó Ohgi, y la princesa negó– ¿Odysseus? –Volvió a negar– ¿Entonces... quién?

– No lo conoceréis, pero se llama Durante.

XXX

– ¡Dios! ¡Ésto es insufrible! ¡Otra vez Mary no!–Exclamó Ij Britannia al ver que había recibido un nuevo SMS de una tal S. Mary.

– ¡Shh! ¡Silencio! –Pidió Ina, puesto que media docena de visitantes les miraban con ira. Y no era para menos, estaban delante del cuadro de una Virgen.

– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó con ellos.

– Vaya, una tal Mary, tú nunca paras, ¿eh? –comentó ella de puntillas, intentando ver el mensaje que le habían mandado al chico por encima de su hombro.

– No es ninguna chica llamada Mary sino un mensaje del instituto St. Mary. A tres meses de que se acabe el curso me mandan un mensaje diciéndome que el club en el que estaba se ha clausurado y que el lunes tengo que elegir nueva opción.

– ¿En qué club estabas?

– En el de debate.

– ¿Y por qué lo han cerrado?

– Porque en un club tienen que haber mínimo diez personas. Uno que venía con nosotros de segundo año se ha mudado al extranjero y como estoy seguro que has deducido, ahora somos sólo nueve.

– ¿Y ya tienes pensado a qué club vas a unirte ahora?

– No –se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta roja–. Hay muchos: el de literatura, el de música, el de historia, el de francés, el de baile, el de teatro, el de fútbol, el de rugby, el de natación, el de tenis, el de baloncesto, el de química...

– No te gusta ninguno, ¿verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo has deducido?

– Empezamos a conocernos –ironizó.

– Pfff... no sé qué hacer.

– De momento, deberías gozar de los cuadros de Clovis.

– ¿Me queda otra?

Avanzaron un par de pasos y se encontraron con un lienzo sobre el que estaba pintado un ser rojo oscuro suspendido en el aire con pose majestuosa. Su bazo derecho era de color gris, ligeramente más grande que el izquierdo; semejaba una garra.

– Éste cuadro es nuevo. ¿Reconoces el dibujo? –Preguntó a la chica.

– Para nada. Parece Samus, de _Metroid_.

– Es un knightmare, el Guren, de Kallen Kouzuki –reveló el castaño con una amplia sonrisa en los labios típica de aquél que sabe más que el que tiene al lado–. Dentro de poco van a abrir una sala sólo para cuadros relacionados con Lelouch, la Orden, la Federación y todo eso. Como no podía ser de otra manera, se llamará _Área Clovis la Britannia_, que fue la prima _víctima _–exageró mucho la palabra "víctima"– de Zero.

– Sí, "víctima" –entrecomilló ella con lo dedos.

XXX

– "¿Nunca has pensado qué podríamos haber sido tú y yo si no fuésemos tú y yo?" Preguntó el hombre joven que salía en televisión.

Se produjo un interminable momento de silencio en el que la chica frente al hombre, castaña, se pensaba la respuesta que le iba a dar a su novio. Las manos le temblaban. Se humedeció los labios. Él tenía la mirada perdida y se puso tan nerviosa que no sabía si en alguna parte de su bien formado cuerpo encontraría el valor necesario para entablar contacto visual con su amado. Entreabrió la boca, y de sus labios, más rojos y sensuales que nunca, salieron las palabras...

– ¡Buenos días!

Esa voz tan cantarina y familiar hizo imposible para el convaleciente oír las palabras más decisivas de la mejor escena de la película que estaba viendo desde hacía dos horas. Y su cara, hermosa y resplandeciente, impidió que pudiera ver cómo acababan reaccionando los amantes del filme. Aún así, la belleza de la chica que tenía delante era mil veces más luminosa que la de todas las estrellas de Hollywood juntas.

– Vaya, has venido –dijo con aire confundido.

– ¿No esperabas que lo hiciera? –La rubia cruzó los brazos delante de sus grandes pechos y fingió ofenderse– Somos compañeros, Volkova.

– _Unus pro omnibus, omnes pro uno –_repitió el lema de los tres mosqueteros. (Uno para todos y todos para uno.)

– ¿Qué has dicho?

– Nada, que estoy muy contento de que hayas venido a hacerme una visita.

Aún así la cara del ruso-alemán seguía tan inexpresiva comos siempre, a diferencia de su emocional compañera él era como una roca.

– Mh... no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, sólo diez minutos. Aún así he pensado que te alegraría una visita. Ah, te he traído una caja de bombones –anunció, sacándosela del bolso.

– Lo siento –dijo Volkova, intentando incorporarse en la cama; de pronto oyó como el brazo que llevaba en cabestrillo hacía "crac" y empezaba a dolerle más que nunca antes–..., pero no suelo tomar dulces.

– Oh, vaya...

– De todas formas gracias por el detalle, eres muy amable.

– Ya, ya. ¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

– Mh... en un mes aproximadamente, quizá más. Si quieres saber por qué mira la carpetita que cuelga del frontal de la cama.

Se agachó un poco delante del catre y cogió la lámina plastificada con el estado del paciente. Constató que estaba totalmente hecho polvo. Cuando acabó de verla la dejó donde estaba.

"Brazo izquierdo, dedo índice derecho y siete dedos de los pies rotos. Esguinces en muñeca derecha y tobillo izquierdo. Magulladuras varias. Quemaduras de primer grado en varias partes del cuerpo".

– Has salido tocado, ¿eh? –Silbó.

– Algo, pero no es nada comparado con lo que me ha pasado en otras ocasiones. Y más tocado ha salido el _shooter_, si es que ha salido, claro.

– Eh... hablando del _shooter_...

– Espera, será mejor que te sientes. Ahí hay una silla –mostró.

Hizo caso a la recomendación de su compañero y arrastró la silla al lado de la cama de éste.

– Sigue, por favor.

– Sí. El caso es que cuando pasó eso te metiste en la fábrica abandonada desoyendo todas las órdenes que te dieron Chiba y Law. Y sin embargo no has sido suspendido de empleo y sueldo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

– Obedecía órdenes directas de Zero –respondió, no sin cierto orgullo.

– ¿Perdón? –Se escandalizó– ¿Zero te pidió que arriesgaras tu vida y entraras ahí aún sabiendo lo que estaba pasando dentro?

– Zero me ordenó que le parara los pies al _shooter. _Eso es lo que hice el otro día, si no definitivamente, sí temporalmente; estoy seguro de que no podrá matar en bastante tiempo.

– Espera, espera. A ver... ¿Arriesgaste tu vida sólo por eso? ¿Tan poco vale?

– Obedecía órdenes –justificó, aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo.

– Nadie te ordenó que hicieras eso.

– Te equivocas. De todas formas, no me apetece discutir.

– Parece que se te está olvidando que los knights no somos _kamikazes_...

– Yo no soy un knight y nunca lo he sido, ni lo seré, probablemente.

– ¿Quieres decir...?

– Yo trabajo para una empresa externa a la Orden y a la Federación. Éstos contrataron mis servicios, que son por así decirlo más "amplios" que los de un knight normal. Zero me contrató casi exclusivamente para que le parara los pies al _shooter._

– A ver si vas a ser tú el que practica ahora terrorismo de estado. ¿Eres un mercenario o algo parecido? –Bromeó.

– Más o menos, podría decirse que sí. –Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Se miraron a los ojos y se callaron, como si quisieran dejar que aquellas palabras se las llevara la brisa que entraba y salía por la ventana abierta de la habitación. La puerta del cuarto se abrió con un chasquido y sin pedir permiso entraron dos jóvenes enfermeros interinos a dejar las sábanas blancas que más tarde habría que cambiarle a Volkova encima de la mesita de noche. Lo hicieron todo con la mayor parsimonia del mundo, aprovechando la más mínima oportunidad que se les presentaba para lanzar miradas ávidas a las piernas color caramelo de la sueca, que ese día las lucía como nunca gracias a la minifalda que se había puesto. Luego se retiraron riendo y haciendo movimientos obscenos con las manos al herido simbolizando el acto sexual y desando que se lo pasara bien en él.

_Idiotas, pero buenos chicos. _Meditó Aleksander.

– No creo que debamos hablar más sobre este asunto. Es muy delicado. No puedo ni debo dar más información –reveló.

– Una sola pregunta. ¿Realmente te llamas Aleksander Volkova?

_No; simplemente es otro nombre en clave. Aún así... tú me has conocido como Aleksander, por lo que para ti es un nombre más, un nombre corriente al fin y al cabo._

– ¿Es... o no es ese tu verdadero nombre? –Su cara reflectía angustia.

Él la sonrió lo mejor que pudo, de forma tranquilizadora.

– Claro que sí, tonta. No soy ningún super-agente secreto como para tener que ir usando nombres en clave como en las películas. Sí, ese es mi verdadero nombre... aunque realmente me llamo Hans Aleksander Volkova, en honor a mi padre –se inventó por completo.

– ¿De verdad?

– ¿No te fías? No sé por qué, en la academia de espías me enseñaron a mentir muy bien –esbozó una sonrisa.

– Sí, sí me fío. Sólo necesitaba oírlo. Odio a los impostores, a los falsos, a ese tipo de gente demasiado cobarde como para no confiar en nadie.

_Dios, en qué lío me he metido. _Ella buscó su mirada de un modo muy parecido a la de la chica de la película, pero no la encontró. Sus ojos azules eran más peligrosos que el mejor de los polígrafos, por eso él los evitaba y miraba al reloj cutre que colgaba de la pared cada dos por tres.

– Ya han pasado diez minutos. ¿No tenías que irte?

– ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Le pidió opinión.

– No, realmente no. Estoy disfrutando mucho con tu visita –y automáticamente pensó en la minifalda y los gestos de los interinos.

– Entonces me quedaré un poco más. ¿Vale?

– Claro, quedate todo el tiempo que quieras –repuso alegre.

XXX

Nunnally estaba viendo plácidamente la televisión en uno de los salones del Palacio Imperial cuando un mayordomo irrumpió en la habitación respirando con dificultad, con la frente sudada y un teléfono móvil en la mano. No era difícil deducir que aquél hombre había llegado corriendo a la sala, deduciblemente por un motivo muy importante.

– Su Majestad Nunnally, Zero quiere hablar con usted –anunció.

La chica extrañada y contenta a partes iguales movilizó su silla hasta el hombre, que le tendió el teléfono y se irguió como un buen soldado a la espera de órdenes.

– ¿Diga?

– Nana, soy yo, Suzaku.

– ¡Tú! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué ocu...?

– Es necesario que concretemos una cita para la semana que viene. Hemos de hablar sobre el Rey y la Reina –no cabía duda de que aquellos eran los seudónimos de Lelouch y CC. La castaña los pilló al vuelo.

– ¿Mi hermano? ¿Qué ha...?

Giró la cabeza a ambos lados, preocupada por si el mayordomo había oído esa última frase suya. Por suerte no estaba. Reconoció el error y se prometió a sí misma que se cuidaría más de no tener un desliz semejante.

– No reveles datos, Nunnally, por teléfono no; es muy peligroso.

– Lo siento –pidió disculpas.

– El caso es que es necesario que quedemos para entrevistarnos. Sí, los cuatro

De repente una inmensa alegría afloró en su cara y se sintió más excitada y feliz que nunca. Después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas podría hablar con su hermano y CC tranquilamente, sin temores. Y también con Suzaku, ya que la última vez que lo había visto (en la Ceremonia de la Firma de la Carta Sigma) nada había salido bien.

– ¿Qué te parece el lunes? Es un buen día –sugirió, dado que el lunes es el primer día de la semana y que estaba ansiosa por verlos a todos. No reparó siquiera en su apretadísima agenda.

– Mejor el jueves, es el día en que más fácil es montar un buen dispositivo de seguridad en Pendragón.

– Como quieras –aceptó encantada– ¿Y sobre qué vamos a hablar?

– Sobre muchas cosas muy peliagudas; siento no poderte dar más datos, pero... ya sabes, es peligroso por teléfono.

– Te entiendo –otorgó la chica.

– Sólo me gustaría pedirte una cosa: no le digas a nadie que vamos a ir.

– Pero...

– Tú hazme caso. No nos conviene que nadie sepa nada, ni Guilford, ni Cornelia, ni nadie. ¿De acuerdo?

– De acuerdo –concedió la castaña.

– Perfecto. Bueno, debo irme, tengo una reunión con unos italianos para hablar sobre el asunto de las dos coreas. ¿Te has enterado, no?

– Mh... más o menos –mintió.

Zero rió sonoramente al otro lado de la línea.

– Lo siento, pero no tengo más tiempo; he de irme. Espero que te cuides y descanses hasta el jueves; el Rey y la Reina te mandan besos.

– ¿Y tú? –No supo ni por qué hizo la pregunta, pero la hizo.

– Yo también –aseguró–. Hasta el jueves.

– Hasta el jueves –repitió.

Fin de la llamada. La satisfacción, el temor, la impaciencia, la alegría y la añoranza la invadieron casi al mismo tiempo. Nunca había experimentado tantos sentimientos tan diferentes a la vez. _Lelouch... CC... Suzaku. Todos. El jueves. _Suspiró, y durante varios minutos fantaseó sobre el encuentro y barajó qué podría ser aquél asunto tan peliagudo del que hablaba su estimado Kururugi.

XXX

Ya a la salida del museo...

– ¿Qué te ha parecido la visita? –Preguntó el chico a su protectora.

– Me ha encantado. No sabía que tuviese tantas salas y tan grandes –se admiró la rubia–. Por cierto, ¿a donde toca ir ahora? ¿A la catedral o a la fuente? ¿Eh?

Silencio sepulcral.

– ¡Dante! ¿Me estás escuchando? –Exclamó, pero él seguía sin responder, embobado observando algo a la lejanía– ¡Te estoy hablando!

Frustrada por el poco caso que le hacía decidió averiguar la causa de su ensimismamiento y miró hacia la misma dirección que el chico. No vio nada más que una chica morena con un vestido azul estampado muy corto sentada en un banco de la plaza. _Claro, cómo no, típico de Dante y de los hombres en general. Ve a una chica guapa y... ¡Vaya! _

– ¿Esa no es... Mercy? Y está... –se puso la mano sobre los ojos a la altura de la frente, a modo visera, para protegerse la vista del sol– ¿Llorando?

– Eso parece –sonrió– ¿Habrá roto con ese payaso de Richard?

– Se supone que es tu amiga, y que no deberías alegrarte de su mal –regañó.

– ¡Al diablo! Voy a preguntárselo.

– ¡¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso! Si tienes que ir a consolarla vé, pero ni se te ocurra ir a... ¡Espera! –Intentó retenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde– Eres incorregible.

Vio al chico alejarse, haciéndose cada vez más y más pequeño, efecto que utilizó para "aplastar" su cabeza con los dedos índice y pulgar y así desahogarse un poco. Confiaba en que no hiriese más a la pobre Mercy de lo que ya estaba, pues parecía muy tocada.

XXX

Delante del banco en el que estaba, Dante se agachó un poco para intentar ver la cara de la chica que lloraba, ya que la tenía tapada por ambas manos. Ya más de cerca vio que sus sospechas eran fundadas. Realmente aquella chica triste sí era su compañera de clase.

– ¿Mercy? –Dijo solamente.

La chica no hizo caso y continuó gimiendo como si el chico no estuviese allí. _Vaya, me parte el corazón... ¿Qué? ¡Espera, Dante! ¡Recuerda que ella es la chica a la que le divierte jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos y luego romperles el corazón!_

Hizo como si tosiera, creyendo que así captaría su atención. Fue inútil. Así, le puso una mano sobre el hombro y fue entonces y solo entonces cuando levantó la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Los tenía anegados en lágrimas. De repente tuvo una sensación horrible, un escalofrío muy intenso que hizo que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara de un plumazo.

XXX

Cuando vio los bellos ojos color café del chico chocar contra los suyos azules su corazón le dio un vuelco y se sintió desnuda. Completa y totalmente desnuda. Sintió vergüenza, ira contra la persona que la había hecho llorar y tristeza, aún más tristeza de la que ya tenía. Pero que el chico que le gustaba la estuviese viendo así, derrumbada, con todo el rímel corrido y horrorosa era el más pequeño de sus hándicaps. ¿O se lo estaría imaginando todo?

El mundo le cayó encima cuando Brighella se sentó a su lado y de nuevo volvió a sentir su contacto. Definitivamente aquello no era un espejismo, sino la pura realidad.

XXX

Más por curiosidad que por ninguna otra cosa se colocó junto a ella. El contacto visual seguía, interrumpido ocasionalmente por el parpadear de ambos.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Disparó a quemarropa.

XXX

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano y se pensó si debía contestar y, en ese caso, cómo debía hacerlo.

– No... no quiero hablar de ello –gimió, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo patética que era.

¿Cómo aquello podía ser posible? De un momento a otro había pasado de estar en soledad a tener al lado a Dante, el chico que le gustaba en ese momento por inteligente, simpático y guapo. ¿Y qué hizo para su sorpresa? Susurrarle en voz temblante las palabras justas para decirle que no tenía intención de decirle por qué estaba así.

XXX

A la mínima se había cerrado en banda. ¿Qué podría haber causado esa tristeza en ella? Al chico se le ocurrían miles de cosas que podrían haber pasado. ¿Habría engordado dos kilos? ¿No le vendría bueno el vestido último modelo que se compró el otro día? ¿Podría Ricky haber sido tan inteligente como para darle plantón a la mínima hundiendo así todo su ego de chica conquistadora?

_No lo he hecho nunca, pero estoy seguro pero estudiar la procedencia del geass, los efectos del geass y las diferentes posibilidades de la manifestación en una persona serían más fáciles que entender a las mujeres. _Meditó, mientras poco a poco y casi sin darse el cuenta la chica iba recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

XXX

_¿Pero qué diablos? No estará APROVECHÁNDOSE DE ELLA ¿No? Porque como lo esté haciendo... _

Ina asistía a la escena, desde lejos, con la misma curiosidad con la que la vivía su amigo. ¿Por qué aquella chica perfecta estaría llorando? Fuese como fuese Dante la estaba intentando consolar dándole golpecitos en la espalda y haciéndole todo lo que suele hacerse en estos casos delicados.

Se regocijó al ver que en el fondo el castaño no era tan malo y tan frío y que tenía un corazón de oro. Podía hablar pestes sobre ella, pero ahí estaba, ayudándola.

XXX

– ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? –Se preocupó.

– No... yo...

– Créeme, el mejor sitio en el que puedes estar ahora mismo es con tu madre, descansando.

– ¿A ti te ha pasado alguna vez que un familiar muy querido se ha... se ha... muerto? –Soltó.

La acercó a él y siguió dándole golpecitos en la espalda y en el hombro, que poco a poco se fueron suavizando y tomando forma de caricias.

– Sí. Y créeme, más de una vez –admitió muy serio, ahora ya sabía por dónde iba todo aquello.

– Entonces tenemos más en común de lo que me imaginaba.

– Escucha, Mercy, te repito que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo es ir a tu casa y descansar o estar con tu madre. Yo puedo acompañarte, si tú quieres.

– Yo no quiero irme a casa, pero...

– No voy a obligarte, sólo intento ayudar.

_Aunque no soy muy bueno ayudando. _Aún recordaba el último cumpleaños de Robert, ese en el que su novia le dejó cuando fue descubierta morreándose con un primo suyo. Como era su amigo intentó ayudarle, pero no le salieron muy bien las cosas. De su boca salió la frase: "No llores por esa tontería. Sólo tienes catorce años, piensa que van pasarte cosas mucho peores en esta vida". Desde ese día Robert tuvo muy claro que nunca aceptaría un consejo de su amigo y que a la mínima que pudiese, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

– Yo... sí me gustaría descansar. ¿Podrías acompañarte y quedarte allí un ratito _conmigo_?

– Yo... –"he quedado", iba a decir, pero se lo pensó dos veces, sabía que a Ina no le iba a importar si era por ayudarla– Claro, que puedo ir a tu casa un ratito.

El chaval se levantó y le tendió una mano a la que agarrarse para hacerle más fácil el ponerse de pie. Los dos, muy juntos, caminaron hasta Ina y el chico le explicó que iría a su casa un rato, sin dar más detalles. A la rubia no le hizo mucha ilusión, pero se lo tomó con filosofía; al fin y al cabo era por una buena causa y le había prometido que tardaría muy poco tiempo en volver a la ruta de monumentos programados.

XXX

Ya, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que no la pudiera oír, Mercy hizo una confesión:

– Gracias por hacerme un poco de compañía sin saber si quiera por qué estoy así. No me la merezco.

– No digas tonterías. Somos amigos.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo pronunciando esas palabras.

– Eres genial –halagó con un hilo de voz.

– Lo intento.

XXX

– No sabemos quién es, no sabemos por qué lo hizo y ni siquiera sabemos si a estas horas está vivo –así daba paso Milly Ashford en su recién estrenado programa de Hi-TV al primer video de la tarde, con toda la emoción que la caracterizaba–. Lo que sí sabemos es que es un héroe y que actualmente, en sólo tres días desde que se colgó el video en YouTube, tiene más de un millón de visitas provenientes de todos los lugares del globo. Probablemente ya habrán visto estas imágenes por recomendación de un familiar, amigo, desconocido, o porque la televisión las ha sabido explotar durante éste tiempo a base de bien. Aún así volveremos a reproducirlas sólo para ustedes, estimados televidentes.

La bella heredera desapareció de cámara y sustituyéndola colocaron una imagen borrosa y desenfocada, gris, aparentemente sin movimiento. Tras un par de segundos así se hizo un _zoom_ en el interior de aquél color, que poco a poco pasaba a verse como humo ascendiendo al cielo.

Dos figuras borrosas que aumentaban de tamaño y calidad progresivamente se vieron corriendo una detrás de otra, más tarde se vio que disparándose.

– Sólo tenemos constancia de que uno de ellos es un black knight, por la ropa, y que el otro pertenece a la Real Orden de Caballería. Sus identidades han sido clasificadas por la Orden como de secreto –narraba Milly.

Ya estaba todo mucho más nítido, aunque las caras se veían distorsionadas. Las balas les pasaban muy ajustadas al cuerpo, y a veces parecía que les hubiesen dado, aún cuando habían impactado en la pared de atrás. De sopetón uno de ellos, el que no llevaba uniforme de los knights, sacó algo del bolsillo del pantalón, el otro disparó y se produjo una fuerte explosión seguida de un incendio y un colosal torbellino de polvo y restos del edificio. Se hizo un fundido en negro y el video se acabó.

– Escalofriante, ¿verdad? El video pueden verlo cuantas veces quieran en el famoso portal de vídeos y también en nuestra web introduciendo en el buscador de ambos la frase _The real gunslinger_, y es que viendo el video es imposible no recordar la primera frase del primer libro de la saga _La Torre Oscura_, de Stephen King: "El hombre de negro huye por el desierto, y el Pistolero le persigue". Sólo hay una diferencia: aquí el hombre de negro es bueno, el otro malo.

XXX

Por primera vez y quizá única en la vida, Nina y Maldini mantuvieron una conversación telefónica en la que ella, como era de esperar, utilizó un distorsionador para ocultar su voz. Einstein había acabado de exponer al líder terrorista sus futuros planes, que incluían otro secuestro de mucha más envergadura.

– ¿Estás seguro de que así reconquistaremos Britannia? –Preguntó Maldini, muy inseguro.

– Ésto es como una boda: si tienes una sugerencia mejor dila ahora, sino calla para siempre –retó.

– No la tengo, pero debe haber otra forma.

– No la hay. Piensa un poco, para variar. ¿Qué es lo que hace que un país sea un país? ¿El dinero que tienen? ¿Su ejército? ¿El terreno que ocupa? ¡No! No hay un país sin personas. ¿Y qué es una persona? Un ser vivo inteligente, con verdaderos sentimientos y la posibilidad de expresarlos de una manera clara a los demás seres del planeta. Un humano sin esa capacidad sería poco más que un objeto simple. Las mejores conquistas no son aquellas que se consiguen por una victoria aplastante de un ejército sobre otro, ni destruyendo la economía, ni siquiera matando a toda la población... sino destruyendo lo más preciado de los hombres: su corazón, su ilusión, sus deseos, sentimientos... El dicho reza: "El verdadero guerrero no ataca a la mente ni al cuerpo, sino al corazón". Ese es mi credo.

– ¡Pero será muy difícil llevar a cabo ese plan!

– Nadie ha dicho que vayamos a hacerlo hoy. Tampoco mañana. Sino algún día. El alma de Britannia son sus torres: las Torres Mankind. Si destruimos eso el día de puertas abiertas a los cuatro institutos seleccionados estaríamos haciendo un llamamiento sin precedentes a la revolución –declaró Nina, satisfecha con aquél discurso.

Las cinco Torres Mankind: el corazón de Britannia. _¡Caerán!_

XXX

Llegaron a la casa de la morena tras veinte minutos de caminata bajo el duro sol de mediodía sin soltar palabra. Se detuvieron en el portal de la pequeña casa en la que vivía, cuyo número era el seis.

– Dante, ¿puedo pedirte un último favor? ¿Cuando entremos en mi casa podrías no hacer ruido? Ni tan solo un poquito –sus ojos parecían preocupados; muy preocupados.

– Claro, como tú digas.

Se metió la mano en el bolso, y enseguida encontró las llaves. Sin embargo no las llegó a meter ella, sino el chico, ya que le temblaban exageradamente las manos y no se encaraba con la cerradura.

Entraron con mucho sigilo, sin hacer el menor sonido. Mercy cerró la puerta sin echar la llave y apuntando a las escaleras indicó al castaño que iban a subir por ellas.

– Ya has vuelto –dijo una voz en un fingido tono neutro, que no podía esconder el reproche en cada una de las palabras.

No preguntaba, tampoco exclamaba nada. Simplemente lo afirmaba, pero con mala fe, intentando herir con la frase. La joven Mercy Blue bajó la vista al suelo y se miró los zapatos, Dante en su lugar siguió observando el largo corredor frente a él y en muy poco tiempo se le apareció una mujer angelical. Alta, de piel clara, con buen cuerpo para la edad que tenía, ojos azules similares a los de Mercy... era, no había lugar a dudas, la madre de Mercy. Esa observación se deducía no solo por sus rasgos físicos, sino también por su forma de vestir: pantalón muy corto y top provocativo. Estaba claro que compartían algo más que el color del iris.

– Veo que has traído visita –añadió, escrutando al castaño.

– Me llamo Dante, encantando –se presentó, lo más encantador que pudo.

– Sí, sí, encantada. Muy triste muy triste pero no has tardado nada en traer un chico a casa ¿eh, hija? No te ofendas chico –ahora volvía a hablarle a Dante–, pero estoy harta de que cada día venga con uno nuevo, se suba a su cuarto dos horas y deje la cama desecha.

_Esto... ¿Es un sueño o está pasando de verdad?_

Ahora sí, muerta de vergüenza se puso roja como un tomate. ¿Cómo le podía estar haciendo aquello? ¿Cómo le podía haber hecho tantas cosas malas en un día? ¡Era su madre, debía protegerla!

– Tú debes de ser el de esta semana. Supongo que ya debes saberlo, pero cambia más de chico que de ropa. Rubios, morenos, altos, bajos... le da lo mismo. Parece una perra en celo.

Ij Britannia tragó saliva. ¿Habría oído bien? La madre de Mercy la había acabado de llamar perra. ¡Perra! Aquello ya supuso el súmun para la hija. ¿Cómo se atrevía, habiendo pasado lo que había pasado, a llamarla perra? No aguantó más y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba a encerrarse en su cuarto. La habían herido tanto tanto tanto que una sola magulladura más sería fatal para su pobre corazón.

A Ij Britannia aquella situación no le venía para nada de nuevo. A una persona normal le hubiera sentado cuanto menos chocante, pero a él, que por culpa de su abuelo y su madre ya estaba acostumbrado a ello simplemente le pareció "curioso". Su familia no era la única desestructurada en Forket; más que una sorpresa le pareció un consuelo.

Después de soltar aquella perla la madre ni siquiera lo miró, sino que pasó completamente de él y se volvió al lugar del que había salido. Tardó en decidirse en si quedarse e ir a consolar a su amiga o volver con Ina y hacer como si todo aquello no hubiese pasado. Se decidió por la primera opción. Subió las escaleras y buscó el cuarto de la chica. No fue difícil encontrarlo, los llantos que emitía hacían una gran función orientadora.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y esperó. No contestó nadie.

– Soy yo, Mercy.

Dos segundos después le abrió y pasó dentro.

XXX

Hans Aleksander, al igual que otros tantos millones de britannians se había visto disparándose con el famoso _shooter. _Tardó un par de minutos en volver al mundo real y en lo primero en lo que pensó fue en los siete mandamientos que desde pequeño le habían inculcado con mano de hierro en La Fábrica, sobre todo en el cuarto: "Nunca dejarás vivo a aquél que pueda identificarte y comprometerte no sólo a ti, sino también a tu jefe de turno y a La Fábrica". Él, el segundo mejor asesino de toda la organización, lo había roto.

_¡Perfecto para acabar de redondear el día! He fallado un blanco, he mentido a Elin, he violado la norma más importante de cuantas hay y cada vez me duele más el brazo. _

Un día de puta madre para el ruso, no cabía duda.

XXX

No dijo nada. La chica retrocedió y se sentó sobre la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo. Dante hizo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado. A pesar de lo que había vivido, tan similar a lo que le estaba pasando a ella, no encontraba palabras para animarla. Porque a él nunca lo habían animado.

Tenía miedo de abrir la boca porque estaba seguro de que aún con sus mejores intenciones pasaría como pasó con Robert y metería la pata hasta el fondo. Y, estaba claro, no quería que volviese a ocurrir.

– Perdón por haber tenido que oír eso. No era mi intención.

– Lo sé, pero no importa. Hemos venido para descansar. Creo que será mejor que te tumbes y duermas un poco.

– Prometo que te lo explicaré todo cuando me sienta fuerte –anunció.

– Venga, échate.

XXX

_Maldito Dante. Me ha dejado plantada._

Ina bebió otro sorbo de la Coca-Cola a través de la pajita y se metió en la boca el último trozo de hamburguesa que le quedaba por comer. Se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta, se levantó y fue a pagar al mostrador del . Todos los trabajadores estaban cabeza arriba, mirando algún punto del techo. Ella hizo lo mismo, y vio el televisor. Vio el tiroteo.

No cabía duda: uno de los dos pertenecía a La Fábrica. Su forma de disparar, de moverse, de esquivar, de correr incluso... no había duda.

Quizá no estaba tan sola en Britannia, al fin y al cabo.

XXX

Dante se despertó de la siesta tumbado en la cama, con Mercy al lado durmiendo como una bendita. Por supuesto allí no había pasado nada. Se levantó de puntillas para no hacer ruido, y abrió la puerta lo más despacio que le permitieron sus ganas por salir de allí. A pesar de sus esfuerzos ella se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

– Gracias por venir aquí un ratito.

– Ya son las nueve y media de la noche, más que un ratito un rato, diría yo –bromeó de muy buen humor.

– Será mejor que cojas ésto –se agachó debajo de la cama y le tiró un paraguas negro, él lo cazó al vuelo–, está chispeando.

– Te lo devolveré el lunes.

Torció una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior. Lo hacía siempre que estaba ilusionada por algo.

– De acuerdo.

XXX

– ¡Menuda cara! –El ex-conde no pudo reprimir un grito– ¿Así que queda contigo y luego te deja tirada en la plaza por una chica de su instituto? Ya verá cuando vuelva a casa...

– No, ex-conde. Ya se lo explicaré todo cuando llegue a casa, pero por favor, envíe a alguien a recogerme al de la calle Stacy's. Está empezando a lloviznar.

– Mh... ahora mismo irá Sebastian con el Rolls-Royce, no te preocupes.

El minuto de llamada se le acabó, y tuvo que ir a cobijarse debajo del toldo de un comercio. Ese día había estado lleno de sorpresas agridulces. Por un lado el que Dante la dejase sola para ir a cuidar de una amiga que no se encontraba bien y por otro el haber descubierto que no era la única mercenaria de La Fábrica en misión en Britannia.

¿Quién sería ese misterioso pistolero? Vo... No, sería mucha casualidad de darse el caso. Sonrió por lo ingenua que era y se abrazó el cuerpo con los brazos. La noche ya había hecho acto de presencia y la lluvia ya había comenzado a materializarse como tal. Al no ser muy bueno su cobijo no tardó mucho en mojarse. Cerró los ojos y de pronto ya no notó la gotas impactar contra su piel. Algo las paraba.

– ¿No te has movido de aquí en todo el día? Vaya –comentó Ij Britannia.

Abrió los ojos y al ver quién tenía delante se sintió avergonzada. Era Dante, con un paraguas negro en las manos que los tapaba a ambos, quizá más a ella, pensaba.

– Me dijiste que tardarías poco.

– Mercy estaba hecha polvo. No me pidas que te explique la razón, porque no me lo ha dicho. De todas formas subí a su casa y estuve un rato en su cuarto, al final nos dormimos. Ha sido ella quien me ha dejado este paraguas.

– Comprendo.

Con esa banal frase acabó la conversación. Luego miraron a la carretera infinita, oscura como el ala de cuervo, deseando ver de una vez por todas las potentes luces del Rolls-Royce Phantom, conducido por Horatio, que esperaban con anhelo.

* * *

**N.A. **Capítulo poco potente, creedme, lo sé. Sin embargo, con los dos próximos, conforma el inicio del verdadero fic. De moemento, lo que habéis leído es nada, NADA. La verdadera historia con secretos, traiciones, luchas, frames y política (=D) comienza dentro de dos capítulos en los que he querido rendir un humilde homenaje a las víctimas de George W. Bush, situando la acción en cinco torres.

No perdáis ojo a los dos próximos chapters: _La cárcel de Misericordia _y _Masacre en las Torres Mankind. _Al ser una primera parte y una segunda parte publicaré ambas el mismo día, para que podáis saber enseguida como continúa la historia (mwhahahaha). Y vosotros os preguntaréis... ¿Por qué son tan importantes estos tres capítulos? ¡Aquí diez buenas razones!

1. Porque la Real Orden de Caballería se consolidará como un grupo terrorista de importancia mundial.

2. Porque Dante encontrará una verdadera razón por la que luchar en el futuro.

3. Porque tres viejecitos nobles se reencontrarán después de mucho mucho tiempo.

4. Porque poco tiempo después, los tres morirán.

5. Porque varias viñetas se situarán en un ascensor parado entre dos plantas, con un chico y una chica como protagonitas.

6. Porque Aleksander Volkova y Dante se encontrarán por primera vez en la historia.

7. Porque por fin habrá lucha entre dos frames.

8. Porque sabremos un poco más sobre el pasado de Ina Haibara.

9. Porque Andrew Nielsen y Jonas Palmgren se pelearán a puñetazo limpio.

y 10. Porque sabremos la razón por la que Mercy lloraba en el parque.

Todo esto y mucho más en los dos próximos capítulos (que publicaré el mismo día, aún no sé cuando) de Code Geass R3: VenganZe!: _La cárcel de Misericordia _y _Masacre en las Torres Mankind._

**Y ahora... ¡Comenten el capítulo de hoy, por favor! n_nU**


	13. La cárcel de Misericordia

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Doce: La cárcel de Misericordia.**

Lelouch el día antes de ir a visitar a Nunnally a Palacio tuvo un sueño maravilloso. Vivía en Cherí compartiendo techo con CC, su hermana y un perro color canela; sin sobresaltos. Sayoko también estaba, en la cocina guisando exquisitos platos para ellos, y Jeremiah y Anya fuera, sembrando y doblando el lomo mientras él descansaba sobre una hamaca.

Fue el sueño más precioso que nunca hubo tenido. Pero claro, los sueños sueños son.

Aunque lo que vivió al día siguiente no fue un sueño, sino la más pura realidad. Los tres entraron en el salón casi a la misma vez, Zero vestido con su habitual traje y los otros dos con el uniforme típico de la Orden de los Black Knights. Encontraron a Nuna de espaldas a ellos, mirando a través de un cristal el paisaje del jardín de afuera.

En ese momento Lamperouge miró a Suzaku como pidiendo permiso, y vio su borroso reflejo en el casco que llevaba. El japonés hizo un ademán invitándolo a pronunciar las primeras palabras de la cita, que fueron muy simples.

– Hola, Nunnally.

La castaña, que ya intuía quién había pronunciado esas palabras tardó un poco en girar la silla, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo estar más contenta. El trío cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó rápidamente, con una gran sonrisa esbozada en los labios.

– ¿Lelouch? –Preguntó al chico– ¿Y CC? –También a la mujer.

Los dos aludidos asintieron y se quitaron los cascos que les ocultaban el rostro y los dejaron tirados por ahí. A la joven no le cabía la duda: eran ellos; en carne y hueso. Lelouch, haciendo algo muy inusual desde que se mudó a Cherí, corrió a grandes zancadas hasta donde estaba su pequeña hermana, que ya no era tan pequeña, y le dio un abrazo de aquellos que quitan la respiración. Así estuvieron dos minutos por lo menos.

– Creí que nunca volvería a verte, hermano –dijo ella.

– Pues te equivocaste, Nuna. Mala hierba nunca muere –replicó.

Tras eso le llegó el turno a la bruja, que en vez de hacer como su hermano, le dio un par de besos cariñosos en las mejillas y otro en la frente, gesto que la emperatriz agradeció ya que después de lo de su hermano necesitaba recobrar el aire. Por último, Suzaku se quitó la máscara para darle otro abrazo, eso sí, no tan fuerte.

– Bueno, Nunnally, creo que he cumplido mi promesa.

– ¡Ya lo creo, Suzaku! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y gracias a vosotros por venir! –Estaba a punto de llorar.

– No tienes por qué agradecérnoslo, somos tu hermano y... bueno, y ella –explicó, y la peliverde puso los ojos en blanco.

– Lo que quiere decir tu hermano es que hubiésemos venido de todas formas, tarde o temprano. Quisieses... o no quisieses.

– Ya veo. Por favor, sentaos... ¡Tenéis tanto que contarme!

– Y tú también –repuso su hermano–. Espero que hayas estado bien todo este tiempo sin nosotros.

– Me he sabido defender. Aunque es verdad que ahora que estáis aquí me encuentro mucho mejor –proclamó feliz al cien por cien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– No, sí ya lo vemos –comentó CC–, has sabido llevar muy bien el país. Veníamos por la calle y todo el mundo comentaba lo a gusto que se sienten contigo.

Todos sonrieron.

– No me lo creo.

– Bueno, quizá no lo decían abiertamente, pero lo que sí es cierto es que los muros de los barrios obreros están todos llenos con pintadas a favor tuyo. Y de camino aquí les hemos preguntado a un grupo de personas qué opinaban de ti y dijeron que eras la mejor líder que había tenido nunca la nación.

– Quizá el que vayáis vestidos con el uniforme de los Caballeros Negros haya contribuido un poco –aventuró.

– ¡Bah! –Lelouch le restó importancia– Los uniformes no tenían nada que ver, les brillaban los ojos cuando hablaban de ti.

– ¿En serio?

– Si quieres te hago el juramento como lo hacen los japoneses... –recordó el tiempo pasado, cuando ellos dos aún vivían en la Academia Ashford con Sayoko, Milly, Rivalz... y Shirley.

– No creo que haga falta. Ahora que puedo ver sé detectar las mentiras en los ojos de las personas –anunció.

– Menudas habilidades las tuyas... –se atrevió a juzgar el japonés.

– Es muy curioso, lo sé –reconoció.

– Siéntete afortunada, Nuna –reprochó la chica–, no todo el mundo es un polígrafo humano. Es algo para sentirse orgullosa. Así encontrarás marido muy muy rápido.

– Yo... –murmuró.

– O novio, ya no vivos como hace setenta años... –Rectificó–. Venga, cuéntanos qué tal vas de amoríos.

Eso, claramente, era una provocación hacia Lelouch, el superhermano sobreprotector, guardián de la dignidad de la chica.

– No seas tímida, estás en confianza –siguió insistiendo–. A tu edad es normal. A ver... ¿Cuántos hijos de aristócratas te persiguen.? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte?

La castaña rió por enésima vez, y se sonrojó un poco ante tanta curiosidad por su vida. Lelouch, a diferencia de ella, la miró con fastidio.

– De momento estoy bien sin novio –confesó con mucha cautela.

– Pero debe haber algún chico que te guste, digo yo. O chica. –Siguió CC.

– Bueno, sí. Hay un chico que me gusta, pero no sé si yo a él.

– Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es declararte –alentó el ingenuo de Kururugi–, no pierdes nada. ¡Al contrario: eres tan guapa que seguro que no se podrá negar a salir contigo!

– Bueno, Suzaku, no corras tanto... –intentó parar Lamperouge.

– Ya estás hecha toda una mujer. Una última pregunta sobre éste tema... ¿El chico que te gusta está en esta sala?

De repente, la temperatura bajó veinte grados. El ambiente era el mismo que el de las películas de Clint Eastwood a la hora del tiroteo con los malos; el silencio era tan denso que hasta podía guardarse en los bolsillos. La única que parecía divertirse con aquello era la bruja.

– Eh... eh... mh... –masculló el joven de ojos violeta– ¡Te hemos traído un regalo! –Cambió de tema.

Suzaku agradeció en el alma que su "amigo" hubiese sacado otro motivo de conversación. En el momento en el que oyó la insolente cuestión de la contratista empezaron a sudarle las manos y se puso tan nervioso o más que el día que llevó a cabo el Zero Réquiem.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?

– Cierra los ojos –indicó su hermano.

– Pero...

– No me obligues a usar la fuerza, Nunally. Ni se te ocurra abrirlos, que te estoy vigilando –advirtió, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas con ambas manos, como anticipo de lo que le esperaba si no obedecía a su _oni-san._

– Bueno, vaaaaaaaale... ¿Así está bien?

Suzaku le pasó varias veces las manos por delante de la cara y cuando estuvo seguro de que no veía nada hizo un gesto a Lelouch poniendo los dedos pulgar e indice en forma de cero.

La peliverde metió entonces las manos en el bolso que había traído y después de mucho pelearse con todo lo que llevaba dentro sacó el presente que le habían comprado.

– Ten paciencia, Nuna. Tía CC es muy manazas –bromeó el Caballero Oscuro.

– Ya te pillaré algún día sin escolta, Kururugi Suzaku –se defendió del ataque de Zero.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, envuelto en un papel marrón muy feo, no pudo evitar levantarlo por encima de su cabeza en gesto triunfante. _Aquí está, por fin._

– Ya puedes mirar –informó Lamperouge.

– Bien.

Al momento de despegar los párpados, CC le plantó la cajita delante de las narices. Antes de abrirla o hacer cualquier otra cosa la muchacha la miró con atención, intentando adivinar lo que había en su interior.

– Ya sabemos todos que estás muy contenta por poder volver a ver, pero te lo hemos comprado para que lo abras, y también lo oigas.

Insegura, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrarse ahí dentro, desgarró el papel marrón poco a poco, haciendo un montón de trocitos.

Cuando acabó tuvo ante sí una pequeña caja un poco más grande que su puño, de un color cian intenso adornado con cristales y detalles en oro y magenta.

– Es preciosa –comentó.

– No te emociones tanto, Nuna, sólo es una caja. Lo importante está dentro, ábrela –sugirió la inmortal.

Dicho y hecho. La abrió y del cubo emanó una delicadísima melodía cuyas notas empezaron a retumbar entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación como lo hacían las gotas de agua sueltas que se desprendían del tejado en el ocaso de una tormenta. El broche final lo daba una ave larguirucha –una gruya– de color plata que movía las alas como si estuviese intentando alzar el vuelo.

– Nada más la vimos expuesta en la joyería pensamos en ti –dijo Lelouch.

– Gracias, Lulu. Y gracias a todos –agradeció, apunto de saltarsele las lágrimas.

– No las merecen –resopndieron los tres al unísono–, todo es poco para ti –continuó Zero.

La cita se prolongó hasta el anochecer, y en ningún momento se trataron temas de estado. Esa era una reunión familiar, exclusivamente familiar. Todos los problemas que pudiera haber con Britannia, Japón, las Coreas, China, Suecia o la R.O.C. se habían quedado fuera de esa sala. Lo malo era que les esperaban e inevitablemente cuando salieran se verían obligados a llevárselos consigo a casa.

XXX

_Si de tu vida cárcel haces, preso serás de tu existencia._

Habían pasado ya muchísimos días desde que Mercy se encontró con (o mejor dicho, fue encontrada por) Dante a la salida del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Poco a poco, gracias a la primavera que decía ella, se había recuperado de aquél misterioso disgusto cuya naturaleza no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con su novio Richard o su mejor amiga Maria. Estúpidamente, éstos atribuían sus males al chico de ojos marrones del que ella hablaba como si fuese un auténtico héroe.

Todo era muy raro, ya que se mostraba mucho más dicharachera y provocativa que de costumbre, llegando al extremo de hacer pensar que era una forma de ocultar su pena por algo. Pero no había manera de sonsacarle el qué. Rick, Maria, y sus demás amigas lo habían intentado de todas las formas: yéndose por las ramas, preguntando directamente, incluso jugando al verdad o prenda... pero nada. Toda táctica daba el mismo resultado nulo que la anterior. Al fin, por la firmeza de la morena, se vieron obligados a desistir. Si no quería contarlo, no tenía por qué hacerlo. A esa conclusión Dante ya había llegado el primer día.

¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere saberlo todo de todos? ¿Es la curiosidad algo inherente en el ser humano?

Corría el día diez de junio y la primavera ya parecía que se hubiera esfumado, dejando como sustituto al cálido verano britannian. Por esa y otras razones (que les habían invitado y que era gratis) el instituto St. Mary había programado una excursión a las Mankind Towers, cinco gigantescas torres gemelas que iban a ser abiertas al público ese mismo día por el famoso ex-duque Jameson. El instituto sólo contaba con la reserva de veinte plazas, que iban a otorgar por recomendación de los directores de las torres a los alumnos que más se lo mereciesen.

Por diferentes motivos acabaron recayendo en los que menos hubieran querido que fueran. Entre ellos estaban Robert Archer (según los profesores "El líder"), Henry Hess ("El gaciosillo de la clase") y su hermana Maria ("La marquesa"), Durante Brighella ("El siamés de Hess"), Mercy Blue ("La popular"), Xavier Leed ("La rata de biblioteca") y Richard Maximus ("El chulito"). El jefe de estudios del instituto, Greger Graham (según los alumnos "El sargento de hierro"), no podía disimular la desagradable sorpresa que le había producido ver esos nombres en la lista de los que finalmente iban a ir. ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que se celebrase un campeonato de gramática, un concurso de ciencias y la final de un torneo de fútbol el mismo día que más de cincuenta padres de alumnos llamaban al centro informando de que éstos no podían ir por un ataque de gripe? (¿Gripe? ¿En primavera casi verano?) ¡0,000000139 sobre un millón según la profesora de matemáticas!

No pudiendo sustituirlos por otros, el autobús salió del instituto a las nueve y media de la mañana y llegó a su destino a las once menos cuarto, justo a la hora del almuerzo. Dante durante el viaje de ida se sentó (por desgracia) al lado de Maria, puesto que era el único sitio vacante en todo el transporte. Cuando bajaron de éste se encontraron con unas mil personas entre invitados, personal de seguridad, servicios de limpieza, curiosos y otros muchos cargos.

Se sentaron en unas sillas de madera muy ornamentadas, delante de las torres, casi al final de todo con los demás institutos invitados. Uno a uno escucharon los largos y aburridos discursos del alcalde de Forket, los arquitectos, los propietarios de cada una de las constructoras que habían participado en el proyecto y la esposa del ex-duque Jameson, que se había visto obligada a ir ella en representación porque él se encontraba indispuesto. La mujer, a la que Dante ya conocía de otras dos ocasiones era una señora extremadamente sosa y aburrida y por eso creyó morir en el momento en el que ella hizo un "intento de chiste" comentando que su discurso le había dado veinte páginas a Word.

– Esto es muy emocionante. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un noble –se maravilló Mercy.

Dante hizo un esfuerzo e intentó calcular a cuantos metros (o kilómetros...) estaban de lejos del atril. No consiguió sacar nada en claro pero cerca, lo que se dice cerca, no estaban.

– Yo no creo que sea para tanto, al fin y al cabo sólo son personas –replicó él.

– Pues a mi una vez un caballero me dio dos besos en la mejilla. Fue genial –les contó Maria, como si de una experiencia casi divina se tratara–. Y tú lo que tienes, Dante Brighella, es envidia, porque ellos son ricos, famosos, sofisticados y tú no.

– Yo voy con Dante, es una auténtica chorrada que alguien se impresione tanto por gente así. Parecéis muertos de hambre todos los que contáis esas maravillas de ellos –se sumó Xavier al debate.

– ¡Shh! –Pidió la profesora.

Todos callaron _ipso facto_.

– Y ahora, de una manera escalonada, por favor, ¡entren en las Torres! –Así concluyó la anciana su discurso.

XXX

Nina cogió un bolígrafo de la mesa que tenía al lado y ante la atenta mirada de Mao se aseguró de tener todo lo necesario para llevar a buen puerto el plan maestro que había confeccionado.

– Cinco torres –dijo en primer lugar, y las tachó–, cinco aviones –y los tachó–, sesenta infiltrados entre los invitados que no saben que van a morir –los tachó–, ochenta infiltrados en el servicio de seguridad –los tachó–, explosivos repartidos por los cinco edificios –y los tachó–, sólo falta una cosa: ¡¿Dónde diablos está ese inepto de Kanon Maldini?

– Anda, no te pongas furiosa, Nina, ya verás como no tarda en conectarse –intentó calmarla.

– ¡Oh...! Sólo faltaba eso, que tardara más. En cuanto lo vea le voy a soltar una regañina épica. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí sentada esperándole yo a él? ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿El mundo al revés?

Mao resopló con fuerza. _Éstos jóvenes de hoy en día... Los de mi generación madurábamos antes._

– Si hubieras vivido lo mismo que yo hubieras aprendido muy pronto a ser paciente. ¿Qué más da llevar a cabo la misión un minuto antes o un minuto después? Será por tiempo... –refunfuñó, el peligrís.

– Anda y cállate. Mira, el primer contratiempo: la web del _Britannian Wall_ dice que el Duque no podrá ir, que en su lugar irá su mujer Matilda.

– ¿Esa señora gordinflona de voz empalagosa? Como le toque dar un discurso... pobres visitantes, nuestro atentado va a quedar de lado gracias a eso –se mofó, y empezó a reír.

– Espero que no, porque no he dormido en tres días preparándolo. Como Maldini, Lorenz o alguno de los ineptos que tengo como subordinados llegue a fallar, es que me lo cargo yo misma, con mis propias manos.

– No exageres –espetó.

– No lo hago.

XXX

– ¡Arrgh! ¡Jodido calor! ¿Por qué Forket tiene que ser una ciudad tan calurosa? ¿Por qué no podríamos vivir en Canadá o Alaska? –Se lamentaba el varón de los Hess.

– Cállate, idiota, estás molestando a los demás –regañó su hermana.

– No, te callas tú. A ver si no voy a poder decir lo que me dé la gana. Éste es un país libre – contraatacó.

– Eres como un niño pequeño, te quedarás tonto por siempre –se burló ella.

– Callad, por favor –les pidió una de los profesores que los acompañaban–. O se lo diré a vuestros padres. Seguro que al señor Hess no le hace ninguna gracia que se lo comente en la próxima reunión de padres.

Todos reían ante las estúpidas discusiones de los hermanos rubios cuando sonó un desgarrado grito que decía claramente las palabras "_Fuck you_".

– ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es ese alboroto? –Les interrogó la misma profesora.

– Mi móvil. Creo. Y Serj Tankian. –Contestó Dante.

Se sacó el aparato del bolsillo y vio, con amargura, quién quería hablar con él... Otra vez.

– Deja ya de llamarme, estoy bien.

– Sólo queríamos saber cómo estabas. Jonas está muy preocupado. Dice que hace mucho tiempo que no visitas un lugar tan concurrido sin protección. Hay muchas probabilidades de que vaya a haber un ataque terrorista y eso trae al ex-conde sin cuidado –declaró Ina.

– Eso son todo tonterías de la tele. Estoy bien, no hay más misterio y me cuesta creer que él esté preocupado.

– Pues lo está.

Colgó.

– ¿Quién era, Brighella? ¿La mamá? –Se burló Rick.

– La tuya –contestó en voz casi ininteligible Hess, él no lo oyó, pero todos a su alrededor rieron.

– ¿Qué has dicho, Henry? –Masculló.

– ¿Yo? Nadaaaaa.

– No, no era mi madre Richard –respondió el aludido serio, sin inmutarse a penas–, pero como si lo fuera.

– ¡Hala! ¡Pero si han venido un montón de periodistas de cadenas famosas! –Anunció alguien de la fila– TV3, la ZNN, Hi-TV... ¡Están todos!

– Desde luego, os maravilláis con nada –afirmó el castaño, siguiendo en su linea.

– Menudo aguafiestas estás hecho. Eres un soso –gruñó Robert.

– De pies a cabeza –añadió Henry.

– No digáis tonterías. Es sólo una cámara de televisión. Nada más.

– Sí, sí... Vas muy de maduro, pero seguro que si llegan a enfocarte tú serías el primero en perder los papeles –murmuró Robert.

– No creo, la verdad. El que sí creo que perdería los papeles si llegan a enfocarle es Henry. Sería el nuevo fenómeno de Internet, más aún que los pistoleros esos de la nube de humo.

– ¿Tú también lo has visto? ¡Son espectaculares! Aunque no se les ve bien... ¡Apostaría a que el knight es guapísimo! –Dijeron algunas chicas.

– Bah, bah, bah. ¿Queréis ver a un pistolero guapo? Pues esperad a que se celebre en Forket el solsticio de verano, el día de los disfraces, ahí veréis a un auténtico hombre de acción –explicó Henry.

– Traduzco –se prestó Dante–: Henry este año va a disfrazarse de _cowboy._

– Has acertado, vaquero –confirmó éste.

XXX

– ¡Por fin! –Festejó Nina.

– ¿Ya se ha conectado?

– Sí, y ya era hora –afirmó ella–. A ver... dice que ya está todo preparado. Que los infiltrados vestidos de civiles entrarán en muy pocos minutos y que los infiltrados en la seguridad ya están preparados. Sobre los aviones dice que no sabe nada, que ese tema lo controla Lorenz y que ahora mismo va a hablar con él. También me dice que le ha dado vacaciones a Claudio Darlton y a Marvin Nash y que cada vez hay más solicitudes para entrar dentro de la organización. ¿Qué te parece?

– Que todo va bien de momento.

– Sí, a mi también me parece eso. Oye: dentro de unos minutos va a salir por la tele todo lo del secuestro y tal, y quiero verlo cómoda. ¿Te importaría bajar al supermercado de aquí abajo y subir un par de paquetes de patas fritas, palomitas, refrescos y algunas chucherías?

– Ya si te parece te hago la compra de la semana –dijo muy sarcástico.

– En la nevera tengo una lista, debajo de un imán que regalaban con el pack de seis de Heineken. Si no fuera mucha molestia... cógeme el dinero que creas que vayas a necesitar del bolso. Y también coge algo para ti. Con el último robo que hemos hecho me sobra el dinero.

– Soy tu contratista, no un esclavo. Se supone que trabajamos el uno para el otro, no yo para ti.

– Es sólo un favor. Venga... Sé cortés por una vez.

– No debí elegirte para llevar a cabo mi plan. Otros me hubieran hecho sudar menos.

– No reniegues tanto y baja ya, que estarán a punto de cerrar –apresuró.

XXX

Definitivamente, lo mejor de las torres era el aire acondicionado y las vistas. No había nada más destacable.

– Cada torre tiene un total de ciento diez pisos, por los cuales cualquiera puede moverse utilizando uno de los cuarenta grandes ascensores que hay en disposición. El uso de las plantas es mixto. La planta uno, dos y tres, por ejemplo, son la sede en Pendragón de un gran grupo industrial. La cuarta es la residencia de un políticofamoso y la quinta es la caja de seguridad de un banco –explicó el guía.

– Disculpe, señor. Pero... ¿Esta planta para que se utiliza? –Interrumpió Dante.

– Buena pregunta. Es una futura oficina del gobierno, y como podéis ver aún no está acabada del todo. Aún así, ésto no ha supuesto ningún impedimento para que la gente pueda venir ya a trabajar.

_¿Funcionarios? _No hacía falta que lo jurase. Gente trajeada corría por los pasillos, gritaba a través de los móviles y se enfadaba con la máquina de café como buenos trabajadores del Estado. Alguno que otro desempaquetaba sus cosas y acicalaba su inminente mesa de trabajo.

– A lo largo de nuestro recorrido por la Torre Uno visitaremos los laboratorios genéticos más grandes del mundo, pertenecientes a una famosa empresa familiar cuyo nombre no recuerdo. También daremos un paseo por unos jardines, visitaremos un museo de historia militar y los miradores de la azotea.

– Profesora, ¿de verdad que aquí sólo podían venir los más listos? ¿A qué santo quisieron castigarles? –Se rió Henry.

– Guarda silencio, muchacho. Están explicando cosas muy interesantes.

_Sí. Mucho. _

– Bien, si me seguís iremos a hablar con el director de sección, un hombre muy amable que ha accedido a que le robemos un poco de su valioso tiempo.

XXX

– La conexión ya está hecha, ya he encontrado una vía por la que colar la retransmisión –avisó un hombre sentado delante de un ordenador.

– Bien, entonces sólo hay que avisar al jefe y al que va a ocuparse del asalto. Coser y hacer pompas –resumió Lorenz, que estaba trabajando con nada más y nada menos que siete PCs.

XXX

Maldini recibió un correo electrónico. La conexión ya estaba hecha. Sólo hacía falta grabar el video para que toda la ciudad de Pendragón pudiera disfrutarlo.

Se levantó de la silla medio rota en la que estaba y caminó hasta un cómodo sillón de piel delante de un par de estanterías llenas de libros, desde el que iba a enviar el mensaje.

– Eh, tú, chaval –dijo a uno de los muchos soldados que correteaban por el escondrijo en el que estaba–, cuando yo te diga dale al "REC".

– Usted manda –otorgó tímidamente el chico.

– Sí, yo mando.

XXX

Dante, como todos los que hacían la visita, seguía como un manso corderito al guía y a los profesores que les explicaban lo fantástico que era trabajar en un edificio alto financiado por el ex-duque más famoso de la nación. Y es que se deshacían en halagos con él: que si era muy generoso, un gran inversor... y mil cosas más. Pero apostaba a que nadie ahí lo conocía mejor que él.

De repente notó cómo una fría mano femenina se le posaba en el hombro para retenerlo. Así le impidió que siguiese avanzando con sus compañeros. Se giró y vio a una mujer castaña con el pelo recogido, que debía rondar los cuarenta años, perfectamente pintada y trajeada de escrupuloso negro.

– Perdona, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. Ya debes saber por qué.

– Eh... creo que sí.

Traje negro, pelo recogido, labios pintados del color _Rusian Red_... no cabía duda. Estaba hablando con un miembro del Servicio de Inteligencia de Britannia. La mujer se esperó un par de segundos antes de hablar, para asegurarse de que nadie externo a la organización les oía.

– La ex-duquesa está ansiosa por hablar con usted, Alteza. Quiere que suba inmediatamente a la planta cincuenta y seis. El código es "_Gris_".

– Llámeme Dante, por favor. Y ¿código? ¿Para qué necesito un código?

– Preferiría no hacerlo. Si hubiese estado escuchando con atención a mi compañero Budd sabría que para introducirlo en el ascensor y poder llegar así a la planta deseada. –Reprochó con rintintín.– Aunque claro, no todo lo que ha dicho es verdad. En esta torre concretamente sólo se permiten funcionarios. Hacienda tiene aquí sus oficinas, igual que varios ministros, diputados, parlamentarios y demás. Ésta planta, sin ir más lejos, pertenece a los Servicios de Inteligencia. Si observa con atención podrá ver camuflado en alguna parte el logo de la CIA: Agencia Central de Inteligencia.

Como le había dicho la mujer, observó con atención. Efectivamente, todos llevaban algún tipo de broche, tarjeta o gemelos con el escudo y el águila.

– ¿Cómo se llama usted? –Preguntó el chico por si las moscas.

– Menos mal que me lo ha preguntado –sonrió, y se colocó un mechón del pelo detrás de la oreja–. Me temo que si hubiese abierto la puerta de acceso a la planta y no hubiese podido decir quién le envió allí acabaría muerto a tiros al instante.

– Pues vaya...

– No, es broma, pero no le hubiesen dejado pasar al interior. Mi nombre es Belinda.

– ¿No va a acompañarme?

– Me temo que no, hay mucho papeleo por aquí abajo. Además, ya es usted mayor. De todas formas recuerde: piso cincuenta y seis, contraseña "_Gris_" y lo envía Belinda.

– De acuerdo.

Una vez se despidió de ella caminó hasta el ascensor, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable a cómo Nunnally había podido consentir aquello. ¿En qué cabeza cabía organizar una jornada de puertas abiertas a las oficinas de los organismos más importantes del país sin saber la gente que estaban en las oficinas de los organismos más importantes del país? Era de locos. Le consolaba que al menos los controles estaban bien puestos. Para entrar en la Torre Uno había tenido que pasar por pruebas de todos los tipos: rayos X, escáneres térmicos e incluso cacheos...

Llamó un ascensor y esperó, repitiéndose mentalmente la contraseña y quién lo enviaba. Esperó. Esperó. Esperó. Levantó la cabeza y vio un cartel torcido que rezaba "Roto. Disculpas."

– Perfecto –refunfuñó.

Se fue a otro, y éste llegó veloz como una flecha pasando rápidamente ante sus ojos los números de los pisos que iba recorriendo.

XXX

– ¡Eh! ¿Dónde se ha metido Dante? –Alguien entre el gentío advirtió la desaparición de éste.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Ese crío! No hace una a derechas –ladró Joseh Stan, profesor de Sociales.

– Digan que sí: es un inútil –agregó Rick.

– Tranquilos, tranquilos –Budd alzó el tono de voz–. Dante se encontraba mal y por eso una compañera se lo ha llevado al hospital.

– ¡Oh! ¿Así que también tienen un hospital? –Se fascinaron los más impresionables.

– Oh, sí. Nada menos que tres.

– Eh, esperad –paró Richard– ¿Y Mercy? ¿Ella también se encontraba mal?

Budd chistó. _¿Mercy? ¿Quién coño es Mercy?_

– Será mejor que te releve, Budd. Creo que tienes cosas que hacer. Mi nombre es Belinda, y sustituiré a Budd un par de minutos –se presentó a los estudiantes–. Espero que no os importe.

Todos sonrieron. _Oh, en absoluto. Adiós, Budd._

– De acuerdo, sigamos con la visita –anunció la mujer.

Richard se disponía a dar un par de pasos cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo. _Me habré enganchado con algo_, intuyó erróneamente.

– Espera, iluso –detuvo la fémina de los Hess–. Yo sé dónde está Mercy, se ha ido detrás de Dante.

– ¿Qué? ¿Está enferma?

– Desde luego es idiota –se dijo a sí misma–. No está enferma. Aquí pasa algo raro. La mujer de antes ha dejado a Dante rezagado, y le ha dicho algo. Luego éste se ha ido a los ascensores y Mercy detrás de él. Algo huele a podrido.

– Eres una paranoica.

– ¿Cuándo has aprendido el significado de esa palabra? Me jugaría el cuello a que no cuando quedamos los tres sin ti para hacer el trabajo de Biología. Tuve que tragarme tres horas de halagos a ese dichoso Dante por culpa de tu novia.

– ¿Halagos? –Se extrañó.

– Sí. Me temo que te están ocultando algo.

– Mentirosa –soltó sin inmutarse.

– No vayas a matar al mensajero. Es verdad. Y por eso ahora te pido ayuda. Quiero que me acompañes a ver qué pasa entre ellos dos.

Rick sonrió con sorna, con superioridad.

– ¿Crees que debo tenerle celos a ese pringado? ¿Pero tú lo has visto bien?

– Celos o no, te pido que me ayudes a saber qué se lleva entre manos con mi mejor amiga, con tu novia.

– Bueno –se rindió–, vamos a los ascensores.

XXX

Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente delante de él, gracias al sensor láser que llevaban. El chico se metió en la estancia. Las cuatro paredes del interior eran espejos, así que daban una leve sensación de claustrofobia que él odiaba, a pesar de ser un cubículo muy grande. Había un banco para descansar y así no estar de pie durante el ascenso/descenso, algo que el chico valoró mucho en positivo.

_Planta cincuenta y seis. Código "_Gris_" y voy de parte de Belinda. Bien, creo que me acordaré de todo. _

Buscó el número cincuenta y seis en el extenso panel y cuando lo encontró, le dio con la punta de los dedos. Cuando las puertas estaban a medio cerrarse alguien entró. Desastre.

XXX

– Tres, dos, uno... ¡En el aire, jefe! –Notificó a Maldini el miembro de la R.O.C. que tenía que grabarlo.

XXX

Las clavijas de la puerta del apartamento de Nina chirriaron de manera lúgubre cuando el chino abrió la puerta aprovisionado para toda la semana.

– ¡Corre, corre! ¡Va a salir ya en televisión! –Vociferó la britannian, cara al ordenador.

El hombre dejó la compra en la cocina y cogió solo los productos que iban a consumir en el momento. Se tiró en el sofá al más puro estilo Homer Simpson, abrió un paquete de patatas fritas, una Coca-Cola y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a abastecer su estómago. No por ser inmortal había dejado de pasar hambre.

La televisión se puso negra y entonces apareció el inigualable Kanon Maldini, genio y figura. Su cara estaba más radiante que de costumbre, como si llevara algún tipo de maquillaje en la para salir mejor.

XXX

– Son las doce y media del mediodía del día diez de junio del dos mil diecinueve a.t.B. Siempre es un gusto hablar con vosotros, britannians. Hoy, yo, Kanon Maldini, Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería querría anunciaros a través de éste comunicado que en nombre de la organización entera pido a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros que muestre material que acredite que el segundo príncipe del Imperio, Su Alteza Schneizel el. Britannia aún sigue vivo. Sí –sonrió, enseñando casi toda su dentadura–, quiero, al igual que muchos ciudadanos del Imperio, saber si el legítimo sucesor al trono está vivo. Han corrido muchos rumores respecto a Su Alteza: algunos decían que estaba vivo, otros que había muerto, había quien aventuraba que quizá estaba enfermo... ¡Librarnos de dudas, Zero! El pueblo tiene derecho a saber qué ha pasado con su auténtico soberano. –La imagen cambió y en vez de salir en en pantalla el cabecilla del grupo criminal aparecieron los cinco grandes obeliscos que como la mitológica Torre de Babel desafiaban a Dios con su altura– Porque si no... las cinco Torres Mankind cuyas oficinas del gobierno están hoy abiertas a visitas guiadas ¡caerán! De momento, señoras y señores, ya se encuentran cerradas a cal y canto, vigiladas por integrantes de nuestra organización. Esto no significa que vayan a morir o a sufrir ningún daño, ni mucho menos; siempre y cuando la Federación Unida de Naciones y la Orden de los Caballeros Negros colabore. Si no... en cinco horas el destino de esa gente estará sellado y las personas inocentes en el interior pasarán a ser, inmediatamente, mártires de nuestra causa justa, incluidos la esposa del ex-duque Jameson y sus dos pequeños ahijados: Mark y Valentina Ij. Britannia, hermanos del famoso Dante Ij. Britannia alias _El príncipe de la niebla_, que por desgracia no tenemos hoy con nosotros.

XXX

Al mismo tiempo que se reprodujo el video en todas las casas de la ciudad de Pendragón y alrededores, todas las persianas de los ventanales de las torres se cerraron automáticamente, dejando sumido el interior de los edificios en la más tenebrosa oscuridad. Los ordenadores y todos los demás aparatos que funcionaban gracias al corriente eléctrico al que estaban conectados se apagaron, como si les hubiesen robado la vida de golpe.

Todo estuvo silencioso, hasta que de repente, se oyeron docenas de amortiguados chasquidos metálicos y a pesar de que los aparatos no volvieron a funcionar, las luces sí, solo que verdes y con mucha menor intensidad que antes.

Una vez en claridad, no vieron lo que esperaban ver: la oficina tal y como estaba antes; sino que vieron unos indeseables intrusos apuntándoles que hacía pocos segundos no estaban allí. Como supuso algún agente, los leves chasquidos no habían sido otra cosa que armas amartillándose una detrás de otra por los hombres de gafas raras y traje negro que ahora había repartidos estratégicamente por toda la planta.

Antes de sorprenderse, la mayoría de los funcionarios ya estaban muertos. Sólo quedaban con vida algunos, los mismos que no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos como para desenfundar sus armas o preguntar qué estaba pasando. Belinda era de las pocas afortunadas.

– Bien... planta sexta asegurada –comunicó uno de los extraños por walkie-talkie, alumbrado tétricamente por las luces de emergencia, verdes color lima. Dirigiéndose a los que aún no habían muerto anunció–: Somos miembros de la Real Orden de Caballería. Sólo tengo una cosa que deciros a los que estáis aún con vida: ni se os ocurra desobedecernos, porque si alguien se atreve a chistar a alguna de nuestras ordenes... ¡Pum! –Y disparó a un cadáver en la cabeza, haciendo alarde de una gran puntería– ¿Comprendido?

XXX

Pocos minutos antes, Dante vio como su peor pesadilla estaba a punto de materializarse de la mano de nada más y nada menos que Mercy Blue, como no podía ser de otra manera.

_Oh, no... _Con una velocidad y una gracia pasmosas la chica se coló en el ascensor en el último momento, al borde de ser emparedada por las puertas metálicas del elevador mientras el chico presionaba discreta y furiosamente el botón del piso al que quería subir para no tener que encontrarse con ella.

– Hola –saludó jadeante, ante la atónita mirada del chico; el ascensor ya hacía un par de segundos que había comenzado a ascender– ¿A dónde ibas?

– Yo...

_Tú, Dante,¡piensa algo demonios! Inventa algo, no flaquees ahora. ¡Tu vida depende de lo que sueltes por esa bocaza que tienes!_

– Me encuentro mal, por eso iba abajo, a que me diera el aire –justificó temeroso, demostrando una escasa maña en el arte de la improvisación.

– Ah, pues te habrás equivocado al apretar el botón, porque el ascensor está subiendo –se dio cuenta.

_¡Ahora sí que la has hecho buena, tío!_

– Me he equivocado –dijo solamente, al fin y al cabo era la mejor excusa que se podía poner, la más creíble.

– Ya veo. A saber a qué planta estamos yendo.

– Eh... espera. Estamos; ¿por qué te has subido al ascensor?

– Quería saber a dónde ibas.

– ¿Me persigues? –Inquirió.

– ¿Te molesta? –Sonrió burlona– Simplemente me aburría con las explicaciones de ese guía, y quería averiguar a dónde te marchabas, porque has desaparecido sin previo aviso.

– Ya... bueno.

De golpe, todas las luces del ascensor se apagaron y el montacargas paró.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

– Habrán saltado los plomos o algo. Aún estaban acabando varias plantas, así que seguramente haya sido un problema de conexión.

– Pues vaya –refunfuñó, y se sentó en el banquito que había tras ella.

– Sí, pues vaya –fingió fastidio, mientras reía en su fuero interno.

_¡Gracias, Universo! Te debo una._

XXX

Al parecer, Dante y Mercy no habían sido los únicos que se habían quedado encerrados.

– ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora no! –Gruñó Maria, mientras presionaba enfadada el número cincuenta y seis en el panel. Por muy poco había llegado a ver en la pantalla externa del ascensor de Dante a dónde se dirigía.

– No le des tanto, que te lo vas a cargar –intentó detener el chico.

– ¡Al demonio! Se ha ido la puñetera luz... –sentenció, y se sentó en el banco, al lado del chico. No tardó nada en sacar su móvil y comprobar lo que esperaba, no había cobertura.

XXX

Casualidad o no, los dos acabaron al mismo tiempo el papeleo que tenían pendiente de sus empresas y se reunieron a la misma hora en el salón principal del castillo. Se miraron, se desafiaron y corrieron como nunca antes para capturar el objeto más preciado que había en el lugar: el mando a distancia de la televisión de setenta y dos pulgadas propiedad del ex-conde.

– ¡Maldito gigante! ¡Ésta es mi casa y vamos a ver el canal de historia! –Ordenó el ex-conde Harpman.

– Pero Virgil, eso es un _ab-u-rri-mien-t-o_ –deletreó mal, demostrando una clara falta de conocimientos del idioma de Shakespeare.

– ¿Y la _MTV_ no? –Preguntó– Anda y haz el favor de dejar lo que iba a ver. No me obligues a ir ahí –amenazó del anciano desde el sillón en el que estaba al rubio, echado de cualquier modo en el sofá.

– ¿Acaso cree que le tengo miedo? Cállese y déjeme escuchar lo nuevo de Timbaland y Katy Perry, música moderna –e insinuó una sonrisa.

– Desde luego no debí haberte dado alojamiento –replicó muy serio.

Estaban tan enfrascados en su pequeña disputa por el mando que no oyeron los apresurados pasos de gran Sebastian entrando en la habitación, con importantes noticias.

– ¿Está viendo el telediario, señor Harpman?

– No, Bastian. Por su culpa –agregó y lo señaló con la cabeza, Jonas hizo una mueca con la boca.

– Señor Palmgren, haga el favor de poner la ZNN, es importante; sumamente importante.

– Bueno, pero sólo un ratito –concedió, y cambió de canal–. Se matan más moscas con miel que con vinagre.

– ¿Las Torres Mankind? –Exclamó Virgil– ¿Pero no era ahí donde tenía que ir hoy Ij. Britannia?

– Eh... eh... creo que sí, señor –tartamudeó el mayordomo.

Palmgren se levantó de un salto, sin tener ni idea de lo que hacer, pero preparado para cualquier cosa. Por su parte, el ex-conde no hizo nada hasta más de veinte segundos después. Había tal revoltijo de órdenes apelotonadas en su garganta que se le hacía imposible decidir cuál debía ser la primera.

– ¿Ex-conde, qué hacemos? –Preguntó un nervioso Bastian Krit.

– Jonas, avisa a Ina. Sebastian, reúne a todos los miembros de la Guardia que puedas. Yo llamaré al piloto, iremos en mi jet. No hay tiempo que perder.

A simple vista moverse de un punto de una ciudad a otro en jet podría parecer excesivo, sin embargo, no lo es cuando la ciudad en la que vives casi el doble d grande que el estado de California.

XXX

Como siempre pasaba en esos casos, se llamó a Nagisa Chiba para que dirigiese la operación con sus hombres de la unidad original, supervisada, como ella solicitó, por Holzinger Law, el último miembro del Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección que quedaba con vida, pero ya retirado de la carrera militar.

Dos semanas justas atrás, el propio Holzinger Law, avergonzado por su deficiente actuación e intensamente entristecido por la muerte de todos los miembros de su tropa pidió formalmente por carta a Zero que le quitara su rango, sus condecoraciones, sus privilegios, y sus cargos.

Sabiendo ésto, Nagisa fue expresamente a su casa y conoció a su mujer, a sus hijos, a sus nietos e incluso a sus sobrinos y le pidió, delante de todos ellos, que volviera a la Orden de los Caballeros con las condiciones que él quisiese. Tras mucho insistir, la japonesa consiguió algo: que fuera su asesor. Nada más. Conforme con su respuesta y muy agradecida le dijo que el día uno quería verlo en su despacho. Y allí se presentó, puntual, dispuesto a trabajar por la F.U.N.

Se le hizo raro verlo vestido de traje, sin ese descolorido uniforme militar del que antaño habían colgado varias medallas. Le preguntó qué había hecho con él, y le respondió algo muy contundente: "Quemarlo".

– ¿Qué toca hoy? –Nathan fingió un interés que para nada tenía. Se había acabado de levantar y estaba en su casa, jugando sus dos horas diarias de _Counter-Strike _Y bostezó.

– Un secuestro, en las Torres Mankind. Quiero que avises a toda la unidad y que pidas al Departamento de Delitos Violentos y al Ejército que te envíen toda la gente que puedan.

– ¿Cuántas personas hay secuestradas?

– Todas las que había en las cinco torres. Han sido los de la R.O.C., otra vez.

– ¡Hostia, esto es mejor que el _Counter_! Bien, avisaré a todos.

– Sólo una cosa: Hazlo, ¡pero ya!

XXX

Mercy miró su reloj de pulsera. Ya llevaban quince minutos atascados entre los pisos cuarenta y ocho y cuarenta y nueve de la Torre Uno.

– Dante, no creo que esto sea algo normal. ¿Y si ha habido algún incendio o algo y han tenido que desalojar el edificio?

– No digas sandeces. Seguramente ahora mismo hay un tío con una palanca intentando abrir la puerta para sacarnos. De todas formas... –lanzó una mirada al reloj de su móvil–, sí, ya llevamos bastante. Cinco minutos más y llamaré por teléfono a algún profesor. De verdad, eso de que nos hayan dado sus móviles sirve para mucho más que gastarles bromas.

– ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? –El chico asintió con la cabeza. "Adelante".– Nunca me han gustado los espacios cerrados.

_Sin embargo cuanto tú estás aquí no se está tan mal_, agregó mentalmente.

XXX

– ¡Abrid ya! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! –Sollozaba la hermana de Henry Hess, mientras aporreaba con toda su fuerza las paredes de la cabina.

– Quieta. Como vuelvas a saltar o a pegarle a alguna pared te ato al banco con el cinturón ese tan chulo de Vuitton que te has puesto hoy para venir a la excursión y te dejo así hasta que nos saquen.

– ¿Tú y cuantos más?

– No pruebes mi paciencia, Maria. No estoy bromeando.

XXX

Nagisa bajó del coche y fue a la tienda de campaña más grande de todas las que había montadas en el improvisado campamento urbano. Allí sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa de madera con un par de ordenadores encendidos y una vieja radio estaban un escuálido coronel treintañero de la Orden de los Caballeros y un meditabundo Holzinger Law.

– Hemos perimetrado y desalojado casi todas las casas, comercios y edificios de alrededor –anunció el oficial.

– Bien, pues quiero que perimetren y desalojen todas las casas, comercios y edificios de la manzana entera –demandó Nagisa, y tomó asiento.

– Como quiera. Por otro lado tenemos unos setenta artificieros inspeccionando el lugar, por si hay algún explosivo bajo tierra, como la última vez.

– Perfecto –aprobó.

– Tenemos veinte frames rodeando los edificios y unos doscientos hombres dispersados por si ven algo sospechoso u ocurre algo con los curiosos. También poseemos apoyo aéreo, por si las moscas. Saben ya lo que demandan esos malnacidos ¿o me equivoco?

– No, no se equivoca. Quieren ver a Schneizel. Algo imposible –admitió muy solemne.

– Tenemos constancia de que entre las cinco torres hay algo más de seis mil personas en peligro. Al estar las persianas bajadas y carecer de conexión eléctrica, no hemos podido comunicarnos con ningún agente en el interior de éstas, pero suponemos por los ruidos que han afirmado oír algunos vecinos, que buena parte de ellos ya están muertos. Ésto es... terrible –se atrevió a decir el oficial.

Holzinger no habló en mucho tiempo, sólo asentía levemente. _Esos hijos de perra..._ Sin embargo, cuando sucedió lo que todos esperaban y abrió la boca para hablar, no dejó a nadie indiferente:

– La situación es mucho más "extrema" que la otra vez. Necesitamos hacer algo como sea. No podemos dejar que esos malditos bastardos tengan aterrorizado no sólo el país, sino el mundo. Hay que encontrar la manera, cueste lo que cueste, de sacar a esos hijos de puta de las cinco torres y liberar a los rehenes. Y si para ello hace falta que Su muy ilustre Alteza Schneizel se presente aquí, me temo que deberemos hacer que Su muy ilustre Alteza Schneizel se presente aquí.

Dicho eso la radio empezó a gruñir y una voz se hizo patente.

– Señores Wells, Chiba y Law, aquí el soldado Olson, del tercer escuadrón a cargo del capitán Raine. Es mi obligación decirles que hemos recibido una visita repentina de un personaje ilustre que demanda hablar ustedes, los dirigentes de la operación.

– Nombre –ordenó el oficial Wells.

– El Duque Jameson, señor. O mejor dicho, el ex-duque Jameson. Lo siento, pero todo el mundo le sigue llamando "duque".

– ¿Y qué quiere? –Indagó Holzinger.

– Interesarse por el estado de su mujer y los dos pequeños Ij. Britannia.

– ¿Perdón? –Dijeron los tres al unísono, muy en sincronía– ¿He oído bien? ¿Ij. Britannia? –Nagisa quería estar segura al cien por cien. A diferencia de los demás ella no había podido escuchar el comunicado de Maldini en su totalidad.

– Efectivamente, señora. Sus Altezas Valentina ij. Britannia y Mark ij. Britannia están ahí dentro.

_La situación no puede empeorar..._, pensó.

– Hágalo pasar, ¡deprisa!

– Como usted mande, coronel Wells.

XXX

El mismo hombre que habló por walkie-talkie bajo el manto verde de la luz de emergencia mandó a los demás secuestradores disponer a los estudiantes y a los profesores en una habitación diferente a los miembros del Servicio de Inteligencia. Así fueron encarcelados en un gran despacho con los de otro instituto, manteniéndose a cargo de dos soldados que reían y les apuntaban con los subfusiles con la única finalidad de ver sus espantadas reacciones y reírse a su costa.

De entre todos ellos, Henry Hess fue el único que no perdió en ningún momento la compostura y no derramó ni una sola lágrima, ni siquiera se asustó. Aún conociendo el destino de los miembros del Grupo Antiterrorista de Protección se repetía una y otra vez que todo aquello iba a salir bien y sonreía con la fantasía de que al menos su hermana Maria, su amigo Dante y su ex-novia Mercy estuviesen bien en alguna parte. Curiosamente el más "inmaduro" estaba demostrando todo lo contrario.

Por contra, Robert "el líder" era uno de los que más asustados estaban, pero intentó hacer un esfuerzo por no mostrarse débil. La jugada no le salió muy bien, pero consiguió no aparentar más temor que los demás. Su mente no era tan fuerte como la de Henry, que era capaz de alegrarse por los que no estaban en su situación, pero se consolaba al igual que él, en que ahora mismo ahí abajo debía haber un auténtico ejército bien armado discutiendo la mejor manera de sacar a los terroristas de una buena patada en el culo para que él pudiese volver esa noche a casa a cenar con su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor.

Xavier en el tema del miedo también fue uno más del montón. Se acurrucó y se apretujó en una esquina, manteniendo lo suficientemente fría la cabeza como para aparentar optimismo y consolar a sus amigas que peor lo estaban pasando. Lloró, claro que lloró, pero no dio oportunidad a ningún celador de ver cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su cara.

Al igual que Dante tiempo atrás, sus tres amigos supieron ser valientes, más o menos. Si hubiese estado ahí y supiese todo lo que estaba pasando, encantado hubiese accedido a compartir el título extraoficial de _Príncipe de la niebla _con todos ellos.

XXX

– Media hora –avisó la morena–, ha pasado media hora desde que nos quedamos aquí encerrados. No lo entiendo. Algo debe estar pasando. Dante, ¿tú tienes teléfono móvil, no? Creo que va siendo hora de llamar a algún profesor.

Miró la pantalla. No había una sola rayita de señal.

– Lo siento, pero no hay cobertura. Al fin y al cabo es típico, esto es un ascensor.

– ¡Pff! –Bufó– Y mientras aquí encerrados.

– ¿No tienes nada con lo que entretenerte? ¿Una revista? ¿Un iPod? ¿Volverte a maquillar?

– Pues sólo el iPod –abrió el bolso y lo sacó, con los auriculares enrollados una pequeña plataforma– ¿Te apetece escuchar o mi música te va a sacar de tus casillas, como dice Rick?

– Depende. ¿Qué tipo de música tiene ese cachivache dentro? –Quiso saber.

– Tiene de todo. Desde David Guetta hasta Gorillaz, pasando por los grupos que tocan en la _Yellow Flag. _

– Ya veo, entonces creo que me gustaría escuchar.

– Como gustes.

Le dio uno de los auriculares al chico, y ella se puso el otro en la oreja. Enseguida empezó a sonar la canción _Memories _del dj. francés David Guetta y el rapero Kid Cudi. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron extasiar por la música. Al fin y al cabo eso era mejor que verse contemplado en cuatro paredes todo el tiempo.

XXX

El orondo duque Jameson se pasó un pañuelo por la sudada y sonrosada calva antes de estrechar muy preocupado la mano a los tres dirigentes de la misión de rescate. Luego lo ocultó en un bolsillo interior de la americana y sin que nadie le diera la palabra, la tomó él.

– He traído a los sesenta hombres de la Guarida Imperial que me asignó el gobierno, además de cincuenta hombres de un servicio de seguridad contratado por mí mismo. Estarán encantados de colaborar con ustedes si así es más fácil que esos dos angelitos, mi mujer y las demás personas inocentes de ahí dentro salgan vivas. ¡Dios! En vez de ella tendría que estar yo ahí dentro, ya se lo dije al dentista, que mejor hacer la revisión otro día...

– Mire, duque, excelencia, ex-duque... –Nagisa, claramente, de una forma u otra, iba a rechazar la oferta.

_Ya hay demasiada gente pululando por aquí como para que ahora se unan la Guarida Imperial y servicios de seguridad civiles. Eso nunca._

– Estaremos encantados de aceptar esos refuerzos –el coronel Wells se adelantó a su negativa–. Y haremos todo lo posible, todo lo que esté en nuestra mano, para liberar a esos inocentes. Se lo aseguro.

– Es usted un gran hombre, coronel. No sabe lo que me tranquilizan a mi esas palabras –agradeció el anciano, como buenamente pudo.

– Según tengo entendido usted tiene instrucción de militar, ¿es así ex-duque Jameson? –Se inmiscuyó Holzinger.

– En mis tiempos fui general de dos estrellas, si es eso a lo que se refiere. Yo comandé los primeros escuadrones enviados a Irán y a Afganistán. Como muchos nobles yo estudié en la Honorable Escuela de Oficiales y me encargué en persona de la instrucción del difunto oficial Andreas Darlton.

Aquello a Nagisa le venía totalmente de nuevo. Sin saberlo había estado a punto de rechazar la ayuda de un hombre cuya experiencia militar distaban años luz de la de los tres juntos. _¡Esto sí que es una sorpresa! Así que... ¿ese gordito de expresión amable conquistó el Área 18 con Cornelia?Increíble._

– Entonces, por favor, eche un ojo a este mapa del lugar. Están marcadas todas las posiciones de nuestros hombres. Me agradaría que usted le diese su visto bueno –Wells le dejó el trozo de papel delante mismo.

– No hay problema.

XXX

– De los doscientos canales que pillo con la antena sólo hay siete que no están hablando de nuestro secuestro. ¡Incluso está saliendo en _Disney Channel_! ¡Ésto es legendario!

– Lo que tú digas, Nina –respaldó Mao con nulo interés.

– Oye, oye, podrías dejar de hincharte a patatas fritas y alegrarte un poco. Te recuerdo que somos socios. Ya sabes: mis alegrías son las tuyas y al revés.

La miró de soslayo, con los ojos cansados, y después volvió a torcer la cabeza y engulló otro puñado de patatas fritas.

– Lo que tú digas.

_Lunática..._

XXX

Una hora; eso era exactamente lo que llevaban escuchando música. Primero de David Guetta, luego de Bob Sinclair, Linkin Park después, Depeche Mode, Lady Gaga e incluso alguna canción de Katy Perry.

– ¿Aún sigues creyendo que están intentando rescatarnos, Dante? –Ironizó la chica, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, de una manera muy tierna.

– Mh... estoy empezando a dudarlo.

– Tengo una propuesta: ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a pegar patadas y puñetazos a las paredes como unos locos mientras gritamos que necesitamos ayuda?

_Es una solución tan verosímil que incluso podría funcionar. Aunque..._

– Será mejor que no lo hagamos. El grosor de cada pared es de doce centímetros de una aleación muy resistente de titanio. Sin contar de que delante hay cristales y al pegarle podríamos romperlos y hacernos daño. Por no hablar de lo que nos harían pagar al salir. Por mucho que gritemos es imposible que nos oigan en el exterior.

– ¿Cómo sabes el grosor y el tipo de metal utilizado? –Inquirió.

– Lo pone ahí –señaló una pequeña plaquita situada encima del panel de botones, con esos datos y el nombre de la empresa fabricante.

– Ya veo. Oye... me he cansado de escuchar música. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos otra cosa?

– Pocas cosas pueden hacerse en un ascensor.

– ¡Glups! Eso sonó muy feo, Dante. Me refería a hablar.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– Sobre nosotros. Y no pongas esa cara.

XXX

– ¡Hijos de puta! ¡Sacadnos de aquí! –Bramaba Rick al tiempo que aporreaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, al borde de perder la cordura– ¡Daos prisa, incompetentes! ¡Jodido ascensor! De cuarenta y pico que hay tuvimos que subir en el que no funcionaba.

– ¿Quién es el que no está tranquilo ahora? –Picó Maria.

– Cállate la boca. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Tú y tus dichosas paranoias. ¡Mierda! No debí haberte hecho ningún caso –renegó.

– No te puse una pistola en la sien, viniste porque también querías saber dónde estaban Mercy y ese jodido Dante. La culpa es también tuya, no sólo mía. Y sobre todo de ellos dos.

– ¡Calla ya, haz el favor! Estoy harto de oír tu voz. La única con culpa aquí eres tú, siempre insoportable.

– Imbécil. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

– No me costará nada.

XXX

– Bien, pasando este escuadrón de francotiradores a la derecha y cambiando la posición de este grupo de frames un poco más a la izquierda todo estaría mejor, sí sí –observó Jameson.

– Sus cambios son interesantes. Se nota que está versado en el tema –declaró Chiba.

– Por supuesto que sí. Hace mucho que no combato ni dirijo, pero donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

– Señores Wells, Law, Nagisa y Jameson, soy Olson de nuevo, del tercer escuadrón a cargo del capitán Raine –interrumpió otra vez el hombre por radio–. Hay alguien ahí fuera que quiere hablar con ustedes, otro personaje ilustre de la Nación.

– Nombre –solicitó Law.

– Virgil Harpman.

Los cuatro, como hicieron los tres del principio tiempo antes, se miraron con fascinación. ¿A qué santo había acudido ahí el ex-conde Harpman?

– Hágalo pasar –otorgó Jameson a regañadientes, sin acabar de creérselo.

– Sí señor.

Wells no podía estar más nervioso. Era de sobra conocido en Britannia que esos dos vejestorios no se llevaban nada bien entre ellos. Se decía que desde que se conocieron en la Honorable Escuela de Oficiales había existido una rivalidad insalvable entre ellos dos, compitiendo desde adolescentes en todos los campos: chicas, deportes, intelecto... Aquella reunión sería muy movida.

XXX

Ina salió de la limusina arrastrando los pies y la katana desenfundada por el suelo, trazando una larga raya por detrás de sus pasos en las baldosas de la acera que iba pisando. Con una sensación de mariposas en el estómago que amenazaba con apoderase de ella en el peor de los momentos se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que llevaba a cabo una misión como esa, una misión en la que debía proteger a una buena persona.

En sus quince años de vida había participado en ciento doce misiones, de las cuales había llevado a buen puerto noventa y tres. Todas ellas consistían o bien en participar en alguna guerra (ya sea entre ejércitos de distintos países o militando en algún grupo de crimen organizado, como por ejemplo la mafia rusa) o bien en acabar con objetivos muy concretos, a veces familias.

En su paso por La Fábrica había brillado mucho como asesina, ya que estaba en un buen puesto: el número veinte. Cargaba doscientas veintitrés muertes en su conciencia.

A pesar de sus experiencias, nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupada por alguien, y más importante todavía: nunca antes se había sentido tan preocupada por fallar una misión. Esa, aparentemente la más sencilla (escoltar a un "mundano" adolescente como ella), estaba resultando muy caótica.

Jonas Palmgren, el hijo menor (evidentemente, no en tamaño) de los multimillonarios suecos Palmgren, en contraste con ella, salió sonriente, rebosante de felicidad, y con las gafas de sol puestas. Su expresión de alegría aumentó cuando vio todo el circo militar-policial alrededor de los cinco grandes rascacielos.

– ¿Y dices que Dan está encerrado en la Torre Uno, no?

– Sí –confirmó Haibara.

El gigante abarcó todo lo que le rodeaba con la mirada: soldados y policías de la Orden, knightmare frames, periodistas, tanques, vehículos con el escudo familiar del ex-duque y el ex-conde estampados en el capó, exuberantes chicas muy curiosas que querían saber qué estaba pasando ahí dentro...

– Bien. Será divertido.

XXX

Harpman entró en la gran tienda en donde estaban los oficiales con paso seguro, muy decidido, con una energía que creía haber perdido muchos años atrás en algún campo de batalla. Dos componentes se mezclaban en sus venas conformando un cóctel letal: la rabia y la euforia por haber recobrado sus olvidadas maneras de militar.

Quería al chico como a un hijo, y sin pensarlo, como cualquier buen padre, estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él. _Juro ante Dios que hoy Ij. Britannia cenará en casa._

– Bien. –Dijo solamente al entrar, se sentó en una silla y luego añadió, mirando a los demás:– Bien, bien, bien, bien.

Estupefacta; así fue como se quedó Nagisa. Jameson aún tenía un pase por haber estado en el ejército y haber alcanzado el grado de general, pero Virgil no, no podía permitir que ese hombre estorbara en los planes de rescate.

– Mire, ex-conde –empezó muy decidida.

– ¿Sí, querida? –Se interesó en tono cortés.

– Estaremos encantados de trabajar hoy con usted, excelencia –volvió a adelantársele Wells–. Estamos seguros de que su experiencia a bordo del USS Enterprise nos servirá de mucho.

– Más de una vez debió de negociar con piratas –agregó Law.

– ¿Fue usted marino? –Preguntó Nagisa tontamente. Estaba claro que sí.

– No sólo eso, fue almirante.

– Lo dejé el año en el que me hice cargo de Durante Ij. Britannia –para más señas.

– Ij. Britannia... me temo que tendrá que darle una desagradable noticia –le contó Law.

– Se la contaré cuando sea rescatado de la Torre Uno.

– ¿Perdón?

– Durante Ij. Britannia, Dante, se encuentra con los demás estudiantes de su instituto y algunos profesores en la Torre Uno. He venido por eso precisamente, para contarles que la vida del príncipe podría estar también en peligro.

– Mh... no sólo la vida de un príncipe está en juego: sino también la de sus dos hermanos y una duquesa.

– ¿Sus dos hermanos? ¿Una duquesa? –Miró a Jameson; no tuvo que preguntar, sus ojos lo decían todo– Vaya.

– Sí, vaya –repitió Law.

– Que Dios nos asista –suplicó Jameson, cerrando el puño alrededor del Cristo dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

XXX

– Sé que cuando subiste a este ascensor no pretendías bajar porque te encontrabas mal, Dante, sino subir a la planta cincuenta y seis. Tus ojos me dicen que allí había algo que querías ver, probablemente relacionado con esa mujer vestida de traje que se ha puesto a hablar con nuestro guía –declaró, demostrando una envidiable capacidad de deducción.

Agachó la cabeza. Mercy, desde que la conoció, había demostrado ser mejor que una madre detectando mentiras. No había nadie que la ganara en eso; era su "especialidad", por llamarlo de alguna forma, su don. Y no solo ahí había demostrado dotes maternales, sino también en el instituto. Al margen de su "liberalismo" ella siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera, hablar con cualquiera (incluidos lo que no gozaban de su mismo nivel de popularidad) y defender a cualquiera que necesitase ser defendido.

– ¿Me equivoco? –se atrevió a preguntar, para simplemente confirmar sus conjeturas.

– En absoluto, has acertado de lleno –reconoció.

– Me gustaría que confiases un poco en mí y me contases que había en esa planta y por qué has querido subir a ella.

– Lo siento, pero no pienso. Y no puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en nadie.

– ¿Perdón?

– No le has contado a nadie por qué has estado tan triste últimamente. Ni a mi por qué llorabas el otro día.

– ¿Quieres que te lo diga?

– No, no quiero que me lo digas. Estoy diciéndote simplemente que no me pidas que confíe en ti, cuando tú no confías ni en tu mejor amiga ni en el chico, idiota por cierto, que te quiere locamente.

_Touchée. _Con razón Dante había pasado por el club de debate. La morena, en medio de un silencio, se sacó un pequeño botellín de agua del bolso y bebió un trago sin llegar a juntar los labios con la boca de la botella. Se la ofreció a él, pero negó con un rápido gesto con la mano derecha.

– ¿En serio no quieres que te lo cuente?

– No, no a menos de que tú quieras –aseguró–. ¿Sabes? No soy emo ni nada parecido, pero he de decirte que el Mundo es un asco.

– Pues en nuestras manos está cambiarlo para mejor.

Tras decir esas frases apoyó la cabeza más aún sobre el hombro del chico, hasta el punto de llegar a oír de manera clara los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más seguidos. Él también podía oír los latidos de ella, al igual que los de él, inusualmente rápidos.

XXX

Como era de esperar, la milicia de la Real Orden de Caballería estaba al corriente, gracias a sus numerosos infiltrados, del piso en el que estaba no sólo la ex-duquesa Jameson sino también los dos pequeños retoños de la primogénita de su principal _sponsor: _Helmo Alphonse Koplowitz, ex-marqués de Berswick.

La penetración en la planta privada fue muy sencilla: pusieron explosivos en las puertas blindadas, entraron y mataron a todos los Guardias Imperiales que encontraron a su paso, sufriendo tan solo seis bajas. Desde hacía dos horas la anciana y los dos pequeños se habían visto obligados a compartir suelo con veintitrés cadáveres y catorce terroristas que les apuntaban constantemente.

Los soldados habían tenido la "amabilidad" de no separar a la esposa del ex-duque de los dos niños, que se resistían a desligar sus brazos del cuello de la mujer. Y es que ella era parte de la familia que siempre les hubiese gustado tener. En casa de los ex-duques, aunque falsos, tenían un padre bromista, glotón y muy inteligente dispuesto a matar por ellos en el caso de ser necesario; una madre bonachona, tranquila, severa y cariñosa a partes iguales; un hermano mayor "en el Cielo" (como la pareja les decía a los pequeños) llamado Denzel y otro "un poco menos mayor" en la ciudad de Forket; además de una pareja de mastines tibetanos preciosos bautizados por los niños como Winry y Elric, en honor a una popular serie de dibujos animados.

– Tranquilos, no nos va a pasar nada. Vamos a salir de ésta –les intentaba inculcar calma la anciana, acompañando éstas frases de caricias y fueres abrazos.

Los niños se sentían levemente confortados por éstas palabras, pero no paraban de llorar y deseaban estar con su hermano, ya que la señora les había prometido que lo verían allí, bien lejos de Eneida. Al parecer esa promesa no iba a cumplirse... de momento.

XXX

– Su información nos ha sido muy valiosa, marqués Koplowitz. A estas horas, si enchufa la tele, verá como las cinco torres ya están bajo nuestro poder –comunicó Nash por teléfono.

El viejo se permitió encender un puro y dar un par de caladas antes de responder.

– Confío en que respetarán mi cláusula.

– Lo sentimos. Los dos pequeños Ij. Britannia morirán en nombre de Dios y de Britannia.

– No habíamos acordado eso –retrucó sin levantar el timbre de voz, y dio la tercera calada.

– Lo siento, Su Excelencia, pero un hombre comprometido de verdad con la causa de la Real Orden de Caballería no dudaría ni un instante en sacrificar a sus nietos y a toda su familia si fuera necesario por la Nación.

– Mi hija Katherine se ha cortado las venas esta mañana por encontrarse lejos de su hijo Dante, sobre el que no paraba de preguntar. Podría decirse que ha muerto de amor... o de pena. Mi otra hija, Rossana, se ha casado con un plebeyo, un banquero. Usted no puede matar a mis dos nietos, porque en ellos se mezcla la sangre de las dos familias más importantes de antaño (la Koplowitz y la Tiersen) con la del difunto emperador Charles.

– Usted tiene otro nieto ¿me equivoco?

– Para nada –dio otra calada–, pero a ese voy a matarlo yo. Le ruego que deje a esos críos con vida, y si no se puede a los dos, al menos al pequeño Mark, al varón.

– Ya le he dicho que no puede ser –alzó el tono.

– Nuestra alianza se ha terminado –anunció.

– Morirá –prometió Marvin Nash, al otro lado de la línea.

– Pero al menos habré salvado mi muy ilustre apellido. Con todos sus respetos, adiós. Quizá nos veamos por el centro de Forket, voy a ir allí ahora mismo.

– No se lo recomendarí-...

Colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la silla.

– Angus –dijo a su jefe de protocolo, que estaba justo al lado de él, sosteniéndole el teléfono–, prepara una caravana y dile al joven Andrew Nielsen que nos vamos de excursión.

– Como usted ordene, excelencia.

XXX

En ocasiones un simple dibujo puede ser la clave para formar un decisivo mapa mental que nos ayude a resolver un complejo problema que hemos sido incapaces de abarcar con otras técnicas.

– Hijo mío, la mejor manera de resolver un problema es aquella en la que utilizas un boli y un papel para ordenarte las ideas –le inculcó mucho tiempo atrás a Jonas su padre–. Muchos te dirán que es infantil y propio de niños, pero no es así en absoluto; no debes hacerles caso.

– ¿Y qué he contestar yo cuando me lo digan? –Preguntó inocentemente el niño, que ya era casi tan grande como él.

– Simplemente traelo a casa. Verá todo lo que puede conseguirse con un simple dibujo en una servilleta.

Y entonces el hombre se levantó del césped del jardín nevado y con sus brazos intentó abarcar su gigantesco palacio de color azul marino.

Ese consejo, que se le grabó a fuego en la mente de inmediato, le sacó de más de un apuro a lo largo de su vida. Por eso lo estaba utilizando para componer un plan efectivo para rescatar a las personas atrapadas en las torres. Ya iba por la servilleta treinta y tres, pero aún estaba muy lejos de encontrar la solución. Pero persistiría. Si su padre había conseguido ser uno de los cincuenta hombres más ricos de Europa haciendo dibujitos, él podría rescatar a esa gente como que le llamaban Jonas Palmgren.

XXX

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo el número de curiosos aumentaba en la plaza. No les importaba que la televisión hubiese advertido de que los terroristas podían tener bombas. O quizá sí y estaban ahí por eso, por las bombas. De todas formas el secuestro ya había sobrepasado las tres horas, pero en las tiendas del campamento asentado en la plaza, delante de las torres, estaban muy lejos de hallar la solución. En los últimos veinte minutos habían llamado cuatro veces a la Sede para pedir que les trajeran al prisionero 0-0-1 del Ala Zeta al campamento. Sin embargo, las dos únicas personas en toda la Tierra que podían dar la orden de expedición, Zero y Ohgi, no se encontraban disponibles. Tampoco respondían al móvil. Nagisa probó suerte llamando al teléfono fijo de casa de Villetta, pero ésta le dijo, muy preocupada por lo que estaba viendo en televisión, que desde que su marido se fue a trabajar en la mañana no sabía nada de su paradero.

Era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra, en el peor de los momentos. Cosas así sólo les debían pasar a ellos.

– ¿Cómo es que al nombrar a Dante han dicho que no estaba con ellos? –Preguntó la nipona.

– Como he dicho antes, iba con un instituto de plebeyos bajo una identidad falsa –intervino Virgil Harpman, harto de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo–. Nada más pasó a mi custodia Dante dejó de ser un personaje público. Lo que no me cabe a mi en la cabeza es esta terrible casualidad: ¿Por qué ha querido el destino que le pase lo mismo a sus dos hermanos? ¡Es de locos!

– Habría que pensar también en la otra probabilidad... en que Dante a estas horas esté ya en... en el Cielo –murmuró Wells, casi no se le oyó.

Virgil empezó a reír como un lunático. En ese momento todos los que estaban sentados con él creyeron que se había vuelto loco de remate, incluso su viejo conocido Jameson; nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

– Créame, coronel Wells. Ese chico tiene siete vidas. Saben lo que pasó en la Villa Imperial Eneida, ¿no?

Todos asintieron. Enseguida se les vino a la mente aquella célebre portada de la revista _Times _y el famoso apodo que ostentaba el adolescente: _El príncipe de la niebla._

– Dante ij. Britannia no puede morir tan fácilmente –agachó la vista, dio un golpe sobre la mesa con una mano y añadió por lo bajo–. No... no es tan fácil de matar.

– Sea fuerte, Virgil –apoyó Law–, tarde o temprano sacaremos a los chicos y a todos los demás de ahí dentro. Denle tiempo a la cosa.

– ¡Más todavía! –Se enfureció Jameson– ¡Han dicho que los matarían en cinco horas, y ya han pasado tres! ¿A qué demonios están esperando?

– Aquí dentro hacemos lo que podemos –se defendió Wells, hastiado.

– ¡Claro, como usted no va a perder ni a sus hijos ni a su esposa...! –Rugió Harpman.

– Creo que será mejor que salga un rato a tomar el aire, le hará bien –sugirió Law–. Usted también debería acompañarlo, Jameson.

– Sí –convino.

Uno detrás de otro salieron de allí, cerrando la cortina el último. Andaban encorvados, cansados, como dos viejos cualquiera. Su vitalidad se había esfumado... aparentemente. Justo cuando desaparecieron, los tres que quedaron mostraron cómo se sentían verdaderamente. Se echaron en sus sillas y se frotaron los ojos y los cabellos. Por un momento consiguieron librarse de aquellos dos leones viejos.

– ¿No decían que se llevaban mal entre ellos? –Preguntó Wells.

– Parece que tierra y mar se han aliado en nuestra contra –ironizó Holzinger–. Pero tienen razón: dentro de dos horas si no traemos a Schneizel todos ellos van a morir. ¡Y nosotros aquí! No tenemos ningún plan para liberarlos. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta el momento es inútil. Decidme: ¿Para qué demonios queremos francotiradores si las putas persianas están echadas?

– ¡Tampoco podemos hacer otra cosa! He intentado ponerme en contacto con Schneizel –engañó Nagisa, realmente había intentado ponerse en contacto con aquellos que retenían a Schneizel–, pero no está disponible. No sé qué pasa.

– Pues ya puede darse prisa a estar disponible porque él es el único que puede sacarnos de esta gran mierda –ladró el coronel–. Sé que suena interesado, pero como le pase algo a alguien de una de esas torres la prensa y la gente de a pie nos va a querer ver muertos. Y peor aún: como le pase algo a los tres chavales o la mujer de Jameson no sólo nos van a querer ver muertos la prensa y la gente de a pie, sino que esos dos perros de presa con todo su poder van a ir a por nosotros.

– El empleo es lo de menos –aventuró Chiba.

El viejo Holzinger le puso una mano en el hombro, y con la mirada llena de pesadumbre matizó:

– Creo que el oficial Wells no se refería precisamente a perder el trabajo. Más bien a perder otra cosa –hizo con la mano derecha la forma de una pistola y la sacudió en el aire.

– A eso me refería yo –concretó Wells.

XXX

No se alejaron mucho, solo lo suficiente como para que no les pillasen las cámaras de televisión y los fotógrafos. Cuando encontraron un buen sitio en el que hablar los dos se quitaron la corbata y la americana y la dejaron sobre un coche cualquiera, se arremangaron las camisas y se desabrocharon el primer botón a causa del asfixiante calor que hacía.

– ¿Quieres un pitillo? –Consultó el ex-conde.

– Hace mucho que no fumo –rechazó el otro antiguo noble.

El tutor de Dante se encogió de hombros y se encendió uno. Como dos jóvenes a la salida del instituto que ansían deshacerse de los uniformes y fumar, se recostaron sobre el capó de un sedán y mientras miraban a las nubes empezaron a hablar. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse les pareció curioso estar así, ya que cincuenta años atrás hacían lo mismo todas las tardes.

– ¿Estás preocupado? –Comenzó Jameson con la conversación.

– Tanto como tú.

– Yo no estoy nada preocupado.

– ¿Ah, no? –Suspiró– ¿Y esos gritos y ese enfado monumental que te has cogido en las tiendas de campaña?

– Virgil, Virgil, Virgil... todavía no pillas mis mentiras. Lo tengo todo bajo control. La solución al secuestro llegará dentro de más o menos media hora. No me pidas que te de más información, cuando llegue el momento sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Se cruzó de brazos y se resignó. No valía la pena insistir para que liberara algún dato, pues el conocerlo de tanto tiempo atrás le había enseñado que por más que se le rogaran él nunca soltaba prenda de ningún secreto.

– Entiendo. ¿Crees que Koplowitz sabe algo sobre el tema?

– No me extrañaría. No sé si te lo habrá contado Dante, pero el día en el que llevé a los pequeños a Eneida para que lo vieran Koplowitz me propuso ser _sponsor _de la R.O.C. Quizá haya montado todo esto a modo de reprimenda. Su hija a muerto.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Recibió con sorpresa– ¿Cómo ha sido?

– Se ha suicidado. Aún no lo sabe la prensa. Nanjo me lo ha dicho esta mañana, mientras tomábamos café. Ha sido mi médico de siempre, no por que ahora trabaje para ese odioso ex-marqués de Berswick voy a dejar de ser su cliente. Me ha tenido que atender en un bajo de mi propiedad.

– Entiendo. ¿Vas a llevar a los pequeños al entierro?

– No, no se lo merece. ¿Y tú a Dante?

– No creo que quiera asistir. Los odia a todos. Y dime: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Tú sabes sobre todo este tema más que yo –replicó.

– Schneizel se encuentra realmente en Tokio, no enfermo. Está encarcelado en el Ala Zero. Los espías de la División Fantasma que trabajan en la Sede de Japón me han dicho que ni Zero ni el Primer Ministro han asistido hoy al trabajo. No han dado justificación; aunque según me han contado no es nada raro.

– ¿Crees que todo esto tiene algo que ver con Lelouch? El otro día vino el Señor Azul a mi casa con un papel para firmar...

– Sí, sé de que papel hablas –aseguró–, el de qué hacer si resulta que Lelouch aún vive. En estos tiempos es inevitable pensar que todo lo que nos pasa lo provocó chico con su geass. ¡Joder! ¡No sé cómo se nos escapó!

– Nosotros no tenemos culpa, Virgil. La culpa fue de ese chiflado de Clovis, el último Señor Rojo. Él y sus subordinados incompetentes, entre ellos Villetta y Gottwald, se cargaron todo un distrito. Mataron a mucha gente. CC no debería haberse escapado nunca. Mira todo lo que ha pasado por ella.

Virgil Harpman se acicaló el bigote y dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

– Me han dicho que has contratado a un soldado de esos de La Fábrica. Son auténticas máquinas de matar, debes tener cuidado con ellos –advirtió el ex-duque obeso.

– Ya, ya lo sé. Se comporta de una manera encantadora. Cuesta de creer que haya matado a tanta gente. Si no tuviera ese pasado la querría como futura esposa de mi chico.

– Procura que no se encariñen ella y tu chaval. Sería nefasto, tanto para él como para ti.

– Ella es sólo una herramienta. Un objeto. Por mucho que intente aparentar cosas como simpatía o tristeza o decepción estoy seguro de que solo finge. Todos son unos sociópatas ahí. No tienen sentimientos.

Jameson se pasó la mano por la calva y se tumbó totalmente encima del coche panza arriba, como un gato gordo y vago al que no le gusta moverse.

– Oye, ¿no crees que va siendo ya hora de decirme tu as bajo la manga para liberar a los de ahí dentro?

– Lo descubrirás en tan solo... –echó una ojeada al reloj– veinte minutitos. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. Por ejemplo de Sebastian. El otro día cuando fue a Eneida con Dante lo vi más musculoso que de costumbre. ¿Ha estado haciendo pesas ultimamente?

– Bueno, eso es lo que dice él...

XXX

– ¿Qué piensas sobre mi? –Indagó Mercy.

– ¿A qué viene eso? –Devolvió.

Se encogió de hombros. _Curiosidad._

– Podemos jugar a eso, a hablar sobre todos nuestros conocidos y sobre nosotros. No nos divertiremos, pero por lo menos mataremos un poco el tiempo –ilustró la chica–. Venga, empieza.

– ¿Por qué yo? –Protestó.

– Porque yo lo he dicho antes. Anda, no te hagas el remolón.

– Bueno... ¿Que qué pienso de ti, dices...? Mh...

_¡Oh, no! ¡No debería pensárselo tanto! ¡Jo! Si yo también le gustara las palabras le saldrían solas de la boca._

– Los he visto más rápidos –apabulló nerviosa.

_¿Por qué habré aceptado esto? Le diga lo que le diga estoy seguro de que la voy a cagar. ¡Siempre me pasa igual! ¡Sólo hay que recordar lo que pasó con Robert!_

– Bueno... pues... pienso que eres simpática, graciosa, e inteligente –enumeró.

– ¿Qué más?

"_Simpática, graciosa e inteligente", son unos adjetivos que nunca fallan. Pero ésto se pone chungo. ¿Qué más puedo decir de ella? ¿Que es un poco "liberal"? Quizá si lo edulcoro un poco... ¿Pero cómo se edulcora esa palabra? ¿Atrayente? ¿Libertina quizá? No... demasiado descriptiva... ¡Ya lo tengo! Coqueta. Puede funcionar._

– No sé, creo que eres muy coqueta, trabajadora, te esfuerzas mucho en todo lo que haces.

– ¿Con lo primero has querido decir que soy una fresca? Piensa bien lo que vas a responder, porque a excepción de eso me está gustando todo lo que estás diciendo de mi –sonrió.

– Fresca no –corrigió levantando el índice–, yo diría amigable.

– ¿Piensas que soy amigable?

– Sí.

– ¿Y qué más? –Quiso que siguiera.

– Pienso que eres graciosa y agradable, pero sólo a veces.

– ¿Sólo a veces? Sigue.

– Eres natural.

– Natural –repitió maravillada–, tu palabra favorita ¿no? La usas para todo: para decir que sí, cuando te gusta algo...

– Ya, me encanta la palabra "natural". Suena bien. "Natural." –Volvió a decir.

– Bueno, continua. Ya hablaremos después sobre cosas naturales.

– No sé qué más quieres que te diga –se quedó sin adjetivos sobre su personalidad.

– Habla sobre mi cuerpo –indicó.

– Mh... eres alta, delgada... tienes los ojos azules. ¿O usas lentillas?

– No me refería a eso, tonto –descubrió sonriente, por la ingenuidad de su amigo–. Esperaba otras palabras. ¿Piensas que soy guapa? –Se atrevió a inquirir.

– Eh... bueno –tartamudeó con un leve sonrojo–, no eres fea –dijo de manera cautelosa.

– ¿Qué soy si no soy fea?

– Guapa, supongo. O agradable a la vista –barajó.

– ¿De verdad piensas que soy guapa, o mejor dicho, que no soy fea?

– Sí.

– Pues dilo –le miró directamente a los ojos, divertida–. Di que soy guapa.

– Ésto no tiene sentido –murmuró, y se apartó el flequillo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza.

– Venga, dilo. No te hagas de rogar –animó.

– Bueno, eres guapa –reconoció.

– Bien. Ahora di mi nombre.

– Mercy –pronunció.

– No me refería a eso –sonrió una vez más y le dio un puñetazo cómplice en el brazo–. Me refería a que dijeses junto con mi nombre que soy guapa.

– ¿Por qué? –Pidió explicaciones– Que te lo diga Rick, que para algo es tu novio.

– No te cargues la magia del momento. Simplemente dilo, por favor. Te lo ruego. Pero dilo ya.

– Bueno –se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza–, Mercy, eres guapa –dijo al fin. Cada palabra se le hizo un mundo, pero valió la pena teniendo en cuenta lo que vino después.

* * *

**NA. **Esta es la primera parte del comienzo del fic. La segunda parte _Masacre en las Torres Mankind _la publicaré o bien hoy o bien dentro de un día o dos. Pero tranquilos fans *cantar de un grillo* (OMG) se publicará pronto. El caso es que como habéis podido leer Dante se encuentra preso -sin saberlo- en la Torre Uno, que casualmente ha sido secuestrada por los hamijos de nuestro Kanon Maldini. Ya que me aburro, os adelantaré un poquito de los capítulos futuros.

En el capítulo catorce hará su aparición un nuevo agente de La Fábrica. Su número en el ranking de asesinos será el número cinco, o lo que es lo mismo: mejor asesina que Ina pero algo peor que Aleksander. El caso es que ese asesino (digo "ese", pero perfectamente podría ser "esa") será el conducto que hará que muchísimas cosas pasen hasta el final del fic. Por su culpa morirán varios personajes bastante importantes hasta el momento (no quiero adelantar nada, pero creo que ya podéis haceros una idea más o menos de por donde irá la cosa). Más adelante la relación de Elin y Hans será más estrecha. En el capítulo veinte mi personaje preferido aparecerá (como ya he dicho varias veces XD), os puedo adelantar que tiene un apellido italiano -sí, como Dante, pero no es familia de él ni nada XD- y que nació en lo que en nuestro universo es Sudámerica. Será un personaje decisivo en la historia (al igual que el asesino número cinco), y también será la causa por la que Ina abandonará el fic durante cierto tiempo. Como nota curiosa diré que van a aparecer de aquí en adelante -no en todos los capítulos pero sí en algunos, lol- cuatro persoanjes más con geass. Uno ya lo conocéis -pero todavía no lo tiene-, otro lo conoceréis cuando publique _Masacre en las Torres Mankind_, y los otros dos ya aparecerán. Uno de esos dos últimos puede viajar en el tiempo (jojo) y tiene cierto parentesco con Dante, el otro es un borracho xD

Bueno, dejo ya de escribir que creo que he hablado ya mucho -DEMASIADO DIRÍA YO XD.

PD1: Últimamente han habido varias personas que en vez de reviewearme en el fic me han revieweado por MP (lol, "yo revieweo, tú revieweas..."). El caso es que una de ellas -uno, ya que es un chico- me ha dicho que en el fic pongo muchos títulos de canciones y hablo de muchos grupos, pero que le gustaría saber qué canción le pondría al fic en su conjunto. Aquí le contesto que sería o bien _Smells like teen spirit _(de Nirvana), _The otherside _(de los Red Hot Chilli Peppers) o _More than a feeling _(de Boston, de hecho hay un capítulo en el fic titulado así, el número dieciocho xD).

PD2: El título _La cárcel de Misericordia _hace referencia directa a Mercy, que del inglés al español significa literalmente "Misericordia". Esto es debido a que en los próximos capítulos lo pasa realmente mal (lol, sino lo pasa ya bastante mal en el ascensor sola con el chico que le gusta sin poder hacer nada con él xD).

Bueno... ¡Me despido, que ya es muy tarde en mi país! ¡Saludos! ;)


	14. Terror en las Mankind Towers

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Trece: Terror en las Torres Mankind.**

– Ina, acaba con él –ordenó Virgil Harpman.

– ¿Está... seguro? –Quiso confirmar.

– Sí –afirmó secamente–. No quiero que viva.

XXX

Una hora y media antes...

– Bueno –se pasó una mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza–, Mercy, eres guapa –dijo al fin. Cada palabra se le hizo un mundo, pero valió la pena teniendo en cuenta lo que vino después.

Ella lo abrazó, y se besaron. Dante sintió a Mercy completa en aquél beso. Sintió su corazón palpitando al son del suyo. Sintió cómo le revolvía los cabellos con las manos. Sintió cómo repetía su nombre en voz baja: "Dan, Dan, Dan", como si no conociese otra palabra. Todo el mundo gritaba "Dan", todo el universo estaba dentro de aquél sonido de sus labios. Estaba tan embebido que, aunque de pronto se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, no llegaría a darse cuenta. ¡Estaba demasiado lejos de la Tierra! Pero claro, en algún momento debía aterrizar.

Lo hizo de golpe. Se echó atrás de una manera tan repentina que casi cayó del banco en el que estaba sentado. En ese momento la morena de piel color perla sintió como el romanticismo se resquebrajaba dando lugar a una escena tensa de difícil salida.

– Lo siento –se disculpó el castaño.

La muchacha le guiñó un ojo y lo abrazó por detrás. De alguna manera él se resistió a sus brazos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Inquirió extrañada– ¿No te gusta? Yo...

– Me siento culpable. Tú estás con Rick, ¿no?

– Sí, pero...

– Él te quiere.

– Pero yo a él no, en cambio a ti sí. ¿Tú a mi no me quieres? –Se mordió el labio inferior, sin dar por perdida la batalla todavía.

– No –cortó en seco.

– ¡Pero...! ¡Me has dicho que era simpática, trabajadora, agradable...!

– ¿Y?

– No lo entiendo, también me has dicho que soy guapa. ¿Y aún así no... no me quieres?

– No es tan sencillo.

– ¡Yo...! –No quería llorar, y por poco lo consiguió– ¡Maria tenía razón: no vales la pena! Eres...

Le dio la espalda.

– Sí, soy idiota, un imbécil, un gilipollas; créeme: lo sé. ¡Sé que soy todo eso y más!

_¡Joder! No, no lo eres... _Pensó ella entonces. _Si lo fueses no estaría enamorada de ti. _

– La idiota soy yo, por colgarme de ti. Y no, no te estoy insultando ni nada parecido, simplemente... soy patética.

– ¡No consiento que digas eso! –Gritó, y a ambos se le iluminaron los ojos– Como he dicho, el idiota soy yo.

– Te odio –dijo solamente.

_Llevamos aquí tres horas y media casi. Ésto no puede ir peor._

– ¿Mercy? ¿Dante? –Preguntó alguien desde arriba, y sin que ellos abrieran la boca confirmó–: ¡Sí, son ellos! ¡Te lo dije! ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

_Esas voces... Vale, puede ir a peor._

XXX

Tan solo veinte minutos atrás en el reloj...

Desde hacía una hora estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin hablar, sin mirarse directamente a la cara, sin poder pensar. Se sentían observados por ocho personas que no reconocían, pero que eran ellos y la persona que tenían al lado. Todo era muy caótico. De repente a Rick se le ocurrió mirar al techo, así que levantó la cabeza y... _voilà. _El techo era una reja... al parecer no estaba todo perdido.

– Maria, mira ahí arriba.

La muchacha, que ya se le había olvidado por qué había estado enfadada, miró hacia donde le señalaban. No entendió nada.

– ¿Qué hay ahí arriba?

Richard sonrió de oreja a oreja y se puso en pie encima del banquito.

– Ahí arriba está nuestra vía de escape. Venga, ayúdame –solicitó.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, extrañados de no haber pensado en la reja antes, y empezaron a hacer fuerza hacia arriba. Toda la que pudieron, pero no lograron sacarla. Estiraron un poco los brazos y volvieron a intentar arrancarla. No, no había manera. Maria ya tenía adoloridos los brazos.

– ¿No te irás a rendir tan pronto, verdad? Eso no es propio de ti. No es propio siquiera de Brighella y tu hermano –animó, de una forma muy poco ortodoxa.

Ella se tomó aquella frase como un cumplido. Cuando quería Maximus también podía ser un chico encantador; pero solo cuando quería.

– Escucha –le puso una mano en la espalda–, intentémoslo una vez más y si no funciona haré lo que tú quieras durante un mes. Pero claro, eso será si conseguimos salir de aquí, así que cuando cuente cinco quiero verte haciendo fuerza hacia arriba. ¿Qué me dices?

– Que a veces envidio a Mercy.

– Bien. A la de una, a la de dos, a la de tres, a la de cuatro y ¡hacia arriba!

_¡CRACK! _La reja se despegó del techo y cayó hacia el lateral derecho del exterior del ascensor.

– Bien. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó Maria, retirándose algunas gotitas de sudor de la frente.

– ¿No es evidente? Subir y salir de aquí.

– ¿Tu primero?

– Gracias.

Cogió con las manos ambos lados y de un altísimo salto logró meter más de la mitad del cuerpo en aquél agujero cuadrado. No en vano era el mejor del instituto en todos los deportes. Una vez en esa postura hizo un último esfuerzo y extendiendo las piernas al máximo pegó una patada al otro borde, echándose hacia atrás y cayendo finalmente en el lado izquierdo. Por un momento se lo tragó la negrura.

– ¿Éstas bien? –Se interesó la rubia.

– Estupendamente –contestó optimista. Se arrodilló y aferrándose a una barra de metal que había fijada en la superficie de la cabina le tendió una mano que ella no dudó en coger–. Agárrate bien.

En pocos segundos despegó los zapatos –de tacón, por cierto– del suelo y cayó sobre él. Sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué había ocurrido aquello (si porque él hizo demasiada fuerza o porque ella tomó demasiado impulso) ambos se disculparon con timidez al unísono y empezaron a reír de buena gana. Sólo cuando acabaron se dieron cuenta de que el suyo no era el único ascensor que estaba parado. Rodeándolos había una negrura total, espesa.

– ¿Qué siniestro, no? –Comentó la benjamina de los Hess, y se sacó el móvil, para iluminar un poco aquello.

– He oído algo –advirtió Rick de pronto.

– ¿Voces?

– Eso creo –dudó.

– ¿Y reconoces las voces? –Quiso saber más.

– Me suenan. Venga, vamos.

– ¿Por donde?

– Mh... –musitó el chico y miró hacia abajo.

Al ser aquél el sitio por el que subían y bajaban los ascensores era lógico pensar que algunos estarían a su altura, que otros estarían por encima de ellos y que por supuesto, otros estarían por debajo de ellos. El caso es que no tenían por donde cruzar.

– ¿Y si vamos por las escaleras?

– ¿Escaleras?

– Sí, escaleras –señaló ella.

Allí, colocadas de manera paralela unas de otras y a la suficiente distancia como para no estorbar las cabinas de los ascensores durante su ascenso-descenso estaban las escaleras que el arquitecto que diseñó todo aquello tuvo la maravillosa idea de poner para situaciones tan "especiales" como aquella.

– ¿Qué hacemos, subimos o nos movemos para ver de donde vienen las voces? Podría haber personas en peligro.

– Mejor vayamos a ver lo de las voces –se atrevió Maria.

– Bien –concedió Rick–, pero te sugiero que te quites los tacones. No creo que puedas hacer mucho con ellos puestos.

XXX

– ¿Y decís que habéis hecho todo esto para llegar hasta aquí? ¡Estáis locos! –Exclamó Mercy a través de la reja que la separaba de su mejor amiga y su novio una vez éstos le contaron su escapada.

Maria sonrió triunfante. _Colaborar a veces no está tan mal...aunque la persona con la que nos veamos obligados a colaborar no sea precisamente la que queramos._

– ¿Quieres que te saquemos, Mercy?

– Sí –afirmó en tono apagado.

– ¿Y tú, Brighella? ¿Quieres que Rick y yo te saquemos? Yo de ti no rechazaría la oferta, piensa que hoy es uno de esos pocos días en los que estoy simpática.

– Mh... sí –se decidió, al cabo de pensarlo un poco. _¡Mierda! Hay que ver lo que me jode que sean ellos y no otros los que tengan que sacarme de aquí. Manda huevos... _

– Entonces perfecto. –Rick tomó la iniciativa– Pero primero que nada hemos de pediros que os subáis en el banco y hagáis fuerza hacia arriba.

El príncipe se puso enseguida en posición, pero ella remoloneó un poco.

– A la una, a las dos ¡y a las tres! ¡Ya!

_¡CRACK! _Y otra vez, como hicieron antes, la reja se desprendió del techo y de la misma manera en la que ellos habían escapado de aquella cárcel de espejos minutos antes, hicieron subir a los dos que quedaban.

– Ahora que ya estamos todos, ejercitemos la democracia. Que levante la mano el que quiera subir las escaleras y salir de esta galería.

Las dos chicas y el príncipe _under cover_ levantaron el brazo. Mayoría absoluta.

– Bien. Votos a que sigamos explorando para ver si nos encontramos a alguien mas. Pensad que podría haber personas en peligro, como personas mayores o gente con algún tipo de enfermedad.

Por supuesto, nadie alzó el brazo. Poco después Maria se arrepentiría enormemente de su abstención.

– Entonces vamos arriba. Próxima parada: planta cuarenta y nueve –vaticinó Maria Hess.

– Las damas primero –concedió Rick.

– Gracias –agradeció Hess, y empezó a subir–. Venga, Mercy, no te quedes muy atrás.

– Sí –murmuró muy mansa e hizo caso.

– Mira, Brighella –le dijo Maximus a Dante y el chico se encontró con una panorámica perfecta del trasero perfecto de la morena–, eso es mío.

Tras ese comentario tan... curioso (por decir algo) empezó a subir Richard, y fue entonces cuando Ij. Britannia pensó con malicia: _Pues no sabes lo cerca que has estado de perderlo._

XXX

Ohgi, visiblemente aburrido, lanzó por enésima vez una piedra al mar, intentando mejorar su marca de cinco saltitos seguidos en el agua salada. Luego apoyó la espalda sobre una roca y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse con aquella brisa marina y el rumor de las olas. No sabía qué hacía allí, pero allí estaba. Zero había querido llevárselo consigo a Kaminejima, en busca de respuestas. "¿Qué clase de respuestas?" le preguntó, antes de embarcar en un jet que conduciría el Caballero Oscuro. "Simplemente respuestas" le contestó él, y se quedó igual que antes.

– Ya podemos irnos Ohgi. Ohgi. ¿Ohgi? Despierta –lo zarandeó, y de no ser porque lo agarró casi cayó al mar.

– ¿Ya está? –Abrió los ojos– ¿Ya podemos irnos?

– Sí, en cuanto encienda mi teléfono móvil. Espero que no haya pasado nada en nuestra ausencia.

XXX

– Señores oficiales, soy el soldado Olson de nuevo, miembro del tercer escuadrón...

– A cargo del capitán Raine, sí –bufó Nagisa–, ¿qué quieres ahora?

– Hay dos personas que quieren verle. No son ni el ex-duque ni el ex-conde.

– No estamos para jugar a las adivinanzas, soldado –recriminó Wells con voz firme.

– Lo siento. El caso es que son una knight y un chico. La primera se ha identificado como Elin Johanesson y el segundo ha dicho, sin mostrar ningún tipo de acreditación, que es Hans Aleksander Volkova, "el mejor pistolero del mundo mundial". El caso es que no tengo pruebas de que éste último sea un knight.

Nagisa se pasó una mano por el pelo, exasperada. _Lo que faltaba._

– ¿Podría decirme qué le ha dicho el señor Volkova? –Ordenó Holzinger.

– Me ha dicho que es uno de los dos pistoleros de ese video tan famoso de Internet, que es la mejor baza de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y que si no le dejo pasar inmediatamente me hará un agujero en el cuello por el que también podré fumar.

– Definitivamente es él –aprobó–, hágalos pasar adentro.

XXX

– A la otra, soldadito, fíate más. Los rusos no somos muy dados a las bromas –renegaba mientras entraba dentro de la enorme tienda de campaña.

Elin, con cara de niña buena, se le acercó y pidió disculpas en nombre de su compañero.

– Es un arrogante y acaba de escaparse del hospital, no te lo tomes muy a pecho –se disculpó.

– Sólo una pregunta. ¿Realmente es él el del video de los pistoleros?

– Sí, pero no tienes nada que temer. No haría daño a una mosca –le guiñó un ojo de manera jovial y entró dentro, siguiendo al muchacho.

XXX

Harpman y Jameson se acercaron a donde estaba Jonas sorteando un sinnúmero de curiosos y de coches. Tardaron quince minutos en hacer un paseo que en un día normal hubiesen hecho en solo dos. Pero llegaron, al fin llegaron a donde se encontraban el sueco y la rubia.

– ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! –Exclamó Jonas muy contento, al ver al ex-duque– ¡Jameson, cuánto tiempo!

El ex-duque ni siquiera levantó la mirada del suelo. Harpman tuvo que explicarle en voz muy baja que su mujer y los dos pequeños se hallaban dentro.

– Necesitamos que nos acompañes para discutir sobre lo que tú ya sabes –informó Virgil.

– ¿Lo que yo ya sé? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ésto? –Se mostró confundido.

– Que un miembro de nuestra sociedad está involucrado –contestó.

– Ya veo. Me temo que he de dejarte sola un ratito, Ina. Volveré dentro de poco –prometió–. Sé buena.

Ella asintió débilmente y siguió jugando a rallar la acera con su espada. No le cabía en la cabeza que hubiesen llegado ya casi a la hora límite y que los dirigentes del rescate no hubiesen movido todavía ficha. Aunque lo entendía. ¿Qué podían hacer sin arriesgar las vidas de los que estaban ahí dentro? Nada.

XXX

– Ohgi, sube al jet, que tenemos prisa –ordenó Kururugi.

– ¿Prisa? ¿Ahora? ¡A buenas horas! –Protestó.

– Te lo creas o no he recibido más de cuatrocientas llamadas en las últimas tres horas. Han secuestrado las cinco Mankind Towers con seis mil personas dentro, entre ellas tres príncipes y una vieja duquesa. Para liberarlos piden ver a Schneizel. Creo que es comprensible mi apuro.

Con la boca abierta asintió un par de veces. No se esperaba que por abandonar su puesto unas pocas horas hubiese acontecido todo aquél desastre.

– No te quedes ahí pasmado, métete ya –le dijo el que una vez pilotara el Lancelot, y mientras éste corría adentro le lanzó una mirada a la cueva, como despidiéndose, con miedo de no volver otra vez.

El día en el que se dio cuenta de que no podía morir por culpa del geass de Lelouch pensó que una vez lograse liberarse de aquella maldición lo festejaría por lo más alto. Pero el momento había llegado, el hechizo se había roto, y ahí estaba él, como un ser humano normal, asustado, porque cada vez estaba más seguro de que pronto iba a abandonar el mundo de los vivos.

– Zero... ¡Zero! –Gritó Ohgi para que su compañero saliese de la ensoñación en la que estaba.

– Lo siento, estaba...

– ¡Me da igual lo que hayas estado haciendo! ¡Si de verdad ha pasado lo que dices que ha pasado no tenemos un minuto que perder! ¡Coge los mandos del aparato, conduce hasta Tokio, saquemos de ahí a ese hijo de puta de Schneizel y luego coge otra vez los mandos y vayamos a Britannia! ¡Hay muchas vidas en juego!

Como por arte de magia se sintió reconfortado, era como si las duras palabras de su paisano hubiesen obrado un efecto milagroso en su moral.

– Si muero, quiero que tú seas el próximo Zero.

Ohgi, que se sintió desconcertado ante aquél arranque de sinceridad, no preguntó. Simplemente puso los puños en tensión y maldijo de todas las maneras que supo a los cerdos que los estaban trayendo de cabeza los últimos meses.

XXX

– Mh, esto es muy raro. ¿No hay nadie en esta planta? –Dijo Rick, mientras el grupo recorría uno de los pasillos color morado de la planta cuarenta y nueve.

– Deben estar trabajando –aventuró Maria.

– Quizá ya han cerrado. Son las tres de la tarde, más o menos –respondió Maximus, quien le tenía cogida la mano a la morena, que iba cabizbaja–. Oye, Mercy –le dijo al oído– ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo como muy triste.

– Es sólo que me he mareado ahí dentro, no pasa nada, de verdad.

Él le dio un beso. Dante se sentía peor por momentos. _Joder, soy una mierda de persona._

– ¿Alguno de aquí sabe en qué planta iban a ir ahora los del instituto? –Encuestó Maria.

– No, pero... ¡Hostia! Ya sé qué podemos hacer. Los profesores... nos dieron sus números de teléfono. Tenemos que llamarles.

– ¿Y a qué estás esperando, Brighella? –Endosó Richard toda la responabilidad.

– Mierda, no tengo batería –maldijo.

– ¡El mío si tiene! –Se alegró Hess, y empezó a saltar de alegría.

– ¡Pues llama! –Gruñeron todos.

Tras siete llamadas y veintiocho pitidos...

– Mierda, ningún profesor coge el móvil. Será mejor que llame a Henry.

– Pues adelante, venga, hazlo –avasalló Rick.

XXX

Uno de los dos secuestradores que celaban a los estudiantes y sus profesores tuvo que salir urgentemente hacia la planta cuarenta y siete, dejando la vigilancia de éstos a sólo un terrorista. Al parecer habían recibido reportes que alertaban de una posible actividad sospechosa en uno o varios ascensores anclados en la zona. De pronto la canción _Day n' Nite _de Kid Cudi irrumpió en el despacho como un soplo de brisa; de maravillosa y ansiada brisa.

– Joder, lo que faltaba –refunfuñó el terrorista, y se puso a buscar en la pila de móviles incautados– ¿De quien es este móvil? El propietario de este móvil, por favor, que se levante.

Nadie le hizo caso. _Mamones..._

– Lo repetiré –anunció, apuntando a todo el grupo con el arma– ¿De quién es este móvil?

Henry se levantó temblando.

– Bien, chaval. Ven aquí que vamos a buscar tu móvil. ¡Rápido! –Apremió.

El celador expandió la montaña de aparatos por la mesa de madera y pidió al chico, que estaba atado de manos y amordazado, que indicara con la cabeza cuál era el suyo.

– Sony Ericsson –dijo el hombre, Henry negó–, Samsung –Henry volvió a negar, y así estuvieron durante algo más de siete minutos, el móvil no paraba de sonar mientras–, Nokia...

El chico zarandeó la cabeza, diciendo que sí.

– Bien, a ver ahora cómo se apaga –musitó, y bajó la vista a la pantallita–. Joder, hay que ver lo que han cambiado los móviles desde que yo me compré el primero. ¡Nada! Que no se apaga.

Hess empezó a hablar, pero la mordaza no le dejaba expresarse con claridad, así que el miliciano, sin saber si obraba bien, optó por quitársela tan solo para que le dijese cómo se apagaba el maldito aparatito.

– Tienes que pulsar el botón rojo durante veinte segundos, luego te saldrá una pantallita y se apagará.

– ¿Así?

– Sí –aprobó. Una vez se ennegreció la pantalla el terrorista dejó el celular con todos los demás.

– Ahora ven, que he de volver a ponerte esto en la boca –mandó.

El chico hizo caso, obediente, hasta cuando intentó pegarle la cinta a la boca. Le dio un mordisco tan fuerte que faltó realmente poco para seccionarle el dedo. Sólo lo soltó cuando notó como sus dientes tocaban hueso y la boca se le llenaba con el ácido sabor de la sangre. Le hizo tanto daño que el arma le cayó de la otra mano.

– ¡Hijo de...! –Escupió, y empezó a dar botes por la sala, en busca de su subfusil.

Henry no perdió esa oportunidad irrepetible y cuando lo vio claro le asestó un fuerte testarazo, haciéndolo caer de cara en un pequeño sofá rojo de diseño que había en el cuarto. Cuando estuvo como él quería empezó a darle patadas, una detrás de otra, hasta que dejó de moverse. Impresionados, sus compañeros empezaron a jalearlo, como si fuese otra de sus peleas de viernes por la tarde en la puerta de la _Yellow Flag. _Cuando consiguió noquear al guardia corrió al escritorio, y a tientas –ya que tenía las manos atadas por detrás– empezó a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese cortar la cuerda. Un abrecartas, encontró. _Era de esperar. Todo aquél que tiene un despacho tiene un abrecartas en uno de los cajones. _Eso lo aprendió de su madre. Poco a poco las cuerdas fueron cuarteándose, para al final acabar rompiéndose.

Lo primero que hizo al verse las manos libres fue acariciarse las muñecas al notar cómo la circulación se restituía y comprobar el pulso del tío al que había dejado roque en el sofá con sus dotes de luchador de lucha libre _amateur_. Estaba ese reconocimiento corrió hacia uno de los profesores, con el abrecartas en la mano, y le desligó las ataduras.

– Bien hecho, Henry –suspiró su profesor de Sociales, e hizo lo mismo que él: se acarició las adoloridas muñecas–, ahora corta las cuerdas a los demás. Yo mientras me haré cargo de... de... de eso –señaló el subfusil, tirado por el suelo.

XXX

– ¡Nada, que mi hermano tampoco contesta! ¡Es un idiota! –Le insultó, y se puso a enumerar otras "cualidades" de su gemelo.

XXX

El ex-conde se alejó con el gigante rubio aún más de las torres que antes. Ahora se encontraban en una explanada enorme, y el sol les daba de cara a ambos. Habían tenido que parar un par de veces porque las llamadas al ex-conde eran constantes, Jameson no pudo soportarlo y continuó caminando. El ex-duque ya les esperaba allí, en su destino, cuando llegaron, al lado de una limusina y dos coches negros que no eran de la Guardia Imperial, sino los soldados que tenía bajo su mando en la División Fantasma.

– Bien... aquí mismo comienza una nueva reunión de la División Fantasma –decretó Jameson–; así que utilizaremos los nombres en clave que a ti tanto te gustan, Señor Azul. Ahora que lo pienso –se rascó la barbilla–, hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos los tres solos.

– Bueno, Señor Gris, ve al grano –Jonas estaba impaciente.

– Sí, sí. El caso es que tengo la solución a este secuestro. Becky, sal del coche por favor.

La puerta que más cerca estaba de la cola de la limusina se abrió, y por ella salió con aires de princesa una hermosa joven que debía rondar los dieciocho años. De piel castaña, era una belleza sin igual: presentaba delicados rasgos europeos, sus mejillas exhibían una frescura rubicunda y sus ojos eran dulces y castaños. Era de una exquisita esbeltez, con pechos firmes, grandes y voluminosos (capaces de competir perfectamente con los de Elin) y abdomen liso. Iba ataviada con una camiseta ajustada, en la que iba impresa la popular portada de aquél disco tan famoso de _The Doors, _unos _shorts _muy cortos y unas sandalias blancas. Tenía las uñas de los pies pintadas de color rojo, al igual que las de las manos.

– ¡Caramba! –Dijo Jonas, a falta de otra cosa que decir.

– Se llama Becky. Becky, estos son el Señor Morado y el Señor...

– Jonas, para servirte encanto –atajó éste.

– ¿No eras tú el principal fan de los nombres en clave? –Inquirió el Sr. Morado.

– Bueno, pero estamos en confianza. Oye, guapa, ¿tienes novio?

La chica se encogió de hombros y miró al ex-duque, como pidiéndole explicaciones por aquél show. Él también se encogió de hombros y al cabo de unos segundos –que a Palmgren se le hicieron siglos– negó con la cabeza. No, no tenía novio.

– ¿Ah, no? Imposible, con lo guapa que tú eres –halagó– ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco. Y ya que estamos los dos solteros... ¿quieres que te invite a un helado?

– No vayas tan rápido, Azul. Si la hemos traído aquí es porque ella, junto con el desaparecido Schneizel, es la única persona en la Tierra capaz de solucionar éste problemón.

– Una duda, Jameson. Si ya tenías esto preparado de antemano... ¿por qué te has cabreado tanto con los Knights? –Se preguntaba Virgil, mientras le daba vueltas al gran parecido que tenían la chica que respondía al nombre de Becky y Yúlia Nanjo, la amiga de Dante.

– Hombre, hay que hacer el papel, imaginate que me muestro yo tan tranquilo y que luego sale Schneizel hablando. ¿No crees que una vez se confirme que Schneizel no ha hablado nos relacionarían al que habló?

– No te sigo –dejó claro el gigante rubio.

– Yo sí –Harpman dio un paso al frente y lo miró–. Gris se ha vuelto loco.

Becky soltó una risita infantil.

– No se ha vuelto loco, Señor Morado –desechó la castaña con buen humor–. Deje que le explique todo: el Señor Gris y yo hemos hecho un trato: si yo utilizo mi geass para liberar a esas torres, él me dejará tranquila para siempre y nunca más volverá a interferir en mi vida. ¿Lo he dicho bien, Señor Gris?

– Sí, punto por punto.

– Bien, ya lo entiendo –repuso el ex-conde.

– Yo no –saltó Palmgren–. A ver, Gris, explícate mejor.

– Mira: Becky es el usuario del geass número 932 y es la sexta captura que han hecho mis hombres en lo que llevamos de año. Ella posee uno de los geass más poderosos que en toda mi vida he tenido el disgusto de ver: es capaz de alterar la percepción que tenemos las personas de ella. Es decir, que utilizando su geass puede disfrazar su cuerpo, para que todo el mundo a su alrededor la tome por otra persona, la persona que ella quiera. Hoy mismo se suponía que debía enviarla a Central para que la enjaularan, pero he pensado que a cambio de ella hacernos el favor podría hacer la vista gorda. A resumidas cuentas: Becky va a transformarse en Schneizel, va a grabar un video diciendo que quiere la liberación de los rehenes y nosotros lo difundiremos por las televisiones del país. Así el secuestro acabará.

– O no –aventuró el ex-conde–, tampoco sería la primera vez que unos secuestradores no cumplen con su palabra.

– Pues esperemos que ésta no sea una de esas veces –deseó la ojimarrón–, porque un requisito indispensable para mi puesta en libertad es que todo esto salga bien.

– Por lo tanto, Harpman, necesitamos que nos acompañes a los estudios de Hi-TV más cercanos, que para algo eres accionista mayoritario de la cadena.

– Yo también voy –se apuntó Palmgren–. Quiero conocer a esa preciosidad de Milly Ashford.

– Lo siento, pero tú no vienes. Debe haber alguien aquí que dirija a mis hombres, Palmgren, y tú eres el indicado. Además, necesitamos que vayas y nos excuses ante los oficiales que dirigen la operación de rescate.

– ¿Por qué yo lo más aburrido? Yo también me merezco visitar unos estudios de televisión y codearme con la _jet set._

– ¿Aburrido dices? –Estalló Becky– ¡Lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar! No sabes lo que me gustaría a mi ver el secuestro de tan cerca, rodeado de militares, sin saber en ningún momento qué va a pasar.

– Tiene razón, quizá haya algún tiroteo en el que pueda meterme –se lo pensó mejor.

– Pues claro que sí.

– Oye Becky, cuando estés en los estudios pregúntale a alguno de los dos mi número de teléfono. Estás buenísima.

La castaña asintió, y en compañía de los dos ancianos se metió dentro de la limusina, que arrancó enseguida. Jonas siguió las maniobras de los coches para salir del enorme solar, y casi a la salida se llevó una sorpresa. Vio cómo Becky se asomaba por el techo solar del vehículo, y sonriente le gritaba:

– Jonas, ¿no has pensado que si mi geass es alterar mi apariencia ante los demás, probablemente ésta no sea mi apariencia real? Podría ser un tío, como tú.

Cuando lo dijo no se lo tomó como algo más que una broma, pero conforme iba caminando hacia la plaza y las torres le iba dando más y más vueltas, hasta caer en la cuenta de que muy probablemente ahora los dos viejos en el coche se podrían estar riendo perfectamente de él por ser tan lanzado. Sería humillante que le hubiese dicho todo eso a Becky y que resultase que Becky fuera un tío. _Brokeback Palmgren_, pensó frustrado.

XXX

Ya cansada de juguetear con su katana a hacer dibujitos en la acera se la enfundó y se fue a dar un paseo. Fue y se lo dijo a Bastian, y éste sonrió cordial a pesar de las circunstancias y le deseó cuidado.

– ¿Puedo dar un pequeño paseo? No me encuentro muy bien.

– Claro, Ina. Pero cuídate, ¿vale? Y sobre todo: no molestes a los knights, que están trabajando.

Hasta ese momento Dante había sido la única persona que le había dicho eso, que se cuidase. Cada vez le gustaban más esas personas. Harpman, Bastian, Horatio y los chefs Pierre y Erik se habían convertido en su familia, y Dante en su amigo. No quería ni pensar en el momento de volver a La Fábrica. Le costaría muchísimo readaptarse a esa forma de vida tan dura y fría, que tanto odiaba. Además, tenía una razón extra para no irse de Britannia: reencontrarse con el pistolero; con Hans Aleksander Volkova. El primer amor nunca se olvida.

XXX

– ¿Hans Aleksander Vokova, dices? –Inquirió el coronel Wells– Qué extraño; tenía entendido que en Rusia y los países de alrededor dependiendo del sexo del bebé había apellidos tanto masculinos como femeninos. Según eso tú deberías llamarte "Volkov" ¿Me equivoco?

– En absoluto –terció–, lo que ocurre es que la familia de mi padre viene de Ucrania, en donde allí el sistema de apellidos, aunque muy similar al ruso, tiene ciertas diferencias. Y usted, Wells... ¿no será por casualidad familia de Razer Wells, verdad?

– ¡Fascinante! Sí, has acertado chico, éramos primos. –No pudo ocultar su sorpresa– ¿Lo conociste?

_Lo maté, de hecho._

– Bueno... algunos meses antes de su trágica muerte. Era un gran hombre.

_Y también un gran narcotraficante. Y un gran esgrimista, aún tengo las cicatrices que me dejó._

– No sabes cuanta razón tienes, chaval. Maldito el día en el que irrumpieron en sus oficinas y acabaron con su vida por error. No se merecía eso, si es que alguien se lo merece; morir de una forma tan brutal... Aún me acuerdo de la cara de la chica aquella, su novia.

– Sí... yo también me acuerdo. Qué triste...

Holzinger, intentando reencauzar la conversación hacia lo que de verdad importaba, las Torres, tosió un par de veces adrede.

– Faltan tres minutos para llegar a las cuatro horas del secuestro. No estamos aquí para discutir sobre el apellido de Aleksander ni tampoco sobre su primo, coronel Wells. Estamos aquí para liberar a seis mil personas de una muerte segura.

– ¿Y se cree usted que no lo sé, Holzinger? Para empezar he mandado desalojar todo en un radio de dos kilómetros alrededor de las cinco torres, el triple de como estaba antes; he mandado a una unidad informática desactivar todas las torres de radio y de telefonía móvil en un radio de siete kilómetros a la redonda, para evitar que se comuniquen entre si y por si fuera poco he rodeado los edificios con distorsionadores gefjun, ya que es muy probable que en caso de haber bombas estas utilicen el sakuradite como material conductor. Ahora dígame: ¿Qué más quiere que haga? La única persona que puede hacer algo aquí es el príncipe Schneizel, y yo no lo veo por ninguna parte.

Nagisa, ya esperazas, volvió a marcar el número de teléfono privado de Suzaku. Un pitido. Dos pitidos. Tres pitidos. Cuatro pitidos.

– ¿Diga?

– Su... ¡Zero! –Gritó, y todos los de la tienda se giraron a mirarla.– ¿Falta mucho para que...?

– Nada. Ahora mismo estoy sobrevolando el océano. Dentro de poco habré llegado a Japón. Cómo está aquello?

– Falta tan solo una hora para que se cumplan sus amenazas. Hemos desalojado todo en un radio de dos kilómetros y hemos desactivado todas las torres de comunicaciones de alrededor, para que las torres no puedan mantener contacto entre sí. También hemos dejado repartidos por el terreno distorsionadores gefjun, por si planean utilizar explosivos que funcionen con sakuradite. No sabemos qué más hacer, aparte de esperaros.

– ¿Con quién estás ahora mismo?

– Con Law, dos chicos de mi unidad y el coronel Wells.

– Bien. ¿Cuantos soldados hay por la zona?

– Cuatrocientos sesenta y siete –respondió.

Wells, que también había oído la pregunta, levantó una mano y ofreció otra cifra más esperanzadora:

– Quinientos ochenta, contando los soldados que nos han ofrecido el ex-conde Harpman y el ex-duque Jameson.

– ¿Jameson y Harpman están con vosotros? –Se sobresaltó– ¿Qué hacen esos dos viejos ahí?

– Es una larga historia. Al parecer entre los retenidos están la esposa de Jameson y los tres hermanos Ij. Britannia. Una triste coincidencia.

– Las consecuencias no existen; los buenos planes sí. Quiero que sigáis como ahora, lo estáis haciendo muy bien.

– Pero si no... –replicó.

– Escucha, Nagisa: habéis conseguido aislarlos de los demás de la R.O.C., habéis protegido a la gente de alrededor y además os habéis prevenido ante posibles amenazas. No podéis hacer nada más, lo habéis hecho todo. Solo falta que yo llegue con Schneizel.

Wells se cruzó de brazos y miró con superioridad a Holzinger Law. Éste apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

– ¿Crees que va a _poder _colaborar en esto?

– Haré por que _pueda_, no sufras. Bueno, he de dejarte ya. Si hay noticias por el frente comunicate con Ohgi, que acaba de llegar a su despacho. Por lo demás, os deseo suerte.

– Igualmente –devolvió.

Ahí acabó la charla. Todos la miraban con expresión expectante, con un brillo inusual en la mirada. _Zero... es lo que tiene._

– ¿Y bien? –Elin fue la valiente que rompió el silencio.

– He hablado con Zero, dice que en breves minutos se va a reunir con Schneizel y que muy probablemente va a venir. Si todo sale bien estará aquí en muy poco tiempo. Nos ha felicitado por cómo hemos llevado la operación.

Todos se reclinaron en sus sillas, complacidos y un poco más tranquilos.

– Bueno, parece que hemos venido para nada –comentó Volkova a su compañera.

– ¿Cómo que para nada? Un knight debe estar allá donde lo necesiten –dijo con voz solemne ella.

– Muy bien dicho, joven –alabó el coronel su actitud.

XXX

Henry, que de repente había sido absorbido por una masa de chicas y algunos chicos –tanto del St. Mary como del otro instituto con el que compartían secuestro– que no paraban de agradecerle su actuación lamentó que su hermana y los demás no hubiesen estado para verlo por muy diferentes razones. Para empezar su hermana se pensaría dos veces el robarle el postre todas las noches y dejarlo en evidencia delante de sus amigos cuando éstos fuerana casa a jugar a la Xbox con él enseñándoles fotos de cuando era pequeño; Mercy caería a sus pies y se moriría por volver con él, el chico más valiente y admirado de todo Forket; su amigo Dante lo tendría como un Dios y por supuesto iría detrás de él chupándole el trasero y presumiendo de tener un amigo como tan genial; y por último destronaría a Rick tanto en popularidad con las chicas como en fortachonería.

– Chicas, chicas, por favor, no ha sido para tanto. Sólo he hecho lo que debía hacer –declaró con falsa modestia, y se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio. Eso era lo que faltaba para que todas a su alrededor se derritiesen.

– Eres tan valiente... –dijo una.

– Y tan guapo –añadió otra.

– Te queremos, Henry –canturrearon otras tantas.

– Sois maravillosas, de verdad. Os dedico el combate.

Mientras él mantenía una dura lucha interna (decidir a qué chicas les pedía el teléfono y a cuales no), los adultos se encargaban ora de atar y a amordazar al terrorista, ora de vigilar si se acercaba alguien a través del minúsculo orificio de la cerradura.

– Atención –reclamó uno de los profesores, no era del St. Mary–. Quiero que en orden y sin hacer ruido cada uno coja su teléfono móvil y llame al 112, al 092 o a cualquier otro teléfono de emergencia. Es muy probable que en caso de haberse enterado del secuestro, que no sería nada extraño, hayan desactivado las torres de telefonía móvil y de radio, para mantener a los terroristas incomunicados.

Poco a poco el tumulto que rodeaba a Henry se fue trasladando a la mesa del despacho, en donde docenas de manos buscaban a ciegas su teléfono móvil en un montón en el que parecían reposar cientos. Ya de primeras ninguno tenía cobertura.

XXX

Llevaban tanto tiempo recorriendo pasillos morados en el piso cuarenta y nueve que ya creían que no estaban haciendo otra cosa que dar vueltas en círculos, como si estuviesen cautivos en un laberinto.

– Esto es... ¡Joder! –Maldijo Maria, y se sentó con la espalda pegada a una de las paredes lila.

– Digo yo que por algún lado tienen que haber unas escaleras para poder subir o bajar –aventuró Rick, y se sentó a su lado, con Mercy cogida de la mano muy apegada a él.

Dante fue el único que no se sentó, solamente se quedó apoyado en la pared intentando imaginar que podía estar pasando ahí dentro. _Ésto me parece a mi que ya no es solo un apagón._

– ¿Tú que opinas, Brighella? –Consultó Maximus a desgana.

– Opino –suspiró–, que esto no es normal.

– Como si fuera normal un apagón en un sitio como este... –masculló Maria.

– No me refería a eso. Quiero decir... es como si estuviésemos aislados.

– Paranoico... –desacreditó el rubio.

– Pensadlo: no hay cobertura en ninguna parte del edificio, los ascensores se han parado, y no hay ni un alma por aquí. Tu padre es directivo en una gran empresa, ¿no, Rick?

– Sí, es director de marketing.

– ¿Y dónde trabaja? –Continuó.

– En el rascacielos Hendrix. He ido muy pocas veces ahí porque es un sitio muy ruidoso...

– Ahí quería llegar. Esta torre es tres veces más grande que el rascacielos Hendrix. Aquí trabajan funcionarios del Imperio, lo normal sería cruzarse con un montón de gente, oír un montón de voces y de sonidos propios de unas oficinas. Estoy seguro de que aquí algo falla –sentenció.

– Visto así... –se convenció Maria.

Mercy todavía no había abierto la boca.

– Mirad esto –señaló con la cabeza la palanca de una alarma de emergencia de las típicas que se accionan cuando hay un incendio o cualquier desastre. A su lado había un extintor rojo.

– Vaya, no la había visto. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

– Fíjate, Maria –la accionó, y todos se taparon los oídos a la vez, dando por sentado que iban a oír un ruido infernal. Pero no se oyó nada.

El chico la levantó y la agachó un sin número de veces para convencer al grupo de que no había sido fortuito.

– No ha sonado, eso quiere decir que los generadores de emergencia tampoco funcionan. Pero es muy raro... leí que transformaban el sakuradite en electricidad –resumió la fémina de los Hess, ofreciendo una prueba irrefutable de por qué había sido la mejor de su curso en Mecánica.

– ¿Estáis diciendo algo así como que nos hemos quedado atrapados? –Richard se puso en pie de un bote, arrastrando a la morena cabizbaja con él– No puede ser, es imposible.

– Bueno... Recuerda que habían cuarenta ascensores y que al acabar de salir de ellos oímos más voces, ¿te acuerdas Ricky? En todo caso no somos los únicos atrapados y estoy segura de que habiendo pasado cuatro horas alguien ya se habrá dado cuenta de que faltamos.

– Sí, y no me llames Ricky.

– Lo mejor que podemos hacer –prosiguió la rubia– es encontrar una ventana y asomarnos por ella. En caso de haber sido el edificio desalojado por cualquier cosa se supone que ahí debajo debe haber un montón de personas, además de bomberos y demás gente.

– Pero...

– ¡Eh! ¡Vosotros! –Gritó una voz ronca desde un punto en el infinito pasillo que no supieron ubicar–¿Qué hacéis ahí?

Los cuatro estudiantes cruzaron miradas de sorpresa y alegría. Habían encontrado a alguien... ¡por fin habían encontrado a alguien!

– Mire, señor –Rick miró a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie–. Nosotros hemos venido con un instituto, con el St. Mary, y nos quedamos atrapados en dos ascensores que...

– ¡Silencio! –Ordenó imperiosamente.

La figura cada vez era más visible. Iba vestida con un mono militar de camuflaje negro y gris y en las manos llevaba amenazante una metralleta sucia, manchada de pequeños lunares rojos.

– Por fin os encontramos, os hemos estado buscando desde hace un buen rato. Ya veréis que contento se pone Lorenz cuando sepa que os he encontrado –ya delante de ellos apuntó directamente a Rick en la cara, sosteniendo el arma con la mano derecha. Con la izquierda se sacó una especie de comunicador de uno de los bolsillos de detrás y estuvo con él en la mano varios segundos– ¡Joder! ¡El puto transmisor! ¡Los jodidos knights...! ¡Hijos de puta!

– Pero... –Rick aún no sabía de que iba todo aquello– ¿Usted no es un knight que ha venido a rescatarnos?

El hombre empezó a reír de una manera desenfrenada, de tal manera que casi parecía haber caído en la locura. Secándose las lágrimas con un guante de cuero negro brillante reveló:

– Me temo no podéis estar más confundidos. Chicos, hoy no es vuestro día.

XXX

– Señores Wells, Chiba y Law, soy el soldado Olson de nuevo, del tercer escuadrón a cargo del capitán Raine.

– ¿Otra vez? –Nagisa ya estaba hastiada. Ella al igual que los otros dos estaban ya hasta la coronilla del puñetero soldado Olson del tercer escuadrón a cargo del capitán Raine y de las visitas que anunciaba– ¿Qué tripa se le ha roto ahora? ¿Quién quiere vernos?

– Se dirige ahí en estos instantes.

– ¿Pero cómo se le ha ocurrido?

– ¡Cualquiera se le opone, señor coronel! –Sopló– Además, he hablado personalmente con Jameson, Harpman, e incluso con el mayordomo de Harpman. No miente. Es muy antipático, he de decir.

– ¿Quién, el mayordomo? –Preguntó Volkova.

– No, señor, el gigante rubio.

Nagisa puso los ojos en blanco. _Este es el día más raro de mi vida._

– Mira, Hans, otro de los tuyos –murmuró la sueca a su compañero.

Éste amortiguó una risita y agregó:

– Nada más levantarme ya sabía yo que este día no sería como los demás.

– Pero señores –Olson seguía hablando–, pueden ustedes estar tranquilos. He mandado a siete soldados que lo apunten constantemente. Es una bestia abominable.

– ¿Tan horrendo es? –Aleksander se lo estaba pasando en grande con todo aquello.

– Horrendo no, ya que se nota que se cuida y además viste de Emilio Tucci. Lo que pasa es que mide los dos metros veinte y que cada brazo suyo es más grueso que yo. ¡Ah! ¡Esperen, una nueva noticia! Un nuevo personaje ilustre quiere reunirse con ustedes.

_Esto ya pasa de castaño a oscuro. _Furiosos, como era de esperar, pidieron saber de quién se trataba ahora con malos modos.

– Es el ex-marqués de Berswick, el señor Helmo Alphonse Koplowitz.

– ¡Hostia! –Se sobresaltó Law– ¡El que faltaba! El ex-marqués de Berswick es el abuelo de los Ij. Britannia y el tercero en discordia con Jameson y Harpman –explicó el hombre–. Por no hablar de que se rumorea que planea matar a su nieto Dante y que es junto con el ex-conde de Rosenkreuz uno de los principales _sponsors _de la R.O.C.

– Bueno, ¿pero qué le digo? –Olson quería una respuesta ya.

– Hágalo pasar –otorgó Wells, los demás lo miraron atónitos– ¿Qué? Tú lo has dicho, Law. Si se rumorea que es tal y cual se merece ser tratado como un sospechoso. Que no os quepa duda a ninguno del os tres que viene como sospechoso, no como abuelo de los príncipes.

Justo cuando acababa de decir eso una mano tan grande como una paella descorrió la cortina. El hombre –que en vez de hombre era un híbrido entre gigante de las nieves y persona– entró parsimoniosamente, con la espalda totalmente doblada para no chocarse en la cabeza con los hierros que sustentaban la tienda. Wells dio un silbido que al gigante pareció no sentarle muy bien.

– Soy Jonas Palmgren, encantado –se presentó.

– Encantando –repitieron algunos, y Elin soltó su versión femenina.

XXX

Andrew Nielsen ya antes de salir de la limusina en la que viajaba sabía que allí iban a pasar cosas muy raras. _El cielo... pesa. _Tenía mariposas en el estómago, escalofríos, y las piernas y las manos le temblaban como nunca antes. Sentía más o menos lo que Ina.

Desde pequeñito le pasaba eso; le temblaban las manos y las piernas por cualquier cosa: al sentirse avergonzado, al sentirse muy feliz, al enfurecerse, al estar muy triste, cuando se ponía nervioso... Pero cada emoción tenía su propia forma de temblor característica: cuando tenía vergüenza sus dedos no paraban de temblar mientras que las piernas se le agarrotaban, por contra cuando furioso le pasaba al revés. En Eneida ya era conocido familiarmente como _el Flan. _Aunque sabía que no era con mala fe, no toleraba que hablaran de él a sus espaldas utilizando ese mote. No le molestaba y tampoco se lo tomaba como un insulto a su persona, pero debía marcar límites para que el ex-marqués y Flux no pusieran en duda su autoridad con los soldados.

– Mira esos dos coches, Nielsen –indicó Flux–. La casa de Jameson y la casa de Harpman. Me parece a mi que vamos a tener problemas.

Asintió sin pensar y dirigió la mirada a los coches del ex-conde, buscando a Ina por todas partes. No la encontró. Suspiró.

– ¿Cómo es que ahora el ex-marqués se preocupa tanto por sus nietos? –Le consultó a Angus Flux.

– Eso a ti no te importa.

_Pues vaya._

XXX

– El señor Lorenz me va a ascender el la milicia gracias a vosotros, estúpidos descerebrados –con esas palabras el terrorista que ahora estaba apuntando a los cuatro estudiantes les agradeció el haber sido tan fáciles de encontrar.

Caminaban de dos en dos; una pareja iba delante (Richard y Dante) y la otra detrás (Maria y Mercy), siendo constantemente golpeada alternativamente en el cogote con el cañón gélido de la metralleta.

– Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tenéis?

Nadie abrió la boca.

– Contestad. ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

Aterrados cada uno dijo su edad. Catorce Maria y Dante y quince Mercy y Richard.

– ¿Así que solo tenéis catorce y quince años, chicas? –Sonrió– Aparentáis mucho más.

Tras ese comentario pervertido alargó el brazo izquierdo y sin ningún tipo de reparo empezó a palpar y pellizcarles las nalgas a ambas que por miedo no hacían otra cosa que gimotear y pedir que por favor parara.

Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que les estaban haciendo a las chicas, pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues también tenían miedo. Entonces Rick vio algo en lo que antes no se había fijado: el extintor al lado de la alarma que Dante había accionado sin ningún efecto. El chico rubio dio un golpe al príncipe con la punta del codo, haciéndolo girar y percibir lo mismo que él.

– Necesito una distracción –murmuró con voz trémula.

Dante agachó la vista y sin venir a cuento se desplomó de rodillas, agarrándose el cuello y fingiendo ahogamiento. No era la primera vez que simulaba los efectos de la asfixia pues junto con sus amigos se lo solía pasar en grande –a costa de los demás– entrando en plena mañana en bares y comercios y junto con Hess simular su ahogamiento, mientras Robert gritaba una y otra vez las palabras "¿Dante? ¿Henry? ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Dante, Henry! ¡¿Qué demonios os pasa?"

La última vez que lo hicieron fue delante de la _Yellow Flag _mientras un cómplice Jacob Emmerson exclamaba que había una fuga de gas en la discoteca. A éste último la broma le costó no pisar el club durante algo más de un año, llegando al punto de dejarse melena para que no lo reconociesen los seguratas.

– ¿Qué demonios pasa ahí delante? –Se extrañó el terrorista, y abriéndose paso entre las dos chicas avanzó hasta él, que yacía en el suelo boca abajo– ¡Eh, chico! –Le dio un par de dolorosas collejas– ¿Chico?

Rick tomó el extintor con ambas manos y calibrando muy bien su golpe para no darle al castaño le arreó con toda la bombona en la coronilla. Luego le golpeó un par de veces más, una por si acaso y la otra por simple venganza.

– ¿Qué...? ¿Dante? –Murmuró Mercy, atónita.

Dante, que estaba perfectamente bien y muy contento con su actuación, apartó el cuerpo inconsciente del miliciano de encima suyo y se puso en pie de un salto. Con los dedos índice y corazón le comprobó el pulso al hombre y vio que estaba vivo.

– Bien –Rick se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y suspiró–. Otra gran actuación por mi parte.

Dante asintió sin ganas y empezó a registrar todos los bolsillos de la ropa del hombre desmayado.

– ¿Qué haces, Brighella? –Maria ya no podía más– ¡Debemos irnos! ¡No tardará mucho en despertar!

– No podemos irnos –retuvo él, y siguió con la inspección.

– ¿Cómo que no? –Replicó ella.

– Como que no –apoyó Richard–. Si nos vamos corriendo no sabremos cómo están el resto de los del instituto, ni si las demás torres también han sido secuestradas. Debemos averiguarlo.

– ¿Cómo, torturándolo? –Retrucó la Hess con sarcasmo, aún en un momento así de peliagudo.

– Una gran idea –valoró Rick–. Dante, ¿has encontrado algo?

El chico le señaló con la cabeza lo que había sustraído al cuerpo. Eran tan solo once objetos: un teléfono móvil viejo, una pluma estilográfica, una navaja, tres cargadores de la metralleta que llevaba, una pistola, un crucifijo de plata, una cartera, una cantimplora llena de agua y un par de centavos.

Después de comprobar que el móvil estaba inservible, que la pluma estaba rota y que la navaja no cortaba le pidió el bolso a Mercy para guardar lo que sí podía aprovecharse del botín: los tres cargadores; luego Maximus se colgó al cuello la metralleta. Por su parte Maria se mostró muy interesada en la cartera –sin ninguna identificación o fotografía– y la cruz de plata.

– ¿Alguien de aquí sabe utilizar una pistola?

Las chicas negaron horrorizadas por la idea de empuñar un arma.

– ¿Y tú, Dante?

En ese momento sintió como su ser retrocedía en el tiempo, concretamente al día en el que los terroristas en contra de la invasión de Japón asaltaron su casa y mataron a su hermano mayor. El día en el que disparó de muerte a dos personas y tuvo que huir con sus hermanos por un frondoso bosque. El día en el que descubrió cómo era el mundo realmente. El día en el que maduró de golpe. Ese día.

– ¡Dante! –Repitió Rick.

Ij. Britannia sacudió la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la frente.

– Sí, sé utilizar una pistola.

– Pues cógela. Dime, ¿te da miedo disparar?

– Claro que sí –reconoció–; pero si he de hacerlo lo haré.

– Bien. Ahora vamos a despertar al tío este.

– ¿Qué vais a hacerle? –Se interesó Maria. Mercy seguía guardando silencio.

– Ya se me ocurrirá algo. De momento sólo sé que él es un secuestrador y que nuestros amigos son los rehenes. Descubriré cómo salir de aquí caiga quien caiga.

Hasta ese momento Dante no se había dado cuenta, pero Rick dejando de lado todos sus defectos era una persona noble y valiente. _Es lo menos que se le puede pedir_, contrapuso mentalmente.

– Dante, acércame la cantimplora –pidió.

Éste le hizo caso y se la acercó. Una vez suya la destapó y vertió todo su contenido sobre el cuerpo inconsciente, esperando que despertase.

– Jo, parece que está bien dormido –murmuró–. ¿Alguien tiene aquí algo que huela muy fuerte?

– Yo tengo mi esmalte de uñas, pero... ¡Pensadlo! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo de salir de aquí corriendo y ahorrarnos problemas!

– Tú déjanos el esmalte y luego ya hablamos –atajó Maximus.

La chica se sacó el pintaúñas del bolso y se lo dejó a Rick, que a su vez se lo lanzó a Dante. Éste le quitó el tapón y lo pasó unas cuantas veces por delante de las narices del terrorista, cuyo cuerpo estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, como si estuviese sentado.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –Fueron sus primeras palabras.

Rick le apuntó enseguida con el arma.

– Muévete tan solo un ápice y te vuelo la cabeza –anunció.

Mercy y Maria estaban aterradas (sobre todo la primera), siéndoles imposibles la fácil tarea de mirar a la cara a su secuestrador. Dante, mientras el hombre que tenía al lado estaba siendo apuntado con su propia arma, cerró el envase del esmalte y lo dejó a un lado en el suelo. Previamente había tenido la precaución de dejarle la pistola a Rick, no fuese que se la llegase a coger.

– Bien, ahora vas a decirnos qué está pasando. Nada de contestaciones raras o de insultos, porque entonces te llevas un balazo seguro –añadió.

El hombre rió unos segundos y replicó:

– Lo que tienes en tus manos es un subfusil cargado con munición blanda. Eso quiere decir que...

– Quiere decir que si te llego a disparar morirás enseguida, porque los fragmentos de la bala recorrerán todo tu cuerpo, te dé donde te dé.

– Bravo –aplaudió–. Entonces sabrás que si me matas nunca hallarás las respuestas.

– Por eso habrá que ejercer un poco de persuasión –contestó él–. Dante, ¿se te ocurre algo?

Estaba temblando de miedo. No solo por estar en una situación como aquella (un secuestro) y ser quien era (un príncipe) sino por volver a hacer algo de lo que en un futuro pudiese arrepentirse, como por ejemplo matar a ese hombre. Todavía recordaba los desgarradores chillidos de los dos hombres a los que mató en Eneida. Recordaba que uno de ellos le había suplicado clemencia mientras el otro reía. Aún así los disparó a los dos en el pecho varias veces, sin hacer ningún tipo de distinción.

– Me temo que tu amigo Dante está temblando –se burló.

– ¡Dante, espabila! –Gritó Richard– Dime: ¿se te ocurre algo?

– Se me ocurre algo. Tú, dame la mano –le dijo al terrorista.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, leerme las líneas? –El hombre seguía de risa.

– Tú –Richard tomó la palabra–, dale la mano.

Tras eso, amartilló el arma con un chasquido. El terrorista vio que hablaban en serio, así que muy poco a poco dejó su mano sobre las dos recipientes del chico.

– Sólo necesito una –se quitó una de encima, y puso en posición vertical la otra.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Bri...? –Intentó preguntar Rick, pero fue interrumpido por el chico.

– ¡Nada de nombres! –Exclamó, y volvió a girar la cabeza al militante– Bien –dijo con un tono que no dejaba duda de su enfado; sus manos todavía temblaban con mucho miedo–, ¿por qué habéis secuestrado la Torre Uno?

– ¿Piensas que voy a contestarte, mocoso?

En ese momento Brighella aferró con las dos manos la del hombre y con el dedo pulgar izquierdo echó hacia atrás el pulgar del otro.

– Contesta, o te lo rompo –advirtió antes de hacer nada que no tuviera vuelta atrás.

– Estás demente.

Cumpliendo con su amenaza y bajo la atenta mirada de sus tres compañeros le rompió el dedo pulgar. El hombre gritó de dolor.

– Contesta. Todavía te quedan nueve.

– ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¡Soy un hombre de Maldini, os matarán! ¡Es de sentido común!

– Nosotros no entendemos tu sentido común –respondió Rick, asombrado por la reciente acción del castaño.

– ¿Qué? –Se espantó el terrorista.

– ¡Responde a la pregunta ya, joder! –Se enfureció Richard y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza– ¿Por qué habéis secuestrado la puta Torre Uno?

– ¡La hemos secuestrado para ver a Schneizel! ¡Dentro de una hora si no aparece las cinco torres caerán!

Los mecanismos cerebrales de Ij. Britannia se pusieron en marcha muy rápido. Últimamente se había especulado mucho sobre que su medio hermano estuviese muerto o retenido por Zero, ya que desde mucho tiempo atrás no salía en los medios. Recordaba que la noche de la firma de la Carta Sigma preguntó a Nunnally por él, y ella se quedó callada y cabizbaja un largo instante, hasta que acudió Zero en su ayuda diciendo que no había podido asistir porque se encontraba mal del estómago, muy lejos de Pendragón, en el extranjero.

– ¿Cómo van derribar las torres? –Formuló la segunda pregunta, y dejó el dedo roto y se apropió del índice.

– No lo sé. Quizá hayan puesto bombas, o las quemen... no lo sé.

El hueso del dedo índice sonó mucho más que su hermano el pulgar cuando el catorceañero se lo rompió. Mercy no pudo resistirlo y cayó sobre la pared, y de ahí al suelo poco a poco. Por un momento el ojimarrón se giró, para ver que pasaba, pero Rick dando un chillido muy fuerte lo devolvió a la realidad.

– ¡No debes bajar la guardia! –Recordó.

– Sí... –murmuró, y tomó el dedo corazón.

– ¡De verdad que no lo sé! ¡Por favor, para! –Suplicaba el hombre.

– ¿Dónde están nuestros compañeros? –Fue su siguiente cuestión.

– No me obligues a romperte otro.

– ¡En la planta veintidós!

– Miente –les avisó Mercy, entre lágrimas–. No están en la veintidós.

Si era Mercy quien lo decía tenía que ser cierto. Enfurecido por aquella tomadura de pelo Rick recomendó a Dante romperle dos en vez de uno aquella vez, y eso fue lo que hizo él. La morena se tapó los oídos cuando gritó, le horrorizaba aquella voz tan desgarradora.

– No nos tomes por idiotas. Aún tienes seis dedos más tan solo en las manos.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡No lo sé!

Todos miraron a Mercy. Ella no dijo nada, pero Maria comprendió su silencio.

– Esta vez está diciendo la verdad.

– Pues vámonos ya de aquí –Maria estaba harta de todo aquello– Huyamos a un lugar seguro.

Dante ya se había puesto en pie y caminaba hacia la morena cuando se sorprendió por lo que parecía el sonido de un disparo. A continuación se dejaron oír los gritos. Al girarse vio a Rick con la pistola humeante en la mano y al soldado revolviéndose en el suelo mientras se tapaba el orificio de la rodilla con ambas manos.

– Para que no se le ocurra seguirnos –explicó.

– Creo que juegas demasiado al _Counter-Strike _–comentó Brighella, irónico.

– Puedes decir lo que te de la gana, Brighella, pero mejor prevenir que curar ¿no crees? Bueno –sonrió con superioridad–, viniendo de una familia de militares es normal que entienda mucho más de cosas de éstas que tú, que tu familia es de oficios simples.

Resopló y se arrodilló al lado de Maria, enfrente de Mercy. Al principio la rubia lo miró con desconfianza y recelo, pero luego su mirada fue tomando aires de comprensión y de entendimiento. Ambos le preguntaron un par de veces cada uno que le pasaba, pero ella se negaba a contestar.

– Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí a descansar un rato –señaló Richard Maximus.

– Eso es lo peor que podríamos a hacer, Rick –refutó el castaño–. ¿Olvidas el disparo que acabas de dar? Se debe haber oído en un montón de plantas por encima y por debajo.

– Es lo más sensato –extrañamente Maria estaba de su lado–, pero Mercy necesita descansar. ¿No podríamos aunque fuese quedarnos aquí un par de...?

– No –la morena los sorprendió a todos con aquella repentina negación–. Por si no os acordáis estamos en un secuestro. No debemos retrasarnos

– Pero... –intentó exponer Rick.

– Pero nada. Ya la habéis oído, ¿no? Si queréis yo me la cargaré a la espalda, todo con tal de irnos ya de aquí.

– ¿Y a dónde sugieres que vayamos si tienen todas las plantas ocupadas? –Preguntó Maria, sin su sorprendente mal tono de siempre.

_¡Joder, no! _Ahora lo recordaba. ¡A buenas horas! Había estado tan ocupado las última horas que ya no recordaba que la ex-duquesa lo había llamado a que visitara su planta. La cincuenta y seis con código "Gris".

– Creo que será mejor que vayamos otra vez a los ascensores.

– ¡Pero Dante, eso es una estupidez! –Juzgó Rick muy deprisa.

– Eso haremos –de nuevo la hermana de su amigo lo estaba sorprendiendo–. Ya habéis oído a ese. Nos ha dicho que han estado buscándonos, pero que no nos han encontrado. Eso quiere decir que no tienen constancia de que halla gente atrapada en los ascensores.

– ¿Y si nos encontramos con otro terrorista más de camino? –Indagó Rick.

– Para algo has cogido las armas –respondió Maria–. Si todos estáis de acuerdo será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ¿No os parece?

La chica le soltó las manos a su amiga, y miró Brighella.

– ¿Eso que has dicho antes de llevarla cargada en la espalda iba en serio? –Le preguntó.

– Claro –aseguró.

– Entonces creo que ha llegado el momento de cumplir con tu palabra. Espero que no hagas como con la profesora de Física y Química, que le prometes que vas a aprobar cada vez que hay examen y luego sacas la peor nota de la clase.

– Tranquila. Esta vez va en serio.

XXX

La recepcionista de los estudios no pudo dar cuenta de lo que había visto hasta muchos minutos después, cuando vio la foto de Schneizel el. Britannia en una revista del corazón muy vieja en la que lo emparejaban con una guapa miss. _Yo... lo he visto. En carne y hueso. _Virgil Harpman, el propietario de la cadena de televisión Hi-TV y de los estudios homónimos tenía fama de ser un hombre bien relacionado con las altas esferas (era comprensible, era un aristócrata muy reconocido), pero nunca pensó que llegaría al punto de sacar a Schneizel de su clínica privada en Bombay –eso era lo que había leído en varios periódicos– para según él darle un paseo por ahí, para que conociese a sus estrellas de televisión favoritas.

A la mujer le extrañó que siendo la intención del anciano llevar al príncipe a ver a sus estrellas televisibas favoritas lo encaminara al plató de los informativos. _Está loco, pero paga bien. _Olvidó todo lo que había visto y volvió a sumergirse en las intrigas amorosas de los famosos del momento.

XXX

En muy poco tiempo el ex-conde y la chica que ahora era un chico se posicionaron en las puertas de entrada del plató. Tuvieron que estar allí de plantón dos minutos enteros, ya que Jameson a causa de su obscena lentitud no había podido seguirles el ritmo y se había estado parando cada dos por tres para limpiarse la calva de sudor.

– ¿Pero a qué estáis esperando? –Interrogó jadeante cuando los vio al final del pasillo– ¿Queréis entrar ahí ya?

– A la próxima no le esperaremos, ex-duque –prometió el Schneizel falso, todavía con voz femenina.

– A partir de ahora calladita, ¿vale? –Se aseguró el ex-conde– No abras la boca hasta que te pongamos el micro distorsionador, a ver si tu voz nos va a delatar.

– Ya sabes, querida: "Por la boca muere el pez" –apostilló el ex-duque.

Harpman extendió los brazos y abrió las dos enormes puertas metálicas con solo un fuerte empujón.

El ex-duque y la chica esperaban encontrarse al otro lado el escenario típico que veían desde casa: un fondo azul con el mapa del mundo, una larga mesa inundada de montones de papeles y varios periodistas trajeados y repeinados leyendo y subrayando papeles. En vez de eso se encontraron con un mogollón de gente normal corriendo de un lado para otro. A los "periodistas trajeados y repeinados" los encontraron al final de todo el plató, en un triste rincón, riendo y armando escándalo con una pinta de cerveza en las manos. Uno tenía la corbata en la cabeza, como un borracho acabado de salir de un bar de alterne. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta el ex-conde ya había sido tragado por la multitud.

– ¿Ese es el de las noticias de la mañana? Yo lo tenía por alguien más alto –dijo el Schneizel impostor.

Nadie se había impresionado de verlo, ya que suponían que era un actor cómico que se había disfrazado para hacer una imitación de él, ahora que aquello ya no suponía ningún delito grave.

– ¿En qué te basabas para pensar que era más alto, si cuando da las noticias sólo lo puedes ver de cintura para arriba? –Replicó Jameson– ¡Caramba! ¿Esa es la chica del tiempo? ¡Está más buena en directo que en diferido!

– Toma, Becky, el micrófono distorsionador. A partir de ahora cuando hables lo harás como Schneizel. ¿Queda claro? Antes de empezar a grabar sólo le tienes que dar al "ON", lo demás será leer el papel que tendrás delante. ¿Lo has entendido todo? –Preguntó el ex-conde.

– Por favor... no soy tonta.

– Bien. ¡Atención! ¡Por favor, necesito un poco de atención! –Reclamó el anciano desde lo alto de una mesa– ¡Prestadme atención, por favor!

Poco a poco todo el mundo fue girándose lentamente hacia él, el ex-duque gordo y el falso príncipe rubio, que iba vestido con un elegante traje negro.

– Ahora que me escucháis: este que tenemos aquí es el segundo príncipe del Imperio de Britannia, el genuino Schneizel el. Britannia.

La chica saludó con la mano.

– ¿El mismo Schneizel el. Britannia que han pedido ver los de la R.O.C para soltar a los rehenes de las Mankind Towers? –Preguntó ridículamente un becario.

– El mismo; en mente, cuerpo y espíritu. Su Alteza Imperial ha elegido nuestra cadena y nuestros estudios para lanzar el mensaje que ordenará la inminente liberación de los más de seis mil rehenes que hay en el interior. Necesita salir a antena enseguida, así que preparad las cámaras, los focos y el directo porque el tiempo apremia, chicos. Ya está –clausuró el discurso–. ¡Ahora a trabajar todo el mundo a destajo!

XXX

– Entonces usted, señor Koplowitz, teme por la seguridad de sus nietos... –masculló Law.

– Así es. Pero sólo quiero que vivan los varones.

Elin y Nagisa fruncieron el ceño, Volkova disparó una mirada incrédula y la expresión del gigante rubio no varió lo más mínimo.

– Lamento ser osado, pero... ¿usted y su madre, quiero decir, la madre de Dante, no los usaron como cebo para escapar del ataque a la Villa Imperial Eneida? –Prosiguió Law con el interrogatorio.

– Sí, es cierto. Yo y mi hija Katherine los usamos a los tres para escapar de Eneida cuando esos malditos terroristas libertinos quisieron matarnos a mi y a mis dos hijas.

– ¿Se da cuenta de lo paradójico del asunto? –Continuó– ¿Se da cuenta de que ahora todos los de esta carpa estamos pensando en que está montando ahora mismo un _show_? Nos han llegando rumores de que usted es un patrocinador activo de la Real Orden de Caballería. No haría falta mucha imaginación para penar que matando a sus nietos usted quiere acabar el trabajo empezado, y que esta charla demostrado preocupación es sólo para cubrirse las espaldas.

– Pues me temo que se equivoca –gruñó–. Yo únicamente quiero un varón que perpetúe la sangre mezclada de los Tiersen y la Familia Imperial. Cuando utilizamos a los tres niños como cebos creíamos que Denzel, su hermano mayor, aún vivía y que estaba a salvo con la Guardia Imperial. Claro, si hubiésemos sabido que estaba muerto hubiéramos utilizado de cebos sólo a la niña y a Durante. Odio a ese crío. Ya antes de nacer sabía que iba a traernos problemas. ¿Saben a lo que me refiero?

Todos le lanzaron una mirada severa.

– Qué vais a saber, no sois nobles... –murmuró a regañadientes.

– ¿Perdón? –Holzinger creía no haber oído bien.

– Mi tatarabuelo era un barón alemán –apuntó Jonas.

– Usted tampoco es noble, Helmo –discutió Nagisa–. Ya nadie es noble en Britannia.

– Tú cállate,_ eleven_.

– ¡Esto ya es la gota que colma baso! –Exclamó, harta de tanta tontería– Volkova, haz el favor de enviarlo lejos de mi vista ahora mismo.

– ¿Con extrema severidad?

– Con la severidad que tu quieras –otorgó.

– Bien, ya ha oído a mi jefa –anunció el mercenario–; afuera ya o disparo.

– ¡Oh, pero si tú eres el que se disparó con el _shooter _en el polígono industrial Palermo!

– El mismo –se enorgulleció de que lo reconociera, aunque precisamente ese pudiera ser su mayor problema: que lo reconociesen–. Pero bueno, venga, fuera de aquí ahora mismo, que tengo la pistola cargada, viejo.

– Esto no quedará así.

– Ya, ya, eso es lo que dicen todos –se cachondeó.

Tras lanzar seis miradas llenas de desprecio –una a cada uno de los que estaban allí– se levantó con estrépito y corrió la cortina de la tienda con el antebrazo, como si le diese asco tocarla. Desde sus asientos vieron como el viejo esquelético desaparecía en el mar de knights y vehículos en movimiento. Ahora sí que no entendían nada. Bueno, sí entendían una cosa: entendían que faltaban menos de cuarenta minutos para que el plazo se cumpliera.

– Por favor, Zero, no me falles ahora... –rezó en voz baja la japonesa.

XXX

– ¿Estás bien sujeta, Mercy? –Revisó Rick, la joven morena insinuó un asentimiento– Como te caiga o le pase algo en la bajada te reviento la cabeza a palos, Brighella.

El muchacho, acostumbrado a las clásicas amenazas de Maximus (que siempre eran eso, amenazas) se tomó aquello como una motivación extra para hacerlo bien (por si estar en peligro de muerte no fuese ya una lo bastante importante para él).

– Ya has oído a Rick, tú agárrate bien a mi cuello –repitió a la chica.

Por fuera Rick se comportaba como siempre –o al menos como era de esperarse de él en una situación como aquella– pero por dentro estaba deseando quedarse a solas con Brighella para darle la paliza del siglo y luego estrangularlo con sus propias manos mientras le pedía misericordia. Dante, que también estaba actuando como todos se esperaban, deseaba exactamente lo mismo: romperle la cara a ese loco de Maximus. Pero claro, en una situación como aquella y con una chica preciosa medio desmayada a sus espaldas no podía hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse cuando los enormes pechos de ella le rozaban la espalda.

Mercy en esos momentos lo presenciaba todo como si nada de lo que viera fuera con ella. Es decir, como si estuviera viéndolo todo desde el sofá de su casa por televisión. Se sentía fuera de lugar, pues todos sabían qué hacer menos ella. Todos aportaban sus conocimientos excepto ella. Estaba claro que algunos más (Maria) y que otros menos (los chicos, básicamente), pero todos algo. Ella nada. Y justitamente pasaba todo aquello el mismo día que a ella le daban calabazas por primera vez en la vida. ¿Podrían haber elegido el Destino o la Suerte un día peor? Lo dudaba seriamente. Al menos Dante había tenido la decencia de no hacer caso a las tonterías que escupía Rick por su bocaza y callarse lo del beso. Eso la consolaba levemente y le daba a entender que al menos Brighella quería mantener una amistad con ella. Dante no era tonto, pero sí un poco (mucho) idiota.

Maria, a diferencia de todos, era la única que en los últimos minutos había roto su "guión de comportamiento habitual" y estaba demostrando ser realmente útil, como su hermano aunque ella no lo supiese. Los dos mellizos estaban tan compenetrados que ninguno de los dos había derramado una lágrima por el otro, sino que se consolaban pensando en que quizá el otro no estuviese en una situación tan precaria como él. Hasta que en el último momento, ya todos en un mismo ascensor, desveló sus intenciones de volver a buscar a Henry y a los demás. Quería pensar que estaban bien, lejos de las garras de los terroristas, pero era muy difícil imaginarse tal cosa. Había intentado redimir esos pensamientos, Dios sabía que lo había intentando, pero era imposible. Sus amigas, su hermano, el chico que le gustaba... todos ellos estaban en alguna parte de la Torre Uno a merced de los asesinos de Maldini.

– ¿Estás loca? –Richard reaccionó enseguida– No vamos a dejarte salir de aquí por nada del mundo. No puedes arriesgar tu vida de esa forma. Ya has visto con quien nos hemos topado antes.

– Rick tiene razón –susurró Mercy, tumbada sobre el banco; todos los demás estaban sentados en el suelo–, no puedes hacer algo tan arriesgado, tú sola.

– ¡Pero...! –Objetó– No lo entendéis, nosotros estamos bien pero ellos puede que no.

– Escucha, Maria. Ellos seguramente están tan bien como nosotros, quizá mejor y han sido incluso evacuados. Puede que hayan escapado.

– O puede que no –replicó–. Quizá necesiten nuestra ayuda.

– ¡Joder! Si están tan mal como crees ¿qué te piensas que podrás hacer tú sola? Te capturarán y harán lo mismo contigo. Piensa un poco las cosas antes de decir barbaridades.

Apunto de estallar en llanto, la persona de la que menos se esperaba apoyo la sorprendió.

– Si quieres ir, vé. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí somos nadie para retenerte –con esas palabras Dante le dio su visto bueno.

– ¡Pero bueno! –Se escandalizó Richard– ¿Pero tú estás tonto o qué?

– Habéis intentado retenerla, los dos. Y aún así quiere ir a buscar a su hermano y a los demás.

– La matarán –sentenció Rick.

– Pero habrá sido porque ella habrá querido.

– ¿Entonces tú estás conmigo? –Preguntó la melliza de Henry mirándolo llena de esperanza– ¿Me acompañarás?

_¿Qué? ¿Que si la he de acompañar? ¡Ja! ¡No pienso perder mi vida de una forma tan estúpida!_

– Por favor, ayúdame –suplicó–. Mi hermano, tus amigos...

_Mi hermano... _Mark y Valentina. Si llegara a pasarles algo no sabría vivir sin ellos. Ya perdió a Denzel y no estaba dispuesto a perder otro hermano. Y de pronto pensó en la ex-duquesa. Dante no sabía que sus hermanos estaban en la Torre Uno, pero sí sabía que estaba la ex-duquesa, la mujer que durante mucho tiempo los había cuidado como a sus hijos. La madre que nunca habían tenido.

De pronto sonrió con determinación y de no ser algo físicamente imposible, todos los que compartían cabina con él hubieran jurado que sus ojos se habían vuelto negros de pronto.

– Te ayudaré. A cambio de una cosa.

– ¿Qué cosa? –Indagó casi con temor.

– Que primero vayamos a la planta cincuenta y seis.

– ¡Estáis locos! –Gritó Rick.

– Hecho –Hess aceptó el trato y le tendió una mano al chico para hacerlo oficial. Él se la dio flácida, sin ganas–. Entonces en marcha, a la planta cincuenta y seis. Aunque... ¿Qué esperas encontrar ahí?

– ¿Tu sueño no ha sido siempre ser famosa? Te digo yo que de salir bien mi plan vas a ser famosa, muy muy famosa. Una heroína.

_Planta cincuenta y seis_, se acordó Mercy. _¿Qué debe haber ahí?_

XXX

– Zero, será mejor que pongas la quinta porque no llegamos –Ohgi estaba que se subía por las paredes del avión; al encender su teléfono móvil había visto que no era una broma ni mucho menos, que era cien por cien real. Doscientas setenta y siete llamadas perdidas y más de ciento veinte mensajes daban fe de ello.

– Voy todo lo deprisa que puedo. ¡En qué mal momento cogí el jet al que le faltaba un motor! Y todo esto pasa hoy, justamente hoy. ¡Menuda suerte la mía!

– ¡Yo diría que menuda suerte la de más de seis mil personas, entre las que no te incluyo!

XXX

Dante cargado con el extintor, la metralleta, y una buena ración de nerviosismo, se disponía a mirar por enésima vez al vacío que había debajo. La muerte era lo que le esperaba si llegaba a resbalar y caerse de la escalera. Por su bien Dante esperaba que el Dios en el que tenían tanta fe Ina, Harpman, su tocayo de la Italia medieval, y otros tantos millones de personas no existiera, porque de ser real estaba seguro que pasaría por los siete infiernos. Gula, ira, soberbia, lujuria, envidia, avaricia y pereza. Había llevado al nivel superlativo cada uno de los siete pecados capitales, que serían los que finalmente decidiesen a qué Infierno iría a pasar una eternidad. Pensó que Henry de estar muerto, iría directamente al de la lujuria, porque se pasaba todo el día hablando de lo mismo.

Ij. Britannia en el remoto caso de palmarla en el hueco del ascensor sería para nombrarlo en todos los libros de historia como el chico más torpe y desgraciado de la historia de Britannia. "_Dante ij. Britannia _–pensó que dirían esos libros–_, el príncipe que sobrevivió a un tiroteo con terroristas a los diez años y que murió en medio de un secuestro al caerse él solo por las escaleras_".

– Oye, gracias por acompañarme –le dijo Maria de sopetón al castaño, que la miró interrogante.

– No es nada –sonrió amable.

– Con razón te llevas tan bien con mi hermano y los demás. Ahora me siento de pronto culpable por haberte hecho tantas putadas desde que empezamos el instituto –comentó insinuando apenas una sonrisa–. Pero entiéndelo, me preocupaba por Mercy. Desde que empezamos el primer curso ha estado colada por ti.

– Sí, claro –rió.

– No, es en serio. A ella le pasó lo mismo contigo que a mi con Robert. Por cierto: ni se te ocurra contarle a nadie que Robert me gusta.

"_Dante ij. Britannia, el príncipe que sobrevivió aun tiroteo con terroristas a los diez años, a un secuestro a los catorce y que a esa misma edad murió a manos de una chica por ser un bocas_."

– Tranquila: se me da bien guardar secretos –juró. Y con razón.

– Eso espero, porque si no... cuando salgamos de ésta desearás no haber nacido –rió otra vez.

Él la imitó.

– Ahora que estamos más o menos en confianza... ¿tú sabes por qué Mercy ha estado tan triste estas últimas semanas, verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. _Ni lo sé ni me importa. Sólo quiero que vuelva a sonreír._

– Qué raro... pensaba que os lo contabais todo –aventuró.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?_ –_Interrogó.

– Pues... bueno –se encogió de hombros–, toda la clase piensa que tú y Mercy estáis saliendo a espaldas de Rick. Que ya no es simplemente un enamoramiento por parte de ella.

– ¡Imposible! –El grito retumbó en toda la galería.

– Baja la voz... –pidió– No querrás que nos oigan, ¿verdad?

– Perdón –se arrepintió.

– El caso es que eso es lo que pensamos todos. Por eso he sido últimamente más borde de lo normal contigo, porque creía que le estabas haciendo daño.

– Si todo el mundo piensa eso ¿cómo es que yo no me he enterado?

– Mi hermano se ha encargado de que la gente esté calladita. Sé que mi hermano muchas veces es un desastre como amigo, pero tiene sus momentos como buena persona. A veces pienso que preferiría teneros a alguno de vosotros como hermanos que a mi.

– Tonterías, Henry nos habla muy bien de ti –mintió, tan solo para dejarlo en buen lugar.

– Más le vale, en especial con Robert. El caso es que le ha costado mucho; en un principio no quería que os enterarais ni tú, ni Mercy ni Rick. ¿Intuyes por qué, verdad?

– Claro –y le vinieron a la mente algunas de las amenazas que Rick solía proferir no sólo a él, sino a todo el mundo.

– Creíamos que por alguna razón habíais roto, y que por eso Mercy estaba tan mal. A mi ayer por teléfono me dijo que la razón por la que ella estaba triste sólo la sabías tú.

– Es curioso que digas eso. No le digas que te lo he contado, pero hace ya tiempo me la encontré llorando en un banco a la salida del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo y fui a ver qué ocurría. Le pregunté qué le pasaba, y me dijo que no me lo iba a decir, así que pasé.

– Estúpido; cuando una chica está triste y te dice que no quiere contarte algo es que precisamente quiere contártelo, pero que no se atreve.

Por esas palabras recordó lo que le había dicho Blue unas horas antes. Al no querer él decirle por qué iba a la planta cincuenta y seis le pidió que confiara en ella, a lo que él replicó que no podía fiarse de alguien que no se fiaba de sus amigos. Entonces ella le preguntó si quería saber por qué estaba mal. Él dijo que no le interesaba.

– ¿Por qué? –Quiso saber. _¿Por qué son tan difíciles las mujeres?_

– Vete tú a saber. ¿Qué más pasó?

– Bueno... como la vi muy mal le ofrecí acompañarla a casa.

– Ahí sí que hiciste bien –aplaudió soltándose de una mano y golpeando varias veces la escalera metálica–. ¿Y después?

– Ya en su casa le dije que si quería podía quedarme un poco.

– Ahí sí que hiciste bien. Cuéntame que pasó luego.

_Lo que le dijo su madre no es asunto suyo, _caviló. _Será mejor que me salte algunas líneas._

– Nos quedamos dormidos en su cama.

– Qué romántico... Espera. ¿La respetaste, verdad? En caso de no respetarla, osea, de aprovecharte de su estado... ¡Dios, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo acabaría contigo!

– Tranquila, sólo hicimos la siesta.

– Ah, bueno –suspiró–, ¿y qué más?

– Era ya muy tarde y estaba lloviendo, así que le dije que tenía que irme.

– ¿Qué hizo ella?

– Me dejó un paraguas.

– ¿Algo más?

– Mh... cuando estaba en la puerta me cogió la mano.

– ¿Qué hiciste tú? –Maria Hess estaba consiguiendo que poco a poco aquello se fuese pareciendo más y más a un tercer grado.

– Nada.

_Pero qué tonto que es..._

– ¿Y después que hizo ella?

– Apartó la mano de manera torpe, y dijo que tenía las manos heladas; parecía avergonzada, aunque no sé por qué. Luego me sonrió y yo me fui.

_Sí que eres tonto, sí... ¡Pobre Mercy! _

– ¿Cómo te sonrió?

– Con la boca –bromeó.

– No me digas –respondió, y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro mientras subían, casi a la misma velocidad– ¿Tenía algo de especial esa sonrisa?

– Era muy bonita –le contó.

– Eso ya está mejor –sonrió–, pero me refiero a si esa sonrisa tenía algo de particular. Quiero decir... ¿te sonrió de manera alegre o triste?

– Triste... muy triste.

– ¿Y aún así te fuiste?

– Sí –afirmó con toda rotundidad.

– Perdona que te diga esto, pero no me lo puedo aguantar: ¡Pero qué tonto eres!

– No lo hago aposta.

– Sólo faltaba eso. Hoy has estado en el ascensor con ella. Ahí ha debido pasar algo.

– Mh... –remugó.

– Soy su mejor amiga, y estoy preocupada por ella. A mi me lo puedes contar todo.

– Me ha dado un beso.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¡Caramba! ¡Así que a partir de hoy es oficial!

– No.

Ambos pararon de subir y se miraron a los ojos, como si intentasen leerse el pensamiento.

– ¿No? ¿No? ¿Cómo que no? No le habrás...

– ¿Dado calabazas? –Completó la frase.

– Sí –se sinceró, y se preparó para algo horrible.

Algo que nunca llegó.

– ¿Eres... idiota? –Preguntó en apenas un susurro, de pronto también se había puesto triste, o eso le parecía a él.

– ¿Eing? ¿A qué viene esa reacción?

– Es mi amiga. Y tú te has portado mal con ella. Ya entiendo por qué ahora estaba tan pachucha. Parece que no se puso triste la primera vez por tu culpa, pero que tú contribuiste a base de bien.

– Sin saberlo –apostilló.

– ¿Y qué importa eso ahora?

– Me ha dicho que me odiaba.

– ¿Pero no te he dicho antes que las mujeres cuando decimos algo no siempre decimos lo que queremos decir? Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa: tú vas a olvidar que hemos hablado de esto, y cuando salgamos de aquí os voy a encerrar en una habitación a solas, más o menos como en el ascensor; entonces, mirándola a los ojos, le vas a decir por qué no quieres salir con ella y en el más que probable caso de cambiar de opinión, te vas a deshacer en halagos y le vas a pedir como un caballero a su princesa que salga contigo.

– Mira, Maria...

– No –se detuvo–, mira tú, Dante. Antes de quedarnos encerrados ahí abajo pensaba que Rick sería mucho mejor pareja para mi amiga que tú, y que eras un imbécil malvado, porque creía que estabas jugando con sus sentimientos. Ahora que sé que no lo hacías adrede y que he abierto los ojos y he comprobado que Rick está loco quiero todo lo contrario: que te quedes tú con ella. Así que vamos a callarnos la boca, vas a obedecerme, vamos a subir a la dichosa planta cincuenta y seis, y luego iremos a buscar a nuestros amigos todo lo rápido que podamos, porque no confío mucho en Rick y ahora mismo está solo con ella. ¿Entendido? –Rugió.

– Ajá.

– Pues fin de la discusión.

XXX

– Tan solo falta media hora para que el plazo se cumpla y pueda volar las torres. Dime, Mao: ¿no estás nervioso?

– No.

– ¿Ni un poquito?

– No.

– ¿Ni un...?

– NO.

– Eres muy soso. De todos los contratistas que debe haber por el mundo me has tocado tú. Vaya casualidad.

– Eso tendría que decirlo yo.

– Pues dilo. Yo mientras he de ponerme otra vez manos a la obra en el chat. He de dar luz verde a Maldini para que envíe los aviones. Como tenía previsto, ni rastro de Schneizel por ninguna parte. Fenomenal.

XXX

Después de diez largos minutos trepando llegaron a la planta cincuenta y seis. Maria fue la primera en subir, así que cuando Dante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella le tendió una mano a la que agarrarse.

– ¡Uff! Menudo cansancio –bufó la chica.

Él asintió, y habiendo pedido silencio previamente, empujó con un dedo la puerta metálica de la planta, aquella que debería haberse abierto al marcar él el código "Gris" en un teclado que ahora estaba roto. Se abrió muy fácilmente, todo indicaba que la habían reventando con algún tipo de explosivo plástico.

– ¿Qué es, según tú, lo que va a hacerme famosa?

El chico que a través del hueco había llegado a contar siete muertos, por lo que por la impresión, se tomo su tiempo para contestar.

– A ti te gustaban los nobles, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Pues quizá hoy te encuentres con más de uno.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Ya verás –sonrió.

Empujó más la puerta, lo suficiente como para meter toda la cabeza entre ella y el marco. No había moros en la costa (de momento) así que con la metralleta en la mano entró a gatas. Esa planta no era como la laberíntica cuarenta y nueve, sino que estaba distribuida en habitaciones, para su suerte.

– Será mejor que te quedes aquí –advirtió a la rubia.

– ¿Por?

– Porque puede ponerse peligroso.

Con todo el sigilo que le fue posible fue mirando una a una las habitaciones que estaban abiertas. Todas eran muy grandes y el mobiliario –abundante– estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas. Por lo que parecía los ex-duques no se pasaban mucho por allí. Diez minutos después, cuando ya solo le quedaban tres cuartos por los que asomar la cabeza en busca de actividad anormal oyó un grito de niña y se quedó petrificado. _Ese grito... no puede ser._

– Lo siento, Su Alteza Imperial –oyó decir a un hombre de voz ronca, y la niña soltó otro grito.

– Es una pena que _el príncipe de la niebla _no esté también con nosotros, o ese obeso de Jameson –dijo otro.

– Cuando Jameson y mi hermano os encuentren os arrancarán la piel a tiras –amenazó valientemente el pequeño Mark.

– Sí, seguro –respondió el primero, y se carcajearon todos–. Yo he oído que _el príncipe de la niebla _nos iba a apoyar, y que Harpman también. Al fin y al cabo a Denzel lo mataron terroristas a favor de los japoneses, y a Harpman directamente los elevens.

Dante nunca había tenido constancia de que Harpman hubiese tenido un hijo, y ni mucho menos que lo hubiesen matado los japoneses. ¿Habría sido un soldado destinado en el Área 11? Por qué no, era lo más verosímil.

– Venga, princesita –dijo otro de los soldados, cuya voz Dante no había oído hasta ese momento–, no querrás morir con la vieja ésta, ¿verdad? La Real Orden de Caballería nunca mataría a un miembro de la Familia Imperial de no ser que fuese un traidor. ¿Y tú no eres una pequeña traidora, verdad que no?

– Si serlo nos convierte en personas diferentes a vosotros sí, sí que lo somos –oyó Dante que decía Mark.

– Niños... –musitó la esposa de Jameson.

– Tú calla, vieja –ladró un terrorista, y se oyó un golpe seco. A continuación los gritos de los niños y las carcajadas de los adultos.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Maria, a su lado.

Dante se giró y le puso el cañón en la cara, tan nervioso como asustado. Ella dejó escapar un gritito.

– Dios... –suspiró el chico–, me has dado un susto de muerte.

– Dime que está pasando –pidió.

Dejó la metralleta en el suelo y optó por decirle toda la verdad... bueno, sólo la mitad, por supuesto.

– Ahí dentro –señaló una de las puertas– están la ex-duquesa de Jameson y Valentina y Mark ij. Britannia.

– ¿Los Ij. Britannia hijos de Katherine, la hija del ex-marqués de Berswick cuya familia obtuvo su título luchando en la guerra del mil cuatrocientos a favor de...?

_Demonios. Me conoce ella mejor que yo mismo. _Para su consternación, mucha gente sabía más de él que él mismo.

– Esos mismos.

– ¿Los hermanos de _el príncipe de la niebla_?

– Hacía mucho que no me llamaban así.

– ¿Qué? –¿Habría oído lo que había oído?

– Que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo oía nombrar así.

– Ah –suspiró–, había entendido otra cosa.

_Por poco._

– Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? –Continuó ella.

– Tú te quedas en la puerta, yo entro y los saco.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy mujer? ¿Por que quieres la fama para ti solo? Habla.

– No –negó a todas y a cada una de las teorías–. No es por nada de eso. Es simplemente porque el que tiene la metralleta soy yo, y en caso de yo morir alguien debe llevárselos ¿no crees?

– ¿Tan seguro estás de que podrás con todos?

– Al cien por cien.

– Necesitas ayuda, Dante. No me digas ahora que eres como ese chulito de Rick. Hagamos las cosas los dos y así compartiremos la fama. Ahora que nos llevamos bien...

– Yo no quiero fama.

– ¿Qué?

– Que no quiero fama. Si hacemos esto bien toda la fama irá para ti. Es decir, tú, sola, habrás sido la que habrá liberado a los príncipes y a la ex-duquesa.

– ¡Eh, Simon! –Gritó uno de los soldados– Creo que la vieja está muerta. Mira que cosa tan guapa le voy a robar.

– ¡Hostias! Eso debe valer un ojo de la cara –se maravilló su compañero.

A la rubia y al castaño se les encogió el corazón.

– Está bien, solo a los niños. Pero debemos entrar ya, no hay mucho tiempo antes de que nos descubran. Van a salir, ya que no quieren que los niños mueran.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Se lo he oído decir. Escucha, Maria, no intervengas.

– Quiero acompañarte, aunque poco podré hacer algo.

– ¿Eres buena tiradora? –Ella titubeó un instante– ¿Eres buena tiradora sí o no?

– No lo sé –tartamudeó.

– Eso para mi es suficiente. El plan es este: voy y echo la bombona del extintor en medio de la sala, y tú la disparas. Por supuesto la bombona explota y todo se llena de gas blanco, yo saco de allí a los niños y a la mujer si aún vive y nos vamos corriendo.

– Pero no iremos lo suficientemente veloces si cargamos con ellos. Los terroristas nos perseguirán.

– Pues habrá que matarlos –dijo con toda la ligereza del mundo. _Por mis hermanos cualquier cosa._

– Yo no quiero matar a nadie –en qué mal momento le había pedido participar en todo aquello.

– Pues dispara a las piernas, para que no nos sigan. ¿Entendido?

– No.

– Pues al ataque.

– Espera... ¿En medio del humo cómo sabré quien eres tú y quienes son los malos?

– Yo que sé, haré como los patos.

– ¿"Cuak cuak"?

– Efectivamente. Allí donde oigas "cuak cuak" no debes disparar.

El chico se levantó como si tuviese un muelle en las rodillas y cogió el extintor de su lado. De puntillas caminó hasta la habitación desde la cual se oían voces y metió un poco la cabeza, para ver con cuantos tenía que enfrentarse.

En el interior de la enorme habitación que perfectamente podría medir lo mismo que la cancha de un campo de fútbol contó catorce terroristas vivos, tres terroristas más muertos, veintitrés cadáveres de miembros de la Guardia Imperial, otros tres de mayordomos, la anciana ex-duquesa en el suelo bañada en un charco de sangre y los dos niños llorando sin parar. Había dos ventanales gigantescos, pero para su suerte estaban cerrados.

Sin querer debió hacer un ruido o algo, porque todos miraron hacia la puerta, justo donde él estaba. En muy poco tiempo vio como todos sacaban sus armas, las cargaban, y le apuntaban mientras no paraban de exclamar órdenes e improperios.

Entonces aferró el extintor con las dos manos y echándose hacia atrás y contando con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo para impulsarse le lanzó a uno de ellos –el que ya tenía el dedo acariciando el gatillo– el extintor en la cabeza. Debió dejarlo malherido, o incluso muerto, porque le empezó a salir sangre de la herida cuando el extintor resbaló de su frente al suelo.

– ¡Ahora! –Exclamó, y por detrás de él apareció Maria con la metralleta.

Disparó unos siete tiros. Al menos uno le debió dar al extintor, porque se hizo un gran agujero y de él empezó a salir humo a raudales. Aprovechó el momento en el que Dante todavía no había entrado para cargar contra los asaltantes, y le dio a tres: a uno en la pierna, a otro en el brazo y al tercero en el hombro. Cuando una bala pasó rozándole la mejilla decidió bajar el arma por unos instantes, pero el chico se la sujetó y la subió hacia arriba.

– No pares –le dijo, y se zambulló en la niebla en busca de sus hermanos, su territorio natural.

– ¡Al suelo, niños! –Gritó Maria.

Aquello era una copia de lo más bizarra de lo que sucedió cuatro años en el pasado, sólo que los malos y los buenos se habían cambiado los papeles. Cuando sucedió _Aquello _en Eneida los terroristas eran gente en contra de la invasión de Japón, antisistemas, básicamente. Ahora los malos eran los mismos que le habían salvado a él la vida cuatro años atrás. La niebla esta vez era artificial y sus hermanos... bueno, eso no había cambiado, estaban en peligro y ya está, y él era el encargado de protegerlos a riesgo de su propia vida.

Con los cinco sentidos trabajando a su máxima capacidad se abrió paso arrastrándose hasta donde vio por última vez a los niños, pero no los encontró. _¡Mierda! _Maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo, aunque perfectamente podría haberlo hecho a gritos, que los soldados de la R.O.C. chillaban tanto que no se habría oído nada.

– ¡Encontrad al bastardo que acaba de entrar! –Oyó que decía uno.

– ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde diablo se ha metido?

– ¡Me ha dado! –Exclamó otro.

La niebla cada vez era más espesa y por eso le costaba tanto y tanto ver en ella. De pronto, sintió las palmas de las manos mojadas y calientes. Levantó las manos del suelo y se las miró; el líquido era tan brillante que aún estando como estaba la habitación supo al momento que era sangre, sangre. Avanzó un poco más, y sus rodillas tocaron algo tierno. _¡Joder! ¡Un cadáver! _Pidiendo a cualquier forma de vida superior –en el caso que existiera– que no fuese el cuerpo de ninguno de sus hermanos notó como se le enganchaba el pantalón. Se volvió y se lo quitó, era una cadena de oro. La palpó, y con los dedos llegó a un guardapelo dorado con una flor de lys dibujada con zafiros. Se tapó la boca y cayó atrás de culo.

– Mierda...

La flor de lys azul era el emblema de la Casa Jameson desde su fundación. Sin embargo... el cuerpo no era el de la ex-duquesa, sino que era de un hombre, era masculino. Se lo habían robado, no le cabía duda. Ese debía ser el objeto precioso del que hablaban a gritos. Con mucho cuidado de no romper la cadena le sacó al tío muerto el colgante por la cabeza y se lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos. No iba a permitir a un terrorista como ese que se quedase aquél tesoro, igual que tampoco iba a quedárselo él. Se lo iba a entregar personalmente al ex-duque Jameson, porque era demasiado el respeto que le tenía como para permitir aquella cosa. Su esposa... más bien su difunta esposa, querría eso, querría que lo tuviese él; la conocía.

Tras ese incidente prosiguió en su búsqueda ciega y encontró una pistola. Se la guardó y siguió sin suerte, hasta que oyó lloros a su derecha. Giró a la derecha y avanzó un poco, luego en medio de aquél caos, adivinó por fin de donde venían. _¿Cómo demonios han podido llegar ahí tan rápido y sin que les pase nada? _Justamente del medio de la sala enorme, el lugar más peligroso de todos. Dante sonrió. _Se nota que somos hermanos. _La pregunta que se había hecho él se la habían hecho miles de personas cuando escapó de Eneida con diez años; no entraba en cabeza de nadie que en tan poco tiempo el joven Durante pudiese aver atravesado un bosque en su estado de enfermo, con una niña cogida de la mano y un niño en una cesta. Se irguió de pie, porque ya no le importaba que lo viesen, estaba armado, y corrió hacia donde ellos. La niebla se estaba disipando, cosa que por una parte era buena y por otra mala; la parte buena era que así le sería más fácil localizar el punto exacto en el que estaban sus hermanos, la mala que podrían verlo a él y corría más peligro que antes.

– ¡Las balas se me están acabando! –Gritó Maria.

_¡Demonios! _Pensó Dante, y se dio un golpe en la cara.

– ¡Pero no lo digas, mujer! ¡Es lo último que necesitamos! –De repente cayó en la cuenta de que gritar desde ahí había sido lo peor que podría haber hecho– ¡Demonios, otra vez!

Y de nuevo se empezó a arrastrar por el suelo. Si lo viese Flux probablemente le hubiese regañado, por aun siendo un príncipe estar arrastrándose por el suelo, como un miserable niño tonto. No tenía ninguna duda de que Flux antes preferiría ver a un príncipe muerto que a un príncipe por el suelo.

– ¿Dante? –Oyó.

No era la voz de su –recién hecha– amiga Maria, sino que era una voz dulce, infantil, pero quebrada. Era la voz de su hermana Valentina. Volvió a ponerse de pie, ya bastante lejos de donde había cometido el fatal error de gritar, y corrió hasta ella. La encontró enseguida, a veinte pasos desde que empezara a caminar de nuevo. Se agachó a su lado, y empezó a acariciarle el cabello con la mano en la que no tenía la pistola.

– ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó, ella tartamudeó un "Sí"– Bien, ¿y tu hermano?

– Estoy aquí –dijo él.

Los abrazo a ambos y ellos le devolvieron el abrazo, cada uno con el triple de fuerza.

– ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Dan? ¿Has venido a rescatarnos? –Preguntó el niño.

– Claro que sí, como aquella vez en la piscina –respondió.

– La Señora Jameson... –murmuró Valentina.

– Se pondrá bien. Ya verás. Seguro –mintió. Dante era un ferviente partidario de decir la verdad en vez de mentiras piadosas, ya que a la larga un mentira aunque bien intencionada es capaz de hacer más daño que la cruda realidad. Pero aquella vez se vio impotente, no quería... Debía protegerlos, en definitiva, como un buen hermano mayor. Como hizo Denzel con él.

– ¿Ha venido Ina también? –Siguió la niña.

– ¿Ina? Debe estar abajo, cuando salgamos la veréis –aseguró, inseguro–. Pero primero debemos de salir de aquí, irnos de los hombres malos. Quiero que me sigáis, que no me perdáis de vista. ¿Me habéis entendido? ¿Me habéis entendido? –Repitió al no oír una respuesta.

– Sí...

– Bien. En marcha. No nos tienen que ver los hombres malos, así que no os acerquéis a las sombras. ¿Vale? Para no perdernos será mejor que gritemos todos como los patos ¿De acuerdo? ¿Cómo hacen los patos? –Los niños imitaron el sonido de los patos, casi con diversión– Perfecto. Y una última cosa: no deben saber que somos hermanos.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntaron.

– Porque es un juego. Si nos descubren, perdemos. ¿Si no fuera un juego por qué creéis que estaríamos haciendo "cuak, cuak"?

Les acarició una última vez el cabello, abrazó a Mark, le besó la frente a Valentina y se preparó para salir de allí pitando. Los dos niños le siguieron sin despegarse nada de él. Valentina sabía perfectamente que aquello no era un juego, sino que era muy real. Que las balas herían, que la Señora Jameson estaba muerta, que estaban en peligro, y que Dante no quería que dijesen su nombre para que no supiesen que eran hermanos no se le podía ocultar tan fácilmente como su hermano pretendía; ella ya no era una niña, sino una muchacha –o "muchachita" como la llamaba Jameson– muy despierta. Mark, en cambio, se lo había creído todo, él sí que era un niño todavía.

XXX

Maria, desde la puerta, ya no sabía qué hacer. El último cartucho se estaba agotando más rápido de lo que tenía pensado y la niebla se estaba disipando muy rápido.

– Por suerte las sombras cada vez son menos –murmuró.

Tenía la esperanza de no haber matado a nadie, porque ella no quería matar a nadie, no era una asesina, ni tampoco una torturadora, como Dante y Rick, que le habían roto los dedos y pegado un tiro a la rodilla porque sí. Sólo quería evitar que los soldados no le causasen más problemas, y que los niños y la anciana saliese ilesos. Luego ya tendría tiempo para vender su historia en la tele, hacerse famosa, y quizá conocer al famoso Dante ij. Britannia, que aunque tenía el mismo nombre que su nueva amistad estaba segura de que era otro, más alto, más guapo y más valiente. Aunque debía reconocer que Brighella lo estaba siendo mucho.

De pronto oyó los graznidos de pato, los que habían acordado que Dante haría si llegaba a encontrar a los pequeños para que no les disparara por accidente. Los oyó por la izquierda, así que se olvidó de disparar ahí.

XXX

Maria había cambiado la trayectoria de tiro al oír el sonido, tal como acordaron.

– Ahora vamos a levantarnos –les comunicó–. Pero que cada uno no debe irse por un lado, sino que debemos permanecer juntos. Y esta vez hacedme caso, no como en Eneida, ¿eh, Mark? –Le sonrió– No debéis bajar la guardia. El juego está a punto de acabar, y vamos ganando, pero no debemos descuidarnos ahora, en el momento más importante.

El niño se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa, de pie ya. A la señal de su hermano mayor salieron corriendo detrás de él. En la mente del joven Mark todo indicaba que el juego estaba a punto de acabar y que iban a ganar ellos, con la máxima puntuación, por si fuera poco.

XXX

El humo ya estaba casi diluido, sólo había pequeñas nubes en los rincones. Así Maria pudo ver que sólo habían un par de terroristas en pie. Uno estaba a la derecha, el otro a la izquierda. Disparó al de la derecha, pero al otro no, ya que estaba demasiado cerca de la posición de Dante, y no quería arriesgarse. Además, no podía hacerlo, se había quedado sin munición.

XXX

Dante ya no oía disparos. _Así que la munición ya se le ha terminado... por suerte ya no queda ninguno en pie. _Excepto el que saliendo de entre el humo se interpuso entre él y la aún lejana salida.

Sus hermanos ahogaron un grito y ante él, se giró hacia atrás. Si ya pegar aquél grito había sido una mala idea el girarse y bajar la guardia había sido la peor de todas.

Cuando aquél gigante le dio un puñetazo que le impactó de lleno en la cara creyó morir allí mismo. Por suerte para él sólo creyó.

– ¡Id hacia la puerta! –Les gritó a los niños mientras se palpaba el labio. Le habían hecho sangre.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Le preguntó el hombre, que llevaba un espeso bigote.

Dante no contestó, y con la vista empezó a buscar algo que pudiese usar como arma. Estúpido de él, ya que no se acordó de que llevaba la pistola en el mismo bolsillo que el guardapelo de los Jameson hasta que recibió otro gancho. Ese, más fuerte que el anterior, le hizo caer de espaldas contra una pared. El hombre se arrimó y le asestó un tercer golpe, el pleno ojo derecho. _Fantástico._

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y escarbó hasta encontrar el arma. Cuando llegó a sacarla ya le habían dado dos golpes más, uno de ellos particularmente doloroso en el estómago.

El terrorista se acercó a él y con ambas manos lo cogió de la cabeza y lo echó al suelo. De repente se acordó del hombre que lo salvó a él con sus hermanos en la Villa Imperial Eneida, del por aquél entonces jefe de seguridad de Eneida. Con un asombro que nunca había sentido constató que el tío que ahora mismo le estaba dejando hecho polvo y que el hombre al que Andrew Nielsen sustituía en la mansión de su abuelo eran el mismo.

– ¿Stark? ¿Peter Stark? –Preguntó, seguro de que no se equivocaba.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

El terrorista se paró delante de él, confundido. Iba a darle una patada en las costillas, pero se contuvo. ¿Por qué razón aquél chico conocía cómo se llamaba?

– ¿Quién eres, chico?

No tuvo que mediar palabra. Tan solo al mirar sus ojos tristes se acordó de quien era, el niño al que mucho tiempo atrás había jurado proteger con la vida.

– ¿Alteza Ij. Britannia, es usted? –Consultó.

Antes de responder miró hacia todos los lados, y constató que Maria todavía estaba fuera, muy probablemente ya con los niños.

– Sí –afirmó, y tosió un par de veces. Al menos tenía un par de costillas rotas, por no hablar de las magulladuras.

– ¡Por Dios! –Exclamó– ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué hace aquí? Esto es...

– De locos –acabó la frase, con la pistola ya en la mano y lista para usar.

No podía olvidar que cuatro años antes había sobrevivido a una muerte segura gracias a él, pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos. Finalmente le disparó en el pie derecho, y lo hizo caer. Se guardó el arma de nuevo y salió corriendo hacia la salida, donde suponía que ya le esperaban los niños.

– ¡Espere, Señor! –Rogó Stark.

Dante se giró, desconfiado y con el arma apuntando hacia él.

– Búsquese un lugar seguro –le dijo–, porque las torres van a caer.

– ¿Cuándo? –Estaba tan nervioso que la palabra le salió por sílabas.

El hombre con toda la tranquilidad del mundo consultó su reloj.

– En media hora.

– ¿Dónde están los chicos del instituto St. Mary?

– No me diga que ha venido con ellos –el hombre sonrió melancólicamente.

– ¿Dónde están? –Repitió exasperado.

– En la planta siete.

_En media hora..._, repitió mentalmente. _¡En media hora! _¿Y qué hacía él allí parado como un tonto, en vez de correr hacia la salida como si no hubiera mañana? Lo gracioso de la cosa era eso, que si no corría muy probablemente no hubiese mañana para él. Maria le había dicho en las escaleras, antes de empezar a hablar de él y Mercy, que su idea de ir al ascensor había sido muy buena, ya que si se incendiaban las torres o se derrumbaban o cualquier cosa allí podrían estar casi seguros.

En una situación de peligro meterse en un ascensor sería la opción más tonta y ridícula, ya que allí podrían pasar mil y una cosas, desde ahogarse por el humo de un incendio hasta que la cabina cayera con la gente dentro a causa de un movimiento sísmico. Pero el edificio aquél era diferente a casi todos los otros construidos, ya que tenía un núcleo de piedra, lo que en caso de incendios mantendría alejadas las llamas y por si fuera poco no podrían morir ahogados por ningún humo, ya que el aire del hueco de los ascensores se depuraba constantemente gracias a una máquina.

En la conversación Dante dijo que sí, y asintió. Él no tenía ni idea del núcleo de piedra ni de la depuradora de aire, simplemente se había guiado por sus instintos. En un edificio ordinario ya hubiera muerto.

XXX

A Maria le dieron ganas de saltar de alegría cuando vio que se le acercaban las dos figuras de los niños y posteriormente la de su compañero de clases. Todo aquello había sido una locura, pero les había salido bien.

– ¿Está alguien herido? –Preguntó Brighella, y los niños negaron.

– Estamos bien, Dan –respondió su hermana.

Mark le pegó un codazo y le susurró al oído "El juego, no te olvides". Ella sonrió de una manera muy forzada y asintió. Maria no parecía haber captado aquél desliz.

– Bueno, vamos hacia abajo, hacia los ascensores –sugirió Maria.

– Tenemos tan solo treinta minutos para encontrar a los demás, planean echar las torres abajo –le contó Dante.

– ¿Qué? –Exclamó llena de horror.

– Eso. Ya sé donde están los demás del instituto, están en la planta siete.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Me lo han contado.

Tenía sus dudas de que aquello fuese verdad, sobretodo después de que el terrorista al que noquearon en la planta cincuenta y nueve les hubiera dicho una planta diferente que Mercy había catalogado como mentira.

– Debemos dejar a los niños con Mercy y Rick, ir a la planta siete, rescatar a los del instituto y después volver al ascensor para bajar todos juntos a la primera planta –dijo el castaño.

– Pues vamos –secundó.

– Yo quiero seguir jugando al juego –repuso Mark.

Maria lo miró asombrada.

– ¿Has visto alguna vez _La vida es bella_, Maria?

– Sí –asintió.

– Pues esto es lo mismo. Y ahora en marcha.

Tras esa palabra que no sabía ya cuantas veces había pronunciado u oído pronunciar aquél día se pusieron en camino, cada uno con un niño sentado a sus hombros agarrándoles del cuello. Llegaron en menos de cinco minutos, la mitad de tiempo que en la subida. Richard los miró con suma desconfianza, y luego se puso a escrutar a los niños. Mercy estaba dormida.

– Son príncipes –dijo Maria, y nada más.

– Cuidadlos bien –pidió Dante–, son los hermanos de... eh... ¿cómo se llamaba, Maria?

– _El príncipe de la niebla._

Dante sonrió.

– Sí, de él.

Y salieron de nuevo por el hueco del techo camino a la planta siete. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto diría que estaban en plena misión suicida. Porque... ¿Qué harían cuando llegaran a donde estaban? ¿Sería la planta siete tan laberíntica como la cuarenta y nueve? ¿Tendrían que disparar a más gente?

– Oye, Dante –llamó la rubia.

– Dime.

– No quiero volver a disparar nunca más. No me gusta herir a la gente. Espero no haber matado a nadie.

– Claro que no los has matado, ni mucho menos. Seguramente estén heridos y ya está, que por otra parte se lo tienen merecido. Has sido muy valiente –consoló.

Eso de que "seguramente estén heridos y ya está" no se lo creía ni él. Como bien había dicho Rick más o menos una hora antes –o dos, todos habían perdido ya la noción del tiempo– el subfusil estaba cargado con munición blanda, la que siempre mata. La favorita de Claudio Darlton y que tan poco le gustaba a Volkova.

– Estoy empezando a pensar que no llegaremos –soltó ella.

– Pues yo estoy empezando a pensar que no quiero morirme por nada. Así que si tengo que morir aquí prefiero hacerlo habiendo llegado al menos a la planta siete.

XXX

Los cinco aviones ya estaban a punto de salir del hangar cuando a Kanon Maldini le llegaron unas noticias preocupantes. En Hi-TV desde hacía unos diez minutos estaban anunciando que en breve Schneizel el. Britannia daría un discurso exigiendo la salida pacífica de la Real Orden de Caballería de las Mankind Towers y la rendición pacífica y definitiva del grupo terrorista.

Inmediatamente se lo comunicó a Míster X, quien se mostró escéptico.

"Es imposible." –Escribió Nina en su teclado– No puede ser. Estarán mintiendo".

"Yo también pensaba eso hasta que vi el anuncio con mis propios ojos." Replicó.

"¿Y cuándo va a hablar supuestamente?" –Preguntó.

"En cinco minutos, más o menos."

"Debemos hacer algo, no nos podemos rendir así como así." –Manifestó.

"Es Schneizel en persona quien va a pedir la rendición, debemos obedecerle. Él es nuestro líder, luchamos por él y por sus ideales. Si él quiere que paremos y nos rindamos no hay otra opción." –Contestó Maldini.

Nina cerró violentamente el laptop que tenía en el regazo y se levantó. Durante algo más de un minuto estuvo dando vueltas por su diminuto apartamento, sin contestar siquiera las preguntas que le estaba haciendo Mao a causa de su extraño comportamiento. Finalmente puso la televisión, Hi-TV, y vio que era cierto, que Schneizel iba a hablar. Y no era un imitador, podía jurarlo, sino el verídico, el auténtico. El verdadero Schneizel el. Britannia hijo de Charles, hermano de Lelouch.

XXX

Zero había ordenado que prepararan el avión más rápido lo antes posible, ya que iban a partir hacia Forket enseguida. A treinta minutos del desastre estaba recorriendo el subterráneo de la Sede de Tokio, directo al Ala Zero en la que descansaba Schneizel, el único que podía sacarlos de aquél aprieto. Pero no iba a serle fácil convencerlo, ni mucho menos.

Había llegado a la puerta del Ala Zero corriendo, con la tarjeta de identificación en la mano para dársela enseguida al hombre de la cabina de control para que le abriera rápido. Se lo encontró haciendo abdominales en el suelo. La puerta estaba abierta.

– ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? –Preguntó en voz baja, y espada en mano entró en el Ala.

Toda la galería parecía estar en orden. Inmediatamente entró en la habitación de Schneizel, y se lo encontró hablando con Lelouch y CC, tan tranquilo.

– He tenido que usar el geass mi geass en el knight ese de la cabina de guardia. Se le pasará en un par de horas y creerá que has sido tú el que le ha ordenado hacer el ejercicio –le contó el pelinegro al japonés.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– En casa tenemos televisión, y hemos venido a ayudar –explicó CC.

Suzaku dio un par de pasos y tropezó con unos cuantos envases de vidrio.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Son frascos de estribillo.

– ¿Habéis usado estribillo con él? –Se sorprendió– ¿Para qué? ¿Para que no pueda mantenerse en pie cuando tenga que hablar?

– No es el estribillo que conocíamos. Lloyd Asplund nos lo ha dado, dice que es una especie de versión mejorada inspirada en el geass de Lelouch, y que con él se puede conseguir que una persona haga lo que otra quiera –ilustró la bruja–. Hemos gastado los tres frascos, porque la personalidad de Schneizel es dura de doblegar. Al ex-conde se le ha quemado el laboratorio preparándola, según sus palabras ha perdido la receta y duda mucho que nunca jamás pueda fabricar más.

– ¡Perfecto! ¡Tenemos que partir enseguida hacia Forket!

Los dos asintieron.

– Schneizel, ponte en pie –ordenó Lelouch.

Su hermano obedeció. _¡Esto es asombroso! _Pensó Kururugi.

XXX

– ¿Qué? –Ladró Lorenz cuando leyó el _e-mail_ que le había acabado de enviar Maldini– ¿Abortar la misión? –Añadió en voz baja.

Todos se giraron hacia él. _Jamás. _Probablemente él era el único hombre en aquella sala que no luchaba por fidelidad a Schneizel, sino por fidelidad a la Vieja Britannia, y la vieja Britannia eran los nobles, los emperadores legítimos, las invasiones del país... Si Schneizel iba a pedir que todo eso parase él no le iba a hacer caso, ninguno, sino que iba a considerarlo su enemigo.

No tardó demasiado en dar orden a los aviones de partir y seguir con el plan de siempre, con un elemento añadido: Wolfgang Bradley. Aquel sueño no iba a terminar tan pronto.

XXX

El avión partió sin el menor incidente, rápido como una flecha y seguro como el más resistente de los escudos. Así era como volaba el _Air Force Zero_, regalo de Nunnally.

– Si yo vuelo en el _Air Force One_, tú deberías tener también tu propio avión ¿es o no es? –Le dijo ella.

Era similar al jet de Harpman, aunque mucho más grande, con más motores y hélices y de color negro oscuro. Muchas veces Toudou en vez de llamarlo por su nombre se refería a él como _el cuervo_, porque desde abajo era lo que parecía: un cuervo muy grande.

En menos de diez minutos estarían en Forket. Tenían planeado utilizar los estudios de Hi-TV para la emisión del comunicado, ya que eran los que más cerca estaban del lugar de los hechos.

XXX

Mercy al despertar y ver a los dos niños creyó estar muerta, ya que ambos le parecieron tan bellos como los ángeles. Rick le explicó que los habían llevado ahí Dante y Maria y que supuestamente eran príncipes.

– Somos príncipes –Mark montó en cólera cuando oyó aquél "supuestamente"–. Somos Mark y Valentina ij. Britannnia.

– Qué curioso... Dante me dijo que tenía dos hermanos que se llamaban Mark y Valentina, como los príncipes.

Valentina iba a decir algo, pero Mark le tapó la boca.

– Ya –prosiguió él–, pero nosotros somos príncipes de verdad.

XXX

Aquella iba a ser la primera misión de verdad de Wolfgang Bradley, tres años menor que su hermano mayor Luciano. Pese a que no era tan gran piloto como él, si era bueno, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su hermano. Dirigir una flota de frames encargada de defender a los aviones encargados de estrellarse contra las Mankind Towers de posibles ataques antiaéreos iba a ser su prioridad y lo que en un futuro lo encumbraría a ser el mejor piloto de Britannia, tal que su hermano mayor había sido una vez.

Pese a que el frame que llevaba no se podía ni comparar al mítico Percival era una buena máquina, construida a partir de la de Luciano. Sus prestaciones eran mucho peores, pero su aspecto externo era el mismo. Perfectamente a partir de ahora él podría ser llamado _el Vampiro de Britannia._

XXX

Nina estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Todo el plan se había ido al garete. ¡¿No se suponía que Schneizel estaba muerto? ¿Por qué demonios se fiaría de Maldini? Napoleón decía que la guerra era "un juego serio en el que uno compromete sus tropas, su reputación y su patria". Ahora iba a perder sus tropas, su reputación y aunque no su patria –que por cierto no le importaba– sí sus oportunidad de vengarse en el futuro de Lelouch.

Le escocían los ojos, y estaba apunto de llorar, pero no quería hacerlo. Había prometido no hacerlo. Debía ser fuerte, aún en esos momentos de adversidad.

– Mira, Nina –le dijo Mao en tono comprensivo, casi paternal–, no todo es tan fácil como parece. Los planes muchas veces se van al traste incluso antes de ponerse en práctica. Aunque ahora creas que no puedes hacer nada, puedes hacer muchas cosas, y una de ellas es encontrar una puerta en este callejón sin salida. Yo no creo en Dios, pero el dicho dice que siempre que cierra una puerta abre una ventana. Las oportunidades no siempre van a ti, sino que muchas veces ha de creárselas uno mismo. Así que anímate y piensa una solución. Pensar es lo mejor que sabes hacer ¿no?

XXX

Jameson estaba en la puerta de los estudios de televisión, ya que tanta gente revoloteando alrededor suyo le agobiaba. Se estaba tomando un café bien cargado que había comprado en un Starbucks cercano, y mantenía la vista en el suelo.

Vio una hormiga intentando cargar un trozo de pastel de fresa. Resultaba patética, puesto que aunque no podía ahí estaba, intentando llevarlo hasta donde quiera que viviera sin ninguna ayuda. De un momento a otro toda la luz que había desapareció, y todo se volvió oscuro, como si fuera de noche. Oyó ruidos provenientes del cielo, y se apiadó de ella.

– Va a llover y tú ahí todavía, intentando cargar ese trocito de pastel.

Miró a su alrededor, y comprobó que todo el mundo estaba mirando al cielo. No lo entendía, pero decidió imitarlos. Lo que había quitado la luz de la tarde no eran nubes de tormenta, sino knightmare frames. Cientos y cientos de ellos que volaban en perfecta formación tras uno solo, uno de color morado con cuernos y una lanza amarilla. Su vista ya se resentía de la edad, pero habría jurado que aquél frame era uno de los Gloucester de Cornelia, la que muchos años antes había sido su aprendiz, junto con una ex-Knight of Round: Nonette Enneagram.

Intuyó al momento que si iba a intervenir Cornelia, algo malo estaba pasando en las torres.

XXX

– Toma, lo que tienes que decir –le tendió el ex-conde al falso Schneizel.

– ¡Qué largo! –Exclamó, con las siete hojas en la mano.

– Sabía que dirías eso, así que te he subrayado lo más importante. Vas a salir a antena en dos minutos. Que tengas suerte.

– Gracias; la necesitaré –sonrió esperanzado.

– Yo debo volver a las torres. Cuando acabes de hablar Jameson entrará y te sacará de aquí lo más rápido posible. A partir de ahí serás libre de vivir como te plazca con tu poder.

XXX

Palmgren, aburrido, se excusó ante los oficiales de la tienda en la que estaba y salió según él a comprarse algo que comer y beber. Les preguntó a los demás si querían que les comprara algo, pero todos negaron excepto Volkova, que pidió que le trajeran un kebab. Entre los miembros de la Orden allí reunidos él era el único que tenía apetito.

Nada más salir de allí el gigante rubio, la radio empezó a carraspear. Todos esperaban oír otra vez la chillona voz de Olson, pero en su lugar sonó una dura voz femenina.

– ¿Coronel Wells? –Llamó esa voz– Aquí Cornelia.

– Aquí el coronel Wells. ¿Qué ocurre?

– La Sede de la Orden en Pendragón acaba de informarme de que una horda de unos cien frames se acerca hasta el lugar de las torres. No son aliados y no responden a las llamadas. Según me están diciendo ahora mismo llevan pintada la bandera de Britannia.

– Son de la R.O.C. –espetó Chiba.

– Eso parece, Nagisa –coincidió la pelimorada–. Hay muchas posibilidades de que quieran echar las torres abajo con los rehenes, ya que Schneizel no ha aparecido todavía. Sólo quedan diez minutos antes de que el tiempo se acabe.

Nagisa le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa. _¿Dónde estás, Suzaku? ¿Dónde estás?_

– Nos dirigimos a vuestra posición ahora mismo –anunció la princesa.

XXX

– Jameson, te dejo a cargo de tu chica. Yo me vuelvo a las torres. Ya falta poco para que el contador llegue a cero –le dijo el ex-conde al ex-duque a la salida del edificio.

– ¡Si sabes que no va a pasar nada! –Bromeó él– Vamos a salirnos con la nuestra, gracias a mi estrategia, como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en mi casa.

– No deberías ser tan optimista.

– Una última cosa: cuando veas a mi mujer, quiero que le des un fuerte abrazo de mi parte.

Tras esa frase se subió en su Rolls-Royce y desapareció. Jameson confiaba demasiado sus posibilidades y él sabía que era malo. La confianza siempre ha sido el peor de los enemigos del hombre, y en muy contadas ocasiones el mejor de sus aliados.

Ya en la limusina cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de Ina Haibara. Debía encomendarle una misión importante.

XXX

Ina, casi al terminio de su largo paseo, oyó la melodía que había elegido que sonara cuando alguien la llamara. No era ninguna canción simbolista como la de Dante, sino uno de esos soniditos que vienen predeterminados en todos los teléfonos.

– ¿Diga?

– Soy Harpman. Necsito que hagas algo por mi.

– ¿Tiene que ver con...?

– Sí. Sebastian me ha llamado hace poco y me ha dicho que por ahí anda pululando Helmo Koplowitz, el abuelo de Dante.

– Es cierto –respaldó.

– Ina, acaba con él –ordenó Virgil Harpman.

– ¿Está... seguro? –Quiso confirmar.

– Sí –afirmó secamente–. No quiero que viva.

La conversación acabó ahí. No sabía por qué quería que matara al ex-marqués de Berswick, pero tampoco le importaba; era una orden. Una orden muy fácil de cumplir, ya que el abuelo de Dante no se ocultaba para nada.

La muchacha tragó saliva y tras mirar a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie podía verla, desenfundó su katana y se metió en el callejón en el que minutos antes se había introducido el ex-marqués de Berswick. A cada paso que daba se sentía más y más nerviosa a pesar de que era toda una experta dando muerte a gente que ni siquiera conocía de una manera discreta. Pero aquella vez era distinto: Dante rondaba por medio. _El príncipe de la niebla _tenía una cualidad muy difícil de encontrar en la mayoría de los jóvenes: la perspicacia. Cuando la rubia conoció al ex-conde ésta le preguntó si la persona a la que debía proteger sabía a qué se había dedicado previamente ella. Él negó con la cabeza y le dijo que eso no importaba, pero que no iba a decírselo, pues "créeme, tarde o temprano lo acabará sabiendo".

Desde que durmieron juntos en Eneida de aquella manera tan inocente rezó todos los días para que el pastel se descubriese más tarde que temprano. Dante era el primer amigo que hacía en una misión, y el segundo en toda su vida; así que no le entusiasmaba la idea de perderlo por su profesión. _Por eso me esforzaré y seré aún más sigilosa, más discreta y aprenderé a mentir mejor que antes_, se dijo una vez, _para que ni Dante ni nadie que me importe lleguen a saber nunca a qué me dedico._

Y ahora ahí estaba ella, en un laberinto de callejones oscuros, malolientes, sucios y llenos de _graffitis. _De todas formas había estado en sitios peores, como los suburbios de París; nunca había visto tantas putas y tantos chulos juntos.

Después de mucho buscar encontró al maldito ex-marqués. Estaba de espaldas a ella, al lado de un flatulento contenedor de basura hablando a voz de grito por un teléfono móvil viejo. Justo en el instante en el que tomó posición para acabar con él, se giró, la vio y se quedó boquiabierto. El móvil le resbaló entre los dedos y las rodillas le empezaron a flaquear.

– Sabía que tarde o temprano Harpman enviaría a alguien a matarme. Lo que no me imaginaba era que te utilizase a ti, la amiga de mi nieto –escupió como si sus palabras fuesen veneno. La última frase le tocó el corazón a Ina.

– ¿Tiene una última voluntad? –Preguntó con una cortesía que no solía exhibir a todas sus víctimas.

– Mi última voluntad es que cuides de que nadie de la División Fantasma absorba las diez piedras filosofales.

– ¿Perdón? –Se extrañó.

_¿Piedra Filosofal?¿La piedra que lo convierte todo en oro? ¿División Fantasma? Sin duda está chalado._

– Un poder que no es normal, que no es de este mundo, no debe seguir en manos peligrosas. Charles tenía razón: debieron destruirse todas aquella noche de verano. Sin CC...

– No entiendo nada. ¿De verdad espera que me crea que la Piedra Filosofal existe? ¿No será esto un truco para alargar su muy miserable vida?

Helmo Alphonse Koplowitz rió como un loco durante veinte largos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

– Tarde o temprano, si no haces lo que te digo, lo lamentarás toda tu vida. Cuando más de medio mundo muera por culpa de esas diez piedras te arrepentirás de no haberme escuchado con la atención que merecía. Aunque bueno, no eres más que una asesina de La Fábrica. Según dicen no tenéis sentimientos, sois todos unos locos, unos sociópatas.

Ya se había hartado de escuchar sandeces. Tomó con fuerza la empuñadura, cerró los ojos, y sin ella verlo le segó limpiamente el cuello al viejo, haciendo que su cabeza y su cuerpo, separados el uno del otro, cayeran sobre basura acumulada alrededor del contenedor más cercano y cartones. Tragó saliva, hizo un rápido movimiento con la katana para retirar la sangre y se la enfundó de nuevo. Una vez resguardada en su vaina se giró como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero sí había pasado algo, y alguien la había visto.

– Vaya, vaya, vaya... pero si eres La Novia versión púber. Quentin Tarantino se sentiría orgulloso de ti. Una perra de La Fábrica, quien lo diría. Aunque no me sorprende mucho, últimamente parecéis estar muy de moda. Un amigo me ha dicho que el pistolero del video ese tan conocido es un perro de La Fábrica también.

Chasqueó la lengua. _Jolines. ¡Justo ahora! _Otra vez volvió a desenfundar la espada.

– Acabemos rápido –dijo.

– ¡Alto, alto, alto! –Exclamó Jonas, e hizo el gesto de "tiempo muerto" con las manos– No voy a delatarte ni nada por el estilo. Yo fui uno de los primeros que supo que el ex-conde iba a contratar alguien para velar por la seguridad de mi amigo. No tienes nada que temer. Y ahora, por favor, guárdate eso, que me das miedo.

A regañadientes hizo caso.

– ¿Lo has visto todo?

– Claro que sí, preciosa.

– ¿No le contarás nada a Dante, no? –Se mostró preocupada– ¿No? –Repitió con más fuerza y los puños cerrados.

El escandinavo insinuó una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

– A cambio de una cosa –chantajeó.

– ¿Cuál?

– Quiero que olvides todo lo que te ha contado ese viejo asqueroso. Todo. Olvídate de la División Fantasma, de las diez piedras filosofales, de lo que te ha contado sobre Charles y aquella noche de verano... ¡Todo! ¡Y vete ya de aquí, antes de que te atrapen!

XXX

Mercy no se encontraba tan mal desde el día que se encontró con Dante en la plaza del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Ese día fue el día más triste de toda su vida, sin contar el que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Recordaba que se había levantado a la misma hora de todos los días que no tenía clase, y que había bajado a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno como todos los días que no tenía clases. Recodaba también que se había vestido como todos los días que no tenía que ir a clases.

Era un buen día, soleado y despejado. Parecía el sábado idóneo, pero tan solo era la calma que precede a la tempestad.

– Mercy, ven un momento al salón –la llamó su madre.

Ella fue todavía descalza y con el bol de cereales en las manos. Se encontró aparte de con su madre, con un hombre vestido con traje y corbata al que al principio le costó reconocer. Era su abuelo.

– Cuando acabes el curso vas a tener que irte con él.

Creyendo que aquello era una broma simuló una sonrisa y dejó los cereales sobre la mesa.

– No, es verdad. Vas a ir a vivir con él.

– ¿Yo?

– Tu abuela estaba como titular en tu adopción, ya que yo no cumplía lo requisitos necesarios. Ha muerto esta mañana.

La abuela a la que se refería no era la mujer del trajeado, que era el padre de su padre, sino la madre de su madre.

– Según Servicios Sociales debes irte con él –prosiguió impasible, ajena a su dolor–. Nada más acabar el curso te irás de Forket.

– Esto no puede ser cierto –murmuró.

– Lo siento hija –le dijo su abuelo–, pero lo es.

XXX

La planta siete era la más fría de todas en las que habían estado. Y también la más tétrica, ya que estaba llena de sangre y cadáveres por doquier. Exceptuando a éstos últimos presentaba el aspecto de una oficina normal, llena de puertas y mesas de trabajo. Era difícil adivinar en cuál de esas puertas se escondían sus amigos.

– ¿Cuántas balas le quedan a tu pistola? –Quiso saber Maria.

– Tres.

– Rick aún tiene la primera que cogimos, y tu la metralleta esa.

– No tiene munición.

– Podemos utilizarla para asustar. Si tiene o no tiene balas es una cosa que no saben los terroristas.

_Visto así..._

– ¿Cómo sabremos dónde están los del instituto si están todas las puertas cerradas?

– Abriéndolas, está claro.

– Pero podemos toparnos con terroristas.

– O no. No nos queda tiempo, tan solo diez minutos y bajando. Las situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas.

No convencida del todo aceptó, y una a una fue abriendo todas las puertas con las que se iba encontrando, hasta que oyó un grito de dolor salido de la boca del chico que la acompañaba. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba, pero cuando llegó sólo vio como un hombre metía a Dante en el interior de la habitación cogiéndolo de los pies, y cómo después corría hacia ella. Antes de cerrarse la puerta oyó una voz que sin duda era de su hermano.

– ¡Alto! –Ordenó al hombre apuntándolo con el subfusil sin munición.

El hombre soltó la maceta que tenía cogida de la mano derecha en el suelo.

– ¿Quién está ahí dentro? –Le preguntó.

– Nadie –se encogió de hombros–. Sólo yo.

– No me lo creo.

Sin dejar de apuntarlo fue acercándose poco a poco a la puerta, y cuando la abrió encontró luz.

– ¿Maria? –Inquirió su hermano.

Ella se giró con el arma aún entre las manos, y fue a darle un fuerte abrazo. Su hermano estaba inclinado al lado de Dante, que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

– Será mejor que sueltes eso antes –le pidió Henry.

– ¿Pero qué le habéis hecho? –Se espantó al ver el estado del castaño.

– Wagner, un profesor del otro instituto, le ha dado con una maceta en la cabeza, ya que iba armado –resolvió una de sus amigas de siempre, a la que también abrazó.

– ¿Cómo es que tenéis armas? –Les preguntó una profesora del otro instituto.

– ¿Y cómo habéis escapado? –Les preguntó otro chico.

– Es una larga historia. Pero primero debemos irnos.

– ¿Cómo? Está todo lleno de cadáveres –debatió una voz a sus espaldas, debía ser ese tal Wanger, el que había dejado K.O. a Dante.

– Planean derrumbar las torres en menos de diez minutos. Debemos escapar.

– Las puertas que llevan a las escaleras están blindadas, y los ascensores no funcionan –repuso un chico que no conocía.

– La cabina del segundo ascensor, por ejemplo, se ha quedado anclada en el piso diecisiete. En el hueco hay unas escaleras que podemos usar para bajar.

– Puede que tengan armas de fuego –barajó un chico de atrás.

– Puede no, las tienen. Pero nosotros también tenemos. No todas funcionan pero...

– ¡Genial! –Exclamó una chica.

– ¡A ver! –Joseph, el profesor de Sociales del St. Mary ya había llegado al límite de sus nervios– Podemos intentar salir de aquí y morir, y podemos morir directamente. ¿Qué preferís chicos?

La gente empezó a gritar sin control.

– ¡VALE YA! –Gritó también él– Ejercitemos la democracia: manos arriba los que queráis arriesgaros.

De cuarenta, al menos treinta levantaron la mano.

– Mayoría absoluta –juzgó el profesor, sin molestarse en contar las manos alzadas–. Nos vamos. Y quien no quiera seguirnos, pues nada. Le deseo suerte hallá donde vaya.

Y así, subfusil en mano salió de la habitación con un montón de gente tras él: los que habían alzado la mano y los que no la habían alzado pero no querían quedarse solos.

– Dante, tú y yo debemos subir otra vez –recordó la chica, aunque no hacía falta. Durante los últimos minutos sus hermanos habían estado presentes en su mente constantemente.

– Sí.

– ¿Cómo que tenéis que subir? –Joseph Stan no daba crédito a lo que oía.

– Mercy y Rick aún están arriba –repuso la rubia.

– Y Mark y Valentina –añadió Dante.

– ¿Quién? –Preguntó el profesor.

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

– No podéis iros vosotros solos –les retuvo el hombre, cogiendo a la chica del brazo.

– Si usted supiese todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no desconfiaría de nuestras posibilidades –terció Maria en tono solemne, y cuando quiso darse cuenta Brighella ya no estaba allí.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, tras el chico que había salido escopeteado al mínimo descuido.

– ¡Espera, Maria! –Gritó Henry desde atrás.

– No pienso irme todavía.

– No quería retenerte –la sonrió–, sino acompañarte.

– Esperad, que yo también voy –se sumó Xavier.

– ¡Y yo! –Archer también quería participar.

– ¡Pues en marcha! –Les gritó Dante desde el hueco, y su voz retumbó hasta llegar a ellos. Tenía la impresión de que cuando acabar aquella desgraciada aventura, ya fuera vivo o muerto, nunca volvería a utilizar aquella frase.

XXX

Rick ya había despertado a Mercy cuando sus cuatro amigos llegaron a donde estaban. Faltaban tan solo unos segundos para llegar al fin del tiempo, para que las torres se derrumbasen al fin. Sacaron a las cuatro personas del ascensor tan rápido como pudieron y bajaron las escaleras en tiempo récord. Para cuando llegaron ya pasaba un minuto de la hora límite, según el reloj de Maria. Rick iba cargado con Mercy a los hombros, mientras que Dante llevaba a Valentina y Robert a Mark a duras penas.

XXX

Mientras ellos descendían, el falso Schneizel estaba ordenando su liberación con el discurso que le había preparado Harpman en persona. Todo el mundo en la redacción de Hi-TV se paró tan solo para escucharlo. Nina Einstein se paró sólo para escucharlo. Nagisa y el resto de gente de la tienda enfrente de las cinco torres se paró sólo para escucharlo. Kaguya Sumeragi se paró sólo para escucharlo. Tian-zi se paró sólo para escucharlo. Nunnally se paró sólo para escucharlo. Suzaku, sorprendidísimo, en compañía de CC, Lelouch y el Schneizel verdadero se paró sólo para escucharlo. El Mundo entero se paró sólo para escucharlo.

– La fuerza de una cultura reside en su capacidad para abrirse a otras, para integrarlas e integrarse en ellas. No importa cuán diferentes sean, todas comparten algunos principios. Ninguna cultura tolera el sufrimiento a quien no lo merece. Ninguna religión permite la matanza de inocentes. Ninguna civilización acepta la violencia o el terror. La paz no es un estado natural del hombre, nos dejó dicho Gandhi. Pero los hombres podemos construírla. Si hemos derribado muros que parecían insalvables, no consentiremos pasivamente que fosos aún más profundos ocupen ahora su lugar. Porque no hay muro, por alto, ancho o largo que sea, y cualquiera que sea el material que lo conforme, que pueda imponerse a un sueño de vida mejor. No hay muro ni foso que prevalezcan frente al intento de conquistar un futuro de bienestar. Hoy, pido la inminente rendición y entrega de armas de forma pacífica por parte de la llamada Real Orden de Caballería a las autoridades pertinentes y su rápida disolución como banda armada. Pido que se libere a los rehenes cautivos en las torres Mankind y pido que cada britannian desde su casa haga examen de conciencia sobre lo que ha estado apoyando y contra qué ha estado combatiendo. Las utopías realizables merecen la pena.

XXX

Wolfgang Bradley oyó el discurso por la radio, muy cerca de las cinco torres.

– ¿Por qué te has detenido, Bradley? –Le recriminó Lorenz.

– Su Alteza...

– Su Alteza ahora es nuestro enemigo. El plan sigue.

– Pero...

– El plan ¡SIGUE! –Bramó el oficial.

No había duda de que Wolfgang había despertado al dragón dormido.

– _Yes, my Lord! _–Aceptó con una sonrisa en los labios, con energías renovadas. El plan iba a seguir su curso.

XXX

– ¿Qué ha sido lo que acabamos de ver? –Lelouch apenas tenía palabras.

CC sonrió desde su butaca.

– Un golpe de suerte –dijo.

XXX

En la primera planta había dos hombres armados. Joseph acabó con ellos sin el menor incidente. El problema se les presentó a todos cuando salió un tercero que lo disparó a él, concretamente en el estómago. Unos disparos que salieron de alguna parte evitaron que lo rematara ante tanta gente. Estaba en el suelo, rodeada de un charco de sangre, la mujer que había mantenido a Dante rezagado del resto del grupo durante un par de minutos. Belinda.

– Salid ya de aquí –los apremió, con la voz quebrada.

– ¿Y usted? –Se interesó Joseph.

– A mi no me queda mucho de vida –respondió.

Cargado a hombros de tres de sus alumnos logró salir, después de que otros tantos rompiesen en mil pedazos el enorme portón de cristal duro que los separaba del exterior, de la preciada libertad.

XXX

– ¡Se están rindiendo! –Exclamó un oficial de los knights lleno de alegría– ¡Gracias a Su Alteza Schneizel! ¡Se están rindiendo! –Repitió.

– Espera... No parecen terroristas. Son niños.

– ¿Qué? ¿Niños? –Nadie podía hacerse a la idea.

– Niños... más bien chavales de instituto –rectificó el segundo.

– ¿Y qué están haciendo ahí chavales de instituto?

XXX

– ¿Qué? ¿Chavales de instituto? –Nagisa, después de todo lo que había pasado ahí dentro, tenía el presentimiento de que enloquecería– ¡Rápido, id a socorrerlos!

– Había cuatro institutos secuestrados en la Torre Uno –recordó Law.

– Cierto... –murmuró Wells.

– Y en uno de ellos estaba _el príncipe de la nieve... _–siguió Volkova.

– Era de la niebla, estúpido –se burló Elin.

– De la nieve..., de la niebla... ¿qué más da? El caso es que él vivió algo parecido. ¿Creéis que ha tenido algo que ver en todo esto?

Todos los que estaban allí dentro se miraron y sonrieron.

– Imposible –dijeron todos al unísono.

XXX

Wolfgang Bradley llegó al lugar de los hechos con los aviones cinco minutos después de cuando se tenía programado. _Mejor, así los cogemos por sorpresa_, pensó, y comenzó el descenso hacia los rascacielos.

– ¡Soldados! –Los llamó– ¡Disparad a todo lo que se mueva!

XXX

La radio empezó a carraspear de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que Volkova le preguntaba a Law dónde podría haber ido el gigante de Palmgren con el dinero que le dio para su kebab.

– ¿Qué? ¿Descenso? ¡Prepara a todas las unidades para el ataque!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –Inquirió Law.

– No van a rendirse –les comunicó con tono serio–. Van a llevar el plan hasta el final. Los chavales que han escapado con sus profesores pertenecen a los institutos St. Mary y West High School. De entre todos ellos faltan varios chavales, entre ellos Ij. Britannia. No hay rastro de sus hermanos.

XXX

En el justo momento en el que Wolfgang Bradley iba a pegar su primer disparo, Cornelia llegó al lugar con su ejército. Los dos bandos no tardaron en chocar. Mientras varios vehículos fueron enviados a las proximidades de las torres. Ya sí que no había tiempo para pensárselo más. Era ahora o nunca.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Ina llegó justo en el momento en el que los frames empezaron a "bailar".

– Ya se ha acabado –Sebastian en cinco horas había envejecido más de lo que podría haberlo hecho en cinco horas–. Van a entrar en las torres. Por fin.

XXX

Rick fue el primero en llegar a la primera planta.

– Vuestros amigos y profesores han salido hace un par de minutos –los informó la mujer desde el suelo–. ¡Vaya! –Pareció alegrarse cuando vio a los tres Ij. Britannia– Así que has llegado a la planta cincuenta y seis...

Tosió y escupió sangre.

– Debemos irnos ya –exclamó Robert.

– Id vosotros, yo la llevaré a ella –les dijo Ij. Britannia.

– ¿Qué? –Todos se mostraron reacios a aquella idea, todos menos uno.

– Es su decisión –Maria le estaba devolviendo el favor en aquellos momentos–. No somos nadie para discutírsela. ¡Venga, salgamos ya de una vez!

– Robert, cuida bien a los niños –deseó. "Son mis hermanos", quiso añadir.

Él asintió y se fue. Dante corrió a socorrerla. Gracias a ella había encontrado a sus hermanos, debía pagárselo de alguna forma.

– Mira el cielo –le señaló la mujer. Las explosiones se sucedían en el firmamento aún azul a las diecisiete horas del día–. Como no salgas corriendo detrás de sus amigos vas a morirte aquí.

– No he hecho tantas cosas hoy como para morir ahora –fue su respuesta.

Con toda la poca fuerza que tenía la cogió en brazos, mientras ella murmuraba una y otra vez que la dejase, que estaba loco.

– No puedo permitir que un miembro de la Familia Imperial, a la que he jurado proteger, corra peligro por mi culpa.

– ¡Pamplinas! Piensa que no soy Ij. Britannia, sino Brighella. Al igual que muchos miembros del Servicio de Inteligencia yo también tengo una identidad secreta que mantener.

– No debes tener más de quince años.

– Tengo catorce. Y ya basta de cháchara.

XXX

Los soldados de Cornelia habían logrado eliminar una gran cantidad de enemigos, pero todavía había demasiados; entre ellos dos grandes aviones dispuestos a seguir con la misión. Desgraciadamente uno de los cinco había logrado su objetivo y la Torre Cuatro ardía en llamas.

– ¿Qué demonios hace aquí el Percival? –Gritó Cornelia a sus hombres; no esperaba que lo supiesen.

Al parecer, él comandaba el asedio, así que se lanzó en picado contra él, lanza en ristre. Cuando le asestó el golpe, directo al Air-Wing System el frame enemigo se tambaleó en el aire con torpeza. Cuando alzó el taladro, Cornelia aprovechó el hueco para lanzar un ataque con un movimiento de barrido que dio a su contrincante en la pierna y lo dejó sin ella. Al golpe descendiente de Bradley respondió con otro ataque por encima del hombro que le abolló la cabeza. Cuando Wolfgang intentó un ataque lateral, Cornelia lo desvió y lo golpeó en el pecho con el antebrazo. A continuación le asestó un golpe en la muñeca que lo dejó sin el taladro y lo hizo caer al suelo, muy cerca de las docenas de _jeeps _amigos que rondaban por la zona, a punto de entrar en las torres.

XXX

Dante se desmayó nada más montó el vehículo de la Orden; perdió el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que Belinda. Por deseos expresos de Harpman el chico sería llevado a un hospital distinto al de todos los afectados, custodiado por el mejor de los knights que hubiera en la zona. Ese era sin duda Volkova, que ya lo esperaba dentro de la ambulancia en compañía de Jameson.

– Espero que te recuperes, chico. Tus amigos me han contado lo que has hecho, chico –habló Aleksander para nadie.

El chico se metió una mano en el bolsillo, temblorosa, y le dio el guardapelo con la flor de lys a la primera mano que encontró, que fue la del ex-conde. Acto seguido volvió a perder el conocimiento. A Harpman no le costó comprender de qué iba todo aquello.

XXX

Suzaku llegó con su avión a las cinco y diez minutos, cuando todo había pasado ya. La batalla en el cielo había terminado, con la sorprendente cifra de cero muertos en el bando de la Orden y todos en el de los terroristas. Los knights entraban en las cinco torres a cientos, en compañía de los bomberos y los médicos, dispuestos a salvar vidas.

Si de algo podía estar seguro el japonés era de que ese día no lo olvidaría nunca nadie en el Mundo. Se habían sorprendido, se habían alegrado, se habían horrorizado, habían llorado, habían reído... todo en dosis industriales el mismo día. Suzaku suspiró. El día diez de junio.

* * *

**N.A. **¡Señoras y señores, ladys and gentleman, hombres y mujeres, miembros y miembras! ¡Ebrios patanes del jurado! (No me he podido resistir =D, Simpson rlz). Aquí comienza el fic. Ha sido una faena tener que escribir tanto (cincuenta páginas a OpenOffice), pero bueno... todo por cumplir mi meta a largo plazo -y tan largo- que es acabar el fic.

Pese a que cuando empecé a escribirlo tenía un bloc repleto de ideas, he usado muy pocas de las originales. Por ejemplo, en el capítulo once dije que Jonas y Nielsen pelearían... lo siento, pero no hay pelea (todavía). He de reconocer que no me ha gustado mucho, y que puede que de todos los capis que he escrito este sea el peor, pero cansado de revisarlo una y otra vez me he decidido a publicarlo. Al fin y al cabo los que debéis decidir si está bien o está mal, sois vosotros los lectores. Aunque estoy seguro que al ver lo largo que es más de uno os leeréis el principio, el final y soltaréis un review -si es que lo soltáis- banal tipo "Me ha gustado" o "Un poco flojo" xD Como si no os conociera =)

Creo que tras esta obra titánica -prácticamente el capi ha sido como tres capítulos corrientes- voy a cogerme un par de semanas de descanso. Todavía no he empezado mis tareas de verano, y el fin del verano cada vez está más cerca. (Por no deciros que mi padre y un amigo, ambos adictos al ejercicio y a un grupo llamado Mago de Oz, se han propuesto que desarrolle músculo. Cada día -porque me obligan xD- he de correr dos horas con mi amigo y pasarme tres horas en el gimnasio con mi padre haciendo pesas, sentadillas, bicicleta estática, flexiones, abdominales... blablablablabla. El caso es que no sé para qué, desde el momento en el que una de las chicas más preciosas del instituto me llamó guapo ya paso de todo y todos XD).

Bueno, no me enrollo, que ya es muy tarde y antes de dormirme quiero leer un poco de _Juego de tronos_, de G. R. R. Martin. Sin nada más que decir: ¡Saludos!

PD: Capítulo dedicado a HlNAGlkU, cuyas reviews privadas rulean mucho :) (Y espero que pueda agregarme ya al MSN xDDD. Maldito censor de !)


	15. El dilema del tranvía

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Catorce: El dilema del tranvía.**

– Más de mil defunciones, el triple de heridos, daños por valor de más de trescientos millones de dólares...

Esas cifras, las que estaba enumerando Milly Ashford en esos momentos, eran la mejor forma de resumir todo lo ocurrido en los cinco rascacielos secuestrados casi una semana atrás por el ya extinto grupo terrorista cuyas siglas eran «R.O.C.»

– Tarde o temprano se sabrá. Conviene contarlo ahora que se está a tiempo para no dar cancha a los sensacionalistas –opinó Nunnally. Y apagó el televisor.

Lelouch, al otro lado de la mesa, torció una sonrisa.

– Sí. ¿Y qué más? No podemos contarlo.

Suzaku, a la derecha, se revolvió en su asiento.

– Yo también creo que lo mejor es contarlo. Como ha dicho ella, tarde o temprano se acabará sabiendo.

– Definitivamente, es mejor contarlo –apoyó Nagisa.

– ¿Pero no os dais cuenta de que va a acabar completamente con la Orden? Lo más sensato es guardar el secreto –Lelouch no podía aguantar tanta ineptitud.

– Nosotros podemos guardar el secreto, ¿pero podrán guardarlo los doscientos hombres de Su férrea Alteza Cornelia? ¿Podrán estarse callados los más de trescientos soldados que estaban en la plaza? Por no hablar de los civiles que había por ahí y de los invitados no-deseados como Harpman, Jameson, ese tal Palmgren y Koplowitz. Yo creo que hay que declarar ante la prensa cuanto antes –y el hombre sonrió.

– Antes de hablar de mis hombres piensa bien lo que vas a decir, Asplund. Son soldados puestos al servicio de la Orden, del bien de todos; se les puede exigir silencio. Además, Jameson y Harpman lo entenderán, les hemos hecho un favor. Y Koplowitz está muerto, lo han encontrado en un contenedor esta mañana –gruñó Cornelia.

Lelouch volvió a sonreír. «_¿Por el bien de todos?_» _¡Ja!_

– Cornelia –dijo–, ¿en qué contribuye al bien de todos lo que habéis hecho?

– Éste no es momento para crear crispación, Lelouch –masculló Suzaku–. Debemos estar unidos.

– Se suponía que Britannia tras su ingreso en la Federación iba a eliminar el clasicismo. Ésto –lanzó un periódico encima de la mesa, con la foto de la cuarta torre ardiendo pocos minutos antes de derrumbarse por completo– no me parece a mi «eliminar el clasicismo», precisamente.

– ¿Recuerdas de dónde vienes, hermano? –preguntó Cornelia.

– Recuerdo de donde me echaron –contestó.

– Deberías recordar gracias a quién estás aquí, en este mundo –añadió ella.

– ¿Debería pensar que estás defendiendo a papá? –se mofó.

– Silencio –pidió Nana–. Como no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo será mejor que lo sometamos a votación. Que levante la mano quien crea que lo ideal sería contarle todo a los medios.

Ohgi levantó la mano, seguido de ella misma, de Nagisa, de Zero y de Asplund.

– Mayoría –juzgó ella–. Mañana mismo ordenaré que se me prepare una rueda de prensa para explicar lo sucedido.

– Ya habláis como una auténtica reina, Nunnally –halagó Lloyd.

– Como una reina no; como una emperatriz –puntualizó la castaña.

XXX

Nada más abrirse la puerta de la habitación del hotel, CC notó que algo no había salido como Lelouch esperaba. Arrastraba una aura tan negra tras de sí que cualquiera podría haber notado que algo fallaba, incluso ese despistado de Lloyd Asplund.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? –indagó desde el sofá del salón-comedor.

– No me hables de la reunión. Dentro de poco la Orden de los Caballeros Negros va a ser destruída.

– ¿Pero no se suponía que la Real Orden de Caballería se había disuelto, gracias a Schneizel?

– Gracias a un _falso _Schneizel, o a su clon, en todo caso.

– Ya que sacas al falso Schneizel, ¿habéis hablado de él? –se interesó.

– ¡Largo y tendido! –exclamó, y se echó junto a ella– Le he dicho a Nagisa que antes de tomarse unas vacaciones y de poner alguien al mando investigue eso. Según se sabe se emitió el comunicado desde los estudios de Hi-TV, que son propiedad de un grupo industrial enorme del que Virgil Harpman es accionista mayoritario.

– Le estáis dando demasiadas vueltas. ¿No estaba su chaval envuelto en todo aquello? Por cualquier cosa debió intuir que no iba a salir y decidió contratar a un actor parecido a tu hermano para que hiciese el papel. Es bastante coherente.

– Quizá sea algún tipo de geass.

– Créeme, Lelouch: no todas las cosas raras que pasan en el planeta han sido producidas por algún tipo de geass.

– Permíteme dudarlo; –recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y agregó:– con todo lo que me ha pasado es difícil creer que no es todo una especie de complot del Universo.

– Qué paranoico.

XXX

– Todo ésto es como el dilema del tranvía –suspiró Suzaku.

– ¿El dilema del tranvía? ¿Qué es eso? –curioseó Nunnally.

– Con lo que sabe tu hermano de sociología es raro que no te haya puesto ya a prueba con el dilema del tranvía –dejó escapar Gino–. El dilema del tranvía viene a ser lo mismo que pasó con la Torre Uno y la Torre Cuatro. Imaginate ésto: un tranvía corre sin control por una vía, conducido por un filósofo malvado dispuesto a probar una teoría. En su camino se hallan cinco personas atadas a la vía por el mismo filósofo. Afortunadamente, es posible accionar un botón que hará que el tranvía cambie a una vía diferente. Pero desgraciadamente, el filósofo ha atado una persona a esa vía. ¿Pulsarías el botón?

Se mordió el labio inferior y meditó unos instantes.

– Si así se salvaran cinco personas... Yo creo que sí presionaría el botón.

– ¿Aún teniendo en cuenta que esas cinco personas estaban destinadas a morir y que la otra no? –prosiguió.

Ahí debía reconocer que tenía razón. Meditabunda, decidió preguntar a Suzaku.

– ¿Tú qué harías?

– Suzaku seguro que descarrilaría el tranvía a patadas –bromeó Weimberg.

– Muy gracioso –chistó–. Así en frío no sé qué haría. Y habría que saber cómo son esas seis personas; quiero decir, si las cinco personas son ancianas y la otra que está sola es un niño... creo que la elección está clara.

– Ya, pero tú no sabes cómo son. Tan solo sabes que a un lado hay cinco y que al otro hay uno. Debes elegir de lo que te dan.

Kururugi hizo una mueca.

– Eres muy pesado, Gino. Esta noche me lo pensaré, y ya os lo comentaré mañana.

– Eso espero –asintió el rubio.

XXX

Después de que Harpman le hubiese dado el medallón con la flor de lys en el hospital nadie había vuelto a tener noticias de Jameson. Mark y Valentina se habían quedado en Alighieri, junto con más de la mitad de la Guardia Imperial que respondía a la seguridad del ex-duque.

Dante había pasado cuatro días en el hospital, para el quinto por la mañana ser llevado al castillo, con la promesa de que iba a despertarse pronto; pero no tardó hasta otros cuatro días en despegar los párpados. Cuando lo hizo, la luz de la luna le abrasó los ojos. Fue por eso que casi cayó de la cama, despertado así a Harpman, que dormitaba en una silla al lado suyo.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal. Las piernas no le respondían a causa de estar más de una semana inactivas, los hombros los notaba cansados y el pecho... le dolía lo que no estaba escrito.

– ¿Dan? –el ex-conde no pudo reprimir su alegría, y como si fuese un padre y él su hijo le dio un fortísimo abrazo.

– Hola... ¡Aargh! –gritó de pronto.

– ¿Te duele mucho?

– Tan solo cuando respiro –sonrió.

– Lo siento mucho –dijo.

– Bah, me han pasado cosas peores. La única diferencia es que esta vez han venido un montón juntas.

– Y que lo digas. Tienes un parte de lesiones de aquí a Europa. Has dormido durante ocho días seguidos.

– ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió– No me diga.

– Es cierto. Ya creíamos todos que no ibas a despertarte jamás.

– ¿Cómo están Mark y Vale?

– Muy bien, según me ha contado Vale, gracias a ti y a tus amigos. Ahora mismo se están comiendo un helado con Bastian y el doctor Nanjo. Por cierto... un tal Henry y un tal Robert te han estado llamando últimamente un montón de veces al móvil. Espero que no hayan visto nada que...

– Tranquilo. No me he delatado. Aunque, sinceramente, casi me pillan un par de veces.

– ¿Crees que el año que viene podrás volver al St. Mary sin peligro?

– Creo que será mejor que escoja un nuevo instituto.

– Como quieras. Pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora. Todos se van a poner muy contentos cuando les diga que te has despertado.

– Antes ha dicho que Bastian y el doctor Nanjo se estaban comiendo un helado con mis hermanos. ¿Quiénes son todos?

– Bueno... muchísima gente: tus hermanos, la gente de aquí de Alighieri, Jonas, Nanjo, su hija, el hijo del coronel Oroval, también han venido a verte tus tíos. ¡Incluso Maxwell ha venido a pasar unos días! Por no hablar de que me han llamado para interesarse por tu estado un montón de mandos de la Orden, como Nagisa Chiba y el coronel Wells, que eran los que dirigían el rescate. Nunnally también se ha puesto en contacto, y una tal Belinda quería agradecerte algo. ¿Sabes quién es?

– Ahora mismo no me acuerdo muy bien. Todos los recuerdos que tengo del día diez son borrosos y confusos, muy confusos.

– ¡Bueno! ¡Dejemos de lado todo lo de las torres también! Cuando te encuentres mejor ya hablaremos de ello. ¿Quieres que haga pasar alguien a tu cuarto o estás demasiado cansado?

– Estoy demasiado cansado, y dolido –se frotó la frente–. No puedo ni pensar con claridad.

– ¿Te apetece algo de beber o de comer? ¿Quieres que le diga a Horatio que te prepare un baño?

– Eso sería genial. Y para beber... pues un zumo solamente. No tengo mucho apetito.

– Eso no es lo que dicen todos los que acaban de salir de un sueño tan profundo como el tuyo.

– Bueno... –rió, y se sentó en la cama–, yo soy un caso aparte.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y le sonrió.

– Nada más vean que salgo de esta habitación y no voy al baño o a la cocina sabrán que estás bien, y van a subir todos a verte.

– Qué se le va a hacer –se encogió de hombros.

– Una última cosa, Harpman. ¿Qué tal está Jameson?

Sin parar de caminar, y de espaldas a él, el anciano dijo:

– Imagínate.

Se sonrieron una vez más y el hombre salió del cuarto. Cuando lo hizo, recorrió con la vista su habitación, su enorme habitación. Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero tenía la solución.

– Nada más me recupere, me compraré un perro.

XXX

Mientras todos se mordían las uñas por el estado del castaño ora en el salón, ora en sus habitaciones de invitados, había dos personas en la biblioteca convencidas de que saldría de aquella rápido: Jonas Palmgren y Oliver Maxwell; ambos miembros de la División Fantasma.

– Y así fue como Jameson, Harpman y yo salvamos la Navidad –bromeó Palmgren, después de contarle a Maxwell toda la historia.

– El verano, más bien. Eso sí: espero que lo hayáis hecho con discreción, porque ya me imagino al knight de turno yendo a los estudios de televisión a preguntar de dónde ha salido ese Schneizel.

– Tú siempre igual. Nada te parece bien.

– Al final no dejasteis libre al a chica, ¿verdad?

– Por mucho bien que hiciera el trabajo es el trabajo.

Oliver, de dieciséis años, era definitivamente el miembro de la División Fantasma al que menos le gustaba utilizar usuarios del geass para otros fines que no fueran el estudio del geass. El Señor Rosa –que era su apodo– era el más cuidadoso de los diez que conformaban la cúpula de la organización, y muchas veces, si no hubiese sido por sus planes, la organización se hubiese enfrentado a quedar descubierta; la última vez en enero de ese mismo año.

– ¿Te has fijado en toda la gente que ha venido a interesarse por Ij. Britannia? Menos mal que vivía de incógnito y que no le gustaba conocer gente –murmuró Oliver.

– Yo sólo me he fijado en Haibara y en la chica esa castaña de ojos verdes. Está muy buena.

– Ajá.

– Tengo la teoría de que el Universo intenta compensarle con chicas espectaculares todo lo malo que le pasa cada día –sonrió el gigante rubio.

XXX

Los últimos días, desde el punto de vista de Ina, habían sido toda una locura. No sólo por lo de las torres y el secuestro, sino también por la cantidad obscena de gente que entraba y salía del castillo a cualquier hora del día. A causa de ésto, volvió a tener las horas de sueño cambiadas y se encontraba cansada la mayor parte del día.

Desde que Palmgren vio cómo cumplía aquellas ordenes de Harpman la relación entre ambos había quedado congelada, y él sólo la hablaba cuando era extremadamente necesario. La mayoría del tiempo solía pasarlo con Yúlia y el doctor, y en ausencia de éstos ayudaba a Sebastian a hacer las compras o a hacer limpieza, cosa que no la desagradaba como fanática del orden que era.

Dante no daba señales de despertarse y eso sumado a que tan solo le quedaban seis meses en Alighieri la volvió, según Yúlia, muy melancólica.

Las dos habían encontrado una amiga en la otra, con la que pasar el tiempo y compartir pensamientos sobre los más variopintos temas. Dante tenía razón cuando en la escalinata de Eneida le dijo que esa chica le caería bien; a pesar de que a veces seguía pecando de envidia.

Aquella noche Yúlia estaba en la habitación de Ina con Valentina, ya que ambas tenían curiosidad por saber qué tipo de ropa guardaba en su fondo de armario, que por supuesto no era ni una cuarta parte del suyo.

– No tienes muchos vestidos –contó la princesa.

– Tampoco necesito muchos vestidos, Vale.

– Ni tienes mucho maquillaje ni muchas faldas –añadió la hija de Nanjo.

– Eso es porque tampoco me hacen falta –replicó.

– Mh, tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de ropa interior usas –comentó la castaña, y empezó a escarbar entre los cajones.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –intentó retener.

– Demasiado tarde.

La chica sacó una a una todas las prendas del cajón.

– Braguitas, culottes... ¡Vaya! Y los tangas. ¡Mira Valentina! –cogió uno al azar y se lo enseñó. Justamente había tenido que coger el rojo con el lacito– ¿Crees que a tu hermano le gustarán?

La niña se encogió de hombros.

– Ni idea.

– No creo que esas cosas se le deban decir a una niña de diez años, Yúlia –regañó la rubia una vez se hizo con el tanga y lo guardó en su sitio.

– Piensa que es la hermana del chico con el que vives. Yo creo que está en su derecho de saber qué guardas por aquí. ¡Ah! No os lo he comentado, pero hace unas horas ha llegado a Alighieri un chico muy guapo. Según pude escuchar desde mi habitación es un amigo de Dante, un plebeyo.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– Roland o Ronald, no lo sé –respondió–; pero cuando me asomé vi que era un auténtico portento: alto, moreno, cuerpo atlético... aunque me sigue gustando más Dante.

– Yo también lo vi –respaldó Vale–, y es muchísisisimo más guapo que mi hermano. Sobre todo porque mi hermano es feo.

– Eso es porque tú lo ves con ojos de hermana, querida –repuso Yúlia–. El caso es que hoy lo veremos a la hora de cenar. ¿Qué os parece si nos ponemos nuestro mejor vestido para conocerlo?

– ¡Por mi encantada! –apoyó Valentina.

– Mh...

– No seas así, Ina. Ya verás como nada más verlo te vas a quedar prendada de él. Es majísimo, y no conoce a nadie. Podríais haceros muy buenos amigos, ya que tú aquí eres relativamente nueva ¿no?

– Llevo en Alighieri casi medio año, lo que se dice nueva...

– ¡Bueno, qué más da! Valentina y yo te pondremos guapa para ver a ese chico ¿verdad que sí, futura eh... familiar?

– ¿Tan seguro tienes que vas a casarte con Dante el día de mañana? –quiso saber la rubia.

– Claro que sí. ¿Con quién sino se casaría él?

_Tienes razón. Es difícil superarte._

– Ina, ¿qué vestido te gusta más: el estampado en verde o el rojo? –la pequeña Vale le dio a elegir.

– ¡El estampado! –decidió Yúlia, sin darle tiempo a contestar a la aludida– Le pega con el color de piel.

XXX

Antes de cenar Ronald acostumbraba siempre a leer un poco, y no por estar lejos de su casa iba a dejar de lado ese hábito que tanto le gustaba. Estaba sentado en el sofá de enfrente del televisor, haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que hablaban los políticos de turno. Se estremecía con las declaraciones de Dragan Farnel y se indignaba con la poca oposición que le ofrecían los otros partidos políticos. Todos se atribuían el desmantelamiento de la Real Orden de Caballería, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente honrado como para dar las gracias siquiera a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Mark, a su lado, sí estaba escuchando las noticias y ni se estremecía ni se indignaba, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que decían; no entendía nada. Quiso poner otro canal, pero no encontraba el mando a distancia. Quizá lo tuviera el chico que estaba a su lado, el chico que no lo había mirado desde que había llegado hacía dos horas con un enorme bol de helado.

Carraspeó un par de veces, intentando llamar su atención, pero nada. Ronald estaba tan metido en el libro que todo alrededor suyo se había esfumado.

Decidido a no rendirse tan pronto, volvió a toser un par de veces, y como no le prestaba la menor atención, otro par de veces más. Nada; no había manera.

Finalmente, optó por pedirle el mando de manera abierta.

– Eh... perdón... ¿el mando a distancia?

El chico, de cabello color marrón claro, lo miró de soslayo, con una expresión que a él no le gustó nada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pequeño de manera desafiante.

Oroval sonrió.

– Sólo un hermano de Dante podría hablar así a un desconocido. Querías el mando a distancia ¿me equivoco?

Mark negó con la cabeza.

– Aquí tienes. Pon lo que quieras, aunque siempre es bueno saber lo que pasa en el mundo.

– Ya, ya sé que es bueno. Pero no me entero de nada de lo que dicen. ¿Por qué utilizan palabras tan raras? Así no les entenderá la gente –aventuró.

Con la sonrisa aún en la cara, Ronald le explicó porqué.

– No te creas que tú eres el único que no los entiende. Está como tú más de la mitad del Imperio. No sé bien por qué será, pero creo que hablan así precisamente para eso: para que nadie los entienda y confundir a la gente. Todos los partidos políticos hacen lo mismo, gane quien gane.

– ¿Qué es un partido político?

– Mh... un grupo de personas que quieren engañar a la gente. Un partido político intenta engañar al mayor número de gente posible, y al final, el que más gente ha engañado, gana.

– ¿Y cómo se sabe quién miente mejor?

– Se descubre con las votaciones. Es ahí donde la gente elije quién es mejor mentiroso de todos.

– ¿Para ti quién es el mejor mentiroso? –preguntó.

– Bueno... todos mienten bien. El que mejor miente es Dragan Farnel.

– Mentir está mal. Mi hermana me lo dice siempre –dijo.

– Claro que está mal. Tu hermana es muy lista.

– ¿Y si mienten no les pasarán cosas malas?

– Ajá. Una vez se descubre la mentira, osea, cuatro años después de decidir quién miente mejor, la mayoría son castigados.

– ¿Y quién los castiga?

– La gente.

– ¿Cómo? –indagó.

– No haciéndoles caso nunca más y recordándolos siempre como malas personas. Irán al infierno.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro que sí –volvió a sonreír y le revolvió el cabello–. ¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a tu hermano?

– Yo soy más listo –se jactó el niño.

– ¡Oh! Ya lo creo que sí –respaldó, y le tendió una mano abierta–. Me llamo Ronald, Ronald Oroval.

– Yo Mark, Mark ij. Britannia –se la dio–; príncipe, número veinticuatro en la línea sucesoria al trono. También soy el más rápido de mi clase –declaró con mucho orgullo.

– Encantado de conocerte.

Justo por detrás del sofá caminaba Harpman, que gracias a sus artes de sigilo, nadie había advertido todavía. Iba a decirle a Horatio que le preparase un baño al chico y a Bastian que le llevase el zumo que había pedido en el momento en el que Aarón, el tío de Dante, se le acercó.

– Si usted está aquí esto sólo puede significar una cosa: que mi sobrino ha abierto los ojos.

El ex-conde asintió.

– Por favor, no hable tan alto. Al parecer no quiere que lo molesten.

– Lo entiendo. Yo también me he roto varias costillas más de una vez; doy fe de que no es algo agradable. Por supuesto, no me ha pasado en situaciones tan dramáticas, exceptuando aquella vez haciendo escalada con mi esposa. Fue donde la conocí ¿sabe usted?

– Ah, ¿sí? –fingió interés– No me diga.

– Sí. Todo ocurrió en el largo invierno del noventa y nueve, cuando yo y cinco hombres más fuimos a las montañas de...

En ese momento Bastian entró por la puerta.

– ¡Ah! –interrumpió el anciano– Bastian, ven por favor.

– Señor –profirió el mayordomo.

– Dante me ha expresado sus deseos de tomarse un baño y beber un zumo. ¿Podrías atenderlo?

– Por supuesto, señor. ¿Algo más?

– Sí. ¿Qué era aquello tan importante que requería mi presencia antes? –preguntó.

– ¿Señor? No sé de qué me habla.

El ex-conde miró a Aarón con discreción y dio una leve patada en el suelo.

– ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo, señor. Aquél asunto tan importante. No sé cómo se me ha pasado.

– Cuando vuelva le contaré el resto de la historia ¿de acuerdo, Harpman?

– Me muero por oírla, pero muy a mi pesar tendrá que esperar un poco.

XXX

Ina ya se había puesto el vestido y debía reconocer, para variar, que no le quedaba mal, nada mal.

– Perfecta –alabó Yúlia–. Ahora los zapatos. ¿Qué tipo de zapatos crees que le irían bien al vestido, Valentina?

– Unas sandalias, está claro. En tono oro. Y planas, tienen que ser planas.

– ¿Oro? ¿Estás segura, Vale? ¿No crees que resaltará demasiado?

La pequeña meditó durante unos instantes que a Ina le parecieron horas. No le gustaba nada cuando se ponían a hablar de ella como si no estuviese en la sala escuchando. Se sentía como una muñeca en manos de dos niñas pequeñas.

– Bueno; mejor en color dorado oscuro, apagado.

– Gran elección –dijo la castaña, se agachó, y de alguna parte sacó unas sandalias planas en color oro oscuro, casi cobre– . Anda, Ina, toma. ¡Espera Valentina! No le hemos hecho la pedicura ni la manicura.

– No importa –dijo la niña; Ina suspiró aliviada–, podemos hacérsela mañana –terminó la frase, e Ina dio un soplido–. Ahora hay que pensar en los complementos. Unos pendientes largos en forma de rombo le quedarían bien.

– ¡Claro que sí! Del mismo color que los zapatos –sugirió–. ¿Collares?

– Creo que ninguno. Bueno... me gusta la cruz que lleva, es un buen complemento.

– No la llevo como complemento –refunfuñó la rubia–. La llevo porque creo.

– Ya, nosotras también creemos que te queda bien. ¿Yúlia, le ponemos pulseras?

– Claro que sí. Un brazalete de oro a la altura más o menos del codo le quedaría estupendo. ¿No crees, Ina?

– Yo... bueno...

– Buena idea –se adelantó Valentina, y le puso todos los complementos encima de la cama, al lado de las sandalias–. Ahora vamos a irnos a nuestra habitación. ¿Crees que cuando volvamos estarás ya arreglada? –le preguntó la hermana de Dante y Mark a Ina.

– Supongo –murmuró, no muy segura.

– Claro que sí. Dentro de nada volveremos a pintarte. Procura estar ya vestida.

– Lo intentaré.

Aunque había gozado un montón con su compañía, cuando se fueron se sintió como liberada. No tenía muchas ganas de vestirse de esa manera tan solo para impresionar a un desconocido que según palabras de ambas chicas tenía un aspecto fenomenal. Si hubiese sido para Dante, quizá hubiese accedido y todo. ¡Hasta se podría haber dado el caso de haber sido ella la que les pidiera consejo! Pero como no era el caso...

Se tiró sobre la cama, abatida. Estaba muy cansada, ya que los últimos días no había podido ni pegar ojo. Le atormentaba día y noche el pensamiento de que Dante quizá no despertase hasta después de ella irse. Sabía que era una locura, porque el doctor Nanjo les había dicho que no tardaría mucho en salir del sueño, pero aún así... Sentía el pecho oprimido, y las mariposas en el estómago todavía no habían desaparecido, sino que parecían aumentar con los días. Nunca se había sentido más mal.

– ¡Ah, que no se me olvide! –irrumpió Yúlia sin llamar y le lanzó algo– Póntelo. Te conviene.

Y se marchó como si tal cosa. Ina se quedó mirando la prenda que le había traído. Era un sostén con relleno.

– Pues vaya –murmuró.

XXX

– Y así es como en realidad el Mundo está dominado en secreto por las personas más ricas del planeta, que en realidad son aliens que quieren invadirnos poco a poco –explicó Ronald a Mark, que lo miraba con suma atención, con miedo de perderse cualquier detalle–. Todo es una conspiración. Miles de autoecuelas alrededor del mundo están metidas hasta el fondo.

– Vaya... –suspiró el niño.

– Sí, vaya... ¿Por qué crees que no aprobé el examen de motocicleta hasta el tercer intento? Los aliens sabían que yo sabía su secreto. Y claro, no les convenía que tuviese moto.

– ¿Y cómo sabes tú que los aliens sabían que tú sabes algo de ellos? –inquirió.

– Porque tienen telepatía, por supuesto –le contó.

– Caramba... Iba a pedirle a Ina que me ayudase a hacer los deberes, porque Ina es muy lista, pero parece que tú sabes más.

– ¿Hum? ¿Quién es Ina?

– Es una amiga de mi hermano.

– ¿Cómo es?

– Rubia, ojos grises, es bastante alta, piel clara... aunque según me ha contado Bastian últimamente le ha dado por tomar el sol en bikini en el cuarto torreón del castillo, que es el único que hay al descubierto.

– ¿Qué puntuación le pondrías tú de uno al diez?

– Bueno... –Pensó un rato– Un ocho. Es simpática, agradable, graciosa...

– ¿Y físicamente? –interrumpió– ¿es guapa? ¿cuáles crees que son sus medidas?

– No sé –se encogió de hombros.

_Claro, él todavía es un niño... no se debe fijar todavía en esas cosas. Sin embargo hay otro que sí se fija en ellas, y mucho..._

– ¿Tu hermano se fija mucho en ella?

– Oh, bastante.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí –afirmó–. La mira mucho.

_Definitivamente: sí es guapa._

– ¿Me la presentarás?

– Sí tú quieres...

– Así me gusta campeón –felicitó–. Bueno... ¿de qué van esos deberes?

– Tengo que hacer una redacción sobre algo de Britannia que no se dé en todos los países, pero las mejores ideas ya están cogidas. Un amigo va a hacerla sobre que es el país más grande del mundo, otro sobre que es en el que más gente vive, otro sobre que es el más rico. Yo quiero ser original.

– Todo eso son cosas buenas.

– Ya lo sé.

– ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces sobre las cosas malas de Britannia? Haz la redacción sobre lo mal que está la economía, lo desfasada que está la Constitución y lo retrasados que estamos respecto a otros países en el trato a prisioneros de guerra.

– ¿Crees que debería escribir sobre eso?

– ¿Por qué no? Seguro que nadie más hablará de eso.

XXX

Se miraba, se miraba otra vez y se volvía a mirar en el espejo. Ponía muecas, hacía poses, se revolvía el cabello... estaba perfecta de cualquier forma; guapísima. A su parecer nunca había estado mejor, físicamente, claro.

Yúlia y Valentina la interrumpieron en una de esas poses suyas y no pudieron evitar sonreír.

– Parece que te gusta como te hemos dejado –comenzó Vale.

– Ya lo creo –asintió, y se palpó los pechos. Definitivamente, nunca había estado mejor– ¿Qué toca ahora?

Ellas ya estaban totalmente preparadas para la cena.

Yúlia había llegado tan solo dos días antes a Alighieri y Valentina hasta su aparición había estado muy triste. Por suerte la hija del doctor le había hecho comprender que debía alegrarse y que aunque su hermano todavía no hubiera despertado, debía estar contenta por el mero hecho de que estuviera vivo. Ese día iban a celebrar precisamente eso: que estaba vivo.

La pequeña princesa se había puesto un vestido rojo de tirantes y un lazo blanco en el pelo, de zapatos llevaba unas bailarinas blancas. No se había puesto ningún complemento. En cambio Yúlia, provocativa como siempre, había decidido ataviarse con un vestido rosa de seda muy escotado –y también muy corto–. Además se había rizado los cabellos. Las tres iban a estar muy guapas esa noche.

– Habíamos penado hacerte un recogido.

– Ajá. Te quedará muy bien.

– A vuestras manos me encomiendo.

XXX

Nunnally todavía le estaba dando vueltas a la conversación que había mantenido por la mañana con Gino y Suzaku. De pronto el dilema del tranvía le pareció el engranaje fantástico que mueve el mundo. Todo podía ser comparado con el dilema del tranvía, todo podía ser resumido con él. ¿Pero habría escogido Cornelia bien? ¿Por qué Lelouch se había mostrado tan desconforme con aquella decisión, cuando él también la había tomado otras veces? ¿Qué habría hecho ella estando en la piel de Cornelia?

– ¿Qué te angustia, Nana? –preguntó Gino, y se agachó junto a ella a admirar el jardín que se extendía ante ellos, a través de la ventana.

– He estado pensando mucho en el dilema del tranvía y en la decisión de Cornelia.

– ¿Piensas que no fue acertada? –curioseó.

– No sé si fue acertada o no, pero probablemente yo hubiese hecho lo mismo. Me recuerda mucho a cuando yo tenía el detonador del Fleya hace un año.

– No deberías pensar en eso. No le des tantas vueltas; es un consejo de amigo –le guiñó un ojo.

– ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará Britannia? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará el mundo entero?

– No lo sé. No tengo ni la menor idea.

Se produjo un silencio, y ambos lo respetaron un largo rato. Gino también había pensado las últimas horas en el dilema del tranvía y en qué hubiese hecho él en el caso de ser Cornelia. Las dudas le asaltaban la mente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el gran público al enterarse que el avión que se estrelló contra la Torre Cuatro iba originalmente hacia la Torre Uno, y que Cornelia lo mandó desviar apropósito para preservar la vida del príncipe, cuando todavía no había salido?

La Torre Uno era la que más vacía estaba de gente en esos momentos –con apenas cuatrocientas almas– , mientras que la Torre Cuatro era la más llena –mil doscientas–. De la primera no murieron más de ochenta personas, mientras que de la segunda lo hicieron alrededor ochocientas, y la cifra iba incrementándose cada día que pasaba gracias a los cadáveres descubiertos y los heridos de gravedad que no aguantaban los tratamientos médicos.

¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente al saber que un príncipe pesaba en la balanza de la vida más que mil doscientas personas?

– ¿Crees que Dante lo sabrá ya? –inquirió Nunnally.

– Probablemente ni siquiera haya despertado todavía. Cuando lo haga estoy seguro de que el propio ex-conde le explicará lo sucedido.

– ¿Y qué crees que hará a partir de ahí?

– Su destino me es del todo incierto. No tengo ni la más mínima idea. ¿No era el príncipe poco amigo de la aristocracia, igual que tu hermano?

– Ajá.

– Entonces creo que se lo tomará francamente mal. Estoy seguro de que Cornelia lo hizo con la mejor intención, ya que en el fondo son hermanos y se conocían; pero no hay duda de que va a ser un lastre por el resto de su vida. Pero podemos hacer una cosa... ¿por qué en vez de convocar la rueda de prensa para mañana no la convocas un par de días después de que tu hermano lo sepa todo? Sería muy desagradable que él y sus allegados se enterasen por las noticias ¿no crees? También podrías ir a visitarlo para interesarte por su estado. Una visita estoy seguro que vale más que mil llamadas. Además: hace mucho que no os veis.

– Tienes razón. Eso haré. Una pregunta más: ¿crees que mi hermano se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho por mi?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –se la quedó mirando.

– Durante la primera «Black Rebellion» en Japón desatendió la revolución por saber quién me había secuestrado, por lo que también murió mucha gente. Ahora dice, en cambio, que la vida de una persona no puede equipararse a la de cientos de ellas.

– Mira, Nana –sonrió con calidez–, estoy seguro de que tu hermano volvería a desatender a sus tropas por ti una y mil veces. Si ahora está así es porque lo está viviendo desde fuera. –De pronto su cara se tornó sombría.– Quizá hubiera que recordarle a tu hermano algunas de las cosas que él hizo en el pasado; así no pondría tantas pegas a todo.

XXX

Aarón tardó poco en divulgar por el castillo la buena nueva: Harpman por fin había salido de la habitación del chico, lo que significaba que por fin había despertado. Como el que no quiere la cosa Aarón se lo contó a su mujer, y ésta a Horatio, quien a su vez se lo anunció a los demás miembros del servicio quienes se encargaron de hacer correr la noticia como la pólvora.

En muy poco tiempo todos excepto las chicas sabían ya el estado de Dante, por lo que decidieron subir a su habitación para verlo, pero se encontraron con la puerta cerrada y el cartelito que había colgado el doctor y que ya llevaba ahí cuatro días. Éste rezaba en una letra roja y muy pulcra: «Por favor, no molestar.»

– Pues vaya –refunfuñó Mark.

– Tu hermano es un dormilón. Ya va siendo hora de que se despierte ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no llamas? –sonrió Ronald.

– Si lo molesto se pondrá furioso conmigo; lo conozco demasiado bien.

– Yo te defenderé –aseguró el chico–. Al fin y al cabo soy más fuerte que él.

– Mh... bueno, está bien –aceptó a regañadientes, y dio un par de golpes a la gruesa puerta.

Silencio.

– No contesta. ¿No nos había dicho Horatio que estaba despierto?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros.

– Seguro que nos está ignorando, o algo peor –malpensó Oroval.

XXX

En el interior de la bañera no oía nada del exterior. Eso de que hubiese trece cuartos de baño en el castillo y que uno de ellos estuviese en su habitación era fenomenal. Sentía cómo sus piernas se despertaban poco a poco, y cómo el agua caliente le abría todos los poros de la piel y lo purificaba. Sin embargo el dolor de costillas todavía persistía. Si ya respirar era un suplicio no quería imaginarse algo tan sencillo como era estornudar, y ni mucho menos un ataque de tos. Lo dejaría baldado.

– Alteza, hay alguien en la puerta –avisó el mayordomo desde la habitación del chico.

– ¿Quién es? –preguntó molesto.

El anciano abrió la puerta y vio a Ronald y al pequeño Ij. Britannia. Antes de que éstos pudieran decir nada les cerró la puerta en las narices.

– Su amigo el señor Oroval y su hermano Mark.

– Ya pasarán después.

– Ah, señor. ¿Va a querer usted cenar esta noche en el comedor con todos o en su habitación?

– En el comedor, supongo –decidió tras meditar un poco en el agua.

– Entonces deberá ponerse un traje; son ordenes del ex-conde. Al parecer quiere celebrar el fin de vuestro sueño. ¿Cree que podrá vestirse sólo?

– No. Pero...

– Entonces te vestirá Bastian –dijo el ex-conde.

– Prefiero que me vista mi amiga Yúlia. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva usted ahí? –inquirió, asombrado.

– Muy poco. Ah, y a la señorita Nanjo vas a tener tiempo de verla después, si de verdad quieres cenar con todos.

– Claro que quiero cenar con todos; tengo muchas ganas de verlos –subrayó.

– Según me ha contado el pequeño cotilla de tu hermano las chicas se están poniendo muy guapas. Antes de saber que estabas despierto al parecer querían celebrar el que estabas vivo.

– Pues vaya –bufó, y hundió la cabeza en el agua, todavía cálida. Su respiración hizo burbujas.

– Espero que ni Palmgren ni Yúlia se pongan a comentar cosas humillantes sobre mi. A ambos les hacen mucha gracia mis desventuras.

– Tranquilo. Palmgren está con Maxwell y Yúlia con tu hermana e Ina.

– ¿Yúlia con mi hermana e Ina? Sí, seguro que me están poniendo verde.

– No tienes nada que temer. Son unas chicas encantadoras.

– Cómo se nota que usted no tiene hijas ex-conde.

Dicho eso se estremeció de solo recordar que uno de los secuestradores había mencionado algo sobre un hijo muerto de Harpman.

– Bastian –sonrió el ex-conde–, tú tampoco tienes hijas.

– Tengo sobrinas, ex-conde, y antes de ingresar en la universidad vivían conmigo y mi ex-esposa. Eso es, prácticamente, tener hijas.

XXX

– ¿Ah, sí? Gracias Horatio. ¿A que no sabéis qué, chicas? –Yúlia cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación– Dante se ha despertado por fin.

– ¿En serio? –quiso asegurarse su hermana, y al ver que Yúlia asentía no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Ina también sonrió, como la que más. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a visitarlo a su habitación, de estar a solas con él, de charlar sobre cualquier cosa, de reír juntos, de interrumpirse mutuamente, de prepararle los bollitos blancos que a él tanto le gustaban, y de abrazarlo, por supuesto. De abrazarlo y no soltarlo.

– ¿Cuándo podemos ir a verlo? –quiso saber.

– Según me ha dicho Horatio ahora mismo se está dando un baño. Supongo que hoy cenará con todos en el comedor del primer piso.

– Es un alivio –murmuró Ina, con el moño totalmente hecho; parecía una princesa de cuento–, ya era hora de que abriera los ojos.

– Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy perezoso –bromeó Valentina.

XXX

Cornelia aquella tarde no pudo concentrarse en sus tareas. Tenía que redactar un informe sobre lo ocurrido en las torres y urdir una estrategia urgente para cuando le tocara declarar frente a los periodistas. A las ocho y media de la tarde, justo después de tomarse un baño, Nunnally la llamó. Todavía estaba vestida con una toalla y descalza cuando fue a atender el teléfono.

– ¿Cornelia? Soy Nana.

– Ah, Nana –se pasó una mano por la frente para apartarse los cabellos que le caían pesados y húmedos–, hola. Mañana es el gran día ¿no?

– No.

– ¿No?

– Gracias a Gino me he dado cuenta de que sería muy cruel para ti, para Dante y para los que os rodean que hiciésemos las declaraciones tan pronto. Tengo pensado comparecer ante los medios después de asegurarme de que Dante sabe lo que pasó allí, o lo que es lo mismo, después de ir a visitarlo. Tampoco sé si mantendré su identidad en secreto o la revelaré.

– Se llame Dante o se llame John el pueblo va a odiarlo a partir de entonces, y a mi también. Sólo hice lo que creí mejor. Sé que es poco profesional involucrar a la sangre en cuestiones como esa, pero... sigue siendo nuestro hermano ¿no? Sé que tenemos alrededor de veintisiete reconocidos, y sólo Dios sabe cuántos bastardos engendró Charles, pero... llevan la misma sangre que nosotras.

– Te comprendo perfectamente. Espero no haberte distraído de lo que estuvieras haciendo. Sólo quería decirte eso.

– Tranquila. Estaba viendo la tele, están echando Bones en televisión y es una de mis series favoritas...

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué canal? –preguntó sin ninguna segunda intención.

La castaña oyó a la pelimorada reír a través del auricular del teléfono.

– Es mentira. No estaba viendo Bones, simplemente estaba... intentando redactar el informe.

– No hace falta que lo redactes. Había muchas personas allí, no estabas tú sola. Según dice Gino, ese es el principio de guerra que ningún soldado debería olvidar, que uno no lucha solo contra el enemigo.

– Gino si no fuera tan alocado podría llegar perfectamente a ocupar mi cargo.

– El cargo de comandante de todos los ejércitos de la Orden en el continente te viene como anillo al dedo.

– Seguramente dimita después de declarar –suspiró.

– No pienses ahora en eso –recomendó.

– Una última cosa: ¿podría acompañarte a verlo? Quizá quisiera hablar conmigo.

– Por supuesto que sí –accedió.

Estuvieron charlando alrededor de diez minutos más, y luego cortaron a la misma vez. Guilford entró en el salón en el mismo instante en el que ella colgaba el auricular. Todavía no era muy hábil con el bastón, así que iba dando golpes a todo el mobiliario de la casa que se encontraba a su paso.

– ¿Sigues tan mal como antes? –quiso saber el eterno caballero.

La mujer se acercó hasta él poco a poco y le dio un beso cálido, un poco más tranquila. Una de las mejores facultades que tenía Guilford era que transmitía calma a quien estuviese cerca de él. Era un don que Cornelia había visto en muy poca gente, tan solo en dos personas más a lo largo de su vida: su hermana Euphemia y su hermana Nunnally.

– Desde que te oí entrar creo que estoy un poco mejor –le dijo, y se apretó contra su pecho.

Él la abrazó, y con la mano derecha empezó a acariciarle su larga y aún mojada cabellera.

– Convendría que te relajases un poco. Cena, y luego vayámonos a dormir. Estos días apenas has descansado.

– En este momento, contigo, no me apetece descansar –y retrocedió un par de pasos– ¿Sabes lo que me apetece hacer de verdad?

Se deshizo de la toalla y notó el aire gélido de la noche en su piel desnuda, se estremeció y se le puso la carne de gallina. Le tomó la mano y acarició los dedos, uno a uno. Deslizó la mano por su pierna con delicadeza. Le hizo acariciarle el cuello y las mejillas, la frente, y luego los labios.

Pareció que transcurría una eternidad antes de que las manos del hombre llegaran por fin a sus pechos. Acarició la piel delicada hasta que la sintió erizarse. Hizo girar los pezones rosados con los pulgares, los pellizcó suavemente y empezó a tirárselos, muy ligeramente al principio, luego de manera más intensa, pero nunca brusca, hasta que estuvieron tan erectos que empezaron a dolerle.

Sólo entonces lo hizo detenerse. Estaba ruborizada y sin aliento, sentía el corazón apunto de salirsele de la caja torácica. Entonces Gilbert le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos.

Por un momento ella creyó que iba a decirle algo, pero nada; se quedo callado, mirándola sin poder ver.

Cornelia le tomó la mano de nuevo y la llevó hacia abajo, hacia la humedad.

XXX

– No me gusta este traje –dijo el castaño, mirándose y remirándose en el espejo–. Es demasiado...

– ¿Formal, señor?

– Eso mismo –coincidió con el mayordomo–. Es demasiado formal para mi. ¿Camisa blanca? ¿Corbata celeste? ¿Zapatos italianos? ¿Traje gris a rayas? No es mi estilo.

– Las camisetas están bien para llevarlas de manera informal, pero este acontecimiento...

– Desde que dijo Harpman que las chicas habían preparado para hoy una especie de fiesta para celebrar que estoy vivo me siento la persona más inútil del planeta.

Sebastian se acercó a él, y lo miró con severidad.

– No diga eso. Usted es muy valiente. Salvó a una mujer, y a sus hermanos... dos veces.

– ¡Ah! ¡Esa mujer! ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

– Tenga por seguro que no mucho mejor que usted –contestó.

– ¿Crees que podría ir a visitarla al hospital? De no ser por ella mis hermanos...

– Claro que sí, joven Alteza. Pero ahora acabe de vestirse, que la cena va a comenzar en breve.

XXX

Poco a poco todos los habitantes del castillo en aquellos momentos fueron llegando al comedor con las mismas ganas de comer que de ver al príncipe herido. Desde la cocina llegaba un aroma que prometía que la comida iba a ser exquisita y nadie quería llegar tarde a una cita con los manjares preparados por los expertos cocineros del ex-conde.

Las chicas fueron de las últimas en aparecer por el comedor. Nada más llegar, Valentina desapareció entre la gente para buscar a su hermano, que estaba al lado del chico que no conocían, el amigo de Dante. Ina creía que la pequeña iba a decirle a su hermano que Dante estaba bien, o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo desde su posición oyó como se presentaba ante Ronald Oroval.

– Soy Valentina, la hermana de Dante, encantada –dijo con un leve sonrojo. Al lado de la rubia Yúlia asentía orgullosa.

– Yo me llamo Ronald, y soy un amigo de tu hermano; encantado de conocerte –respondió, y le revolvió levemente el pelo.

– Venga, ahora te toca a ti –anunció Yúlia, y la tomó de la mano.

Prácticamente a rastras la llevó ante él.

– Mark, ¿no nos presentas a tu amigo? –preguntó la chica, y le guiñó un ojo al niño. Él puso morros y a regañadientes obedeció.

– Estas son Ina y Yúlia; son amigas de mi hermano.

Se saludaron con un par de besos.

De todo el castillo Ronald era el único que no iba vestido de etiqueta. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que mientras las chicas iban con bonitos vestidos, los hombres vestían trajes elegantes. Él tan sólo llevaba unas deportivas, unos vaqueros y una camisa de manga corta. Pero cuando vio a Ina esas ideas volaron de su mente, y únicamente pensó en lo preciosa que iba ella. Así que se lo dijo con total naturalidad.

– Realmente tenías razón, Mark. Ina es una chica muy guapa –halagó.

El niño se encogió de hombros, y ella soltó una risita y se sonrojó. Él también al cabo de unos instantes.

– ¿Te gustaría probar el vino del ex-conde, Mark? Es muy dulce.

– El ex-duque y el ex-conde dicen que el vino no es para los niños. Tu papá me dijo ayer que si bebo alcohol me quedaré enano por siempre.

– Mi amiga no es muy discreta –disculpó Valentina.

XXX

«Click.» Maxwell sólo necesitó ver durante una milésima de segundo el salón para saber exactamente cuánta gente había, qué llevaban puesto y qué tal estaban de ánimo. Era la parte buena de poseer memoria fotográfica: poder almacenar recuerdos en tu mente como si fuesen fotos en un álbum. Esa habilidad extraña le permitía «volver» al pasado cuando quisiese.

– ¿Has visto a la castaña? Menudas tetas tiene –sopló el gigante rubio.

– Parece una chica muy maja –dio un par de pasos y se sentó en una silla. Palmgren hizo lo propio.

– ¿Maja? –pareció escandalizarse– Está como un jodido tren. Además, tiene cara de viciosilla.

Oliver hincó los codos en la mesa y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos.

– No tiene cara de otra cosa que de caucásica. Y sus ojos son bonitos.

«Click», y recordó la primera imagen que tenía de ella. Jonas sonrió.

– Cierto.

Esa era su cruz: poseía una variante del síndrome de Asperger. Vivía en un mundo aparte. «Te molesta todo –se cachondeó la Señora Negra en una reunión que tuvieron con el Señor Marrón un par de años atrás–. Siempre te estás quejando de que hablamos demasiado rápido, o demasiado alto. No entiendes las bromas, no captas los chistes. No me extraña que no tengas ni un amigo. Y luego tu apodo es Señor Rosa.» Esas frases, lapidarias, a cualquiera lo hubieran dejado hecho polvo, sin embargo, a él no. No le importaba lo más mínimo lo que pudiesen pensar de él. Sólo le importaba hacer bien su trabajo en la División.

Palmgren, en cambio, siempre había sido amable con él. Podría hasta pensar que la Señora Negra se equivocaba en una de sus afirmaciones, ya que muchas veces el gigante sueco se había comportado con él como un amigo de verdad.

El día en el que le presentaron ante los demás miembros de la División, se le ocurrió preguntar por qué le había tocado ser el Señor Rosa. No se quejaba de su apodo sino que tan solo tenía interés, ya que quería saber cómo iba el sistema de nombres. «Está claro ¿no? –respondió otra vez la Señora Negra– porque eres maricón.»

Dante, o mejor dicho, el Señor Rojo, nunca había hablado a solas con él ni una vez. Peor aún: siempre que la Señora Negra le gastaba alguna broma de mal gusto en las reuniones él era el que comenzaba con las risas. No sabía ni por qué se había molestado en ir allí. Bueno... sí que lo sabía, para ver al Señor Morado y al Señor Gris.

Mientras él meditaba en silencio, Jonas le hablaba. No le estaba prestando la más mínima atención, pero valoraba mucho que se dignase a dirigirle la palabra. Antes de conocerlo nunca se hubiese imaginado que una persona tan diferente a él llegase a caerle «bien».

XXX

– Los dos tortolitos siguen riendo –observó la castaña.

– Sí –suspiró Valentina–, parece que se llevan muy bien.

– Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando.

_Yo también_, pensó la niña. Los dos reían y se gastaban bromas. En muy poco tiempo habían congeniado. Ronald era un chico mucho más atractivo que Dante, y por lo que Haibara estaba observando, también mas inteligente y simpático. No le costaría nada acostumbrarse a verlo todos los días por el castillo. Con él y con Dante junto a ella esos seis meses que le quedaban en Forket no podría pasarlos mejor. ¿O se estaba haciendo ilusiones? Bastian siempre decía: «Lo malo de la primera impresión es que sólo puedes tener una». Eso ya le pasó con el príncipe, que cuando lo conoció, delante de Harpman, le pareció un chico normal y corriente, de aspecto casi amigable. Pero claro, luego descubrió que era huraño y arisco –al parecer sólo con ella y un grupo selecto de gente, como los que lo usaron de cebo para salvarse el pellejo. Esa era otra de las incógnitas sobre su persona que la traían sin cuidado: ¿por qué la trataba así, si no le había hecho nada? Mas aún: la había aceptado como amiga, e incluso como su guardia personal.

Cuando lo veía salir con sus amigos o en el instituto, siempre estaba riéndose. En cambio con ella no, a no ser de que le gastara una broma pesada o se estuviese mofando de sus creencias u opiniones.

– Esto no me hace gracia, debería haberse fijado más en mi –renegaba la princesa.

– Tú aún eres muy pequeña, Vale. Él es demasiado viejo para ti. Ademas, ¿tú no tenías un «amigo especial» en el palacio del ex-duque? Ese niño flacucho... ¿cómo se llama? ¿Don? ¿Donald?

– Daniel –atajó de mala gana.

– ¿Qué diría si te oyera?

– No creo que me oiga, estamos a seiscientos kilómetros de donde vive.

– En un hipotético caso.

– Pues... –meditó– esperaría que dijese algo así como «¡Ánimo Valentina!» o «Eres la princesa más guapa de todas cuantas han habido».

Yúlia sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en la cabeza.

– Tienes el ego muy subido ¿no?

– Me pregunto a quién me pareceré –la miró con ojos divertidos.

– ¡Oye Mark! –exclamó Valentina, y como si fuera un perro lo llamó con un siseo.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora?

– ¿Te importaría acercarte a la parejita y contarnos después de qué se ríen tanto?

– No –negó, y sonrió.

Su hermana puso carita de niña buena, y siguió insistiendo.

– Vengaaaaa... somos hermanos... –rogó.

El niño se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

– No. No soy un correveidile. Si quieres enterarte de qué están hablando, espíalos tú.

– ¿«Correveidile»? ¿De quién has aprendido esa palabra tan rebuscada? Seguro que la has oído de algún tonto de la tele... –gruñó.

– Ah, ¿sí? Que sepas que me la ha enseñado _mi amigo _Ronald –y lució otra sonrisa.

Valentina dio un paso al frente, ya al límite del enfado, y hubiese dado otro si una mano suave y enjoyada, con las uñas pintadas de color rojo, no la tuviera cogida del hombro.

– Atenta a esta lección, amiguita –le dijo, la echó para atrás y avanzó un poco. Luego se agachó a la altura del niño y le cogió la mano.

– Mark ¿podrías hacerme un favor? –preguntó con dulzura– ¿Podrías decirme de qué están hablando Ina y el amigo de tu hermano?

– Eh... Yo... Ro... Ron es mi amigo –tartamudeó, indeciso.

– Yo también soy tu amiga... ¿no? –le guiño un ojo. Aquello ya era lo que faltaba.

– Eh... sí. Claro.

– Entonces... ¿de verdad te importa tanto hacerme este favor tan pequeñito?

– Bueno... yo... no –se rindió–, supongo que no me importa tanto.

– Gracias –sonrió, y se puso de pie–. Eres un auténtico amigo.

Y para finalizar, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. El niño echó a correr al instante.

– Los hombres, tengan cinco, quince o cincuenta años son fáciles de tratar.

– A lo mejor va a ser verdad eso que dice Ina, que me influyes mal –comentó–. Me pregunto con quién se quedaría de vosotras dos, si le dieran a escoger. Algún día le plantearé la cuestión.

– Ina y yo somos totalmente opuestas. A todas luces se quedaría conmigo. A Dante no le gustan las chicas como ella, las prefiere como yo.

– ¿De verdad sabes cómo las prefiero? –preguntó divertida una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Se giró más rápida que una flecha y se topó de frente con el príncipe, el príncipe despierto. Soltó un gritito y corrió a abrazarlo llena de alegría.

XXX

Aunque siempre era un placer tener cerca a una chica tan bella –y voluptuosa– como Yúlia, Dante no estaba disfrutando precisamente aquél abrazo. Aunque sabía que no lo estaba haciendo con mala idea, le tuvo que pedir por favor, que no volviese a hacer eso hasta que estuviese curado. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan fuerte, tan horrible. Era como si un gigante le hubiese golpeado con una maza de titanio en el pecho y le hubiese roto todos y cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo. Al principio la chica pareció deprimirse, pero cuando con más cuidado fue él quien la rodeó con sus brazos se sintió como en el Cielo.

Velozmente todos los que estaban cerca se aproximaron a él para atosigarlo a preguntas, golpearle los hombros adoloridos de manera amistosa, abrazarlo –bastantes más veces de las que él hubiera deseado– y darle la mano –su tío Aarón había sido el único y por eso se lo agradecería toda la vida.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien... adolorido, pero vivo –y miró a Yúlia, que sonrió tímidamente.

– Gracias a mi, el mejor doctor del país y de parte del extranjero –añadió feliz el doctor.

Estuvieron agobiándolo durante diez minutos, el tiempo aproximado que tardaron los mayordomos en servir la cena. Dante fue el último en sentarse, y lo hizo en la única silla que quedaba libre, el asiento presidencial. La charla seguía cuando nada más tomar asiento se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba de sus hermanos en todos los sentidos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan solo. Valentina se había sentado al lado de Yúlia, y Mark al lado de Ron. Y no era sólo eso: en esos momentos de amargura se dio cuenta de que apenas los conocía a ellos, y ellos a él. Vivían en la misma ciudad, sin embargo, en los últimos cuatro años sólo se habían visto una vez sin contar la causalidad de las torres.

Hasta que Mark le dijo que a Valentina le gustaba un niño plebeyo no se topó con la realidad de que habían crecido. Hasta ese momento todavía la veía como una niña pequeña de siete años, la misma edad que tenía cuando se separaron. Y ahí estaba ahora, al lado de Yúlia aprendiendo a ser como ella. Y con Mark pasaba lo mismo, sólo había que verlo en esos momentos. Había preferido sentarse al lado de un chico que había acabado de conocer que con él.

De un momento al otro perdió el apetito, y deseó que todo aquello acabara pronto para poder encerrarse en su habitación a dormir, a poder ser otros ocho días sin interrupción.

Sus tíos tampoco se habían mostrado muy afectuosos con él. Cuando los vio en Eneida hacía ya ocho años desde la última vez que tuvo noticias de ellos. Ya no se acordaba ni de su aspecto, ni de si eran agradables o como su abuelo. Nada.

Él los quería a todos, y esperaba que ellos a él también, pero sabía que aquello no era una familia. Como mucho eran una pantomima.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, chico? –quiso saber el ex-conde, que estaba a su lado.

Se giró a la derecha y lo vio. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no tenía ni idea de al lado de quién se había sentado.

– He perdido el apetito –confesó, y dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato. La carne todavía estaba humeante, y el aroma lo invadía todo–. A poder ser, me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación. No me encuentro muy bien.

– Intenta hacer un esfuerzo –recomendó Haibara, sentada a su izquierda–. He rechazado la proposición de tu amigo Ronald de sentarme a su lado tan solo par estar cerca de ti y preguntarte qué pasó en esas torres.

– No quiero hablar de ello.

– De acuerdo, no lo hagas –aceptó la rubia–. Pero tampoco te vayas. Toda esta gente ha venido para verte. Aguanta hasta el final del postre aunque sea. Y come algo, estás pálido.

– No tengo nada de hambre.

– Como no cojas el tenedor ya, lo cogeré yo y te haré comer como los niños pequeños; babero incluido –amenazó el ex-conde.

Ina soltó una risotada.

– Será mejor que no lo hagas enfadar –previno.

–Está bien –suspiró, y volvió a coger los cubiertos.

Hincó el tenedor en un trozo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca sin respirar, como un niño al que no le gusta lo que tiene en el plato. La receta era exquisito, pero a él le supo a ceniza. Aquella iba a ser una cena muy larga.

XXX

La desmantelación de la Real Orden de Caballería la había dejado destrozada. Había tenido la desgracia de ver como sus sueños de venganza y satisfacción personal se rompían por obra del hermano del Tirano: Schneizel.

¿Así respondía él a su invitación de crear un mundo mejor? ¿Así se ganaba el favor del pueblo, el muy imbécil?

– Madre mía...

Se había parado enfrente de un basto montón de ejemplares del _Britannian Wall _fechados en el diecinueve de junio. Un muchacho estaba sacando muchos más montones de su furgoneta, muy probablemente para distribuir entre los kioskos de la zona. Se fijó el titular. «La Real Orden de Caballería muerde el polvo.»

– Demonios... –ladró, y tomó uno aprovechándose de un pequeño despiste del chico.

Lo abrió por la página doce. A partir de ahí le dedicaban veinte páginas a la fugaz historia de su organización, la que una vez pudo cambiar el país. Los tachaban de asesinos, genocidas, ladrones, terroristas, secuestradores... ¡Pero no había ni un maldito renglón que dijera nada sobre sus posibles orígenes! ¿Por qué hablaban tanto de lo que habían hecho, y no le dedicaban ni una simple línea a comentar las causas? Sabía la respuesta. «_Porque no les conviene_.»

¡El terrorismo estaba bien si una minoría lo utilizaba, pero cuando en vez de japoneses eran nativos todo cambiaba!

No le dedicaban ni una línea a los miles de ataques que hubo contra hijos de militares durante la invasión de Japón. ¿Qué mal habían hecho ellos? Tampoco hablaban de los asaltos a embajadas, villas imperiales y sedes de organismos oficiales.

_Malditos medios de desinformación... _

Caminando sin rumbo había llegado al la conocida como «Calle Emperatriz Elizabeth», el lugar más pobre de todo Forket. Se sentó en un banco; ya no podía más. Sus piernas flaqueaban, los ojos se le cerraban y la memorias cada vez eran más borrosas. Su piel estaba helada por el frío de la noche, pero sus entrañas ardían con el fuego que refulgía en su corazón, en su mente y en su espíritu.

– ¿Vas a dormirte aquí, como una pordiosera? –interrogó Mao.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él estaba sentado a su lado, y ella estaba tapada con una chaqueta gris.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –masculló.

– He venido a protegerte. Tú eres la persona que ha de llevarme hasta mi venganza.

– ¿Todavía piensas que voy a serte útil? No valgo para nada –le giró la cara, para que no la viera derramar las lágrimas.

– Valgas o no valgas para algo, que estoy seguro de que sí, yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato. Tú, sea como sea, debes cumplir con la tuya. Debes _darme _a CC. Me pertenece.

– Yo no... mis hombres... Me han traicionado.

El chino alargó el brazo y la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola voltear la cabeza. En un susurro le preguntó:

– ¿Qué es lo que ves? Dímelo. Quiero saber qué ves ahora mismo.

Un hombre rebuscando en la basura. Un par de mendigos calentándose al lado de un bidón ardiendo. Una mujer contando las limosnas del día.

– Miseria.

No tenía otro nombre.

– Tú te creías que dominabas a Maldini, pero él te dominó a ti. Te hizo creer que todo el pueblo de Britannia estaba apoyándolo, te hizo creer que eran fieles y que nunca abandonarían sus ideas revolucionarias. Te creíste que rezaban por que todo volviese a ser como era antes. ¿Verdad que te hizo creer eso? –No le dejó tiempo para responder.– Mira a esa pobre gente, a esas almas miserables y desgraciadas. ¿Sabes para lo que reza una persona normal? No, no rezan por la venganza como tú; no todo el mundo es Edmundo Dantés. Los únicos que están completamente dispuestos a apoyar a la Real Orden de Caballería son los ex-nobles, la gente rica que antes era más rica, y la gente poderosa que antes era más poderosa. El pueblo llano, que es la inmensa mayoría de cualquier estado, cuando reza, pide amor, hijos sanos, dinero y que no acaben jamás las rachas buenas. A ellos no les importa que los grandes señores se diviertan jugando al Risk por un trono, mientras los dejen en paz. –Se frotó las manos para producir calor.– Pero nunca los dejan en paz. Te juro que hoy por hoy no sé por qué pasa esto, pero mírame, soy inmortal; tengo todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

El fuego de su corazón se amansó con aquél discurso que le parecía que su contratista había preparado con antelación. Estuvo en silencio mucho rato, analizando cada palabra como si aquél sermón contuviera la solución a todos sus problemas.

– No creo en Dios, pero si llega a demostrarse que existe o es muy cruel o es muy incompetente –aventuró el inmortal.

– No –sonrió la chica–. Dios, no juega a los bolos con nosotros.

XXX

Nada más acabó la cena se marchó a su cuarto a dormir, sin despedirse de nadie. La fiesta seguía, y todo el mundo parecía muy animado excepto Dante. Estaban apunto de servir el postre cuando él recorría los pasillos del piso superior, camino a su habitación, su santuario.

– ¿Dónde vas tan temprano? –inquirió Ina Haibara desde las escaleras, con el pequeño Mark cogido de la mano.

– Me voy a descansar. No aguanto ahí abajo ni un minuto más.

– Se supone que tienes que estar tú, es en tu honor. Además, después de estar ocho días en cama no me creo que quieras dormir más.

Se giró, y la miró con desdén. Era esa mirada que ella conocía tan bien, esa que transmitía respeto, decía «¿y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que yo haga?» y no admitía discusiones.

– Sólo para que te quedes diez minutos más ahí abajo soy capaz de darte mi helado –ofreció–. ¿Hay trato?

– No –cabeceó con voz seca–. No todo se arregla con una bola de vainilla.

– ¿Y con dos? –tanteó su hermano.

– No es una cuestión de postres, Mark –evidenció el castaño–. Es, simplemente, que no me gusta estar rodeado de gente.

– ¿Y si sólo estamos los tres? –Mark miró a la chica, para ver si estaba conforme; ella sonrió y asintió– No te molestaremos, y si quieres, yo mismo te subiré los tres helados a la habitación –garantizó.

– Mh... seguramente Ina quiera volver al fiesta. Ronald debe estar por ahí –intentó desvincularse, pero no pudo.

– Ronald está muy interesado en las fotos que le está enseñando tu tía de cuando eras pequeño. Por otra parte, yo iré donde vaya Mark –se reafirmó en su postura.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y les dio la espalda.

– Está bien –permitió, después comenzó a andar.

XXX

– ¿Por qué estabas tan triste esta noche? –le espetó Mark.

Estaba sentado junto a Ina en la cama. Dante estaba echado cara a ellos, en su silla del escritorio.

– Pff... Por muchas cosas.

– Dime una –insistió.

– Puede que porque tú y Valentina estáis creciendo muy rápido –barajó. Se fijó en los ojos de su hermano, castaños y tristes como los suyos. Ahora miró a Ina, y lanzó una mirada descarada al escote del vestido–. Y al parecer Ina también ha crecido mucho estos días. ¿No es así?

Indignada, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Sabía desde un primer momento que ponerse el sujetador con relleno de Yúlia no era una idea acertada, pero aún así lo hizo.

– ¿Qué? –sonrió burlón– ¿Me vas a decir que esperabas que no lo notase? Si no, dime para qué te lo has puesto.

– ¿Notar el que? –el niño también quería saber de qué estaban hablando.

– Notar nada –cortó Ina.

– Notar... ya lo notarás cuando seas mayor –señaló su hermano.

Ina puso cara de enfado, pero le había gustado que ya volviera a bromear. Lo malo era que, como siempre, era a su costa.

– ¿Por qué siempre soy el blanco de todas tus bromas? A veces pienso que sólo me pediste que me quedara para molestarme.

– ¿De verdad crees eso? –su sonrisa aumentó considerablemente, todo aquello lo divertía mucho.

– Ajá, eso creo. Y tampoco creo que me consideres tu amiga. Siempre eres terco conmigo, y nunca me hablas con amabilidad. Quiero que me digas por qué.

– Porque me gusta mucho discutir contigo –soltó, y se quedó tan pancho.

Primero triste, y luego insegura, después avergonzada y feliz al final. Todos esos sentimientos afloraron en su corazón a la vez.

– ¿De verdad? –murmuró.

– _Natural. _Sí, me gusta discutir contigo. Me encanta discutir contigo.

– ¿Sabes? –se sentía emocionada, tanto que no notó que dos grandes lagrimones estaban resbalando por sus mejillas rosadas– A mi también.

_¿Qué significa esto? _Se preguntó Mark, completamente fuera de juego.

– ¿Por qué no bajas a comerte el helado, Mark? Bastian debe haberlo servido ya –intentó despacharlo de una manera sutil.

El niño sonrió.

– ¿Bajaréis vosotros también?

– En un momento –aseguró.

– Bien –dijo satisfecho y se marchó.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Dante caminó hasta la cama y tomó en ella el sitio de su hermano.

– ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba él. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma que él nunca había visto antes.

– No te interesaría, además, no es nada importante –musitó ella.

Las palabras de Maria resonaron en su cabeza: «_Cuando una chica está triste y te dice que no quiere contarte algo es que precisamente quiere contártelo, pero que no se atreve._» ¿Sería aquél el momento indicado para seguir los consejos de Hess? Bufó.

– Venga, dímelo.

– No... estoy segura de que no te interesa –se enjugó las lágrimas con el reverso de la mano e intentó recuperar la serenidad.

– Insisto –pidió una vez más, con voz firme.

– ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? –parecía algo más animada.

Asintió con convicción.

– Está bien, te lo contaré –al pronunciar esas palabras parecía haberse calmado un poco–. Estaba pensando que si yo hubiese hecho bien mi trabajo, tú no estarías ahora mismo así de triste. Soy tu guardaespaldas, te fallé.

– ¡Pamplinas! –bramó– Míralo así: si yo no hubiese estado en las torres mis hermanos no hubiesen sido rescatados por nadie, y seguramente ahora estuvieran en poder de la Real Orden de Caballería; y por consecuente yo estaría mucho más triste. Además, yo soy el primero que te reclama independencia, aunque quizá de ahora en adelante necesite que me tengas más vigilado –bromeó, aunque la cosa no era precisamente para hacer chistes.

Por supuesto él no tenía ni idea de que por haberse quedado un minuto para socorrer a Belinda cientos de personas habían muerto en la Torre Cuatro.

– Seguro que Haprman me está buscando ya un sustituto. Soy una incompetente... ¡Se supone que debo protegerte...!

– Y lo haces. Si les hubiese pasado algo a Vale o a Mark hubiese sentido un dolor mayor que el de cualquier herida. Incluso mayor que el dolor que siento ahora mismo por haberme roto cuatro costillas. Así que te doy gracias; y te aseguro que Harpman no planea sutituir a nadie y que en caso de que quisiera yo me negaría de manera rotunda.

– ¿De verdad?

– Natural.

Las lágrimas volvieron a tomar fuerza, pero por suerte estas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría. Dante se dio cuenta enseguida, no pudo contener una caricia en el rostro de ella.

– Eres la mejor guardaespaldas que existe.

– ¿Perdón? –se extrañó por aquél comportamiento tan dulce, tan... tan impropio de él (con ella).

– Por experiencia, sé mejor que nadie cuándo una persona necesita que le aparten las lágrimas de los ojos y la animen, que le den un par de palmadas en la espalda y le digan «bien hecho». Creo que tú lo necesitas ahora mismo desesperadamente.

– Yo creo que también –coincidió asombrada.

– ¿Bajamos y nos tomamos los helados?

– ¿Ya te ha pasado todo?

– En absoluto –repuso–, pero yo nunca miento a mi hermano (al menos con mala intención) y le he dicho que bajaríamos los dos.

– ¿Luego seguiremos hablando?

– ¿Por qué no? Si tu quieres... por mí no hay ningún problema.

**

* * *

N.A. **Últimamente ando muy preocupado, ya que no sé si acabaré este fic algún día. Con cada libro que leo, película que veo, o historia que me cuentan se me ocurren más y más situaciones, y más y más situaciones hasta preguntarme si mi historia que originalmente estaba compuesta por sesenta capítulos llegará alguna vez al número cien.

El capítulo de hoy me ha parecido bastante interesante, ya que es el primero del, por llamarlo de alguna manera, fic de verdad. Casi toda la historia gira en torno a varias de las frases que se han dicho en este capítulo -como las de Mao a Nina, o las de Lelouch a Cornelia-, y por eso me parece esencial.

¡Ah! Hablando de personajes. He estado haciendo revisión mental de todos los OCs que tengo planeados incluir en la historia, y todos los que ya he incluido. He realizado un ranking sobre mis favoritos, situando en los dos primeros puestos a dos que todavía no han salido, a Dante en el tercero, a Ina en el cuarto y a otro que no ha salido en el quinto y a Andrew Nielsen en el sexto. El primero -que he ideado hoy mismo- ha desbancado al que hasta ahora era mi favorito, y que salía en el capítulo veinte. Éste no saldrá hasta mucho más tarde, y asumirá, un papel con bastante protagonismo, pero con poca repercusión en la historia. También me he dado cuenta de que Dante desde el inicio del fic hasta este capítulo ha madurado bastante, y que por supuesto va a madurar y cambiar más (bueno... a veces para bien y a veces para mal, como las personas, él tampoco sigue el camino recto, sino el circunstancial).

Éste capítulo lo han inspirado las decisiones, y cómo pueden influir en la historia por muy insignificantes que sean, ya que toda elección implica un rechazo. ¡Pfff...!

Bueno, me voy ya a dormir, que estoy muy cansado. Hoy ha habido fiesta en la playa -y un profesor me ha pillado con tres botellas de vodka en la mano =D ¡Viva mi suerte!-, y estoy baldado.

PD: Gracias a las mil veintitrés personas que habéis entrado en mis historias este mes ;) y gracias sobre todo a la gente de Méx, ya que hay cuatrocientos seguidores del fic en ese país, y casi la mitad en España.

Y ahora lo de siempre, si os gusta, review =) Chao.


	16. La caja de San Jorge

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Quince: La caja de San Jorge.**

– Hoy mismo he hablado con Virgil Harpman. Dante todavía no sabe nada –informó Nunnally.

– ¿Y a qué espera el ex-conde para contárselo? –preguntó Lelouch, impaciente.

– Ten en cuenta que no es algo fácil –terció Gino.

– No estoy hablando contigo, sino con _mi _hermana. Limitate a estarte callado. –Gino bajó la vista al suelo.– Bien. ¿Cuándo vas a ir a visitarlo?

– Pasado mañana.

– ¿Ya lo sabe?

– Sí –afirmó–. El ex-conde me ha dicho que se lo va a contar en breve, tan solo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo. Comprende que fue anteayer cuando despertó, y todavía se siente muy cansado. Debemos darle tiempo a respirar.

– Se supone que quieres contarlo, pero das tiempo a tantas cosas que se acabará sabiendo el año que viene mínimo.

– Lo estoy haciendo con buenas intenciones, por el bien de todos.

Otra vez aquella expresión, esta vez en boca de su hermana, «por el bien de todos». Eso no era «por el bien de todos». Por «el bien de todos» hubiese sido que Dante ij. Britannia, su medio hermano, hubiese muerto en la Torre Uno.

– Me parece que ya hemos hablado demasiado sobre _el Príncipe de la Niebla. _Cambiemos de tema, ¿qué te parece si hablamos sobre el segundo Schneizel?

– ¿No hablamos de eso ayer, anteayer y el otro?

– Hay novedades en el tema. El ex-duque de Jameson también estaba allí. Hoy mismo Nagisa se ha presentado en los estudios con dos miembros de su unidad y ha interrogado a todos los que participaron en el comunicado, desde los maquilladores hasta los camarógrafos. Harpman y Jameson me dan mala espina. Creo que tenían algún chanchullo raro con Koplowitz.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?.

– ¿No es evidente? Desde siempre en Britannia han habido cinco grandes casas de nobles: la Casa Jameson, con la flor de lys como emblema; la Casa Tiersen, con el lobo negro; la Casa Harpman con el castillo de Alighieri; la Casa Ronsenkreuz, con la rosa y la cruz; y la Casa Koplowitz, con el lobo blanco. Gracias al apoyo que le brindaron estas, Charles accedió al trono acompañado de VV, ya que él solo no hubiese podido por ser el tercer sucesor. Si te fijas, estos apellidos se están repitiendo constantemente en los últimos informes sobre terrorismo. Y me apuesto lo que tú quieras a que a partir de ahora van a sucederse muchas más conexiones.

Nunnally debía reconocer que su hermano llevaba razón. No era ningún secreto por las oficinas de los knights que se sospechaba que Helmo Alphonse Koplowitz y Christian Rosenkreuz estaban siendo investigados por financiar en secreto grupos terroristas racistas, y que uno de ellos era la Real Orden de Caballería. Curiosamente los tres nietos de Koplowitz y de la última Tiersen –dos de ellos a cargo del del matrimonio Jameson y el otro al de Harpman– habían estado allí. Y al final, Virgil Harpman y el ex-duque Jameson se habían sacado de la manga un Schneizel falso, que había ordenado a través de su canal de televisión que liberasen a los rehenes.

– Es como si esas casas lo estuviesen controlando todo –habló Nuna.

– Ni yo mismo podría haberlo dicho mejor –felicitó su hermano–. El apoyo que recibió «papá» fue sobre todo de los Tiersen y los Koplowitz. Éstas dos casas ya se han extinguido, ya que no tienen ningún sucesor varón que pueda continuar con el apellido. Pero sus descendientes, príncipes además, sí. Representan mejor que nadie el espíritu charlista. Según me comentó ayer Anya por el Wasp Messenger, Koplowitz tiene una nieta de la misma edad que Durante. Me juego lo que tú quieras a que van a mover ficha. Lo más probable es que Harpman, que en ningún momento ha defendido pero tampoco ha condenado públicamente el régimen charlista, mueva hilos y se concierte un matrimonio.

– Jameson y Harpman son buenos amigos. ¿Aún después de haber muerto la esposa de éste último y haber estado los chavales secuestrados crees que van a aliarse con lo poco que queda de la R.O.C.?

– ¿Olvidas lo que nos dijo Maldini cuando lo capturamos el otro día? «Un hombre comprometido de verdad con la causa de la Real Orden de Caballería no dudaría ni un instante en sacrificar a todos sus hijos y a toda su familia si fuera necesario por la Nación.» Ese es su lema. ¿Quién te dice a ti que Dante no piensa como él, que no comulga con sus ideas y que no piensa que lo hizo la R.O.C., aún estando peligrando su vida y la de sus hermanos, está bien?

– Conozco a Dante, y es un buen chico –aseguró la castaña.

– Dante tiene tan solo dos años menos que tú; teniendo en cuenta la proximidad de edades y que cualquiera puede caer bien a cualquiera con cuatro sonrisas y algunas bromas... podría haberse estado riendo de ti en tu cara. Sólo espero que no le hayas contado nada importante.

Tragó saliva. «Nada importante.» ¡Demonios, se lo había contado todo! Le había contado que él estaba vivo, que Anya, Jeremiah, Sayoko y CC estaban con él. Le había hablado de la seguridad y la gente importante que iba a asistir a la firma de la Carta Sigma. Incluso había presenciado y aportado ideas a la estrategia que debían tomar en caso de que estallase una guerra entre las dos Coreas. «Nada importante.» Las cosas de las que habían estado hablando, no eran, precisamente, «nada importante»; sino todo lo contrario.

– Porque no le has contado nada importante... ¿verdad?

Bajó la vista, y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente, adquiriendo un gesto pensante.

– Por favor... no me digas que le has contado algo importante –suplicó.

Gino puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Ella lo miró, y después miró al pelinegro.

– Me temo que sí, que le he contado muchas cosas importantes

– ¿Cuáles? –inquirió con voz trémula, muerto de miedo.

XXX

– A ver, creo que nos hemos equivocado en algo –murmuró Mark y observó la maqueta que había acabado de montar sobre la mesita del salón. Era una excelente reproducción en miniatura de la Torre Eiffel. Luego miró la caja de donde había sacado las piezas y el manual de instrucciones de cómo montarla.

– Sí, yo también veo algo raro –asintió Ronald.

«Maqueta a escala de la Torre inclinada de Pisa. Para niños de ocho a ochenta años.»

– Creo que en el futuro ninguno de lo dos seréis arquitectos –rió Ina desde el sofá.

– Pues a mi siempre me ha gustado más la Torre de Pisa que la Eiffel. A decir verdad siempre me ha gustado más Italia que Francia –dijo Horatio.

– Es basto conocido que Francia supera, y por mucho, a Italia en lo que a arte se refiere. La Torre Eiffel le da mil vueltas a esa mal construida –se sumó Bastian.

– Si hombre... no me hagas reír, Bastian. Todo el mundo sabe que ni Italia ni Francia: Britannia. La calidad del arte britannian supera con creces a la de cualquier otro país. Y si no, preguntadle a Ina, que estuvo hace poco en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. ¿Verdad que te gustó? –preguntó Harpman.

– Eh... yo...

– Como pensaba. Nunca antes había visto nada tan bello –interrumpió Virgil.

– ¡¿Cómo dices? –exclamó Yúlia, entrando en el salón acompañada del príncipe– ¿Que hizo qué?

– Venga, no me hagas decirlo delante de todos –regañó sonriente.

– ¡Madre mía! ¿Y tú que hiciste después?

Dante se echó en el sofá, al otro extremo de donde estaba la rubia. Yúlia se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Que qué hice? ¡Pff...! Quedarme con cara de tonto, eso es lo que hice.

– ¿De qué habláis? –se interesó Haibara.

– ¡De …! –intentó contestar la castaña, antes de que su amigo le tapase la boca.

– De nada –replicó él–. Ya sabes como es Yúlia, muy escandalosa.

– ¡Eh! –protestó.

– Pero si es verdad...

– Mh... –murmuró la ojigrís y siguió con la lectura.

– ¿Qué estás leyendo? –preguntó el chico, y alargó la cabeza para ver el título– ¿_Luna Nueva_? ¡Vaya! El peor libro de la Historia. Deberían hacer hogueras públicas para quemar los libros de esa pésima autora.

Ni siquiera respondió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que el chico la tratara de aquella manera tan infantil.

– ¿A caso te lo has leído? –interrogó Ronald, mientras comparaba el dibujo de la Torre inclinada de Pisa con «su obra».

– Sí –afirmó un tanto avergonzado no por haberse leído el libro, sino por lo que iba a venir después–. Me lo dejó una amiga.

– ¿Mercy? –probó suerte la britanojaponesa.

– Eh... sí –balbuceó, y Yúlia abrió otra vez la boca para hablar; otra vez se la tapó.

– ¿Mercy? ¿Es simpática? –indagó Jonas desde la escalera, y su voz grave retumbó en las cuatro paredes de la sala– ¡Al diablo! Dime: ¿está buena?

Dante no contestó, pero la ojiverde sí.

– Quien calla, otorga –repitió el viejo lema, y se ganó una mirada asesina–. ¿Qué? Es una frase hecha.

– Me río yo de tus frases hechas –renegó.

– ¿Quieres que cuente lo que me has contado antes?

– Sé que no lo harás, y segundo: todavía recuerdo lo que odiabas que te hiciera cuando éramos niños –amenazó, aunque a Ina no le sonó a amenaza precisamente.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclamó.

– ¡Ahora verás! –Y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Estuvo cinco minutos sin interrupción haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Paró cuando la chica le dio un codazo accidental en pleno pecho. Momentos antes Harpman había subido a su despacho y Bastian a ocuparse de los quehaceres propios de la casa.

– ¡Glups! Duele...

– Lo siento... –se disculpó.

– Te lo tienes bien merecido –refunfuñó la rubia.

– ¿Qué? ¡Bah! –bufó– Me traen sin cuidado tus palabras.

– ¿Qué? –el chico ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

– Lo que he dicho.

No salió palabra de su boca, tan solo le lanzó el libro que estaba entre sus manos a la cabeza. Le impactó en plena frente.

– ¡Ay! –se lamentó– ¡Duele! Aunque bien mirado duele más leerlo...

– ¿Te ha hecho daño? –preguntó con voz dulce la castaña.

– Envidiosa –espetó.

La chica recogió el libro del suelo y se levantó con expresión seria del sofá para acercarse a Ronald y Mark.

– Mark, ¿por qué no nos cuentas aquella historia de cuando tu hermano se quedó atrapado en un ascensor cuando era pequeño? Así podremos hacernos una idea de lo valiente que fue su actuación en las torres –dijo muy sarcástica.

– Me temo que la historia que creo que va a contar Mark difiere enormemente de lo que pasó hace un par de semanas ¿verdad que sí, Dante? –repuso Yúlia.– Venga, cuéntales lo que pasó en la cabina.

– No...

– Venga... o se lo cuestas tú o lo hago yo.

– ¿Contarnos el qué? –se interesó Ronald.

– Algo que pasó con una amiga suya del St. Mary... muy guapa por cierto.

_¡Por favor, Universo, mátame!_

– Guapa... amiga tuya... del St. Mary... ¿Mercy? –probó Oroval.

– ¡Bingo! –reveló.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la frente de Haibara. Con ese nombre ya podía hacerse una idea más o menos de lo que había ocurrido ahí dentro.

– Lo besó.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo. Nunca antes había pasado tanta vergüenza como en ese momento. Hubiese deseado ser un topo para hacer un agujero en el suelo, esconderse, y no salir jamás.

– ¡Sí, qué pasa! –admitió, en un intento de normalizar la situación y quitarle peso.

– Pero... ¿no decías que no te atraía más allá del físico? –balbuceó Haibara.

– Oye, Mark. Vamos a tomarnos un helado –propuso Ronald; al ser hermano mayor sabía lo embarazoso que es que un hermano pequeño sepa esas cosas, porque sabía que en un futuro eran el arma arrojadiza perfecta. Así que se solidarizó con Dante.

– No quedan helados...

– Bueno –lo cogió de la mano y lo puso en pie–, pues habrán gominolas, o pirluteas, o polos, o... bueno, yo que sé. El ex-conde es millonario, algo debe haber por aquí. Venga, vamos a investigar un poco.

Al rato, se dignó a contestar. Lo hizo cuando su hermano ya no estaba en la sala. Sabía que si se enteraba de algo se lo contaría a Valentina, y esta como buena hermana pequeña le haría la vida imposible por el resto de sus días. Juró que le devolvería el favor a Ronald lo más pronto posible; no le gustaba deber nada a nadie.

– Bueno... a ver. Mercy es una chica simpática y agradable, y es guapa e inteligente.

– ¿La besaste? –avasalló Ina.

Cada pregunta era como un disparo directo al corazón del chico.

– En realidad, ella me besó a mi –aclaró.

– ¡Pff! No quiero ni imaginarme lo que estuvisteis haciendo en su casa mientras yo me mojaba a causa de la lluvia el día que fuimos al Museo.

– Mh... esto a mi ya no me gusta. Demasiadas chicas compitiendo por ti... bueno, quizá sea divertido. Mh... aunque Haibara juega con ventaja, está aquí todos los días –confesó Nanjo.

– ¿Ventaja? Yo no compito por él. En absoluto. Me niego. Me rehúso.

– Eso es lo que dices ahora... –sonrió con picardía.

– ¡Bah! –hizo acopio de todo su orgullo y se marchó de la sala, con la cabeza bien alta– ¡Ahí os quedáis los dos!

– Bueno, me temo que solo tú, Dante –corrigió el ex-conde al cruzarse con la chica–. Yúlia ¿podrías salir un momento del salón? Me gustaría hablar en privado con Dante.

– Claro que sí, Excelencia –aceptó, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su amigo–. Nos vemos después.

Harpman se sentó a su lado, y desde allí los dos oyeron cómo la puerta se cerraba al salir la hija del barón.

– Tu relación con el sexo opuesto es extraña, si me permites el comentario.

– Ya, bueno, es que... –tartamudeó.

– No tienes por qué poner excusas. Al fin y al cabo es normal. Cuando tenía tu edad la palabra que más oía de las chicas era «no», y el máximo contacto que llegué a tener con ellas fueron los bofetones que me pegaban. Jameson siempre me liaba para que fuera a espiar a las chicas a los vestuarios después de la clase de Educación Física, y luego, cuando lo pillaban los profesores, decía que yo le había obligado a hacerlo a base de amenazas. Y claro, como yo era el mayor la culpa caía toda sobre mis espaldas. Hasta que entramos en la Honorable Escuela de Oficiales, allí como sólo habían hombres...

– Creo que no le ha pedido a Yúlia que saliese para hablarme de sus tiempos mozos...

– Cierto –cabeceó–. Tan solo quería romper un poco el hielo, que nos riéramos un poco antes de contarte esto. Te aseguro que lo que te voy a comunicar no es para reírse.

– ¿Y de qué se trata? –inclino la cabeza hacia adelante, con expectación.

XXX

– No sé si será algún tipo de estratagema para motivarme o es que simplemente es un hijo de puta, pero odio a mi profesor de clases particulares –le contaba Henry a Ronald a través de la línea.

– No le eches tanta importancia...

– ¿Que no? Cómo se nota que tú no has tenido que hacer hoy mil y una progresiones aritméticas y luego las ecuaciones, el álgebra... ¡Me va a estallar la cabeza por culpa del tío ese! Ah, y Dante aún sigue desaparecido. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Lo llamamos por teléfono y no contesta, llamamos al timbre de su edificio y tampoco, y ninguno sabemos dónde puede estar. Queríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Mercy porque se va de la ciudad y si justamente no va él... bueno.

– Yo sé donde está Dante –desveló Ronald Oroval a su amigo.

– Ah, ¿sí? ¿Dónde?

– El día después de lo de las torres él y yo quedamos y me dijo que os dijera a todos que va a estar fuera unos meses, de viaje con su familia. Se me olvidó decíroslo, así que toda la culpa es mía –inventó.

– ¡A buenas horas nos lo dices! –exclamó– ¿Cuando tenías pensado contárnoslo?

Ronald se pasó casi diez minutos escuchando la retafila de exclamaciones de rubio con aspecto élfico. Aguantó la tempestad inamovible, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió revelar el secreto de la identidad del príncipe.

– Te tengo que dejar –despidió, cuando se cansó de escuchar frases de reproche sin sentido.

– ¿Una fiesta de despedida de Mercy? –preguntó Ina desde la puerta.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

– Poco –espetó–. Pero yo he preguntado antes. ¿Estabas hablando de una fiesta de despedida para Mercy?

– Sí –suspiró–, Mercy se va de la ciudad y no le hace precisamente ilusión, por lo que Maria, la gemela de Henry, ha querido prepararle una fiesta sorpresa en su casa. Henry se ha enfadado bastante conmigo, porque le he dicho que Dante se había ido de vacaciones y a mi se me había olvidado decírselo. Es una lástima que Dante no vaya a poder ir, y no solo por el miedo a que lo descubran, sino también por su estado. Necesita ayuda hasta para lavarse los dientes –estalló en una carcajada socarrona.

XXX

Jonas apenas cabía en el Rolls-Royce del ex-conde, por lo que el trayecto hacia los estudios de Hi-TV se le hizo interminable. Oliver, previsor como siempre, optó por sentarse al lado de Horatio y así evitar posibles accidentes, como morir aplastado.

– La reunión acabará pronto, así que podremos irnos temprano a casa. Dime: ¿hay alguna serie o programa que te guste y se ruede ahí? Quizá te dejen pasar y ver el rodaje de algún episodio.

– No.

Jonas apretó los labios. La respuesta era de esperar.

– Bueno... pues te quedas en la cafetería, tomándote un cortado. Hoy he de tratar asuntos importantes con los accionistas e intentar arreglar lo del Schneizel falso. Una fuente me ha dicho que varios trabajadores han sido ya interrogados y que hoy mismo, por la tarde, enviarán a una pareja de knights y a la propia Nagisa Chiba para hablar con los directivos, y si pueden, con el propio Harpman. He de evitarlo como sea. La organización pende de un hilo, hoy más que nunca.

– Eso no es cierto. Siempre dices lo mismo, que la organización pende de un hilo, pero ese hilo nunca se rompe.

– Por fortuna, pero no hemos de confiarnos. Ésta vez no es como las demás. Es la primera ocasión en toda la historia de la División que un usuario del geass se ha utilizado para una acción tan... tan... tan pública, creo que es la palabra.

XXX

Se levantó antes de que el hombre acabara de hablar, y caminó hasta la salida como un alma en pena. Abrió la puerta, y salió sin mirar tan siquiera a los que esperaban que acabaran la charla para entrar. Pierre, el cocinero, notó que estaba pálido como la cera y que caminaba más encorvado que de costumbre. No levantaba los pies al andar, sino que los arrastraba; y sus ojos marrones ahora eran pequeños, y de un deprimente negro apagado.

Mientras iba a su cuarto, el castaño notó como lo llamaban desde atrás. No era la voz del ex-conde, sino la de su amigo Ronald. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sólo llegó a entender que parecía contento.

Oyó cómo el chico repetía un par de veces su nombre, y cómo se acercó a él y le preguntó a menos de dos pasos qué le pasaba. No respondió. Entonces, él lo agarró del hombro, y le pasó una mano por detrás del cuello con intención amigable, como solía hacer.

Ronald se asustó enormemente al recordar que su amigo le había prohibido terminantemente que volviera a cogerlo de esa manera, ya que tenía los hombros adoloridos. Pudo observar que en lugar de gritar se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con tanta fiereza que hasta se había hecho sangre. Se asustó, y empezó a preocuparse. Le quitó el brazo de la espalda rápidamente, y a causa de que iba cabizbajo se agachó para verle mejor la cara.

– Estás blanco –murmuró, y se quedo plantado a su lado.

El príncipe pasó completamente de él, y emprendió de nuevo su marcha.

Ya en su habitación cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo. Fue hasta una estantería repleta de libros, películas y videojuegos y se arrodilló ante ella. Lo que buscaba estaba en el primer estante, oculto tras unos cuantos folios colmados de fórmulas químicas del curso pasado que Mercy y Xavier le habían dejado copiarse. De manera mecánica extrajo todos los papeles y los esparció por el suelo. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que había ido a buscar. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la acarició con las yemas de los dedos.

A pesar de que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, la caja de plata que tenía en las manos seguía brillando lo mismo que cuando la vio por primera vez en manos del ex-conde. Sólo la escena de la tapa en la que salía el San Jorge dando muerte a un dragón –cíclope, cuyo ojo era de un color verde esmeralda– tenía un poco de polvo.

Tras escrutarla, empezó a palparla con delicadeza, pasando varias veces sus dedos por el relieve del dibujo, porque ese era su tesoro. Ese era su legado. Ese era su presente y su futuro. Esa era su «caja de Pandora», aunque en realidad fuera la caja de San Jorge. Observó su interior, negro, vacío. Fue ahí donde guardó todas sus penas, sus temores y sus dudas, sus inquietudes, sus envidias, y en definitiva todos sus problemas.

Cuando la vio se sintió patético, porque él ya no era un niño de diez años.

– Cuando te sientas mal tan solo tienes que abrirla, y pensar en aquello que te angustia. Dice la leyenda que es así como San Jorge mató al dragón –le indicó el anciano cuando sólo se habían cumplido dos semanas de su llegada a Algihieri. El por aquel entonces conde le daba miedo y lo odiaba. Era un hombre frío, serio y cínico que parecía disfrutar gastándole bromas pesadas e hirientes. Siendo sólo un niño era el objetivo perfecto para todas sus palabras amargas. Luego comprendió que ni eran bromas, ni se estaba burlando de él: sino que le estaba diciendo toda la verdad, como aquella vez que le preguntó por qué estaba allí, a lo que él contestó sin despeinarse: «Porque no te quieren en tu casa.» Esa noche se durmió llorando.

– Es ridículo –murmuró–. ¿Cómo un caballero va a matar a un dragón con una caja?

– No lo mató con la caja, sino _gracias_ a la caja. Según la historia San Jorge cuando recién lo habían nombrado caballero llegó a un pueblo en el que cada dos meses era elegida una joven para ser comida por un terrible dragón que escupía fuego azul. A lomos de su corcel blanco, una tarde en la plaza presenció la selección de la doncella que iba a ser comida aquella vez. Al ver que iba a ser sacrificada la hija del posadero que tan bien lo había atendido en su estancia y al no tener dinero para pagarles decidió compensarles la hospitalidad matando al dragón, para que así ella no tuviera que morir. Después de escalar la empinada montaña en la que vivía el dragón, entró en su cueva, espada en mano, dispuesto a cazarlo; pero recibió una bocanada de fuego azul. Atemorizado volvió al pueblo, y todos se rieron de él por su falta de palabra y valentía. Tras mucho pensar la forma de acabar con el ser, creyó hallar la respuesta gracias a las palabras de un herrero que le advirtió sobre los riesgos de ir con excesivo peso a la batalla. En esas revelaciones encontró la iluminación, y ordenó al herrero que le fundiera la armadura, y que le construyese una caja, ésta caja de hecho –le dio un par de golpes a la tapa, y sonó llena–. Cuando la caja estuvo terminada la abrió, y durante dos días se dedicó a enumerar en voz alta todas aquellas cosas que le infundían temor. El día en el que la doncella iba a ser presentada a las puertas de la cueva él la acompañó, sin armadura, sólo con su espada. Y al no llevar nada encima que entorpeciera sus movimientos (ni siquiera el miedo) lo mató rápidamente. Esa caja ha pertenecido a la familia Harpman durante innumerables generaciones. El primer Harpman, Ambrosius Hapman, bastardo del Emperador de entonces, la tenía, y mi padre, el primer Virgil Harpman, también. Ahora vas a tenerla tú, así que extiende los brazos para tomarla –se la ofreció.

El chiquillo la cogió con sumo esfuerzo. Casi cayó al tenerla totalmente en sus brazos.

– Cuesta levantarla, ¿verdad? –rió– Ahí dentro están todas las cosas que han inquietado a mis antepasados durante más de siete siglos. Es normal que pese tanto ¿no crees? Es la posesión más preciada que hay en este castillo. Es la única cosa de la que nunca me desprendería, si no es para dársela a alguien que sé que va a utilizarla mejor que yo. Y creo que tú, precisamente, sí que vas a utilizarla mejor que yo.

El niño la dejó con esfuerzo sobre el suelo, y le dio la espalda. Sólo cuando su tutor lo dejó solo se dignó a abrirla. Esperaba que estuviese llena, ya fuera de oro o de piedras, pero llena tenía que estar. Cuando la abrió no había nada. Metió las manos en el interior, y no encontró nada; la puso del revés por si tenía un doble fondo, pero tampoco había nada. Al menos nada material.

Ahora, casi cinco años después, iba a contarle a la caja lo mismo que el ex-conde le había contado a él minutos antes. Sabía que la acción de «guardar» sus males en la caja era una metáfora, y que la satisfacción la sentía el usuario únicamente porque creía que a quien hablaba lo entendía. Aún así le pareció bueno, tanto tiempo después, volver a probarla. Estaba seguro de que desde su fabricación –a base de la armadura de San Jorge o no–, muy poca gente había vertido ahí cosas tan graves como las que se disponía a encerrar él.

XXX

– Señor Harpman, hay correo para usted... –avisó Bastian entrando en el salón.

Virgil lo miró de soslayo; en solo veinte minutos había envejecido como veinte años.

– Deja las cartas que vayan para mi ahí... las demás dáselas a quien le interese –dijo con voz marchita.

– Como ordene.

De once cartas que había, le dejó a él cinco. Todas eran por motivos de trabajo, excepto dos, que eran de su banco. Las miró con el mismo desinterés con el que había mirado al que las trajo, y decidió que no iba a leerlas, al menos ese día.

Tras darle una a Erik Magnusson, el cocinero, escrita por su hija, subió al segundo piso en busca de Rossana. Estaba despierta, y al parecer de buen humor, porque se oían sus risas desde la mitad de la escalera. Tocó a la puerta dos veces, y luego esperó.

– Adelante –permitió una voz interior.

Caminó con desenvoltura hasta la mujer, sonriendo a los que e encontraba a su paso: Aarón, Valentina y Pierre, el otro cocinero, que había subido para comentarle lo bien que se le daba cocinar para niños.

– Perdone, señora, pero han llegado estas cartas. Van dirigidas a sus sobrinos, y el ex-conde ha visto oportuno que se las entregue a usted, su tía –describió el mayordomo.

La embarazada alargó la mano y las tomó sin la ayuda que le ofrecía su marido. «Estoy embarazada, pero no invalida», le recriminó su mirada alegre.

La primera carta era de Angus Flux, y preguntaba cuánto tiempo faltaba para que volvieran a la villa imperial. Flux nunca había sido un amigo de las nuevas tecnologías y no acostumbraba a comunicarse por otros medios que no fueran el escrito. Desde la muerte de su padre y su hermana todavía lo veía arrimarse menos al teléfono. Y no sabía por qué.

La segunda era de una agencia de abogados con sede en Gibraltar y comunicaba, para su sorpresa, que todos los bienes de su padre habían recaído, en vez en ella, en su sobrino Dante y en su sobrino Mark. Nunca se hubiese imaginado al viejo lobo blanco cediendo toda su fortuna a sus nietos, a los que tanto odiaba. Aunque tras pensar un poco no era difícil de entender: Helmo siempre había creído en la superioridad masculina, por lo que era impensable que la herencia fuese a recaer en ella. Pensó que ese testamento debía ser viejo, de muy poco después de que ocurriese _Aquello._ Ahora Eneida, su fortuna, su pequeño ejército comandado por Andrew Nielsen y los derechos de sus libros racistas eran propiedad de Durante; y las otras residencias, los coches caros, una colección de armas viejas y su bastón una cabeza de lobo tallada en el pomo de marfil.

Arrugó la frente y se dispuso a leer la tercera carta. Estaba escrita con una ortografía pésima y el autor utilizaba palabras como «guay» o «infinitud»; parecía redactada por un niño pequeño... no, estaba escrita por un niño pequeño, por Dany, el amigo de Valentina.

– Creo que ésta es para ti –se la dio a su sobrina.

La cuarta no era para ni para ella ni para los pequeños, sino para su esposo. Eran unos balances de una gestión llevada a cabo un par de meses atrás cuando su banco invirtió en su cadena de hoteles: Hollyfield.

El último sobre estaba lacrado en cera roja, y presentaba un emblema que para ella era muy familiar: el de la Casa Rosenkreuz. Sacó la hoja de su resguardo y empezó a leer con hambrienta curiosidad cada línea escrita en color rojo sangre, muy parecido al tono con el que el doctor Nanjo solía escribir sus recetas. Iba tan solo por la mitad y creyó que se le paraba el corazón, pero decidió continuar hasta llegar al fin.

– ¿Estás bien, querida? –se asustó su esposo, al advertir su estado– ¿De qué trata esa carta? ¿De quién es?

– Es una petición de matrimonio de la Casa Rosenkreuz.

– ¿Una petición de matrimonio? –preguntó confundido– Pero si tú ya estás casada... ¡Conmigo!

– No es para mi... quiero decir...

Aarón le apretó la mano, estaba impaciente porque quería saber quién era el afortunado.

– ¿Entonces para quién es, tita? –indagó Vale, con su correspondencia en la mano derecha; todavía no había leído las líneas que le dedicaba Dany.

Antes de contarlo todo, leyó por enésima vez las últimas líneas. «Por todas esas razones la muy ilustre Casa Rosenkreuz presidida por S.E Christian […] Rosenkreuz manifestamos nuestro más profundo interés en que S.A. Imperial Durante ij. Britannia y la última descendiente de la Casa tomen el sacramento del matrimonio cuanto antes.» Y luego de anunciar que el jefe de protocolo de la casa se pondría en contacto con ellos vía telefónica añadía: «Por el bien de todos.» Además, adjuntaba una foto de la futura novia.

XXX

– Por favor, quisiera un café cortado con leche desnatada, con cuatro cucharadas de azúcar –pidió a la camarera.

– ¿Algo más?

– Sí, también una botella de agua de la marca Ramlösa, a diez grados centígrados si puede ser.

– Bueno... –se lo quedó mirando con extrañeza–, haremos lo que podamos.

– Por favor, diez grados exactamente. Recuérdelo.

A Oliver le horrorizaban los sitios públicos, tan llenos de bacterias, de suciedad... de personas. Sobre todo le horrorizaban los bares, y por supuesto su servicio si era incompetente. La chica que lo había atendido era, según su punto de vista, una incompetente, y si tuviera que clasificarla en una escala de incompetencia le asignaría el número cuatro sobre diez.

– Aquí tienes –dijo la mujer al instante, y le colocó sobre la mesa el pedido–. Son tres dólares.

– Tome cinco –y le pagó un billete totalmente liso, sacado de un plástico.

– Vaya, eres muy generoso –aplaudió.

«Generoso» no era, sino más bien «quisquilloso». Una de sus manías era redondear siempre, fuese posible o no.

Se terminó el café con cuatro sorbos, ni uno más, y se guardó la botella de Ramlösa en el bolsillo para una futura consumición. Luego salió a explorar. Le daba pánico estar allí, ya que se se sentía como «absorbido» por las mareas humanas que se trasladaban de un plató a otro. Justo así fue como encontró por accidente en un escenario al aire libre, en el que se estaba filmando un episodio de la serie Bones. La puerta de salida se cerró a su espalda, así que se vio atrapado.

Recordó que Jonas le había pedido que no armase ningún escándalo, así que se portó bien y se sentó en una silla del reparto. En su respaldo estaba escrito el nombre «David Boreanaz». Frente a él había un decorado que intentaba imitar lo que parecía un barrio pobre, lo dedujo por las casas medio derruidas y por cómo iban vestidos los extras que hacían de transeúntes.

– ¡Primera escena! –gritó el director a su lado con un megáfono– ¡Set, luces, cámara y acción!

– ¿Dónde te crees que ibas? –preguntó el actor que hacía de policía al que hacía de delincuente mientras lo esposaba– ¡Ah! ¿Y esto? –añadió al sacarle una pequeña bolsa blanca de un bolsillo del pantalón.

Dejó al detenido a los dos agentes vestidos de uniforme que lo acompañaban, y rasgó la bolsa con unas llaves. Luego introdujo el dedo índice en los polvos, se los llevó a la boca y escupió.

El cerebro de Oliver hizo «Click.»

– Es pura –dijo simplemente–, te va a caer una buena.

– ¡Buena! –gritó el director– Vamos con la toma dos. ¡Set, luces, cámara y acción!

El detenido, otra vez liberado, iba a volver a ser esposado. El actor repitió el diálogo y las acciones aparentemente igual como lo había hecho antes.

– ¡Toma mala! David, tienes que probarla con el dedo índice, no meñique. Repetimos la escena.

– Una escena se graba varias veces, y luego, en un estudio de realización, se superponen los videos. A eso se le llama montaje. Si hay una sola diferencia de como se hecho la vez anterior, se considera una toma mala –ilustró un cámara, ya que el chico miraba extrañado.

_¿Una «toma mala», eh? ¡Pff...! ¡Hay mil y un fallos!_

– Perdone, director –profirió–, pero el del dedo no es el único error que hay. Por ejemplo, un coche patrulla tenía las luces antes apagadas, y ahora encendidas.

– Cierto –concordó un técnico de sonido.

– Y ese hombre –lo señaló– sujetaba el perrito caliente con la mano izquierda, no con la derecha. Esa mujer tenía el mango del paraguas cogido así, y no así –mostró–. La chaqueta de ese niño estaba abrochada hasta arriba, y ahora estaba bajada. Y la gorra ese hombre no la llevaba antes así, sino del revés. Esa anciana tenía un pañuelo en las manos, y en la última grabación no. Y ese hombre llevaba la cadena del reloj por fuera, no por dentro. Ahí ha salido un hombre fumándose un cigarro, el caso es que antes estaba apagado. Y bueno... sé que esto no pueden corregirlo, pero en el momento de la grabación estaba pasando un avión.

– ¡Caramba, eres magnífico, chico! –alabó– ¿Te importaría supervisarlos, _Oliver_? –leyó su nombre de la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba de su cuello.

– Bueno, tan solo hasta que un amigo termine de hablar con los accionistas. ¡Ah! Y ese policía de ahí ha cogido la pistola de una manera diferente a como lo ha hecho antes.

XXX

– ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! –bramó Nash al enterarse gracias a Lorenz de la rendición de Maldini.

– Su fidelidad nunca estuvo con la Real Orden, sino con Schneizel. Era de esperar –dijo Darlton.

– ¿Era de esperar? ¿Pero cómo que era de esperar? Quiero decir... Lo sacamos de la cárcel cuando preso para que nos dirija y cree la R.O.C., y luego... ¿Nos abandona así sin más? ¡Traidor! Por su culpa la R.O.C. está acabada.

– No lo está –objetó Claudio sereno–. Y deja de dar vueltas en círculo, me pones nervioso. Mientras uno de nosotros esté vivo, nuestros ideales no morirán. Debemos seguir a Heinkel, él no nos decepcionará como Maldini. Él es un hombre de palabra.

– También creíamos que lo era Maldini. Así a uno se le quitan las ganas de luchar por la Revolución.

– ¿Y tú te consideras un buen soldado? –replicó en voz creciente, lleno de ira– ¡Un verdadero soldado no se rinde NUNCA! Nos han traicionado ¿y qué? ¿Sólo por eso vas a dejar de luchar por Britannia, porque Maldini te ha mentido? Me río yo de ti si esa es tu razón de abandono. ¡Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Lorenz se ponga de nuevo en contacto con nosotros y nos de órdenes! ¡Él nos volverá a unir como antes! ¡Él volverá a unir Britannia! ¡Él es el hombre que lo hará! Y nosotros, tú y yo, lo seguiremos allá donde vaya.

XXX

– He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste el otro día, y creo que ya sé lo que puedo hacer para volver a encauzar la situación. De los errores se aprende.

– Me alegra oírte decir eso, Nina. ¿Y qué es lo que tienes penado hacer?

– Ponerme en contacto con Heinkel Lorenz, el actual dirigente. Pero mi relación con él será totalmente diferente a la que tuve con Maldini.

– Explícate –pidió.

– Maldini se me escapó de las manos porque no lo tenía suficientemente controlado, y porque no confiábamos los suficiente el uno en el otro. Con Lorenz no voy a cometer el mismo error, y voy a conocerlo en persona. O mejor dicho, vas a conocerlo tú en persona.

– ¿Vas a involucrarme directamente en la R.O.C?

– Tú serás Míster X, el piloto del misterioso Akatsuki que los ayudó en febrero. Serás el encargado de que tengamos una comunicación más directa, y evitarás que me traicionen porque los tendrás controlados.

– No tenía pensado que participaría activamente... –murmuró.

– Bueno; quien algo quiere algo le cuesta. Tú me has exigido a mi compromiso, ahora yo te lo exijo a ti. ¿Qué contestas?

– Acepto –pronunció, tras dudar un instante.

Nina sonrió con malicia. _Entonces perfecto._

– Mao, recuerda esto: «Cada final es un comienzo.» Hoy mismo irás al almacén en el que se esconden y les contarás todo tipo de detalles sobre cómo contactábamos con Maldini y cómo le dábamos instrucciones desde un lugar seguro. Además, involucraremos a alguien más en nuestra empresa, alguien importante al que le podemos sacar mucho.

XXX

– ¿Qué andas escribiendo? –se interesó la peliverde al ver que Lelouch rayaba furiosamente un papel.

– Es una lista de toda la gente que veo oportuno matar para que no se vaya por el desagüe la Orden de los Caballeros Negros –confesó con total ligereza–. ¿Quieres leerla?

– A ver... –se la arrebató de las manos.

«1- CC.» _Cómo no_, pensó con una risa amarga esbozada en los labios.«2- Cornelia. 3- Dante. 4- Harpman. 5-Jameson. 6-Christian Rosenkreuz. 7- Maldini. 8- Schneizel.»

– ¿Por qué yo la primera? –fingió sentirse ofendida.

– Porque eres la más importante para mi.

XXX

Aprovechando que Rossana yacía dormida y que los niños estaban con ella el ex-conde reunió a todos los habitantes del castillo que se encontraban en él para contarles lo acontecido, y avisarles de la inminente visita de Cornelia y Nunnally.

Había dado órdenes explícitas de no mencionarle por nada del mundo lo que acontecía a Rossana, ya que en los últimos días había sufrido más sustos de los que una persona embarazada –o no embarazada, pero en su caso más– podría soportar. Los niños por supuesto tampoco debían enterarse.

Tras terminar de hablar y salir el ex-conde de la habitación, todo el mundo reverenció el silencio triste que se produjo excepto Yúlia.

– ¡Es horrible! –expresó con los ojos húmedos, y le aferró la mano a su padre con más fuerza que hacía un momento.

_Por eso estaba así antes_, caviló Ronald.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer por él? –se interesó Ina.

– En principio no molestarlo. Necesita tiempo para reflexionar a solas –aportó el doctor.

– Pero...

– Su Alteza siempre ha sido un chico que se ha guardado las cosas para él mismo, cuando estaba en Eneida también era igual. Estoy con el doctor, no hay nada mejor que respetar su soledad –apoyó Bastian.

Ina hasta ese momento no sabía que Bastian también había convivido en Eneida con Dante; hasta el momento creía que el mayordomo trabajaba para Harpman, no para el muchacho.

– Yo... creo que me iré a descansar un rato –se excusó Haibara, y salió de la sala.

Con excusas similares todos hicieron lo mimo. De pronto nadie quería hacer nada fuera de sus habitaciones; era como si todos se hubiesen solidarizado con el príncipe.

XXX

– ¿No te he dicho que no molestes? –tronó Jonas, al ver que Maxwell estaba discutiendo animadamente con un actor.

– Y es por eso que una persona que verdaderamente posea el trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo nunca movería las manos de esa forma –continuaba él con su explicación.

– Muchas gracias, Maxwell –agradeció el individuo y se marchó.

– No estoy molestando a nadie –argumentó el Señor Rosa–, tan solo estoy dando un par de consejos al reparto de la serie _The Big Bang Theory _sobre cómo mejorar su personaje estrella. El físico teórico práctico Sheldon Cooper tiene aún mucho que aprender del inigualable señor Adrian Monk, el mejor detective privado de San Francisco.

– Creía que no te gustaba la televisión...

– Mi cerebro va tan rápido que sólo necesito tres horas de sueño al día, igual que el caballero bretón Tirante el Blanco. Comprenderás que me aburro mucho, y me guste o no la televisión es un buen medio de entretenimiento.

XXX

– ¿Cómo es que mi hermano se ha encerrado en su cuarto? –consultó Mark a Ronald, que estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación.

– Necesitará más descanso... no lo sé; pregúntaselo al doctor, él es el que sabe de estas cosas –replicó.

– ¿Sabes que mi hermano va a casarse?

– Dudo mucho que encuentre a una chica que lo soporte –se pitorreó como si nada pasara.

– No, es verdad –aseguró Mark–. Mi tía ha recibido una carta de un hombre que se llama Christian. En la carta ponía que estaría bien que se casaran él y su nieta cuanto antes.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Toma la foto si no me crees, mírala tú mismo –se la sacó del bolsillo y se la dio.

– ¿Sabe tu tía que la tienes? –preguntó mientras la examinaba.

– Luego se la devolveré.

La foto era tamaño cuartilla, y en ella podía apreciarse una chica pelirroja cuyo cabello parecía no tener fin, de edad muy próxima a la suya; con pecas, sonriendo de manera soñadora; ataviada con un vestido celeste precioso, que encajaba a la perfección con sus ojos azules y su piel rosada, más o menos como la de Jameson.

– Mark, tu hermana quiere hablar contigo... –anunció la castaña entrando en la habitación sin llamar. Estaba muy triste, pero debía guardar el tipo. «Por el bien de todos.»

Yúlia entró en la habitación buscando a Mark en el momento en el que a Ronald, nervioso, se le resbalaba la foto entre los dedos. Yúlia se agachó a recogerla y se la devolvió. Él se lo agradeció con una forzada sonrisa.

– ¿Quién es esa chica? –curioseó la hija del barón.

– Es la novia de mi hermano –afirmó el príncipe sin ningún reparo.

Eso ya era lo que le faltaba.

XXX

– Nagisa, ¿lo dices en serio?

– Claro que sí, Elin. Tú me sustituirás durante un par de meses. Llevo trabajando a destajo mucho tiempo, y necesito que alguien me de un relevo y trabaje por mí –confirmó.

– ¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber Nohara desde la entrada.

– ¡Voy a sustituir a Nagisa mientras ella esté de vacaciones!

– Vaya, es fantástico –su alegría era sincera–. Te lo mereces.

– ¡Gracias!

Poco después aparecieron por allí Kadogawa y Volkova, discutiendo como siempre. Como todos los días Kadogawa llevaba un dulce en la mano, y la barba repleta de migas de dulces que había comido hacía nada en la pastelería de abajo. Volkova también estaba igual: con su tercer café de la mañana en la mano haciendo como que trabajaba cuando en realidad todo su trabajo se lo dejaba a los becarios que pululaban por la Sede, prometiéndoles un pronto ascenso si le hacían éste y tal favor.

– Te digo que no, _El Código da Vinci _no es un buen libro –gruñía el japonés.

– ¿Cómo que no? Es un libro fantástico.

– ¿Pero acaso te lo has leído? –replicó el hombre corpulento– Si eres idiota...

– ¿Sabéis qué? –preguntó Elin acercándose a ellos– ¡Voy a sustituir a Nagisa mientras esté fuera!

– Vaya, genial –congratuló Kadogawa, mientras le daba vueltas a que la opción lógica hubiese sido él. Y le asestó un mordisco enorme al bollo que llevaba en la mano.

Elin lo abrazó llena de alegría. _Para buenos bollos los suyos_, pensó el hombre que apunto estaba de atragantarse con el bocado de antes. Trybe nunca se hubiese imaginado que en la Orden chocaría con chicas como esa y Nagisa, sino con niñatos antipáticos como Volkova. Encontrarse con ambas en la misma unidad había supuesto una grata sorpresa para él.

– ¿Y a mi no me abrazas? –demandó Volkova.

– ¿A ti? –devolvió mientras soltaba al hombretón– Ni harta de vino. Antes abrazaría a O'Neill; que por cierto... ¿dónde estará?

– Aquí mismo –dijo una voz, y una planta que estaba en un rincón se movió.

– ¿Por qué estabas escondido ahí detrás? –recriminó Nagisa, y se acercó hasta él.

– Porque es el único punto de la sala en el que mi iPhone pilla Internet, creo que está estropeado. Por cierto, felicidades.

– ¡Gracias a ti también! ¡Hoy os invito a todos a comer!

– Ah, Elin, aunque Law no te halla felicitado personalmente antes de irse con su familia un tiempo le comenté mi decisión, y dice estar muy conforme con ella.

– ¡Fantástico! ¡Todavía no me lo creo!

– Pues creelo, Johanesson: ¿o debería decir sargento Johanesson? –barajó Aleksander.

– No, debes decir Johanesson, o «jefa». El ascenso todavía dista mucho, lo siento –se disculpo la japonesa.

– ¿Qué más da el ascenso cuando voy a cobrar más que antes? ¡Esto es genial!

XXX

Cerró las ventanas, bajó las persianas y atrancó la puerta con una silla, por si acaso el haber echado el cerrojo no era suficiente. Quería estar solo, totalmente solo para pensar.

¿Por qué había tenido que despertar si era aquella realidad la que lo esperaba? ¿Por qué el Destino no se apiadaba de él y le daba una tregua de vez en cuanto? Y lo peor era que sus puños lo golpeaban cada vez con más fuerza, como si conforme fuera creciendo en edad fuera también aumentando el nivel de los disgustos que le venían encima.

Sabía que era una estupidez, pero se sentía maldito, como si alguien le hubiese echado un mal de ojo. Como si llevara una marca en la espalda que alertara a todas las desgracias del mundo que él era un blanco perfecto para ellas. ¿Y si ese cartel fueran su nombre y su sangre?

Desde luego hay quienes nacen con estrella y quienes nacen estrellados. Todo lo que se había visto obligado a cargar sobre sus espaldas a tan corta edad lo habían cargado también su padre y su madre, sus abuelos, sus bisabuelos... y así sucesivamente. Odios, vergüenzas, secretos, rencores y muertos, sobre todo muertos; todas las cosas que había guardado dentro de la caja de San Jorge teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes familiares eran algo habitual.

Se echó en la cama de espaldas, al peso; y miró sus manos aparentemente limpias, manchadas de sangre en realidad. Hasta el día había matado el mismo a dos personas, a una para vivir y a otra por despecho, ya que esta última estaba indefensa y suplicando por su vida; había engañado a Maria para que matara al menos una docena en la Torre Uno, y por su culpa habían muerto ochocientas más. Y aún así tenía amigos.

– No me los merezco –dijo para nadie, y evocó las caras de todos los que alguna vez se habían portado bien con él.

XXX

– Ya he hablado con Darlton –anunció Heinkel–, y me ha hecho saber que en breve dejará su retiro para volver a trabajar para nosotros como asesino siempre y cuando le dejemos matar a quien él quiera. Al parecer le tiene muchas ganas al knight con el que se tiroteó en la fábrica abandonada cuando lo del falso secuestro.

– Es una importante noticia, Gran Maestre –correspondió un subordinado.

– Lo sé. Si llegamos a adquirir tanta fama fue por los asesinatos selectivos de Darlton. La prueba de que no hemos muerto es que siga haciendo lo que mejor se le da: cazar.

– ¡Gran maestre! –llamó otro soldado.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Lovelance?

– Hemos hallado la contraseña de la dirección de Maldini, hace apenas dos horas ha recibido un e-mail para usted.

– ¿Para mi?

– Es de un tal Míster X y afirma ser el hombre que pilotando un Akatsuki ayudó en el asalto al convoy de Kaguya Sumeragi en febrero. Asegura que ha sido él quien ha estado dirigiendo durante todo este tiempo las operaciones de la R.O.C. valiéndose de Maldini para ello. Además dice que hoy vendrá a hacernos una visita, en compañía de Dragan Farnel.

Las frases flotaron las mentes de los milicianos durante un buen rato. No podían creerse lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos.

– ¿Y dices que vendrá hoy a hacernos una visita? ¿Con Dragan Farnel?

– Eso dice, Gran Maestre.

– Mh... –gruñó– Será mejor que preparemos nuestras defensas, esto me huele a chamusquina.

«Gran Maestre.» Siempre había soñado con que alguien lo llamara así algún día, incluso fue él quien le propuso a Kanon Maldini asignarse esa distinción. Ahora Lorenz era el superior de todos en la Real Orden de Caballería y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su trono por un tal Míster X que era el que le daba en secreto las órdenes al traidor.

XXX

– Los europeos ya han confirmado que en caso de guerra entre Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur irán a favor de la segunda, lo que nos obliga a nosotros a tomar parte apoyando a la norteña –describió Xingke.

– Pero Corea del Norte... –se preparó para opinar Tian-zi.

– No es santo de nuestra devoción, Emperatriz, lo sé. Sin embargo si dejamos que los europeos tomen parte en la guerra sin intervenir nosotros es más que probable que aprovechen el estado de su aliada tras el choque para invadir toda la península. Y eso, Emperatriz, no nos conviene. Necesitamos que usted haga una petición en la próxima sesión del Parlamento de la Federación para enviar tropas a Corea.

– ¿Crees que Nunnally nos apoyará, Li? ¿Y los japoneses?

– Eso espero, su hermana Cornelia la informa día a día de cómo se van desarrollando los acontecimientos por allí, así que es casi seguro que contemos con su aprobación. En cambio Kaguya... todavía no sabemos nada de ella y Zero seguramente esté con nosotros.

– El otro día oí que que la cifra de muertos en las Torres cada día va en aumento. Me gustaría hablar con Nana para darle mis condolencias.

– El Ministerio del Interior ya emitió un comunicado televisivo condenando los atentados, Su Majestad.

– Sin embargo Nunnally y yo somos amigas, y me gustaría hablar con ella personalmente alguna vez por videoconferencia. Hace mucho que no la veo y que no converso con ella. No creo que haya nada de malo en mis deseos.

– Por supuesto que no, Emperatriz –consintió finalmente el chino.

– ¿El dirigente del Euro Universo, es decir, el presidente de Suecia, ha dicho algo más?

– Pff... no mucho. Sólo ha divagado sobre la importancia que tiene apoyar a Corea del Norte, ya que es la que ha sido agraviada primero. Ha comentado que Corea del Sur es más peligrosa de lo que parece y ha alarmado a la población sobre los arsenales de Israel, Britannia y Egipto. Además ha exaltado la importancia de luchar para que éstos países no desarrollen armas tan sofisticadas.

– ¿Y por qué no habla de los laboratorios de Estocolmo en donde se fabrican armas biológicas? Qué embaucadores.

– Así es, Emperatriz. Según parece los europeos quieren tomarse la revancha por las múltiples conquistas que hizo Schneizel en su territorio. Y, si me permite la opinión, bien que hacen. Lo malo es que nos van a meter a todos los de la Federación en el mismo saco, y ahora que Europa está fuerte nos tocará temblar a todos.

– Pues temblaremos –dijo ella con decisión–, porque Britannia ya no está dirigida por Schneizel ni Charles, y las acciones que ellos dos cometieran no representaban al pueblo, sino a ellos mismos. Si Europa decide vengarse demostrará ser injusta, y por supuesto nosotros apoyaremos a Nunnally, nuestra aliada. La «nueva» Britannia está aliada con China, y no es costumbre de chinos acobardarse.

– Buen discurso. Recuerde algunas frases de las pronunciadas. Las necesitará en el Parlamento –le guiñó un ojo, y ella se puso roja como un tomate.

XXX

Tendido en la cama boca abajo le había dado por recordar tiempos mejores, mayoritariamente aquellos en los que su hermano todavía vivía. El recuerdo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era uno de los primeros que conservaba, y era de antes de caer enfermo, por lo que no debía tener más de cuatro años. Era verano, concretamente aquél que pasó en Château Gèrmani, la residencia en Francia del último varón de la dinastía Tiersen. Los días allí eran largos y aburridos, y más aún para unos chavales tan inquietos como ellos.

– Te dije que nos trajéramos un balón, pero tú lo viste innecesario –le recriminó de pronto Durante a su hermano.

Estaban viendo a través de una ventana cómo los hijos de los miembros del servicio jugaban al fútbol. Parecían muy felices. Todos aparentaban trece años más o menos, la edad de Denzel en aquella época.

– Podemos hacer una cosa. ¿Qué te parece si bajo y en un descuido les robo el balón? Así podremos jugar los dos –propuso el hermano mayor, en un alarde de saber hacer.

– Mh... fantástica idea –le pareció bien.

– Espérame en el jardín de atrás, donde el lago, ahí no pueden entrar los hijos de lo sirvientes.

– Hecho.

Dante se fue al punto indicado, y en muy poco tiempo llegó su hermano haciendo malabares con el esférico ayudado de las rodillas, del pecho, de la cabeza, de los hombros... A diferencia de su hermano pequeño, él siempre había sido muy mañoso en todos los deportes.

– Venga, vete debajo de ese árbol –señaló su hermano–. Te tiraré un par de penaltis.

– Pero no muy fuertes.

– Haré lo que se pueda –prometió.

Dejó el balón en un punto del césped, y reculó un par de pasos para coger carrerilla. De un solo disparó envió la pelota lejos y muy alto, un par de cabezas más arriba de hasta donde llegaba la de Dante. El chiquillo alargó los brazos hacia arriba, para intentar cogerla, pero no lo consiguió. Le pasó por encima y cayó en el centro del lago, haciendo aletear algunos patos conmocionados por el meteorito de cuero blanco y negro.

– ¡Pero qué torpe eres! –gruñó Denzel desde el otro extremo y se acercó a él.

– ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Iba demasiado alta.

– ¿Alta? ¿Alta? Si hubieses dado un salto la habrías atrapado al vuelo sin dificultad –replicó.

– Eso no es cierto. No soy tan alto como tú.

Estaban tan metidos en la pelea sobre quien tenía la culpa que no oyeron acercarse a su tío-abuelo Auguste, el propietario de todo aquello.

– ¡Qué estampa tan fea! Dos hermanos discutiendo. Callad un momento, chicos, que quiero preguntaros una cosa: ¿vosotros no habréis visto un balón viejo por aquí, verdad? Es que al hijo del primer mayordomo le ha desaparecido y puede ser que vosotros supierais algo.

En un acto reflejo se miraron, y negaron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

– No, no sabemos nada –mintieron al unísono, haciendo gala de una envidiable compenetración.

– ¿De verdad?

– De verdad, y con su permiso me gustaría seguir haciendo lo que estaba haciendo antes: discutir –intentó escabullirse Denzel.

– Con que intentas escaparte de mi interrogatorio ¿eh? ¿A caso tienes algo que ocultar? Yo estudié Derecho Civil y Derecho Diplomático, por lo que soy dos veces abogado. Nadie sabe mentir y a la vez detectar mentiras mejor que un abogado.

Denzel sonrió con frialdad, y con aires de profesor empezó a explicarle al pequeño qué pretendía el hombre con tanta palabrería.

– A eso se le llama entrampar –enseñó al niño–. Los interrogadores intentan poner nervioso al acusado criticando que no quiera seguir con la conversación, o que quiera un abogado. De esa forma el acusado cree que el otro sabe más de lo que sabe en realidad, coge miedo, se desmorona, y confesa.

– ¿Cómo sabes tú que es «entrampar»? –preguntó el hombre.

– Sale muchas veces en la Constitución de Britannia, aprobada en Washington en el año 1770 a.t.B. por la emperatriz Elizabeth I. Es ahí donde se fijan los derechos y deberes que todo ciudadano de Britannia posee. Uno de esos derechos es la presunción de inocencia.

– Sabes mucho para tener sólo catorce años, David –halagó.

– Ni tengo catorce años ni me llamo David, pero gracias.

– Sin embargo... ahora mismo estoy viendo la pelota perdida flotando en el lago. ¿Durante, sabes tú algo?

El pequeño cabeceó de manera acelerada. Su nerviosismo lo delataba.

– Pues vaya, yo creo que sí. Debéis sacar la pelota del lago, limpiarla y devolvérsela a su legítimo propietario ya.

– No sabemos nadar –intervino Denzel.

– Aprende.

– ¡Pero...! –protestó Dante, y se calló al sentir los ojos del Duque de Tiersen atravesarle el corazón.

– ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo ahorrando el niño al que le quitasteis la pelota para comprársela? Yo no, perdí la cuenta al sexto mes. Vosotros no sabéis la importancia que tiene un dólar para algunas personas. Por supuesto vosotros nunca os habéis fijado en el dinero, porque siempre tenéis lo que queréis, pero otra gente no. Como nobles somos ricos y poderosos. ¿Sabéis gracias a quién?

– ¿A Dios? –probó Denzel irónico. Él era el primero que no creía en «el Padre del Universo».

– ¿Al Emperador? –Dante no quería ser menos que su hermano mayor.

– ¡No! ¡Es gracias a los plebeyos! ¡Ellos son los que nos pagan la comida, la bebida, los caprichos! ¡Y por eso estaremos hasta el día de nuestra muerte en deuda con ellos! Debemos tratarlos con respeto, amabilidad y benevolencia. Escucharlos cuando necesitan algo, y dárselo si está en nuestra mano. Vosotros con una acción tan infantil habéis avergonzado a toda vuestra estirpe. Así que ya os estáis metiendo en el agua. Quiero que rescatéis el balón y vuestro honor. Hale, ¿a qué esperáis?

De esa forma tan llamativa Auguste Tiersen ejerció de tío de Peter Parker, y les enseñó que «un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad». Él era príncipe, y aunque no le gustara serlo debía tener siempre presente que estaba vivo gracias a esa gente, a los plebeyos. La gente sin títulos nobiliarios y con trabajos normales –si tenían la suerte de tener trabajo– eran los que cada año le hacían embolsarse tres millones de dólares, sólo por haber nacido de quien había nacido.

Tenía un compromiso con ellos y lo había traicionado, por culpa de Cornelia. A él nunca le hubiese pasado por la cabeza sacrificar cientos de vidas por una sola que apenas conocía. Ellos dos no habían hablado casi nunca y ni siquiera eran hermanos, sino medio-hermanos, cosa muy diferente.

– Cornelia no sólo salvó tu vida, también salvó la de los demás moradores de la Torre Uno. No puedes cargar con el peso de ochocientas vidas tú sólo –habló Ina.

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y deseó poder dar marcha atrás en en el tiempo para evitar la tragedia, aún a costa de su vida.

– Es física y metafísicamente imposible retroceder en el tiempo –siguió, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente.– No te compliques tanto la vida y sal a cenar, que ya es de noche y seguramente tendrás hambre.

«No te compliques más la vida.»

– ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de decir? –gritó con los puños en tensión.

¿Qué le pasaba a la chica? ¿Acaso si le hubiese pasado a ella no estaría en las mismas condiciones? ¿O le hubiese dado igual?

– Sí, tengo idea de lo que acabo de decir –contestó al momento–. Sé que estás pensando que has roto tu compromiso con el pueblo, sin embargo tú no hiciste nada. Lo hizo todo Cornelia. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? Porque te quiere, al fin y al cabo es tu hermana. ¿O no es tu hermana?

– No, no es mi hermana; no... es mi MEDIO-hermana. Somos del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre.

– Ahora mismo da igual si es tu hermana o tu medio-hermana. ¿Vas a culparla por quererte vivo?

– ¡Sí!

– ¡Pues eres un hipócrita! En Eneida, el segundo día por la mañana, antes de llegar tus hermanos dijiste: «Los hombres sólo deberían sentir no tener salud y alguien que les quiera. Todo lo demás es secundario.» Dime: ¿me dijiste tú eso sí o no?

_Sí_, pensó él avergonzado.

– No hace falta que respondas, creo que ya ha quedado claro –su tono ahora mostraba resignación–. Pasado mañana van a venir la Emperatriz y Cornelia, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es salir a salurdarlas y agradecerles el que hayan tomado tiempo de sus apretadas agendas para visitar a un idiota como tú. Por otro lado Mercy se va de la ciudad, deberías llamarla para desearle buen viaje. Tengo fe en que no eres un cobarde –suspiró; aquellas palabras no eran fáciles de decir.

– ¿Cobarde? –la ira volvió a él– No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó en las Torres. ¡Nada! ¡Nada! –repitió– ¡No sabes nada! Mientras yo estaba subiendo y bajando escaleras kilométricas, rompiendo dedos y recibiendo golpes de kárate para salvar a mis amigos y a mis hermanos tú estabas...

– ¡Preocupada por ti! –chilló y retumbó en todo el pasillo; al segundo se tapó la boca y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho– Todos estábamos preocupados por ti: Jonas, Harpman, Sebastian, Horatio, Yúlia, su padre, tus hermanos... ¿A caso eso no importa? ¿Sabes el daño que le hubieras hecho a Yúlia, por ejemplo, si hubieses vuelto en cachitos dentro de una bolsa? Menospreciando esta oportunidad de vivir que se te ha presentado menosprecias a Yúlia, y a todos nosotros. Y menosprecias, sobre todo, a la mujer que salvaste. Hubiese muerto si tú no hubieses estado ahí.

La mujer... la recordaba. La mujer sin la cual no hubiese llegado nunca a sacar vivos a sus hermanos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? _Belinda._

– Tengo fe en ti –concluyó.

Se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared, y habiendo jurado no derramar una sola lágrima caminó hasta su habitación. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando fue al comedor dos horas más tarde se encontró con muy poca gente. Tan solo estaban Harpman, Rossana, Aarón, los dos niños, el doctor, Ronald, Jonas y ese chico cuyo nombre no sabía.. Bastian también estaba, pero sirviendo los platos.

Se sentó al lado de Ronald.

– Has ido a verlo, ¿no? –cuchicheó, como si estuviesen intercambiando algún secreto.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó en voz baja Haibara.

– Simplemente lo sé –bebió un trago de agua–. Se te nota en la cara, eres muy transparente.

– ¿Transparente? –esbozó una sonrisa triste y cogió los cubiertos– ¿Significa eso que me tienes calada?

– Yo tengo calado a todo el mundo.

– Dante ha alardeado de ello más de una vez. La primera semana de estar yo aquí me dejó muy claro que no se le escapa un detalle de nadie.

– Yo le enseñé a fijarse en la gente –presumió, y se metió en la boca un poco de ensalada. Después de tragar agregó:– Pero el que más se fija en la gente es ese, el que acompaña a Palmgren a todos lados. Se llama Oliver Maxwell, y a parte de ser extremadamente antisocial y de tener un cociente intelectual altísimo, posee una excelente capacidad de observación y de retención de información.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Creo que se llama «memoria fotográfica». Es como si pudiese volver al pasado y fijarse en cosas a las que antes no había echado cuenta. ¿No te parece un poder fascinante?

– ¿Él también es amigo de Dante?

– «Yo diría que más que amigo es socio.» Es lo que me contestó Palmgren cuando le pregunté lo mismo. No los he visto hablar todavía A decir verdad no he visto hablar a Maxwell con otro que no sea Palmgren. Y lo gracioso es que son tan diferentes como el día y la noche.

Pensativa, pidió un poco más de agua y se refrescó la garganta. El castillo Alighieri era fascinante, nunca había visto a gente tan diferente convivir en tanta paz. Dos príncipes, una princesa, un ex-conde, un plebeyo, un gigante, un empresario, una _lady_, una chica promiscua, un barón con el título de doctor... (¿o al revés?) eran sólo algunos de los que allí había. Y lo curioso es que entre toda aquella gente se sentía aceptada, cosa que en ningún destino anterior había pasado.

– ¿En qué piensas? –la sorprendió con esa pregunta.

– En que me gusta vivir aquí –confesó–. Todo el mundo aquí es maravilloso.

– Todo el mundo aquí tiene secretos, secretos muy escabrosos –pinchó un trozo de pechuga con el tenedor y lo cortó en otros más pequeños con el cuchillo–. ¿Conoces el libro _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_?

– Sí –se limpió las comisuras de los labios con la servilleta más cercana y pasó al segundo plato, que se lo ofrecía una mujer rechoncha de mejillas sonrosadas.

– Pues esto es como el pueblo imaginario de Hedestad: todo el mundo esconde algo, secretos, muchos secretos, a cada cual peor. De momento sólo sabes la historia de Dante, y seguramente ni completa. Es tan solo la punta del iceberg; cuando sepas toda la historia de Dante descubrirás la historia de otra persona, y cuando resuelvas esa se te presentará otra.

– ¿Tú escondes algo?

– Por supuesto que sí. Aunque no tanto como _tú _–la miró directamente a los ojos–, tú eres la que más esconde, pero no la que peores cosas ha hecho en el pasado, de eso puedes estar segura.

Tragó saliva.

– ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

– Mera observación, te lo he dicho antes. Ah, ¿sabes que Dante se va a casar? –soltó.

– Buen chiste.

– No estoy de broma –la miró con dureza y diversión a la vez–. Se llama Fevre, y es la última Rosenkreuz que ha nacido en Britannia. Mira –se sacó la foto de uno de los bolsillos y se la puso en la cara–. No está mal, ¿eh?

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida. ¿Ella? ¿Él? ¿Casarse? ¿Rosenkreuz? ¿¡Rosenkreuz! Eso, por fuerza, tenía que ser una broma.

– Repito: no es una broma.

– ¿Cómo que va a casarse? –la conversación seguía en un tono suave, privado, para que nadie se enterara.

– Hoy mismo Lady Rossana ha recibido una carta del ex-conde de Rosenkreuz, Christian Rosenkreuz, en donde se detallaba lo beneficioso que sería para ambas castas unir su sangre. Bueno... en la hoja ponía tomar «el sacramento del matrimonio», pero viene a ser lo mismo. Lo que se busca es un hijo.

Otra vez estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

– Relájate... –le golpeó la espalda con suavidad, su tacto le era renconfortante– No hay nada seguro. Lady Rossana se ha opuesto con rotundidad al enlace.

– Menos mal –suspiró algo más tranquila.

– ¿Menos mal por qué?

Por mil cosas; una de ellas era que el castaño se merecía algo mejor que una «princesita de cuento», pero la más importante, sin dudas era otra.

– Ellos planearon la masacre de las Torres Mankind.

– No hay pruebas concluyentes de que tengan ninguna relación con la Real Orden de Caballería –repuso.

– Los están investigando, oí como lo decía un periodista en televisión.

– ¿Sabes a qué otras casas están investigando y con más pruebas? La Casa Harpman y la Jameson. Y también le tienen echado el hojo a los descendientes de los Tiersen y los Koplowitz. Dante, Mark, Valentina, Rossana... todos ellos están siendo investigados a fondo.

– ¿Tú como sabes eso?

– Mi padre es coronel. Manejo cierta información por la que cualquier periodista pagaría una millonada –declaró Oroval.

– De todas formas él no puede acabar con ellas –mordió un trozo de pan, pero siguió hablando–. Te repito que se merece alguien mejor.

– ¿Alguien mejor? –rió el chico de muy buen humor– ¿Cómo quién? ¿Yúlia? ¿Mercy? ¿Tú quizás?

– No, yo no –contestó, consciente de su enrojecimiento–. Simplemente...

– … alguien mejor –terminó él–. Ya, claro... sé lo que quieres decir. Tranquila, te guardaré el secreto, no soy un mal amigo.

«Amigo.» Sus pómulos se tornaron rojos.

– ¿Amigo de quién? ¿Mío?

– ¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros.

Hablando de amigos... habían pasado tantas cosas últimamente que no había podido dedicarle el tiempo necesario ha reflexionar sobre Volkova. Juraría que el chico del video, el pistolero, era él. ¿Pero qué demonios hacía en Britannia? La última vez que lo vio volvía de Tailandia, de hacerle el trabajo sucio a la policía de Bangkok. Le había dicho que le había surgido un trabajo de varios meses en Serbia. No era raro que le cambiaran el destino a un agente de La Fábrica, pero lo que sí la extrañaba era que le hubiese tocado tan cerca de ella.

_El Destino_, no podía ser otra cosa, _para que luego digan cuatro entendidos que no existe. _¿Cuantas posibilidades debían haber de que dos personas, pudiendo estar en cualquier parte del globo, se encontrasen en la misma ciudad? No tenía ni idea, al fin y al cabo el que tenía algo de matemático era Aleksander.

– Así fue como enamoré a aquella chica –le narraba Jonas a su amigo. Bueno... a su amigo o a toda la sala, porque una de dos: o hablaba así de alto para que los demás no oyeran la conversación que Ina y Ronald estaban manteniendo o simplemente quería que todos se enterasen de sus andanzas.

– Jonas es muy escandaloso, más que Yúlia –observó Ronald.

– Hablando de ella: ¿cómo crees que está?

– Conociéndola como la conozco, de solo dos días, juraría que derrumbada.

– Yo también juraría eso. ¿Te parece que le hagamos una visita y le llevemos el postre?

– Por mi bien. Soy un buen chico –espetó.

La hizo sonreír.

– Me estoy dando cuenta. Oye, ¿de verdad crees que Jonas con esa cara puede ligar?

– Sinceramente creo que sí, aunque no de la forma romántica, como acaba de contarnos, sino más bien humillando al novio de la chica –especuló.

– Y otra pregunta que quería hacerte: ¿Tú sabes para quién trabaja realmente Bastian?

– Claro que sí: para el sucesor Tiersen.

– ¿Para el sucesor Tiersen? ¿Dante?

– Según me contó una vez el propio Bastian, desde muchas generaciones atrás la familia Krit ha servido a los Tiersen, primero en Francia y después aquí en Britannia. Él trabaja para el primogénito de los descendientes de los Tiersen, o en su defecto, para el Tiersen más importante. Como dato curioso todos los primogénitos de la familia Krit se llaman Sebastian.

XXX

Al día siguiente.

– ¿Qué diablos es esto? –gruñó Zero cuando Vi Britannia le puso un papel en la videocámara.

– Es una lista de gente a la que convendría matar.

Lejos de sonreír, Suzaku se enojó, y se enfadó todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de no era una broma. Sabía que el pelinegro hablaba en serio, que realmente, si de él dependiera, mandaría a un escuadrón entero a cargarse a los de esa lista. El nombre de CC figuraba tachado, porque después de una noche de pasión se había dado cuenta de que le convenía tenerla viva durante muchísimo más tiempo.

– ¿Cornelia? ¿Dante? ¿Jameson? ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado? ¿De veras crees que Jameson tiene algo que ver? Dentro de tres días es el entierro de su esposa, y he sido invitado. Por favor, soy un hombre ocupado, no me importunes con estas tonterías.

– Algún día te arrepentirás de lo que estás diciendo. Tengo un sexto sentido para...

– … gente que hay que matar. ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir? ¿«Un sexto sentido para gente que hay que matar»? ¡Por favor!

– ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? ¡Hay muchas razones por las cuales deberían ser suprimidos!

«Suprimir.» _Di mejor matar_, caviló CC, _todos los eufemismos son innecesarios en este tipo de trabajos._

– Estás loco, Lelouch. Me pregunto qué debe haberte hecho Jeremiah en la costa del Mediterráneo para haberte turbado tanto. Demasiadas horas al sol recogiendo cítricos.

– Prométeme que reflexionarás sobre la lista.

– No pienso reflexionar sobre ninguna lista. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no soy idiota. No soy Earl, y tú tampoco eres Earl, y esto no es _Me llamo Zero_, ni tenemos ningún hermano tonto, ni una rubia borde viviendo al lado. Ésto es la vida real, y no me vuelvas a venir con listas estúpidas porque haré que no te dejen entrar nunca más a mi despacho. Y como diría Earl: «¿Te ha quedado claro?»

– Los coaccionaré con el geass –retó divertido.

– ¡Pues añadiré gafas de sol al uniforme! Todo por la tranquilidad. ¡Y ahora sal por esa puerta! Tengo mucho papeleo. Y además, dentro de media hora voy a bajar a hablar con Schneizel. Hace mucho que no lo veo.

La pantalla se tornó negra. Lelouch lanzó una mirada a CC.

– ¿De verdad creías que iba a hacerte caso? –se burló– ¿Qué esperabas?

XXX

– Ah, ¿sí? Caramba, tengo un clon –Schneizel sonrió–. Impresionante.

– Ya sé que llevas encerrado aquí mucho tiempo, y que posiblemente no sepas nada, pero sopesamos la sospecha de que quizá sí puedas arrojar algo de luz sobre este asunto. Y también nos sería de gran ayuda si nos ayudaras a desentrañar las oscuras intenciones de las Cinco Casas.

– ¿Las Cinco Casas? No me esperaba que reaccionaran. Tiersen, Jameson, Koplowitz, Rosenkreuz y Harpman no acabaron muy bien con mi padre. Creo que al menos dos de ellas estaban dispuestas a reconocerme como el nuevo emperador cuando mi padre desapareció en Kaminejima.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podrían estar tramando? –fue al grano– Si nos eres útil quizá seamos más flexibles con tu forma de cumplir condena. Y si sabes algo de Dante ij. Britannia...

El rubio se rascó la cabeza fingiendo pensar.

– Mh... sí, creo que sí sé lo que pasa aquí. Es el año 2036 a.t.B y las tiránicas máquinas charlistas gobernadas por Skyschneizelnet están a punto de ser derrotadas por la resistencia humana anti-charlista, liderada por Dante. Por eso mismo han enviado al T-800 _Maldini_ al pasado, a este año, para matar a Dante cuando todavía es un niño. Sin embargo no contaban con que Suzaku también...

– Paso de escuchar tus tonterías, eres como tu hermano –caminó hasta la puerta, entreabierta.

– ¡Eh! ¡Todavía no has oído toda mi historia! ¡Vuelve a aquí! ¡Estoy dispuesto a negociar!

– ¿Negociar?

– Te daré toda la información que sepa a cambio de que me traigan el día uno de cada mes diez libros a mi elección, y que se me permita quedármelos.

– ¡Ni en broma! Ya tienes bastante con la enciclopedia.

– Si me pones al corriente de cómo se están desarrollando los hechos es muy posible que pueda adelantarte acontecimientos futuros. Soy el segundo príncipe del Imperio, y con perdón de los demás, el más popular. Soy consciente de todo lo que ocurre en la corte. No seas idiota, sabes que puedes ganar mucho conmigo.

– Está bien, acepto el trato –dijo después de pensar durante un rato–. Pero como me intentes engañar o...

– No te enrolles tanto y cuéntame ya lo que está pasando ahí fuera.

Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, el asunto daba para hablar largo y tendido. Narrarle toda la historia hasta el episodio de la lista de Lelouch, ocurrido esa mañana, le llevó algo más de dos horas y media, pero tenía fe en que iba a servir de algo.

– ¡Así que es eso! –exclamó El. Britannia cuando se lo hubo contado todo Zero; hasta el más mínimo detalle– ¡Vaya! ¡Han pasado muchas cosas este año!

– Sí, ya sé que han pasado muchas cosas este año. Lo he vivido intensamente –bufó.

– Yo no.

– Eso ya lo sé, pero dime: ¿qué crees que va a pasar a partir de ahora?

– No es por ser portador de malos augurios, Dios quiera que me equivoque, pero he de darle la razón a Lelouch: es muy probable que los Rosenkreuz unan fuerzas, o al menos propongan unir fuerzas, con los Ij. Britannia. Una boda de conveniencia es lo más probable. Los habitantes de Alighieri no tardarán mucho en hallar entre el correo una carta lacrada en rojo con la cruz y la rosa. Eso si no la han hallado ya.

– ¿Y qué más? –presionó.

– Creo que Jameson no tiene nada que ver con la Real Orden de Caballería, sino más bien al contrario. Lo he conocido personalmente, y es un hombre que sigue a rajatabla sus promesas. Cuando era pequeño siempre que nos visitaba a mi madre y a mi no paraba de repetirme lo importante que es ser fiel a uno mismo. Cuando dijo que no apoyará más a Charles es porque no iba a apoyar nunca más a Charles. A él podéis descartarlo de colaborador, pero me parece que va a empezar a hacer ruido en muy poco tiempo.

– ¿«Ruido»?

– Sí, ya sabes, venganza y esas cosas de viejos orgullosos. Él lo es mucho. Probablemente ahora esté reclutando un mini-ejército con el que acabar con los restos de la R.O.C. Según me has dicho el dirigente de ahora es Lorenz, Heinkel Lorenz... Lo tuve un tiempo a mi cargo, era muy avispado, pero le faltaba experiencia. Ahora supongo que ya será hasta mejor estratega que Maldini. Bien por él. Harpman, en cambio, si he oído bien, nunca ha condenado las acciones de los terroristas. Quizá sea por lo de su hijo muerto, ya sabes.

– No, no sé. Tan solo sé que murió en la invasión a Japón y que le rindieron muchos homenajes por ser hijo de quien era.

– Era médico, y lo conocí personalmente.

_¿Médico? ¿El hijo de un noble como Harpman médico? _No se lo hubiera imaginado nunca. ¿Un noble consagrado a la medicina? Era surrealista. Tenía entendido que la mayoría de jóvenes nobles acababan siendo altos mandos en el ejército, como sus padres, sus abuelos y los padres de sus abuelos; otros eran políticos, músicos, historiadores, eminentes científicos o empresarios; y una clara minoría, cualquier otra cosa.

– ¿Cómo murió?

– De una forma muy dolorosa. De una forma bárbara.

– Pff... lo que nos faltaba.

XXX

Ya había pasado un día y medio, pero Dante seguía en su habitación. Yúlia tampoco había salido prácticamente nada, sólo cuando su padre se lo pedía, pero era por poco tiempo ya que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad de escabullirse para volver a encerrarse entre las cuatro paredes.

La visita que le hizo Ina no fue la única que recibió el príncipe. Aunque todos habían acordado hacer caso al doctor y dejarle tiempo para reflexionar, otros tres se saltaron el consejo a la torera y fueron a visitarlo.

Jonas fue el segundo, y le prometió que si salía irían a algún club de moda a pasárselo bien. Nada de la Yellow Flag a la que iba con sus amigos; sino algo con clase en donde el dj. que pinchara fuera bien conocido, las bebidas sencillas como la Coca-Cola costaran veinte dólares mínimo y las chicas llevaran vestidos tan cortos como la noche llegaba a ser en esos sitios.

Su tío fue el tercero, aprovechando la mañana, cuando su tía y sus dos sobrinos pequeños todavía dormían. Le recordó que debía ser valiente, y sobre todo le hizo recordar a sus hermanos pequeños, con los que esperaba que jugara esa tarde para que no lo molestaran mientras hacía gráficas no del todo exactas sobre lo beneficioso que le resultaba a su banco tenerlo en él trabajando. También hizo un par gráficas «a ojo» de lo que ganaba al año con su cadena de hoteles: «Los fantásticos y acogedores hoteles Hollyfield», como los anunciaba la televisión. Aunque estaba preparado otro anuncio en el que cambiaría el lema por: «Si encuentra una oferta mejor, denúnciela, porque debe ser ilegal». A los otros accionistas no le gustaba, pero eso no importaba, él era el que poseía más cantidad de acciones y por eso se hacía lo que él quería.

Y la cuarta visita fue de Ronald, que intentó sacarlo de su claustro comunicándole que Robert había subido a Facebook las fotos en las que Henry salía vestido de pingüino abalanzándose sobre una chica que al final resultó no ser una chica. Le dijo que no le daría la contraseña para ver las fotos hasta que saliese y se la pidiera. No debió importarle mucho, porque ni siquiera le habló.

XXX

Ina la noche anterior no pudo dormir, porque lo que horas antes creía «bien hecho» ya no le parecía tan «bien hecho»; sentía deseos de ir a pedirle perdón, y decirle que sólo se lo había dicho para que abriera los ojos y cogiera el toro por las astas (¿qué otra opción le quedaba?). Le horrorizaba que se hubiese enfadado con ella, y que se le ocurriese romper su pacto de amistad. Pero luego pensaba todo lo contrario, que había hecho lo correcto al dejarle las cosas claras y que si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría ningún derecho a llamarse amiga suya. Por la mañana presentaba unas ojeras horrorosas, pero aún así a Ronald le seguía pareciendo guapa.

– No dormiste bien anoche –así la recibió cuando la vio bajar a la cocina, para desayunar. Negó con la cabeza– Yo tampoco pude descansar bien. Aunque sé que tarde o temprano va a salir de ahí me sabe mal por él.

– Yo también. Oye –lo miró directamente a los ojos–, ¿crees que mañana podrá recibir a sus dos hermanas?

Se encogió de hombros.

– Con él nunca se sabe. Es tan probable como que baje como que no. Ahora es cuando realmente debemos dejarlo reflexionar.

XXX

Yúlia no compartía en absoluto la postura de Ronald Oroval: ella estaba al cien por cien convencida de que iba a salir e iba a recibir a sus hermanas como se merecían. Dolido, sí, pero daría la cara porque no era un cobarde como había dicho la rubia.

Efectivamente, había oído la conversación entre ambos, e incluso estuvo tentada de salir y hacerla callar de una buena vez.

Esa noche sería ella quien lo visitara, y no le pediría que saliese, sino simplemente que hablaran. Quería interesarse por lo que había pasado en las Torres y comprenderlo, sobre todo eso.

De pequeños los dos tenían una especie de código para saber que eran ellos los que estaban al otro lado del la puerta. Consistía en llamar tres veces seguidas, una suelta y a continuación otra ráfaga de tres. Esperaba que todavía recordara aquella señal, porque ella ni la había olvidado ni la olvidaría nunca.

* * *

**N.A. **Ayer cuando le estaba dando un paseo a mi perro Jacky (un abrazo si me lee en secreto :D) me pasó algo fascinante. Estaba atravesando un paso de peatones cuando me crucé con una pareja (un chico y una chica) cuyas caras me sonaban mucho, pero que no acababa de ubicar. Cuando uno de ellos, el chico, me llamó por mi nombre lo miré extrañado, y cuando dijo "Cuánto hace que no nos vemos" asentí lleno de dudas mientras lo buscaba entre todos mis conocidos. Estuvimos un rato callados, hasta que la chica le preguntó al chico "¿Y tú de qué lo conoces?". Por esa pregunta intuí que también me conocía, pero yo a ella no. "¿Me reconoces?", me avasalló él, y a continuación ella añadió "¿Y a mi?". Les sonreí como un idiota. "Espera... ¿Tú te llamas Clara?" le pregunté a la chica. "No" me cortó "Yo soy Ana". Me puse rojo como un tomate, todavía no sabía quien era. "Y yo soy Carlos", dijo él. "¡Ah, ya está!" me dije cuando los recordé. Carlos era un amigo mío del colegio, el típico Mr. Perfecto que destaca en todo: en los estudios, en los deportes, con las chicas... además era un buen músico, tocaba el violín, y era un crack (según oía decir, porque no tengo ni idea de otros instrumentos de cuerda que no sean guitarras eléctricas o bajos eléctricos). Lo malo era que por eso mismo muchos de nuestros compañeros le tenían envidia, y desgraciadamente no tenía casi ningún amigo (según sus palabras yo y su vecino éramos los únicos amigos que tenía, y eso que su vecino tiene cuatro años menos que nosotros, por aquél entonces tenia dos el chiquillo xD y que una vez cuando fuí a su casa le pregunté "¿Quién es ese hombre?", y era su abuela :D). Otro punto en su contra era que no podía mirar a una chica a los ojos, y no lo digo porque fuera un caliente, sino porque era muy tímido. Ana, en cambio, era una chica simpática agradable y simpática, muy amiga mía en el primer instituto al que fui. Lo malo era que no destacaba en nada, no tenía éxito con ninguna materia, con ningún deporte ni con ningún chico, pero a mi siempre me cayó bien. Nos acercamos a un bar, y pedimos algo de beber. Allí empezaron a contarme cómo se habían coincidido en un concierto (ella también tocaba el violín, he de aclarar) y lo mal que se cayeron al principio, lo que se ignoraron después y como poco a poco se empezaron a gustar. Me sentí muy feliz al verlos tan contentos, porque a ninguno de ellos lo había visto así de radiante antes. Ahora os preguntaréis por qué os cuento esta historia. Sé que no os interesa nada mi vida, y tampoco la de mis conocidos, pero he pensado que es una buena manera de deciros que aunque los personajes de éste fic nos tengan acostumbrados a ser unos desgraciados totales, puede que no siempre sea así, y que un día conozcan a alguien (o no) que les haga cambiar (o no).

Otra cosa que tampoco es debe interesar nada es que la principal inspiración para el carácter de Dante (aparte de sacar algo de un conocido mio) es el guerrillero argentino Ernesto Guevara de la Serna, alias el "Ché". No os voy a aburrir con historias de hace sesenta años, pero el Ché, natural de la ciudad de Rosario, fue uno de los comandantes con los que Fidel Castro y su hermano Raúl llegaron a tomar Cuba al dictador Fulgencio Batista, no sin antes pasarlas canutas en Sierra Maestra, todo por instaurar el comunismo en Cuba. Hasta que finalmente, murió en Bolivia, a manos de un agente de la CIA que le cortó un mechón de pelo y años después lo vendió por noventa mil dólares (el resto se lo quedaron unas monjas, y lo pusieron en un pedestal, ya que decían que era el Cristo del siglo veintiuno -cuando en realidad el Ché era totalmente anticatólico-). Yo considero al Ché a una de las personas más influyentes del siglo pasado y un icono de la cultura pop al igual que gente como Adolf Hitler, Kurt Cobain, Marilyn Monroe, o James Dean. Lo curioso es que toda esta gente que hizo cosas tan grandes murieron jóvenes y de una manera turbia. Qué pena, ¿no?

Lol, cuanta palabrería. Pff... bueno, ahora sobre el capítulo, seré breve: Sí, ya sé que es un capítulo flojo. Punto final xD


	17. Corea

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Dieciséis: Corea.**

Dragan Farnel sabía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche. Lo ocurrido ayer mismo lo había asustado tanto que nunca más volvería a dormir sin el revólver que utilizó en la invasión de Japón bajo la almohada. Recordaría por siempre la figura augusta del hombre de rasgos asiáticos que entró en su despacho, lo miró de soslayo y lo sacó prácticamente a rastras de allí aprovechando que era la hora de comer y no había nadie más que él en las oficinas de su partido.

– ¿Quién eres? –estaba rellenando unos impresos cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta– ¿Un eleven? –preguntó aburrido y siguió firmando de forma mecánica– Protestas a mi secretaria, no quiero escenas en mi despacho. ¿Y quién coño te ha dejado pasar? Tengo un guardia, lo llamaré.

– El guardia tiene asuntos más importantes de los que ocuparse en estos momentos –respondió en tono neutro, y tomó asiento. Farnel puso mala cara, porque no lo había invitado a sentarse.

– Voy a llamar a la policía –amenazó.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo –su voz reflejaba un perfecto conocimiento del idioma, aunque asiático hablaba el inglés como un nativo del país–. Sólo quiero hacerte una propuesta.

– ¿Cuál?

Y ahí terminaba la escena. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar sentado en una silla de mimbre blanca, atado de pies y manos a ella y con una sensación de mareo tan fuerte que en más de una vez le entraron ganas de vomitar. Frente a él, la figura de antes y otra más caucásica.

– Ya ha despertado –le dijo su secuestrador a la otra persona, como si no estuviese viéndolo–. Ha tardado más de lo que pensaba, tampoco le he pegado tan fuerte.

– Lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente más del tiempo preciso –recriminó el otro. Vestía con traje y corbata, y sobre los hombros llevaba una gabardina de oficial gris repleta de galones que la brisa mecía de forma elegante.

– ¿Quiénes sois? –al darse cuenta de las medallas añadió con una sonrisa:– ¿Os ha mandado Nunnally para callarme? ¿La Orden de los Caballeros Negros? No pienso callarme la boca nunca; nunca.

El peligrís sonrió, y el otro tipo también. _Qué egocéntrico_, pensaron ambos a la vez, _pero al menos es valiente_, se consoló el caucásico. Lorenz asintió unas cuantas veces antes de arrastrar una silla frente a él y sentarse en ella colocando una pierna sobre otra cual casta doncella.

– No trabajamos para Nunnally, ni tampoco para la Orden. Bueno... a decir verdad sí que trabajamos para una Orden, pero no esa –empezó el asiático.

– ¿Dónde dejas tus modales? –reprochó el que iba tan galardonado– Mi nombre es Heinkel Lorenz, y soy el nuevo Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería. Éste que está a mi diestra se llama...

– Mao, y sot chino de China, no eleven –puntualizó–. No me vuelvas a llamar eleven, Asia es una, pero países hay muchos.

– De acuerdo –accedió Lorenz con cansancio–. El caso es que te hemos traído aquí porque hemos pensado que sería enormemente beneficioso para ambos bandos aunar fuerzas. La Real Orden de Caballería y Plataforma Por Britannia podrían ser grandes amigas.

– En el Parlamento me cortarían el pescuezo si os defendiera... –murmuró el maniatado.

– No queremos que nos defiendas. Mira... nosotros vamos a echarte una mano con la condición de que cuando dirijas el país el año que viene nos devuelvas el favor. Nuestro objetivo es hacerte Primer Ministro de Britannia.

– ¿Primer Ministro? –repitió anonadado– ¡Eso sería...!

– Maravilloso –atajó el peligrís–, lo sabemos.

– ¿Y cuál sería ese favor que habría de haceros? –inquirió; sus pequeños ojillos de rata habían adquirido un brillo inusual– Haré cualquier cosa siempre y cuando cumpláis vuestra palabra.

– A cambio del cargo nos encantaría que echases a Nunnally del Palacio Imperial por la vía diplomática.

– ¿Echar a Nunnally? –se escandalizó– ¿Tocar a la nobleza? ¡Eso sería un suicidio! ¡Podría estallar una guerra civil y...! No me lo quiero ni imaginar –su calva ahora estaba perlada de sudor; ambos secuestradores dedujeron al mismo tiempo que el político estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Mao rió entre dientes, y como un loco empezó a aplaudir.

– ¿Una guerra civil de nobles contra republicanos? No, no es eso lo que queremos. Nuestro proyecto de guerra civil es la del noble legítimo contra la del noble usurpador. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

– No –confesó.

– Que nuestra intención es derrocar a Nunnally vi. Britannia para poner al mando de la Nación al legítimo sucesor del trono: Odysseus u. Britannia. Schneizel nos ha fallado, pero confiamos en que su hermano será mejor partido que él.

Cuando el chino pronunció esa frase Lorenz se sintió dolido, era tal su dolor como el de aquél al que le echan sal en una herida abierta. «Schneizel nos ha fallado, pero confiamos en que su hermano será mejor partido que él.» ¿Y si no lo fuera? Odysseus siempre había tenido fama de indeciso y de tímido, dicho de otra manera: de incompetente. Esas no eran las cualidades que debía tener un emperador, las actitudes que debía tener un emperador las presentaba Schneizel al completo: inteligencia, valentía, astucia, perseverancia, caballerosidad... pero los había dejado tirados. Apostar por Odysseus podría suponer el fin de la Real Orden de Caballería. El chino, antes de que Farnel regresara del limbo de los sueños le había dicho unas palabras que bajo ningún concepto llegaba a creer: «Cinco minutos hablando con Odysseus y se volverá el hombre más valiente y más belicoso que nunca vayas a tener la oportunidad de conocer.» Lejos de estar tranquilo todavía estaba más inquieto.

– ¿Entonces qué? –apremió el peligrís– ¿Aceptas o no?

– Creo que... –dudó– creo que sí.

Lorenz y Mao entrecruzaron miradas. _Perfecto._

– Te llamaremos cuando planeemos algo.

– Esperad, ¿no me vais a llevar a casa?

– Claro que sí –afirmó su secuestrador.

Y ahí acabó la charla. Se despertó en su despacho una hora más tarde con un ojo a la funerala, siendo escrutado por su secretaria. Al menos lo había dejado sentado en su sillón, y no tirado en el suelo como a una bolsa de basura.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado en el ojo, señor Farnel? –preguntó la muchacha.

– Eh... me he caído –inventó–, un traspiés sin la mayor importancia.

– Debería ir a que se lo miren.

– Tranquila, de verdad, no es nada.

XXX

Cecile andaba preocupada últimamente. Desde hacía unos días su jefe, Lloyd Asplund, había dejado de lado todos los encargos realizados por la Orden para dedicar su tiempo a algo mucho menos productivo. Y no sabía ni que era.

El laboratorio se había transformado en muy poco tiempo en una cueva con papeles, gráficas y libros por doquier. Las máquinas con las que a menudo operaba habían sido sustituidas por instrumentos más propios de un laboratorio de química que de uno de mecánica. Los tornillos, los taladros y las llaves inglesas habían dejado paso a los tubos de ensayo, los mecheros, las pinzas, los morteros y otras tantas cosas que no sabía nombrar y que para referirse a ellas aún debía señalarlas con el dedo.

También había notado un cambio radical en Asplund: se esmeraba más en su trabajo –fuese cual fuese el que estaba haciendo– y había veces que se pasaba tres y hasta cuatro días en el laboratorio sin salir.

Aunque ella le había preguntado muchas veces qué hacía allí y en qué estaban trabajando él se negaba a decírselo. Hasta que un día –más bien una noche– se hartó.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El ex-conde consultó la tabla periódica de los elementos y mezcló un par de líquidos, uno verde y otro morado en un tubo de ensayo, luego lo sacudió y empezó a salir un gas blancuzco de olor repugnante. Anotó algo en un cuaderno y cogió otro compuesto.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –repitió.

La miró por encima y siguió con lo que se traía entre manos.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –volvió a preguntar, enfadada– Exijo una respuesta. YA.

– Pff... –bufó el peligrís– Qué pesada. Te creía más lista.

– ¿Más lista? ¿Quiere hacer el favor de decirme en qué llevamos tanto tiempo trabajando?

– ¿No es evidente?

_No_, pensó.

– Por tu cara deduzco que no es evidente. Bien –sonrió, y dejó los tubos de ensayo que transportaba en un soporte–: estamos investigando al siguiente eslabón de la cadena evolutiva.

– ¿Cómo que lo estamos investigando? ¿Y dónde está ese eslabón?

– Está en Britannia, con el último eslabón de la cadena evolutiva. Efectivamente, estamos hablando de dos eslabones.

– ¿Y quienes son esos eslabones y por qué los estamos estudiando si no nos pagan para eso?

– Los investigamos por amor a la ciencia. Ah, y son Lelouch y CC.

– ¿Lelouch y CC?

– Claro que sí. Mira –tiró un hilo que caía del techo, y frente a ella se desplegó una lámina en donde estaban representados los antepasados del hombre; pero había dos fotografías que no debían estar ahí–, éstos son nuestros abuelitos: el _Australopithecus_, el _Homo habilis_, el_ Homo erectus_... bueno, ya sabes. Éste –señaló al_ Homo sapiens sapiens_– somos nosotros; y éstos –señaló las dos fotografías añadidas– son el objeto de nuestras investigaciones.

– ¿Lelouch y CC? –preguntó indignada otra vez al ver las fotografías, pegadas torpemente con celofán.

– Yo prefiero llamarlos con un nombre más profesional:_ Homo geass _y _Homo inmortalis_.

– «_Homo geass_» y «_Homo inmortalis_» ¿He oído bien? ¡Pero qué chorradas son esas!

– Son nombres provisionales. También les podríamos llamar _Homo sapiens sapiens sapiens _y _Homo_... Bueno, _Homo inmortalis. _U _Homo beta y Homo alpha._

– Pero...

– _Homo Croomy _y _Homo Asplund _también me gustan.

– No me refería a eso. Lo que quería decir es que está mal.

– ¿Qué está mal? –se escandalizó, e hizo subir la lámina– Es el sueño de cualquier científico. Hemos hallado una versión mejorada de nosotros mismos que a la larga puede llegar a ser inmortal. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Ésto puede traducirse en un Premio Nobel! ¡O en dos! ¿Sabes qué haremos? Primero publicaremos los resultados del _Homo geass _y años más tarde cuando estemos recuperándonos de la resaca haremos pública la segunda investigación. ¿Lo entiendes?

– Lo entiendo, pero es muy peligroso. Suzaku, digo, Zero se pondrá furioso si llega a enterarse. Y las vidas de Lelouch y CC también estarían en peligro.

– Olvidas que Lelouch _ya ha muerto _y que CC _no morirá jamás._

– ¡Pero...!

– ¿Acaso no es verdad? –retó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

– ¡Se lo diré a Zero! –amenazó– Se lo voy a decir. Y duerma un poco.

– Hale, ve, que yo me quedo aquí trabajando. No pegues portazo cuando te vayas –la despidió, y siguió con lo suyo.

– ¡Ésto no quedará así! –rugió, y justo como le había dicho que no hiciera cerró la puerta con un estruendo.

El profesor todavía no había avanzado mucho en la investigación, pero un cosa tenía ya clara: que no compartiría el premio con ella; ni la nombraría en el discurso siquiera.

XXX

Mao insertó la llave que le había dejado Nina en la cerradura, se abrió de manera silenciosa. Había pasado más tiempo del que debía fuera del piso porque tenía que asegurarse de que nadie le seguía hasta casa. Cuando llegó se sintió muy satisfecho de encontrar a Nina haciendo lo que le había pedido antes de marcharse.

Estaba arrodillada frente a las cajas de cartón polvorientas llenas de libros. Separaba los que creía que le iban a servir y los que no mientras tarareaba una alegre melodía. El apartamento estaba mucho más limpio y ordenado que antes.

– Veo que te has tomado muy al pie de la letra lo de ordenar –observó Mao y pasó un dedo por la encimera de la cocina. Ni una mota de polvo.

– La revolución empieza dentro de casa –le contestó–. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Lorenz y Farnel?

– Bien, ambos han acabado aceptando, aunque Lorenz es un poco peligroso. Me inquieta.

– Es lo mejor de lo que disponemos.

– ¿Qué ha dicho Lorenz a cambiar el nombre de la Real Orden de Caballería por otro?

– Ha prometido que se lo pensaría y que lo consultaría con los otros miembros.

– El segundo error que cometimos fue hacerlo todo por las malas. Zero consiguió la independencia de Japón tan pronto porque se ganó al pueblo. Nosotros sólo nos estamos ganando a los ricachones y a los sádicos, y eso no nos conviene. Necesitamos que la gente nos vea con buenos ojos. Lo del secuestro de las Mankind Towers fue lo peor que pudimos organizar, y me arrepiento profundamente de ello –dejó escapar un suspiro–. Una ex-noble murió, y muchos otros civiles también. Si logramos crear a la Facción Odysseus una buena imagen tendremos hecho el treinta por ciento de todo el trabajo.

– Más del sesenta por ciento de la Real Orden de Caballería se rindió junto con Maldini. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros está atrapando a un ex-integrante cada cinco días, ya que cada vez hay menos libres. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar un poco, y surgir dentro de unos cuantos meses con la Facción, pero de otra manera distinta como bien dices. No podemos ir por ahí matando a gente, como hacía Darlton. Ya desde el primer momento lo hicimos todo mal, y por eso nos hemos visto obligados a comenzar desde prácticamente cero.

– No tenemos tiempo para esperar. Mientras no estabas he pensado, y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que deberíamos hacer ahora es movernos de una forma mucho más discreta, ya sabes, escapar de los medios de comunicación. Hacer cosas que no llamen tanto la atención.

– ¿Propones que actuemos de incógnito?

– Tipo _underground_, como los artistas desconocidos. Cuando queramos resurgir públicamente, con otro nombre como ya te he dicho, he pensado que podríamos hacerlo matando a Darlton.

– ¿Matando a Darlton? ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea?

– Lo descubriremos a los medios, y quedaremos como auténticos héroes al entregar su cabeza a las autoridades. Eso nos hará ganar una fama inimaginable. También podríamos acabar con Nash, Wolfgang Bradley, y Maldini.

– Bueno... ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de la Facción Odysseus? Que no lleva las palabras ni «orden», ni «caballería», ni «caballero».

– Concuerdo, tengo aburridas ya a esas palabras.

XXX

Más nerviosa que nunca dio tres golpes a la puerta, paró, dio otro golpe y tras un breve espacio de tiempo tres más. Yúlia tenía fe en que todavía recordara la contraseña. Sin embargo no parecía ser así porque había repetido el código tres veces y nadie había ido a abrirla, y no quería despertar a la gente del castillo que ya estaba soñando. _Quizá esté dormido o no quiera hablar conmigo_, pensaba antes de que la ornamentada puerta se abriera frente a ella con un chasquido.

– Todavía te acuerdas –dijo ella aliviada, y lo cogió de los hombros.

– Cómo olvidar la señal –asintió, y se apartó a un lado para dejarla pasar– ¿Cómo sabías que iba a dejarte entrar?

– Intuición femenina.

La puerta se cerró enseguida. A pesar de la oscuridad en la que estaban envueltos, la chica comprobó que el príncipe estaba vestido con la misma ropa con la que lo vieron por última vez, y que la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, sin una sola arruga.

– ¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacerte la cama? –preguntó Nanjo.

– Nunca –respondió–. Es vergonzoso, pero no sé hacerme la cama aún.

– Eso quiere decir que no has dormido –dedujo.

– Eso quiere decir.

Abarcó la sombría habitación con la mirada, sólo iluminada por el tenue manto de la luz de luna, y a duras penas vio los papeles revueltos al pie de la estantería y la caja plateada sobre el escritorio, rutilante como siempre.

– ¿No tienes ganas de descansar?

– No –respondió rápidamente, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

Estando cerca de él se percató de que tenía los ojos rojos y secos. No hacía falta tener la capacidad de deducción de Maxwell para darse cuenta de que había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

– ¿De verdad? –dudaba que aquello fuese cierto.

– ¿Cómo podría dormir habiendo tantas cosas que quiero hacer?

– No podrás hacer ninguna de esas cosas si no sales de tu habitación.

«Tienes razón», quiso decirle, pero su orgullo era tal que no se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Podría ser que Ina tuviera razón en el fondo, y que sólo fuera un cobarde. A menudo Jameson solía decir que se requería más valor para hablar de algo peliagudo con quien quieres que para empuñar un arma; cuánta razón tenía el hombre. Y por cierto: ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre ahora?

– Vamos, descansa, te lo has ganado.

– Mañana van a venir mis hermanas, ¿con qué cara voy a recibirlas?

– Con la que tienes –le repuso al oído–, pero sin ojeras a poder ser. Duerme, te hará bien.

– No...

– Cámbiate de ropa, debes dormir un poco. Ya es de madrugada, no pierdas más tiempo atormentándote y métete bajo las sábanas. Me quedaré contigo toda la noche si es necesario para vigilar que duermes.

Esa forma de hablarle le traía tantos recuerdos... cuando salió con la ropa para dormir ella se inclinó, se cogió el borde del vestido y se lo sacó por la cabeza de un solo movimiento fluido, antes de tirarlo a un lado. Bajo él sólo llevaba la ropa interior, que a causa de la oscuridad Dante no pudo ver para su desespero.

De un salto se metió entre las sábanas. No le había pedido permiso para meterse, sino simplemente le había venido en gana y lo había hecho; eso le traía más recuerdos todavía.

– ¿A qué esperas para entrar? –inquirió.

A pesar de la oscuridad era perfectamente visible su cara, roja como un tomate, y aunque él no lo supiera la suya estaba igual. Tímidamente entró y se acostó en el lecho, con miedo de hacer algo inapropiado que lo dejase como el perfecto gañán que era en realidad.

– ¿Por qué estás tan lejos? –musitó, y se acercó a él, lo que provocó que se tomara más distancia– No huyas, que no muerdo.

_Permíteme dudarlo. _Se sintió estúpido. Cualquier chico que conociese daría todo lo que le pidieran por pasar una noche con ella, pero él... él no era como cualquier chico que conociese. De pronto, ella lo cogió el brazo y se acercó, ya no tenía escapatoria; apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, y se apretujó contra el chico mientras se rodeaba el cuello con su brazo. Sentía la suavidad de los pechos de la chica contra el brazo. Era agradable. _Madre mía..._

– ¿Sabes que Mercy se va de la ciudad? –preguntó él agobiado por las circunstancias.

Ella sonrió de manera maliciosa antes de contestar.

– Sólo tú eres capaz de hablar de otra chica estando en la cama con una mujer como yo.

Analizó las palabras una a una como si tuviesen un mensaje en clave. «Sólo tú eres capaz de hablar de otra _chica _estando en la cama con una _mujer_ como yo.» Una era una chica, y ella una mujer, según sus propias palabras. No le faltaba razón: Yúlia tenía su misma edad, pero era la persona más madura que había conocido jamás; también era la única que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitara –aunque por desgracia vivieran muy lejos–, y por qué no también la más guapa. De pequeños, siempre que necesitaba un consejo, en vez de ir a su hermano o a cualquiera acudía a ella. Y hacía lo que ella le recomendaba, porque sabía que tenía razón. Su hermano no lo admitía por ser mayor, pero también iba a ella cuando tenía un problema; su madre se enfadaba mucho porque veía humillante el que un príncipe tomara en cuenta las opiniones de una niña plebeya. Lo tenía todo.

– Podría acostumbrarme a esto –murmuró ella. Cuando leyó la carta de los Rosenkreuz casi le dio un ataque al corazón. Esa proposición de matrimonio no podía llevarse a cabo, él era demasiado bueno. Y además era suyo. En un principio iba a contarle lo de la carta, pero al oír de los labios de Lady Rossana que no iba a permitir la ceremonia no le dio la mayor importancia.

– Pues yo no –contestó algo intimidado por esa extraña sensación que era dormir con una chica.

– ¿Dónde crees que estaremos dentro de cuatro años, cuando seamos mayores de edad? –preguntó la castaña mirándolo directamente.

– Dilo tú primero –pidió.

– Yo me veo estudiando Medicina, como mi padre, con un novio guapo –que no era otro que Dante–, rodeada de lujo, dinero y animales bonitos. Creo que nunca he tenido novio.

– Eso es porque te ven demasiado inaccesible.

– Ahora te toca a ti, Dan. Dime dónde estarás dentro de cuatro años.

– Yo... –se rascó la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre, mientras pensaba– a este paso a dos metros bajo tierra, pudriéndome en una caja de alguna madera noble mientras me devoran los gusanos.

– Puag, qué asco.

– Es donde me veo yo –reafirmó.

– Sabes perfectamente que dentro de cuatro años seguirás vivo.

– No, no lo estaré –dijo en tono solemne.

– Bueno –_otra de las tonterías de Dan_, pensó–, dime entonces dónde te gustaría verte.

– Me gustaría verme caminando por las calles de alguna ciudad desconocida, con una mochila en la espalda y la barba muy descuidada. Me gustaría ser un vagabundo, estar cada día en un sitio diferente, conocer gente... ya sabes, como en la serie _Kung-fu._

– Tonterías... ¿y no te gustaría verte conmigo?

– Oh, iría a visitarte –se apresuró en aseverar–, y muy a menudo.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato. Cuando ella cerró los ojos, y su respiración se hizo lenta y pausada, Dante salió de su antebrazo con delicadeza, para no turbarle el sueño.

XXX

– Ahora la jefa soy yo –se repitió Elin por enésima vez, mientras daba vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar la postura más cómoda para quedarse dormida. A la izquierda, a la derecha, a la izquierda, a la derecha, más a la derecha... Nada, que el sueño no llegaba.

Estaba demasiado excitada como para cerrar los ojos y descansar. Nunca había sido muy dormilona. A decir verdad ella odiaba descansar. Cada hora que dormía era una hora de su vida que el tiempo se comía y que no le iba a devolver jamás. Para ella seis horas cada noche eran suficientes como para estar fresca a la mañana siguiente y rendir en el trabajo.

Pero en esos momentos Johanesson tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar: qué hacer, qué vestir, cómo tratar a sus subordinados. Nagisa siempre llevaba ropa oscura y pulcra al trabajo, lo que en su opinión la deslucía, ¿debería ella también llevar colores oscuros o seguir fiel a su estilo?

XXX

– Mira –le señaló el botón número «2» con su enorme y blanco dedo–, pulsando éste botón tres veces puedo activar la calefacción de mi apartamento en Gosseberga a distancia.

– ¿Pero para qué quieres encender la calefacción si no estás en casa? –indagó Aaron, y se abrazó a la almohada del sofá; eran las tres de la madrugada y ya llevaban con la charla de la calefacción veinte minutos.

El sueco sacó pecho, y con una voz llena de orgullo recitó:

– Para sentirme poderoso, porque Napoleón, Emperador de Francia, con todos sus ejércitos, nunca pudo encender la calefacción desde el móvil como yo.

Si Aarón era un charlatán, Jonas era el rey de todos ellos. Lord Flitz –que era lord tan solo porque se había casado con una lady– había empezado la charla con una botella de whisky en las manos, con la intención de servirles un poco a Maxwell y a Palmgren. El primero la había rechazado –más bien había dado una charla sobre lo tóxico que es el alcohol–, y el segundo se sirvió un poco encantado.

– Oye, ¿tú sabes definirme la palabra «cliché»?

Esa era la forma con la que el tío de Mark, allí presente y dormido, comenzaba todas sus conversaciones cuando no había encontrado con su interlocutor ningún tema común. Poco a poco la conversación iba cambiando a otras cosas, siempre por iniciativa suya, comenzando con otro asunto después de haber dado su opinión, casi sin dejar al otro expresarse. Pero Palmgren era distinto. Después de describirle más o menos lo que es un cliché –no lo debió hacer muy bien, porque Maxwell se moría por dar su opinión, que le fue negada– empezó a hablar de fútbol, discotecas, lámparas, chicles, lapiceros, series de televisión, gatos, colores y modelos de piscinas. ¡Modelos de piscinas!

«Acapulco», «Dynamic», «Pro10», esos eran algunos de los nombres que a base de repetirle tantas veces el gigante se le habían grabado a fuego en el cerebro. No entendía de lo que le hablaba el escandinavo, pero asentía porque sí.

XXX

Ese día amaneció más temprano de lo normal, a las seis de la madrugada. Pero por supuesto ni el príncipe ni su acompañante de aquella noche iban a despertarse tan pronto, no lo harían probablemente hasta las dos del mediodía, a la hora de comer. Y no lo harían los dos a la vez, sino que primero se despertaría el príncipe y la chica todavía dormiría durante más tiempo.

El castillo lucía desde fuera más brillante de lo normal según pudo observar Sebastian al volver de hacer la compra. Desde hacía unos días un aura oscura rodeaba el castillo Alighieri y el pequeño bosque del jardín de atrás, pero ese no.

Bastian se preguntaba si la visita nocturna de Nanjo tendría algo que ver en todo aquello. Para suerte de los jóvenes el Doctor Nanjo era un hombre confiado y bondadoso, pero él era un malpensado desde pequeño.

«_Cada vez son más precoces._» Recordaba que había pensado cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación del chico hacer «clic» al abrirse y «clic» al cerrar.

La vida le había hecho crecer con la frase «piensa mal y acertarás» como su dogma y única fe. No confiaba en nadie, y tampoco le importaba mucho si los demás confiaban en él. Como le dijo mucho tiempo atrás Su Alteza Denzel, un poco enfadado, cuando sólo contaba con cuatro años de edad: «Tú única razón de vida es mayordomear.»

Entonces recordó de repente, a punto de atravesar la puerta cargado con las bolsas, que Nunnally y Cornelia iban a ir a hacerles una visita esa noche, y que lo propio sería haber comprado más cosas que de costumbre, por si querían quedarse a cenar con sus hermanos. Magnusson y Betancourt lo regañarían por ello, y lo obligarían, seguramente, a volver al centro comercial a por más género. Podían celebrar la cena sin problemas, porque Lady Rossana tenía revisión médica, y de paso se quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de una amiga que vivía cerca de la clínica, pues hacía mucho que no la veía y tampoco sabía nada del estado emocional de su sobrino.

XXX

– Nagisa ha elegido ya a su sustituta –anunció Zero tapando el auricular del teléfono por el que había estado hablando con una mano.

– Ah, ¿sí? –a Lelouch no le importaba lo más mínimo, sólo quería resultados– ¿Quién es?

– Se llama Elin Johanesson, es sueca.

– Ahm... –asintió, y siguió abanicándose; Suzaku suspiró– Qué interesante.

– Antes era modelo.

– Ah, ¿sí? –era lo mismo que había dicho antes, pero su tono ahora parecía más entusiasmado– A ver...

– Toma –le pasó una carpeta por encima de la mesa.

El pelinegro la observó con atención, leyó sus logros, sus experiencias, sus puntos fuertes y sus puntos flacos. Al final sólo se le ocurrió decir una frase.

– El uniforme la desluce.

– Sí, claro. A ver, dame eso –CC se lo arrancó de entre las manos con brusquedad y empezó a leer–. Blablablá Suecia... Blablablá Estocolmo... Blablablá un perro y dos hermanas... Blablablá su apartamento... Blablablá medidas de infarto...

– ¿«Medidas de infarto»? ¿De verdad pone eso en un informe oficial? –se extrañó Lamperouge.

– Le pedí a un becario que lo redactara –justificó Zero encogiéndose de hombros–; ya le cantaré las cuarenta cuando lo vea.

– Aquí pone que se graduó la más joven de su promoción, con todos los honores. También dice que es una buena francotiradora y que abatió veinte objetivos en la Primera Guerra. Se cargó a veinte de tus hombres, Lulu –le dijo mientras le revoloteaba una sonrisa en los labios.

– A mi no me parece una buena sustituta –valoró Lamperouge.

– ¿Por qué?

– Demasiada inexperiencia. ¿De verdad vamos a poner al mando de la unidad más importante del Departamento de Delitos Violentos a una ex-modelo? ¿Nos hemos vuelto locos?

– ¿Y a quién sugieres que pongamos como líder? –farfulló Kururugi.

– A Holzinger no, a ese le deberíamos prohibir hasta pasear por delante de la Sede. Es un auténtico desastre. En cambio Volkova...

– Ese ni en sueños, demasiado mercenario.

– Nohara...

– Demasiado joven.

– Kadogawa...

– Demasiado viejo.

– Y O'Neill...

– Demasiado loco.

– Pero Johanesson...

– Es perfecta –zanjó el japonés–. Tiene un historial impecable, experiencia de sobra y piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas. Es ideal para esto.

– Bueno, haz lo que tú quieras. ¿Alguna noticia sobre el falso Schneizel de Hi-TV? –cambió de tema– ¿Habéis hablado ya con Harpman?

– Ninguna. Como ya te he dicho mil veces he intentando por todos los medios que los knights hablen con él. Pero siempre hay algún problema: un día va a ver a su primo que vive en Alaska, otro está enfermo, otro está en un congreso, otro supervisando una obra de su constructora, otro día está fuera de la ciudad porque el avión de vuelta a Forket no salió a la hora que tocaba, otro está muy cansado para atendernos, otro es demasiado viejo para recibir a nadie, y otro ha salido con su perro a pasear por la Plaza Maxwell. Me he informado, y no tiene perro.

– Eso es porque tiene algo que ocultar y punto. Si no lo podemos interrogar por las buenas habrá que interrogarlo por las malas. A ver ¿por qué no hay una patrulla en la puerta del castillo todos los días? Algún día tendrá que salir a estirar las piernas, es un viejo, y algún medico le habrá recomendado andar digo yo. Que parece mentira pero según los médicos cualquier enfermedad de viejos se cura con andar.

– No es un sospechoso _oficial_.

– _Oficial... _Sería oficial si tuviéramos a la CIA trabajando para nosotros, pero como la R.O.C. se cargó a dos cuartas partes del Servicio de Inteligencia no dan abasto ni a realizar las investigaciones más sencillas. ¿Y qué pasa con la prole de Ij. Britannia? ¿Ya han movido ficha?

– Que nosotros sepamos, no –respondió–. Lo que sí sé es que hoy tus hermanas Cornelia y Nunnally irán a verlo a casa.

Por un instante no dio crédito a sus oídos. Su hermana... su querida hermana estaba a punto de meterse en las fauces del lobo. Y nunca mejor dicho, teniendo en cuenta que las Casas de sus abuelos tenían un lobo por emblema. Su hermana le había comentado que iría... pero creía haberle dejado claro quera peligroso. Esa misma mañana, antes de volver a Japón con Zero, se lo había repetido: «Nada de visitas a particulares ni recibimientos peligrosos». «¿Aunque sean nuestros hermanos los que vengan a verme?» preguntó ella, ilusa. «De las últimas personas de las que te tienes que fiar en este mundo es de nuestros hermanos.»

XXX

En La Fábrica no había lugar para otro sentimiento que la lealtad, el afán de superación y el del orgullo tras haber cumplido con el encargo que les habían asignado. En el interior del campamento no habían amigos, ni tampoco enemigos. Sólo habían sujetos a los que un buen día podrías verte obligado a matar, o a defender. Era un lugar en el que no estaba bien visto reír, ni tampoco llorar o enfadarse. Las emoción siempre quedaba a un lado de las clases y las misiones.

Por supuesto había gente a la que no reír, no llorar y no enfadarse se le daba mejor que a otra. En otras palabras: había «humanos» e «inhumanos». Ella por suerte, era «humana», o eso creía. No le gustaba matar, pero lo hacía para sobrevivir. Reía y lloraba cuando no la veían, y si la veían, se enfadaba. Otros como Número Cinco eran demonios sin sentimientos, a los que sí les gustaba estar rodeados de muerte y disfrutaban con ello. Sin embargo el mayor de esos demonios desalmados era el propio Número Uno, que había acabado con más de mil personas a lo largo de todo el mundo, o eso decía la leyenda.

No recordaba haberlo visto nunca, porque su identidad era un secreto hasta para muchos de los profesores y entrenadores que tenían. Nadie podía decir su número en el ranking a otros, porque estaba considerado como una manera de presumir. Lo primero que quería crear La Fábrica era «hermandad» entre sus agentes, y las diferencias siempre han sido el peor enemigo de cualquier grupo de hermanos.

Sólo sabía a qué caras pertenecían dos números: Número Cinco y Número Dos. El segundo era un «humano», amigo suyo por suerte. Era un chico alto y esbelto, con el pelo rubio tirando a ceniza, y los ojos castaños, más claros que los del príncipe. Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, y su carácter afable y extrovertido, al menos con ella. Cuando llegó a Grecia con cuatro años él por aquél entonces era Número Veinticinco, y se lo asignaron para que le enseñara lo básico y le aplicara el método de cambio de actitud. Pero por alguna razón no hizo ésto último. El método de cambio de actitud se parecía a la Técnica Ludovico, exhibida en el libro –y película– _La naranja mecánica_ y que no era otra cosa que drogar al «paciente» –por llamarlo de alguna manera– mientras se le sometía a diversas torturas frente a un estímulo externo que los sentidos fueran capaces de captar –un sonido o canción en el caso del oído, un color o símbolo en el caso de la vista, una textura en el caso del tacto, un sabor en el caso del paladar, y un olor en el caso del olfato– para después utilizarlos para reprenderles. Cuando un agente de La Fábrica cometía algún error en el transcurso de una misión se le castigaba sometiéndole al estímulo con el que habían pasado el método.

Había muchos rumores al respecto, y siempre que caminaba de noche con Volkova, éste le contaba el último que había oído.

«Hoy me han contado que al nuevo le han torturado mientras escuchaba _World up _de Korn. Hoy me han contado que al nuevo le han torturado mientras le hacían comer guisantes. Hoy me han contado que al nuevo le han torturado mientras le ponían pornografía. Hoy me han contado que al nuevo le han torturado mientras le hacían oler menta. Hoy me han contado que al nuevo le han torturado mientras le hacían oír el sonido de una moneda cayendo al suelo...» No paraba. Cada día se sabía un rumor nuevo que estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella, que lo escuchaba siempre con atención, admiración y agradecimiento. Lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era que en La Fábrica sólo podían haber en activo setenta agentes. Una vez la sorprendió, y le dijo: «Hoy me han contado que el estímulo negativo de Número Uno es la música de Verdi.»

– En lo que llevo aquí sólo han entrado dos chicos nuevos –le dijo ella cierto día.

– Yo sólo te cuento lo que he oído.

– Pues me parece que no oyes bien del todo –replicó y ambos rieron. Luego, con las mismas técnicas que les habían enseñado, sortearon los dispositivos de seguridad y entraron en la cocina, abrieron la nevera y comieron hasta hartarse. Sólo los habían descubierto una vez, un Guardián (la gente encargada de que ningún agente se fugara, según se decía, todos antiguos ex-Número Uno), pero éste sonrió y les dijo que comieran todo lo que quisieran ya que sólo siendo auténticos expertos se podían burlar los dispositivos de seguridad del recinto. Al pobre hombre lo mataron dos semanas más tarde en el Líbano mientras se afeitaba en una tienda.

Cuando llegó a Forket no podía decir que echara de menos a La Fábrica, pero sí a Volkova porque era su amigo. Sufría mucho cada vez que tenía que marcharse lejos a cumplir una misión, y más todavía cuando el que salía era él. Nunca lo había visto matar a nadie, pero suponía que por ser Número Dos lo haría muy bien. Confiaba en él, pero temía que no volviera con ella para robar comida por las noches, o para contarle cotilleos.

Cuando lo vio en televisión enseguida supo que era él por el color de sus cabellos y de su piel, aún estando envuelto en polvo. Tenía muy buena vista, él siempre se lo decía. Sus ojos grises eran algo más que bellos, también eran útiles. Precisamente la primera lección que daban en La Fábrica era que el ser humano no estaba configurado para ser «bonito», sino para ser «útil». El hombre que les explicaba sobre Biología se lo repetía constantemente:

– El ser humano no tiene uñas para pintárselas, sino para escarbar y rascar; no tiene boca para decir obscenidades ni tampoco para lanzar piropos, sino para comer, comunicarse y tomar y expulsar aire; el ser humano no tiene sexo para obtener placer, sino para continuar con la especie; el ser humano no tiene pelo en el cuerpo para hacerse trenzas o modernos peinados, sino para protegerse de las épocas frías; el ser humano no tiene orejas para colgarse pendientes, sino para escuchar...

Y así podía pasarse el hombre horas. «El ser humano blablablá sino para blablablá...» Odiaba que repitiera tantas veces las mismas cosas. Podría ser que el ser humano tuviera las uñas para escarbar y rascar, pero ¿qué había de malo en llevarlas adornadas? ¿Y qué había de malo en llevar pendientes, si oír se puede oír con ellos o sin ellos? La sacaba de quicio.

Más de una vez se preguntó qué pasaría si en medio de una clase se le ocurriera levantarse y empezar a gritar, o hacer cualquier tontería como golpear a un compañero. Seguramente la enviarían a la «celda de torturas» –como la había bautizado Volkova–, y la exhibirían al estímulo negativo con el que en teoría Hans tendría que haberla adiestrado. Muchas veces se preguntaba cuál podría ser, ya que el chico no soltaba prenda.

– Lo he olvidado –decía siempre, y cambiaba de tema muy deprisa cuando ella se interesaba por el tema.

Sólo le daba largas, pero se había jurado que tarde o temprano le sonsacaría esa información. Quería saber cuál podría haber sido su peor enemigo. Quizá su peor enemigo podría haber sido una cosa que ahora le gustase, como el chocolate, la carne, o las patatas fritas. También se preguntaba cómo reaccionaban los que eran expuestos a su estímulo negativo. ¿Se pondría a chillar y a patalear porque sí? ¿Le dolerían todos los huesos del cuerpo? ¿Empezaría a llorar sin remedio?

– La curiosidad es algo inherente al ser humano –le repetía continuamente su amigo–. Sé que quieres saber cuál podría haber sido tu peor tortura, pero no la recuerdo, de veras. Si lo supiera te lo contaría.

– ¿Me lo juras?

– Jurar es pecado –reprochaba entre risas.

En La Fábrica la religión era algo que no estaba bien visto tampoco. Por descontado ella no era la única creyente, pero sí la más acérrima. Había un chico negro que creía en Alá, y otro que como ella era mestizo que creía en un dios cuyo nombre no sabía ni pronunciar. De todas formas sabía que el Dios verdadero era el suyo, y que los demás no eran más que falsas réplicas. Con el tiempo había aprendido a respetarlos, a respetar a todo el mundo, pero seguía pensando lo mismo. Y por las noches, antes de irse a dormir, rezaba por ellos, para que se dieran cuenta de su error. Volkova siempre le decía que dejara a cada cuál hacer lo que le diera la gana.

Otra vez le preguntó a Volkova quienes eran sus padres, y cómo había llegado hasta allí. Él se encogíó de hombros y le dijo que no lo sabía, pero que por descontado él no había ido a raptarla a su casa. Durante varios días la atormentó la posibilidad de que pudieran estar buscándola, pero un día Marge Astrom, Número Cinco, le dijo que era imposible, que nadie se molestaría en buscarla porque era demasiado fea para ser querida por nadie. Hans la defendió, pero a ella eso la caló muy hondo, y nunca más volvió a pensar de quién había nacido.

– Marge es una idiota, no le hagas caso. Seguro que quienes fueran tus padres te querían mucho, y ahora mismo estarían contentos de que estuvieras bien. ¿Verdad que aquí no pasas hambre ni frío? –Hans repetía muchas veces eso. Le decía que allí estaban bien, y le alarmaba que le gustase tanto aquél sitio. Aunque quizá con el tiempo también ella se costumbraría.

Marge era británica, según les había contado en una ocasión, y por alguna razón todas sus misiones la llevaban hasta allí. Su piel era clara, y sus cabellos castaños y rizados hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. La odiaba, porque siempre se estaba metiendo con ella. Lo peor de todo es que era «humana», ya que se reía y se enfadaba constantemente. Otra cosa en su contra era que tenía amigas, y que eran «humanas» de su misma condición. A menudo utilizaba frases que nadie comprendía, excepto otros ingleses, como «_What's the trick?_», que suponía que era algo así como «¿Qué ocurre?» o «¿Qué está pasando?» A veces solía colarse con sus amigas en las habitaciones de los chicos y los profesores y entrenadores, y no salían hasta el amanecer cubiertas de sudor. No quería ni imaginar que hacían ahí dentro.

Otro dato era que sus «amigas» no eran tan «amigas» como se empeñaban en demostrar. Era de sobra conocido que mató a una en una misión; fue sustituida enseguida y nunca nadie volvió a hablar de ella. En cuanto moría alguien, era borrado de todos lados. Su nombre en el ranking desaparecía, y se decretaba que nunca más nadie volviese a decir su nombre bajo pena de muerte.

Ina se despertó empapada en sudor frío a las diez de la mañana. Su pulso estaba acelerado y respiraba con dificultad. Había soñado con Volkova, La Fábrica, Número Uno y Número Cinco... demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Se lavó, se vistió y bajó al salón a desayunar tras chocarse con más de cuarenta personas pertenecientes al servicio del castillo. Alighieri era un lugar enorme, pero ella sólo conocía la parte de las habitaciones más nuevas y la primera planta. Harpman le había dicho que todo el mundo excepto Bastian y Horatio tenía prohibido subir ahí. Para asegurarse de que no iban a desobedecerle le contó que había puesto un portón delante de las escaleras que ascendían al tercer piso y que sólo podían abrirlo ellos tres. Así que para tomar el sol en la torre descubierta debía tomar una ruta alternativa que llegaba directamente hasta ahí.

– ¿Tú sabes lo que hay detrás de esa puerta grande? –le consultó un día al castaño muy emocionada.

– No tengo ni idea. Una vez Yúlia hizo cálculos y según esos cálculos yo sólo he estado en una quinta parte de todo el castillo.

– Hombre, es que el bosque es muy grande.

– No me refiero a la parcela en la que está edificado el castillo, sino sólo al castillo. Creo que hay habitaciones secretas y cosas así.

– ¿Y no tienes curiosidad por saber qué esconden? ¿Por qué no me acompañas a investigar?

– ¿Yo? ¿Investigar? –arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza. Luego habló con su voz de Dante _El Príncipe de l__a Niebla_ su voz de Dante «el noble»:– No somos niños, Ina. Ya no tienes edad para jugar a los detectives. Y por otra parte todo el mundo tiene derecho a tener secretos y no seré yo el que descubra los del hombre que me ha criado desde los diez años. Investiga tú, y si encuentras algo que pueda usar para hacerle chantaje me lo dices.

– Vaya amigo eres... –murmuró algo compungida.

– El mejor de todos.

– El mejor de los peores –agregó–. Siempre antipático conmigo.

– No creas que no te acompaño por querer acabar con tu ilusión ni nada así –su voz seguía siendo la de Dante «el noble»–, ni tampoco por ser antipático contigo. Si Harpman no quiere que sepamos lo que hay en las otras plantas es por algo. No me gusta desobedecerle.

_Pues parece mentira_, pensó mientras rememoraba todas aquellas veces que el chico no le hacía ningún caso al anciano, sobre todo aquellas que venía tarde a casa y apestando a garrafón; incluso una vez volvió a casa sin pantalones cuando ella ya (o mejor dicho, aún) dormía, y otra sin zapatillas y sin cartera, porque él aseguraba que se lo habían robado unas gaviotas cuando estaba por la playa.

– Como quieras, aguafiestas.

– Suerte con tu investigación, Grisson.

Después de comerse el cruasán, beberse el vaso de leche y ojear los periódicos del día en busca de algo interesante subió a su cuarto a cambiarse y ponerse un atuendo más adecuado a la visita que iban a recibir por la tarde. Nunca había sido de desayunar fuerte, gracias a la forma de vida espartana con la que se había criado. Los cocineros muchas veces le ponían más comida de la que ella era capaz de digerir, pero se la tomaba para no herirlos. El mayor desplante que se les podía hacer, según Pierre, era dejarse comida en el plato. Ella no quería herir a nadie, y por eso tragaba aunque un poco más supusiera reventar.

XXX

Las dos estaban en la habitación de la castaña, desayunando como Cornelia lo había hecho tantas veces de niña con su hermana, su hermana tanto de padre como de madre.

– ¿Qué expectativas tienes de la reunión de esta tarde? –le preguntó Cornelia a su hermana pequeña.

– ¿Expectativas? –la miró dudosa– Yo sólo quiero preguntarle qué tal lo está pasando, e interesarme por sus hermanos y la mujer de Jameson; nada más. No espero nada. ¿Y tú, esperas algo?

_Que no esté muy enfadado por joderle la vida a la edad de catorce años_, eso era en esencia lo que esperaba de la reunión, pero no lo dijo.

– Nada, igual que tú, interesarme por ellos. ¿Ya tienes pensado si vas a revelar su nombre?

– Todavía no. Aunque se vaya a saber tarde o temprano prefiero callármelo. Pero no sé... tengo que meditarlo.

– Mientras volemos tendrás mucho tiempo para meditar, y antes también si el avión llega con retraso, cosa que no me sorprendería lo más mínimo.

XXX

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Lulu? ¿Otra lista de gente que quieres matar? –estaba únicamente vestida con una bata rosa y una toalla amarilla a modo de turbante, había acabado de salir de la ducha– Déjame ver.

– No –se la apartó de la vista–, no te voy a dejar ver la hoja, porque le contarás lo que estoy escribiendo a Kururugi.

– No seas crío.

– No soy crío, soy precavido. ¿Sabes qué es eso? Y ahora... déjame trabajar, bruja. Pide unas pizzas.

CC no era del tipo de personas que se dejaran hablar así. Tarde o temprano se lo haría pagar.

XXX

Cuando llegó al trabajo Elin lo hizo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, más contenta que nunca. Desde «arriba» todo se veía de otra manera. Antes de dirigir la unidad la gente no la miraba si no era por sus atributos físicos –sobre todo los hombres–, y cuando ella saludaba, muchas veces pasaban olímpicamente de ella. Pero todo había cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

Ahora la saludaban tanto varones como hembras, y en muy raras ocasiones bajaban su vista de los ojos. «A eso se le llama respeto», le había dicho Kadogawa al comentarle las mejoras. Sus subordinados eran los únicos que aún se la quedaban mirando como babosos que eran.

Subieron juntos en el ascensor y llegaron a la sala de reuniones cuando todavía no había nadie. Al final había decidido ir vestida como siempre, porque tampoco le parecía que su ropa de todos los días fuera inadecuada. Como siempre la gente llegó con cuentagotas, todos menos Nagisa, que ese día libraba dejándola a ella por primera vez al mando.

– ¿Qué hay de nuevo? –Nate rara vez empezaba la charla, pero por lo visto tenía ganas aquél día.

– A Harpman se le ha muerto una prima –anunció Volkova.

– ¿De verdad? Parece que a ese hombre todo le viene de golpe, porque ayer le extirparon el meñisco –comentó Kato con un deje de suspicacia.

– Eso es lo que me ha dicho Horatio Ozone, su mayordomo. ¿Y a que no sabes qué más me ha dicho? –no les dejó tiempo para responder; acto seguido, con voz de persona solemne y distinguida añadió:– «La Orden de los Caballeros Negros está increpando a mi jefe, como este acoso que se está llevando a cabo no cese nos veremos obligados a utilizar nuestra más temible arma: los abogados.»

– ¿Te amenaza con los abogados de la empresa? He oído que la Stona tiene dos bufetes sólo para ellos –farfulló Kadogawa.

– Con los de la empresa no, con los suyos –volvió a poner la misma voz de antes–: «Son diecinueve; tendrá la oportunidad de contarlos desde el banquillo o desde su mesa de trabajo cuando vayan a comunicarle que le han demandado por injurias y que por eso ha sido relevado de su puesto de trabajo.»

– Lo último que nos conviene es que nos echen a los abogados encima –dijo Elin.

– Harpman no sospechoso de manera oficial, por lo que no podemos interrogarlo, tan solo intentar hablar con él.

– Pero no se deja –agregó Volkova–. En tu mano está convertirlo en sospechoso y que podamos traerlo aquí.

– ¿Y las cosas cambiarán en algo? –Kadogawa, como siempre, estaba decidido a encontrarle peros a todo.

Tenía razón. ¿Cambiaba en algo ser _sospechoso oficial _que _sospechoso_? Si no quería habar con ellos por las buenas, por las malas desde luego no iba a hacerlo. Seguramente no abriría la boca en los interrogatorios y nada más pudiese pondría a alguien tras ellos para demandarles.

– Lo que vamos a hacer es ir a Alighieri hoy mismo.

– No nos dejarán entrar –espetó Kadogawa.

– Entonces pondremos a alguien para que vigile el castillo. ¿No hay nadie de la Secreta que podamos utilizar? –preguntó Johanesson.

– No nos hace falta hablar con nadie de la Secreta, Zero nos dio los suficientes poderes como para investigar a quien nos de la gana. Al fin y al cabo somos la primera defensa contra el terrorismo –descubrió Nathan.

– Entonces perfecto –aprobó la sueca–, también estaría muy bien saberlo todo sobre los que trabajan ahí.

– Es un castillo, al menos cien personas sin contar a la seguridad.

– Gracias Volkova por compartir con nosotros un dato que ya sabíamos –hizo una mueca.

– Qué antipática, el cargo se te ha subido a la cabeza y eso que sólo llevas un día ostentandolo.

– De eso nada –replicó sonriente–. ¿Algo más antes de que me vaya a buscar a alguien que nos acompañe a hacer de espías?

XXX

– ¡Dios! –gruñó Maria al enterarse por teléfono de que Yúlia tampoco iba a ir a la fiesta de Mercy.

– La culpa no la tengo yo –se disculpó Ronald.

– De que Dante no vaya sí la tienes tú. ¿Y qué excusa pone Yúlia?

– Está enferma –respondió lo más natural que pudo, no se le daba bien contar mentiras.

– Seguro... ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Yúlia no va a ir?

– Me lo ha dicho ella.

– ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? ¿Y por qué no me ha llamado a mi en vez de a ti? ¿Tú de qué la conoces?

– Me la presentó Dante.

– ¡Maldito Dante! Seguro que los dos están...

Cortó la llamada. Los hermanos Hess eran tan iguales como diferentes –y gritones–. Sus voces histéricas se le clavaban en el cerebro y no paraban de retumbarle hasta mucho después.

XXX

Elin no tardó demasiado en que aparcaran cinco coches alrededor del castillo Alighieri. Eso sí, para eso antes tuvo que redactar un informe testificando por qué los declaraba sospechosos de terrorismo –cosa que sí tardó en hacer–, y pidiendo más agentes. Zero llamó en persona a las oficinas para preguntarle si lo que había solicitado iba en serio, para su sorpresa. Ella asintió, y le dijo que sí, que no malgastaría papel en una broma como aquella. Por la voz que ponía no parecía entusiasmarle demasiado, pero acabó accediendo. «Está bien, coge unos cuantos coches y haz lo que debas.»

Además de todo eso, contaban con una furgoneta aparcada un poco más lejos, que era donde estaba ella, tomándose un café que le habían acabado de traer, con unos cuantos bollos para deleite de Kadogawa. Creían que eran invisibles, sin embargo, la seguridad de Alighieri era óptima, y los distinguieron enseguida.

A las doce en punto un mayordomo llamó a cada coche, cargado con café, y les preguntó a todos si querían beber un poco.

– Ese Harpman es muy listo –confesó O'Neill–, y también muy amable.

– ¿Si sabe que estamos aquí por qué no nos ha echado en cara nada? –la sueca estaba intrigada.

– Quizá esto sea una maniobra estratégica para que sepamos que nos vigila, en vez de vigilarlo nosotros a él. Es un hombre muy astuto.

Todos asintieron, no podía ser otra cosa. ¿O quizá sí y el café estaba envenenado? No, no hay que ser tan desconfiados.

– Lo que toca hacer ahora, O'Neill, es piratear la red telefónica.

– Lo he intentado, pero sólo he podido piratear un teléfono móvil.

– ¿Un teléfono móvil?

– A nombre de Harpman, quizá sea el suyo y tengamos suerte. Puede que mantenga alguna conversación interesante, es un hombre ocupado, de esos que siempre lo tienen pegado a la oreja.

XXX

Los dos salieron juntos de la habitación, él vestido y ella con lo que había dormido, que no era mucha tela precisamente. Después fueron a la habitación de ella, en donde se puso guapa mientras Dante cerraba los ojos o miraba al techo. Si alguna vez necesitara un consejero, sería ella, porque cuando estaba a su lado se sentía muy seguro, casi invencible. Era la vocecilla de su conciencia, que le decía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y lo que debía hacer para que todos estuviesen genial. Ella era la única persona en el mundo a la que nunca mentía, y no ocultaba nada por muy vergonzoso o íntimo que fuera. Ella no ahondaba mucho en temas comprometidos, pero se sentía poderosa sabiendo que cualquier pregunta que hiciera le iba a ser respondida con sinceridad.

– Bueno, ya estoy –dijo cuando estuvo lista– ¿bajamos?

– Cuando lleguen mis hermanas me gustaría que estuvieses conmigo.

– Si replanteas tu deseo como una pregunta, con un «por favor» delante, me lo pensaré.

– De acuerdo. Por favor, ¿querrías acompañarme mientras charlo con mis hermanas?

– ¿No crees que ellas preferirían hablar contigo a solas? Yo no pinto nada ahí.

– Pero me gustaría que estuvieses.

– Entonces vale. Estaré.

– Perfecto.

– Pero me deberás un favor. Dos favores, mejor dicho.

– ¿Dos favores?

– Claro, he sido yo quien te ha sacado de tu cuarto.

– Es cierto, pero... –fue interrumpido antes de acabar.

– … pero es cierto –reafirmó–. Quiero que me devuelvas cada favor.

Discutir no era cosa que le agradase, si no tenía absolutamente todas las de ganar. Se resignó a hacer lo que ella quería. Pero otra duda salía a flote: ¿Qué favor le haría hacerle?

– Te lo diré más tarde. Ahora dime, ¿qué tal estoy?

– Muy pesada.

– Grosero.

XXX

Kallen estaba muy ilusionada, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a poder ver a Nagisa, y Toudou también lo estaba, aunque supiera disimularlo muy bien; pero sobre todo estaba ilusionada porque volvería a ver a otra persona: a Nunnally, que estaría acompañada por Gino. Cuando se enteraron de que Nagisa estaba en su día libre, Toudou sonrió, y Kallen pensó que sería mejor que fuera él sólo a verla, ya que ella tenía otra cita.

La Emperatriz había accedido a concederle una audiencia de última hora antes de volar a Forket por motivos que ella desconocía. Hacía mucho que no pisaba el Palacio Imperial, de hecho sólo había estado allí una vez con motivo de la coronación de la castaña. A lo largo del recorrido hasta la sala del trono pudo observar que habían muchos retratos colgando de las paredes, casi todos, según ponía en una placa, pintados por Clovis. Había viejos emperadores, tan viejos que ni los soldados encargados de que nadie los tocara se acordaban de sus nombres; emperatrices; hombres de confianza; nobles famosos; caballeros distinguidos; mascotas de la Familia Imperial; príncipes; emblemas e insignias; y sobre todo Lelouch.

El Palacio Imperial estaba lleno de cuadros pintados por Clovis en los que aparecía Lelouch. Había incluso cuadros pintado en los que no debería salir Lelouch, pero salía de todas formas. Uno de ellos era ese en el que salían Cornelia y Euphemia, ésta última con no más de quince años; por esa edad, supuso Kallen, Lelouch estaba exiliado. Esas imágenes le hacían recordar tiempos felices, y otros que no lo eran tanto por desgracia.

– Éstos cuadros estaban hasta muy poco en los sótanos, Capitana Kouzuki, porque aparecía Lelouch vi. Britannia y no era de gusto de nuestro emperador Charles. Cuando murió, Schneizel decidió que ya era hora de que fueran colgados, y Nunnally los ha mantenido así durante estos meses –la informó un señor mayor muy trajeado, que andaba mirando al suelo siempre.

Era muy parecido a un topo, no sólo por el aspecto, sino también porque llevaba gafas de mucha graduación y era menudo. No tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser su trabajo, pero tomó como buenas sus palabras.

– ¡Kallen! –gritó Nunnally cuando la vio bajo el umbral de la puerta– ¡Ya creía que no llegabas!

La silla flotó hasta ella, parada en el fondo de la sala. Nunnally siempre sonreía, y esa era su mayor virtud. No solía vérsela nunca con malas caras, sino siempre alegre. Ponía de buen humor a cualquiera que la viese. Nadie pensaría que había vivido tantas experiencias.

– El tráfico aéreo está muy mal.

– Sí, ya lo veo –sonrió, y la miró con sus ojos azules, casi violetas como los de su hermano–. Adelante, pasa.

Dio un paso, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas con un sonido atronador. Gino salió del otro extremo del lugar, por la izquierda. Su capa ondeaba tan orgullosa como ella lo estaba de haber luchado a su lado. Se sonrojó levemente cuando lo vio, pero se le pasó rápido.

– Kallen, cuanto tiempo –se acercó a ella y la saludó con un cálido abrazo, típico de él en el fondo–. ¿Qué tal estás?

– Muy bien, con mucho trabajo pero bien. ¿Y vosotros?

– Bien –respondió enseguida Lord Gino.

– Regular –dijo Nunnally.

El rubio la miró e hizo un mohín.

– No mientas Nana. –Miró a Kallen.– Es verdad que cientos de personas intentan matarla, pero no vamos a dejar que lo hagan –su expresión era de alegría, él también estaba siempre alegre–. Nunca permitiría que mataran a la Emperatriz. Me daría muy mala reputación; nadie querría contratarme después de eso.

– El otro día quiso conducir, y casi chocó contra una fábrica de camas elásticas –le contó Nana.

– Eso es verdad a medias. Sí, enfrente teníamos una fábrica de camas elásticas, pero nunca estuve cerca de chocar con ella. Y si no te gusta como conduzco, quizá deberíamos pedirle a Asplund que te pusiera unos propulsores en la silla, para que así pudieses ir tú misma al teatro.

– No fuimos al teatro, Gino –rió por su ignorancia, probablemente fingida como era costumbre de él. La chica miró a Kouzuki–. Fui a la ballet con Cecile, representaron _El cascanueces. _Y la semana que viene voy a volver a quedar con ella, porque representarán _El lago de los cisnes. _A propósito, Gino se quedó dormido a los diez minutos, me acuerdo porque el reloj estrambótico de Asplund empezó a sonar justo en ese momento. Tuvieron que parar la obra a causa de sus ronquidos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

– Quizá no me dormiría si hubiera algún acompañante de mi gusto. ¿Kallen, te gustaría ir a la ópera? Es gratis –sonrió una vez más.

– Me siento halagada, puede que sí vaya –aceptó.

– Ah, ¿sabes que siempre que Cecile viene con nosotros la confunden a ella con la Emperatriz? Le piden autógrafos y fotos, y a ella la dejan de lado –comentó Weimberg, en un intento de hacer rabiar a su jefa–. Debe ser porque es mucho más sexy que ella –la señaló.

– Ya creceré, tú tranquilo –replicó–. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo, Kallen? El avión no despegará hasta dentro de media hora, tengo algo de tiempo por delante.

– Me encantaría, Emperatriz –aceptó la oferta, en tono burlón.

– Nunnally –corrigió ella a dedo alzado.

XXX

Tianzi estaba empezando una conversación con uno de sus ministros más cercanos cuando la puerta se abrió con un sonido exasperarte. A través de ella pasó Xingke, jadeante, cargando con un montón de rollos amarillentos.

– Yo no interrumpo tus reuniones con la Emperatriz –recriminó el ministro en tono cortés, nada enfadado–. Y si lo hago al menos llamo.

– Lo siento Zhen Bar, pero no tenía tiempo para ser cortés. Emperatriz –dijo arrodillándose ante su señora, y levantándose muy rápido, lo justo para que ella notara que por muy atareado que estuviera siempre tenía tiempo para mostrarle sus respetos.

– Habla, Xingke –otorgó seria, señalándose con la mano abierta un asiento cerca de la mesa en la que tomaban ella y el ministro el té.

El hombre acercó el asiento a la mesa, y extendió los rollos en ella, que eran de piel. Estaban todos pintarrajeados, fuera lo que fuera lo que habían dibujado en ellos ya no se podía saber con claridad qué eran. Zhen Bar identificó enseguida las imágenes, pero la Tianzi necesitó un poco más de tiempo. Tiempo que no tenían, así que Xingke se lo hizo todo más fácil.

– Son mapas de Asia, Mi Emperatirz. –Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza, pero Xingke se la levantó muy despacio con la mano. Zhen Bar sabía que con él se comportaban de una manera mucho más profesional que cuando estaban solos. A veces Xingke no podía aguantar el protocolo, y eso a él se le hacía terriblemente divertido– No tenemos tiempo para agachar la cabeza Emperatriz.

– ¿Quieres desvelarnos ya la causa de tu nerviosismo o vas a seguir temblando como una hoja mucho más tiempo? Nos tienes en ascuas –terció el ministro.

– Perdón –se disculpó con él–. Quería informaros, a los dos, de que Corea del Norte ha acercado más de diez mil hombres al a frontera con su homónima del Sur, además de varios vehículos de guerra. Todo indica que la invasión va a producirse en un muy corto espacio de tiempo. Xianglin, hablando en nombre de los Servicios de Inteligencia, me ha advertido de que ésto es sólo el primer envío, y que en las próximas horas llegarán otras dos caravanas de soldados. Corea del Norte desde hoy al mediodía ha prohibido a sus habitantes que viajen al Sur, y ha puesto en marcha una serie de acciones portuarias anormales.

– ¿Cómo ha respondido Corea del Sur?

– Enviando una pequeña parte de sus tropas también a la frontera; no son ni una décima parte de lo que han llevado allí sus enemigos hasta el momento. Me han dicho que están preparando tanques y knightmare frames para una posible invasión por tierra, pero son sólo rumores. Lo que sí sé es que dos submarinos han zarpado con destino incierto. Y los europeos... están moviendo tropas. ¿Qué pensáis que deberíamos hacer al respecto Tianzi?

– Primero que nada hacer unas llamadas, y después enviar una parte de nuestro ejército en el sud y nuestro ejército en el este a defender a nuestros pobres vecinos de continente. Ya sabéis el dicho: «Hoy van a por mi, mañana van a por ti.»

– Se lo preguntaba a la Emperatriz, a la Tianzi, no a ti Zhen Bar.

– Soy ministro. Mi trabajo es evitar que Su Divina Majestad piense –replicó.

_Eso mismo creían los eunucos y acabaron pasando todos por mi espada_, pensó Li Xingke.

– ¿Que qué deberíamos hacer? –dudó la niña– ¿Qué crees tú, Xingke?

Zhen Bar sabía que al final se iba a hacer lo que quisiera Li. Toda China sabía que en China se hacía lo que quería Li. Últimamente él había estado cuestionando en el Parlamento el poder de la Emperatriz, y con esa interrupción, creía, Xingke estaba intentando convencerlo de que no era así, sino que se hacía lo que quería la Emperatriz.

– Corea del Norte es pobre, pero también un hueso duro de roer. Creo que los surcoreanos tienen más de lo que enseñan, y que están tramando algo con ayuda de los europeos. Pienso que lo ideal, antes de nada, sería intentar hablar con el esquivo presidente del país, de ambos países mejor dicho. Si no nos hacen caso los norteños y los sureños, siguen enviando tropas a la frontera, o uno de los dos la traspasa, ya no nos quedaría otra que ir con los del Norte, aunque sean ellos los «malos» de la película. Las ciudades importantes de Corea del Sur están por el centro, pienso que con un bombardeo controlado en las bases militares de por allí se acobardarán, siempre y cuando los europeos tarden lo que yo creo que van a tardar en llegar. Después de esa escaramuza no nos quedaría otra que invadir Corea del Norte. Es lo mínimo que nos mereceríamos por ahorrarles una derrota estrepitosa.

Se hizo el silencio. Cuando Xingke hablaba sobre tácticas militares nadie nunca se atrevía a replicarle nada. Pero aquella ocasión fue diferente, pues Zhen Bar tenía algo que objetar.

– Tu plan parte de que los europeos todavía no han movido ficha. Grave error. Todos los países de alrededor ex-pertenecientes a la Federación China están deseosos de venganza. Rusia, por ejemplo, sería un lugar perfecto en el que plantar centenares de lanzamisiles que estén apuntando día y noche a Pekín, Shangai, Hong Kong o Xian. Apoyando a Corea del Norte, aún por el bien de todos, la gente nos mirará con malos ojos porque si no han hundido el _Cheonan _han hundido otros. La gente ahí se muere de hambre, y el gobierno está corrupto; en otras palabras: son unos asesinos. A través de Rusia podrían entrar los europeos, y también a través de la India, que desea la independencia como nunca antes. Yo pienso que China no debería entrar en guerra, Emperatriz –la miró, y enseguida ella notó que no lo decía por decirlo, sino porque realmente tenía miedo de que su país se metiera en un lío del que no pudiera salir después.

– Eso es absurdo. China tiene muchos satélites vigilando a Rusia, y hasta ahora no hay ningún lanzamisiles apuntándonos. Nuestros aliados japoneses nos hubieran advertido enseguida si hubiesen visto una cantidad considerable de tropas marítimas tan cerca. Y por último: lo mejor para China es evitar una guerra con los sureños, e invadir el Norte –dijo Xingke.

– ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que igual que nuestros satélites los espían a ellos los suyos pueden estar grabándonos a nosotros? Además, si invadimos Corea del Norte, tarde o temprano, los del Sur creerán que vamos a hacer lo mismo con ellos y de nuevo estaremos en las mismas.

Li iba a contestar cuando su teléfono móvil emitió un prologando sonido agudo avisando de que le estaban llamando. Pidiendo perdón a sus dos interlocutores –y reverenciándose de nuevo ante la Tianzi– salió fuera de la sala a atender a quien quería hablar con él. Mientras estaba fuera, Zhen Bar continuó comiendo pastas con la Emperatriz como estaban haciendo antes de su llegada. Cuando volvió estaba un poco más pálido.

– ¿Quién era, Xingke? –se interesó el ministro.

– Los japoneses.

Zhen Bar, abrumado por la coincidencia, sonrió e hizo la consecuente pregunta.

– ¿Y qué querían los japoneses?

– Mh... Han sido más rápidos que nosotros.

– ¿Más rápidos que nosotros? –Tianzi no entendía nada– ¿Qué quieres decir, Li?

– Bueno... Los norcoreanos han intentado traspasar la frontera y...

XXX

Lelouch seguía con su tarea cuando CC se puso a ver la televisión en el salón un poco enojada por lo de antes. Si no quería hacerle caso y prefería perder el tiempo haciendo listas negras era su problema, ella no tenía por qué mendigar cariño a nadie. Él se lo perdía.

Suzaku los llamó en el momento en el que la peliverde había dejado un programa sobre animales. Había un perezoso colgado de un árbol que tenía la misma cara de Lelouch, sólo que sin afeitar. Fue él quien descolgó el auricular. Suzaku, fiel a su estilo, ni saludó. Disparaba las palabras con la misma rapidez que las balas.

– Corea del Sur ha lanzado una ofensiva brutal contra los del Norte ayudados por el Euro Universo. Todo ha comenzado hará unos cinco minutos, cuando los norteños han traspasado la frontera. Testigos dicen que un grupo de cinco knightmares con los colores del Euro Universo han disparado una especie de proyectil luminoso y que minutos después ya no había nada en donde antes habían desfilado diez mil almas. Después de eso los mismos frames seguidos de una gran caravana han ido abriendo paso hasta una ciudad con puerto, en donde han desembarcado cinco barcos, en total dos mil soldados –informó Kururugi.

– ¿Proyectil luminoso? Me recuerda al F.L.E.I.J.A. –a pesar de la magnitud de sus palabras su rostro no cambió ni un ápice.

– ¿Sabes? A mi también –admitió–. Los chinos no saben que hacer, pero Xingke parece bastante firme en su decisión de comandar un ejército hasta Corea del Norte si su país no consigue llegar a un acuerdo con el gobierno de los otros dos.

– Está atado de pies y manos, lo comprendo –asintió.

– Ya ves. Quiere saber si vamos a apoyarlo o no. Nunnally ahora mismo está a bordo de un avión con Cornelia, camino al castillo en el que vive tu medio-hermano Dante, no sabe nadan aún.

– Demonios... ésto nos puede salpicar a todos –gruñó el pelinegro–. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

– De momento, reflexionar. Ésta es una situación muy comprometida. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

– Lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

– Te llamaré conforme se vayan desenvolviendo las cosas. Por hoy creo que no va a pasar nada más. Sólo era por avisarte, y para ver si podías aportar alguna idea; tú siempre has sido el de las ideas.

– «He sido» –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios–. Yo te recomendaría poner una buena flota rodeando a las islas. Si la guerra llega a producirse y gana Corea del Sur apoyada por el Euro Universo las vamos a pasar canutas, sobre todo cuando éstos últimos los traicionen e invadan toda la península. No podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar, si tuviera los mapas y los informes oportunos podría decirte mucho más, pero... En fin –suspiró–; cuídate.

– Dicen que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Hasta luego, Lelouch.

XXX

Kallen había pedido permiso a Nana para acompañarla a su destino, y ella había accedido encantada. Gino no paraba de pedir a las azafatas bebidas alcohólicas, de las que se empeñaba que bebiera. Cualquiera diría que quería emborracharla, sólo Dios sabe con qué propósitos.

– No lo vas a tener tan fácil, Gino –dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negación–. Eres un caso perdido.

– Si ésto fuera un avión normal y corriente ya no te servirían más –manifestó Guilford–. Un Knight of Round borracho en horas de servicio; qué poca profesionalidad.

– Bebe un poco tú también, Guilford, a ver si se te endulza un poco el carácter –replicó el rubio.

XXX

Sólo hicieron falta dos horas para que todas las personas que la Emperatriz había mandado llamar –ministros y líderes militares– se congregaran con ella en la Ciudad Prohibida para debatir sobre el espeluznante contraataque surcoreano. La situación era crítica, porque nadie se esperaba que fuera a pasar lo que había pasado, y encima en tan poco tiempo desde el inicio del conflicto.

– Estamos en una posición muy comprometida –Xingke, ahora sentado en un lugar de honor al lado de la Tianzi, no era de los que se iban por las ramas a la hora de tratar un asunto delicado.

– Ni que lo diga –espetó un general.

– Creo que todo el mundo aquí presente sabe que si China no apoya a los norcoreanos los europeos van a aprovecharse de los surcoreanos para conquistar la península entera –prosiguió.

– ¿Y con qué ejército va a defender China a Corea del Norte? –inquirió otro general diferente con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Era cierto: uno de los primeros puntos de la Federación Unida de Naciones era que cada país dejaría de tener ejército propio para crearse uno conjunto. No se podría hacer nada al respecto si no se aprobaba en el Parlamento el envío de tropas al lugar del conflicto.

– Britannia seguramente nos apoyará, igual que Japón –aventuró.

– Xingke, has cambiado –repuso esta vez un ministro, el de Asuntos Exteriores–. Antes vivías de hechos, ahora vives de «seguramentes».

Una carcajada estalló en la habitación, y Li de pronto se sintió furioso. Sólo la mano de la Emperatriz cogiendo la suya por debajo de la mesa logró tranquilizarlo un poco. No debía enfardarse, no era para tanto.

– Pero a ver... –intervino alguien del fondo– ¿Habéis hablado ya tú o el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores con alguno de los dos líderes o con alguien del Euro Universo?

– En el Euro Universo no quieren saber nada de nosotros. Todos los países que antes conformaban la Federación China se están acoplando a ellos –respondió otra persona.

Luego, el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores dijo:

– Yo me he puesto en contacto con ambos: Corea del Norte nos ha suplicado ayuda una vez más, y Corea del Sur nos ha advertido de que sus vecinos son unos asesinos, y que si defendemos al bando equivocado podemos acabar perdiendo mucho.

– Amenazas de un país que hasta hace dos años estuvo comiendo de nuestra mano. ¡Menudos estúpidos! –rió un cargo militar allí presente.

– Amenazas de un país que hasta hace dos años _estuvo _comiendo de nuestra mano y que ahora está protegido por cincuenta más.

El Euro Universo estaba compuesto por: Albania, Alemania, Andorra, Armenia, Austria, Azerbaiyán, Bielorrusia, Bélgica, Bosnia y Herzegovina, Bulgaria, Croacia, Chipre, Italia, Dinamarca, Eslovaquia, Eslovenia, España, Estonia, Finlandia, Francia, Georgia, Grecia, Hungría, Islandia, Irlanda, Italia, Kazakstán, Letonia, Liechtenstein, Lituania, Luxemburgo, Malta, Moldavia, Mónaco, Montenegro, Noruega, Países Bajos, Polonia, Portugal, Reino Unido, República Checha, República Macedonia, San Marino, Serbia, Suecia, Suiza, Turquía y Ucrania. Y Marruecos, de próxima introducción.

Ninguno de esos países podía hacer sombra a China, y mucho menos a la Federación Unida. Sin embargo, todos juntos, resultaban muy peligrosos. Eso Xingke lo sabía muy bien.

– Es ridículo –comentó un ministro–. ¿Que los europeos son una amenaza? Muchos de ellos no tienen ni ejército, y otros muchos son rematadamente pobres. Ahí tienes a Portugal y a Grecia, que son países pobres donde los haya. Si son todos así estoy pensando que hasta estaría bien invadirlos nosotros a ellos.

Algunos sonrieron con la propuesta y la vitorearon, otros, la minoría, se mordieron la lengua para no soltar una palabra malsonante con la que calificar su falta de inteligencia y ligereza de palabra.

XXX

El Rolls-Royce Phantom conducido por Horatio había llegado puntual a recogerlos al aeropuerto militar. Kallen, a pesar de ostentar un alto cargo en la Orden no solía viajar en limusina así que disfrutó mucho con aquella experiencia. Se quejaba mentalmente de que Gino, haciendo la mitad de lo que hacía ella –y mal– tenía una para él sólo, mientras ella tenía que ir al trabajo en un Nissan parecido al de Tamaki.

– Le he comprado un regalo –anuncio Nana mientras buscaba en el interior del bolso que llevaba colgado–. Muchas veces me ha dicho que le gusta leer, así que le he comprado un libro.

– Buena idea –alabó la pelimorada.

– ¿De qué libro se trata? –se interesó la pelirroja.

– Éste –Nunnally se lo enseñó a todo el mundo; el título estaba en relieve así que Guilford no tuvo problemas para enterarse de él. Después de palpar la cubierta se lo pasó a Gino.

– ¿Estamos yendo adonde vive tu medio-hermano por el que han muerto cientos de personas? –Gino planeaba preguntárselo de otra manera, más delicada, pero le salió así. Qué se le iba a hacer. Y qué se le iba a hacer también si Kallen le había pegado un codazo en las costillas por su falta de tacto.

– Sí –afirmó Cornelia secamente.

– No creo que sea muy buena idea regalarle _eso_. –Gino le devolvió el libro a la castaña, confundido por tanta letra y atemorizado por tantas páginas; de más de mil se componía la novela.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó– La bibliotecaria de Palacio me dijo que es muy bonito.

– Yo no lo definiría como «bonito» –retrucó Weimberg– ¿Sabes el argumento, Nunnally?

– Creo que va de un capitán de barco que se convierte en conde. ¿Es así?

– Sí, pero te has saltado el que sus amigos lo traicionan, que es torturado en un castillo, que se convierte en pirata, se hace rico, y que después mata a quienes no se portaron bien con él de una manera algo sádica. Eso sí, el final es feliz –resumió el Knight of One.

– Yo creía que _El conde de Montecristo _hablaba sobre tres mosqueteros –murmuró Kallen.

– Ese libro que habla de tres mosqueteros se llama _Los tres mosqueteros _y es del mismo autor –informó Guilford, e hizo una mueca.– La juventud: cada vez más ignorante. Mira que no conocer los títulos de las grandes obras de la literatura...

– Eso no es cierto, Gilbert –discutió Weimberg–. Lo que pasa es que ella no se ha graduado.

– Tuve que acabar antes del instituto porque era eso o la muerte –explicó con un deje de amargura al acordarse de sus amigos de allí: de Nina, de Milly, de Rivalz–. Y tú, Nunnally, no te rías, que tú tampoco lo has acabado.

– Si te oyera Alexandre Dumas... –siguió Guilford.

– ¿Qué haría? ¿Una sátira de mi?

– Según leí en un libro en España había un poeta que escribía poesías criticando a otros poetas –dijo Gino, y se rascó la cabeza, a ver si así recordaba su nombre.

– Si se metió con tanta gente debió acabar mal.

– Realmente los que acabaron mal fueron los de sus poemas. A pesar de ser medio cojo era muy hábil con la esgrima y nada más se acercaban a él para quejarse de algo que había dicho de ellos les sacaba la espada.

Todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando de aquella instructiva charla excepto Cornelia. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el cristal doble de la limusina, y no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa que mirar el paisaje, y rezar para que aquél coche no llegara nunca a su destino. Era un miedo atroz que distaba años luz del que había sentido nunca por ir a una batalla. Sólo antes se había sentido así: en el entierro de su hermana. Pensaba que iba a estar sola, pero por suerte la acompañaron Guilford y sus Glaston Knights, entre ellos Claudio. No entendía por qué éste último, Claudio, no había decidido trabajar codo con codo con ella. Era un buen chico.

– Oye, Nunnally, ¿tu medio-hermano es guapo?

– Tiene catorce años, Kallen –se entrometió Gino Weimberg–. Pero tranquila, que tú y yo tenemos la misma edad.

– ¿Y rico? ¿Es muy rico? –indagó.

– Mucho. Su madre era el fruto de las dos Casas más importantes de aquella época. Y ahora vive con Harpman, un ex-conde multimillonario que seguramente se lo deje todo en herencia –le explicó la Emperatriz–. Tiene una gran fortuna, muchas empresas y palacios y castillos alrededor del mundo.

– ¿Por qué no le enumeras todos sus títulos nobiliarios, Nunnally? –pidió Gino.

– Ya no existen los títulos nobiliarios, salvo el de barón, baronet y caballero, que no tardaré más de un año en eliminar –respondió ella–. Tengo pensado que todos los ex-nobles reciban el título de lord tan solo.

– Pues explícame los que tendría de todavía perdurar –rectificó.

– Dos ducados, dos marquesados, cinco condados y en un futuro, cuando tenga dieciocho años, el título de Gobernador Honorífico del Área 1 y el Área 2.

– ¿«Gobernador honorífico»? –Kouzuki no sabía cuáles eran las funciones de aquél cargo que nunca antes había oído.

– Un gobernador honorífico es el descendiente de aquél que conquistó las áreas de las que ejerce el cargo. No gobierna como un gobernador elegido por la Casa Imperial, pero mantiene relaciones con éstos y los gobernadores honoríficos de otras áreas. –Gino sonrió, satisfecho con la definición que había proporcionado a todos.– ¿Ya sabes qué es un gobernador honorífico?

Y por si la presión del destino no fuese poco, tenía que aguantar que desde hacía tiempo Lelouch estuviese pululando por los cuarteles de la Orden. El hombre que mató a su hermana estaba libre, vivo; y ella obligada a hablar con él en tono educado, escuchar sus propuestas y tratarlo como si ya lo hubiese perdonado. ¿Pero cómo se perdona la muerte de una hermana? ¿Su única hermana?

Era algo imposible, no se lo podía ni imaginar. Ella no era como Suzaku Kururugi, el Traidor, el hombre cambiaba tanto de ropa como de bando en los conflictos. Había traicionado a Britannia, había traicionado a Japón, y había traicionado a su hermana. Ella lo nombró caballero, ella puso el «sir» ante su nombre; y gracias a su muerte él fue llamado «lord». Ella le consiguió respeto, éxito, y todo lo que quiso. Y ya muerta se lo estaba pagando aliándose con el enemigo, con el Príncipe Demonio.

Sabía que tarde o temprano reventaría por la presión de cruzarse con él en los pasillos cada día, de verlo feliz, y de escuchar sus palabras de prepotencia. Ese día lo sentiría mucho por Nunnally, pero lo mataría. Definitivamente. Y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

XXX

– Éste traje no me gusta –gruñó Dante, al verse completamente vestido.

– Te queda muy bien.

– Gracias, Yúlia, pero sigue sin gustarme.

– Su corte es perfecto –observó–. Y te guste o no, no puedes recibir a tus hermanas con ropa de salir a pasear. Además, he tardado dos horas en anudarte la corbata, si llegases a quitártela antes de tiempo tendrías que enfrentarte a mi cólera. Y ahora haz el favor de ponerte la capa y los broches.

– No voy a ponerme ni capa ni broches. No quiero que se rían de mi.

– ¿Cómo que no piensas ponértelos?

– No vamos a estar hablando más de un par de horas. Creo que todo esto es innecesario. Y mira este traje. –Se cogió las solapas de la americana y tiró de ellas hacia abajo, para colocársela mejor.– Odio vestir de traje.

– Pues te quedan genial; estás muy formal –dijo una voz tras él, masculina.

– Déjame en paz, Ronald. No todo el mundo es igual de presumido que tú. O que Palmgren.

– Yo también concuerdo con Nanjo. No está mal como te queda.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Jonas? –Se giró para mirarlo, un tanto ofuscado. Había demasiada gente en la habitación para su gusto.

– Ah... –El gigante escondió su enorme cabezota entre los hombros.– Tú sabrás, me has invocado tú.

– Yo no he invocado a nadie, sólo he dicho que no a todas las personas les gusta arreglarse tanto.

– Nunca te has arreglado tanto para estar con nosotros –observó su hermana con algo de envidia, que había entrado en la habitación siguiendo a su hermano pequeño.

– Estás feo –valoró su hermano y acarició la tela–. ¿Pica?

– Pica mucho –asintió.

– Es la Emperatriz la que va a venir a verte: hay que hacer sacrificios –dejó caer Haibara.

– Pues yo he ido a verla al Palacio Imperial con el chándal del instituto y nadie me ha dicho nada.

– Eso es porque es muy educada, y no te criticaría tan gratuitamente.

– ¿Qué estás insinuando? Me ponga lo que me ponga resulto atractivo, salta a la vista.

– No te lo tengas tan creído.

– Creo que necesitas que te de clases de estilo. Yo podría enseñarte a valorar lo bueno –el sueco se ofreció a la tarea encantado. Su segunda actividad favorita después de disfrutar del lujo era ayudar a que otros tomasen conciencia de la importancia del dinero y la imagen–. Siempre que estés dispuesto a remunerarme mis servicios, claro.

XXX

Mientras Dante salía a estirar las piernas por los jardines, acompañado de su inseparable muy bien vestida Yúlia, Ina y Ronald decidieron acompañar a los dos pequeños hasta el salón, para que vieran la televisión un poco, a ver si así se tranquilizaban.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Maxwell sentado mirando fijamente la televisión, apagada. Les extrañó a todos menos a Palmgren, que los seguía a corta distancia.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Oliver? –preguntó el escandinavo.

Sin mudar la expresión, el Señor Rosa contestó:

– Estoy recordando el día en el que nací.

– Nadie puede recordar el día en el que nació –dijo Mark, airado, con la característica arrogancia que poseían, por lo visto, todos los varones de su estirpe.

– Yo sí –afirmó.

– Cuéntanos más –rogó Ina, y se sentó en el reposabrazos del sofá.

– Tampoco tengo mucho que recordar. Nací a las dos y cincuenta y seis minutos de la madrugada, mis padres y el doctor Havok comentaron lo guapo que era y luego me pusieron a dormir. No sé que había de guapo en mí, si era muy feo.

– Los bebés son adorables –objetó ella.

– Maxwell tiene razón: todos los bebés son bultos rojos y arrugados –apoyó Oroval–. Salvo tú, Palmgren. Tú debiste ser un _gran _bulto rojo y arrugado. Tu madre debió quedar exhausta después de nacer tú.

– Muy gracioso, mocoso, teniendo en cuenta que yo con diez años ya era más alto de lo que tú serás nunca.

XXX

– Informa, sargento –ordenó Xingke por radio.

– General, de momento parece que la contra-invasión ha cesado. Sin embargo los buques de los europeos no paran de llegar al puerto de Jong.

– ¿A qué demonios están esperando para atacar?

– Seguramente no quieran arriesgarse a librar la batalla sin el apoyo europeo, pero francamente, no lo sé.

Cortó la señal. Eso era lo que necesitaba oír en aquellos momentos.

Y la Tianzi, a su lado, también necesitaba oírlo, porque tenía miedo. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de opinar en ningún tema relacionado con lo militar. Los Eunucos, estúpidos eunucos, la relegaban a coser y a tocar instrumentos musicales cuyo nombre no sabía pronunciar a pesar de estar en su idioma. ¿Para qué demonios necesitaba una emperatriz saber coser o tocar? ¿Acaso iba a salvar a su país de una adversidad tejiendo? Era de locos.

Desde pequeña deberían haberle enseñado cosas útiles, como idiomas, matemáticas, geografía, historia y filosofía; en otras palabras: deberían haberla enseñado a gobernar. Como a su padre, al que no conoció.

Por suerte tenía a Li a su lado, que sabía todas esas cosas. Desde que lo vio había sabido que tarde o temprano acabaría casándose con él. No era ningún disparate: ella tenía trece años, una buena edad para contraer matrimonio. Con dieciséis, si el enlace no se demoraba mucho más, podría haberle dado ya a China dos sucesores, y con la ayuda de los dioses, todos varones y sin ningún tipo de defecto importante.

Sabía que en el resto del mundo si a una chica le dijesen que tenía que casarse nada más cumplir la mayoría de edad con un hombre que probablemente la doblara en años y que no conocería hasta unos pocos años antes, gritarían de frustración. En su caso era distinto, porque no se casaría con la mayoría de edad, sino seguramente antes; por suerte a Xingke lo conocía de toda la vida.

Muy pocas personas que conocía de fuera de China –que tampoco era el caso de que conociera muchas– miraban aquella práctica con malos ojos y le habían confesado que harían lo posible para que la boda no tuviera lugar. Pero Kaguya no. Muchas veces se veía reflejada en ella, y tendía a imitarla e intentar ser como ella.

Kaguya también había nacido ya con marido, nada más y nada menos que su primo Kururugi Suzaku. Ella le había enseñado que los matrimonios concertados eran un esfuerzo que debían hacer a cambio de su condición casi divina, y que eran una forma de mantener la unidad del país al que representaban.

– A mi, no me hubiese gustado nada casarme con Suzaku, pero era necesario por el bien de Japón –le había dicho en cierta ocasión–. Las cosas no salieron como era de esperar –añadió un rato después–, y luego me tocó Zero, o Lelouch, llámalo de la manera que quieras. De momento estoy libre, a saber quién será mi próximo pretendiente. Es normal que estés asustada, pero hay que tomárselo con filosofía.

Filosofía. Su cultura era rica en ello. Mas ella no.

XXX

El timbre sonó tres veces anunciando la llegada de la comitiva. Todos los habitantes del castillo que estaban en él en esos momentos salieron a recibirla, exceptuando a Oliver quien no le importaba en absoluto que la visita perteneciera a la alta realeza. Para él todas las personas que eran menos inteligentes que él eran iguales: ganado.

Según había leído, oído, e imaginado Nunnally era precisamente eso, siempre rodeada de gente que decidía por ella en qué utilizar su poder. Si la visita hubiese sido alguien inteligente –como sus hermanos Lelouch, Schneizel y Clovis– la hubiese recibido con los brazos abiertos. Una gran mente del planeta recibiendo la visita de otra gran mente del planeta.

XXX

A la vanguardia iban dos motocicletas negras relucientes de aspecto futurista, de la marca Yamaha. Les seguían dos sedanes también negros, uno detrás de otro, con una banderita de Britannia a cada lado del capó. En el centro estaba la limusina-tanque de Harpman, pilotada por Horatio. A su paso el grupo se cerraba de la misma manera con la que había comenzado.

Un grupo de cincuenta miembros de la Guardia Imperial habían preparado un pasillo hasta las escaleras de la entrada.

El primero en desmontar fue Gino Weimberg, seguido de Kallen y de Guilford, que se puso en pie gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Cornelia. Nunnally salió la última, ayudada por el viejo Horatio a bajar. A parecer de la Emperatriz todo aquello era demasiado. Había ido en calidad de Nunnally a visitar a su hermano, no en calidad de Emperatriz a visitar a un príncipe. Miró a la escalera, a ver si identificaba al castaño, y luego miró alrededor suyo, buscando a Cornelia. Estaba guiando a Guilford agarrado del brazo. Parecía muy serena.

XXX

A medida que se acercaba al castillo, y consecuentemente a su hermano, los temores de Cornelia aumentaban. Ocultaba sus miedos tras un rostro sereno e inexpresivo, pero allí estaban, y crecían a cada paso. Notó como Nunnally le perforaba la espalda con su mirada azul eléctrico. Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda. Si pudiera dar atrás en el tiempo y echarse atrás en su decisión de acompañarla lo haría encantada. Pero ahora estaba allí, frente a él, y debía ser valiente.

XXX

– Me duelen los labios de tanto sonreír –farfulló Dante a Yúlia, a su lado con un precioso traje de color rosa–. Y no tengo, precisamente, motivos para sonreír.

– Tengas o no motivos y estés enfadado o no estés enfadado, y estoy segura de que lo estás, debes ser respetuoso. Nada de reproches ni de saltar en mitad de la conversación. Recuerda que no lo hizo por gusto –murmuró entre dientes–. Y ahora haz de buen hermano y ayuda a tu hermana a llegar hasta aquí.

– Demonios... –agregó antes de saltar el escalón que los separaba y echar a andar frente a ellos, con Virgil siguiéndole los pasos.

XXX

– Empreatriz –saludó, e hincó una rodilla en el suelo, Harpman hizo lo mismo.

– Nunca antes me habías saludado así –declaró, y le tendió una mano para que se irguiera.

– En ninguna de nuestras reuniones anteriores estábamos rodeados por la Guardia Imperial. Trabajan para vos, y si están aquí es por vos. Me perderían todo el respeto si a vuestra llegada no os hablara como toca. Por muy príncipe que sea, he de saber también cuando arrodillarme y mostrar respeto. Vos deberíais saberlo mejor que nadie.

No la hablaba como antes. Hablaba con otra voz, más solemne y grave. No era la voz del Dante que conocía, sino la de Durante el Príncipe. Nunca antes un hermano había utilizado el plural majestático con ella, y tampoco ningún hermano se había arrodillado ante ella; siempre y cuando no lo hubiera ordenado Lelouch. Seguramente con esas múltiples manifestaciones de pleitesía intentaba crear una barrera entre ellos dos. Algo así como «Antes que hermanos, somos otra cosa. Somos emperatriz y príncipe.», al menos así lo entendió ella. Eso la incomodaba. No le gustaba que hubiera tanta distancia entre ellos, por eso ni se le pasó por la cabeza pagarle con la misma moneda, ella seguiría fiel a las costumbres.

– Créeme, Dante: daría todo lo que tengo por poder doblar la rodilla con autonomía. ¿De qué me sirve tener bajo control dos terceras partes del planeta si no me obedecen ni mis piernas?

Dante sonrió, una sonrisa falsa como nunca la había fingido. Su hermana era muy lista, la captó enseguida.

– No lo sé –contestó secamente–. Ah, Cornelia ¡cuánto tiempo! –«pero no el suficiente», estuvo tentado de decir.

– Sí, mucho –su sonrisa era sincera, y también su abrazo. Él no se molestó en devolvérselo, sólo hizo una reverencia exagerada, más falsa que un billete del _Monopoly.–_ Pero no pasa nada, hoy tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. –Sus palabras sonaron más sombrías de lo que pretendía, entre la frase y la forma en la que la dijo cualquiera que lo oyera creería que era un malo de esos de las películas.– Y vos sois Lord Guilford.

El príncipe le tendió la mano, para darle un apretón. A causa de su ceguera el hombre no se enteró, e hizo falta que Cornelia le diera un par de codazos suaves para que entrara en conciencia de la situación.

– Lo siento, Su Alteza. Ya sabe, la ceguera... –se disculpó.

– No tiene por qué disculparse.

– Ah, y estos son... –intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida de manera grosera.

– Lord Weimberg, el Knight of One, viejo Knight of Six.

– No tan viejo –espetó Gino con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus capacidades de deducción eran tan precarias como la situación de un Glasgow ante su Tristan, así que no advirtió lo falso que estaba siendo con todos ellos.

– A su servicio, Alteza.

– Y la dama que os acompaña debe ser...

– Kallen Kouzuki –ésta vez fue el turno de interrumpir de Nunnally.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Quién si no! –exclamó; no era ese el nombre que iba a decir, pero bueno, daba lo mismo– Encantado.

– Igualmente –coincidió ella de manera educada.

A Kallen le estaba costando tanto aguantar la sonrisa como a él. No le guardaba el menor aprecio a ningún miembro de la Casa Imperial criado en la corte. Fingir aprecio, nada le costaba tanto como aquello.

Tras Dante, Harpman los iba saludando a todos de la misma manera.

– Dante, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tus hermanos? –había tardado, pero Vi. Britannia se había dado cuenta de que estaban escondidos tímidamente detrás de su hermano mayor.

_Oh, no... ¿Hay más? _Se preguntó Kallen, resignada.

– Valentina, Mark, aquí tenéis a la Emperatriz.

Los niños asomaron la cabeza acongojados. Nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de estar ante una persona tan importante, aunque el hombre y la mujer con los que habían vivido tantos años fueran duques.

Nunnally sonrió con dulzura, y los llamó a ambos por su nombre para que se acercaran a ella. Charló con ellos unos minutos, y luego fueron presentados a los demás.

– ¿Os place que entremos, Emperatriz? –consultó el chico.

– Entremos, entremos –accedió–. Vos primero.

XXX

Durante le presentó una a una a las personas que habían ido a recibirla a la entrada.

– ¿Os importaría si durante la charla nos acompañara alguien? –consultó el príncipe.

– La decisión es tuya –contestó.

No le importaba si había alguien del entorno del chico allí, total, seguramente estuviera ya enterada de la noticia. Además, en la biblioteca no iban a estar los hermanos totalmente solos: Guilford los acompañaría.

Otra cosa que le llamó la atención de su medio-hermano fue que no parecía casi afectado por lo sucedido. Es decir, o no le importaba lo más mínimo o era un gran actor. Prefirió pensar lo segundo.

– ¿Venís, Lord Gino y Lady Kallen?

– Creo que nos quedaremos paseando por el jardín. Es muy grande y muy hermoso –respondió el noble.

– Yo no soy lady, Alteza –dijo Kallen un tanto molesta, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Lo siento. Como os vi a los dos juntos, yo...

– No os preocupéis, Alteza. No es lady ahora, pero pronto lo será ¿verdad?

– Ni ahora ni nunca –exclamó muerta de vergüenza.

– Ya, bueno. Vamos a dar ese paseo.

«Lord Gino y Lady Kallen.» No sonaba tan mal al fin y al cabo. Bueno, realmente sí que sonaba mal, y mucho. «Lady Kallen.» Si eso se lo hubiese dicho un britannian en tiempos de guerra y que además tuviera más de catorce años, ya estaría en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Su padre había sido caballero, por lo que debía estar acostumbrada al título de lady; pero lo seguía odiando.

A Weimberg, en cambio, le encantaba que lo llamaran Lord Gino. _Tiene sonoridad_, pensaba.

XXX

– Se me hace raro hablar en voz alta en una biblioteca –comentó la Emperatriz en tono jovial para romper el hielo–, nunca lo había hecho antes, ni estando yo sola.

Yúlia se sentía contagiada por la energía y la felicidad que transmitía la Dueña de Britannia, como la habían bautizado algunos nobles del entorno de su padre; otros la llamaban a escondidas Nunnally la Usurpadora. Ella prefería no añadir ningún apodo a su nombre, intacto era más bonito. También se sentía un poco incómoda. Era una charla entre hermanos, y ella no pintaba nada, aunque a su parecer tampoco pintaba nada Gilbert. Durante el transcurso de los acontecimientos había podido observar que Dante se mostraba distante, frío y seco. Era a eso o echarse a llorar, por lo que se sintió orgullosa de que estuviese llevando tan bien la pena.

– Recuerdo una vez que nos perdimos en la del Palacio Imperial. ¿La recuerdas tú, Dante?

– La recuerdo, Emperatriz –afirmó.

– Basta ya –ya no podía más, tanta formalidad, tanta rigidez, tanto protocolo–. No nos hables de «vos», no te arrodilles ante nosotras, no te inclines ante nosotras y no nos contestes con más monosílabos. ¿Entendido?

Cornelia se revolvió en su silla. Nunnally no hablaba en ese tono desde la guerra. Sólo habían pasado unos cuantos meses, algo más de un año, pero ella ya no se acordaba prácticamente de nada relacionado con las operaciones que comandó, o en las que participó de subordinada de su hermano Schneizel.

Yúlia y Gilbert también tuvieron la necesidad de acomodarse en los asientos después de aquello.

– De acuerdo, Emperatriz.

– Tampoco me llames «Emperatriz» –exclamó. Cuando el chico estaba preparado para soltar una réplica agregó cortante:– Es una orden.

No quería discutir más sobre el tema, y por su corona que no iba a hacerlo.

– De acuerdo –se mostró sumiso–. Ocupémonos de la reunión. Nunnally, Cornelia...

_Así me gusta_, pensó la castaña. Se preguntó si aquello era «hacerse de respetar»; era lo que Cornelia le repetía siempre que debía hacer con los ex-nobles de más alto rango, sobre todo si quería instaurar el título de «lord» a todos. Incluso llegó a contarle la historia de un rey-monje español que al no tomarle sus vasallos en serio mandó decapitar a los diez señores más poderosos, para que fueran cogiéndole miedo.

Nunnally iba a ser la que iniciara la tertulia, pero Cornelia hizo un ademán con la mano derecha –porque la izquierda se la tenía cogida su caballero perpetuo– y pidió permiso para hablar. Se le fue concedido. Al final se había armado de valor y haría lo que fuera menester para zanjar aquello de la mejor forma posible.

– Supongo que Harpman ya te habrá contado lo ocurrido con... bueno, las torres Uno y Cuatro.

– Así es –admitió, y el dolor le atenazó el corazón, más fuerte que nunca antes–. Me lo ha contado con pelos y señales.

– Me alegro –dijo, pero su rostro no expresó sentimiento alguno–. Todavía no se ha hecho público que si desvié la trayectoria del avión fue por... por... por protegeros –concluyó tras mucho esfuerzo.

– Y estoy agradecido por el sacrificio. –Había ensayado esas palabras cientos de veces delante del espejo, pero ni aunque en vez de cientos hubiesen sido miles tampoco hubiesen resultado creíbles.

Se produjo un silencio; un duro, pesado y prolongado silencio. Un horrible silencio. Una pesadilla de silencio.

– Hablad con sinceridad –pidió al fin Vi. Britannia–. Primero que nada, Dante: ¿Cómo estás? Contesta con sinceridad, es una orden –recordó. Si no podía hacerle decir la verdad por las buenas, aprovecharía su repentino cambio de actitud para sonsacársela por las malas.

– ¿Realmente queréis que os diga la verdad? –las dos asintieron– Pues sinceramente: estoy mal.

– ¿Y tú cómo estás, Cornelia? También es una orden.

– Tampoco estoy bien –la princesa se aferró más fuerte a la mano de su caballero.

– A partid de ahí deciros lo que queráis, pero no os pongáis máscaras, por favor. Seamos hermanos, medio-hermanos o vasallos nos conocemos todos. Vuestras caras son tremendamente fáciles de leer, se os nota a la legua cuando mentís. Y a mi no me gustan las mentiras.

* * *

**N.A. **Al fin he publicado el capítulo dieciséis. Me ha costado lo suyo, porque últimamente he andado estudiando para los exámenes que tenía hoy (concretamente para recuperar Dibujo, Matemáticas, Física y Química y Biología; si os preguntáis cómo me ha ido sabed que mal, ya de entrada me dormí, no llegué a tiempo al instituto y no pude hacer el de Dibujo x'D al menos me lo pasé bien en Bio, ya contaré por qué :D). Me jugaba el pasar de curso y... y nada. No he estudiado prácticamente, así que ya veremos como sale la cosa.

El capítulo dieciséis es muy importante (¡Bah! Lo digo siempre, pero en realidad lo son todos), porque es donde empieza a haber tensión entre países. No sé qué más comentar de este episodio, salvo que, para quien le interese, me ha ocupado veintinueve páginas a OpOf, con letra Times New Roman tamaño 12. El Open Office es mil veces mejor que cualquier Microsoft Word, y eso que yo tengo una de la versiones más viejas. Altamente recomendable.

Ahora, publicidad (xD):

* * *

Igual que también recomiendo que os leáis la saga _**CANCIÓN DE HIELO Y FUEGO**_, escrita por **GEORGE R.R. MARTIN.**

Pese a que ya la he recomendado muchas veces (bueno, mayoritariamente el primer libro, _**JUEGO DE TRONOS**_) no he hablado prácticamente de ella. A ver... _Canción de Hielo y Fuego _nos sumerge en un mundo fantástico, enorme, con grandes similitudes con el nuestro, pero que está ambientado en la época medieval. En él leeremos un poco de la vida de Lord Eddard Stark, Señor de Invernalia; y sus hijos Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Arya Stark, Brandon Stark y Rickard Stark, que viven un extenso desierto helado al que un día su amigo el Rey Robert Baratheon, un rey que lo que más le gusta es comer, beber, compartir lecho con putas y matar enemigos (y jabalíes) le hace la oferta de convertirse en la Mano del Rey, el hombre que actúa como voz de éste. Eddard marcha del norte al sur, en donde obsesionado por hallar la causa del muerte de su maestro (y el de Robert), la anterior Mano del Rey, empieza a desenterrar secretos que estaban mejor enterrados.

Muy lejos de Poniente (el nombe del continente en el que reina Robert) nos encontramos con Daenerys "Dany" Targaryen y su hermano el sociópata Viserys Targaryen. Éstos son los hijos del que antes de Robert fuera rey de Poniente. Mientras Viserys, el hermano mayor, sueña con reunir un ejército con el que recuperar Poniente (aún vendiendo a su hermana a un bárbaro para conseguirlo), Dany sólo sueña con encontrar un hogar, sea donde sea.

La verdad es que yo me lo compré porque me lo recomendaron, sólo sabía que era tipo El Señor de los Anillos (¡Qué digo! No me he leído ESA, pero Canción seguro que es mejor). Casualmente a mi nunca me han gustado los libros con dragones, magos y abracadabra etc... El caso es que empecé a leerlo, y me encantó. Y lo mejor es que cada capítulo te lo cuenta un personaje, que mete en la historia otros personajes geniales. En el libro hay gente tan dispar como: un joven señor valiente con un lobo gigante -Robb Stark-, un noble muy leal -Eddard Stark-, un borracho putero pero de buen corazón -Robert Baratheon-, un príncipe sádico al que le encanta matar cosas y luego pinchar las cabezas con lanzas -Joffrey Baratheon-, una chica cuya mayor obsesión es estar guapa -Sansa Stark-, un enano borracho, putero y muy rico -Tyron Lannister-; dos hermanos incestuosos -Jaimer y Cersei Lannister-, un bastardo con un lobo gigante y blanco (Jon Nieve, bastrado de Stark), y una niña a la que le gustaría por todo convertirse en caballero -Arya Stark.

No sé por qué he hecho publicidad en de la saga, teniendo en cuenta que a su autor le molesta un montón que hagan fics sobre ella. Pero bueno, me ha gustado tanto que me da igual xD Se le puede perdonar todo ya a ese hombre.

Volviendo al lío...:

* * *

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR. ME HACEN FELIZ :D **


	18. Lamento de la Viuda

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Diecisiete: Lamento de la Viuda.**

– Ésto es de locos –Dante rió de buena gana cuando su hermana le puso el libro que había traído para él sobre la mesa. Acarició las letras en relieve, lo abrió por el medio y dejó revolotear sus hojas.

– Que conste que no sabía nada de su argumento, sólo que iba de un capitán de barco que se convertía en conde y que se llamaba como tú.

– No se llamaba como él –corrigió Guilford–. Él es Dante, y el personaje es Edmond Dantès. Hay que leer más, Nunnally.

– Ya salió el maestro –protestó ella.

Todos sonrieron. Conforme fue avanzando la conversación los temores desaparecieron, y también las rencillas. No se centraron exclusivamente en el tema de las torres, sino que también hablaron de otras cosas. A ojos de Nunnally era imposible que aquél chico colaborase –o hubiese colaborado de ninguna manera– en la Real Orden de Caballería. Y menos aún teniendo en cuenta lo que le había pasado hacía tan pocos días. Su hermano a veces parecía estar loco.

– Los periodistas que estén en la rueda de prensa querrán saber el nombre del príncipe por el que Cornelia desvió el avión ¿Qué les diremos, Dante?

– Yo no voy a decir nada. Si queréis revelar que fui yo hacedlo, adelante; si no, nada.

– ¿Te da igual que la gente sepa que fue por ti?

– No –negó–, evidentemente no me agradaría que la gente supiera que fue por mi. Pero la decisión es vuestra.

– Entonces no lo diremos –se apresuró a asegurar Nana.– Sabrá por quién pasó: por un príncipe. Nada más. Te prometo que nadie sabrá que fue por ti. Y si alguien lamentablemente llega a saberlo, ten en cuenta que no habrá sido por habernos ido de la lengua. ¿Verdad que no, Cornelia y Guilford?

– Verdad –afirmaron los dos al unísono.

– Me alegro –admitió el castaño. Sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho, era... era... alivio. Yúlia lo abrazó con motivo del anunció, y se sintió un poco avergonzado– Delante de mis hermanas no... –farfulló.

– Ups, no importa –tranquilizó Nunnally.

– Bien... nosotras nos vamos ya –dijo Cornelia, poniéndose en pie y alargando una mano a los chicos frente a ella más o menos treinta minutos después–. Ha sido un placer charlar con vosotros. Si necesitas algo llámanos a mi y a Guilford, ¿vale?

– De acuerdo.

– Ya se ha hecho muy tarde. Y queda mucho camino hasta el hotel.

– Podéis quedaros aquí a cenar. Los cocineros hacen comida de sobra cada vez que llega una visita, se tenga previsto que se quede o no.

– Nos encantaría, pero tenemos que recibir a un estadista en el restaurante del hotel. Estamos hospedados en el Hollyfield, ¿sabes?

– Ah, la cadena de hoteles de mi tío –asintió Dante–. Dicen que es el lugar más seguro del mundo, un tanque con habitaciones.

– Esperemos que así sea, porque no soy demasiado popular entre determinada gente –apuntó Vi. Britannia.

Salieron de la biblioteca en fila india, y fueron a buscar a Gino y a Kallen, perdidos en el bosque del jardín trasero. Sólo habían estado perdidos dos horas, pero Gino ya presentaba un aspecto desaliñado, como si hubiese pasado años valiéndose directamente de los recursos de la naturaleza. Cuando los encontraron Gino se abrazó a ellos, feliz de haber sido rescatado, pero Kallen, en cambio, estaba muy abochornada. O eso parecía.

Nunnally observó el cielo. Estaba anaranjado, a punto de entrar en el crepúsculo, el sol no tardaría mucho en empezar a ocultarse. Aunque tardaría en desaparecer de su vista, porque no había ni una sola nube sobre sus cabezas. Las Emperatriz y sus acompañantes se entretuvieron un poco charlando con los otros habitantes del castillo. Palmgren, en ausencia de Aarón, intentó más de una vez crear conversaciones de dónde no las había, pero por suerte Maxwell lo estaba manteniendo a raya.

Ya en sus coches, la comitiva se preparaba para irse, cuando Nunnally bajó la ventanilla que tenía al lado, y con una inmensa sonrisa le deseó lo mejor para el futuro.

– El tiempo sólo puede cambiar a mejor. –Las ruedas ya habían empezado a girar por el pavimento y los motores a rugir.

– No –replicó Ij. Britannia con otra sonrisa un poco más triste–. Se avecinan tormentas. Nos vamos a mojar.

Estuvieron allí de plantón hasta que los coches desaparecieron a lo lejos. Hasta que no se los comió el infinito no volvieron a entrar en la fortaleza.

– ¿Tormentas? –Ina rió al pasar junto a él– Mira éste cielo, mira lo despejado que está. No hay tormentas. No van a haber tormentas.

No contestó, ¿para qué? Se metió en uno de los salones, con la idea de ver un poco la televisión antes de la cena. Yúlia se sentó a mano derecha, Ronald a izquierda.

– ¿Qué tal la reunión? –les preguntó Oroval, curioso.

– Interesante –se limitó a decir.

– Espero que luego me amplíes la información.

El príncipe puso los zapatos sobre la mesilla, como de costumbre, cuando se encontró con una bola de papel arrugado de color gris moteado de rojo. Alargó el brazo y la cogió.

No era propio de él limpiar la basura de los demás, pero por alguna causa tuvo la necesidad de saber qué había ahí dentro. Yúlia no se dio cuenta de que la tenía entre manos hasta que ya llevaba más de la mitad desenrollada. Ronald, simplemente, no se dio cuenta.

– Deja eso, Dante. No es de buena educación leer las cosas de los demás –regañó Nanjo, en un vano intento porque la devolviera a donde estaba. Tenía miedo. Seguramente la aplanaría, la leería y se echaría a reír con ellos a coro. Pero... ¿Y si aceptaba el enlace? Era del todo improbable. Pero bien mirado, Dante era un desafío para los cálculos de posibilidades.

– Ahora la dejaré, sólo quiero ver que pone.

– Puede ser importante –señaló, e intentó cogérsela.

– Si lo fuera no estaría por ahí tirada –y volvió a cogérsela.

«Querido Lord Harpman, en nombre de la Casa Rosenkreuz yo...»

XXX

Virgil Harpman se sintió confortado cuando sus viejo amigo Jameson dio señales de vida a través de la línea telefónica.

– ¿Dónde te has metido? Hemos estado preocupados por ti –aseveró.

– He estado... viajando. Estoy hecho polvo. Todo en el castillo me recuerda a ella, y... no, no puedo volver, es como un infierno. –Su voz era triste, y su respiración pausada. No se ahogaba al hablar como de costumbre, cuando quería expresar muchas ideas al mismo tiempo. Estaba manso, como un cordero, y dedujo que todas las palabras que estaba articulando las había pensado cuidadosamente en un momento previo a la mañana. Lo conocía– ¿Están bien todos allí? ¿El doctor, Yúlia, Valentina, Mark...?

– Todos están bien, sí.

– He... yo... me han avisado de que los Ronsenkreuz os han enviado una carta, una proposición de matrimonio. ¿Es eso cierto?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sí.

– Tienes que dejarme hablar con Dante sobre el tema.

– ¿Para qué? Ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer. Su tía se ha opuesto totalmente, y él ni siquiera lo sabe. No estamos locos. No vamos a entregarlo a esos norteños diabólicos. La mejor opción es tenerlo aquí con nosotros.

– Tú déjame hablar con él.

XXX

«Por todas esas razones la muy ilustre Casa Rosenkreuz presidida por S.E. Christian […] Rosenkreuz manifestamos nuestro más profundo interés en que S.A. Imperial Durante ij. Britannia y la última descendiente de la Casa tomen el sacramento del matrimonio cuanto antes.» Tomó aire, y leyó el resto: «Por el bien de todos.»

Yúlia lo miró con sumo interés, y Ronald, consciente ya de la situación, también. Ella tenía esperanzas en que de un momento a otro sonriera con su sonrisa socarrona, y que le dijera algo romántico (como «Yo nunca me iría a ningún lado sin tí.» o «Tú eres mi princesa.»), pero en vez de eso le preguntó por la foto que adjuntaba la carta, que dónde estaba.

– ¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark! –gritó Ronald al niño de cuatro años.

– ¿Qué quieres, Ronaaaaaaaaaaaaaald? –devolvió el grito desde arriba.

– Baja la foto de la chica de tu hermanoooooooooo.

– Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera.

Bajó feliz, silbando, cantando y haciendo palmas, con la foto entre los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha.

– Estás muy feliz, ¿verdad, Mark? Tu hermano se va a casar –soltó Ronald inconscientemente. A la castaña esas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón como si fueran bayonetas, y no sólo eso, sino que le ardían.

– Mh... –gruñó Ij. Britannia, y giró un poco la foto– mh... mh...

– ¿Algún problema, Dante? –se interesó Oroval, al verlo tan concentrado mirando la imagen desde diferentes perspectivas.

– Está... está muy plana ¿no?

_Mejor eso que nada_, pensó Yúlia mientras reía entre dientes_, algunas tanto y otras tan poco._

– Ya lo había dicho yo antes –señaló Ronald, y miró divertido a su amigo–. Las sureñas están mejores –y lanzó una mirada lujuriosa a Yúlia, que hizo una mueca de reprobación.

– ¿No aceptarás la proposición, verdad? –inquirió Yúlia.

– Claro que no. –Agachó la cabeza, y convirtió otra vez la hoja en una pelota.– . Por nada del mundo me emparentaría con esta gente, son asesinos.

– Ella no tiene pinta de haber matado a mucha gente –comentó Valentina, inocente. E hizo un mohín cuando su hermano, sonriente, le revolvió el pelo–. Somos príncipes, nuestro destino es casarnos con gente noble.

– ¿Pero tú de dónde has aprendido eso? –Su hermano la miró asombrado por sus palabras. ¿Cuántos años tenía, once u ochenta? ¿Tan rápido crecían los niños?– ¿Qué me dices de ese tal Dany?

– Lo dice el Duque Jameson. Y Dany ya es agua pasada –declaró con un leve sonrojo.

Aunque a todos les parecía muy campechano, el Duque, que era ex-duque, no dejaba de ser un noble de una gran Casa, conservador, y muy orgulloso de las tradiciones. Una de esas tradiciones era que el noble se casaba con la noble, el plebeyo con la plebeya, y el caballero con la persona de la cuál pudiera beneficiarse más.

Una de las muchas hermanas mayores, por ejemplo, de Jameson había estado casada con el Conde Maldini de aquella época. Ya en tiempos pasados los Jameson y los Maldini y los Rosenkreuz habían demostrado no ser muy amigos, pero con alguien debían de casarla.

– El Duque es un hombre muy mayor que se casó por conveniencia. Los tiempos han cambiado y nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de casarnos con quien nos plazca, o de no casarnos si nos nos place. No sólo deberíais escuchar al Duque, sino también reflexionar sobre sus palabras, y comparar su realidad con la vuestra. Éstos no son sus tiempos, son los nuestros.

– Pero...

– Vosotros sois las personas con la sangre más azul que conozco. No por casaros o emparentaros con un plebeyo vais a dejar de ser lo que sois.

– Hombre, Ronald, no era eso lo que quería decir, pero también me vale –dijo Dante con una mueca de aprobación, y volvió a revolverle el pelo a su hermana–. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Valentina?

– Más o menos –titubeó a la hora de contestar.

– Para mi eso es suficiente –cerró su hermano, y acercó otra vez la mano a la cabeza de la niña, que ésta vez fue más rápida que él.

– Príncipe Dante –llamó Sebastian desde atrás, haciendo su aparición en escena, como siempre, de la manera más sigilosa posible–, el ex-conde Harpman quiere que suba a su habitación un momento. Le ruego que lo haga rápido, tiene una llamada.

– ¿Yo? ¿Una llamada? ¿Y de quién es? –interrogó poniéndose en pie de un bote, últimamente no ganaba para desgracias– ¿Malas noticias?

– Eso no lo sé, señor. Yo sólo soy un simple mayordomo.

– Cuando acabes acuérdate de llamar a Mercy para preguntarle qué tal está –recordó la castaña de ojos verdes, mientras veía como el chico se alejaba tras el hombre de negro.

XXX

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el chico desde la puerta de la habitación, curioso, sin atreverse a entrar– Espero que no sea nada malo, ya he tenido bastante esta tarde con mis hermanas.

Asomó la cabeza un poco, y vio que estaba con el auricular del teléfono en la mano derecha, más rojo que un tomate. Con la izquierda hizo un ademán invitándolo a pasar al interior de la estancia. Era grande y lujosa, muy luminosa, más que ninguna otra habitación de Alighieri que él conociera; quizá las del tercer y el cuarto piso lo fueran más, pero él eso no lo sabía. Estaba llena de fotografías, retratos, bustos de celebridades, trofeos y reliquias de la familia, protegidas por los cristales de las vitrinas que había en todas partes.

Muy pocas veces había entrado en esa habitación, y en las veces que lo había hecho Harpman siempre había estado con él, controlando que no echara a perder nada de lo que tenía allí expuesto. Celoso de su intimidad como sólo puede serlo alguien cansado de la fama no dejaba que nadie excepto Sebastian entrara allí, y sólo para limpiar; incluso se hacía él mismo la cama, a pesar de sus problemas de espalda.

El príncipe conforme iba avanzando iba echando un vistazo a las antigüedades que habían. Nada le sorprendió demasiado: habían monedas de oro, cuernos antiguos, plumas estilográficas muy trabajadas, una armadura medieval e incluso una pistola chapada en oro con incrustaciones de rubíes. Sobre la chimenea, apagada en esos momentos, estaba expuesta una espada bastarda envainada, con el mango en forma de torre y la guarnición en forma de castillo. En el centro de esa guarnición brillaba una piedra verde, del mismo tipo que la de la Caja de San Jorge. Eso la identificaba como una reliquia muy valiosa de los Harpman.

– Es Jameson, quiere hablar contigo –Virgil le pasó el auricular con tosquedad–. No le hagas caso.

– ¡Te he oído! –exclamó el hombre cuando lo oyó.

– ¿Ex-duque?

– ¡Hola, chico! Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor. ¿Qué tal la charla con tus hermanas?

– Provechosa –contestó con mucha cautela, no quería herirlo.

– ¿Sólo provechosa? ¿Nada más? No te cortes, dímelo todo.

– Bueno... hemos hablado sobre muchas cosas entre ellas sobre... ehem... las torres.

– ¿Y nada más?

– Bueno, me han regalado un libro –desveló–, ya lo tenía pero... se agradece. Me leeré esta edición, ya que han tenido el detalle.

– Eso es bueno –afirmó el hombre–. Yo tenía muchas hermanas mayores y también me compraban libros de vez en cuando. Siempre me ha gustado leer sobre todos los temas –relató el hombre, con un deje de nostalgia que intentaba camuflar con sus risitas a mitad de frase que tanto lo caracterizaban– ¿Sigue Harpman todavía en la habitación?

El muchacho volteó la cabeza para comprobarlo. No, ya se había ido. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa habitación completamente solo.

– No.

– Entonces, hablemos en serio. –Su tono de voz degeneró en uno mucho más serio, solemne, parecido al de Dante el Señor (o el Príncipe). Ya no se molestaba en ocultar la tristeza, cada palabra que conseguía pronunciar era una declaración de lo mal que lo estaba pasando– Me he enterado de que los Rosenkreuz, esos bastardos de los Rosenkreuz, te han enviado una carta pidiendo que te comprometas con Fevre, la nieta menor del ex-conde. Dime: ¿Es eso cierto?

Harpman ya le había dado todos los detalles, y le había asegurado que el chico lo sabía. Él no se fiaba. Quería oír salir las palabras por la boca del chico, no por la de un tercero. Al fin y al cabo él era el único que podía ayudarle.

– Lo es. Pero tranquilo, nada más recupere fuerzas ordenaré a alguien que llame para rechazarla.

– Mh... No lo has hecho todavía ¿verdad? Bien, no lo hagas. Necesito saber si tú serías capaz de hacerme un favor, a mi. Y a mi mujer.

_Su mujer_, pensó Dante, y una nube de recuerdos derramó toda la angustia que había logrado aparcar un momento después de todo el esfuerzo que le había costado. ¿Qué querría uno de los diez hombres más importantes del Imperio de él? ¿Qué podía necesitar? ¿Y qué favor podía necesitar su ya difunta esposa?

– ¿De qué se trata? –indagó, temeroso, con la voz entrecortada.

– Tengo ahora mismo sobre mi mesa un montón de pruebas que demuestran que la Casa Rosenkreuz ha estado pasando dinero y armas de manera clandestina a integrantes notables de la Real Orden de Caballería.

– ¿Pruebas? ¿Como qué?

– Recibos, facturas, testimonios... Dos meses después de que la Real Orden de Caballería fuera «presentada en sociedad» la Casa Rosenkreuz compró una gran cantidad de armas asegurando que eran para los miembros de su Guardia Imperial y los mercenarios que trabajaban para ellos en la seguridad tanto de su palacio y propiedades como del Muro. El caso es que esas armas no llegaron a poner el pie en el norte, y así lo demuestra el documento de la empresa de transporte. Fueron depositadas en un pueblecito a medio camino entre Forket y Pendragón. Otra prueba interesante es que pocos días antes de cada atentado notable ingresaban altas cantidades de dinero en la cuenta bancaria de un tal Marvin Nash. El mismo Marvin Nash que estuvo en la misma unidad que Heinkel Lorenz, asistente de Kanon Maldini y según creo actual Gran Maestre de la Real Orden de Caballería.

– Eso no puede ser, la Real Orden de Caballería se disolvió gracias a Schneizel. Bueno... a usted.

– ¿Y te lo crees, chico? ¿Te lo crees? Todo mentira. Es solo un alto el fuego. Cuando puedan y se recuperen de éste golpe volverán a la carga con un lavado de imagen abogando a otro heredero al trono mejor que tu hermana Nunnally.

Bien pensado... tenía razón. No era descabellado pensar que se estaban rearmando. Tras el comunicado del falso Schneizel se entregaron a las autoridades muchos militantes, pero no todos. Era cuestión de tiempo de que pidieran la revancha bajo otra identidad pero con prácticamente los mismos propósitos.

– Bueno, ¿y cuál es el favor que puedo hacerles yo a usted y a su esposa en lo referente a la Real Orden de Caballería? –la curiosidad lo mataba– Si tiene tantas pruebas denúncielos a los Black Knights, como haría cualquier persona.

– Cualquier persona no sabe que en la Sede de los Black Knights hay muchos nostálgicos de Charles. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros absorbió al Ejército de Britannia (del Sacro Imperio de Britannia, si lo prefieres así), pero eso no significa que de la noche a la mañana sus soldados se hayan vuelto tolerantes y abiertos de mente. No. Si pueden echarle un cable a los Rosenkreuz lo harán, igual que los jueces, y en muy poco tiempo volverán a estar en su palacio al lado del Muro de Piedra. Lo que quiero que hagas es infiltrarte en la Casa. –Durante unos instantes el chaval no dio crédito a lo que oía. ¿«Lo que quiero que hagas es infiltrarte en la Casa»? ¿Era eso lo que había oído de verdad?– Quiero que aceptes la oferta, quiero que de la noche a la mañana te enamores de esa tal Fevre Rosenkreuz y que estés ansioso por luchar al lado de la Casa contra Nunnally, contra la Federación y contra mi. Así me ayudarás, si te decantas al favor del sí.

– ¡Pero yo no puedo casarme! –protestó– ¡Sólo tengo catorce años! ¡Catorce!

– Yo no había nacido cuando se concertó mi matrimonio y mírame, llorando por mi esposa. Además, no vas a tener ni que casarte. Culminaremos la misión mucho antes. ¿Sabes de qué forma?

– No, no sé de qué forma pero me huele muy mal.

– Matando hasta el último de los Rosenkreuz. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Aceptas o he de recordarte que esa gente estuvo a punto de matar a tus hermanos, tus amigos y tus profesores? Y tu vida también peligró.

_¿Que qué me parece? ¡Que estás loco! ¿Qué me va a parecer si no? _

– Yo... –se preparó para disparar el rechazo, midiendo muy bien sus palabras para no ofenderle en ningún momento.

– Tú estás en Alighieri ahora mismo hablando conmigo porque se sacrificaron cientos de vidas por ti. ¿O ya no lo recuerdas?

La cara del muchacho empezó a variar: primero asombro, luego duda, angustia, desconcierto... _Ésto... ésta, mejor dicho... ésta conversación no puede estar teniendo lugar. ¡No! ¡Ésto no está pasando! _Y por último la ira.

– ¡Yo no...! ¡No! –gritó furioso. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea– ¡No voy a matar a nadie! Yo...

– Murió mucha gente ahí dentro ¿sabes? Deja a un lado el «yo» y mira por los demás. ¡Cientos de personas fueron sacrificadas por ti! ¡Les debes la vida y no eres capaz ni de intentar vengarlos! ¡Hazlo por el bien de todos! ¡No he sido yo el que te ha llamado esta noche, ha sido el deber! Debes ir al norte, al Muro de Piedra, y ganarte su confianza. No te estoy pidiendo que los mates tú, sólo que me ayudes a hacerlo. Mataste a esos dos payasos cuando tenías diez años, y mínimo otros veinte cuando estuviste en la Torre Uno. ¿Y ahora no quieres hacer ésto?

– ¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! ¡No quiero colaborar! –aulló.

– ¿Te crees que cuando Cornelia desvió el avión a la Torre Cuatro había consultado previamente a todos los secuestrados si les parecía bien dar sus vidas para salvar la tuya? ¡No me jodas! ¡Se agradecido! ¡Se lo debes a esa gente! La venganza está al alcance de tu mano. ¡Anda ya! ¡Sé que la deseas! ¡Sé que la ansías! ¿Por qué no la llevas a cabo? –El hombre gordo rió, pero no como hacía siempre cuando estaba de buen humor, sino de una forma siniestra– ¡Ayúdame a matar a esos hijos de puta! Tú tuviste la suerte de no perder a nadie ahí dentro, pero yo... yo... me he quedado sólo. Sé que estás pensando que no me detendré en matar sólo a esos cabrones, sino que también querré sus tierras, su oro y sus honores. Te equivocas. Hace mucho que no participo en ningún juego de tronos, y no volveré a hacerlo en esta situación. Sólo quiero que se les inflija un daño equivalente al que he sufrido yo. Venganza, justicia... ¿No es lo mismo? Te estoy suplicando que me ayudes, sé que estoy sonando patético, pero no me queda otra. Ayúdame, te lo ruego.

– Yo... –volvió a decir, como un tonto.

– Si los cadáveres fueran tus hermanos sabes que te ayudaría, que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras. Pero no han sido ellos los que han caído, sino mi esposa, lo más parecido que han tenido nunca a una madre. De acuerdo, no lo hagas por mi, _hazlo por ellos._

Cierto o no... sí era verdad que la mujer de Jameson había sido lo más parecido que sus hermanos habían tenido a una madre. _Está bien_, se dijo, _lo haré por Valentina y Mark. Y por su madre._

– De acuerdo, aceptaré la proposición de los Rosenkreuz –anunció al fin con su voz de Durante el Señor, Durante el Príncipe.– Actuaré según me indiques, pero... necesito saber más, mucho más sobre el plan. Realmente... –suspiró– necesito saber mucho más sobre todo.

– No te voy a engañar, chico, ésto no será fácil –aunque lo intentaba, difícilmente podía ocultar el aristócrata toda su alegría recién adquirida–. ¿Estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida en la causa, y a hacerme caso en todo lo que te indique? –Silencio– ¿Lo estás?

_¿Lo estoy? _Sus recuerdos más nítidos eran aquellos en los que de una forma u otra debía arriesgar la vida. A veces ante un peligro menor, y otras ante uno más grande. Infiltrarse en la Casa Rosenkreuz era de los gigantes.

– No, no lo estoy –confesó, sorprendiendo al ex-duque.

– Entonces, chico... –toda la alegría se fue por el desagüe de un plumazo.

– Pero lo estaré. Estaré preparado para arriesgar mi vida, y también para hacerte caso en aquello que me pidas –prometió, dejando de lado cualquier formalidad que a esas alturas de la conversación todavía pudiera quedar entre ellos dos.

– Eso es lo que quería oír.

– Eso es lo que has oído.

Colgó el auricular, pensando en cómo se tomarían la noticia de su enlace sus más cercanos. Caminó hasta la salida del cuarto, y allí se encontró de frente con el ex-conde. ¿Sabría él lo que le habían acabado de pedir? Lo más seguro era que sí, porque tenía un teléfono fijo en la mano. El cable negro conectado a él se extendía hasta lo más profundo del pasillo enmoquetado de rojo.

La cara del ex-conde, surcada por múltiples arrugas, era indescifrable. Una mezcla entre pasividad y reproche, pero a la vez, parecía que también sintiera lástima por él.

– ¿Estaba escuchando?

– ¿Que si estaba escuchando? Lo he escuchado todo –aseguró, con el rostro estático y dejó el aparato en una mesa.

– ¿Y cree que mi elección ha sido correcta?

El anciano se encogió de hombros, y se rascó la barbilla con una mano, en un gesto intelectual. Buena pregunta. ¿Había sido su elección correcta o... o incorrecta?

– Ha sido una elección. ¿Estás preparado para afrontarla?

– No lo sé.

– Yo sí que lo sé: no, no lo estás.

Alargó el brazo y le tocó el hombro con una mano, de una forma casi paternal. El reproche y la pasividad habían dejado lugar a la lástima tan solo.

– ¿Cree usted que debería echarme atrás?

– Yo no he dicho eso. Yo he dicho que no estás preparado para afrontarla hoy, ahora. Prepárate y conseguirás todo lo que te propongas. No voy a interferir en tus decisiones, porque la propia expresión ya lo dice, son tuyas. Lo que sí voy a decirte es que espero que sepas muy bien qué jardines vas a meterte, y cómo salir de ellos. –El hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos, y se plantó frente a la chimenea. Coincidiendo con su acción de coger la espada envainada se empezaron a oír leves chasquidos, y una brisa (demasiado) fresca entró por la ventana abierta de par en par–. Yo maté a mi primer hombre con dieciséis años y me casé a los diecinueve. Luego enviudé. Veinte años más tarde volví a casarme, y engendré un heredero. Luego volví a enviudar. Eso creo que no lo sabías. En mi primera boda mi padre se quitó el cinto del que colgaba ésta espada y me la regaló, su padre había hecho lo mismo muchos años antes.

No se lo había contado nunca nadie, pero a raíz de una conversación entre los terroristas que había oído en la Torre Uno por accidente cuando se quedó secuestrado sabía que efectivamente Harpman tenía un hijo. ¿Dónde? Eran datos que no manejaba.

– Ésta es, junto con la Caja y el propio castillo, el mayor honor que un Harpman puede poseer. –El hombre extendió los brazos, y sacó de su expositor el arma enfundada, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y miró al castaño– Cógela. Venga, deprisa.

– Yo... nunca he cogido un arma antes, quiero decir... nunca un arma blanca... tan valiosa –dudó.

– Te he dicho que la cojas –ordenó con una voz que no admitía réplica.

Dante cogió la espada con la mano derecha. Con cuidado, sacó el arma de la vaina y se la puso al nivel de los ojos. El mango y la torre, en forma de torre y castillo respectivamente, eran de plata trabajada. Era ideal para la familia a la que pertenecía, tan orgullosa de Alighieri. La espada pesaba lo suyo, pero tras un par de tajos al aire constató que no era difícil de manejar.

– No creas que por tener una espada ya eres un espadachín. Necesitarás a alguien que te enseñe ¿no crees?

– Espere, ¿tengo una espada?

– La estás sujetando ahora mismo. Desde hoy es tuya; cuídala con cariño, llévala a que la afilen cada poco tiempo y sobretodo no la vendas ni la extravíes.

– No puedo aceptarla –espetó, enfundándola de nuevo

– ¿No es digna de un príncipe? –inquirió el hombre, con un asomo de sonrisa en los labios.

– Lo es demasiado, diría yo.

– No seas estúpido y cógela, es un regalo. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

– Ni aun siendo mi regalo de cumpleaños, navidades y santo podría aceptarla –protestó.

– Me ofenderías en el caso de devolvérmela.

El príncipe la miró. ¿Eso era una espada? Según lo que había visto en televisión y en otros lados eran más grandes. Sonrió y deslizó los dedos sobre la empuñadura, en donde el cuero ya estaba casi completamente desgastado y manchado de sangre y sudor. Pero eso era lo bonito de una espada ¿no? La historia que arrastraba.

– ¿Tiene nombre?

– Tiene dos. Según un documento muy antiguo, de los primeros colonos de Britannia, se llama _Lamento de la Viuda. _¿Curioso, verdad? Pero según otro documento muy antiguo, de la misma época, se llama _Alarido del Incomprendido. _¿Qué nombre te gusta más?

– Creo que _Lamento de la Viuda_; parece más fiero.

– Pues _Lamento de la Viuda_, así se llamará mientras la poseas.

XXX

No quería que sus amigos vieran el regalo que le habían acabado de hacer, así que le pidió al ex-conde que la guardara en su lugar correspondiente hasta el día que ya supiera lo suficiente como para manejarla con soltura. Sabía que si lo veían bajar con una cosa así bajo el brazo empezarían a agobiarlo y a hacerle preguntas. Guardándola un tiempo y manteniendo el secreto no tendría por qué pasar por todo aquello.

Al salir de su cuarto se encontró con Yúlia, teléfono móvil en mano.

– ¿La llamas ya?

– ¿Por qué no? –asintió el chaval– Eso sí, no sé muy bien qué decirle. ¿Ponemos el altavoz para que podamos oírlo los dos y tú me vas indicando cómo continuar la conversación? No se me dan muy bien estas cosas y tú... bueno, a ti mucho mejor que a mi desde luego.

– La idea es que hable contigo, no conmigo a través de ti. Llama, y si quieres poner el altavoz ponlo, pero no esperes que guionice la conversación.

El príncipe cogió el teléfono de su amiga, y buscó en la agenda el teléfono de Mercy. Tomó aire y presionó el botón verde que la llamaría. Estaba nervioso e inquieto. Le estaban pasando demasiadas cosas fuertes en un plazo muy corto de tiempo. Lo que daría en esos momentos por ser un chico normal, y no aparentarlo solamente.

– ¿No lo coge? –inquirió Nanjo impaciente.

– Está sonando... Está sonando... Ya. ¿Hola? –saludó.

– Hola ¿quién es? –preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado.

– ¿Maria? –exclamó el chico– ¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Mercy?

– ¿Dante? ¿Eres tú?

Aguardaron un momento en silencio, hasta que empezaron a reír los dos a la vez.

– Está hablando con una amiga en la barra, ahora vendrá. Por cierto, quiero que sepas que no me he olvidado de mi promesa.

– Me temo que tardarás en cumplirla. No voy a volver el curso que viene al St. Mary.

– No eres el único. Con ésto del secuestro mucha gente ha decidido matricular a sus hijos en otro sitio, entre ellos mis padres. Bueno, ¿dónde demonios te has ido de viaje?

– Pues... –se rascó la cabeza– estoy en Forket todavía, en el otro extremo. Pero muy pronto voy a Pendragón, al norte.

– ¿En donde el Muro de Piedra?

– Más o menos. –«Exactamente», quería decir.

– Mira, ya viene. Te la paso. Espero que nos veamos pronto; mi hermano tiene muchas ganas de verte, ya sabes que es de esos que no pueden pasar un día sin salir de fiesta. –Silencio– ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

La voz no era la misma que la de al principio. Ésta era la de Mercy.

– Soy Dante.

– ¡Caramba, menuda sorpresa! Se me hace raro hablar contigo por teléfono, ya que siempre pasabas de mi en clase, y en todos lados, para qué nos vamos a engañar, incluida la hora en la que nos íbamos a casa, no te gustaba nada tener que acompañarme.

– ¿Lo sabías? Quiero decir... ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Rió. Ella hizo igual.– Ahora en serio, ¿qué tal estás? Me han dicho que te has ido a vivir con tu abuelo.

– Odio a mi abuelo –reconoció sin el menor de problema–. Y odio a mi madre. No conozco a nadie en la ciudad en la que vivo ahora. Estoy totalmente sola allí.

– Yo tampoco me llevo bien con mi familia, y es peor que la tuya. Y tranquila, no tardarás mucho en hacer amigos y amigas, aunque creo que más amigos que amigas.

– ¿Y cómo la soportas?

– Con mucha paciencia, sonriendo aunque no tenga ganas y mintiendo, mintiendo siempre.

– No es un gran consejo –observó, y soltó una risita–. No le has contado a nadie lo que pasó en la Torre Uno, ¿verdad?

– Bueno... a nadie a nadie... Yúlia lo sabe.

La aludida sonrió.

– ¿Y se ha reído mucho de mi? –preguntó con voz débil.

– En absoluto –dijo presto–. Nadie se ha reído de ti. Y en todo caso se tendría que haber reído de mi, por haberme comportado de esa forma tan... tan... tan idiota.

– Tienes razón –coincidió, y su voz volvió a ser alegre–, se reirían de ti, no de mi, por no saber aprovechar el momento. ¿Puedo hacerte unas pocas preguntas?

– Dispara.

– ¿Por qué cuando subiste al ascensor te dirigías a la planta en la que estaban los príncipes? ¿Cómo sabías que estaban ahí? ¿Y por qué te arriesgaste tanto por ellos? –en vez de disparar se podría decir que estaba ametrallando al chico, que cuando intentaba contestar a una la chica lo interrumpía con la siguiente– ¿Dónde te metiste después de la liberación? ¿Por qué no saliste del interior de la Torre Uno cuando salimos todos?

– Mh... más despacio. La primera pregunta ya te la respondí en su momento: subía a la dichosa planta esa porque me equivoqué, en realidad quería ir hacia abajo a tomar el aire. Sabía que los príncipes estaban ahí porque se lo oí decir a la guía –«que no era tan guía, sino miembro del Servicio de Inteligencia britannian», omitió–, y me arriesgué con Maria porque eran niños pequeños y estaba en mi mano ayudarles, aunque ella lo hiciera por su minuto de gloria en la tele. Después de que todo hubiera pasado me desmayé, y en ambulancia fui al hospital que quedaba más cerca. No estaba tan mal y me dejaron irme pronto. ¿Alguna pregunta más? –solicitó saber en tono cansado.

– Sí: ¿por qué no nos has cogido el teléfono este tiempo?

– Se me rompió –inventó.

– ¿Y entonces por qué no nos has llamado a nadie?

– Lo hizo Ronald, yo le dije que lo hiciera.

– Pero nosotros queríamos hablar contigo –confesó–. ¿Por qué no cogiste el teléfono y marcaste el número de alguien tan solo para tranquilizarnos? Después de un secuestro así y de tanto tiempo todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Incluso Henry, y eso que estaba pletórico porque según dice dejó inconsciente a un terrorista armado.

– No lo sé. Debí hacerlo –reconoció.

– Claro que debiste hacerlo, grandísimo idiota. Y ahora te vas al norte, ¿no? ¿Al Muro de Piedra has dicho antes? ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en el Muro de Piedra?

_Eso me gustaría saber a mi_, dijo para sus fueros internos.

– Nada, realmente. Sólo voy por compromiso.

– ¿Por compromiso con quién?

– ¿Puedes creerte que ni yo mismo lo sé? –soltó una risita nerviosa.

– No me extraña. Tú nunca sabes nada –reprochó–. ¿Y no tenías también un compromiso con nosotros? Es decir, somos tus amigos. A lo mejor conmigo no, pero Robert o Henry... ellos son amigos tuyos, tienes sus números y podrías habernos tranquilizado.

– Tú eres mi amiga también. Pero... –Dejó escapar un suspiro– Nada. Realmente no tengo excusa, debí hacerlo.

– Brighella reconociendo un error. ¡Nunca pensé que viviría un momento así! –dijo muy sarcástica.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo llamaban por su nombre falso que a pesar de todo sonrió y puso buena cara. Quizá no fuera un chico normal y quizá ya no pudiera aparentar serlo durante un buen tiempo, pero al menos quedaban vestigios de la vida que le gustaría haber llevado por siempre.

– Yo también me equivoco. Me equivoco muchas veces.

– ¿Te equivocaste cuando rechazaste mi beso? –preguntó a bocajarro– Fue el momento más romántico de toda mi vida, y lo echaste todo por la borda.

Guardó silencio durante más de medio minuto para pensar adecuadamente en ello. De su boca sólo salieron dos palabras, ambiguas como pocas, pero las mejores que en esos momentos le podía ofrecer a ella.

– Tal vez.

– «Tal vez.» Nunca cambiarás.

– Espero que no tengas razón –replicó de mejor humor que hacía tan solo un rato.

– ¿Nos volveremos a ver?

No quería ser tosco, pero sí sincero.

– No hasta que pase mucho tiempo.

– Ahora soy yo la que espera que no tengas razón –intentó reír, pero no le salía la carcajada. Resultó patética.

– Ya has perdido mucho tiempo hablando conmigo. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la fiesta? Tienes que divertirte, y yo también tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

– ¿Como cuales?

_Aceptar una proposición de matrimonio; seguramente viajar al desierto frío del norte de Pendragón para conocer a mi futura familia política; e impartir justicia a la Casa nobiliaria más importante de Britannia por después de la Imperial por un hombre importante con el que a penas he cruzado palabra. Eso sí: dejando de lado las cosas intermedias como buscar la manera de contárselo a mis allegados sin que me intenten detener y muchas más cosas que ya vendrán con el tiempo._

– Estudiar un poco para recuperar la asignatura de Matemáticas, hacer un poco de ejercicio, darme un baño, cenar... ya sabes, cosas normales.

– Te haré caso, volveré a la fiesta. –Dante levantó los brazos en señal de victoria.– Eso sí, tienes que prometerme que nos veremos algún día.

_¿Para qué?_

– Para hablar –añadió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Dante se sintió confuso ante aquella coincidencia–. Sólo para hablar. No te hagas ilusiones, por favor.

– No me las haré, puedes estar tranquila.

– No te he oído prometer nada todavía...

– Está bien, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver.

– Maria se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa de tu promesa –rió.

– Ya, ya me lo figuro –asintió.

– Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Dan.

– Hasta que nos volvamos a ver, Mercy –despidió él también, y esperó a que acabara con la comunicación.

– No has estado mal –felicitó Yúlia–. Eso sí, más le vale saber que eres de mi propiedad. ¿Y por qué le has dicho que te ibas al Muro de Piedra?

– Ya te lo explicaré después. –Una brisa fresca pasó ululando a través de él.– ¡Joder, qué frío hace aquí hoy!

– Yo también tengo frío –concordó, y se abrazó a ella misma haciendo que sus pechos subieran un poco, Dante se sonrojó.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto a por una rebeca o algo con lo que abrigarte?

– Hasta mi cuarto hay que caminar muchísimo y pasar por una fría galería con ventanas grandes y seguramente abiertas. Un hombre de verdad me hubiera cedido la americana.

El chico se la abrochó y se levantó el cuello de la camisa, para estar más abrigado.

– El caso es que yo no soy un hombre de verdad, yo soy Dante.

– Venga, por favor, me estoy muriendo de frío. Encima que me visto así para alegrarte la vista podrías tener la consideración de evitar que me resfríe ¿es o no es?

– De acuerdo –se la quitó y se la puso sobre los hombros, automáticamente empezó a temblar como un flan–. Pero creo que al que hay que acompañar ahora a su habitación es a mi.

– Eres un cielo. –Se acercó a él y lo recompensó con un beso en la mejilla.– Es lo máximo que puedo darte ahora.

– Entonces devuélveme mi chaqueta ahora mismo –bromeó.

Gastándose bromas bajaron al primer piso, y después de taparse un poco a cenar en el comedor. La tormenta arrecía. La pareja pasó por delante de la sala común del castillo, en donde estaban ya cenando –y cantando canciones obscenas, más típicas de borrachos de taberna que de ese tipo de gente– los sirvientes y los soldados que trabajaban a sus órdenes y a las de Harpman. No estaban todos, porque veía como muchos más entraban en grupos reducidos al interior. Lo saludaban con una reverencia, y él les devolvía el saludo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, pero no sabía sus nombres. Sólo sabía que de entre los más de cuatrocientos militares que velaban por seguridad de los habitantes del castillo sólo dos eran caballeros: el capitán de la Guardia Imperial encargado de proteger a Harpman y el capitán de la Guardia Imperial encargado de protegerlo a él. No sabía ni quienes eran. Tampoco era nada extraño: el castillo era enorme, titánico. A veces había pasado días sin cruzarse con nadie en él. Virgil cuando lo saludaban a él, respondía llamándolos por el nombre. A él también le gustaría hacer eso, pero aprender a nombrar tantas personas era difícil.

– ¿Crees que alguno de estos hombres daría en serio la vida por mi o por Virgil? –le preguntó a su amiga al pasar por delante de cuatro hombres jóvenes, que se quedaron mirando a la futura baronesa de forma obscena.– Porque por ti estoy seguro que la darían ahora mismo.

– Por la del ex-conde sí, porque aparte de ser su castellano es un hombre que los trata con aprecio. Tú en cambio... no sabes ni como se llaman los capitanes. No puedes pedirle a un hombre que dé su vida por la de un desconocido. Creo que te convendría reunirte alguna vez con los capitanes y charlar con ellos.

– Hoy no, ya he charlado con demasiada gente. –Hizo una mueca y se encaminó hacia la comida.

XXX

Zero y CC vieron como un hombre entraba dificultosamente en el despacho de Zero, cargado con siete cajas de Pizza Hut tamaño familiar y un empaquetado Cheese-kun sentado sobre todas ellas.

– Si hubiese sabido que me tocaría a mi ir a comprar las pizzas no hubiese dicho qué hora era –renegó Lelouch, cuya cara, una vez las pizzas ya estaban sobre la mesa, volvía a ser visible.– Tendrías que haber ido tú, Suzaku, que eres más fuerte que yo. O tú, CC, así esos chicos que trabajan ahí sabrían quién es la mujer que les está pagando la universidad.

– Bien, Kururugi ¿cómo nos repartimos ésto?

– Mh... ¿Para ti cinco cajas y para mi las otras dos? –dio a elegir.

– Me parece bien. Luego si nos quedamos con hambre haremos que Lelouch vaya otra vez.

– CC, ¿de verdad que no encuentras el teléfono de la pizzería? Podríamos pedirla a domicilio, y así me ahorro la caminata.

– Uy, de verdad que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte –mintió, y tomó una de las porciones.

– Y Suzaku, ¿tú desde cuando comes tanto? –El pelinegro se sentó al lado de la bruja, que se corrió un poco en el sofá para no tenerlo tan cerca. _Mierda, sigue enfadada._

– Las pizzas son muy buenas para los deportistas como yo, porque contienen una gran variedad de saludables y muy ricos ingredientes. Sin masa muscular no hay manera de hacer músculo –ilustró, y dio un bocado al primer trozo de la noche.– ¿No has traído ninguna para ti, Lelouch?

– ¿Perdón?

– Dos para mi, cinco para CC. ¿Tú no vas a cenar esta noche? –prosiguió con la pregunta.

– Creía que iba a comer de alguna de CC... o de alguna de la tuya.

– Creíste mal –repuso la peliverde–. Debiste ser previsor.

– Pues vaya, hombre...

XXX

Elin estaba dormida sobre una de las mesas que había dentro de la furgoneta. Había sido un día agotador: primero la visita de la Emperatriz y la Princesa –de la que ellos no sabían nada para variar– y luego la conversación que había captado Nate al haber pirateado la línea informática.

– Yo creo que debemos ir a la Sede y pasar lo que hemos obtenido hoy enseguida a nuestros superiores –le recomendó Kadogawa, sin darse cuenta de que su mente se encontraba muy lejos de allí.

– Ésto no es ni una prueba. ¿De verdad crees que algún juez haría algo con esa conversación? –discutió Volkova.

– Es una conversación en clave –Kadogawa seguía en sus trece–. «Brighella» debe ser el nombre de algún asesino famoso, ya sabes, es el nombre de los bufones delincuentes que salían en las comedias italianas. Y «Mercy», no necesitó explicación, si no me equivoco significa «_misericordia_» –le dijo a su paisano Nohara–. Creo que estaban hablando sobre abandonar la misericordia y volver a las andadas y matar más gente.

– Es totalmente ridículo. ¿Y quién es «Maria»? ¿Y «Yúlia»? –objetó el ruso.

– Deben tener su significado, está claro, sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para saber cuál es.

– ¿Tú que opinas, Nate? –quiso saber Kadogawa.

– ¿Que qué opino? –respondió medio adormilado– Que las expansiones del _World of Wardcraft _cada vez son peores.

– ¡Sobre el caso! ¡Sobre el caso! –gritó Hans.

– Por favor, a la calle Winston –ordenó Elin al conductor, que también estaba echando una siesta. Los gritos de su subordinado la habían despertado.– Luego ve a la Sede y márchate a casa. Ordena a los otros que también se vayan a casa. Mañana no hace falta que vengan. Con un día ya hemos tenido más que suficiente.

El conductor se puso las gafas de sol que llevaba en la guantera y obedeció. ¿Tan cansado era ser jefa? Compadecía a Nagisa. Esperaba que el lunes –ya que el resto de la semana le tocaba librar a ella– Nagisa no le dijera nada por lo mal que había realizado el espionaje. Seguro que no se tardaría mucho en saber que habían sido tan discretos como para que la persona a la que debían vigilar se diera cuenta y les invitara a un café y dulces.

XXX

La cena fue ligera y por suerte no hubo ninguna incidencia. Tan solo que Ina Haibara no se presentó, pero de todas formas casi nadie se hizo eco de su ausencia. Lo que había empezado siendo una leve llovizna veraniega había dejado paso a un aguacero de nubes oscuras que tapaban la luna y truenos estruendosos. La televisión había dicho que aquello era una tormenta de proporciones bíblicas. La televisión, él único instrumento –junto con Internet– capaz de transformar en grandes las cosas pequeñas. Más que «la caja tonta» deberían haberla apodado «la caja sensacionalista».

– Ésto no es nada –hablaba el gigante sueco, mientras engullía la panceta que tenía frente a él como si estuviera hambriento–, tenéis suerte de vivir aquí, en el sur. En mi país la lluvia no existe, sólo las ventiscas. La luna nunca se puede ver, y a veces cae granizo del tamaño de una pelota de lo que vosotros llamáis _soccer_ pero que, rompiendo una lanza a favor de los ingleses, se llama realmente fútbol. Las temperaturas siempre son bajo cero, y los mendigos que no son lo suficientemente delgados como para meterse debajo de los coches en invierno se quedan congelados en medio de la calle.

– ¿En medio de la calle? –repitió Mark, soltando el tenedor sonoramente sobre la mesa.

– Y eso no es nada, chico. Una vez en el castillo de mi familia encontramos congelados a dos tipos: a Berger y a Bjork. Eran dos amigos de la infancia de mi abuelo, que se perdieron por el castillo con solo siete años. Debían estar jugando ahí abajo, y la puerta se cerró dejándolos congelados, en perfecto estado de conservación. A Bijork le faltaba un brazo.

– ¿Qué había sido de él? –inquirió Valentina, expectante.

– Bueno... –el gigante esbozó una sonrisa con sus finos labios– Berger era el típico niño gordito que hay en todo grupo de amigos. Bjork siempre se burlaba de él diciendo que el día menos pensado se engulliría a uno de ellos. No creo que se riera mucho al comprobar que llevaba razón.

– Creo que ya no tengo más hambre –dijo Mark, cuya cara estaba cobrando todos los colores del arcoiris, y empujó su segundo plato al interior de la mesa.

– Ni yo –se sumó su hermano mayor, y se puso en pie–. Con permiso.

Se quitó la servilleta del cuello, y fue a buscar a la rubia, para restregarle por la cara que iba a tomar clases de esgrima y que ella no sería ni mucho menos la elegida para impartírselas por lo deficiente que era como guardaespaldas. Miró en su habitación, en el salón de la televisión, en la biblioteca y en otras diecisiete habitaciones. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido? Su siguiente opción fue el jardín, pero sabiendo que la lluvia, los truenos y la oscuridad le daban miedo la descartó enseguida. Haibara no solía pisar muchas habitaciones de Alighieri, porque siempre estaba con los mayordomos o haciendo la compra o acompañándolos en sus recados fuera del castillo. Le extrañaba que con lo mal que la trataba y las bromas tan pesadas que le hacía –ya que él era consciente de lo borde que era con ella– siempre que fuera a salir le preguntara si quería acompañarla. Algunas veces que había salido a hacer recados por su cuenta o con sus amigos le había preguntado si podía acompañarlo, porque se aburría mucho en el castillo, pero él siempre se negaba en rotundo. Era su amiga, sí, pero también era un instrumento que estaba allí para tenerlo controlado a todas horas. De guardaespaldas nada, era una espía de Harpman.

– Sólo hace falta que me sigas también fuera del castillo. Lo tienes claro si crees que vas a venirte conmigo de fiesta.

Se le ocurrió otra cosa: probar en la torre en la que solía tomar el sol cuando hacía bueno. Dudaba que estuviera ahí, pero por intentarlo... no perdía nada. Bueno, quizá un par de kilos porque había que caminar un buen trecho y subir muchas escaleras para llegar. Con razón estaba ella tan en forma.

La galería en donde estaba la escalera de caracol ascendente tenía pequeños agujeros hechos directamente en la piedra por los que se colaban de vez en cuando gotas de lluvia. Era reconfortante cuando una gota lo salpicaba. De vez en cuando había estado a punto de caerse, porque los peldaños eran viejos y estaban muy desgastados, no era raro en una oscuridad como aquella; pero de vez en cuando el cielo le guiñaba un ojo, y lanzaba un rayo para iluminarle el camino. Cuando llegó al final y se encontró con la pequeña puerta de madera abierta de par en par supo que el esfuerzo había servido de algo.

Se la encontró sentada en el frío suelo. Entre las piedras se habían formado laberínticos pero fluidos ríos que no llevaban a ninguna parte. Haibara estaba en cubierta por una vieja manta, bajo una especie de sombrilla. Aunque no estaba empapada, sí estaba salpicada por el agua de lluvia. Dante, desde atrás, se fijó en que estaba abrazada a sus rodillas y que cada vez que caía un rayo se encogía y se tapaba las orejas.

_Qué idiota. _Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al verla. Él no se exhibía a aquello que lo atemorizaba. ¿O sí? Tendría tiempo para pensarlo después de darle la noticia. Alargó una mano, y la puso sobre su cabeza. Su melena color paja era cálida y seca, pero su piel estaba fría y húmeda. Dio un grito cuando sitió que la tocaban, y él dio otro chillido de niña cuando ella se giró y estuvo a punto de partirlo en dos por la cintura con la katana desenvainada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó ella al darse cuenta de que no era ni más ni menos que el castaño. Sus ojos azules estaban asustados.

– La pregunta es: ¿qué haces _tú_ aquí?

– Yo... nada. ¿Qué querías?

– Quería darte una noticia, ¿sabes que voy a...?

_¡BROOON! _De nuevo volvió a encogerse y a taparse los oídos. Divertido, el príncipe echó a reír. Ella lo miró llena de rabia, compungida por las burlas. Se levantó para decirle algo, pero... _¡BROOON! _Otro trueno cayó, con más fuerza que el anterior, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitasen y volviera a caer al suelo. La risa también aumentó. Y _¡BROOOOOON! … ¡BROOOOON! _Más fuertes y más seguidos que cualquier otro de esa noche. Empezó a llorar. Pero Dante seguía riendo, como si le acabasen de contar un buen chiste. _¡BROOON! _Se llevó las manos a la cara, para que no la viera llorar, y _¡BRON! _corto pero espeluznante. _¡BROOOON! ¡BROOON! ¡BROOOON! _y _¡BROOON! _La risa no menguaba, y la tormenta tampoco. En qué mal momento había decidido afrontar sus miedos, y en qué mal momento él había ido hacia donde estaba. _¡BROOOON! _Los lloros ya eran imposibles de controlar, y el cuerpo poco a poco también. Estaba temblando, más a causa del miedo que del mucho frío que hacía.

– ¿Estás bien? –se interesó el chico al cabo de un rato, todavía sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas– Oye... ¿Estás bien? –Se agachó, y con el dedo índice la empujó un par de veces, haciéndola tambalearse ligeramente.– No seas niña y contesta.

– ¿Tú qué crees? –gimió, y logró sentarse con mucho esfuerzo. Un nuevo trueno cayó y volvió a abrazarse a ella misma– ¿Crees que estoy bien, idiota?

_¡BROOOON! _Igual que antes.

– ¿Tanto miedo te dan los truenos, la lluvia y la noche? –entre risas se sentó en la piedra mojada, no se rió tanto cuando se le congeló hasta el alma.

– ¿No ves que sí?

– ¿Y entonces por qué has subido aquí arriba?

– Porque hay que ser valiente. No valía de nada que te dijera que perdieras el miedo a tus hermanas cuando yo le tengo miedo al agua que cae del cielo –lloró, y se encogió una vez más con el estruendo que siguió sus palabras.

– Pero... He hablado con ellas, y no ha sido para tanto –se incorporó un poco, y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, igual de fría o más–. Tenías razón, no ha sido tan mal trago. Bueno, para qué voy a mentirte, trabajas para mi, sí, ha sido horrible, pero la he superado sin perder los papeles. A diferencia de ti, por lo que puedo ver.

– Me pregunto si los hubieses perdido o no si me hubiera sentado a tu lado, repitiéndote que por estar tú aquí ha muerto mucha gente –dijo duramente. Y luego se arrepintió de todo corazón, tanto que se tapó la cara, avergonzada. Ella sí que había perdido los papeles, en ese mismo momento. ¿Cuándo había dejado de lado la compostura, aún en la adversidad, para pasar a ser... como él?– Lo siento, de verdad.

Dante se puso en pie de un salto ágil y caminó hasta la puerta cabizbajo. Se lo había ganado a pulso, y no la culpaba por esas palabras. Era verdad al fin y al cabo que por él había muerto mucha gente, gente inocente, madres, padres, abuelos, hijos, una duquesa... Bajó el primer escalón, pero tuvo que detenerse ahí. _Lo que faltaba, me he enganchado en algo_, pensó cuando notó la manga de la chaqueta tensa. Entonces se giró. No se había enganchado con nada, sino más bien lo estaba cogiendo del brazo.

– No te vayas, espera, no quería decir eso, me he pasado, no sabía lo que decía, estaba nerviosa y... no es excusa pero...

Agachó todavía más la cabeza, tanto que sólo podía ver las piedras del suelo y sus caros y relucientes zapatos italianos.

– Yo... quédate, por favor. No quise decir lo que dije, en serio, yo no soy así.

– Pero yo sí.

– ¿Eh? Tú... quédate, por favor. Querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era? Quedate y cuéntamelo.

_¡BROOON! _Otro trueno cayó, y ella hizo lo propio, pero sin soltarle la manga. Lo condujo hacia donde había estado sentado hacía tan solo un momento, y lo devolvió a su postura. Ella se sentó justo al lado. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando, mezclándose con el agua derramada desde lo más alto.

– Soy patético.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– ¿No lo ves? Si yo fuera tú, me odiaría. Eres mejor persona que yo.

– Eso no es verdad...

– Sí, sí que lo es. Tú siempre te has portado bien conmigo pero yo nunca contigo. Me he burlado de ti infinidad de veces, y también de las cosas en las que tú crees. He hecho todo lo posible para que te cayera mal, yo con la mitad de lo que te he hecho ya te odiaría de por vida.

– Pues todo lo posible no ha sido suficiente para que me cayeras mal. –_¡BROON! ¡BROON! _Se tapó los oídos pero siguió hablando como si nada.– Si tan buena crees que soy, intenta parecerte un poco a mi, aunque no lo necesitas.

– ¿Que no lo necesito? –golpeó la piedra del suelo con la mano y se la miró, se había hecho sangre.

– Pero qué burro eres –comentó ella al verle la herida–. ¿Te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en Eneida? Ahí te comportaste fenomenal conmigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Me defendiste cuando Flux me insultó, y también aguantaste una paliza de tu abuelo por mi. O cuando estás con Yúlia. Siempre utilizas palabras amables con ella, y la tratas genial. ¿Y tus hermanos? Te desvives por ellos. No eres tan mala persona, sólo necesitas ser igual en Eneida que en el resto del mundo, y tratar a los demás con un poco más de amabilidad. ¿Entiendes? Anima esa cara –sonrió, enseñando su dentadura perfecta a pesar de que los truenos se sucedían y las lágrimas seguían desbordándose en sus ojos. ¿Por qué estaría haciendo tanto esfuerzo por animarlo?

El chico se echó hacia adelante y alargando mucho el brazo logró hacerse con la manta con la que ella se había estado tapando, vieja, deshilada y acartonada. Se la echó por encima con cuidado. Abrigarla era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haberse reído de ella en su cara por... ¿por qué? ¿Por tenerle miedo a los relámpagos? Si él le tenía miedo a la Verdad. Él era la última persona que podía burlarse de nadie. Él era _patético_. Pa-té-ti-co. Cuatro sílabas, ocho letras: Patético.

– Y encima me pediste mi amistad –suspiró, y se secó las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar también?

– Y te la sigo pidiendo. Y te pido también que aceptes la mía. Una de cada cuatro veces que nos vemos al día me tratas bien, las otras tres como un felpudo. Sólo tienes que tratarme un poco mejor. No soy una espía de Harpman, encargada de seguirte a cada paso como debes creer. Simplemente estoy aquí para ofrecer mi protección. Si no la quieres, te arriesgas a que vuelva a pasarte... bueno, lo que te pasó en las torres, y caer secuestrado. Mi trabajo es acompañarte a todos lados, pero si tú no quieres no lo haré, tranquilo. Sólo espero que podamos ser buenos amigos, al margen de que quieras que te siga a todas partes o no.

Antes, cuando había pasado por delante de la sala común del castillo con Yúlia, en donde los soldados se divertían, bebían y comían, le había preguntado si darían la vida por él. ¿La daría ella? Era su guardaespaldas y estaba allí para protegerlo... pero él no se portaba nada bien con ella. Los trenos seguían resonando, y la lluvia arremetiendo contra la edificación de piedra.

– ¿Cómo sabías que hoy iba a llover?

– ¿Eh? –se enjugó las lágrimas con el antebrazo, atónito– ¿A que te refieres?

– Al irse tu hermana ella dijo que el tiempo sólo podía cambiar a mejor; tú dijiste que no, que se avecinaban tormentas. ¿Cómo sabías que llovería? Ningún canal de televisión lo había anunciado, y tampoco los periódicos.

– Tiene gracia –la miró y esbozó una sonrisa cansada–, porque no tenía ni idea de si iba a llover o no. Me refería al cima político, y ella también. Ella siempre lo ve todo con buenos ojos, siempre cree que las cosas sólo pueden mejorar. Pero yo no, si algo puede salir mal saldrá mal.

– Es esa clase de mentalidad la que hace que estés más solo que la una muchas veces.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Sí, lo creo.

– Entonces seré más positivo de ahora en adelante. Y me portaré mejor con todos. ¿Me permites que te cuente un secreto? Necesito desahogarme un poco. Hoy... bueno, han pasado muchas cosas.

– Claro, cuéntamelo. Amigo.

XXX

– ¿Quien te ha dado mi número de teléfono? –Nagisa se moría de curiosidad al salir del cine. Llovía, y hacía mucho frío. Pero gracias a su suerte esa noche no la pasaría sola.

Tomándose su tiempo para abrir el paraguas, Toudou sonrió de forma pícara. Cuando ya estaban bajo el amparo de la tela, se quitó su chaqueta y se la prestó a su ex-subordinada. ¿Quién se habría imaginado un año y medo antes que llegaría un día en el que estuviesen los dos, en Britannia, saliendo de la sesión de noche de un cine?

– Un pajarito. Un loro.

– ¿Un loro llamado Kallen o un loro llamado Gino? –bromeó.

– Bueno... entre los dos. La primera me dio los cuatro primeros números, Weimberg el resto.

– Hacen buena pareja. Son jóvenes, activos...

– Nosotros todavía somos jóvenes. Que hallamos vivido muchas cosas no significa que lo hayamos hecho durante mucho tiempo. ¿Cuántos años tenemos? ¿Treinta y pocos? Más o menos.

– Sabes perfectamente la edad que tenemos –sonrió la única chica miembro de la _Shisei-ken._

– La tormenta cada vez es más fuerte. ¿Dónde está tu casa?

– Demasiado lejos. ¿Conoces el hotel Hollyfield?

– No. O sí, espera, sí, creo que sí.

– Pues es ahí a donde me apetece ir ahora.

XXX

Se rumoreaba que Jeremiah Gottwald conocía de cuántas espadas se componían los ejércitos de cada una de las Casas nobles de Britannia. No en vano Jeremiah Gottwald, no, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald había sido pese a pertenecer a una Casa pequeña uno de los más grandes lores años atrás.

– ¿Que quieres saber de cuántos hombres se compone el ejército de unos cuantos tíos? A ver, dime sus nombres.

– Virgil Harpman.

– Mil quinientos, y tiene amigos de sobra.

– Jay Jameson.

– Dos mil, no tiene muchos amigos pero sí cantidad de familiares repartidos por todo el Imperio que a una orden suya le podrían facilitar cuantos necesitase.

– Christian Rosenkreuz.

– La última vez que le hice una visita mermé un poco sus filas pero... cuatro mil o por ahí. Y además tiene mucha familia y muchos amigos.

– Los Maldini.

– Son una Casa muy belicosa, por lo que mil y pico, y un auténtico arsenal.

– Durante ij. Britannia.

– ¿Quién es ese? ¿Otro hermano tuyo?

– Ajá. Es nieto de los Tiersen y los Koplowitz.

– ¡Vaya, entonces muchos! Como príncipe ¿menor de edad?

– Sí, menor de edad.

– Pues como príncipe menor de edad no más de doscientos. Cuando crezca ya dispondrá de el resto (unos ochocientos más) y los cinco mil o por ahí que le vienen de herencia de los abueletes. Ojo: no he contado el ejército de los vasallos de cada uno.

– ¿Tienen muchos? –indagó.

– ¿Muchos? Muchísimos. Cada uno tiene muchísimos. Y cada vasallo tiene a su vez muchísimas espadas. ¿Planeas algo contra ellos?

– Puede ser.

– Pues te deseo suerte, Lelouch. Aunque creo que no la necesitarás.

– La que sí va a necesitar suerte es mi hermana.

XXX

– ¿De verdad que no os importa? –Ina se sentó en el filo de la cama, tímida– Fijaos, menuda guardaespaldas la que le tiene miedo a las tormentas y a la oscuridad.

– Nadie le tiene miedo a nada –la consoló la ojiverde–. Eso sí, yo duermo en medio –advirtió.

– Antes dormía aquí yo solo, luego vino ella, y ahora tú. Y suerte si mis hermanos no se asustan con las historias que les está contando Palmgren y deciden también venir a pasar la noche aquí.

– En ese caso mujeres y niño dormiremos en la cama. Tú dormirás en el suelo. Pero de buen rollo ¿eh? –bromeó la Nanjo– No, es broma. Hay sitio de sobra para todos.

– Eso se supone que debería decirlo yo –farfulló el príncipe–. ¿No creéis que se ve muy mal que dos chicas pasen la noche en mi cuarto?

– Si alguien pregunta diremos que fue idea tuya, y empezaremos a llorar –espetó Ina.

– De una forma u otra siempre soy yo el perjudicado, menuda gracia. –Las fulminó con la mirada y se metió debajo de las muchas sábanas.

– Es lo que tiene tener la suerte de dormir con dos chicas jóvenes y atractivas –explicó la castaña–. Pero como te ha dicho Mercy esta tarde, no te hagas ilusiones. Al menos con ella, conmigo todas las que quieras.

– Madre de Dios... ésta noche va a ser muy larga.

– Otra vez vuelves a acertar, chico del tiempo. Probablemente mañana todavía sigue lloviendo con intensidad, por lo que el sol no se vea.

XXX

Quizá en Forket al día siguiente no se viera el sol, pero en Corea del Norte aquello ya pasaba. De buenas a primeras había empezado a nevar (¡en pleno verano!) con intensidad ascendiente, hasta el punto de granizar acabando por arruinar en tan solo un día el quince por ciento de las cosechas de la temporada, y dañar seriamente sus infraestructuras.

– Lo crean o no, eso lo ha hecho una máquina del clima –comunicó un hombre vestido con bata a la Tianzi y a Xingke.

– Las máquinas del clima no existen –gruñó alguien, un militar, seguro.

El profesor tosió, y siguió con la charla.

– Un cañón prototipo, que dispara las llamadas «balas de plata». Se llaman «balas de plata» porque contienen plata, y son plateadas, aunque de éste elemento lleven menos de un cero coma dos por ciento. Están fabricadas a base de hidrógeno, oxígeno, y otras muchas cosas que a la mayoría de aquí les sonaría a marciano. El caso es que provocan la nieve.

– Como he dicho, las máquinas del clima no existen. Es absurdo. Ninguna tecnología conocida ha logrado un efecto similar –repuso otra vez ese militar.

– Vivimos en un mundo que ni los mejores escritores de ciencia ficción de la segunda mitad del siglo pasado hubiesen soñado nunca. Tenemos máquinas que viajan en el espacio infinito, máquinas que nos transportan a otros países en un suspiro, y otras que nos permiten ver debajo del agua. Otras nos permiten ver cómo somos por dentro, otras nos ayudan a dar vida y muchas más a quitarla. No le veo nada de absurdo a la existencia de una máquina del clima –defendió Xingke, con sus discursillos–. ¿Qué efectos tendrá esa máquina de seguir así?

Esa era una de las cosas que Tianzi admiraba de él: que nunca descartaba ningún factor. Cuando preparaba sus estrategias, sus planes, desarrollaba miles de posibilidades. «¿Y si llegan antes de lo previsto al campo de batalla? ¿Y si llegan más tarde? ¿Y si llegan con más gente de la esperada? ...»

– Aparte de la destrucción total de las cosechas, un daño considerable en todos los edificios del país. Así sería muy fácil asediar los fuertes, y más lo sería avanzar con los nuevos vehículos todoterreno que tienen los europeos, modelos G-1 aptos para todo tipo de suelos. Moriría mucha gente, eso está claro y también animales.

– ¿Alguien quiere darle alguna sugerencia a la Emperatriz sobre qué hacer, ahora que los norcoreanos me han dicho que no piensan dar su ciudad por perdida y que los surcoreanos planean con los europeos continuar su embestida? –Xingke se alzó en pie para formular la pregunta.

– ¡La guerra! –ladró uno apoyándole.

– ¡La invasión! –coincidió otro.

– ¡Acabar con ellos!

– ¡Proteger Asia de Europa! –éste escupió y blandió su espada.

– ¡Acabar con los ejércitos del oeste!

– ¡Luchar!

– ¡Derrotarlos!

– ¡Defendernos!

– ¡Proteger Asia!

Li sonrió a Zhen Bar en una clara muestra de satisfacción, al demostrar que no era él quien mandaba en China, sino su legítima dueña. Movió los brazos, pidiendo silencio, y se arrodilló ante ella, su dueña.

– Emperatriz, la decisión es sólo vuestra.

* * *

**N.A. **Acaba de comenzar el mes como aquél que dice, y muy pronto me tocará a mi volver a los estudios. A quien le interese, he de decir que aprobé dos asignaturas (Biología y Matemáticas) librándome por los pelos de repetir curso. La misma suerte han tenido la mayoría de mis amigos. Lo malo es que he elegido la rama de Humanidades, y que las chicas más guapas han elegido Ciencias y Números (¡Puag!). Hoy a ido mi padre a recoger los libros (yo soy mu vago) y he ojeado el de Historia. Me he jurado apretar un poco más este curso, y lucirme en aquello que se me da bien (Historia es un gran ejemplo, este año toca los Ilustrados, los Nazis, la Guerra Civil Española y blablablá. Por saber me sé hasta los cuarenta y siete himnos, de memoria, de los dos bandos de ésta última.) He actualizado lo más pronto posible. Como habéis podido leer los Coreanos están en guerra y no hay nada que pueda frenarlos (excepto los Chinos, que por cierto no tienen ninguna autorización del resto de la Federación para hacerlo). En otro orden de cosas no me puedo explicar como _Chained to Revenge _(fic reseñado en la página **FanFiction Chroncicles **en la categoría Romance -WTF, no era de Romance de lo que iba pero bueno xD- desentonando con muchas buenas historias) sigue teniendo más popularidad y vistas que éste, que _VenganZe! _A mi éste últmo, quizá sea porque es el que estoy escribiendo ahora, me parece muchísimo mejor. Vamos, hay veces que leo trozos del anterior y me avergüenzo de mi mismo (probablemente el año que viene haga lo mismo con éste xD).

Hablando de escritores. He podido pescar en una web una entrevista a George R.R. Martin, autor de la ya muy mentada aquí _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_. Ha demostrado ser un hombre muy amable y accesible (era lo que esperaba, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se parece Lord George a Papá Noel), de los que disfrutan charlando. Al parecer tiene miedo de que el final no guste. Como él mismo ha dicho la historia viene inspirada por la Guerra de las Dos Rosas entre la Casa Lancaster y la Casa de York (que en la saga vienen distorsionadas como Casa Lannister y Casa Stark), en donde ganó esta última así que me atrevería a decir que el triunfador es Robb (o uno de sus descendientes). De todas formas todavía quedan dos libros -o tres, ni idea- por publicarse, así que habrá que esperar. Os la dejo, porque me parece muy interesante. También me ha llamado la atención el hecho de que a pesar que no le guste que escriban fanfictions sobre sus historias, él los escriba sobre las de sus amigos (XD). http:/ www. sedice. com / portada / index . php?q=node /748 (quitad los espacios, ¡maldita web anti spam...!). También he leído un poco el blog de Carla Montero, finalista del Premio Círculo de Lectores 2009, una mujer muy inteligente y amable, que en su blog brinda mucha información sobre publicar y elaborar historias a los más noveles e inexpertos (véase yo).

Quizá sea este el último fic que publique para el fandom de Code Geass (seguramente no, lo será con toda seguridad xD), así que luego o bien me buscaré otro fandom que llenar de basura o bien escribiré mi propia historia. Algún día quizá me tengáis a mano para pedirme un autógrafo (sí, sé que soñar es gratis ¬¬). ¡


	19. La filosofía china

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Dieciocho: La filosofía china.**

– No te empeñes en hacerme creer que lo que hago está mal, mi querida Cecile –le rogó Asplund, mientras mordisqueaba el bolígrafo con el que se disponía a apuntar sus últimos resultados–. «Todo sea por la ciencia.»

– ¿Es que usted no tiene sentimientos? ¿Es «Todo sea por la ciencia.» el lema de su Casa por casualidad?

– No, el emblema de mi Casa es: «Dame un punto de apoyo y moveré el Mundo.» en referencia a que todos hemos sido grandes físicos. ¿Sabías que estoy emparentado de lejos con Nobel? ¿Y sabías también que a Newton se le ocurrió todo eso de la gravedad gracias a un antepasado mío? Según la leyenda Newton era el más tonto de su clase, y mi antepasado se lo pasaba en grande lanzándole manzanas desde los árboles por ello.

– Eso es mentira, y usted lo sabe.

– Eso es lo que dice la leyenda –meditó durante un instante y plasmó las impresiones del último experimento sobre papel, luego se quedó un tanto meditabundo–. ¿No crees que sería grandioso que no muriéramos nunca?

– ¿Y no cree que eso sería muy peligroso? Piense un poco antes de hablar, por favor.

El «qué pasaría si no muriéramos nunca» era un argumento «_if_» al que la industria del cine no le había sacado mucho jugo, pero que podía dar lugar a una buena producción. Si no muriéramos nunca el planeta se sobrepoblaría de una manera colosal, con el consecuente riesgo de que no hubiera recursos para todos. Ese sí que sería el verdadero fin de la humanidad, el que no tuviera fin.

– No me vas a convencer, Cecile. ¿Quién es el profesor, tú o yo?

– Lo somos los dos.

– Eh... ya, pero yo soy el único en cuya etiqueta de la bata pone «Profesor» en la tuya sólo pone tu nombre. Y no hay más que hablar: a ver, tráeme un poco de sangre, corteza de arciano y tejidos de medusa.

– ¿El arciano no era un árbol de fantasía?

– No, también existen. Concretamente en un pueblecito a tres millas de Nueva York y en un jardín privado de Singapur. Son las cortezas blancas casi grises, sí, esas que rezuman sabia roja.

– En vez de un científico parece un mago (o una bruja).

– Muy graciosa. Sólo espero que cuando sea eternamente joven no vengas tras de mi.

– Estoy segura de que si cierta india fuera detrás de usted no le importaría.

– No quiero hablar más del tema... A ver, ¿y para cuando esas cortezas, Cecile?

XXX

– ¿Cómo que atacar? –con esa pregunta Nunnally hizo que todos en el salón del hotel se sobresaltasen– No tienen permiso para atacar. Todavía no ha sido votado en el Parlamento de la Federación.

– Los chinos tienen miedo de sus enemigos europeos los empareden –habló Suzaku–. A China se le están abriendo los frentes por todas partes: por un lado la India, en donde los rebeldes cada vez son más numerosos y están más exaltados; por otro Corea en donde los sureños están utilizando armamento claramente superior al de sus vecinos; y después Rusia en donde se ha avistado el avance de grandes tropas de tierra.

– El caso es que todavía no hay pruebas de nada, y nada ha sido aprobado. Si China decide intervenir en el conflicto de Corea los europeos tendrán una excusa perfecta para atacarlos, y nosotros no podemos hacer nada, porque no nos pidieron ningún consentimiento.

– Por eso mismo estamos tan nerviosos. ¿Sabes que en Oceanía han desarrollado una máquina que hace que los factores meteorológicos se alteren? Es impresionante. A este paso no quedará ni una brizna de hierva en el norte.

XXX

– Ésto es muy raro, ¿no te parece? –CC se quedó mirando su nuevo peluche– El que daban antes era más grande, y creo que también estaba más blandito.

– Un efecto óptico sin más –aventuró el japonés, al acabar de hablar con la Emperatriz de Britannia–. Probablemente te pareció más grande por ser el primero, y lo de más blandito debe ser porque de tanto abrazarlo y apretujarlo debió ablandarse un poco.

– Tú sí que eres listo, Suzaku –dijo la peliverde, alargando exageradamente cada palabra para exasperar lo más posible al moreno, sentado en el sillón del rincón, ajeno a la conversación entre ellos dos. Sólo Dios sabía en qué debía estar pensando.

– Bueno, lo intento –el aludido sonrió, aunque inseguro.

XXX

Esa no estaba siendo una buena noche, ni mucho menos. Yúlia se había aferrado a él como CC a Cheese-kun, y no lo dejaba ni girarse. Tantos años después de conocerla seguía asombrándose de la velocidad que tenía para dormirse. Nada más tocar su espalda la cama, la castaña caía en brazos de Morfeo, y éste debía estar muy fuerte, porque no la soltaba hasta que hubieran pasado mínimo diez horas. Al fin y al cabo, y por muy dios griego que fuera, Morfeo era un hombre y ella seguía siendo tan atractiva en la tierra de los sueños como en la de los despiertos.

Dante estaba en la de los despiertos, por desgracia. La tormenta persistía, cada vez con más fuerza, y los truenos, látigos incomparablemente luminosos, también. En el momento en el que el castaño se giró a la derecha, cara a Yúlia, uno restalló. E Ina se escondió debajo de las mantas.

– ¿Todavía sigues despierta? –preguntó, como si no supiese la respuesta; la había visto moverse muy bruscamente, así que o era eso o estaba poseída. Aunque hubiese sido toda una experiencia que estuviera endemoniada, se decantó a pensar que no, que sólo era que aún no se había dormido.

– Sí –su voz era tan baja como un susurro, más apagada que las luces de la habitación.

Ya desde un primer momento Yúlia había dejado clara una cosa: ella dormía en el medio. Y es que no le había hecho mucha gracia que el príncipe de ojos almendrados hubiese traído a una invitada a la habitación.

– Me ha preguntado si podía pasar aquí la noche, y no he podido decirle que no. Se lo debo –le había jurado y perjurado Ij. Britannia–. No te importa, ¿verdad?

– Eh... no, claro que no –había dicho ella. Era demasiado buena chica como para negarse, y más si era algo tan simple como eso. Ina no representaba ningún peligro para ella. Sus cuerpos eran tan diferentes... no jugaban ni en la misma liga, probablemente ni al mismo juego.

Dante, cansado ya de la atadura de los bronceados brazos de la ojiverde, decidió librarse de ellos, de tal manera que quedaran sólo juntos.

– Además de guapa es muy cariñosa, ¿no? –preguntó la mestiza, y los miró con curiosidad.

– Lo es. Pero se puede ser cariñosa y no asfixiarme. A lo de que es guapa no te pongo ningún pero, es preciosa –tras esas palabras no pudo resistirse y le peinó su melena con los dedos, sus cabellos estaban tan lacios y tan sedosos como siempre–. ¿Sabías que cuando era pequeño siempre me defendía de los que se burlaban de mi? Siempre miraba por mi, siempre...

– Eso es muy bonito. Oye... ¿Ella sabe lo que me has contado antes? –hablaba tan bajo que era todo un reto oírla, no quería revelar el secreto del que el castaño le había hablado hacía a penas una hora.

– No, no lo sabe todavía. Cree que la rechazaré –informó, su voz era tan alta como siempre, al parecer no le preocupaba que su amiga despertase y se enterase de todo–. Y no hables en voz tan baja, cuando duerme no hay nada que pueda despertarla.

– Se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacerle tú para que se despertase.

– ¿Cosas eróticas? –bromeó.

– Puede ser –siguió con el juego–. No creo que le importase.

– Yo tampoco. Eh, ¿estás temblando?

– ¿Se nota mucho?

– Lo suficiente como para que te pregunte si estás temblando –repuso–. Acércate más, anda.

– No hace falta, estoy bien así.

Yúlia era demasiado educada como para decírselo abiertamente, pero estaba claro que quería que se respetase una distancia entre ella y los dos. Lo que no decía su boca lo decían sus expresivos ojos verdes.

– No seas tímida.

– No lo soy –lo engañó, y se quedó tal como estaba–. ¿Cuando te llamen mañana para saber tu decisión crees que te pedirán que subas al Muro de Piedra o vendrá ella aquí a Forket a conocerte?

– Es costumbre que el hombre vaya allí donde esté la dama, por desgracia, porque odio el frío.

– ¿Y si vas tendré que acompañarte?

– Eso espero. Necesitaré a alguien que me proteja estando rodeado de asesinos y conspiradores. Será como estar dentro del _Assasins Creed_, sólo que si te matan no puedes volver a comenzar la partida desde el último punto de control.

– No dejaría que te matasen, soy una profesional de la seguridad. –Más que una profesional de la seguridad era una profesional _minando _la seguridad de otros, pero para el caso daba lo mismo.

– Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

Cuando le contó lo que iba a hacer y por qué razón, ella palideció y se preguntó si le estaría gastando otra de sus bromas raras. Sus ojos decían que no, que hablaba en serio. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que era mejor de lo que creía, hasta el punto de arriesgar su vida para hacer justicia por una mujer a la que no conocía. Y se lo dijo.

– No te equivoques, Ina, no quiero que te crees una imagen de mi que no es la verdadera, yo no soy tan buena gente. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por hacerle justicia a esa mujer, que en todo caso no sería ni justicia, sino venganza. Voy a arriesgar mi vida para redimirme. No lo hago por ella, sino por la gente que murió por mi. Y he de decirte que estoy muerto de miedo. Tengo miedo de que me atraviesen con una espada mientras duermo, o que me degüellen, o que me descuarticen... o que me envenenen como en alguna tragedia de Shakespeare.

Ella no tenía miedo por él, ya que lo acompañaría en persona, y de la manera que fuese iba a devolverlo vivo a Alighieri. Ese era su trabajo y en esa misión tenía más de un aditivo para esforzarse en llevarla a buen puerto.

– Ina, ¿una persona puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo? –le preguntó el príncipe, y dio una vuelta en la cama, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

– De hecho sólo se es valiente cuando se tiene miedo –contestó ella, y clavó su mirada gris en él–. ¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer mañana? Me gustaría levantarme tarde, comer muchas chucherías, ponerme a ver la tele todo el rato, merendar golosinas, cenar pizza y acostarme muy tarde.

– ¿Y por qué mañana, cuando podrías hacerlo cualquier día?

– ¿Y por qué no? Mañana podría ser ese «cualquier día». No sé ni por qué voy a hacerlo.

– ¿Pues sabes lo que haré yo mañana? Estudiar. Podría haberlo hecho cualquier día de éste curso pasado, pero no, lo haré mañana. Mañana será mi «cualquier día» de estudiar.

– Desde luego, cualquiera que oyera nuestras conversaciones se asustaría –esbozó una sonrisa.

– No me importa. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente se asuste de mi. Con sólo diez años ya había matado a mi primer hombre.

_Una cosa más que tenemos en común_, pensó ella, quien también se había estrenado a esa edad. Era triste, muy triste, pero encontrar a alguien con el que identificarse estaba bien de vez en cuando.

– Ah, y hablando de asustar –dijo él–, ¿te has dado cuenta de que has dejado de temblar y esconderte debajo de las sábanas? Y la tormenta...

– Y la tormenta sigue arremetiendo contra nosotros –terminó-

– Venga, acércate. No me digas que le tienes miedo a Yúlia, con lo mona que es.

– No –tumbó la cabeza en la almohada y se corrió hacia la izquierda, muy muy cerca de la hija del doctor–, ya no le tengo miedo a nada.

En esos momentos se preguntó si, de haber sido sometida al estímulo negativo, también hubiera podido superarlo con la ayuda del príncipe. ¿Por qué no?

XXX

Con el pijama ya puesto y apunto de cerrar los párpados para toda la noche, Kaguya se vio obligada a levantarse descalza, con el frío que hacía, y atender las protestas de los presidentes de países miembros de la Federación que mantenían buenas relaciones con los europeos sobre la posible intervención china.

– No se ha aprobado todavía en el Parlamento –comentó el presidente italiano, furioso–. El Euro Universo es un conglomerado que siempre se ha portado bien con Italia porque Italia ha formado parte de él, no se debe permitir que los chinos intervengan porque sí en una guerra que no es la suya sin el consentimiento unánime. Hay soldados italianos en el ejército de los Black Knights de China, ¿por qué deben luchar ellos? Está claro que lo que quieren los chinos es apropiarse de la península de Corea, ahora que están en una cruenta guerra civil quieren que vuelvan a formar parte de su Federación.

El presidente de Mozambique, que tampoco parecía muy contento, fue un poco más amable pero igual de explícito.

– Sin haberse dado permiso no se puede consentir que utilicen a hombres de mi país para sus propósitos egoístas. Le ruego, Kaguya Sumeragi, que haga algo, porque esta es una de esas cosas que un buen presidente de un país no permitiría.

_¿Y qué puedo hacer yo, que estoy de vacaciones? _Reflexionó. Había llamado a la Tianzi dos veces, ahora iba a probar con la tercera. Si no le cogía el teléfono no podría hacer nada más por esa noche. Se iría a dormir, y que todo lo demás se solucionara solo.

– ¿Kaguya? –saludó una débil y cohibida voz al otro lado del aparato– ¿Eres tú?

– Sí, soy yo. Llamaba por lo de...

– Por el envío de tropas a Corea sin ningún consentimiento, ¿verdad?

– Verdad –afirmó, segura–. ¿Qué puedes decirme sobre el asunto? Espero que me tranquilices y me prometas que no van a intervenir. Hay países que están muy enfadados con la idea de que sus hombres vayan a luchar por China. Una tontería, ¿cierto? Todo el mundo sabe que nunca harías nada sin la aprobación del Parlamento. Porque... ¿verdad que no vas a hacer nada?

– No sé todavía lo que voy a hacer, China corre un alto riesgo y es más que probable que los europeos utilicen la contienda coreana para sus propósitos de conquistar Asia. Con la India en el oeste, Rusia por el norte y Oceanía por el sur sólo les faltaría Corea para tenernos atrapados como a un pájaro enjaulado. No puedo permitir que nada le pase a mi país, a mi China.

– Oceanía, el continente de Oceanía, está bajo el mando de Britannia, nuestros aliados en la Federación.

– La máquina del clima que está azotando Corea del Norte ha sido fabricada allí. ¿Cómo crees tú que han llegado sus planos a los enemigos? Oceanía... desconfío de su gobernador. Es europeo. Y encima sueco. Los suecos son los que han provocado todo ésto.

– Eso es del todo... Mh... Ya, creo que ya entiendo lo que está pasando aquí.

Era una chica lista, tarde o temprano iba a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. No era su amiga la que estaba conversando con ella, sino Li Xingke a través de la Emperatriz China. Creían tan ciegamente que los países que antes formaron parte de su federación iban a vengarse que ya no pensaban ni con claridad. Pero por otro lado tenían razón en algunas cosas. ¿Qué otro interés que la invasión podría tener el Euro Universo en Corea, y más si la estaban destrozando tanto?

– No puedo dejar que China pelee a favor de Corea del Norte, tienes que entenderlo.

– Tú tienes que entender que me debo a mi país.

– Y tú tienes que entender que me debo a tu país y a otros tantos. Y los países de esos «otros tantos» no están contentos con vuestra política de éstos últimos días. Como comprenderás, no tengo por qué estar escuchando a todas horas quejas de gente que no quiere que sus paisanos vayan al luchar por una causa ILEGAL.

– ¿Y no te parece también ilegal que vayamos a sufrir una invasión en menos de un año y que nadie haga nada por ayudarnos? Los surcoreanos y los europeos están utilizando armamento ya visto en contiendas contra Britannia, como el arma esa del clima elaborada en Oceanía y los misiles esos que si no me equivoco se llamaban F.L.E.I.J.A.

– ¡Britannia no tiene nada que ver en esto! –gritó la japonesa, sin reparar en que había gente descansando en donde estaba– ¿De verdad cree Xingke que Nunnally trama algo? ¡Imposible! ¡Me niego a creerlo!

– Xingke no... –murmuró, luego alzó la voz– ¡Quizá China deba salir de la Federación! ¡No tiene por qué prestar su numeroso ejército a aquellos que no los apoyan!

_Xingke sí_, pensó la Canciller de la Federación con tristeza. Estaba claro que no era ella la que hablaba, sino él. La llamada se cortó.

XXX

– Te he traído un regalo, algo que quizá pueda servirnos, Emperatriz –anunció el chino después de colgar el aparato.

– Es muy tarde, Li, y he discutido con Kaguya, espero que no esté enfadada porque es mi única amiga y yo... no me apetecen regalos, estoy triste.

– Os prometo que será abrirlo y poder iros a la cama, a descansar un poco. ¡Puede que hasta os animéis! –y sonrió gentil.

– De acuerdo –se rindió, a causa del cansancio, en otras circunstancias quizá hubiese dado un poco más de guerra; además, no era nada elegante desperdiciar un regalo, y menos de su futuro esposo. Se preguntaba qué sería.

– Tomad –le tendió un libro muy gordo, de cubiertas tremendamente desgastadas–. Éste libro contiene todo el saber de China acerca del arte de la guerra. Encontraréis testimonios de todos los años y todas las edades, desde diferentes puntos de nuestro país. Sé que no es el regalo más apropiado para una jovencita como vos, pero... bueno, me dijisteis una vez que os gustaría haber aprendido lo mismo que los hombres, para así gobernar con mayor soltura. Yo ahora os estoy ofreciendo el saber de la mano de nuestros antepasados. Por favor, tomadlo.

– Eres muy amable, Li –cogió el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa, sin reparar siquiera en el dibujo de la cubierta. Luego lo rodeó con sus finos brazos.– No sé qué haría yo sin ti. No sé qué haría China sin ti.

– Espero que no lo sepáis nunca –le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos plateados, los más bellos que jamás había visto. Y que, estaba convencido, jamás vería.– Quiero que sepáis que habéis dicho lo correcto. Me siento orgulloso de vos.

– Para mi eso es lo más importante.

– Mañana mismo Hong-Gu irá a la India, a acabar con los rebeldes que encuentre. Se han avistado desde el cielo dos bases nuevas. Mañana volarán por los aires. Cualquier afrenta a vos será eliminada con implacable fuerza.

Tras eso se fueron a dormir, que ya era hora.

XXX

Como era de esperar, el sol no salió. La tormenta seguía impertérrita en lo alto, descargando su furia contra la tierra. De no ser porque en una ciudad como Tokio había taxis por todas partes, Lelouch y CC se hubiesen mojado de lo lindo durante lo que hubiese durado el interminable trayecto a pie. Suzaku había sido muy amable al darles un apartamento tan grande y moderno como alojamiento, el único problema era que quedaba lejos de la Sede. Vi. Britannia no descartaba que lo hubiese hecho aposta.

– Buenos días, Suzaku –saludó la bruja, mientras Lelouch colgaba el abrigo en un perchero y se revolvía la peluca mojada.

– Lo serán para vosotros dos –respondió él, y le lanzó un informe a la inmortal, que lo cogió al vuelo derrochando habilidad y reflejos–. Leelo, anda.

– ¿Qué habrás hecho ahora, Lulu?

– Pagar el taxi que hemos cogido los dos yo sólo –contestó huraño, y se sentó en su sillón favorito, ese de diseño tan caro. No era lo que según su juicio se merecían sus posaderas reales, pero era lo mejor que había ahí.

– Eh, Suzaku, yo no sé leer en chino.

– Estás leyendo al revés, CC –dejó en evidencia, mientras le daba la vuelta a la carpeta–; aunque la cosa sí que va de chinos.

CC arrugó la frente y se concentró en la lectura.

– Aquí pone que los chinos están furiosos porque no se les consiente que ayuden a Corea del Norte contra Corea del Sur, apoyada por los europeos –sintetizó la mujer–. Dice aquí que amenazan con desvincularse de la Federación de las Naciones Unidas. ¿Por qué quieren ellos apoyar a los de Corea del Norte, si son unos asesinos?

– Tienen miedo de que los europeos aprovechen la guerra para conquistar Corea, y luego atacarlos a ellos. Además desconfían de Nunnally y de Britannia, porque están utilizando armas elaboradas por ellos como el F.L.E.I.J.A. a muy pequeña escala o la máquina del clima, que me acabo de enterar, se desarrolló el año pasado en Oceanía. El Parlamento de la Federación ni se ha planteado votar el enviar tropas allí, así que están atemorizados.

– Eso es una burrada. ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso después de todo lo que hemos vivido? ¿De veras creen que la Federación los va a abandonar, o que Britannia tiene algo contra ellos? ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué paranoicos!

– Tienen razones para serlo –CC pensaba más con la cabeza que con el corazón–. ¿Cómo te hubieras puesto tú, de ser Xingke? Por favor. No te hubieses precipitado tanto, pero estarías igual que ellos, mordiéndote las uñas.

– Tú siempre dejándome en buen lugar –refunfuñó el aludido, molesto por las carcajadas sinceras del japonés–. Y tú no te rías, Suzaku.

– Sois muy cómicos, ¿qué queréis que haga? –contestó, sin parar de reír; al rato, un poco más serio, siguió con lo suyo– Debemos encontrar una manera de demostrarles a los chinos que la Federación está con ellos, pero que no hay pruebas suficientes como para enviar el ejército que nos piden.

– Entonces no enviemos un ejército propiamente dicho. Envíales un grupo reducido de los knights que hay en Japón, lo suficientemente pequeño como para que nadie se extrañe de su presencia allí. Luego dile a Xingke que son una unidad de élite o lo que tú quieras, pero que en definitiva, son mejores que los knights estándar.

– Aquí en Japón no nos sobran las fuerzas, en cambio en Britannia hay de sobra –comentó Zero, ingenuo.

– Lo último que debe hacer la Federación es enviar knights de Britannia a China. Con el miedo que les tienen sólo faltaba eso –bufó CC–. Yo de ti le diría a Kaguya y a Nunnally que se pusieran a investigar lo de la máquina del clima de Oceanía, a ver qué hacía en Corea del Sur.

– Y otra cosa quiero que hagas, Suzaku –añadió Lelouch vi. Britannia–. Quiero que convenzas a Nunnally para que envíe a alguien de la Orden a por Harpman. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el incidente del falso Schneizel, y todavía no hay nada sobre él. Quiero que me lo traigan aquí. Y quiero saber también qué tal van las pesquisas del asesino del ex-marqués de Berswick. Algo me dice que Harpman tiene algo que ver.

– No sé si Nunnally me hará caso. ¿No será mejor que se lo pidas directamente tú?

– Si fuera mejor que se lo pidiera yo, ya lo habría hecho.

XXX

– ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Y por qué te has levantado tan temprano? –Dante, somnoliento, se había sentado sobre la cama y la estaba mirando como un tonto– ¿Y qué haces vestida así? Vas a congelarte. Hay veces que no te entiendo.

El muchacho se destapó, se puso en pie, y empezó a caminar hasta el alféizar de la ventana, en donde ella estaba arrodillada mirando a través. Por su posición no la pudo ver sonreír.

– ¿Qué estás mirando? –quiso saber, muerto de curiosidad. Las copiosas gotas que caían del oscuro cielo se adherían a la superficie de los empapados cristales de Alighieri, creando una tupida capa por la que no se dejaba ver nada, salvo las luces de las farolas encendidas en el jardín de la entrada para iluminar el camino hasta la puerta.

– No estoy mirando nada en concreto. –Lo que si estaba haciendo era temblar como una hoja.

Intentando acomodarse él también en el alféizar, rozó un brazo con uno de ella y se estremeció de lo gélida que estaba su piel. El vestido fino de tirantes no cabía duda de que era bonito, pero para dormir en noches tan frías no era lo mejor que una persona podía ponerse. Las mantas que los habían tapado esa noche eran muchas y muy gruesas, por lo que la temperatura de su piel sugería que llevaba fuera de ellas un buen rato. Y además descalza.

– ¡Descalza! –exclamó él, casi con pánico– ¿Quieres enfermarte o qué?

_Puede. ¿Me cuidarías?_

– Eh... espera. Déjame adivinar. ¿Yúlia?

– Bingo –reconoció ella, mirándose las uñas, de un color rojo intenso–. Me siento su muñeca. Hace conmigo lo que quiere. Un día me maquilla, otro me viste, otro me hace la manicura, otro me peina, otro me lo hace todo...

– Eso sonó mal. –Puso una mueca–. Gracias a ti mi hermana está durmiendo más tranquila estos días –sonrió el prícipe.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque antes, en Eneida, era a ella a quien peinaba, vestía y maquillaba. Una vez me dijo que siempre le hubiese gustado tener una hermanita –dijo casi con ternura, torciendo la cabeza hacia su amiga dormida para desesperación de Haibara–. Pero bueno –chocó las manos con entusiasmo y se las frotó para generar calor–, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Voy a lavarme los dientes.

La rubia giró la cabeza otra vez, y estuvo así hasta que algo blandito y cálido chocó contra su espalda, haciendo un ruido parecido a _¡puf! _Cogió el cojín grande azul de plumas que le habían acabado de lanzar, cómodo y esponjoso, ideal para una terrorífica jornada de tormenta, rayos y temores y se lo quedó mirando extrañada.

Hubiese preferido que en vez de lanzarle el cojín hubiese vuelto a donde ella estaba con una manta, y la hubiese abrazado por detrás mientras se la ponía sobre los hombros a la vez que murmuraba lo dulce y adorable que era. Luego la acariciaría como aquella vez, y después... _¡Fantasías! _Pensó al eliminarlas de su mente. Aquello, viniendo de él, era más que suficiente.

– Se te va congelar el trasero. Podrías hacer lo mismo (mirar a ninguna parte) cara a la chimenea, así no te quedarías congelada. –El chico torció una sonrisa al ver su expresión– ¿Qué? ¿Ves como he cambiado? Ahora me preocupo por ti.

Sabía que no estaba siendo consciente de la envergadura que para ella tenían esas palabras, así que no soñó más despierta y le hizo caso: se fue a la chimenea, y se quedó mirando las danzarinas lenguas de fuego hasta que salió del baño. El fuego le gustaba más que el agua, aunque no demasiado, ya que sus ascuas eran violentas y aterradoras, salvajes. No le hacía mucha gracia que las llamas bailaran al son de los truenos, era como si se hubieran compinchado para hacerla pasar miedo. ¡Cómo echaba de menos los días frescos y secos de finales de primavera!

– ¿Oyes los aullidos? –preguntó al muchacho, de pie a su lado.

– ¿Los aullidos? ¿Qué aullidos? –Se rascó la cabeza.– En Alighieri no hay perreras, y en el bosque del jardín trasero no hay lobos, por mucho que Lord Gino Weimberg jure que sí vio uno estando con la Capitana Kouzuki.

– Sí, escucha con atención –pidió ella en tono sosegado.– Cierra los ojos.

Sin saber por qué, le hizo caso. Puso toda su capacidad auditiva en captar algún sonido animal, algún sonido no sólo de perro o de lobo, sino de cualquier animal en general, ya que con la lluvia ella podría haberlo confundido. Pero nada. Sólo se oía el _chop chop chop _furioso del agua chocando contra la piedra de la fortificación.

– Oye, yo no oigo nada. –_¿Se puede saber qué demonios estoy haciendo?–_ No hay ni lobos ni perro ni aullidos.

– Pon más atención, anda –lo miró con sus ojos grises, ligeramente rasgados, y pensó que no perdía nada por abrir un poco más las orejas–. ¿Lo oyes ahora?

– No –fue franco–, no oigo nada. No hay nada ahí fuera que aúlle.

– Sí que lo hay: las bestias de la oscuridad. Las temibles bestias de la oscuridad.

– Oye, no hablarás en serio, ¿verdad?

– Claro que no, tonto –sonrió, y le alargó una mano para que la ayudara a levantarse, él se la cogió delicadamente y la aupó hacia arriba–. Sólo era una broma.

– Bien, porque estaba empezando a creer que estabas loca.

– ¿No despertamos a Yúlia para desayunar?

– Se enojará –predijo–... ya lo creo que se enojará. Siempre que la despiertan las criadas o los sirvientes se levanta de mal humor, maldiciendo e insultando.

– Si la despertases tú no se enfadaría –sugirió como la otra noche–. Ella nunca se enfadaría contigo.

– Sí, sí que se enfadaría conmigo. Creo, y con «creo» digo «sé», que no conviene que la despertemos. Y tú... aún estás tiritando de frío. Mira te voy a hacer un favor. –Se acercó hasta la cama, donde reposaba su amiga medio destapada y se tumbó en el suelo boca abajo. Arrastrándose se metió debajo de la cama, hasta el punto de que sus piernas no fueran visibles. Salió al rato, con un regalito en la mano.– Prueba ésto.

Le ofreció una botella larga, con curvas, que contenía algo muy parecido al agua, pero que estaba segura, no era agua. Seguramente era alcohol, algún tipo de alcohol que bebía él con sus amigos en las fiestas.

– ¿Alcohol? ¿Estás loco? ¿A las nueve de la mañana? Yo no quiero de eso –rechazó, echándose hacia atrás un paso o dos y negando repetidamente con las manos–. Todavía no tenemos edad.

– ¡Blablablá! –farfulló, y destapó el recipiente– Mira ésto.

Miró, aunque prefería no haberlo hecho. El chico empinó el codo, y bebió directamente de la botella un largo trago del líquido trasparente que se agotaba conforme iba bebiendo. Cuando ya no tuvo más ganas se apartó la botella de manera brusca, haciendo que algunas gotitas cayeran de su boca al suelo. De nuevo se la volvió a ofrecer.

– Ahora tendré que lavarme otra vez los dientes...Es anís seco. No seas así y bebe un poco. Bueno, si es que te atreves. ¿Has bebido alguna vez? En castellano se llama _aguardiente._

– Bebo todos los días, pero no lo que tú bebes, sustancias tóxicas dañinas para los humanos. Debemos tratarnos con respeto y cuidarlo, porque a lo largo de nuestra vida terrenal sólo tendremos uno –declaró orgullosa de su improvisado discurso–. Mi cuerpo es un templo.

Al castaño no pareció abrirle los ojos ni lo más mínimo, y bebió otro trago, mucho más largo que el anterior. Lo más seguro para dejar claro que no era tan malo como lo pintaba. Como la primera vez, hilillos de líquido le resbalaron desde los labios hasta la barbilla para al final acabar cayendo cuando dejó de beber.

– Mira que eres desastre.

– Estoy seguro de que no podrías ni con un trago. Sería beber y automáticamente vomitar.

– ¡Sí que podría! –contradijo de una manera patéticamente infantil– ¡Podría con un trago y también con dos! Puede que tres.

_Si él ha estado haciéndolo durante más de medio minuto es porque no es tan difícil como me quiere hacer creer._

– Entonces bebe.

– Beberé –convino a regañadientes.

Cogió el frasco con ambas manos y acercó la nariz a la boca de la botella. De dentro emanó un olor dulzón, parecido al de una marca de caramelos que se vendía a los niños en cualquier tienda. Se mareó un poco, pero estaba dispuesta a salirse con la suya.

– ¿He de hacerlo así, sin vaso?

– No tengo gérmenes, si es lo que te preocupa.

_No es tu boca lo que me preocupa._

– Ya, pero puede que yo sí. –Durante frunció el ceño–. Vale, está bien...

Con una mano agarraba el cuello, y con otro soportaba la base del recipiente. Contó hasta tres, y con los ojos cerrados besó la boca de la botella, y en instantes se llenó la suya propia de aguardiente. Era la cosa más dulce que había probado jamás, así que no tuvo reparos en llenársela más y más hasta dejarla totalmente vacía. Atónito, el muchacho de al lado suyo no sabía qué decir. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de ese líquido tan dulce, pero lo más dulce de todo era esa sensación de satisfacción personal que la invadió al instante. Eso fue al principio.

– ¿Estás loca? –gritó el príncipe, con los ojos abiertos de par en par– ¿Cómo se te ocurre...? ¿Cómo has...? Madre mía. ¡No me digas que...!

_Está tan asombrado que está divagando_, pensó la rubia, triunfante. El chico se estaba poniendo de todos los colores: blanco, rojo, amarillo, azul... parecía que le faltaba el aire. _No es tan malo eso del beber_, caviló con orgullo, _no tiene nada de mérito lo que has hecho antes. _De pronto empezó a sentir como sus mejillas ardían al adquirir un tono bermellón.

– ¡Es alcohol de cuarenta y cinco grados, idiota! ¡Eso quema hasta el alma!

Estaba empezando a notar en el paladar porque era tan malo. El sabor dulce, demasiado dulce, empezó a ser repugnante. Le estaban entrando ganas de vomitar. _La culpa es tuya, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes? _Quiso replicarle. La lengua le quemaba y estaba empezando a experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes hubiera imaginado. Se llevó las manos a la cara, notó que sus mofletes despedían calor. _Voy a darle en las narices_, titubeante pero empeñada en seguir con todo aquello tragó un poco. Era asqueroso. _Un poco más..._, se obligó. _ ¿De veras la gente de mi edad, entre ella Dante, hace esto todos los fines de semanas y días de fiesta? _Era una tortura. Sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

– Escupe –sugirió, y abrió la ventana tras ellos. Corrió los pestillos del ventanal, ya oxidados, y una corriente de aire frío penetró en la habitación siseando, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Al chocarle en la cara experimentó un dolor similar al de un puñetazo.

Yúlia, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, dio una media vuelta y se tapó con las mantas para combatir el frío que lo había invadido todo, apagando hasta el fuego de la chimenea. Haibara corrió hasta el ventanal y escupió lo que le quedaba. La garganta le ardía, ya entendía el porqué de su nombre. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y lo vio suspirar.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, empapado, intentando cerrar las ventanas.

– Sí –musitó.

Pero no lo estaba en absoluto. Cuando creía que lo peor había pasado, empezó a sentir náuseas. Todo giraba alrededor suyo, y sentía arcadas.

– Creo... que voy... a...

– ¿Qué? –no la había oído bien.

– Creo que voy a... vomitar –avisó, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.

– ¡Al baño, al baño! –señaló con el dedo– ¡Al baño!

XXX

Ese día Nagisa tampoco acudió al trabajo, y Elin recibió un correo electrónico explicándole la razón con todo lujo de detalles. Nagisa se había tomado unas merecidas vacaciones para librarse de tanto estrés y ella había sido elegida para sustituirla como jefa de la unidad durante su ausencia de aproximadamente un mes y medio.

– No me entusiasma mucho la idea de hacerme cargo de todo esto durante un mes. –Abarcó la sala de reuniones con los brazos y dejó caer la cabeza sonoramente sobre la mesa–. No estoy preparada para tanta responsabilidad.

– Esa es la mentalidad de los perdedores y los fracasados –indicó Kadogawa, con una rosquilla rosada en la mano–. Los triunfadores no temen a las oportunidades. En Japón hay un cuento sobre un samurai que le pedía a la luna que le hiciera llegar adversidades para probarse como persona. Algún día te lo contaré.

– Yo no soy un samurai japonés, sino una ex-modelo sueca.

– Muy bien proporcionada –apuntó Nate, sin desviar la vista de la computadora.

– Eso no es excusa. Si rechazas ésta oportunidad quizá no vuelvas a tener otra igual. Ésta es una de las unidades más importantes dentro del Departamento de Delitos Violentos. Tenemos a nuestros pies a los Servicios de Inteligencia y a las Fuerzas Especiales. Somos los grandes entre los grandes. Haz un buen trabajo y quizá cuando Chiba se jubile piensen en ti para el puesto de manera fija.

– A mi no me gustaría que se fuera –Volkova estaba sentado sobre la mesa, con la mirada fija en ella.

– ¿De verdad? –se quiso asegurar, embargada por una repentina emoción.

– Claro que sí. –Torció una sonrisa como hacía siempre–. Estando bajo «tus ordenes» podemos hacer lo que nos da la gana. ¿Quién nos asegura que si te vas no nos traerán a alguien severo y disciplinado? Tú eres mucho mejor. Hablando en nombre de todos, creo –miró a O'Neill, porque nadie sabía nunca lo que pasaba por su mente– que sentiríamos mucho tu destitución.

– No creas que conmigo la unidad se va a sumir en la anarquía, listillo. Puede que sea flexible, pero no una incompetente.

– Entonces acepta el puesto, aunque sólo sea para tenernos controlados.

– Creo que eso será lo que haga. Por cierto, Nate, ¿tenemos noticias de la gente que dejamos vigilando Alighieri?

– Les han vuelto a llevar café, y dulces varios.

– No debimos irnos tan pronto –musitó Trybe Kadogawa, terminándose la rosquilla con aires melancólicos.

XXX

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre llenarte la boca de esa manera? –exclamaba el castaño desde fuera del baño, apoyado en una pared, con tono paternal; ella aún seguía dentro– ¿No sabes lo malo que es eso? Y encima en ayunas, muy muy mal. Mira que eres bestia. Podrías haber perdido el conocimiento y golpearte con alguna esquina y hacerte mucho daño. Peor aún: podrías haber vomitado en alguno de mis caros muebles.

Era más pesado que una vaca en brazos. ¿Acaso no veía como se sentía ella? Era una sensación horrible. El estómago le dolía casi tanto como la cabeza, su boca sabía pastosa y en general se sentía sudada y sucia. Al salir, él todavía divagaba.

– La culpa la tienes tú, por ofrecerme eso.

– No, la culpa es tuya porque... –se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que Harpman cuando lo pillaba borracho le decía lo mismo. No era plan reñirla si él hacía lo mismo siempre que salía con sus amigos. Y ella... parecía encontrarse tan mal.– Métete en la ducha, a ver si se te pasa un poco. Yo le diré a Bastian que te preparen un poco de café para despejarte.

_¿De verdad ha cambiado?_ Se giró para salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo, pero oyó algo, «Espera». Se giró y allí estaba él, sonriendo de forma comprensiva, con un vaso en la mano derecha. Le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al líquido.

– No es aguardiente, es sólo el vaso de agua que Yúlia se lleva a la cama todos los días por si a medianoche le entra sed. Bebe, te limpiará un poco la boca.

Se tomó hasta la última gota. No le había mentido, tan sólo era inocente, saludable y deliciosa agua mineral. Nunca la había apreciado tanto como en esos momentos, ¡qué rica estaba! Se lo agradeció en el alma.

– A decir verdad la culpa sí que la tengo yo, no debí forzarte a beber.

– No me obligaste, así que la culpa no es toda tuya. De todas formas... sí, tú también tienes bastante culpa. –Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y ésta vez sí que se marchó, chocando de pared en pared.– No lo haré nunca más.

– Eso digo yo todos los domingos, y aquí me ves.

XXX

Los niños se había arrodillado en la alfombra roja del salón de la televisión, ante el gigante sueco tumbado de cualquier manera en el sofá. A los dos les fascinaban, aunque en mayor parte a Valentina, las historias que el hombre las contaba sobre sangre, tripas y monstruos.

– Palmgren, tú eres muy viejo ¿no? –preguntó el chiquillo inocente– Debes saberte muchas muchas historias.

– No he vivido tanto como aparento, niño. Lo que pasa es que he visto muchas películas.

Él, por su parte, estaba exhausto. Los niños lo habían hecho ir a sus habitaciones para que allí también les contara de sus cuentos. Hasta las tres de la mañana no había pegado ojo. Pensó que ya había contado demasiadas historias, y se lo hizo saber a los príncipes de la manera más simple.

– ¿Os sabéis el cuento del gigante rubio que comía niños?

Mark y Valentina se miraron con asombro, y el más pequeño echó a correr. La niña tenía más compostura, y también más madurez. Sabía que aquello se lo había acabado de inventar para que dejaran de molestarlo.

– Conmigo eso no te va a funcionar, Palmgren.

– De los dos, tú eres la que más te pareces a tu hermano. Nunca me dejáis descansar.

XXX

– China ha hecho una petición formal a la Federación de las Naciones Unidas para que los knights chinos vuelvan a China, por supuesto ellos devolverían a su patria a los extranjeros que hay allí. La cuerda se está tensando por momentos. Ah, y han rechazado mi oferta. Piden muchos, muchos más knights. –Suzaku los miró. _¿Alguna idea, chicos?_

– Entonces pide hablar tú directamente con Xingke.

– Si fuese tan fácil lo hubiera hecho ya, Lulu. No quiere ponerse con nadie, me están atendiendo sus subordinados.

– ¿Tianzi habló ayer con Kaguya, no? Tu prima es su única amiga, a ella no le dirá que no.

– Kaguya está enfadada. Me ha dicho que esa no es manera de tratar a una amiga.

– ¡No estamos para discusiones de adolescentes! Aquí no hay amigos, sino aliados. –Lelouch se puso en pie con las manos en la espalda, y caminó en círculos un rato.– Hazle entender de que es importante y que los enfados aquí no valen. Llámala, habla con ella e intentadlo los dos juntos cuantas veces haga falta. Hay que hablar con Xingke como sea.

XXX

Se había puesto un suéter azul claro y unos pantalones oscuros. Sus cabellos todavía goteaban a su paso, y las mejillas seguían igual de rojas que antes. Dante la esperaba en el salón de la televisión, compartiendo risas con Nielsen acerca de la reacción de su hermano al gastarle la broma.

– Pero yo soy más valiente que Mark –intervino Valentina en la conversación con altivez, y al segundo empezó a beberse su vaso de leche caliente–. Por otra parte es normal: soy la mayor.

– Eres muy valiente, Valentina –reconoció su hermano.

– Y también muy pesada –agregó el sueco–. ¿De qué parte de la familia os viene eso? La altanería creo que de la parte paterna, pero la pesadez... mh... no sé.

– Ah, Ina, ya estás aquí –saludó el chico–. Pierre ha orneado bollos y ha hecho café, creo que te conviene beber un poco. –Con una mano abierta le indicó la cafetera– Vale, vamos a dejar sitio para que Ina se siente.

– Muy amable –aprobó ella, sentándose al lado de la niña y sirviéndose un poco de la bebida en una taza.

– ¿Y Ronald? –Dan sabía que su amigo era de los primeros en levantarse cada mañana– No lo he visto hoy.

– Tu amigo se fue ayer por la noche a visitar a su abuela, que estaba enferma. Te lo dijo, y lo despediste deseándole lo mejor a su abuela. –Jonas cambió de postura–. Eres muy olvidadizo, ¿no?

– ¿De verdad que se fue y lo despedí? No lo recuerdo.

– Sí que lo despediste, Dan. Yo lo vi. Yo también le despedí. –Valentina no podía permanecer ni un minuto callada, era de esa clase de personas que disfrutaban hablando de lo que fuera–. Yo le dije que su abuela se pondría bien, y el me sonrió, y me dijo que no me preocupara.

– Me parece que dejas mucho que desear como amigo, Dante –Haibara lo miró divertida–. Ya veo que yo no era un caso único.

El castaño se estiró en el sofá y adquirió una posición descuidada, algo no aceptable para una persona de su condición. Ina dio un sorbo de la taza, y puso mala cara.

– Hay que echarle leche, o azúcar, o algo.

– Tienes el don de llegar siempre tarde –refunfuñó ella, y se echó un par de cucharadas, lo probó y se echó tres más–. Gracias, tardón. –Con la mano libre cogió un bollo con virutas de chocolate y lo mordió. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, intensificándose en la zona de la mandíbula inferior. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un chillido.

– ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

La chica soltó el dulce encima de la mesa, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla adolorida. Todavía no llevaba ni dos horas despierta y ya maldecía el momento en el que se levantó esa mañana. En vez de levantarse y ponerse a mirar las luces de las farolas debería haberse quedado en la cama, con Yúlia y con Dante.

– Me duele la muela.

– A ver, déjame ver... –el gigante la cogió del mentón con el pulgar y el índice y le indicó que abriera la boca lo más que pudiera.– ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si tienes una muela picada! Eso te pasa por no lavarte los dientes cuando toca, Ina.

– Yo sí que me lavo los dientes después de cada comida –protestó, y se pasó la lengua por el diente. Notaba un agujero en la muela de la parte izquierda de la mandíbula. Notaba como se movía.

– En el cole nos explicaron que hay muchas cosas que pueden causar eso, no sólo el no lavarse los dientes. Si te fijas, Palmgren –Valentina se puso en pie y tomó una pose experta– todos sus dientes están relucientes. Se nota que se los cuida.

– Jo, justamente hoy era el día en el que iba a comer tantas chucherías como pudiera.

– Ahora habrá que ir al dentista –el príncipe se acercó, también quería ver ese agujero del que hablaba el escandinavo–. ¡Caramba! ¡Qué grande!

– ¿«Qué grande»? ¿Cómo que «qué grande»? –repitió con susto creciente– No será muy grande, ¿verdad?

– Sí, sí que lo es. –Dante no se fue por las ramas, razón por la que Palmgren le atizó un codazo en las costillas, todavía dolidas– ¡Aaaa! Eso no era necesario.

– No te preocupes. En el dentista te lo arreglarán.

– ¿Dentista? –el miedo ya había llegado– Yo no quiero ir ahí, a que me pinchen y me corten y me extraigan y me pongan y... y... vamos, ni en sueños.

Ella había matado a gente, mucha gente muy peligrosa de las más diversas maneras: con pistolas, con cuchillos, con espadas, con sogas, con las manos... e incluso una vez a mordiscos. Antes de cada misión siempre la invadía el temor por si algo fallaba y era ella la que se quedaba cadáver, pero ese temor no se podía comparar al que sentía cada vez que pensaba en un dentista. Al igual que los niños más pequeño y temeros se lo imaginaba como un hombre diabólico, con máscara quirúrgica, al que le gustaba hacer daño a sus incautos pacientes, atados a un sillón con una luz dándoles de lleno en la cara.

– El dentista no es tan malo –Valentina, haciendo alarde de madurez, intentó calmarla–. Es un señor que hace que nuestros diente estén bien. –Sonrió–. Como los míos.

– Tú calla, que no has ido nunca al dentista.

– ¡Claro que sí! Una vez con Mark...

– Jameson me dijo que fue él sólo con Mark, y que quiso que los acompañaras pero que te dio miedo.

– Eres malo, Dan.

– Gracias.

– El caso es que... no quiero que me hagan daño.

– No me digas que le tienes miedo también a ésto.

La oscuridad, las tormentas, los cementerios, los dentistas. ¿Hasta dónde era capaz de llegar su lista de miedos?

– Sí –admitió con timidez.

– Bueno –se encogió de hombros.

– Mi hermano no es la persona más indicada para hablar de miedos. –Valentina estaba dispuesta a vengarse de su hermano por haber hecho públicos esos datos innecesarios. ¿Qué mas daba si había ido o no al dentista alguna vez en su vida? El caso era darle ánimos–. Mi hermano le tiene miedo a los peces, a las palomas, y a los insectos. A veces creo que también le tiene miedo a las chicas.

Todos empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

– ¡Eh! ¿A qué viene eso? –farfulló.

– Se llama venganza.

– Muy graciosa. Que sepas que yo me vengaré de ti.

– Y yo de ti.

– ¿Y por qué no os dejáis de tantas venganzas y os coméis los dulces? Yo no puedo disfrutarlos, pero vosotros sí.

– Ésto no quedará así, enana.

– No me llames así, ya soy una mujer.

– Claro, claro...

XXX

Hong-Gu no estaba del todo conforme con los parámetros de la misión. Como soldado veterano, era capaz de ver el futuro. Los grupos terroristas indios habían instalado sus bases en grandes núcleos urbanos, espabilando desde el último bombardeo que recibieron. La Sverka Sarawak había absorbido hacía apenas unos meses a los Tigres de Malasia, así que era prácticamente el único grupo armado organizado que quedaba en toda la India. El resto eran grupos de chavales anti-sistema que armaban jaleo por la noche sin la menor trascendencia.

La razón por la que cambiaron a los núcleos urbanos sus bases estaba claro: repeler ataques sorpresa por parte del gobierno chino. Si los chinos los bombardeaban, irremediablemente indios inocentes iban a morir con lo que el subcontienente se alzaría en armas contra ellos.

– Me da igual. Quiero que bombardees la zona. Han ofendido a la Emperatriz, y merecen un castigo. No tengo nada más que añadir.

Xingke había sido contundente, más que de costumbre. Hong-Gu podía entender el porqué hasta cierto punto: Li sufría por la Emperatriz, temerosa de perder el país que había reconstruido con tanto esfuerzo. Parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando él se disponía a ejecutarlo, y la Tianzi obstruyó sus planes. A Xingke también debía parecerle ayer, porque estaba dispuesto a asumir cualquier cosa por la felicidad de ella. Incluso la culpa de que gente normal y corriente muriera. En eso le recordó a Zero, a Zero Lelouch, y no le gustó nada.

Si seguía así Li acabaría mal, muriendo, o peor aún: deshonrado. Él era fiel a la Emperatriz como el que más, pero nunca hubiera dado una orden como aquella.

Bombay era un lugar cosmopolita, colorido y con encanto. A él le gustaba Bombay. Le gustaban muchas cosas que no deberían gustarle. Últimamente lo llamaban Mano Izquierda por los pasillos de la Ciudad Prohibida, porque mientras Li, la Mano Derecha, aconsejaba y mantenía al tanto a los ministros de las noticias, él era el que salía de caza y limpiaba la basura de las calles. Él era el que ejercía la bautizada como Justicia de la Emperatriz.

– La base enemiga está justo debajo de nosotros, señor. ¿Atacamos, o...?

Era duro, pero de querer algo fácil no se hubiese alistado en el ejército.

– No, atacamos –ordenó con decisión. En las pantallas veía planos del terreno que sobrevolaba. Era un poblado de casas de barro y techos de paja, muy pobre. Los hombres eran flacos y las mujeres también, pero los niños tenían las barrigas tan gruesas y tersas como la piel de un tambor. Siempre le hubiera gustado saber el nombre de esa enfermedad que deformaba así a los niños, pero nunca lo había preguntado.– Cuando cuente tres quiero que soltéis las bombas. –Tragó saliva–. Uno... dos...

Todos los explosivos cayeron a la vez, oscureciendo el cielo sobre los habitantes del poblado. Algunos niños las señalaban sonrientes los artefactos, ajenos al futuro que les deparaban ¿futuro?). No habían visto un espectáculo igual antes, y no era de extrañar que les pareciese algo emocionante. Los más mayores comprendieron la situación, y corrieron hacia ellos con la esperanza de poder sacarlos de ahí. El tiempo se detuvo. Pero de repente estallaron, todo se incendió; dónde antes había habido vida ahora sólo quedaban restos humeantes y trabajo para los bomberos.

¿Era eso la Justicia de la Emperatriz que clamaba Li?

XXX

– Los norcoreanos son unos asesinos, y los chinos han demostrado serlo al no negarse a apoyarlos. –De esa manera tan airada comentaba Jonas Palmgren las noticias, como si él conociera las causas y los posibles problemas que podían derivar de la crisis diplomática entre Europa y Asia–. Se merecen lo peor.

El _ring ring _del teléfono se oyó sobre la televisión y sus charlas. Era el jefe de protocolo de la Casa Rosenkreuz, Durante estaba convencido de ello. Ina lo miró taciturna. Menos mal que Yúlia aún dormía.

– Su Alteza, necesito que se acerque al teléfono. El jefe de protocolo de la Casa Rosenkreuz pregunta por usted. –Avisó Sebastian con su potente voz.

Clavó los dedos en los reposabrazos del sofá, y se impulsó hacia arriba. Ina lo miró taciturna; Jonas, sorprendido. Los niños ya no estaban entre ellos, hacía rato que se habían ido a su cuarto. Los dos veían como desaparecía camino a responder la llamada más importante de su vida.

* * *

**N.A. **Hoy he estado pensando sobre la calidad de mi OCs. No sé si serán buenos o malos, pero de lo que estoy claro es que no soy Gary-Stu ni cosas de esas raras. Debería tener mil personalidades para crear personajes tan diferentes (cosa que no quiere decir que sean buenos). Cada uno tiene unos rasgos particulares: en el caso de Dan es la amargura, en el de Ina la inseguridad, en el de Nate el cinismo, en el de Valentina la soberbia, en el de Mark la inocencia, en el de Jonas la pereza, en el de Harpman la compostura y en el de Nielsen el miedo. Sé que de Nielsen hablo mucho, a pesar de haber salido en sólo en tres capítulos de forma breve. Pero tranquilos: Nielsen va a aparecer mucho más. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y en mi nuevo ranking él es el segundo. El primero, sigue siendo, ese personaje del que tanto llevo hablando pero que todavía no ha salido. Bueno, paciencia, porque aún tardará en aparecer. Las cosas a veces se alargan y... bueno, eso. Ese personaje en concreto representa la locura (¿o quizá la libertad?) y es, como diría mi profesora de inglés (que debería haberme puesto un DIEZ y no un cochino SIETE) _ameisin_. Estoy deseando que salga, porque me encanta escribir sobre él (o ella).

¡Saludos, y **REVIEWS, PLZ**! xD Sí, sé que soy patético :'(

PD: Últimamente me ha dado por escuchar Motley Crue, son geniales, sobre todo la canción The saints of Los Angeles: es perfecta xD


	20. La detención

**Code Geass R3: VenganZe!**

**Juego Número Diecinueve: La detención.**

El Senado no estaba para nada conforme con la propuesta de la Emperatriz pero por miedo a represalias que sabían que podían llegar se vieron obligados a aceptarla. Desde ese día ya no existirían los títulos nobiliarios de ninguna clase, tan solo el de lord. Ya no habría duques, ni marqueses, ni condes ni barones, sólo lores. Y cada uno de esos lores sólo podría disponer de cinco mil soldados máximo, quedando lejos los grandes ejércitos que poseían cuando se enfrentaron por el último emperador Charles zi. Britannia.

Los nobles eran tan símbolo de Britannia como la bandera, por lo que muchos se tomaron aquello como un ultraje. La retirada del título no les hacía perder ni sus tierras, ni sus empleados, ni sus derechos, ni poderes, pero muchos hubiesen dado de buena gana eso para seguir llamándose como toda la vida. El proceso iniciado por Lelouch vi. Britannia con las clases nobles más altas estaba culminando de la mano de su hermana con las clases nobles más bajas.

¿De qué demonios les estaba sirviendo haber apoyado a Nunnally contra su hermano si eran exactamente iguales?

– Los lores no se han tomado con muchas ganas eso de hacerles depositar su título nobiliario –comentó Gino, como si no fuera evidente. Bebió un trago de vino para refrescarse la garganta y siguió–. A mi parecer, Nana, estás tensando demasiado la cuerda. «Lord» es sólo un referimiento, no un título.

Después de aguantar una sesión tan larga y difícil no había nada mejor para reponer fuerzas que un buen almuerzo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la capital de Britannia –y del mundo–. Le Cirq era el nombre del lugar en el que estaban almorzando.

– Sé de sobra que a la gente poderosa no le ha gustado mi propuesta, pero bueno... Britannia debe cambiar.

– Sí, pero no tan rápido –respondió Gino alzando el tenedor por el que chorreaba caramelo de las tortitas.

– Volviendo a lo de la cuerda de Gino, hermanita, cuando se rompa, tú...

Bonita forma la que tenían Gino y Cornelia de decir que el golpe de estado sería inminente si continuaba por esa línea. Ellos parecían ser los únicos conscientes en aquella mesa de que una gota, sólo una gota más que cayera en el vaso sería suficiente para rebasarlo. Pero Nunnally seguía sin dar muestras de enterarse de lo peligroso que era quitar distinciones a las manos que habían construido el Imperio tal y como lo conocían.

– Es el primer paso para la igualdad de las clases. Lelouch lo quiere así.

– Espabila hermanita, tú no eres Lelouch –el tono de Li. Britannia al pronunciar la frase había sido más tosco de lo que pretendía, incluso podía considerarse antipático–. Tú eres Nunnally vi. Britannia, la Emperatriz de Britannia. Nadie debe pensar por ti.

Tras sentenciar se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Cuando Nunnally lo miró con sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación a Gino se le rompió el corazón y pudo hacerse una idea de lo mucho que sufría. Era algo así como: «El hermano que siempre se ha portado bien conmigo ha matado a mi hermana a la que adoraba sin querer y ahora la hermana que adora a la hermana muerta quiere matarlo a él.» _Menuda familia, así cualquiera se siente orgulloso de ser un Lo-que-sea._

XXX

Nada más se lo ordenaron Horatio llamó a un dentista que pudiera atender pronto a Ina. En los siguientes días Alighieri recibió un par de llamadas interesantes siguiendo a la de la Casa Rosenkreuz. La primera había sido hecha por su tío para avisarles de que él y su esposa se demorarían unos cuantos días en volver al castillo a causa de la tormenta. La segunda la hizo Jameson, para darle a Dante instrucciones de cómo ejecutar el plan.

– Abre bien las orejas, chico, porque voy a contarte todo lo que necesitas para que nuestro plan llegue a buen puerto. –_¿Nuestro plan? Yo no quiero matar a nadie, Jameson_–. Debes buscarte gente que de la vida por ti sin pensarlo ya que te vas a meter en la boca del lobo. Cincuenta hombres serían una buena cifra, lo justo para estar a salvo y que los Rosenkreuz no crean que quieres invadir sus tierras. Convendría que fueran caballeros todos ellos, ya que te daría estatus. Según tengo entendido todos los hombres de tu abuelo y sus vasallos lo son, aprovéchate de ellos, que según sé son muy leales.

– Captado, lo más pronto que pueda iré a Eneida.

– Y no te lleves a tu amiguita de ojos rasgados. Ya sabes lo racistas que son los del Muro.

– Mh... –_Esto no le va a gustar nada, pero bueno_–. ¿Qué más?

– Quiero que te lleves también a un hombre de confianza, como el doctor Nanjo, pero eso sí: no estaría bien que te llevases a su hija ya que vas a casarte con Fevre y podría dar lugar a malentendidos. Llama también a Angus Flux, para que te oriente sobre el protocolo por el que se rigen esos bastardos. ¿Has entendido?

– Sí.

– Fantástico, ya hablamos...

– ¡No! Espere. Me gustaría pedirle que... ehm... ¿qué va a hacer con los Rosenkreuz cuando los tenga engañados?

– Matarlos, por supuesto –decidió.

– A mi, yo... no me gustaría que murieran. Digo... creo que sería mejor entregarlos a los Knights.

– Ya te he explicado por qué vamos a matarlos. No podemos entregarlos por la gran cantidad de partidarios que tienen que podrían ayudarlos durante un juicio. –Su voz era melosa, muy empalagosa–. ¿Entiendes?

– No quiero llevar a cabo el plan si van a morir.

– Entonces no morirán –gruñó.

– Júremelo. –Nunca fallaba: un señor, fuese del bando que fuese, siempre juraba cierto. Jameson no era una excepción.

– Te lo juro –gruñó de mala gana y colgó el teléfono de golpe.

Dante suspiró pesadamente.

– Los hombres no suspiran, está mal que lo hagan –la frase había empezado en la puerta, y había acabado a sus espaldas–. ¿Hablabas con Jameson, verdad?

– Cierto. Y no sé por qué dices eso de que los hombres no suspiran. Yo no le veo nada de malo a la cosa. Y además es un poco machista (o feminista). ¿Por qué las mujeres sí y los hombres no?

– ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia del samurai que en su lecho de muerte se negó a dar el último suspiro para aliviarse un poco el dolor? –La chica se sentó a su lado en la cama con la mayor de las libertades. Nunca había entrado en su cuarto hasta ese día, no obstante le gustaban todos esos pósters de grupos de música y estrellas de Hollywood (la mayoría eran actrices ligeras de ropa).

– Tú siempre estás con tus historias de samuráis que no me ayudan en nada. Y no me has contestado a la pregunta.

– Me gusta mucho contar historias, y también me gusta que me las cuenten. Todavía soy una niña.

– Tienes quince.

– Todavía soy una niña –repitió. En realidad no era una niña, y nunca lo había sido. La Fábrica no dejaba lugar para ninguno de los divertimentos propios de las primeras edades. No sabía ni en qué día ni en qué mes había nacido. Allí en la Fábrica todos nacían el uno de enero.

– Físicamente no hay duda.

– A veces te odio –«pero no siempre». Había tardado pero al fin se estaba acostumbrando a su particular sentido del humor, incluso a veces lo encontraba elocuente–. ¿Quieres que estudie Matemáticas contigo? Esta tarde no tengo nada que hacer.

– ¿Para qué voy a estudiar Matemáticas o cualquiera de las asignaturas que me han quedado pendientes si no voy a volver nunca jamás al instituto?

– Eso tú no lo sabes –al encogerse de hombros la sombra se le subió un poco, dejando entrever su ombligo–. No sabes ni lo que vas a comer mañana, ¿cómo te atreves a predecir el futuro lejano? Digo yo que irás al St. Mary a hacer los exámenes de recuperación antes de partir.

– No lo tenía pensado, la verdad –se volvió y cogió la Nintendo DS.

– ¿Cómo que no? Debes estudiar. Yo haré que apruebes. –Anduvo hasta el escritorio y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar el estuche y la calculadora. Se los lanzó y volvió a su sitio de antes–. Debes ser más responsable y más voluntarioso. Un príncipe no puede ser menos que eso.

– Pero yo soy...

– Sí, tú eres Dante –estaba ya harta de oír esa frase–. Dante el Príncipe. No te gusta ser un chico normal, pero tampoco te gusta ser un miembro de la realeza. Entonces dime qué es lo que te gusta. Yo haría lo que fuera por ser cualquiera de las dos cosas que repudias.

– Realmente no lo sé. –Durante un tiempo los dos guardaron silencio–. Oye, ¿puedo acompañarte al dentista cuando vayas? Necesito ir a un sitio, y ya que vamos allí he pensado que podríamos alargarnos hasta él.

Jamás habría pensado que se prestaría voluntario a acompañarla a ninguna parte, y menos ahí. Había pensado en más de una vez en preguntarle ella misma si el día en el que iba a ir al dentista tenía algún plan, para que fuera con ella si él quería, por eso le sorprendió mucho su ofrecimiento. Desde que anunciara su cambio de actitud lo que encontraba encantador. Una pena que hubiese tenido que producirse por las malas...

– Me encantaría. ¿Cuál es ese sitio que quieres visitar?

– Eneida; he de hablar con Flux –contestó.

– ¿Eneida? ¿Flux?

Odiaba a Flux. Cuando estuvo en Eneida la trató como a un desperdicio, por no hablar de la forma tan repulsiva que tenía de mirarla. Era como si la estuviera desnudando en el interior de su mente pervertida.

– Sí.

– ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Flux?

– Necesito que me acompañe al Muro de Piedra y que ejerza de... eh... bueno, que haga de Pepito Grillo. No sé nada de las costumbres del norte y él, en cambio, es todo un experto. Lo necesito. Y también necesito a cincuenta caballeros de Eneida que me acompañen para protegerme.

– Conmigo tienes más que suficiente –protestó veloz. _¿Para qué quieres a cincuenta si con uno tienes bastante? Soy la mejor._

_Este es el mejor momento para decirle que no viene. Si no se lo digo ahora es posible que no se me presente otra oportunidad tan buena. _De repente se le encendió la bombilla.

– ¿Tú no tenías miedo por si te hacía daño el dentista? Apostemos.

– ¿El qué tenemos que apostar?

– Si el dentista te hace daño yo te daré algo, pero si no te hace nada serás tú la que renuncie a algo.

– Me has dicho cientos de veces que no me dolería, y yo sigo sin creérmelo. En caso de que no me doliera tendrías tú razón, y yo estaría equivocada. Por no confiar en ti, tú no tendrías por qué confiar en mi. Creo que lo que perdería sería tu confianza.

_¡Jesús! ¡Qué suerte! _

– Y por lo tanto no verías mal que me llevara a cincuenta hombres en vez de a ti –concluyó.

– No, no lo vería mal. No ir a la nieve sería un buen castigo por no confiar en ti. Pero hablemos ahora de lo que me darías tú.

– Mi confianza.

La chica se echó a reír de manera melódica y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Pretendes que nos apostemos la confianza que tenemos en el otro? Es imposible apostar la confianza. Que gane yo no querrá decir que automáticamente tu confíes en mi, ni al revés tampoco. Es algo que no se puede hacer. No obstante... acepto.

– Genial.

Los días se sucedieron fríos y con rapidez, y el día de ir al dentista llegó. Habían decidido salir pronto para que Yúlia no les pidiera acompañarlos. Dante no deseaba que se enterase de su pequeña aventura invernal de aquella forma. Antes de bajar a desayunar Ina había remoloneado un poco en la cama. Quizá así pensara que iban a olvidarse de ella y que no la iban a llevar a ver al doctor. Pero de eso nada. A las ocho en punto ya estaban en la limusina, con una cálida manta tapándoles las rodillas. A pesar de que la limusina iba muy veloz les dio tiempo a identificar cuatro furgonetas en los alrededores del castillo. Vistas tantas películas como tenían vistas llegaron a la conclusión de que las furgonetas negras hacía mucho tiempo que habían dejado de ser buenos sistemas de vigilancia.

– La Orden pierde el tiempo investigandonos. Tenemos los mejores dispositivos de seguridad del país. Ni el mejor informático del mundo podría violar nuestras defensas. ¿Sabéis qué? Cada día Harpman les pide a los cocineros que horneen bollos y preparen café para ellos. Es su forma de decirles que están haciendo el idiota –les contó Sebastian entre risas atropelladas al llegar a una curva–. El problema es que quizá, gracias a eso, se queden más tiempo del que deberían.

La anécdota era chistosa, pero no alzaba los ánimos de la rubia.

– No quiero que nadie me meta ningún aparato en la boca –le confesó al Príncipe en una de tantas paradas.

– Eso sonó realmente mal. Piensa en nuestra apuesta. Cuanto antes lo hagan antes sabrás si confiamos el uno en el otro o no.

XXX

Oliver Maxwell sabía que estaban pasando demasiadas cosas raras de manera simultánea. Aunque nadie se dignase a contarle nada excepto su amigo Jonas no era tonto, y se enteraba de las cosas. En el momento en el que Jonas le contó que Jameson había propuesto usar a una cautiva como «objeto» para salvar a la gente de las Mankind Towers y Harpman aceptó el trato sin pensárselo supo que la División Fantasma se estaba yendo a pique.

La División Fantasma tenía cinco puntos básicos: «1. Los miembros se eligen y se proponen en el núcleo por mayoría. 2. Los usuarios del geass que sean captados no se pueden utilizar para otros fines que no sean la búsqueda y la captura de otros de su condición. 3. El ejército de la División Fantasma sólo podrá ser utilizado para búsquedas y capturas, y la pertenencia a éste será hereditaria. 4. La mayoría del núcleo de la División Fantasma tiene derecho a cesar a uno de sus miembros si se elige por mayoría absoluta. 5. Las únicas razones por las que un miembro de la División Fantasma puede cesar de sus funciones son la grave enfermedad y la muerte.»

– Las cinco reglas esas se redactaron hace tres o cuatro siglos. Deberían arreglarse a los tiempos que corren –decía de vez en cuando el sueco–. Podríamos proponerlo en la próxima reunión que tengamos, creo que se celebrará en Francia, la ciudad del amor.

Él no era partidario de que se cambiaran. Las reglas se hacían para ceñirse a ellas, pensando en el buen funcionamiento de aquello a lo que sirven. No podían ser alteradas sólo porque fueran viejas, era una desfachatez. Hasta entonces la División Fantasma había sido provechosa para la humanidad y había ejercido bien sus funciones. No tenía ningún sentido alterar su esqueleto.

XXX

El centro de Forket mantenía su actividad de siempre: los negocios estaban abiertos, la gente caminaba preocupada de un lado a otro y los conductores hacían sonar el claxon por la lentitud de su predecesor en la carretera. Ni la cólera de Dios bastaría para detener una ciudad como aquella. Cuando pasaron por delante del Museo de Arte Contemporáneo Dante sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, y se puso a recordar lo que pasó cuando se encontró con Mercy. Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que la volviera a ver... a no ser de que fuera a hacer los exámenes de recuperación en el St. Mary.

– ¿Quieres un caramelo? –Antes de que contestara, la chica le dio a elegir–. Fresa o café.

– No veo con buenos ojos que antes de subir a ver al dentista te tomes un caramelo, con lo de azúcar que tienen...

– Fresa o café –repitió.

– Fresa, por favor.

El chófer aparcó el coche en una plaza reservada de un parking cercano a la clínica. Cuando llegaron a esta y se subieron en el ascensor para llegar hasta la consulta el Príncipe recordó lo cerca que había estado de la muerte en uno de ellos. Por su culpa podrían haber muerto Rick, Maria y Mercy. Nunca más, en una situación de emergencia, huiría en ascensor.

– Pareces nervioso.

– Mira quien habla.

La sala de espera era de un color blanco inmaculado, con baldosas brillantes y asientos cómodos. Hacía más frío en el interior que en la calle. Para sorpresa de los tres no había mucha gente aguardando su turno, así que los atendieron pronto. Cuando una enfermera muy mayor la llamó por su nombre se levantó y caminó hasta ella arrastrando los pies.

– No te vas a la guerra, alegra un poco esa cara.

– ¿Le gustaría que la acompañáramos? –Horatio, siempre servicial.

– Una pregunta, Haibara: ¿cómo sabré si realmente te duele o estás fingiendo para ganar la apuesta?

– Deberás confiar en mi palabra.

XXX

Para desgracia de China las tropas en Corea del Sur empezaron a moverse al romper el alba. Había sido una simple pausa para concentrar el grueso del ejército en las fronteras. Los europeos y los sureños no iban a conformarse solamente con una ciudad pesquera cualquiera. Las tropas del sur no dejaban nada vivo a su paso. Ancianos, mujeres, niños, sacerdotes... todos eran masacrados. No dejaban nada vivo a su paso. Parecía que estuvieran llevando a cabo una especie de «limpieza territorial». Fue eso y la visión de que dentro de poco le podría pasar lo mismo a China lo que le dio el empujón necesario para dar el paso y anunciar, en una rueda de prensa con los principales medios del continente, que él mismo comandaría uno de los escuadrones que partirían lo antes posible a defender Corea del Norte.

– Serán cuatro escuadrones de treinta mil hombres. Yo comandaré el primero.

– ¿Y qué cree usted que harán los demás miembros de la Federación de las Naciones Unidas? Según sé no le han dado su beneplácito.

Esa era la pregunta que más se temía. De todas formas no podía dejar translucir sus temores y firme se puso en pie para declarar los siguiente:

– El número de víctimas civiles aumenta con cada día que pasa. Con el beneplácito o sin el beneplácito China intervendrá en el conflicto, y no hay vuelta atrás. Aunque los surcoreanos no lo quieran ver están siendo utilizados como auténticos títeres por los europeos. Cuando todo acabe los masacrarán a ellos, igual que están haciendo con los del Norte y planean hacer con nosotros.

Satisfecha con tan jocosa declaración la periodista se sentó y cedió el turno de las preguntas a una compañera de una cadena extranjera.

– Milly Ashford, de Hi-TV. Querría preguntarle sobre...

XXX

Como no podía ser de otra manera, la noticia de la marcha china cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre las nucas de los líderes de medio mundo. Era la declaración definitiva de que a China ya no le interesaba seguir en la Federación.

Suzaku no esperaba que todo sucediese tan rápido. Tarde o temprano Corea del Sur seguiría con la conquista, sí, de eso no cabía duda, pero tenían fe en que se demoraran n poco y que a ellos les diera tiempo a analizar la situación y actuar en consecuencia. La gran noticia que se esperaba que fuera la eliminación de los diferentes tipos de rangos nobles quedó empañada por el anuncio del presidente Wennerström de Suecia.

– «Nuestra ocupación está justificada. Si los chinos se interponen en nuestro camino y en el de nuestros aliados serán considerados enemigos y aplastados por nuestras más que eficientes fuerzas armadas» –recitó Suzaku con parsimonia–. ¿No viniste para asesorarme, Lelouch? Ya puedes ir dándome ideas.

– Mh... –meditó, o al menos fingió que lo hacía– No se me ocurre ninguna.

– ¡Venga ya, hombre! Tú tienes ideas siempre.

– Para esto no. Todo se está desarrollando muy rápido.

– Piensa un poco –suplicó–. ¿Has utilizado alguna vez el geass en Xingke?

– No.

– Pues podrías utilizarlo, es la única forma de hacer que no lleve su país a la destrucción.

– Olvidas que Xingke ya sabe que tengo un geass, y que no quiere vernos ni en pintura. No soy ningún mago.

– Creía que los milagros eran lo tuyo...

– Ya, bueno, eran otros tiempos. Éramos jóvenes, tenemos libertad de movimiento, nuestras identidades eran muy confidenciales... ejem.

– ¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada?

– Podemos concentrarnos en otros frentes que tenemos abiertos. Según he leído hoy en un periódico ya han detenido al europeo que gobernaba en Oceanía. Haz que lo traigan aquí para poder interrogarlo, algo seguro que le podemos sonsacar. Y con Harpman pasa lo mismo. Ordena a esa sátira de unidad que has creado que lo detengan de una vez por todas y así le podré hacer cantar.

_La verdad es que ahora mismo no tenemos nada mejor._

– Tres puntos, Lelouch.

XXX

– Uh... ¿Te duele? –preguntó el doctor.

– Muchísimo.

La estaba atendiendo un hombre negro de semblante amable. _Sólo es fachada; está esperando a ponerte el gas para poder trajinar a su gusto. _A la mestiza se le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando vio la cantidad de bártulos que había sobre la mesa de trabajo. ¿O debería decir mesa de tortura? _Cortar, picar, rallar y raspar. No le falta nada. _Otra cosa que no le gustaba nada era tener que tumbarse, cosa que la dejaba indefensa. Y para colmo Dante y Horatio lejos de preocuparse por su intervención se estaban contando las últimas noticias que habían leído en las revistas del corazón que habían cogido de alguna parte.

– Abre la boca lo máximo que puedas –señaló el dentista mientras llenaba un par de jeringuillas de líquido verde.

Obedeció en el acto. Lo último que le convenía era ponerlo de mala leche. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dejó hacer. Si la mente estaba en otra parte no sentiría el dolor de la operación. Al cabo de un rato los abrió, con la sensación de que todo había pasado. El Príncipe y el chófer sonreían amigablemente, el médico no estaba en la sala.

– ¿Ya ha pasado todo?

– ¡Ni mucho menos! –replicó el Príncipe con una sonrisa maliciosa–, su mujer lo ha llamado al móvil. Parece que su hijo se ha roto la muñeca jugando al fútbol en casa de su abuela.

Suspiró y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre el sillón con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta. Al poco notó una leve presión en las orejas, para nada molesta. Una melodía empezó a penetrarle por el conducto auditivo, era música clásica, agradable, tranquilizante.

– Para que nunca digas que soy un mal amigo –llegó a oír.

Estiró las extremidades, y dejó que la pieza fuera el medio de transporte que llevara lejos de allí su mente. Unas manos le abrieron la boca, pero no se resistió. Sintió el filo de una aguja atravesando su tejido gingival. No era nada doloroso.

– Se te va a quedar paralizada esa parte de la boca, lengua y labios. En muy poco tiempo empezaremos.

No llegó a oírlo; mejor para ella. Durante un momento se quitó los auriculares, eran los del iPod de Dan.

– ¿Qué creéis que van a hacerme?

– El doctor va a utilizar esos cacharros que ves ahí y te van a raspar el diente. También te meterán un gancho muy afilado por el agujero que tienes en la muela y que tanto te duele. Ya veremos qué más.

– ¡Se supone que ahora eres amable conmigo! –poco a poco estaba empezando a sentir los primeros efectos de la anestesia; ya le costaba más hablar con la normalidad cotidiana.

– No te he dicho ninguna mentira, solo la verdad. Es lo que van a hacerte, lo he leído en un panfleto. Y vuelvete a poner los auriculares, así te dolerá menos si es que duele, ya verás.

_¡Dichoso tú! Yo no quiero la verdad, yo quiero ánimos. _Se puso los auriculares y tomó mucho aire.

– _Egpero _que no duela.

– Eso es que bien. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Un foco se encendió, disparando su luz directamente a sus ojos. Los taladros empezaron a tronar. _Hay que ser fuerte._

No le gustaba nada que le metieran cosas en la boca. El sabor de los líquidos que emanaban de las máquinas era agrio, y a pesar de la anestesia podía notar perfectamente cómo obraba. Era una sensación desesperante, porque de vez en cuando rozaban el nervio y el dolor acudía a ella, sólo que muy mermado. Estuvo en angustia constante durante aproximadamente diez minutos.

– Ya está –dijo el doctor cuando hubo acabado, retirando levemente el foco de encima suya–. Ya estás curada.

– _Gacias _a Dios.

– Ahora, sé sincera –pidió el Príncipe.

Podría haber preguntado muchas cosas: «¿Cómo estás?», «¿Qué tal?», «¿Te ha dolido?» o «¿Te encuentras bien?». Pero en lugar de eso fue directo al grano, cosa muy propia de él. Horatio había salido un momento de la sala para pagar el trabajo.

– No _guealmente _–contestó con la cabeza gacha. Se sentía estúpida al hablar de esa forma tan ridícula. Todo por culpa de la anestesia. Aunque era un pequeño precio por no sufrir dolor, en esos momentos deseó haberlo sentido, así podría acompañarlo al norte y cumplir su promesa. Sería la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle de una vez que no era una incompetente.

– Venga, ponte en pie que todavía tenemos que ir a ver Eneida.

«Venga, ponte en pie que todavía tenemos que ir a ver Eneida.» Era una frase común y corriente, a simple vista, pero que escondía algo más. Escondía el nuevo respeto que ahora le tenía, y su repentino cambio de actitud. «... ponte en pie que todavía _tenemos_ que...» Estaba convencida de que sólo unos días antes hubiese dicho «tengo» en lugar de «tenemos», haciendo alarde de su individualismo. Por esa razón ese «tenemos» le sonó a magia. Y esa no era la primera vez desde el accidente de la tormenta que utilizaba el plural, ese maravilloso plural.

_Soy tonta. Una palabra, una simple «ese» en algunos casos, no podía significar tanto. Decía las cosas en plural porque eran tres –Horatio, él y ella–, si sólo se refiriera a él utilizaría el singular. O no._

– Hoy parece que te has levantado espesa. ¿No dormiste bien anoche o qué?

_XXX_

– ¿Por qué demonios no oír las conversaciones de ahí dentro? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? –exigió saber Elin.

– Tsk... Oye, estoy haciendo lo que puedo, ¿vale? –El informático se subió las gafas, desatando un brillo en una de las lentes– ¡Por Dios, soy ingeniero! No tengo por qué estar aguantando los caprichos de una persona que no sabe ni leer sus correos en Hotmail. Estoy trabajando a destajo, si no te convence hazlo tú.

Mientras Kadogawa tomaba un delicioso café de importación miraba con el rabillo del ojo la escena protagonizada por sus dos compañeros y entonces recordó alguna de las series policiales que veía de vez en cuando por la tele. Sonrió amargamente porque aparecían policías que rastreaban como perros de caza o actuaban como brujos con una bola de cristal, que resolvían milagrosamente los delitos más complicados que hombre pudiera imaginar, mientras que ellos, a menudo, eran incapaces de sacar agua clara de un robo de coche a plena luz del día con el volante rebosante de huellas dactilares de un principiante. Y mientras los policías héroes se llenaban el pecho de medallas, él estaba luchando con la tercera rosquilla de la mañana.

– Estoy nerviosa, lo siento chicos.

– ¿Y a mi qué? –protestó el informático.

– ¿Que a ti qué? ¡Soy tu jefa!

– De momento –replicó malévolo–. Cuando venga Nagisa se acabarán las tardes en la furgoneta. A ver por qué tengo yo que aguantar esto. Si sospechas de Harpman lo detienes y lo interrogas y punto.

La radio chisporroteó interrumpiendo el combate verbal. El interlocutor se identificó como Nohara y aseguró que escasos minutos atrás había recibido una orden de arriba.

– Hay que detener a Harpman. Lo ha ordenado Zero en persona.

Al japonés casi se le atragantó el bollo al oírlo.

– Con rapidez, eficacia y discreción –les retransmitió el knight–; pero sobre todo ahora mismo.

XXX

– Llueve y llueve. Y no para, al contrario: cada vez llueve con más intensidad. –CC se abrazó el cuerpo para calentarse un poco. Lelouch la miró con anhelo, pero nada, ella se mantuvo impasible.

– ¿Por qué no hacemos unos _teruteru bÿzu_? –propuso Suzaku– Será mejor que no hacer nada, ¿no crees?

– ¿«_Teruteru bÿzu_»? –Lelouch no tenía ni idea de qué significaba aquello. A diferencia de su hermana, cuando estuvieron en el Templo Kururugi no se interesó en nada japonés más que en lo imprescindible para sobrevivir en el país.

– Yo no creo en amuletos y supersticiones. Ya soy mayorcita para creer en esas cosas.

– Mira quién habló –Suzaku la miró burlón–, la Bruja. Un _teruteru _es un muñeco que depende de como lo pongas en la ventana hace o que haga sol o que llueva. Y CC: ¡ni mucho menos! Si esta práctica persiste como costumbre es porque algo de magia hay en ella, algo que ni la ciencia puede explicar.

CC lo miró extrañada. Parecía un niño. A pesar de lo que había vivido seguía siendo muy inocente. Qué curioso.

– ¡Ah! –Lamperouge sonrió con suficiencia– Ahora que me acuerdo tú hacías muchos en el Templo.

– Esperad, que voy a decirle a alguien que traiga los materiales. ¡ Vamos a hacer _teruteru bÿzu_!

Rotuladores, tela, varios hilos de goma elástica y un par de bolitas. El knight que entró en el despacho esgrimía una cara de para-qué-querrá-todo-esto-Zero digna de foto. Dejó la caja en la mesa y se fue presto, con los ojos brillantes, seguramente a cotillear con los demás a la hora del café. Cuando lo tuvo todo se arrodilló en medio del despacho e hizo que la inmortal hiciera lo mismo.

– ¡Ya está! –anunció Suzaku, acabando de pintar los ojos al primero.

– Vaya, qué _diver. –_A CC todavía le quedaba para acabar el suyo, pero al menos se estaba entreteniendo.

– ¿A que sí?

Lelouch, en cambio, siempre al margen. ¿Qué sentido tenía hacer muñecos cabezones y colgarlos en las ventanas? Eso no iba a hacer, ni mucho menos, que dejara de llover. La máquina de clima que tenían los europeos elaborada en Oceanía sí.

– Que mañana haga buen tiempo –murmuró el japonés mientras colgaba el suyo de una ventana y lo empujaba suavemente con un dedo. Mientras hacía eso se dio cuenta de algo–. ¡Ahora llueve mucho menos, CC!

– ¿En serio? Y yo que creía que no funcionaría.

_Ridículo, llueve igual o más que antes._

– ¡Vamos a hacer más!

– ¡Sí!

_Suzaku es de este tipo de gente que no se puede estar quieta. Si no combate contra hombres combate contra la lluvia. Es como el loco ese que atacaba a los molinos; No-sé-quién de la Mancha._

Y un denominador común en la historia de la humanidad es que en medio de las batallas siempre ha florecido la cultura.

– Mira, un _Suzaku bÿzu _–la peliverde le mostró a Zero su nuevo muñeco, al que derrochando originalidad le había dibujado «pelo» y le había rasgado los ojos.

– Y esto es mi _CC bÿzu _–Zero hizo lo mismo. A este le caía el pelo por la espalda, tenía flequillo y la marca del geass en el cuerpo de tela–. ¿Sabes? Esto debió de ser una idea de nuestros antepasados para no aburrirse en las tardes de lluvia. Siempre se ha dicho que cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa más rápido.

Lelouch meneó la cabeza, en gesto de negación.

– Eso no es cierto. Todo el mundo sabe que varios de los materiales que vosotros habéis utilizado en un periodo como el Japón feudal que fue cuando se empezaron a producir no...

– Cállate, Lelouch –gruñeron los dos al unísono–. ¿Qué pasaría si tu espada y tu escudo se ponen en tu contra? –siguió CC.

_Parecen niños. _Pero se estaban divirtiendo, los dos, sin él.

XXX

Y en el continente de Britannia había otra persona que tampoco se divertía.

– ¿Cuando se me _pajagá _el efecto de la _anestegia_? Parezco una tonta, o una borracha, o una francesa. Bien mirado no está mal que parezca francesa.

– Se te pasará en unas tres horas, cuando ya estemos en Eneida. Cuando se te pase ya podrás comer, mientras no. –El Príncipe la miró y se rió, ella no se supo explicar por qué–. ¿Entiendes?

– ¿_Poj gué _no puedo _comeg _hasta que se me _paje _la _anestegia_?

– Porque tienes la mitad izquierda de la boca anestesiada. Al masticar la comida podrías morderte muy fuerte el interior de la mejilla, por ejemplo, y hacerte daño. No lo sentirías en el momento, pero luego te arrepentirías de no haber esperado un poquito a que se te pasase.

– _Quiego comeg _helado.

– ¿Helado? ¿Con el frío que hace? –El chico sacó un brazo de debajo de la manta que le tapaba las rodillas, abrió la ventana y lo sacó. Cuando lo metió dentro tenía un par de cristales de hielo pequeños en la mano helada–. Aquí tienes tu helado. Con el tiempo que hace y tú queriendo comer helado. Te pondrás enferma.

– Yo _quiego _helado –repitió.

– Pff... si quieres ponerte enferma... no te lo voy a impedir.

_Gracias. _Al menos en sus pensamientos no conservaba ese inusual acento francés que había adquirido por obra y gracia del dentista.

– Si te llevas cincuenta caballeros _dejagas _muy pocos en Eneida, ¿no crees?

Cuando estuvo en la Villa Imperial y le contó que habían ciento veinte guardias le parecieron muchos, ya que la Villa no era un castillo como sí lo era Alighieri. Ahora le parecían una miseria.

– ¿Te crees que sólo había ciento veinte hombres bajo las órdenes de mi abuelo? –Sonrió– Eneida es mucho más que la villa imperial. Eneida es la villa y muchos kilómetros a la redonda. Dentro de sus tierras y cerca de ellas hay cientos de castillos, bastiones, fortalezas y torres pertenecientes a los Tiersen, los Koplowitz y sus numerosos vasallos. No voy a mermar en nada sus filas sólo por llevarme a cincuenta tíos. Ni lo notarán, fíjate.

_Pero ninguno de ellos te serviría tanto como yo para defenderte_, pensó con amargura. Podría ser que con el helado se le pasara, de vainilla, como a ella le gustaban.

XXX

– Quizá su sangre no haga inmortales a las personas, sino que las resucite. Puede solo cicatrice las heridas con asombrosa rapidez, o mejor aún: puede que prevenga o cure cualquier enfermedad –fanteseaba el científico.

– Todo eso está muy bien, pero una fórmula que hiciera que dejara de llover estaría mejor. Me he empapado al venir aquí, y un trocito de hielo me ha dado de lleno en la coronilla –los zapatos también habían sufrido. No los había mencionado porque bastante tenía ya con verlos desde arriba. ¡Tan caros y tan sucios a la vez!

Dejando un camino de barro se acercó hasta el doctor, que tecleaba de manera compulsiva en su portátil de Apple. «Dame un punto de apoyo y moveré el mundo.» El lema de la Casa del ex-conde era interesante, sobre todo por lo acertado. No le faltaba razón. En el mundo cualquier cosa era posible si uno conocía las leyes de la física.

– «Los de arriba» me han pedido información sobre una máquina del clima desarrollada en Oceanía y cuyos planos han sido filtrados a los europeos. Era un proyecto de esos que usted llama «super super secretos».

– ¿De qué se extrañan? El gobernador de Oceanía era europeo, sueco. Los suecos dominarán el mundo, ya verás.

– La jefa de la principal unidad anti-terrorista en Pendragón es sueca. Le han puesto vigilancia. Es curioso –dijo divertida–, ella vigila a Harpman, pero nosotros la vigilamos a ella.

– No le veo la gracia.

– Usted sólo se ríe de sus cosas –farfulló.

XXX  
– ¿Crees que Lelouch se arrepiente de lo que le hizo a Euphie?

– ¿Crees que se arrepiente CC de haberme mentido?

Suspiraron. _Claro que no._

– ¿Cómo ha podido perdonar Suzaku el Traidor a ese malnacido? Ha matado a tanta gente...

– Pero a ti no te importa toda la gente a la que haya matado. A ti te importa sólo Euphie. Podría haber matado a millones de personas, pero mientras no hubiera tocado a Euphie tú estarías contenta. Si en tu mano estuviera sacrificar a toda la humanidad sólo por Euphie, lo harías. Estoy seguro. Lo sé porque yo haría lo mismo por estar con ella –aseguró el chino–. Suzaku nunca perdonó a Lelouch, ni lo hará en su vida. No es su amigo, ni lo será nunca. Si está con él es sólo por el bien de todos. ¿Acaso crees que una parte de él no desea ir al hoyo en el que está escondido y estrangularlo hasta dejarlo morado?

– Hablando de Lelouch... ¿crees que se ha visto con Suzaku desde lo de la Real Orden de Caballería?

– No tengo ni idea, pero si seguimos quemando el bosque tarde o temprano el conejo saldrá de su madriguera. Hay dos posibilidades: bien puede huir e intentar salvar la vida, bien puede intentar enfrentarse al fuego. Tarde o temprano lo encontraremos, no sufras.

– Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo. ¿No es un poco triste ser inmortal?

– ¡Claro que no! Sería triste si no tuviera un objetivo.

– ¿Lo tienes?

– Encontrar a CC –fue su respuesta inmediata.

– ¿Pero y cuando la tengas? ¿Qué harás después?

– Mi objetivo después será que ella no se aburra de la inmortalidad. La haré feliz.

– Ella no quiere ser feliz contigo. –No fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que las hubo pronunciado. Pero qué tonta era...

XXX

– Mira, niña, si quieres más historias te alquilas una película en el videoclub o te las lees en Internet... o en la biblioteca. Harpman tiene una biblioteca muy grande, ahí debe haber muchas. –Jonas ya no sabía qué decirle para que se callara, estaba exhausto y la voz se le agotaba.

– Pero a mi me gusta como las cuentas tú.

– ¡Oh! –Abrió mucho los ojos, ¡qué sorpresa!– Me halagas, pero estoy muy cansado. ¿Por qué no le pides al ex-conde que te cuente batallitas de las suyas? Es más viejo que yo, y ha sido militar mucho tiempo. Él debe haber visto muchos muertos y esas cosas que tanto os gustan a los niños.

– ¿Crees que Harpman ha matado a alguien?

– ¡Uff...! A mucha gente, a muchísima gente. Ve y que te las cuente él, corre.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero desde el secuestro que sufrió en las torres había sentido una curiosidad fuera de lo normal por todo lo relacionado con la muerte y la sangre. Las películas de tiros y espadachines –sin dama a la que rescatar– que antes no le habían interesado ahora la mantenían horas delante del televisor. Los cuentos horribles ahora la atraían como miel a las moscas, y los libros de Biología de su hermano también. No podía apartar la mirada de los cadáveres, y no sentía ni el menor atisbo de sufrimiento por ellos.

Quería pensar que si los muertos fuesen sus hermanos, lloraría. Pero no estaba segura. ¿También se los quedaría mirando y ya está o haría algo más? Gritar, llorar... Según había podido comprobar gritar y llorar eran las dos pruebas más fehacientes a la hora de la verdad que indicaban que uno sentía la muerte de un ser querido. Ella, cuando murió la esposa de Jameson no hizo ni una cosa ni la otra. Le siguió el juego a su hermano para no asustar a Mark, pero ya está.

– Maldito Jonas, él y su pereza... –Los túneles y pasadizos del castillo eran fantasmagóricos. Los tapices con escenas de caza y la poca iluminación que tenían los hacía temibles. Le gustaban. Podía pasarse toda una mañana rondando por ellos, descubriendo los secretos que se escondían entre los muros de Alighieri. Como todas las fortalezas debía tener una leyenda negra, eso se lo había enseñado Jameson. Dany le había contado una vez que en el palacio del ex-duque estaba enterrado el primer emperador de Britannia y que por las noches se levantaba y rondaba. ¡Qué estupidez!

Valentina había desarrollado una malsana admiración por su hermano Dante, admiración que no manifestaba porque al fin y al cabo eran hermano y hermana. En eso no se diferenciaban de los hermanos normales. Dante había matado a gente, ¡montones de gente! Él y su amiga rubia habían acabado con los terroristas que la tenían presa, los habían acribillado.

– ¿Qué haces rondando por aquí, Valentina? –la voz provenía del final del camino, no podía ser de otra persona que de Virgil Harpman.

– Estaba buscándole.

– Ah, ¿sí? –Su tono era dulce, como de padre. Seguro que sentía lástima por ella.– Pues dígame, Alteza, qué queréis vos de mi.

Sus pasos eran largos, así que en un par de zancadas ya estaba posicionado delante de ella.

– Palmgren me ha dicho que sabéis muchas historias de guerra. Me preguntaba si podríais concederme el honor de contarme alguna. –Amante de la sangre sí, pero una dama también–. ¿Tendría la bondad?

– Mh... pero vos sois muy pequeña. No creo que deba contaros esas historias. Sería un poco irresponsable por mi parte provocaros pesadillas. Una noche tormentosa e historias de terror, el cóctel perfecto.

– Sólo unas cuantas. O una, con una me conformo.

_Venga, a los viejos os gusta contar historias de cuando todavía teníais dientes... _Por ese pensamiento se dio cuenta de que cuando Palmgren decía que se parecía a su hermano, no mentía.

– Mh... ¿Sabes que los patos del lago han tenido crías? Ahora mismo iba a verlas.

_La guerra es más interesante... Pero también me interesan los patitos._

– ¿Y me contaréis la historia en el lago?

– Ya que insistís tanto... creo que no tengo opción.

XXX

– Su Majestad Imperial Jiang Lihua –anunció el heraldo, cuando ella estaba entrando en el salón, exquisitamente adornado para ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pronunciaban su verdadero nombre que ya casi ni lo recordaba. Era bonito oírlo, ya que eso la hacía sentir más humana.

Según la criada que la había atendido, una mujer fea, arrugada, decrépita, demacrada por las arrugas y con unos pies diminutos –tan diminutos que en vez de dar pasos daba saltitos– ya era toda una mujer. Todo el mundo en la Ciudad Prohibida se había arrodillado en la plaza que daba a su balcón, coreando su nombre. Para ella fue poco menos que humillante. Tan humillante como el aplauso que en esos momentos le estaban brindando todos los ministros, generales, señores y criados que había en el salón.

Las cortinas, los tapices y las alfombras otrora de colores tristes y oscuros ahora lucían resplandecientes. Predominaban, como era de esperar, los colores blanco y rojo. Es más: ella estaba vestida de blanco de arriba a abajo. Parecía una de esas novias occidentales, con falda larga y diadema con brillantes en la cabeza incluidas.

«La primera sangre es un hito en la vida de la niña-mujer», le había dicho la anciana de semblante ratonil, «deberíais sonreír más». Pero no tenía motivos para sonreír. Durante los dos días anteriores había sufrido unos terribles dolores de estómago, y para colmo Li se había ido a la guerra sin despedirse. El único amigo que le quedaba era Hong-Gu y este estaba tan ocupado que apenas tenía tiempo que dedicarle.

– ¿Crees que Xingke vendrá para casarse conmigo ahora que ya soy mujer? –le preguntó inocentemente cuando el fue a visitarla a sus aposentos, justo al acabar de vestirse después del baño.

– Puede.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa, tan escueta? Pues una negación. Hong-Gu intentaba mostrarse tan optimista con ella que nunca se atrevía a dar por perdido nada en su presencia. Presentía que Xingke lo había dejado a su cargo para transmitirle ánimos y confianza. Lo hacía, pero no muy bien.

– Emperatriz... Emperatriz... –la saludaban todos a su alrededor, arrodillándose como muestra de sumisión.

Era agobiante. Y para colmo tampoco podía hablar con Kaguya o con Nunnally sobre sus preocupaciones, o preguntarles cómo afrontar la nueva etapa que había acabado de iniciar. Al lado de una ventana el cálido manto del sol doró su blanca piel y su vestido. Li antes de partir le había rogado que rezara por él. Ella se lo juró. Pero si era una diosa... ¿a quién le debía rezar? Ser un dios era un asco. Era triste vivir sin retos, sin un «más allá».

– ¿A quién he de pedir perdón si me equivoco? ¿A quién gracias si me ocurre algo bueno? ¿A quién he de echarle en cara que me haya pasado algo malo?

A mi, a mi, a mi. Tener todas las responsabilidades era un infierno. Majestad por aquí, Deidad por allá... Si realmente fuera una diosa crearía a un ente más poderoso que ella, alguien a quien poder culpar de lo mal que estaba el mundo o agradecerle lo que estaba bien. Ser la persona con más poder sobre la faz de la Tierra no era gratificante.

– El rojo representa madurez, Majestad. El blanco representa la inocencia, Majestad. Llevaréis los dos hasta que yazcáis por primera vez con un hombre, con Li Xingke supongo –le mostró un viejo desdentado que olía a marisquería–. Vos seréis la encargada de darle a China su futuro gobernante. Será menester que realicéis todos los rituales oportunos, los que se hacían hace siglos, no sea que vuestro hijo salga deficiente, muerto, tullido o mujer.

– Gracias por la lección –simuló una sonrisa y pasó a otro invitado.

El momento más duro –y más importante– de toda su vida y Xingke no estaba allí. Perfecto.

XXX

Tres horas y media después de salir de la clínica Ina supo por fin el porqué del apodo de su amigo. En su primera visita no lo había notado, porque hacía mucho sol, pero en esta ya estaba todo más claro –o no, y eso era lo gracioso–: llamaban a Dante _Príncipe de la Niebla _por la cantidad de esta que se formaban los días tormentosos alrededor de la villa imperial. Supuso que el día en el que los rebeldes la tomaron debía estar lloviendo, y de ahí el nombre.

– No sé cómo debería hablar, si de vos o de usted –fueron las primeras palabras de Angus Flux, rancio, al verlo.

– Soy el heredero, evidentemente de vos; o rodarán cabezas –respondió el Príncipe.

Esas palabras eran la clave. Después de emitirlas Flux hincó trabajosamente una rodilla en la alfombra roja mojada que estaban pisando y les dedicó a todos una sonrisa mellada. Los caballeros hicieron lo mismo dirigidos por Andrew Nielsen, o mejor dicho, Sir Andrew Nielsen. Mientras, los tres visitantes tiritaban.

– Poneos de pie Flux, y todos también, poneos todos de pie –ordenó–, y traednos algo para no mojarnos. –Un chorro de agua caía por el ala izquierda de su flequillo, dándole un aspecto muy descuidado–. ¡Ahora mismo!

Dos de los caballeros sacaron una capa y un sombrero de ala ancha de una bolsa negra de cuero brillante. Dante hizo una mueca y le tendió los presentes a la rubia.

– Para ti.

– Su Alteza, estas fueron la capa y el sombrero que le llevaba el Tiersen que... –empezó Flux.

– Ya, bueno, y supongo que estaban de moda en su época.

Cuando acabó de vestirse llegó al a conclusión de que parecía una bruja, una bruja como las de los cuentos. El castaño la miró y reprimió una sonrisa, Flux también la miro pero de esa forma que la disgustaba. La estaba desvistiendo con el pensamiento.

– ¿Vamos a quedarnos charlando aquí todo el día o vamos a pasar? –Horatio, totalmente empapado, no aguantaba ni un minuto más a la intemperie–. Me estoy calando hasta los huesos.

Escoltados por más de cien caballeros, el doble de lo que había ido a pedir, entraron todos en la fortaleza. Cuando todavía estaban en el coche el mayordomo había aconsejado a la chica que se diera un baño, mientras el Príncipe resolvía los asuntos delicados con Flux y Nielsen. «Es lo que voy a hacer yo», le había prometido el hombre, «con el tiempo tan frío que hace no hay nada mejor que darse un baño». Y ahora que los efectos de la anestesia se le habían pasado, también podría tomarse su ansiado helado de vainilla.

– Tercera planta, déjeme que la acompañe –se prestó el mayordomo.

XXX

– Siempre he visto un asombroso parecido entre vos y vuestro abuelo. Desgraciadamente murió hace poco, algún desequilibrado le cortó la cabeza y lo echó como una bolsa de basura en un contenedor –no había mejor forma de comenzar una charla amena que hablando de basura, muertos y viejos maltratadores.

– Ya, fue una tragedia –dijo con ironía.

– No os vi en el entierro, tampoco en el de vuestra madre.

– Tenía cosas que hacer.

Nielsen lo comprendía perfectamente. Él no sólo no hubiese ido a los entierros, sino que hubiese bailado sobre sus tumbas..., bueno, tanto no porque había que respetar a los muertos, pero triste no se hubiera puesto precisamente. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de una gran mesa muy bien trabajada, con los dos lobos emblema de las Casas Tiersen y Koplowitz en el medio. Dante no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero suponía que quizá esa mesa había sido un regalo de bodas de algún amigo.

– ¿Habéis venido a que os declaremos pleitesía? –inquirió el caballero.

– No. Ya sé que la lealtad de los Koplowitz, los Tiersen y todos sus vasallos está conmigo.

– ¿Entonces?

– Supongo que ya lo sabréis, pero voy a casarme con Fevre Rosenkreuz, la segunda nieta de Christian Rosenkreuz. –Flux por poco no saltó de la silla de la emoción, iba a hablar, pero no le dejó–. El caso es que en un par de meses voy a viajar al Muro de Piedra para conocer a mi futura esposa y a su familia. Necesitaré una escolta de caballeros que me proteja, y un consejero que me ayude a comprender las costumbres extrañas.

_¡Y yo soy ese consejero! ¡Y yo soy ese consejero!_, pensó Angus Flux de manera infantil.

– Y vos sois ese consejero y el capitán de mi guardia.

XXX

Una marea blanquinegra arremetió contra ella nada más llegar a la planta. Si no hubiese sido por Horatio habría muerto ahí mismo, aplastada por docenas de pares de zapatos.

– Su ejército no es nada si lo comparamos con la legión de sirvientes de la que disponen aquí. Ah, perdone –el mayordomo detuvo a una de las muchas mujeres con cofia que correteaban de un lado a otro, esta era de piel oscura y particularmente rechoncha; tras ella andaba la que debía ser su hija, delgada pero con su mismo color de piel y sus ojos azules–, ¿podría acompañarla a darse un baño? Es la escolta de Su Alteza Durante.

La mujer sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si le hubiesen confiado la localización de un tesoro. Cogió a la mestiza de la mano y la llevó lejos del mayordomo.

– Será un placer; Angelina acompáñame. –La chica de detrás, su hija, se movió con brío al oír su nombre. Angus Flux les había dejado bien claro a todos que el nieto era igual que el abuelo, sólo que más joven y exigente, por eso no era de extrañar que en su visita se fueran a mostrar tan eficientes.

Las dos la hicieron atravesar una pequeña puerta adornada con peces y se encontró con una cosa que lejos de parecer una bañera se asemejaba más a una piscina cubierta. Ocupaba dos cuartas partes de la estancia y eso que no era precisamente pequeña. Gruesas columnas de vapor salían del interior del agua clara y caliente. Una de las paredes era una ventana que daba al jardín y las otras dos espejos.

– Deje que la ayudemos a desvestirse, mi señora –pidió la madre.

Quiso negarse argumentando que ya podía ella sola, pero no le dio tiempo. Las dos e acercaron a ella y con dedos hábiles la desvistieron en un santiamén, dejándola como Dios la trajo al mundo tan rápido que se sintió mareada cuando terminaron. Se acercó a la pared-espejo de la derecha, y no pudo resistir la tentación de verse reflejada en él. _Vaya, parece que han crecido. _Sonrió satisfecha y se metió en el agua. No existen palabras para describir lo que sintió cuando el agua cálida de le lamió las piernas.

XXX

– Me siento congratulado, Alteza, ¿pero quién será el castellano de la villa cuando yo marche? –Flux se hizo sonar los nudillos y se recostó en la silla tallada con exquisitos dibujos–. Siempre he vivido aquí, no hay nadie que conozca tanto la Villa Imperial Eneida como yo.

– Vuestro sitio no está en Eneida, sino conmigo. Vos trabajáis para los Koplowitz, vuestra familia ha trabajado siempre para los Koplowitz de hecho. ¿Qué más da quién se hará cargo de Eneida? Lo que importa es que vayamos al norte y que allí nos ganemos a los Rosenkreuz. Aaron está casado con mi tía, que se quede él de castellano en nuestra ausencia.

Flux, antes de morir el ex-marqués de Berswick, se imaginaba que su nieto sería exactamente igual que su abuelo, sólo que más joven y vital. No iba nada desencaminado. Pese a que ambos se habían odiado a muerte por diferentes motivos se notaba a la legua que por sus venas fluía la misma sangre ambiciosa y decidida. Y eso le gustaba. Más de una vez había barajado, como todos, la posibilidad de que el ex-marqués lo declarara bastardo y lo desheredara. Una vez incluso se lo confesó: «Voy a desheredar a mi nieto». Curiosa la fortuna que murió antes de hacerlo. ¿Pero a manos de quién? Se lo había estado preguntando desde que se enterara de la noticia. El corte, a la altura del cuello, había sido limpio, fuerte y firme, todo apuntaba a que lo había realizado un experto. Había hecho sus cábalas. Helmo era un hombre que cuando tenía algo, lo tenía hasta hartar: dinero, propiedades, amigos..., y sí: también enemigos. Uno de ellos era su nieto. ¿Y si él...? ¡Ja! La chica rubia que iba con el a todos lados siempre llevaba una katana afilada a todas partes. Podría ser que... Entonces no habría ninguna duda de que era un Koplowitz. Su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de él –por haberlo matado, vaya.

– ¿Y cómo es que habéis cambiado de opinión tan pronto, Alteza? ¿Tuvieron algo que ver las trágicas muertes de vuestro abuelo y vuestra madre o fue más bien el secuestro que sufristeis?

_Hijo de puta_, pensó; todavía se le seguía poniendo la piel de gallina cuando pensaba en el secuestro.

– Un cúmulo de circunstancias –de una manera u otra tenía que salirse por la tangente.

– Ya, pero... –una respuesta tan ambigua como esa no iba a ser suficiente para saciar su curiosidad– específicamente... ¿qué fue? Según he leído por ahí los Rosenkreuz apoyaron económicamente a la Real Orden de Caballería.

_Ya, y mi abuelo también. ¿A qué juegas, Flux?_

– Son rumores.

– No, no lo son, yo tengo pruebas. Yo oí varias veces en varias reuniones a algunos sobrinos de los Rosenkreuz hablar sobre el tema con mucha ligereza y muy poca precaución. Sabéis que yo nunca os mentiría, ¿verdad? –sonrió con malicia– ¿Aún vais a seguir adelante con la boda?

Nielsen, que no comprendía nada de lo que se estaba desarrollando ajeno a él, mantenía un semblante serio e interesado. Aunque no entendiera nada estaba haciendo por comprender.

– Por supuesto que sí –ni meditó la respuesta, le salió rápida como una saeta.

– ¡Vaya! Me pregunto que dirán Harpman y Jameson.

_Jo, cállate ya, anda._

– Yo no. Harpman me apoya. –Y hablando de Harpman... ¿Cuándo se decidiría a investigar sobre su hijo? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la planta tres?– Y Jameson... bueno, eso es cosa suya.

– Sois amigos.

– Lo son ellos –contestó cortante.

– ¿Lo son mucho? ¿Y si os traiciona Harpman?

– No lo hará. Y dejemos de hablar de esto, me está entrando hambre.

De toda la conversación eso fue lo único que Sir Andrew Nielsen comprendió.

XXX

Después de que le hubiesen limpiado concienzudamente con una esponja suave cada ápice de su cuerpo, desecho los nudos de su pelo y haberla dejado nadar todo el tiempo que le había dado la gana y más se sentía como una persona nueva. La sacaron entre las dos, y cubrieron su cuerpo con un albornoz, después la secaron, le cepillaron el pelo hasta que brilló reluciente y la peinaron de tal forma que se sintió como una auténtica reina. La vistieron con un vestido blanco, que supuso era de Yúlia –lo supuso porque le quedaba grande y además era muy escotado, como le gustaban a ella– pero que le encantó. Los pies se los calzaron con unas sandalias negras. Se sonrojó cuando sus tripas empezaron a rugir.

– No he comido en todo el día, lo siento –se excusó torpemente.

XXX

Realizar un arresto en un castillo era difícil, y más difícil era si estaba tan bien protegido y era tan grande como Alighieri. Fue humillante para ellos tener que acercarse a la verja y llamar al timbre mientras aguardaban, completamente mojados, que les abrieran.

– Será mejor que resolvamos esto de manera pacífica. Nos están apuntando por todos lados –Nate intentó contar los cañones de armas de fuego que veía, pero se perdió allá por el cincuenta y pico–. Y hagámoslo pronto, tengo miedo de que me metan una bala entre ceja y ceja.

– ¿De verdad crees que van a hacernos algo? ¡Si hasta nos regalan café! Son gente amable, buena gentes. –Kadogawa había caído rendido a sus pies a cambio de unos pocos desayunos gratis, el mejor soborno que podían hacerle– Seguro que cuando hablemos con Harpman nos daremos cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un error.

– Nosotros no vamos a hablar con Harpman; va a ser transladado a Japón. Zero quiere conversar con él personalmente –reveló la rubia, y por enésima vez llamó al timbre–. Parece que no nos quieren abrir.

– ¿Y si está escapando por algún túnel? –aventuró el informático.

– Sí, claro... –rió Volkova.

– No, en serio. He leído en la Wikipedia que estos castillos antiguos tienen túneles subterráneos, que se utilizaban para huir en casos de emergencia. Bueno, aunque el tatarabuelo de Virgil Harpman los utilizaba para escaparse a un prostíbulo que había en lo que ahora es ese restaurante tan caro.

No habían empezado siquiera a reír cuando la puerta, inmensa y monumental, se abrió frente a ellos con un desagradable sonido metálico como el que nunca habían oído. Una veintena de hombres armados dirigida por un mayordomo alto los escrutó antes de preguntales quienes eran sin dejar de apuntarles.

– Somos de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, nos gustaría que el ex-conde... bueno, Lord Harpman, nos acompañase a la Sede de Forket para hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos acaecidos. Si pudiera ser también nos gustaría hablar con Su Alteza Durante y, eh... bueno, ¿podrían bajar las armas, por favor? –El discurso le salió perfecto, exceptuando un poco lo de «Lord Harpman». Llevaba tantísimo tiempo sin ver la televisión o leer un periódico que no sabía nada sobre la reforma de títulos de Nunnally y no había tenido tiempo de actualizar la chuleta que había utilizado para estudiar. Gran error, como jefa que era debería estar siempre preparada.

– Sí, sí –dijo el ruso de manera airada–, bajad las armas.

Pero el mayordomo, a la cabeza del grupo, no les ordenó nada. Les torció una sonrisa, y luego les dedicó otra intencionadamente amable, más inquietante que gentil. Cabeceó unas cuantas veces, no dijo nada. En unos seis segundos aproximadamente Virgil Harpman se presentó frente a ellos sólo que con cuarenta hombres más.

– Su Alteza no está en estos momentos. ¡Ah, vaya! –se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano– ¡Pero si son los knights tan graciosos que conocí en la carpa durante el secuestro de las Torres!

– Un placer volver a verle –correspondió Aleksander.

Elin tosió para llamar su atención, sólo faltaba que se le distrajera el sospechoso.

– ¿Dónde ha ido?

– No lo sé.

– ¿Tiene algún número al que podamos llamar?

– No lo sé.

Todo se estaba desarrollando conforme habían especulado; el anciano no parecía decidido a soltar prenda sobre nada.

– Bueno, está bien, ¿podría subir al coche?

– No quiero –dijo en tono rimbombante.

– Entonces habrá que detenerlo.

– Hágalo, señorita.

Le leyó sus derechos, como habría hecho con una persona normal. Luego le puso las esposas, aunque no creía que fuesen a ser necesarias con un hombre de tan avanzada edad.

– Bastian, quiero que llames a todos los números que tengo en la libreta negra de la mesa de mi despacho ahora mismo. Que los treinta se presenten en... ¿dónde ha dicho, señorita? Ah, sí, en la Sede de Forket _ipso facto_. Diles que los recompensaré bien si hacen un buen trabajo.

– ¿Se está refiriendo a sus abogados, Lord? –se interesó el japonés.

– Sí.

– Lo que nos faltaba.

XXX

– ¿Dónde vamos a meter a Harpman cuando lo tengamos detenido?

– Pues supuesto en el Ala Zero. No conviene que lo vean pulular por aquí –contestó Lelouch.

– ¿Junto con Schneizel y Maldini? Ahora que lo pienso... ¿es imposible que mantengan contacto el uno con el otro, verdad?

– Verdad. Lo último que necesitamos es que se pongan a charlar sobre sus cosas. Ahora que todo está más calmado sólo faltaba eso, que Maldini empezara a contarle sus batallitas de forajido. Según me contaste, los está atendiendo ese tal Sigmund, ¿no? ¿De verdad crees que es un buen psicólogo?

Los muñecos _teruteru _se tambalearon en la ventana, mecidos por el viento fuerte. Estaban tan empapados que daban la imagen de estar derritiéndose.

– Sí, sí creo que es un buen psicólogo. Al menos sabe mantenerlos a raya. Nunca he estado en ninguna de sus sesiones, pero...

– Es muy cruel –aseveró CC, que hasta entonces no había hablado–. Los está manteniendo aislados de todo. Es decir: están atados de pies y manos, todos los días comen lo mismo, no saben lo que está pasando en el exterior, leen poco, no pueden hacer ejercicio, no pueden mantener contacto con otro ser humano... Creo que esa técnica «libre de estímulos» que ha desarrollado el doctor ese es peligrosa.

– ¡Bah! –Los ojos de Lelouch brillaban con la determinación de aquél que tiene razón sobre los demás–. ¡Se lo merecen!

– Yo no te digo que no, pero es muy cruel, no lo niegues.

XXX

– Estoy seguro de que si llega el primero, le dará una recompensa.

Bastian les decía lo mismo a todos los abogados de la lista. Sabía que esa motivación les haría ponerse en marcha lo más pronto posible para rescatar al Señor Morado. El Schneizel falso les estaba saliendo caro, muy caro. Después de esa llamada, Jonas cogió el teléfono y marcó para hablar con Dante.

– Me ha dicho Bastian que os diga que no volváis hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días. Dice que es muy peligroso hacer un viaje tan largo en estas condiciones, y que sería recomendable que aguardarais en el sitio hasta que escampe un poco. –Ni se le pasó por la cabeza comentarle que habían detenido al ex-conde. Sólo faltaba eso. Habían ido buscándolo a él y a Harpman, y a este último se lo habían llevado. Por fortuna a él no se le había ocurrido salir. Lo conocían de la última vez que habló con ellos durante el secuestro.– Os manda saludos. Sí... sí... saludaré al viejo de parte de Ina. Chao.

Se echó sobre el sillón más cercano, seguido por la mirada atenta del Señor Rosa.

– Esto es peligroso –dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

– A lo largo de trescientos años hemos sobrevivido a cosas peores. Los knights no acabarán con nosotros.

– No serán los knights los que acaben con nosotros, sino la indisciplina. Nunca antes se había utilizado a un usario del geass para otro cometido que no fuera localizar a otro usuario del geass o contratista. Si tengo razón, y tú sabes que siempre tengo razón, la organización se habrá ido a pique dentro de un año.

– Qué optimista.

– Realista –señaló–. La División siempre ha trabajado por el bien de todos, anteponiendo la salud mundial a uno mismo. Durante el secuestro no se siguieron las normas, y por eso está ocurriendo lo que está ocurriendo ahora. Toda la culpa es de Morado, Gris, Rojo y en menor parte Azul.

– ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? –Se señaló, incrédulo.

– Porque les diste tu visto bueno, ¿o se te ha olvidado?

* * *

**N.A. **No he actualizado antes por una serie de castastróficas desdichas (se, como el libro y la peli xD), entre ellas que se me ha roto el ordenador, que he estado enfermo, o los estudios (que por cierto me van fatal). Pff... qué ganas tengo de acabar el instituto (y eso que aún me quedan dos añazos sin contar este y sin contar los cursos que pueda repetir xD).


End file.
